Destination Unknown
by whinychester
Summary: Kaz and Eva love the tv show Supernatural. And by love, they mean mildly obsess over. What happens when these two fangirls are somehow in the said tv show? At least this universe is made up of hot boys - can't say so about their college, though. [even if parallel universe fanfics aren't your fancy, please give this one a try!]
1. Chapter 1

"Marathon?"

"Marathon."

The two girls nodded in agreement as Kāzia reached forward, grabbing the remote and switching the tv over to Netflix.

"I really should be studying for my exam tomorrow," Kāzia groaned as the red screen continued to load.

Eva nodded in agreement. "I still need to turn in my art project that was due a week ago."

"You're still procrastinating on that?"

Eva shrugged. "It's what I do."

Kāzia smiled as the screen finally went to the menu. Supernatural was one of the top ones she had been watching so far, so it didn't take long for her to scroll through until she got to it. Selecting it, she turned to Eva.

"Which season?"

"Season 4 where Cas baby is introduced." Eva smirked.

"Ugh, Cas is mine, Eva!"

"Um, technically he's Dean's but-"

"You know I'm not that hard-core of a Destiel shipper."

"WHAT. I was not informed of this."

"Eva I told you, like, yesterday."

"Still wasn't informed." Eva shook her head, crossing her legs as she leaned back against their very soft couch. "I mean… how could you _not _hard-corely ship them? Destiel is life."

"More like Kazstiel is life."

"That ship name sucks. It's going to sink soon."

"Eva, shut up! Not like Sava's any better."

"Hey, Sam and I are going to save the world with our lovely relationship."

"What relationship?"

Eva merely glared in response as Kāzia laughed, shaking her head as she selected season 4. "I was really anxious for Cas to come on," she said as she waited for the first episode to load. "Since you kept telling me about him I immediately fell in love with him, and since Pinterest and Tumblr have him everywhere-"

Kāzia was interrupted as a sudden, loud crack of thunder broke out through the room. Both girls shrieked in alarm as they jumped, looking at one another before bursting into laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" Kāzia laughed, pointing.

"_My _face? How about yours?" Eva adjusted her glasses before adding, "I thought the forecast said no chance of storm whatsoever?"

Kazia shrugged. "They can't tell the future."

"Oh man, oh man, how I wish this were Supernatural." Eva sighed, leaning back once more as she closed her eyes.

Mack nodded in agreement. "You and me both." She looked back at the tv, which was still on the black loading screen. A yawn overtook her as she leaned back as well, staring blankly ahead. "I would piss myself if our life turned out to be like the first few minutes of an episode intro."

Eva shivered. "I'll die first probably."

Kāzia laughed. "After me."

Eva joined in the laughter until it finally died down. An awkward silence followed until the lights began to flicker. Both girls looked up at the ceiling, then at each other.

"Did we forget to pay the bill or something?" Eva asked.

Kāzia shook her head. "I did yesterday-" A sudden, loud static noise erupted from the tv, sending the two girls jumping up in alarm. They stared at the tv as it continued to spaz, the static noise becoming so loud it was almost unbearable. Kāzia brought her hands up to her ears, looking frantically for the remote as Eva grabbed a pillow, pulling it over her head.

"Kaz, turn it off!" she screamed.

"I'm trying!" Kāzia shrieked back. The room was shaking now. "Since when was there a forecast for earthquakes and broken television?"

"I don't know," Eva called back. "But we live in Utah… it's the fault line. We're so screwed!"

The ground gave a sudden lurch as the girls were thrown forward off the couch. They screamed in alarm as the television continued to static back and forth, the noise now becoming unbearable.

Soon enough smoke arose from the blackness of the tv, followed by the lights dying down and the earth finally becoming still.

* * *

><p>Kāzia awoke to sore muscles and a wet forehead. She blinked her eyes as she waited for her dry contacts to focus. Sitting up, she wiped the rain off her head as she looked around. A little to her left lay Eva, unconscious yet breathing, as the rain continued to drip off the dark foliage. Startled Kāzia somehow climbed to her feet, racing towards Eva and shaking her frantically.<p>

"Eva wake up… wake up!" she exclaimed. Eva responded with some mumbles and turned over, shaking Kāzia away from her.

"Eva!" Kāzia slapped her friend's shoulder, causing the glasses-wearing girl to sit up in alarm, her frames askewed.

"I-I'm awake!" the girl stammered, fixing her lenses as she looked around their surroundings, her brow furrowing in confusion. "This isn't our-"

"Yeah, I know. I don't even think this is Utah."

"We got kidnapped?" questioned Eva, rising to her feet.

Kāzia shrugged, looking around as well. They were at the edge of the road and by the color of the sky, it was obvious that it was going to get dark very soon. The wind blew at the girls' faces, causing Kāzia to rub her arms as she hugged herself, attempting to keep warm through her thin sweater. She glanced towards Eva who shrugged in response.

"Um… Kāzia… does this look startlingly familiar?"

"I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking a-about." Kāzia's teeth chattered as she continued to vigorously rub her arms, the heat still not returning.

Eva looked up and down the road, headlights coming into view. The car drove past, black in the grey, afternoon light. Kāzia stared at the car. Something _was _too familiar about it. She exchanged a look with Eva.

"Was that a '67 Chevrolet Impala?"

"It 'twas."

Kāzia stared at the ground before looking back up at Eva. "It could have been a coincidence… I-I mean…"

"So… if that was Dean's car." Eva began to pace as she put the newly given information together. "Then… does that mean we're the first five minutes of the tv show?"

The two girls exchanged looks, both mortified and slightly confused.

"Well, if we are," Kāzia started, "you're gonna die first."

Eva gawked at her. "Excuse me?"

Kāzia rose her hands in defense. "Hey, I'm too young to die."

"Are you kidding? What about me? I still haven't gotten accepted by Pixar yet."

Kāzia sighed. She looked down the road where the Impala had just disappeared moments ago. She squinted, then looked back at Eva. "You think there's a motel down there?"

Eva shrugged in response. "Only one way to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**[ **_In the Beginning _**]**

Shivering and now soaking wet (granted the great luck both Kāzia and Eva have, it started to rain halfway through their tedious journey), the two girls stepped to the counter of the motel where the manager was sitting back, reading through the newspaper. He glanced up only when Kāzia cleared her throat, his bushy eyebrows narrowing at the sight of the girls.

"Can we have a room?" Kāzia asked. Eva nodded beside her, looking through her pockets for her wallet.

"How long?" grunted the manager as he folded his newspaper, setting it on the table. Rolling backwards on his chair, he took a small, silver key hooked to a red plastic card with a white number that said 7.

"A few nights, at most."

The manager didn't answer as he threw the key at Kāzia, who exchanged a slight disgruntled look with Eva. The shorter girl stepped forward, her black wallet in hand.

"That'll be $40.25," the manager sighed, glancing at an article on the newspaper.

"Uh…" Eva fished through the cash until she pulled out the right amount, glancing back at Kāzia who narrowed her eyes. Seemed too pricy for such a cheap, rundown place.

The manager took the cash, inputting it into the cash register. The two girls headed back outside, looking for the door with the right number.

"That much for this crap-ass place?" Kāzia muttered under her breath as they passed room 4. Eva shrugged in response.

"At least I had the money."

Kāzia merely nodded as the two carried on until room 7 came into view. She stuck the key into the keyhole, turning it until it clicked. Pushing the door open, they stepped in, flicking the lights on as they looked around. Two beds were to the side of the room, followed by a bedside table separating them and two doors: one leading to the bathroom, while the other lead to a miniature closet. The room appeared to have air conditioning and carpet didn't seem too moldy.

A yawn escaped Eva as she sauntered towards one of the beds, plopping down on it. "I'm so tired," she sighed.

Kāzia shrugged, sitting down at the edge of the other bed. Although the bedding could be a bit more comfortable, the mattress of the bed wasn't that bad. She glanced towards Eva who had her eyes closed, her glasses pressed against her face. "Eva?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you… really think we could be in… 'Supernatural land'?"

Eva opened her eyes, sitting upright. She stared ahead for a moment before looking at Kāzia. "I don't know, Kaz."

Kāzia sighed, standing up once more. She reached forward, shrugging back on her olive colored jacket as she started for the door. Before she could turn the handle Eva called from behind her, "where are you going?"

"Just a walk around. I'm not tired."

"So you're going to leave me here to get murdered?" Eva asked, sitting up now. Kāzia glanced back at her over her shoulder. Eva was now sitting at the edge of the bed, her hair messy. "I _refuse _to be the first five minutes of a Supernatural episode!"

Kāzia sighed. "To be honest, I think it's been longer than the first five minutes of a Supernatural episode, Eves. You'll be fine." Hair still dripping, Kāzia walked out of the motel room, Eva's protests finally dying down as she closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it. Shoving the key back into her jacket's pocket, Kāzia continued forward, staring at the chipping concrete which was staining with the rainwater from Kāzia's hair, and also from the water dripping off the sides of the motel's canopy-roof.

Deeply contemplating the thought of Eva and herself actually being the Supernatural world seemed a little far-fetched to Kāzia. Of course, it was their life-long dream. For years they have been awaiting each Supernatural season finale and season premiere, widely anticipating what each turn the Winchesters would take. The two girls have basically devoted their lives to Supernatural (not in the holy-crazed-fangirl-Becky-religion way, but more or less in a I-widely-support-you-with-every-being-of-my-body-but-I-still-have-boundaries way).

A larger, taller figure suddenly bumped into Kāzia, causing the girl to stumble backwards, her balance failing her. Before she could hit the ground, a firm hand reached forward, gripping her tightly and bringing her back to her feet. Breathless, Kāzia let out a short laugh of embarrassment, her cheeks reddening as she looked up to meet the face of the person she had run into.

All too familiar 'puppy-eyes' met hers. Kāzia's eyes widened slightly as she continued to scan his features. Towering at a 6'4" height, it wasn't hard to mistaken the man clad in plaid as Sam Winchester. Kāzia willed herself not to gawk at the Jared Padalecki-Sam Winchester standing before her as he gave her a small smile.

"Sorry," he said. "I was in a rush and didn't really look where I was going…"

Kāzia shook her head, face still flushed at the thought of actually being in Supernatural. "Uh-it's… uh, it's fine." She finally said, realizing he was waiting for her response.

Sam smiled another one of his all-familiar polite smiles as he muttered another apology, walking bas Kāzia. She spun around, watching his figure retreat until it was out of sight of the motel. She frowned. If Sam were here, wouldn't that mean Dean would be as well? She glanced around, seeing the Impala was parked in its usual spot of a motel parking lot. Why wasn't Sam with Dean?

Walking back to the motel, still feeling light-headed at the thought of being in a Supernatural episode, Kāzia unlocked the motel door, greeted by a pillow smacking her in the face, causing her to fly backwards and hit the ground, no Moose around to help pull her back to her feet before she could collide harshly with the cement.

"Kaz! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Eva exclaimed. Kāzia blinked, her head aching and vision blurred. She blinked a few times to see Eva attempting to pull her back to her feet. Kāzia shook her head as Eva guided her back into the room, helping her sit back on the bed. "I-I was paranoid since I thought you'd be out for a while… and, oh my god, there's just so many noises here and I was scared... and-and I'm so so so sorry! I'm so sorry, Kaz!"

Kāzia shook her head, feeling slightly sick to her stomach from the migraine that was now beginning to pulse at either side of her temples. She gave Eva small smile, reassuring her anxious friend. "It's fine, Eves."

As Eva continued to rush apologies at Kāzia, jumping to her feet and running to the kitchen-part of the motel room, the sound of the stove flickering on and water being poured into the kettle, Kāzia wondered if now were a good time to tell her panicked friend if they were in the Supernatural world.

As Eva came back with a cup of tea the motel provided, she handed it to Kāzia, still rambling on her apologies. Kāzia set the cup down on the bedside table, taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Eva asked, concerned. Kāzia nodded.

"I ran into Sam Winchester a few moments ago," she said slowly, waiting for Eva's response. Her glasses-wearing friend merely stared at her.

"You're joking, right? Oh my god, I gave you such a bad concussion, Kaz, I'm so sor-"

"Eva, shut up." Kāzia sighed. She pulled on her friend's arm, making her sit next to her. "I don't have a concussion and it was before you hit me with a pillow. What was in that thing, anyway?"

"The remote control, some shampoo bottles…"

Kāzia shook her head. Eva laughed awkwardly as she said, "wait… so Moose? Sam as in Moose Winchester?"

Kāzia nodded, smiling. "Yes, Eves. Moose Winchester ran into me. He grabbed me before I hit my head, though."

"Wait, so you literally ran into him?" Eva asked.

Kāzia nodded again.

"Are you kidding?" Eva exclaimed, standing up. "That should be me!" she cried, pacing back and forth. "You don't even _like _Sam that much! Ugh!" She finally stopped pacing, her eyes widening. "Wait… We're in Supernatural?" Her face seemed to light up the entire room as she whispered excitedly to herself, "_I'm _in Supernatural!"

"Um, _we're _in Supernatural," Kāzia piped up.

Eva ignored her. "I'm in Supernatural…" Her voice rose in excitement, "oh my _hecky _padalecki I'm in Supernatural!"

Kāzia laughed. Their happy expressions soon died down as realization dawned on them.

"Wait… what _season _are we in?"


	3. Chapter 3

**[ **_Metamorphosis _**]**

Eva blinked. And then she blinked again.

This was not her room. Her muscles felt sore on top of the stiff mattress and her head ached from the pillow lacking any soft features at all (let alone feathers). A yawn escaped her as she sat upright, reaching across to the bedside table, grabbing her glasses and slipping them on. Finally no longer exposed to blurry vision, she looked around the room. Kāzia was no where in sight.

"Kaz?" Eva called, pushing the thin blanket aside as she slipped out of the bed, her jeans feeling weird against her skin. She was actually amazed at how she was able to fall asleep with them on, but hey - she never thought she would be in a motel on the outskirts of nowhere.

"Hey," Kāzia yawned, rubbing her eyes with a towel, exiting from the bathroom. Eva frowned.

"How did you put your contacts away?"

Kāzia smirked, pulling a carryable case and solution. "I always go prepared."

Eva shrugged in response, continuing to look around the motel room. An awkward silence followed before Kāzia asked, "I looked up some stuff on my phone - thank God I still have my data available - and I think we're in season 4… Seems like it's barely been the _In the Beginning _episode."

Eva frowned. "Elaborate please?"

"Basically the episode where Sam becomes even more addicted to demon blood, and Cas transports Dean back in time to Kansas where he meets his parents at a younger age."

"Ooh yeah, that one." Eva nodded in response. "So what episode comes after that one?"

Kāzia frowned for a moment before saying, "I think it's that one where they meet that creature that eats live human skin for food."

Eva wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew."

Kāzia shrugged, glancing back towards the door. "I think they're going to leave soon. The episode starts with Dean finding out that Sam's getting demon blood from Ruby and they argue."

Eva nodded. "And then… they go to that dude that eats people?"

"Yeah, I think it's somewhere in Missouri." Kāzia pulled out her phone, stuffing her charger into one of her pockets as she scrolled through it for a brief moment. "Carthage, Missouri, as a matter of fact."

Eva groaned as they gathered their stuff (which wasn't very much stuff, aside from stuffing a handbag someone had left behind previously with shampoo bottles and items from the fridge) and headed out of their room, locking the door. "How are we gonna get to Carthage? Where _are _we even?"

Kāzia sighed, shaking her head as they neared the lobby. "I have no clue, dude." She set the key on the desk, where the manager was not present at the moment, and exited the motel all together. They stood in the parking lot, looking for a specific car. Eva frowned as no familiar black Impala was in sight.

"There!" Kāzia exclaimed in a hushed whisper. The familiar figures of Dean and Sam were sauntering towards the '67 Impala, both looking slightly agitated with one another. Kāzia exchanged a look with Eva.

"Wh-Kaz!" Eva hissed as her friend rushed forward to the two before they could drive away. She tapped Sam's shoulder. He turned around, frowning until he made eye contact with Kāzia, his eyes lighting up with recognition.

"Oh, hey." He smiled. Kāzia beamed back at him, then looked over her shoulder, motioning for Eva to step forward. Hesitantly, Eva finally dragged her feet towards her idols - the two men she had been worshipping silently, along with Matt Smith, Tom Hiddleston, and Benedict Cumberbatch. She cleared her throat awkwardly as she exchanged a look with Kāzia.

"Thanks for saving my fall last night," Kāzia said. Eva noticed Dean's eyes narrow as he looked accusingly at his brother. Sam ignored his glare as he continued to smile.

"No problem… uh…"

"Kāzia." She held out her hand. Sam nodded, shaking it.

"Sam." He glanced towards Eva, who was still standing awkwardly behind Kāzia. She reached backwards, pulling the shorter girl forward. Eva stared at the ground feeling her cheeks warm with embarrassment. _It's just Sam Winchester, Eva. Not like it's Obama or something… _

"... This is Eva," Kāzia finally said, realizing that Eva wasn't going to introduce herself first. Eva nodded, looking up finally.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Sorry to break this little reunion." Dean intervened suddenly before Eva had a chance to speak with Sam. She glanced at the older brother as he shot Sam a pointed look. "We have to get going, now."

Kāzia stepped forward, inspecting the Impala. "Is this a Chevrolet '67 Impala?" she asked.

The harshness in Dean's expression faded slightly. "You're a fan?"

Kāzia nodded, smiling enthusiastically as Eva held back a snort of laughter. If she knew anything about Kāzia (in which she did know _everything_), it was that she was _terrible _with her cars and couldn't tell the difference between a Honda and a Hyundai (except from where they were made from).

"Oh yeah… one of my favorites. Why'd you get the black color?" she asked.

Dean shrugged. "It was my dad's."

Kāzia nodded, her eyes softening. Eva looked at the ground. _Don't cry Eva… don't cry. We all know John Winchester was a complete butthead… don't cry. _

Dean glanced back towards Sam. "Nice to meet you ladies, but we gotta get going. _Now." _He emphasized the now, continuing to glare pointedly at Sam. His brother let out an exasperated sigh in return, nodding to Eva and Kāzia.

"Yeah… it was nice to see you again, Kāzia. And nice to meet you, Eva." He turned around, opening the door to the passenger seat. As Dean slammed the door to the driver's seat, Kāzia and Eva exchanged worried expressions, whispering frantically to one another.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know!"

"Crap, crap, crap. We just can't say that they're from a tv show and we're huge fans and we want to help since we know everything up to season 10!"

"Yeah…. wait! Maybe we can." Kāzia's brown eyes glinted as she glanced back towards the two. The engine of the Impala started, signaling they only had a few more seconds left to think of a plan.

"Yeah I guess-wait, Kaz! No!" Eva gawked as Kāzia stepped behind the Impala, preventing from the Winchesters to back out.

Dean rolled down the window, sticking his head out as he glanced at her. Eva felt a wave of secondhand embarrassment wash over her at the sight of her friend standing behind the Chevrolet Impala, her arms stretched out as if it would help prevent the car from leaving any further.

"Hey, sweetheart, we'd love to stay and chat but we really have to go."

"I-I know," Kāzia stammered, her arms falling back to her sides. "It-it's just… uh…"

Eva took a deep breath, bringing her hand to the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. The embarrassment she was feeling for her friend was becoming too strong to bear.

"It's just what?" asked Dean, beginning to sound even more agitated.

"It's just that we know about the Rugaru and we want to help!" Kāzia finally exclaimed. Eva opened one eye, glancing at either Winchester to see their reaction. After a few moments hesitation, the engine stopped running and the two doors to the car opened, then slammed shut. Dean rushed forward, grabbing Kāzia harshly by the sleeve.

"Alright, who the hell are you two and how the hell do you know about the damn Rugaru?" Dean snapped.

Sam crossed his arms, glancing suspiciously at Kāzia, then at Eva. Eva opened her mouth to vouch for her friend but she couldn't find the words to explain. What would make them sound less insane?

She glanced to Kāzia to see her friend was trembling, either from fear or joy that the mega-attractive Dean Winchester (aka Jensen Ackles) was gripping her jacket sleeve. _Probably both, _Eva speculated.

"M-My name is Kāzia Yearley, I'm 25 years old and I'm in my third year of medical school," Kāzia exclaimed suddenly. She had her eyes shut, avoiding any eye contact with her idol. "M-my pastimes in-include annoying Eva, studying for exams and watching the tv show Supernatural!"

Eva contemplated if it were an appropriate time to claim that Kāzia was just a confused mental asylum patient and she was her guard for the day.

"Super_what?" _Dean spat.

"It-it's a tv show by Eric Kripke starring Jar-"

"K-Kaz!" Eva interrupted, rushing forward and yanking her friend out of Dean's grip. "_Ixnay on the Supernaturalay, oday?" _she hissed underneath her breath. Kāzia nodded, looking flushed. Eva cleared her throat. "S-Sorry she… uh… we-"

"Wait… do you know who we are?" Sam asked.

Eva exchanged a look with Kāzia. "Um…"

An awkward silence followed the girl's hesitation. Dean cleared his throat. "Alright, you two don't know my name. Who am I?"

"Y-You're Dean Winchester…"

Dean exchanged a glance with Sam. "I don't know who the hell you two are working for-"

"Dean-"

"-but if I find out that-"

"Dean I-"

"-it's demons involved-"

"_Dean." _

"What, Sam?"

Eva exchanged a look with Kāzia. The two brothers were now arguing in hushed whispers. After a few more minutes of bickering and Sam giving Dean his usual exasperated looks, the two finally turned back to the girls.

"You two honestly don't look like demons," Sam said. "And to be completely honest, if you know what a Rugaru is… if you could help us-"

"Sammy that wasn't apart of the plan." Dean warned.

"-then I guess you two could-"

"Yes!" Kāzia cut him off, looking as if she were going to bounce up and down with excitement. She exchanged a look with Eva before tugging her forward. Eva frowned. Was it really that easy?

As Kāzia began to look at the outside of the Impala, admiring how all of this was real, Eva was attempting to listen in on what Sam and Dean were muttering to one another.

"Sam, I _really _don't trust this-"

"Dean, _shh," _Sam hissed back. He looked to his right, noticing that Eva was watching and gave her a small smile. Eva felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she ran up to Kāzia. She tugged on her friend's arm.

"Kaz, they don't trust us," she muttered.

"You don't think I know that?" Kāzia hissed back. "We need to act completely not-suspicious and you whispering and tugging my arm isn't helping."

Eva bit her lip, letting go of Kāzia. Her friend was quiet for a moment before adding, "just follow my lead."

"What?"

Kāzia cleared her throat, cutting her off. "So, this Rugaru's in Missouri, right?"

Sam laughed lightly. "Guess you weren't kidding when you said you knew about the Rugaru."

"Yeah, _too _much," Dean muttered. Sam nudged him pointedly, causing Dean to huff irritably before climbing into the driver's seat. Sam shook his head, giving the girls a small smile before walking towards the passenger seat. Kāzia exchanged a look with Eva before they climbed in the backseat.

Eva watched as Dean turned the key in the ignition, then looked at her hands. What were they going to do? Even if they did know about the Rugaru, they obviously were inexperienced to be helpful in any way possible. They could barely recite the demon exorcism, let alone make their own dinner.

"So… we get a free ride to Missouri? We don't owe you anything? Gas money?" Kāzia asked.

"Nah," Dean shrugged, looking over his shoulder as he backed out of the parking lot. He made eye contact with Kāzia and gave her a wink. "But Sammy and I would love to hear about this Supernatural tv show you were talkin' about."

Eva giggled as she watched Kāzia turn a bright shade of red. A short laugh left Sam as well as Dean continued to drive. Eva glanced out the window, watching as the buildings would pass them by. She frowned, delving deep into her thoughts. She wanted to know how they ended up here, exactly. She wanted to know a lot of things. She wanted to know when they would get back - _how _they would get back, in fact.

"Well… it's about two brothers," Kāzia was saying, bringing Eva back to reality. "And… they basically kill supernatural things."

"Huh. Sounds like someone I know," Dean said. Eva watched as he exchanged a glance with Sam. Sam nodded.

"Yeah." He glanced over his shoulder at the two girls. "What else do these brothers do?"

"Um, that's basically it…" Eva's voice trailed off as she exchanged a look with Kāzia who nodded in agreement.

As the conversation died down, the volume to the radio turned up. Eva sighed, relaxing against the chair, looking back out the window again. She just hoped this wasn't all a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys, sorry for the rushed ending, i was busy with lots of homework &amp; stuff so i was pretty lucky to finish this chapter! many thank you's to cumberlovin for your kind reviews, they make me smile so big, haha. :-) hope you all enjoyed this chapter &amp; don't forget to review, fav &amp; follow if you like the story so far!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

In short, to say that it was the best day of Kāzia's life would be highly plausible. They had been listening to Metallica for about four hours straight, had to explain to Sam and Dean _again _what some sort of space-time continuum brought herself and Eva to their favorite television show, barely arrived at the motel they were staying at without hardly being able to interact with her lifelong favorite fictional characters, and didn't even get a chance to eat anything besides a bowl full of burnt popcorn seven hours before she and Eva were somehow zapped into Supernatural land. Not to mention, Kāzia really really _really _had to pee.

"Wait, so you and Eva are saying that we're a tv show?" Sam asked for the fifth time.

Eva groaned as she fell backwards on one of the motel beds. Sam looked at Kāzia, waiting for a response.

"Um… sure."

Sam frowned. "Why would two girls from an alternative universe be sent here-"

"Oh come on, Sam," Kāzia interrupted. Not only was she lightheaded from the long car ride, but Dean was taking forever to use the one bathroom and she didn't know how much longer her bladder could last. "Lighten up a little, will ya? It's not everyday that you get to live your lifelong dream."

"Kaz, I thought your lifelong dream was to become a world-renowned anesthesiologist slash surgeon and rule the world?" inquired Eva.

A small smile crossed Sam's face as Kāzia hissed a pointed _shhh! _at Eva. "I'm talking about your fandom dreams, Eves."

Eva shrugged. "I'm still awaiting that blue telephone box and a lovely Matt Smith to greet me and say-"

"Okay, Eva, that's enough. I think you're worrying Sam a little." Kāzia interrupted once again. A light chuckle escaped Sam as he shook his head.

"I have no idea what's going on."

"Me in my first class." Kāzia muttered to Eva, who laughed loudly in response.

**XxX**

Jack Montgomery had just come home from work. Kāzia's brow furrowed as she watched him enter his house, hiding behind the bushes along with Sam, Dean, and Eva. Travis had recently called, giving the Winchesters the address to the suspected Rugaru. At the moment, Kāzia was attempting to figure out what happened in the end of the episode. She glanced at Eva, who was intently watching Jack through the window.

"Who are you?" a shaky voice asked from behind the four. They jumped in response, turning around to see the very man they were watching.

Sam was the first to step forward. "We need to talk."

Jack gave him a look. "Who the he-"

"My name is Sam. This is my brother Dean, and our friends Eva and Kāzia." He gestured to the three as he continued to talk in the all-familiar calm voice Sam was always noted with. "We need to talk, Jack."

"How do you know my name?" Jack demanded. He glared accusingly at the four.

Kāzia exchanged a glance with Eva. Throughout the whole time they were with the Winchesters (Sam yelling at Dean, Dean yelling at Sam - just both of them attempting to adjust with Sam's demonic powers), Kāzia had wanted so badly just to tell them everything. But she knew they didn't really trust her and Eva just yet. Hell, even _she _didn't trust what was going on just yet. _Probably a trick from good-old trickster Gabriel._

"We need to talk about you," Sam continued.

Jack frowned. "About… me?"

"About how you're changing."

"Excuse me?"

Dean stepped forward. "You're probably feeling your bones moving from underneath your skin. And you're appetite's reaching, y'know… _Hungry, hungry hippo _levels. How am I doing so far?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, stepping backwards. His eyes flickered towards Kāzia and Eva until his gaze landed on the Winchesters once more. "Are you guys listening to yourselves? You sound like you're-"

"Crazy?" Dean interrupted. "Let's skip the whole 'You guys sound crazy!', shall we? _You're hungry, _Jack," he added. "And you're only gonna get hungrier."

Jack hesitated. "Hungry… for?"

Dean shrugged simply. "Long pig. A 'Manburger Helper' may have crossed your mind already."

Kāzia watched as a look of disbelief crossed Jack's face. "No… no…"

She exchanged a look with Eva. They both knew what was coming. Jack wouldn't listen to them. Travis would interlude and cause his transformation. Kāzia knew she had to stop it, but she didn't know how.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Jack," Sam continued. "You can fight it off. Others have."

Jack stared at them, still in disbelief. "No."

"We're not gonna lie to you, though," Dean said. "It's not gonna be easy. You're gonna feel like an alcoholic swimming around in whiskey. But I'm tellin' you. You gotta say 'no' or-"

"Or what?" Jack asked, belligerent.

"You feed once and it's all over," Sam explained. "And then… we have to stop you."

"Stop me?" Jack stammered. "My dad… did, uh… did someone stop him?"

Sam hesitated before nodding. "Yes."

A few moments of awkward, bewildered silence followed until Jack finally shook his head. "I don't know who the hell you two are or how the hell you know about this, but get off my property before I call the cops."

Sam and Dean looked slightly startled at Jack's sudden change of character. When they didn't move, Jack added in a louder, much more demanding voice: "Get off, now!"

Sam glanced at Dean before the two started to walk off. Kāzia and Eva followed, their pace a bit slower. Before they could completely follow the Winchesters back to the Impala, Kāzia grabbed Eva by the shoulder, pulling her back so they were still at the side of the house.

"What?" Eva asked.

Kāzia was quiet for a moment, signaling with her finger for Eva to remain quiet as Sam and Dean continued to talk to each other underneath their breaths about Jack.

"We need to stop Travis before he causes Jack to turn."

Eva stared at Kāzia, the same bewilderment Jack had was now alighted in her eyes. "How do you expect us to do that? Dean nearly gets eaten because of him!"

"Yeah, because Travis turned him. But if we can get Jack-"

"Kaz, I understand where you're going with this but it's not gonna work," Eva interrupted.

"We haven't tried."

"Kaz."

"Eves."

Eva sighed, glancing back towards Jack's backyard. "Do you remember when Travis-"

"Hey!" Dean whistled, as if to command the two girls over like dogs. "What's the hold up?"

Kāzia looked pointedly at Eva. "If you're not going to help him, I will."

"Kaz-"

"Eva, I'm serious. Don't you remember his wife is pregnant with another Rugaru? What are we gonna do then?"

Eva sighed, biting her lip. Sam and Dean had rounded the corner again, looking at the two girls suspiciously. They gave the two brothers small smiles as they followed them away from the house. Kāzia glanced back over her shoulder.

**XxX**

There were a lot of things Kāzia wasn't fond of. Spiders, the dark, paranormal activity, thunderstorms and being alone.

Not only were two of her greatest fears combined at the moment - being alone and having to walk when it was dark - but she was still contemplating whether or not she should just tell Jack everything or take her chances and stop Travis. Even though Travis was a hunter, and would most likely shoot her than listen to her bullcrap, she just knew that she couldn't let the bad things happen like they always do.

"You can do it, Kaz," she muttered to herself as Jack's house came into view. She quickened her pace to a jog as she crossed the street, appearing in front of his house. She took a deep breath, walking forward. The light was on.

"Sure, he has a chance to become a huge Rugaru monster and kill you… but hey - maybe you'll be able to save him." She closed her eyes for a few moments, opening them before crossing into the backyard. She looked around for the closest way into the house, but she nearly stopped dead at the sight of the back door wide open.

"Shit." She slowly approached the door, looking in. The back of the hunter Travis was facing her, along with Jack's wife tied up to a chair, along with Jack himself.

She could see that his wife had tears staining her face and she was shaking her head, begging Travis to let them free.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." Jack pleaded. Travis ignored it as he began to spread the gasoline around the room, splashing some on Jack's wife as well. She coughed in response, glaring at Travis.

Kāzia bit her lip, attempting to get a better view without being seen. But as good as her luck is, Jack's wife spotted her. She began to make motions with her face, begging Kāzia to help them out. Travis paused for a moment before looking over his shoulder to see Kāzia.

She should have ran for the hills.

Travis was quicker than she could ever be, though, and grabbed her by the arm, forcefully dragging her into the house. He threw her to the ground, aiming his firearm at her.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Kā… Kāzia?" Jack stammered.

Kāzia closed her eyes, just wishing she could rewind her mistake.

Travis pressed the cold edge of his firearm to Kāzia's exposed size. "Did Sam and Dean send you here?" he asked, his voice calm.

Kāzia shook her head, attempting to keep herself as calm as possible. "Th-they don't know I'm here."

A sigh of relief left her as he pulled away the firearm. Her sense of security was present only for a moment before he yanked her to her feet once more, skillfully tying a rope around her hands, pulling them behind her back. Kāzia let out a short cry of pain as he threw her forward, allowing her to smack into the wall a little ways off from the living room.

Jack's wife continued to sob loudly, telling Travis what a sick person he was and how he didn't have to do this, why he was doing this, etc. Kāzia was too busy attempting to untie the ropes digging rawly into her skin to really listen to the episode she had seen four times already.

By the time Kāzia had almost slid off the ropes from her hands, skin burning raw, she heard a short scream from both Travis and Jack's wife and a loud thud as bodies collided with the ground. Kāzia cursed herself as she heard Jack tear Travis' body limb from limb. His wife was screaming in horror at the sight, attempting to break free from the chair.

After what seemed like forever - Kāzia was actually quite amazed at how she was able to stomach the Pop Tarts she had eaten not too long ago back at the motel - Jack had finally dragged the remains of Travis' body across the room, into the living room where Kāzia was laying just a few feet away from. She attempted to take deep breaths but couldn't help but feel the anxiety rise from the pit of her stomach. Not only was she not able to stop Travis from completing Jack's transformation into a monster, but now she was going to be his main course of Filet Mignwoman.

Rough hands grabbed at her hair as she was tugged upwards onto her feet. She let out a short cry of pain as Jack turned her around to face him. She was horrified at the sight. It wasn't fake blood that was staining his teeth and mouth and that was _definitely _not rubber skin hanging from his lips.

He was breathing heavily and didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at Kāzia as she stared back. She looked over the top of his head, searching for the bloodstain of Travis. It was in the exact spot she had seen it on her tv.

"They were right…" he muttered. He looked at his wife from behind Kāzia. She had somehow freed herself from the ropes and was now staring at her husband in horror. She scrambled backwards, running into the wall before disappearing out of the house. Kāzia watched as a mixture of pain and anger rise in his face. His grip on her tightened and she attempted to remain as calm as possible.

Suddenly, Kāzia was thrown across the room, hitting the coffee table. She shut her eyes tight as they stung with tears from the pain coursing through her back. Some shards of a coffee mug that was still located on the table was now cutting through her sweater (she instantly regretted taking off her jacket and leaving it back at the motel).

Jack loomed over her, grabbing her wrist harshly. He brought it to his face, smelling it sensationally. "I'm really sorry."

Kāzia squirmed as she attempted to kick him off, but she knew he was stronger than her and she was so screwed. Maybe if she died here she would wake up in her flat she shared with Eva and realize she only had twenty minutes to study before her exam. She prayed to whoever - Castiel, even though he didn't know who the hell she was - begging them to let Sam and Dean come. Eva, even.

She shivered as a wet tongue licked across the base of her wrist, down her arm. Tears began to silently stream down her face as she accepted the fact that she was going to die one of the most painfully, slow deaths ever imaginable - being eaten alive. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the pain to begin.

"Kaz?" Kāzia's eyes opened as Jack pulled away in shock. It was Eva.

"Dammit!" She heard Dean curse as the three rushed forward, Sam attacking Jack first. The Rugaru jumped quickly out of the way, scrambling away from the living room and disappearing out of sight. Eva helped Kāzia to her feet, gasping at the sight of her back.

"Oh god, Kaz - your back…"

"Yeah… hurts a lot." Kāzia hissed in pain as she shifted her posture. She didn't know how she would fix this situation.

Dean glared at her. "The hell were you thinking?"

Kāzia didn't answer. Instead, she looked around the room they were in. Sam and Jack were nowhere in sight. Eva was hurriedly untying the ropes around Kāzia's wrists. Once freed, she looked at her hands. The skin was raw and bright red.

"Take her to the car now." Dean ordered gruffly.

Kāzia gawked at him. "No. We can he-"

"Well Miss-I-can-do-it-myself," Dean snapped. "obviously you can't. I'm not gonna ask again."

Eva tugged on Kāzia's arm, practically dragging the taller, resisting girl out of the house just in time before Jack ran with Sam on his heels. Kāzia attempted to crane her neck to get a better view of the fight going on, but Eva tugging at her arm willed her to walk forward. She sighed, staring at the ground, her wrists burning.

Eva opened the back door to the Impala, waiting for Kāzia to slide in first. She obeyed as Eva slipped in after her, shutting the door. She sighed.

"Kaz… why did you go?"

Kāzia looked out the window. She felt terrible. She hadn't been able to do anything right. She couldn't save Travis _and _Jack's wife still ran away with a Rugaru growing inside of her.

Eva sighed again. "I know you want to help Kaz… but I don't think we can change much."

"We have to, Eves." Kāzia argued. "Don't you remember us crying over all those finales? Season 9's finale _killed _us. We can't let any of this happen!"

"I know, Kaz. I want to stop it too… But it's a tv show. And we don't even know _why _we're here-"

"Maybe it's to stop everything!" Kāzia interrupted. Her eyes brightened at the thought. "Maybe the God in this show wanted us to help-"

"Kaz, if that was the case, wouldn't an angel be speaking to us now?" Eva interrupted. The brightness died down on Kāzia's expression as her friend continued, "I know we should help them - but how? They hardly believe we're on there side. And you of all people should know the Winchesters don't trust easily."

Kāzia opened her mouth to object, only to be cut off from the bright orange light of fire shining in the corner of her vision. She and Eva glanced out the window to see that a fire was flickering from inside. Jack was gone.

A few moments later, the Winchesters were approaching the car, looking exhausted. They entered the car without a word as Dean started the engine, backing out of the driveway. He glanced back at Kāzia and Eva, then to Sam.

"Sam?"

Sam grunted in response, looking out the window.

Dean sighed. "I didn't mean to be so hard on you, Sammy. It's just-"

"Dean, I don't want to talk about it." Sam interrupted. Kāzia exchanged a knowing glance with Eva.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sam added, "I made a choice, Dean. Not for you - not for God - but for me. I'm going to stop using my powers."

Again, the two girls shared a knowing look. _Yeah, right. _

Dean shrugged and again, the car ride was greeted with awkward silence. Kāzia leaned towards Eva, whispering, "and… cue end music," which earned a snicker (more or less a snort) from Eva. Dean glanced back at the two through the rearview mirror.

"What was that?" he asked.

Kāzia shook her head, smiling awkwardly. "Nothing!"

Sam laughed as Kāzia leaned towards Eva, whispering intensely, "_once I woke up from the noise and confusion-" _

"Kaz, stop."

"_-to get a glimpse behind this illusion-" _

"Kaz!"

"Ya call that music?" Dean asked. He shuffled for a moment before sticking a tape into the car, pressing the play button. Immediately, they were greeted with the sound of AC/DC's _Highway to Hell. _Dean bobbed his head to the beat. Kāzia exchanged a look with Eva once more.

**/**

**oh me oh my, this chapter was not my best. i've literally worked on it for five days straight since high school sucks omg. but anyways, thank you all for your past faves, follows and reviews - they honestly made me all smile, haha. hope you enjoyed this chapter (as rushed and lacking it may be) and don't forget to leave a review, follow and fave if you're enjoying the story so far! have a lovely day! btw, which of the girls is your fave so far? **


	5. Chapter 5

**[ **_Monster Movie _**]**

"So where are we at now?" Kāzia asked. Eva glanced up from the local newspaper that Sam had grabbed at the gas station a few miles back. She looked at the front cover.

"Er… Canonsburg, Pennsylvania," Eva said, flipping the newspaper back to the spot she was reading - oh how she adored the comics. Not only were they beneficial to see how other artists draw, but she liked to laugh every now and then.

Kāzia grinned, suddenly looking excited. "I've always wanted to travel the world," she said. "But… I always thought it'd be out of the U.S."

"Sorry, sweetcheeks," Dean said from the front. "We aren't gonna go to France just for you."

"No, but you'll go to Canada," Kāzia mumbled underneath her breath. Eva smiled as she continued to read the newspaper, finally coming across the local heading: _**1920 Murder Reinactments - Fetish or Psychotic? **_

Eva suddenly let the newspaper drop to her lap as she continuously punched Kāzia in the arm, attempting to gain her attention.

"Ow, hey! Eva, I was paying attention at the first punch!" she exclaimed. Eva lowered her hand, grabbing the newspaper and shoving it in Kāzia's face. The girl fumbled with the flimsy paper until she straightened it, reading the title before her brown eyes widened with realization.

"This is the episode _Monster Movie_, isn't it?" Eva asked, her voice hushed to a whisper.

Kāzia nodded, briefly reading through the summary underneath the headline before closing the newspaper, setting it aside. She leaned in closer to Eva, whispering, "and if I remember correctly… we deal with a shapeshifter here. And a waitress named Jamie."

"Y'know," Dean said casually from the front again. He glanced at the two over his shoulder briefly before looking back at the road. "I don't like myself a mumbler. _Two_ mumblers isn't any better."

"Um, why are we in Pennsylvania?" Kāzia asked Sam.

Sam glanced back over his shoulder at the two. "Another case: apparently, there have been these mass murders that look like - to the locals - reenactments of their favorite, 1930s horror films. It's Oktoberfest as well in Canonsburg, so I don't know if that'll be helpful or-"

"It's a shapeshifter," Kāzia interrupted. Eva grabbed the newspaper, attempting to busy herself with something to distract from what negative outcomes might come from her friend's outburst. At the awkward silence that followed, Kāzia added in a less confident tone, "it… uh… I thought it might be helpful information… instead of you both thinking it's some vampire-wannabe or something…"

"No," Dean said as he suddenly pulled the car aside. He pulled the lever until it was at the Parking setting before turning back to girls. "We just wanna know _how _you know that."

"I-I already told you two… it was in episode 5 of season 4 titled Mon-"

"We aren't a tv show." Dean interrupted, sounding agitated. "I don't know who the hell you two are working for, but if I find out it's someone like - oh, I don't know - _a demon? _You two are in so much-"

"We aren't working for a demon," Kāzia interrupted. Eva glanced at her friend. She could she was getting upset, and Eva really didn't want to see the outcome of what her friend could do when she was pissed off. "In fact - we aren't working for anyone. Except you two. So you can shut your piehole and let us help you, or you can just let other people die. How does that sound _Dean Winchester?" _

Dean met her gaze evenly for a few moments before letting out a sigh, putting the car back in drive. He looked through the rearview mirrors to see if any cars were driving until turning back into the main road. He glanced back at Kāzia. She met his gaze evenly before he turned away.

"Alright, Kaz," he said. "You win again - but after this 'monster hunt', you two are spillin' the beans."

Kāzia nodded. Eva noticed that she looked slightly flushed. She tugged on her friend until they were closer again, whispering once more, "are you crazy? We can't tell them every single possible detail of every single episode! Do you _know _what that could do to the story?"

"You don't think I know that?" Kāzia hissed back. Her face still looked flushed as she added, "I want to help them more than anything but I don't know how badly we would damage the story in doing so. I don't want to see any more Dean Winchester, sad fan-fiction green eyes or watch another episode where he cries. Because if Dean cries, we all cry."

Eva sighed. "Kāzia you can't-"

"I'm not gonna alter the story _that _much," Kāzia said. "I'm just going to make sure that people who died that were important won't die."

"I don't like the mumbling you two!" Dean added, not bothering to glance back at the girls. Sam, however, looked at them over his shoulder. He made eye contact with Eva and gave her a small smile. She smiled back, and as she turned around she glanced back at Kāzia. Her friend was looking out the window, tucking a strand of her loose, dark brown hair out of her face and behind her ear. Eva opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but knew that she couldn't in front of the Winchesters.

They finally reached the market street. Dean parked the car off to the side, glancing back at the two girls. Eva suddenly remembered how uncomfortable her blouse and pantsuit was. She squirmed in the seat as she attempted to straighten her collar.

"You got your IDs?" he asked.

Kāzia nodded, flashing her ID at him. Dean nodded approvingly, a grin on his face. "Nice. See you worked out my little technique?" he inquired.

Kāzia shrugged. "You learn from the best." She looked back at Eva, who was still struggling with the tie. "Here, Eves, let me help."

Eva let out a sigh of defeat as she let her friend straighten the tie, quickly tying it, letting it fall loose around the collar. "Thanks…" She stared at her, wondering where she learned to tie a tie so simply.

"Um… I was Harry Potter a lot for Halloween," was Kāzia's grand explanation as she followed Sam and Dean out of the car. Eva followed last, fishing around for her FBI ID. Looking at it, she wondered how Bobby knew what the two girls looked like-

"Agent Angus and Agent Young," Dean said to Kāzia and Eva as they headed towards a shop. "That's mine and Sam's aliases. You two need to come up with something."

"Doesn't our ID say it already?" Eva asked.

"Yes, but in fine print. But you need to use those IDs all the time, so don't say something stupid like Agent Holmes."

"Dammit," Kāzia muttered.

**XxX**

After buying pretzels - and Dean admiring the local women - the four finally came across Sheriff Dietrich. He turned at the sight of the supposed FBI agents approaching, nodding to them.

"Agent Angus and Agent Young, Sheriff," Dean said, flashing his ID while Sam did the same. They shook the Sheriff's hand as he looked puzzled at the two girls. "Oh, these are two new agents on the program - taking them around… getting them to know what a real case feels like."

The Sheriff nodded, shaking Kāzia's hand and then Eva's. He waited, looking expectantly at the two girls.

"O-Oh!" Kāzia pulled out her ID, flashing it at him, saying, "Agent Watson, sir."

Eva did the same. "Agent Oswald."

Sheriff Dietrich nodded once more before turning back to Dean, who began to ask him about the attacks. Eva watched as Sam continued to stare off into nowhere. She walked towards him,

"What's wrong?" she asked. Sam glanced at her, giving a small smile.

"Nothing," he said, reassuringly. Before Eva had a chance to press him, Dean came forward once more.

"Sheriff's gonna lead us to the Morgue," he explained.

Kāzia's eyes lit up as she exchanged an excited look with Eva. Dean stared at the two.

"What? Excited to see dead bodies?"

"No," Kāzia defended herself. "It would make more sense of Benedict Cumberbatch were present."

Dean made a face. "Bandersnatch Cumberbund?"

Kāzia groaned, shaking her head. "He's none other than Sherlock Holmes. And he and John Watson always go to a morgue so going to one now-"

"You really don't get out much, do you?" Dean smirked.

Kāzia glared at him. "I will hit you, and I'll feel glad doing so."

**XxX**

As Dean and Kāzia continued to argue on the way to the Morgue, Eva felt worried for Sam. She continued to recall in her head why Sam was feeling so down - Ruby, the world coming to an end, etc. - was all she could come up with at the moment. Sam noticed her staring and Eva turned away quickly, feeling her face redden.

"Hey, Eva," Sam started, slowing down his pace until Dean and Kāzia were farther ahead, out of earshot. "Do you think you can tell me how to stop this shapeshifter? Do you remember anything?"

"Oh… um, Dean tries to pick up this waitress named Jamie and that causes him and Jamie to get caught since the shapeshifter really is into Jamie," Eva explained. She frowned for a moment before adding, "and then you go and fight the shapeshifter at his home and Jamie shoots him with the silver-bullet gun. Dean and Jamie make out one last time and you two drive off in the distance, contemplating that life would be better if it were a movie."

Sam smiled. "But that's contradicting, since we are a… tv show, right?"

Eva grinned. "See…? You're catching on."

Sam laughed as they reached the doors of the Morgue. Kāzia and Dean were already confronted with the body. Sheriff Dietrich scratched the back of his head.

"So, you said the heart was missing?" Kāzia asked.

"Yeah," Sheriff Dietrich shrugged. "Animal attack, most likely."

Kāzia mumbled something underneath her breath, causing Dean to elbow her pointedly. Sheriff Dietrich gave them a look as Dean nodded at him awkwardly.

"May we check out the body a little longer, Sheriff?" Kāzia inquired. Sheriff Dietrich shrugged.

"Knock yourself out," he said as he exited the Morgue. Immediately, Kāzia knelt down beside the body, ripping the shirt open.

"Whoa, easy there tiger," Dean said, resting a hand on her shoulder. She shook him off, continuing to undo the buttons of the victim's shirt. She frowned, pulling the body out more then grinned.

"There," she said, pointing at the area where his heart should be. "I bet if you cut that open you'll see that the heart is missing _but _it's not a clean cut like a normal werewolf would make."

Dean exchanged a look with Sam. Eva grabbed the scalpel from the table, walking towards Kāzia. She handed her friend the scalpel. Kāzia made a face as she knelt to the body once more.

"You sure you don't want to do the honors, Eva?" she asked.

Eva shook her head, stepping back. Kāzia took a breath before lightly tracing around the area. She dug the scalpel in, making sure to make a clean cut. It was jagged, but it was the best she could do. She stood up, taking some gloves out of the glove compartment before carrying on any further.

Eva stared at the ground. She wondered how her friend was able to stomach the stench of dead, but remembered she had been in the practice rooms with the doctors to test if she was able to keep the anesthetic at the right levels.

"What in the hell?" gawked Sheriff Dietrich. Kāzia froze, her gloved hand still stuck inside of the hole she had made in the chest cavity of the anonymous victim. Eva's eyes widened as she glanced towards the Winchesters, who each shared a look of surprise.

"J-Just… precautions… sir." Kāzia stammered, slowly pulling her hand out and pulling off the gloves.

"When I said knock yourself out, Agent," Dietrich continued, "I didn't mean stick your hand in the damn body!"

"Let's just say Agent Watson likes to get her hands dirty, Sheriff." Dean smiled, attempting to smooth over the rough patch they had come across. Kāzia glared at him, pointedly, stepping on his foot. In a strained voice, Dean added, "were there any witnesses?"

Sheriff Dietrich stared at the two before turning towards Sam and Eva. "There was one witness - name's Ed Brewer - but he isn't someone you can trust."

"Meaning?" Sam's eyebrows creased.

"He's not a reliable person. Or at least, that's what the folks say."

"Can you tell us where he is?" Eva asked. Sheriff Dietrich shrugged.

"He's usually at the one bar down the street. You can't miss it."

Eva and Sam nodded their thank yous as they headed out of the Morgue, grabbing the arms of an arguing Dean and Kāzia after them. Once they were out of earshot to Sheriff Dietrich, Eva tugged on Kāzia, dragging her away from the now bickering Sam and Dean.

"Kaz, what are you thinking?" she demanded. "You've been weird lately."

"I'm fine, Eves," Kāzia muttered, glancing back towards the Winchesters. Upon making eye contact with them, she looked away sheepishly. "I just… I just needed to prove to them that I was right - that I want to help them."

Eva looked at her friend sympathetically. "I want to help them too, Kaz. But we need to go about it a different way, okay? They'll think we're mentally challenged if we start shoving our hands down someone's chest cavity-"

"We _are _mentally challenged, Eva." Kāzia let out an exasperated sigh as she looked back at the Winchesters. After a few moments hesitation, she added to Eva, "how can we be sure that this is all real?"

Eva stared at her. "I… don't understand."

A small smile crossed Kāzia's face. "Castiel much?"

Eva scoffed, crossing her arms. "Kaz."

Kāzia sighed again. "Sorry, Eves… it's just… maybe we're just hallucinating. Maybe that storm really hit our noggins or somethin'-"

"Kāzia, how can we be hallucinating the same thing?"

Kāzia shrugged. "I… I don't know but-"

"Kaz, just roll with it for now. After all, weren't you saying that this was your lifelong fangirl dream?" inquired Eva. When Kāzia didn't answer she added, "if saving Dean from becoming a demon is what you want to fix-"

"Eves, shut up!" hissed Kāzia. She glanced back towards the Winchesters. They were still arguing about something. She looked back to Eva. "You're getting ahead of yourself. We're barely in season 4. That's like… five seasons away. We probably won't even _be _here for that long-"

"And what if we are? What are you gonna do then?" Eva interrupted.

Kāzia met her look evenly. "Then we'll deal with it when it comes. Right now… We gotta find Jamie and find out that Dracula-wannabe is just a crazy shapeshifter that wants some Romeo and Juliet action with a waitress." She turned on her heel heading back to the boys.

"Ready?" Sam asked. Kāzia nodded in response as the two brothers lead the way to the bar. Kāzia and Eva walked a little ways behind them, Eva contemplating what to say.

"Wait," she said, tugging on Kāzia's arm. Kāzia glanced at her.

"What?"

"You… you like Dean."

A shade of red began to paint its way onto Kāzia's face. She shook her head no, continuing to walk forward. "Everyone likes Dean, Eves."

"No… I mean you _like _him."

"Eva, shut up. I _like _Cas, you know that."

"You haven't met Cas yet," Eva pointed out.

Kāzia shrugged. "Well, in a few episodes from now I will meet him and one way or another, Kazstiel will happen."

Eva snorted. "Not unless Dezia happens first."

"Eva."

"Kāzia."

Eva met her friend's accusing stare evenly for a few moments before Kāzia turned away. Eva thought for a moment before saying, "is that why you wanna find Jamie? So that way you won't have to see her and Dean suck on each other's faces?"

Kāzia rolled her eyes. "Wow. Caught me red handed."

Eva grinned. "So you admit it…" She lowered her voice, glancing back at the Winchesters to see Dean eating some pretzels out of the bag and offering them to Sam, who declined almost immediately. "You like Dean."

"No. I like how we met them," Kāzia cleared her throat as she added, "I don't like the idea of anyone sucking on each other's faces."

"You wouldn't mind if it was me and Sam…" Eva grumbled.

Kāzia made a face. "Actually, I would mind. Because that's gross."

"Well, not as gross as you wanting to make out with Castiel. He wouldn't even know how," said Eva.

"You know what? Block me, I don't care. Kaztiel is the OTP." Kāzia declared.

Sam and Dean glanced over their shoulders at the two. "Havin' fun back there?" Dean asked, popping another pretzel into his mouth.

"Ooh, _loads!" _Kāzia exclaimed back. "Give me a pretzel, sweetie, I wanna roll with the cool kids!"

Eva sighed as her friend rushed forward, attempting to grab the bag out of Dean's grasp, who fought back with just as much enthusiasm. She looked up to make eye contact once again with Sam, looking away shyly at the ground.

"No, Kaz, you're wrong." Eva said to herself as she looked back up to see Kāzia finally wrench the pretzels out of Dean's grasp, who yelled back in response. "Sava and Dezia are the true OTP."

**/**

**i feel like the ending to that would be really typical 'end scene' episode omg. i live for cheesy endings tbh.**

**thank you so much for your kind reviews, you all are lovely people. i'm so glad you all are liking the story so far! don't forget to leave a review (if you can't think of anything to say, you can just say who's your favorite character so far… any critics you can make about my writing in general? etc… & i hope you all have a lovely day! (longer chapters yayyy… and I'm sorry if anything isn't very spot-on or accurate. I haven't seen season 4 in so long). thanks again for reading, don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow if you're liking the story so far, and I'll talk to you guys again in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell?"

The four stared down at the body presented before them. Returning to the morgue wasn't something Eva was pleased with, but she knew it had to be done. Currently, they were looking down at the body of a female victim, her hair pushed back to reveal two bite marks on the nape of her neck.

"Hey, you got me," Dietrich shrugged. "I mean, this killer is some grade-A-wacko, right? I mean, some Satan worshipping. Anne Rice-reading, gothic psycho vampire-wannabe?"

Dean stared at the Sheriff. "Uh, sure. Listen, Sheriff, do you mind if me and my partners examine the body a lil' more?"

Sheriff Dietrich shrugged once more. "That's fine," he said. He shot a glance towards Kāzia. "As long as your Agent here doesn't shove her hand down the chest again."

A bright flush scattered across Kāzia's face as she stared at the ground, shifting her feet awkwardly. Sheriff Dietrich nodded once more to the agents before exiting the morgue. Dean turned towards Kāzia.

"You heard the Sheriff, Kaz."

Kāzia huffed irritably, crossing her arms. "For your information, Dean - this is just the work of a shapeshifter trying to reenact his favorite horror movies. Can we get a move on and kill this son of a bitch?"

Dean frowned. "Son of a bitch is my catchphrase."

Kāzia smirked. "Yeah, I know, I've watched you say it a million times."

Shaking his head, Dean muttered things about how this was all 'crazy', and bent down along with Sam to examine the body a little further. Eva listened in at how Sam was saying that the werewolf attempt also collected a few, real werewolf hairs. Eva stepped towards Kāzia, shaking her friend to get her attention.

"How are we going to stop Dean and Jamie getting together?" asked Eva. Kāzia shook her head.

"We don't. I can't think of any other way to get to the shapeshifter other than use Dean and Jamie for bait."

Eva frowned. "That's diabolical of you, Kaz."

Kāzia shrugged. "Like you said. We can't change the story that much. Besides - there are bigger things I want to fix rather than Dean trying to get laid, y'know."

"Like Cas and the Leviathans?"

"And the First Blade and Mark of Cain," added Kāzia. Eva opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted as her friend continued, "I know you don't agree with it, Eves, but it has to be done. I've been thinking about what you said… and you're right. If we get to that point, we will fix it. And if we don't… we'll leave it as is."

Eva gave a small smile. "Following my advice?"

Kāzia grinned back. "It isn't the first time."

The Winchesters stepped forward. Dean sighed as he said, "guess we head back to the bar. I'm starvin'."

The others followed in response as they headed to the bar, saying their goodbyes and thank yous to Sheriff Dietrich on the way out. Eva glanced back over her shoulder at Kāzia, who was at the moment, kicking at the concrete ground. She hesitated, wondering if she should approach her friend or leave her be. Finally deciding that she didn't want to bother her, Eva continued on.

They finally entered the bar. Sam and Dean led them to a booth where the girls slid in across from them. In a few moments, the brothers were already discussing what they had seen. Eva exchanged a look with Kāzia. She knew that they were both thinking the same thing: _why didn't they believe them? _

_Because they highly doubt they're a wonderfully acclaimed tv show, Eva, that's why. _Eva silently scolded herself. She looked up only when Sam nodded, saying, "real werewolves don't have actual werewolf hair. And all the blood was still in that girl's system. So this is obviously just reenactments-"

"I _told _you guys already," Kāzia interrupted. "It's the shapeshifter-"

"How can I help you guys?" asked Jamie, interrupting Kāzia. She quickly shut her mouth, sinking back into the booth as she looked at the Winchesters, then finally at Eva.

"By joinin' me tonight," Dean replied, giving her his all-famous "I-wanna-get-laid" look. Eva rolled her eyes, exchanging an exasperated look with Sam and Kāzia.

Jamie smirked. "And what if I don't?"

Dean shrugged. "I may or may not live with it."

Jamie was extremely careful with her word choice, Eva realized as the conversation between the two continued with dead-on flirting. Eva rested her forehead against her hands, glancing at Kāzia, hoping to make similar eye contact with her friend in making a slightly agitated, exasperated look, but Kāzia was speaking in quiet tones with Sam.

"Wait… so a shapeshifter is really behind all this? Because he's a fan of monster movies?"

"Well, yeah, that's the title of the episode."

Sam nodded slowly. "That explains the inaccurate vamp bites and werewolf hairs." Sam glanced back towards Dean, who was now writing his number along Jamie's arm. Sam sighed, exchanging looks with Kāzia and Eva before clearing his throat.

Eva slid out of the booth first, followed by Kāzia, turning back to see Sam still stuck behind Dean, who was grinning at Jamie. "I'll see you later tonight… here, I guess." A bright smile lit up on Jamie's face.

"Can't wait," said Dean as he followed the two girls waiting. Sam sighed as they headed out of the bar, to the parking lot where the Impala was parked.

"Werewolves don't actually have real werewolf hair," Sam explained to Dean once they had (again) gone over the topic about how this supernatural creature was indeed a shapeshifter. "I don't know how we're gonna find the shapeshifter, since it'll probably take on another skin-"

"We'll find a way, Sammy." Dean clasped Sam's shoulder, still grinning as he added, "we always do."

Sam shook off Dean's hand, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket, reading the text message it had previously buzzed with. Sam looked at Kāzia, then Eva.

"Before we get back on this case, I need your numbers." He nodded to the two girls before handing Eva his phone. "Since… you're technically agents-in-training."

Eva put in her full name - _Eva Nolan _- and then inserted her number, handing the phone to Kāzia. She glanced over when she saw Kāzia slip out her phone to check her own number.

"What the hell is that thing?" Dean asked.

Eva bit her lip, looking at Dean and Sam's confused expressions, then back at Kāzia, who stared at her iPhone, then looked back at the two brothers.

"A phone?" she said bluntly.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I can tell it's a phone."

"It's a smartphone," Kāzia sighed. "An iPhone 5 to be exact."

"iPhone 5?" Sam frowned.

"Do we have to go over this again?" Kāzia slipped her phone back into her back pocket as she saved the newly added contact, handing the phone to Sam. "We already told you - Eva and I aren't from this universe. Technically. We're still from earth."

"Oh, no, I was beginnin' to think you two were martians." Dean rolled his eyes. Kāzia met his gaze evenly before turning to Sam again.

"If you have any more questions, you can ask us. But not now. You said we have to continue the case?" asked Kāzia, changing the topic.

Sam hesitated before looking back at the newly received call from Sheriff Dietrich, along with a text. "Sheriff says that there was a murder outside of the museum. Apparently, a guard was strangled to death while on watch for the Egyptian section."

As they headed for the car, Eva tugged on Kāzia's arm. Once her friend met her gaze, she whispered, "does your phone still work here?"

Kāzia nodded, showing the lock screen. It displayed the date accurately, although the year had changed. Eva frowned.

"How does that even work? The iPhone wasn't even invented yet, I don't think."

"I don't know, but I'm sort of grateful," Kāzia said. "At least we have a quick Internet source just in case we need to make sure where we are in the season."

Eva nodded. She had a point, although she kept wondering how this was working out. She knew that the technology she and Kāzia possessed in their pockets did not belong in the year present during the season (at this moment, 2008). Eva continued to contemplate the different theories as to how she and Kāzia were somehow _literally _transported into their tv. Maybe it was Gabriel's work? Or maybe there was an actual earthquake, and the two girls were in the hospital suffering from some sort of coma. That involved the both of them. Living in the same parallel universe of their coma dream.

Once arriving at the museum, police cars and police tap were already surrounding the front doors. Eva followed the Winchesters and Kāzia to the group of policemen, all flashing their IDs in synch.

"Just in time, Agents," Sheriff Dietrich said, stepping from the group of policemen. He glanced back to the scene then at the Winchesters. "We've secured the place for you so you can investigate it. I swear to God, this town has some freaky wannabes."

"Thank you, Sheriff," Sam nodded his acknowledgement as the four walked past the police tape underline and through the doors. Immediately, upon greeting the scenery of the abandoned museum, Eva felt as if she were in the middle of some obscure horror scene. She glanced towards Kāzia to see that her friend was looking around the museum, a slight look of interest present on her face.

They finally crossed over to the Egyptian section of the museum. Sam lead the three to the Egyptian sarcophagus, bending down to examine it. Eva leaned in towards Kāzia.

"Butt," she whispered.

Kāzia made a face. "Oh my god, Eva, shut up."

"This isn't even the real thing," Sam concluded, straightening his posture as he turned to face the two girls and Dean, who was looking around the museum, appearing to be disinterested in the whole thing. "It's a prop." He ripped open the sarcophagus to reveal the mummy - a flimsy, bandaged doll.

"So what did this mummy puppet use for the smoke?" Dean asked.

"My guess? Probably… dry ice." Sam responded, glancing back at the two girls. They nodded their agreements as Sam glanced back to Dean. Dean shrugged once more, glancing at his watch.

"Listen, Sammy, I gotta get goin'. You think you an' the girls can handle this one?" Dean asked, looking at Sam, then to the girls.

Sam sighed, turning back to look at the sarcophagus. "That's fine, Dean."

Dean grinned. "Meet you back at the motel."

**XxX**

Sitting in front of them was an ear.

Presumably, the shapeshifter's ear. Eva made a face as Kāzia lightly poked at it.

"Is that the shapeshifter's ear?" she asked.

Dean nodded, a look of disgust on his face. "Freakshow tried to attack Jamie."

"So I'm guessing your date was ruined?" Sam asked.

Dean gave him a look before turning back to the girls. He dangled a medallion in front of them. "He ran off after I ripped this junk off."

"What? Big-macho Dean couldn't catch up with a puny, vampire wannabe?" Kāzia smirked. Dean met her gaze evenly, making a face.

"Haha, very funny, Miss-Bitch-Know-It-All," he said. He glanced towards Sam before adding, "think this could link to anythin'?"

"You didn't know?" Sam inquired. After Dean didn't say anything, he added, "in the original novel _Dracula, _Dracula can't have his medallion removed. He'll die if it's taken from him."

Dean looked at the medallion dangling from his hand. "Over this plastic junk?"

"Technically, the actual medallion was made of-"

"See? The shapeshifter is reenacting the movie Dracula," Kāzia cut in. "And he believes that Jamie is the protagonist that he falls in love with."

Dean was quiet for a moment before asking, "is there a… Hark-something in that movie?"

"Harker?" Kāzia corrected. "And yes, there is. Him and Mina are characters from _Dracula_. I think in the end, Harker ends up killing Dracula to save Mina's life."

"So the shapeshifter is just trying to make it so the antagonist wins?" Sam asked.

Eva nodded. "Bingo was his name-o."

Dean groaned. "So we gotta shapeshifter-vampire-wannabe-actor believin' I'm some Harker that kills him?"

Kāzia shrugged. "Which is why he'll try to kill you."

Dean frowned. "Well, that's not gonna happen." He sighed, tossing the medallion in his hand before throwing it against the small, motel table. "Let's head back to the bar."

No one protested as the four climbed back into the Impala. The car ride was silent as they finally made it to the parking lot of the bar. Eva glanced towards Kāzia to see her friend was staring at the lock screen of the phone. Dean exited the car without a word. Sam turned to the girls.

"Do you want to want in here?" he asked. "I don't think we'll be long."

Kāzia nodded her agreement as Sam threw them the keys Dean had left behind. He closed the door, running after his brother. Eva glanced back at Kāzia, who had returned to stare at her phone.

"Kaz-"

She was interrupted as Kāzia groaned, hitting her head against the back of the car's chair. Eva stared at her friend as Kāzia continued to complain.

"When are we gonna meet Cas? I need my ship of Kazstiel to soar."

"Kaz, ships sail, they don't soar."

Kāzia closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands, her phone resting in her lap. "Whatever," she mumbled through her hands. "We're not even at episode 10 of this season and I'm already done."

"Well, after this episode it's the Halloween one, right?" Eva encouraged. "Maybe we can convince them-"

"After this episode it's _Yellow Fever. _The one where Dean gets the illness that makes him fear everything? We'll meet Bobby in that one, and then after that we have the Halloween episode where we finally meet my true love-"

"How many season do you think we'll be here?" Eva interrupted.

Kāzia was quiet before she said, "I don't know… Maybe 6 at the most?"

"I want to be here for all 10."

Kāzia met Eva's gaze. "We don't even know what happens in season 10, Eva. The first episode was going to air the day after we were gonna watch season 4-"

"You said yourself - let's save the Winchesters. We're gonna save the Winchesters." Eva nodded her head in confirmation for herself. "After all - you said your iPhone works, right? We can just Google the episodes."

"Uh, I guess we could-"

"And then my ship of you and Dean will sail."

Kāzia rolled her eyes. "More like you'll get onboard for Kazstiel."

Eva made a face. "More like I'll jump off the ship of Kazstiel."

Kāzia frowned. "Hey… I think I'll be good for him."

Eva smiled. "Yeah, sure. You'll just confuse him with your extensive vocabulary."

Kāzia made a face with a mix of mock shock and offense. "That is inexplicably rude, how dare you say that about me, I can't believe you could be so odiously heinous, Eves!"

Eva laughed, with Kāzia joining in soon enough. After about five more minutes passed, the girls exchanged looks once more.

"You think Sam's okay?" Kāzia asked. Before the two could react, Sam opened the door to the driver's seat of the Impala.

"Uh, hey?" Eva said.

Sam started the car, looking back at the two girls. "Jamie says that Lucy claims Ed has a crush on her. We need to find him and fast - I think he could be the shapeshifter."

"No, Sam, Ed isn't-"

Before Eva could correct the Winchester, he had already backed out of the bar and started the car towards the theatre.

"Sam, stop the car," Kāzia ordered.

"Kaz, Ed is the shapeshifter." He parked the car in the parking lot, hesitating for a moment before turning back to the two girls. His brow furrowed. "Isn't he?"

"No," Eva sighed. "Lucy - Jamie's friend? She's the shapeshifter. And now Dean and Jamie are gonna get kidnapped by him - I mean… her?"

Sam met the two girls' accusing looks. "So… you're saying we were with the shapeshifter all along?"

Kāzia shrugged. "More or less."

Sam groaned, glancing back at the front of the theatre. Ed was sitting there, playing the bagpipes for a growing crowd. He continued to hesitate.

"Sam, I promise you - it isn't Ed. "Lucy" just said Ed had a crush on Jamie so that way you dumbasses wouldn't suspect her - guess it worked," Kāzia sighed.

"Great," Sam muttered, backing out of the parking lot and headed back towards the bar.

"I would forget about that," Kāzia said as they neared the bar. "He probably already kidnapped them. That is, after Dean and Jamie make out."

Sam laughed. "So you're saying you guys watched my brother make out with tons of girls on tv?"

Eva shrugged. "Not like he was the only one."

The two girls smirked as they saw Sam's face pinken slightly as he continued to drive. As they continued to search for the house, Sam cleared his throat.

"So… um… what else do you know… about us?"

"What do you mean?" Eva asked, pushing up her glasses to the bridge of her nose once more.

"Um, I don't know… future? Past things?"

Eva exchanged a look with Kāzia. She knew that they were both thinking the same thing. _Jess. _

"Jess really loved you, Sam, " Kāzia started. Sam was quiet as they continued to drive through the town, looking at the various houses.

"What about Ruby?" Sam inquired, changing the topic.

"What about her?" Eva frowned.

Sam was quiet. Kāzia cleared her throat. "Um."

"You can say whatever, you know," Sam said, the tone in his voice becoming more angry and agitated. "It's not going to hurt my feelings. After all - you both said you know the whole story about us. What about other people in our lives?"

"It's hard to say, Sam," Kāzia sighed. "We can't tell you much now… because… y'know, it might tamper with the show-"

"Nevermind then," Sam interrupted. An awkward air was beginning to suffocate the three present in the Impala. When they finally reached the shapeshifter's house, it was already dark. As Sam parked the car and the three exited, he opened the back trunk, pulling out the silver bullet gun. Kāzia took it from him, flicking off the safety switch.

"Time to kill this son of a bitch."

**/**

**thank you all for your reviews! i'm so so so sorry this chapter took forever to come out - i've been suffering from writer's block, and I promise you that the end is completely rushed - i, myself, felt like this chapter went on forever (probably because I've been writing it for a whole straight week with my mom yelling over my shoulder and school giving me too much homework and tests and telling me that my grades are more important than my mental health(-: ). anyway, continue to review since they literally are the highlight of my day, fave and follow if you want to see more chapters, and i hope that the next chapter will come out sooner! have a lovely day. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**[ **_Yellow Fever _**]**

Eva was astounded.

Amazed.

Flabberghasted.

Dazed.

Uncle Bobby Singer was standing right in front of her. Well, technically, they were standing on the grounds of the Cassity & Sons Lumber Mill. But he was _still right there. _

"Can you tell them to stop gapin' at me?" Bobby asked, glancing at Sam. Sam cleared his throat, nudging Kāzia who in returned, nudged Eva. She cleared her throat, pushing up glasses once more before glancing back at the mill.

Bobby cleared his throat before adding, "so, you two claim that we're some sorta tv show?"

"We don't claim," Kāzia said, "we know."

Eva knew that getting to Bobby would probably be their hardest mission to complete - she and Kāzia loved Bobby and all, but she knew that he would be most cynical about the idea of his life being a tv show.

"Bobby," Sam started, "I _promise _you, you can trust them. They've proven a lot."

Bobby scoffed, crossing his arms. He shuffled around for a book before handing it to Sam.

"_The Encyclopedia of Spirits, _right?" Kāzia asked. Bobby exchanged a look with Sam, who just shrugged in response.

"Coulda just seen the cover," Bobby muttered.

"The ghost we're dealing with is the Japanese Burbaru, right?" Kāzia continued. Bobby stared at her as she added, "and you've been "speaking Japanese since before Sam and Dean were born"."

"I was just gonna say that," Bobby mumbled. He shot a glare at Kāzia before adding to Sam, "now I can't show off my Japanese to this idjit-"

"Bobby, see?" Sam interrupted. He set the book down on the hood of the Impala as he added, "they know a lot of things. I bet that they can-"

"Sam," Bobby cut the younger Winchester off, along with his all-famous look as he added in a lower tone, "I'll speak with you an' Dean after we sort all this Ghost mania out."

Eva exchanged her own look with Kāzia. She stepped towards her friend, leaning in to whisper, "he doesn't believe us. He probably thinks we're demons, Kaz."

Kāzia sighed. "He'll come around. If Dean tells him that he trusts as well, and we prove we're not evil or cynical, he'll see that we're here because we want to help."

"Maybe we're just self-sabotaging ourselves, Kaz," Eva finally said, after a few moments of hesitation. Kāzia stared at her as she added, "we should have just pretended we were some random hunters-"

"And then Bobby would research us and realize that we don't exist in this universe." Kāzia cut her off. Eva bit her lip, staring at the floor. She heard her friend sigh as she added, "I know we could have gone about this a better way, but I know one thing and that's not to hold in secrets for too long - they would get mad that we lied to them in the beginning, and Winchesters don't forgive easily."

"Alright you two," Bobby said. He threw them chains as he pointed at the car. "Let's see if you can round up this ghost."

Lugging the chains towards the car, both Eva and Kāzia knelt down as they began to wrap the chains around the bottom of the car. Eva smirked as she remembered Kāzia pretending to like cars as she said, "hey, Kaz, what's this thingy called?" She pointed up to something on the bottom-edges of the car.

"Safety standpoints," replied Kāzia smoothly. Eva choked on her laughter, causing her friend to shoot her a glare.

"S-sorry," she giggled. "It's just… how the heck do you know that? You're one of the most unknowledged people on cars - if you had to take a test on cars, you would fail it hands down-"

"I think we get it, Eves," Kāzia interrupted sourly. Eva coughed again, trying to conceal her laughter, mumbling a few sorrys every now and then. "I looked up some car parts while we were waiting in the motel for Sam and Dean to get back," Kāzia explained.

"To impress Dean?" Eva smirked.

"As you said before," Kāzia ignored her friend's attempts, finishing wrapping around the first part of the chain around the back of the car. She grabbed the other part of the chain, wrapping it around a second time with Eva's help. "I have no knowledge whatsoever on cars."

"Aww, you want to impress Dean so badly, don't you?" Eva cooed, purposely ignoring Kāzia's explanations. Kāzia scoffed, deciding not to argue about it and the two ended up working in awkward silence, which Eva regretted. She shifted uncomfortably on her knees as they continued to pass around the chains, making sure they were tight enough, leaving enough for it to loop around the ghost's neck and drag him around the Lumber Mill.

"Not to shabby," Bobby stated once the girls had finished. They rose to their feet, quickly wiping off the dust that clung to the knees of their pants as he added, "which one of you'll help Sam wrangle up-"

"Eva will," Kāzia interrupted, smirking. Eva felt her face heat up as Kāzia shoved her towards the taller Winchester. Sam took no note of Eva's awkwardness, only smiled as he nodded towards the entrance of the Lumber Mill. He waited for Eva as she continued to hesitate until the awkwardness began to subside and she followed Sam into the Lumber Mill. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Kāzia saying something to Bobby, who merely laughed in response.

_I'm gonna kill her I'm gonna kill her I'm gonna kill her, _Eva thought as she turned away, her face boiling from the blush staining her cheeks.

The walk with Sam into the Lumber Mill wasn't as awkward as Eva presumed it to be, but it still was pretty awkward. She glanced at him to see he wasn't looking at her, but more around the office of the Lumberjack. When he looked back at Eva, he was already at the desk.

"Can you knock some things over?" Sam asked. "Just piss the ghost off a little."

"O-Okay…" Eva mumbled, not fond of pissing off an-already-pissed-off ghost, but did what Sam said and kicked the wooden chair over. She swiped off all the items on the desk - pencils, spare wooden sticks, etc. - and grabbed one of the drawings of Jessie O'Brien. Before ripping it like Sam was doing, she examined the artistic works. It was astonishing - the contours of her face, the beautiful use of shading and charcoal - that she didn't want to rip it up at all. Some beautiful artwork like this should be preserved forever. When she looked up, she saw Sam staring at her and quickly ripped the drawing in half.

"Come on out, Luther," Sam called, turning around in circles as he continued to rip up the drawings. Eva felt a stab of empathy for Luther - he had wonderful artistic talent that should have been shared with the world if he hadn't drawn someone else's wife. Eva stepped backwards, only to run into something that wasn't the wall of the Lumber Mill.

She turned around on her heel quickly, meeting the angered face of Luther. Eva opened her mouth to say something - an apology of sorts, or maybe compliment his skills - but she knew he had seen both Sam and herself rip his drawings into millions of pieces.

As Sam threw the last remains of the drawings of Jessie onto the ground, Luther let out a scream of rage and pain. He advanced towards Eva, who stumbled backwards and oh-so-coordinately, fell onto her harshly onto the cemented floor. She winced in pain, then attempted to stand up, but her legs and arms were shaking so much she couldn't find a way to stand without falling back down.

A firm hand reached forward and gripped tight onto the side of her arm, yanking her onto her feet and dragging her out of the Lumber Mill, Luther yelling in a rampage behind them. Sam felt around for the walkie-talkie, but Eva had dropped it in the process of running away from Luther.

"Dammit," Sam muttered, glancing back. They slowed to a stop upon seeing Luther had vanished. They hadn't even exited the Lumber Mill. Eva listened carefully and heard that the machines were still running.

"Sam-" she started, but let out a surprised shriek as Luther appeared, throwing Sam clear across the room, running into the very table they had destroyed. As Luther advanced on the unarmed Winchester, Eva glanced at the chain. Sam hadn't set the spell on it yet. She closed her eyes, running through the episode she and Kāzia had watched too many times just for the sake of hearing Dean screaming like a girl, and attempted to remember the Japanese spell.

When it finally came to her, she picked up the chain, whispered the spell quickly, and threw it around Luther's neck, tightening it. In doing so, she felt so much guilt at the sight of the fear that now shone in the eyes of Luther's ghost.

"Bobby, Kaz, now!" she screamed, hoping that they could hear her. At the sight of the chain becoming smaller in length, Luther's ghost was soon brought to the ground and dragged out of the Lumber Mill. Not wanting to see him being dragged around the road in front of the mill. She held out her hand to Sam, who took it and helped the Moose stagger to his feet.

"Thanks," he said, still breathless from his run-in with pissed-off Luther. Eva shrugged in response as she glanced back outside. The machinery inside of the Lumber Mill was easing to a stop. She exchanged a look with Sam before heading out of the Lumber Mill to see the Impala had stopped driving around, and Luther's ghost had disappeared.

Kāzia and Bobby exited the car, making their way towards Sam and Eva. Eva watched as Kāzia continued to look over her shoulder, before advancing towards the chain upon which Luther's ghost had disappeared forever. She knelt down beside it, touching it as if it were so delicate it would break if she made one wrong move.

Bobby, Sam and Eva exchanged looks as they advanced forward, listening to what Kāzia was saying.

"I hope now you can finally rest in peace, Luther," she whispered. "Even if you can't hear me… I'm sorry."

Bobby exchanged a look with Sam once more before they looked at Eva for an explanation. Eva shrugged. "Kaz is really compassionate. She'd probably be the last person ever to retreat to the dark side."

"Apologizing to a ghost that killed people with its Ghost sickness?" Bobby sounded disgruntled at the thought.

"Well, Luther was hated throughout the whole town," Sam vouched for Kāzia's sympathy, "she probably feels bad about it."

"You know," Kāzia said, making her way towards them. "_She _can hear you." She looked at Bobby, who was still giving her a supsicious look. "I wasn't giving a spell to make him come back to life, so I'm not some sorta witch, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't thinkin' that." Despite Bobby having his arms crossed in an attempt to look nonchalant, a smile crossed his face as he added, "there ain't a spell that can make a ghost come back from the dead."

"So zombies are a no?" Eva asked. Bobby nodded.

"Oh thank god," Kāzia sighed with relief. A smile crossed Sam's face.

"You're scared of zombies?" he asked, slightly bemused. Kāzia returned his look with a frown.

"They were once human too, and now they're eating living human's brains! Isn't that a little creepy?" she questioned, crossing her own arms across her chest.

"If you work with these two idjits, you're gonna have-ta get used to creepy," Bobby said as they walked towards the Impala. Sam bent down, untying the chain.

Eva looked at Bobby. "So… we can…?"

Bobby sighed. "Talkin' to that one," he pointed to Kāzia, who smiled, "I realized that if she can make my cold-hearted soul laugh, then you both are worth somethin'."

Eva grinned alongside Kāzia. "We should get back to Dean," Eva suggested. Kāzia nodded in response as all four of them climbed into the Impala, Bobby driving and Sam riding shotgun.

Kāzia took out her phone and began texting. Eva stared at it, still wondering how a smartphone like the iPhone still worked in this time period. If anything, only the iPhone 2 or 3 existed. She glanced back at her phone when it buzzed with a text.

**From: **Kaz

_how was your date with sammy? ;-)_

Eva felt the blush creep up on her cheeks once more as she quickly flipped her phone over and began typing vigorously on the keypad.

**To: **Kaz

_Oh shut up shut up shut up!_

**From: **Kaz

_hahahaha. don't worry, I ship it real hard. Sava for life….a? _

**To: **Kaz

_See, I told you it would catch on. :P_

**From: **Kaz

_that is the weirdest emoticon ever. _

**To: **Kaz

_not as weird as the shipname Kazstiel. _

**From: **Kaz

_SHUT UP WE ARE PERFECT TOGETHER OMG_.

Eva laughed out loud, exchanging looks with Kāzia, who was also giggling like crazy. Sam glanced over his shoulder the two, smiling.

"Who are you texting?" he asked.

"My mom," Kāzia responded. Sam frowned, along with Eva. Kāzia looked up when she realized both of them were staring at her weirdly. She shrugged it off nonchalantly as she texted Eva her response:

**From: **Kaz

_I didn't want to say 'your mom' like an immature person bc his mom's dead :-(_

An understanding "ooooh" escaped Eva's lips as she looked up at Kāzia, nodding her acknowledgements to the text. They looked back up to see Sam was still staring at them, confused.

"Everything's all good, Sammy," Kāzia said, putting her phone in her back pocket of her jeans as she added, "I can call you Sammy, right? Or is it just Dean?"

Sam laughed lightly, shrugging. "I guess it's alright."

"Yes!" Kāzia grinned in triumph as she exchanged excited looks with Eva. "I feel like I've won the lottery."

"Just don't let Dean find out I'm letting you two call me that," Sam said, turning around so he was facing forward once more.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Eva said, exchanging looks with Kāzia. They nodded, already knowing what the plan was going to be - Dean was going to find out, and find out he shall.

"So I'm assuming you two idjits know 'bout Lilith and the apocalypse?" Bobby asked.

"The apocalypse that doesn't involve the zombies I'm so scared of?" Kāzia asked. When she saw Bobby nod through the rearview mirror she added, "yeah, we know… We know a lot of stuff, actually. How angels are dicks and how demons are… well… demons-"

"Do you know how to stop Lilith?" Sam asked.

Eva exchanged a look with Kāzia. "Um… well… the 66 seals, right? If Lilith breaks every seal, then the apocalypse will start."

"Ooh, so they do their studying too, don't they?" Bobby asked from the driver's seat.

"Oh, no, that's all Kaz - I don't study," Eva laughed.

Kāzia shrugged. "If you wanna make the buck, you gotta go big."

Sam turned around once more, raising an eyebrow. "That made no sense, you know."

"Hey, who's the one that almost had a Doctorate Degree? And who's the one that only went to college for a month?" Kāzia retorted.

Sam met her gaze evenly. "Who's the one that went to Stanford?"

Kāzia sunk back in the chair, grumbling some biting remarks incoherently. Eva grinned as she looked at Sam. "Not this girl," she shook her head, pointing at Kāzia. Kāzia glared at the three who were now laughing quite loudly.

"You'll all regret this when I'm the anesthesiologist during your surgeries and I decide I won't help you," she said triumphantly. The three quieted down for a moment before laughing again.

"She thinks we're actually gonna go to a hospital!" Eva cried out, snorting. She shook Kāzia. "Silly Kaz, don't you know going to hospitals in Supernatural Land is a no-no?" She reached forward, squeezing the loose skin of Kāzia's left cheek. Kāzia quickly swatted her friend's hand away.

"Supernatural Land?" Bobby asked, glancing at Sam. Sam merely shrugged in response.

"It's what they call our world," he said.

Bobby made a face then looked at the rear view mirror to make eye contact with the girls. Once they did, he said, "really? Supernatural Land? _Supernatural Land? _You kiddin' me? Couldn't ya have thought about anything better that doesn't make our world sound like a happy, bright carnival like Disneyland?"

"Well, um, technically, since the word _Supernatural _is in it, it's not really happy, bright carnival land," Kāzia pointed out. Bobby scoffed, looking back at the road as the car turned left.

"Idjit," he mumbled.

**/**

**yay this chapter was really short bc i actually don't know how to put the girls in this episode! so, thank you all for reviewing last time - they honestly all made me laugh. feel free to review as much as you want; it's really beneficial to me since i can understand what you guys like and don't like about the story so i can make it enjoyable for the both of us. :-) so yeah! review, fave and follow the story if you want to be notified of new chapters being posted, and have a lovely day! **


	8. Chapter 8

**[ **_It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester _**]**

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Kāzia frowned as she glanced down at her attire. She and Eva had gone to the nearest costume shop and picked out what they thought was most suitable - 80s fashioned, upcoming author (Kāzia) and typical Sherlock Holmes (Eva).

"It's Halloween, asshole," Kāzia shrugged. Eva adjusted the plaid cap on her head as she nodded in agreement. She fumbled with the black pipe and stuck it between her teeth.

Sam groaned in response to the word 'Halloween'. A smile crossed Kāzia's face as she remembered how Sam absolutely hated Halloween - "_we live Halloween almost every day!" _- was his usual response to whenever Dean would mention it.

"Well… I don't know if you two know, but Halloween is sorta for the young ones," Dean smirked.

Kāzia met his gaze evenly. "How do you expect us to save those teenagers trapped in the cemetery if we don't at least blend in?"

Dean frowned. "What?"

Kāzia sighed. "Nevermind."

"Besides, Halloween is two days away," Sam said. He slid his phone in his blazer's pocket as he looked back at the two. "You should probably change so we can go to the Wallace's home."

Kāzia groaned, exchanging looks with Eva as Eva slipped off her Holmes cap and pipe, throwing them on the motel bed as Kāzia grabbed her FBI attire, tossing Eva hers as they headed towards the bathroom.

"Can't get any mark of appreciation from those two, can we?" she asked, glaring pointedly at the Winchesters.

"No, but Dean can get the Mark of Cain," Eva mumbled.

"Eva, shut up."

"Sorry."

**XxX**

To put it short, Luke's wife was frantic. As Sam continued to question her, Dean, Eva and Kāzia herself were searching around the kitchen nonchalantly. Kāzia opened the pantry where Mrs Wallace had said the candy was kept. She frowned, peering in. There was no hex bag present.

"The candy wasn't by the fridge," Mrs Wallace said pointedly, glaring at Dean. Dean moved away from the fridge, gripping something tightly in his hand. He hid his hands behind his back, attempting to smile politely at the frantic widow.

"We need to check everything, just to make sure," said Dean. Mrs Wallace stared him before being interrogated once more by Sam. Once the interrogation finished, all four exited the Wallace's household. Dean held up the hex bag, tossing it to Sam.

"Think it's your typical witch-voodoo?" Dean asked.

"It has gold thread, an herb extinct for probably more than… 200 years? And also a Celtic coin and the charred finger bone of an infant," Kāzia said before Sam had a chance to open the bag and see for himself. The two Winchesters exchanged looks before glancing back at the two girls.

"We do our studying," Eva added when the silence became a little too prominently awkward.

Dean exchanged another look with Sam before the two led the girls back to the Impala. "Is there anything you don't know?"

"I don't know how to whistle," Kāzia admitted, earning another few confused looks from the Winchesters.

"How do you not know how to whistle?" Sam asked, looking slightly amused.

Eva frowned. "Yes, I'd like to know this too. I thought you could whistle?"

"Well, sort of," Kāzia continued as they climbed into the infamous black Impala. "I mean, I could whistle to the tune of _Frosty the Snowman, _but other songs just sound off-key."

"Maybe you're just not on point," Eva pointed out, grinning at the mainstream pun she had made.

"Eva, stop."

"Sorry."

**XxX**

Back at the motel, the four hunters (Sam and Dean being the previous hunters, Eva and Kāzia now being promoted to "self-acclaimed hunters") were beginning to sort through the information they had gathered. The murder of Tracy Davis' friend had brought the Winchesters to a halt, attempting to piece together the evidence they had received.

"So is this the grudge-gone-wrong?" asked Dean, sitting at the end of one of the motel beds. Sam was still typing on his laptop, not bothering to look at his brother before he finally picked up a book to the side of the table.

"Not even close," Sam said, tossing the book to Dean. The girls stood off to the side, watching as the all-familiar episode began to play out. As they listened to Sam tell Dean about Samhain, the demon that was going to be risen by the witch attempting the spell, Kāzia turned to Eva. Her friend was watching the brother's conversation intently.

"If Samhain is raised tomorrow on Halloween where the veil between living and dead is thinnest, then he'll be able to bring out any other dead creature he wants. It'll bring a blood bath that we can't stop," Sam finished. Dean was quiet for a moment before tossing the heavy book he didn't read back to Sam.

"Then we better stop this demon before the apocalypse begins, shouldn't we Sammy?" Dean turned back to the two girls. "Would've been helpful if you two mentioned an ultra-powerful demon before we got here."

Kāzia shrugged. "We wanted to see how you two would handle it."

"I think they did quite well," said Eva, nodding. Kāzia met her gaze, nodding as well.

"Quite."

Dean muttered something incoherent, causing the two girls to glare at him. He cleared his throat before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, frowning.

"It's Halloween tomorrow," Dean responded in an almost 'duh' tone. "All the candy's gonna be on sale."

"Dude." Sam shook his head, flipping through the book before Dean disappeared behind the motel door.

**XxX**

Kāzia awoke in the middle of the night, her mind jumbled. She glanced to her left and saw the other bed, occupied by Sam. Dean was passed out on the floor while Eva was to her right, sleeping soundly. She sighed, glancing at the digital clock that sat on the bedside table in between the two beds - 2:42 am.

She knew that she would have troubles falling asleep now - in fact, she cursed the fact on how she had to wake up in the early morning since she knew almost automatically there was no hope for her to fall back asleep. She twisted around uncomfortably in the covers, wishing that they would have gotten a motel room with four beds - but then again, motel's only sported two at the most.

She wanted to wake Eva up and tell her everything she was thinking about - the plan she had, so that way they could get to the witch and kill her and her brother before they could start the ritual. Preventing Samhain from ever being risen would also stop Sam from using his powers stop Uriel from being a dick to him. Kāzia sighed, the gentle hum of the heater in the motel room being the only noise present.

Finally the light was beginning to shine outside. Kāzia continued to stare at the ceiling, her eyes feeling bloodshot. She had tried to close them and fall back asleep, but any suspicious noise made her jolt back awake. Dean was the first to get up, complaining about how stiff his back felt as he made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Sam turned around in the bed, his hair messy as he yawned in his sleep. Kāzia smiled as she thought, _sleeping moose, _in the most fangirl way possible.

After Dean had exited the bathroom Kāzia untangled herself from the thin blankets of the motel room as she crossed the room to the bathroom. She made eye contact with Dean and they awkwardly acknowledged one another, nodding their heads as Kāzia ducked inside the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind her.

As Kāzia was putting on the finishing touches of her makeup, the door was opened by Eva. Her curly hair was messy and her glasses had been put on askewed as she yawned, closing the door behind her and taking one of the toothbrushes they had bought from a convenience store a few miles back, smearing on the toothpaste and lazily began to brush her teeth.

"Mornin'," Kāzia said as she examined her hair. It had taken her around 20 minutes to fix it since she and Eva had both planned to wear their costumes the whole entire day. Eva grumbled in response as she spat out her toothpaste in the sink.

"Is it really?" she sighed, reaching for her own concealer, beginning to apply her simple makeup. "The day hasn't even started yet and I already feel like crap."

Kāzia smiled sympathetically. "We have a long day ahead of us," she noted as she made eye contact with her best friend through the mirror. "Today's also the day where-"

"You meet Cas, yeah yeah, I know," Eva interrupted, smiling.

"I was gonna say binge eat on candy but yeah, I guess that's relevant too." Kāzia grinned as she checked her reflection once more. She looked pretty decent, although she knew she could have done her hair a little better.

"I don't know what to ship!" Eva suddenly exclaimed. Kāzia stared at her friend as she added, "I've always been on board for Dezia but Kazstiel is so appealing now…"

Kāzia grinned. "See? I told you you'd catch on and we haven't even met him yet."

The two girls continued to speak about potential ships that could happen between the characters - normal fangirls doing their normal business - until they were finally done freshening up. They exited the bathroom to see that Sam was finally waking up. He yawned again as Kāzia leaned in, whispering, "yawning moose."

Eva snorted, attempting to keep her laughter at a down-low as Sam glanced at the two, raising an eyebrow in question. He finally shook his head, getting up as he headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

As Kāzia and Eva grabbed their costumes Dean cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "So you ain't gonna help us today? Tell us how to stop this Samhain?"

"We'll tell you when the time comes," Kāzia responded.

"Well, why not now? What's the difference?"

"A lot, Dean," Eva said this time. She frowned as she continued to search for her hat. "We can't spoil… it might change a lot of things."

Dean frowned as well. "Change _what?" _

"I've said too much." Eva's eyes widened as she responded in a hushed voice, exchanging a look with Kāzia. When Dean met Kāzia's eyes, giving her a questioning look, she only shrugged in response.

"Are you two seriously gonna wear those?" Dean asked, changing the topic. Kāzia shrugged again as she fixed the collar of her dress, grabbing the necklace that came with it on the bedside table.

"It's Halloween, loser," she responded, not bothering to look at him as she made sure everything about her costume was perfect.

"Where's my smoke pipe?" asked Eva suddenly as she turned the covers of the bed upside down, frantically looking for the pipe. Dean continued to stare at the two girls as Kāzia retrieved the pipe from underneath the bed. She handed it to Eva as Eva commented, "it's no Benedict Cumberbatch but it'll do… I was Matt Smith last year anyway."

"Matt who?" Dean asked. Kāzia nor Eva answered him as they continued to talk to each other about their costumes.

"Damn, maybe I should have been him. He's the… Twelfth Doctor right?"

Eva sighed, disappointed. "_Eleventh Doctor, _Kaz. You don't even watch Doctor Who so why would you dress up as him?"

Kāzia shrugged. "Dunno. I was Harry Potter for too many years."

"Hairy… otter?" Dean questioned. The girls ignored him once more as they continued to argue about Doctor Who and other things that obviously made no sense to the older Winchester brother in the slightest. He finally gave up in attempting to understand the two girls, shaking his head as he muttered "fangirls".

As Sam opened the door to the bathroom, exiting out of it, both Kāzia and Eva raced for it. Eva pushed Kāzia out of the way, cackling as she slammed the door in her friend's voice, yelling "sucka!" as she locked it. Kāzia cursed, hitting the door as she turned to face the Winchesters. They exchanged questioning looks with one another before meeting Kāzia's gaze.

She shrugged simply. "It's a fangirl thing."

**XxX**

"Y'know, nobody's gonna take you two seriously if you're dressed up like that," Dean commented as they headed for the school Tracy had attended to interrogate the teacher about Tracy's behavior. Kāzia met his gaze evenly as she flipped him off as the four continued towards the school.

"So are you guys serious when you say you can't tell us anything?" Sam asked again. Kāzia nodded.

"Sorry… we just… need to be careful, y'know? Not every day you get thrown into your favorite tv show."

"This ain't a tv show, Kaz. What kind of sick, twisted person would watch our lives for entertainment?" Dean snapped.

Kāzia exchanged a guilty look with Eva. "Uh… pfft, I don't know… Some freak, probably."

Dean looked at her. "You just said-"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kāzia interrupted as she made a run for the school, Eva trailing behind her. She opened the door quickly, entering with Eva as it slammed loudly behind them. A few moments after, Dean and Sam opened it, closing it gently as they followed them to Don Harding's class.

Upon entering the art room, Eva looked around excitedly, immediately running towards some charcoal paintings displayed a little farther in the room. Dean, however, was occupied with the grotesque masks hanging around the office. A look of fear crossed his face as Sam held up a mask, walking towards him.

"Remind you of anything?" Sam asked.

Dean looked startled. "Wh-what?"

Sam frowned. "That one Halloween when I was eight?"

"Oh… uh… yeah, yeah… I remember." Dean glanced back at the masks wearily as Sam put it back in place.

Kāzia watched as Dean glanced at the masks then at the ground, his eyes wide as he continuously was remembering visions of Hell. Kāzia wanted to go over and tell him that everything would be fine, but she knew that he wouldn't believe it.

"Can I help you?" Don asked, entering the room.

"Yeah… we're here to ask you about a Tracy Davis? She was a student here," said Sam, stepping forward. He and Dean flashed their FBI IDs, with Eva and Kāzia following en suite.

Don squinted at the IDs then nodded. "What do you need to know?"

"Well… what was she like? Was she a trouble student?" Sam asked.

Don sighed. "She was expelled… I'm sure you know that already, though." He added after a few moments hesitation, "she almost clawed my eyes out when I told her her artwork was inappropriate and disturbing."

"What was she drawing?" asked Kāzia.

"Oh… um, she was drawing pages of cryptic symbols… and violent drawings of her participating in killings." As he let the "agents" sink the information in he added, "I mean, artwork is open to anyone and your ideas can be whatever you want… but drawing such violent massacres?"

"Do you know where Tracy is now, Don?" Dean questioned.

Don shook his head, shrugging. "No one can locate her to follow up."

The four nodded, thanking Don for his time as they exited the school building. Immediately Dean scoffed. "He's lyin', I can tell."

"Great job, detective! You're the next Sherlock," commented Kāzia sarcastically. Dean made a face at her, mockingly as they continued to bicker. Only when Sam cleared his throat did they stop arguing, continuing to throw each other sidelong glances.

"Now is it time for you two to tell us how to stop this?" asked Sam. Kāzia and Eva exchanged glances before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, once we get back at the motel, though," Eva said. The two brothers agreed as they got in the Impala, driving back to the motel. As Dean parked in the parking lot and the four exited the car, Kāzia sighed.

"What's wrong, Kaz?" Eva asked.

"I'm just upset no one commented on our costumes." Dean snorted while a smile crossed Sam's face as Kāzia added, "I burned my fingers trying to do my hair all nice and shit."

"Maybe it would have been better if you were Hairy Otter," said Dean as he unlocked the motel room.

"Rude," Kāzia muttered as they entered the room. The Winchesters stopped, shocked at the sight of Uriel and Castiel.

Kāzia doubled backwards, almost running into Eva at the sight of Castiel. The attractive, blue-eyed Misha Collins - er… Castiel - was standing right in front of her. _Right. Freaking. There! _Excitement coursed through Kāzia as she felt her heart beat faster.

"Dean," Castiel started. He finally noticed the two girls and frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Who are they?"

"So you didn't bring them here?" asked Dean. Castiel continued to frown as Uriel glared at the two girls suspiciously. Dean exchanged a look with Sam, both not knowing how to confront the two angels about Eva and Kāzia.

"I don't see any Kazstiel happening yet," Eva muttered, loud enough for only Kāzia to hear. Kāzia shushed her almost immediately, causing Castiel and Uriel to glance at them, the suspicion still obvious in their gazes.

"Dean," Castiel repeated, "we'll discuss this later." He glanced towards Uriel, nodding to him as the angel stepped forward towards the girls.

"Wait!" Kāzia held her arm out as if it would stop Uriel from erasing their memories. Uriel frowned, but didn't slow down as he continued towards them. "We know that you two are angels and we know about everything don't kill us please!"

Uriel stopped and a heavy sigh escaped from both Dean and Sam. Castiel continued to stare at the two girls, confusion bright in his eyes as Uriel frowned at them.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"K-Kāzia and Eva…?"

"You sound unsure."

"I-I'm pretty sure," Kāzia stammered.

Uriel exchanged a look with Castiel before grabbing Kāzia by her head. She let out a shriek of surprise, realizing that the powerful angel was going to kill her. Immediately, Dean and Sam advanced forward. Dean grabbed Uriel's arms, attempting to get him to let go of Kāzia, who was also attempting to free herself.

"They're telling the truth!" Sam said hurriedly, grabbing onto Uriel's arms as well.

"Uriel," Castiel said, his voice gravelly. "Let go."

Uriel hesitated before finally doing as Castiel said, releasing Kāzia. Dean immediately stepped in front of her as Kāzia exchanged a startled look with Eva. Eva stared back at her, her eyes wide as they looked back at the scene.

"Cas, we can explain later. You just gotta trust me when I say that they can help - help more than you could ever think-"

"Dean." Castiel interrupted him once more. He glanced at Kāzia and Eva, holding Kāzia's gaze for a few moments before looking back at Dean. "We can discuss this later. Right now-"

"Why are you here?" asked Sam.

Castiel nodded to Uriel who revealed a hex bag. "This was stashed behind that wall over there." The angel nodded towards the wall farther left. In a moment, the bag disappeared from his hands.

"The witch is onto your investigation," Castiel explained. "You are running short on time. Samhain can not be risen under any costs. If he is risen, it will break one of the 66 Seals." He exchanged a look with Uriel before adding, "I advise that you, Sam and your two friends to leave town."

"And why's that?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowing.

Castiel hesitated before adding, "Uriel and I are going to wipe out this town. We do not know who the witch could be and when her next victim will be taken. It is the only way-"

"No," Kāzia said immediately. "You can't do that! Kill innocent people? Dick move, much?"

"Excuse you-" Uriel started, only to be stopped by Castiel. He waved a hand in front of Uriel, looking at Kāzia curiously.

"Dean claims that you know everything," the blue-eyed angel said. "What do you advise to do to stop Samhain?"

Kāzia hesitated. All eyes were on her and she could feel her palms begin to sweat underneath all the pressure. She glanced back at Eva who just stared back at her. "Um… "

Uriel scoffed. "Castiel, may I remind you of the consequences if this witch raises Samhain?"

"I already know of that, Uriel." Castiel glanced back at Dean before adding, "but if Dean trusts her-"

"Give us more time." Kāzia interrupted the conversation. Uriel scoffed once more while Castiel looked at her curiously.

"More time for what?"

"To stop the witch and Samhain. There are two witches working in on this, the teacher Don Harding and Tracy Davis. They're siblings and they want to raise Samhain since Tracy was in love with him… I think?"

An exasperated sigh left Eva as Kāzia stood there awkwardly, waiting for the angels to reply. Sam and Dean also stared at Kāzia, slightly dumbfounded.

"And how do you know this?" Uriel demanded.

"I… uh… I just know…" Kāzia muttered awkwardly.

"You just know," Uriel mocked. "How can we trust you? How do we know you aren't working for them? Or for _demons _in fact? Who are you?"

"I-I'm just a girl…?" Kāzia stammered, her anxiety levels beginning to rise. She didn't like all of the attention being focused on her, and she knew that Uriel would be a complete jerk about everything. She glanced back towards Eva who was staring at the floor.

"Just let us kill Samhain ourselves," Dean stepped in. "I won't let ya wipe this town off the map."

Castiel met Dean's gaze evenly before nodding. "Very well. We will hold off until you can stop the witch…-" he glanced back at Kāzia before adding, "-uh… _witches, _before they summon Samhain."

Uriel muttered something underneath his breath before vanishing. Castiel cast another curious look at Kāzia and Eva before flying off after him, the flutter of his wings signalling his disappearance.

Kāzia leaned in towards Eva, whispering, "that… that was Castiel… right?"

Eva looked up, smiling slightly. "I'm pretty sure."

A smile crossed Kāzia's face as she felt her cheeks heat up. "And he… he _looked _at me!"

Eva nodded. "Indeed he did."

Kāzia staggered jokingly, using Eva as support. "Eves, I'm weak. My love… oh how I wish I could have conversed with him more-"

"Kaz, shut up."

Dean made a face before asking, "wait… you _like _Cas?"

Kāzia shrugged, straightening her posture as she fixed Eva's cap, which she had skewed upon using her as a stable thing to support her weight on. "What's not to like about him?"

"Well, angels are dicks."

Sam shrugged. "I agree… I thought they were supposed to be helpful and not kill people just because they can."

"Well, Cas is adorable so your argument is really invalid," Kāzia said simply.

Dean made another face, exchanging a look with Sam, who wasn't sharing his same ideas. In fact, the younger Winchester brother looked quite amused by the whole thing. "Well… I guess I… what did you two call it? 'Ship it'?"

Kāzia grinned, elbowing Eva. "See? I told you it would catch on."

"Yeah, yeah. Do you have to bring that up every time we mention it?"

"Yes, it's a very valid point."

"It's not…"

Dean continued to make a face over the topic. He looked at Sam, almost in disbelief over the concept. "Cas… _Cas? _Really? Of all people?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess he could be appealing?"

Dean snorted. "He couldn't tell a spoon from a fork, Sam."

"Hey," Kāzia snapped, "he's the one that dragged your ass out of Hell. Don't be rude."

Dean looked at her, slightly shocked, then shook his head. "Of course you know that…"

Sam frowned. "What else do you know?"

"I know that Samhain is gonna get summoned if we don't get to the cemetery in time," Kāzia said. "Hurry up and get Ruby's blade, I wanna kill this jerk so that way we have time to eat candy after."

Dean clicked his tongue awkwardly as he grabbed the blade, following the girls and Sam out of the motel room. "About that…"

Kāzia glared at him. "You didn't eat all the candy, did you?"

Dean shrugged. Kāzia scoffed. "And you call the angels dicks?"

"Hey, buy your own candy if you want it so bad," Dean retorted.

"Comparing Dean to them is really far, Kaz," Sam added. "They're cruel if they want to wipe out an entire town over two little witches."

"Hey," Dean said, attempting to convince Sam not to lose faith in them, especially Castiel. "Babe Ruth was a dick, but baseball is still a beautiful sport."

Kāzia made a face. "Who even likes baseball anymore?"

Dean glared at her. "Who even dresses up for Halloween anymore?"

Kāzia huffed irritably as the four got into the Impala. As they drove off, Sam and Dean asking Eva questions about how to stop Tracy and Don, Kāzia glanced out of the window. She delved deep into her thoughts, as usual, wondering how she and Eva would prevent almost every little bad thing that happened. She began to wonder when they would suddenly get pulled out of this realm… and if the angels didn't bring them there, then who did? Her head began to ache from all the questions. She rested her head against the cool glass of the window.

Dean reached forward, turning up the music in the car as Sam shook his head disapprovingly. A small smile appeared on Kāzia's face as she exchanged an amused look with Eva. She glanced back out the window, watching as the different buildings and trees passed by. It was in that moment that she realized she didn't want to be anywhere else then in the back of the Impala, listening to Dean's loud music and fighting for what's right - saving people.

"Saving people, hunting things… the family business," Kāzia whispered. Eva, the only one who had heard the phrase, glanced at Kāzia, smiling. Their eyes met as they nodded in agreement. Neither of them wanted to be back in their dorm at their University, studying for upcoming exams and presentations. Riding in the Impala was just enough for the two, reclusive fangirls.

**/**

**this chapter was really long so yay! took longer than i thought it would to post this, but i've been really busy with school and my ap world class is making me study for this exam on december 19… so i don't know when the next chapter will come out. i'll try and write and hopefully get it out by the end of this week or during thanksgiving break… but who knows? anyways, thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves on this story so far - i'm really glad you guys like it. :-) remember to continue to review (since i really love reviews lol), fave and follow if you want to be notified of upcoming chapters. thanks for reading, and have a lovely day! **


	9. Chapter 9

Well, Kāzia thought, they were in quite the pickle.

She glared as Ashley Benson and her brother continued to talk in hushed voices. She glanced over at Eva, who looked as if she were going to pass out. Kāzia bit her lip, glancing nervously at the two witches who were beginning the incantation. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to go out and get rid of the witches without Sam and Dean's supervision and maybe it wasn't the best idea to do it so sloppily that they would get caught, but then again - Kāzia and Eva weren't fortune tellers. They didn't know they would get caught.

As Ashley/Tracy began to pour the already-found-blood they had gotten from their previous victims, Kāzia decided she would never watch another _Pretty Little Liars _segment for as long as she lived.

"Don," said Tracy as she finally looked up from her work. "Choose one of the girls to sacrifice."

Don said nothing in reply as he made his way towards Eva and Kāzia, who were hung up by their arms, squirming awkwardly as they attempted to spit out the gag Don and Tracy had wrapped around their mouths. Eva was screaming in fear through her gag while Kāzia was frightened into silence. Don retrieved the knife from his pocket, looking at Kāzia, then to Eva. He hesitated, tracing the knife delicately across the side of Kāzia's face. She trembled, willing herself not to cry and/or piss herself.

Don then stepped back from Kāzia, and scratched the knife against Eva's exposed arm. She let out a scream, which was muffled by the gag in her mouth. Kāzia's eyes widened in shock as she twisted in the trap she was concealed in, screaming out profanities at the witch who was continuing to draw blood.

"Hurry up, Don," Tracy sighed, not bothering to look away from her station. "We haven't got all day."

"Shut up," Don mumbled back, his eyes smirking as he now began to slash away at Eva's side. Tears were streaming down her face as she continued to whimper in pain. Kāzia noticed her glasses were missing.

Spitting at the gag, Kāzia continued to thrash in her place. Watching her friend get tortured right in front of her wasn't really how she planned to spend her first Halloween with Eva in Supernatural land. But then again, they never really celebrated Halloween in their hometown to begin with. Tears were beginning to sting at Kāzia's own eyes as she glared at the two witches.

_It should be me, _she thought as she continued to thrash in her place, her feet barely dangling above the ground. She kicked at the cement as she continued to attempt to spit out the gag wrapped around her mouth. The guilt was felt deep in the pit of her stomach as she looked away from the sight of Eva bleeding out in front of her.

Kāzia continued to kick, glancing up at the ropes that were tightly wrapped around her wrists. She attempted to slide them out, only to have the tough bind scratch in their spot, turning her skin raw. Eva's screams were becoming more profound and Kāzia forced herself not to look. She knew that looking would only cause herself to stop trying.

With a sudden bang, the door to the basement was burst open. Don stopped in his torturing to see Sam and Dean make their way towards the two witches, guns pointed. Without hesitation Don was shot the floor by Sam as the older Winchester immediately went to Eva's side, untying her. Dean made his way to Eva, removing the gag from her mouth.

"You couldn't have just waited?" he snapped, quickly untying her. Kāzia said nothing as Dean's angry glare continued to bore into her. Tracy was still muttering the incantation, unseen by the Winchesters.

"Dean, take Eva out of here now," Sam ordered, handing the weak girl towards the older brother. Dean cast another scolding look at Kāzia before lifting Eva up and hurried her out of the basement. Kāzia spotted Sam's gun on the ground and quickly picked it up, hiding it behind her back.

"I'd like to thank you," Tracy said, turning around. She smiled making her way towards them as she bent down with the cup, taking Don's blood. "This just made the whole thing a helluva lot easier."

Shocked, Sam attempted to search for the gun, only to be flown backwards by Tracy. As the witch continued to mutter the incantation, Kāzia glanced at the gun in her hands. She looked back at Sam who was still winded, then flicked the safety switch off. She aimed the gun at the back of the witch, hands trembling. She had never shot a gun - let alone killed someone - and was worried she'd waste a bullet and her cover.

The shot rang throughout the basement.

**XxX **

"You could have gotten Eva killed!" Dean snapped. All four were packing out of the motel room, and again Kāzia was being scolded. She didn't answer as the guilt continued to course through her body. Sam was redressing Eva's wounds as she attempted to redeem her friend:

"We stopped Samhain," she said.

"She almost got you killed," Dean retorted.

Eva glared back. "Well she didn't. Leave her alone."

Kāzia swallowed as she retrieved Eva's glasses from her jacket pocket. She had found them lying on the floor of Don's home and picked them up as she and Sam exited the house. She had spent hours attempting to clean them, and even walked to the nearest glasses shop to get them repaired, spending all the money she had left in her wallet.

She walked over towards her friend, holding out the glasses in front of her. Eva squinted at them before taking them, putting them on. Her eyes widened as she looked at Kāzia. "These are the cleanest I've ever had them."

A small smile crossed Kāzia's face as she said, "Spent every dime on them to get them fixed."

The Winchesters remained quiet as Sam finished tying the wrap around Eva's arm. Kāzia bit her lip, the silence becoming deafening in the small motel room. She quickly turned on her heel as she grabbed her bag, making her way out of the motel room and to the Impala. She sighed, throwing it into the back trunk, the guilt still present in the pit of her stomach. She cursed herself for making stupid decisions and she asked God why he allowed her to carry out her useless plans.

She leaned against the Impala, arms crossed as her mind became a fragile state. The scolding look Dean had gave her was still imbedded in her mind and Sam not saying anything to her was scarring. She felt as if she had lost trust in them completely. As tears began to sting her vision once more, Kāzia continued to tell herself not to cry. She studied the pavement of the parking lot, attempting to distract herself from the negative thoughts she felt.

She only looked up at the sound of Dean clearing his throat and throwing the other bags in the back trunk. The two made eye contact and both looked at the ground, awkwardly. Dean made his way towards Kāzia, leaning against the Impala next to her. He was silent for a moment and Kāzia felt her face begin to warm at the awkwardness that was beginning to take over.

"Kaz, I-" Dean started, only cutting himself off. Kāzia glanced at him.

"What? You're sorry that I made stupid decisions and almost got my best friend killed? You don't think I know that, Dean?" she suddenly snapped. She bit her lip, regretting that she had let the words come out as she stared at the pavement once more. There was a pebble stuck in between the crevices.

"I'm sorry for not trustin' you," Dean corrected. Kāzia didn't bother to look at him as he continued, "Eva told me what would have happened if you didn't step in and stop Samhain. Sam would've used his powers and…"

"What's done is done," Kāzia said, still not making eye contact. She felt guilty that he was apologizing and she didn't know why. The embarrassment was no longer bearable.

"Kaz-"

"No, Dean," Kāzia interrupted, turning back for the motel. "Just leave it." As she continued to head back for their motel door, Dean didn't stop her.

**/**

**whoo this chapter was really rushed and short! i basically wrote everything about this episode in the previous chapter oops. but anyways, don't forget to review, fave and follow and i hope you all have a lovely thanksgiving week! :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**[ **_I Know What You Did Last Summer_ **]**

The bar was a different environment to the girls, needless to say. They watched alongside Dean as Sam, intoxicated, was playing pool with a few other people at the bar. Kāzia stared at the glass of water in front of her, slightly embarrassed. She looked at Eva who was still nursing her injured arm.

"How's your side doing?" Kāzia asked.

"What?" Eva called over the music.

Kāzia leaned in, saying in a louder tone, "I said, how is your side doing?"

"Oh," Eva shrugged. "Healing faster than my arm."

The guilt trip returned as Kāzia stared at the white wrapped around her best friend's arm. She had an identical bandage around her side as well. She sighed, leaning back in the chair as she glanced back at Sam. Making a perfect shot, he had won $500 dollars. Dean's eyes lit up in pride as he leaned in towards the girls, "guess who's gonna be a rich momma-" He cut himself off as Sam murmured, "keep the money", and headed towards the bar chairs.

"Keep the money?" Dean yelled back incredulously. He followed Sam hastily as Kāzia and Eva made their way towards them at a slower pace.

Eva's eyes widened at the sight of Ruby sitting in front of them. She leaned in towards Kāzia, whispering, "Genevieve Padalecki."

Kāzia nodded in response as memories of Ruby from the television show raced through her head. They had to get rid of her and fast.

"Who are they?" Ruby asked, cautiously glancing at the two girls.

"Eva and Kāzia," Sam introduced. "They're… hunters. Like us."

The two girls nodded in response. Relief washed over Kāzia, grateful that Sam hadn't told them what they actually were to a demon. Ruby held out a hand.

"Ruby," she said. Kāzia hesitated before shaking her hand as the demon added, "I'm a demon but… different from the others." She shook Eva's hand.

"Yeah, right…" Eva muttered. Ruby frowned as Kāzia jabbed Eva in the side (left side, where she wasn't injured) and gave a small smile to the demon. Ruby continued to look at the two suspiciously until Dean drew the attention to himself.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me," he threatened.

"Calm your horses, cowboy," Ruby retorted. "I'm just here to drop off some information." She glanced at Sam as she continued, "word around the street is that a girl named Anna Milton is being hunted by demons."

"So?" Dean crossed his arms.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she continued, "the orders have been to bring her back alive. Must be a pretty important girl."

Realization dawned upon Kāzia as her eyes widened. She glanced towards Eva, who was beginning to catch on as well.

Dean snorted. Ruby glared at him. "What? Don't trust me?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't." Dean glanced at the two girls and Sam before casting another accusing look at the demon sitting in front of him. "I doubt that Anna is a real person and of this you're tellin' us is just a hoax. And I'm not fallin' for it."

"Fine," Ruby said, meeting his glare evenly. "Don't believe me. But don't say I didn't warn you."

As she made her way out of the bar, Dean scoffed. Sam gave his brother a glare as he led the group out of the bar as well. Sam continued to give Dean the cold shoulder, even after they had all piled into the Impala and began to drive off.

"Can you two start the search on Anna?" Sam asked.

"Her name's Anna Milton," said Kāzia. She glanced at Eva, before nodding in agreement as she added, "we could go to her house? I don't know where it is… you could probably look it up though."

Dean sighed. "So she's real?"

"Of course she's real, Dean," Sam snapped before either of the girls could answer him. "Ruby wouldn't lie to us."

Eva opened her mouth to say something then shut it.

"Doesn't mean the case is," Dean grumbled. He continued to drive, however, as Kāzia handed Sam her smartphone to find Anna's house address with.

"Whoa… so I just… touch it? Like that? Oops." Sam fumbled with the phone as Dean hit a speed bump, purposefully. As Sam regained his posture, he turned the phone back on. Frowning, he glanced at Kāzia.

"Um, what's the password?"

Kāzia's face reddened slightly as she said, "3326."

Sam nodded, putting in the number as Eva snorted. Kāzia elbowed her once more, pointedly, as Dean continued to drive and Sam carried on with research. Kāzia wondered if she should change the passcode, for sake if Dean ever found out it was his name.

"Says she's in a hospital," Sam said. "Three days drive from here."

Dean groaned. "That's a _three day_ drive, Sammy-"

"Dean. We've driven a lot farther for less." Sam met his brother's glare evenly, handing the phone back to Kāzia. She slid it back into her pocket.

"She's in a psychiatric hospital, right? She's just looney, Sam. She can't be anythin-"

"Dean. Drive." Sam ordered, his voice harsh. Kāzia and Eva remained quiet as they waited for Dean's response. Dean didn't say anything, although it was still quite obvious he was pissed off.

Sam sighed exasperatedly. "You're not pissed that it's a long drive, you're just pissed that Ruby tipped us off."

"Right, cause as far as you're concerned, the hell bitch is practically family! Something must have happened while I was downstairs because I come back and you're BFFs with a demon?" Dean snapped.

"Dean, she helped me go after Lilith. I trust her."

"She also fucked you five times," Kāzia muttered under her breath to Eva, who choked on her own spit, attempting to hide her laughter. The two brothers glanced back at the girls but didn't bother asking them what the matter was. They were already used to their weird, abnormal outbursts.

"You wanna elaborate on your trust with a demon, Sam?"

"Sure, Dean, let's trade stories!" Sam responded, mockingly. "You first, how was hell? Don't spare the details."

Dean shut up.

**XxX**

The doctor described Anna to be talking about demons and the apocalypse. The brothers exchanged glances with each other as Kāzia asked, "is there any proof of this?"

"She draws these… horrid symbols inside of this." The doctor pulled a sketchbook out and handed it to Kāzia. She studied it for a moment before passing it to Eva, who handed it to Sam. "These sketchbooks are meant to be a fun, psychological way to clear the head of any bad thoughts and draw what you feel is haunting you but Anna…"

"Do you mind if we… keep this?" Dean asked after getting a hold of the sketchbook. The doctor shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Do you also know where Anna's parents live?" asked Kāzia. The doctor frowned, then after being flashed the FBI badges once more sighed.

"Not very far from here," she explained. "A few blocks down, a big brick house."

Eva nodded. "Thank you." She turned to Kāzia as the four headed out of the hospital. Dean and Sam were still examining the sketchbook.

"She knew how to break seals…" Sam exchanged a look with Dean. He then glanced at the two girls, waving the sketchbook. "Is she…?"

"She's something," Kāzia answered discreetly.

Dean sighed. "Oh, thanks, Kaz. That really helps a lot."

Kāzia ignored the sarcasm from Dean as she opened the door to the back seat of the Impala. "Let's get this show on the road boys."

The two brothers exchanged looks as Eva immediately ran to the other side of the Impala, slamming the door shut. As the Winchesters entered the car at at a slower pace, Eva slipped out her phone.

**From: **Eva

_You aren't gonna tell them? _

Kāzia didn't bother to look at Eva as she quickly typed her response.

**To: **Eva

_no, we can't. that'll just ruin everything. besides, you said yourself that we can't give too much away. they need to find out that anna's an angel from castiel and uriel, not us. _

**From: **Eva

_You just wanna see cas again. Which is understandable. He's much prettier in person._

**To: **Eva

_shut up. _

**From: **Eva

Nope :D

**To: **Eva

_i'm serious i can't stop laughing, sam and dean are giving us weird looks now. _

**From: **Eva

_They always have… haven't they? _

**To: **Eva

_i've been reading over our past texts mentioning sam and dean and i'm gonna be real sad when we end up back home and i read through these again. people are gonna think we're insane. _

**From: **Eva

_Maybe we won't go back. _

Kāzia hesitated, her mind becoming jumbled once more. Although the thought of leaving was terrifying to the two girls, the thought of never leaving scared Kāzia just as much. She didn't know _how _they got here - hell, if the angels didn't bring them there, who did? No one seemed to know who they were, or how they ended up there.

**From: **Eva

_Maybe an archangel sent us here hahahaha. _

**To: **Eva

_ha, yeah right. _

The thought of still not knowing how they were gifted the most cherished dream of all Supernatural fans was still bugging Kāzia. It's not like they were special or anything - it's not like they had almost every inch of Supernatural episodes memorized. She slid her phone back into her pocket, glancing at Eva. Appearing to her, she didn't seem very bothered by the fact, and was instead looking out the window. Kāzia sighed.

Finally, Dean parked to the side of Anna's house. All four exited as they made their way towards the house. Dean and Sam hid their guns as they ushered to Kāzia and Eva to go first. The girls exchanged looks, not very pleased the brothers had chosen them to be bait. Upon opening the door (which the girls discovered to be unlocked) the living room appeared to be normal. Blue couches, nicely painted white walls. All aside from Anna's dead parents massacred on the living room floor, it was practically normal.

Sam and Dean shouldered past the two girls, bending down to examine the bodies.

"Demons," Kāzia said before either of them. "They really want Anna, as you can tell."

Sam frowned. "Whatever the deal with this Anna girl is…"

"...They want her and they're not screwing around," Dean finished. Eva glanced over her shoulder at the picture displayed above the mantle of the fireplace. She headed towards it, followed by Sam.

"Can I see Anna's sketches?" asked Sam. Kāzia retrieved the book from her jacket pocket as she handed it to the younger Winchester. He flipped it open to a page, then compared the two drawings. "Check this out," he said. He lifted the sketchbook next to the drawing of the church windows to compare. "If you were religious and scared and had demons on your ass, where would you feel most safe?"

**XxX**

After spending a few minutes tracking Anna down to the local church, the boys were still pestering the girls about why Anna was so important to the demons. Kāzia and Eva exchanged looks. They knew that if they told them it would cause a huge domino effect. But not telling them would result in them losing their trust in them (or Dean just yelling, either way was not good).

As they entered the church, they were immediately greeted by the redhaired girl. She was trembling until she saw Dean and Sam. Relief seemed to wash over her as she walked closer to the four.

"Y-You're Dean and Sam Winchester…" she stammered. Dean and Sam exchanged suspicious looks.

"They talk about you," Anna continued. "They're quite fond of you, Dean. 'The one who may save them all'." Her gaze landed on Sam and faltered slightly. "Some of them aren't… fond of you Sam."

Sam made a face as Kāzia stepped forward. Anna frowned, then realization dawned on her. "I hear them talk about you two… Kāzia and Eva… the three who tag along with the Winchesters, right?"

Eva and Kāzia exchanged a look, both knowing what one another was thinking: _could she know anything? _

"Do you… do you know who sent us here?" Eva asked.

Anna frowned. "No… That is what they are talking about. They argue about it night and day - day and night-"

"Wait, who's they?" Dean interrupted.

Anna met his look as if he were stupid. "The angels, of course. Who else would it be?"

Before either Winchester had a time to respond, Ruby came running up the stairs. Immediately, Anna backed up in horror, a shrill scream leaving her. "H-Her face! It-it's-"

The brothers exchanged confused looks as Eva immediately went to the girl to console her.

"Alastair's coming, I presume?" Kāzia asked before Ruby had a chance to warn. Ruby frowned.

"Yeah… How did you-"

"Eva, hide her in the closet." Kāzia ordered. Eva nodded as she took a confused and questioning Anna back to the closet in safety. Kāzia stepped towards Dean, holding out her hand. "I need that demon-killing knife."

Dean shook his head. "No way, sweetheart-"

"I didn't ask." Kāzia gripped onto the handle of the knife, tearing it out of Dean's grasp as she held onto it tightly. She turned to face the door, nodding to Dean and Sam. "Do whatcha gotta do to fight a demon, boys."

Ruby turned to Dean, making a mocking face at him as he glared at her. She stepped back, standing a few feet in front of the supply closet where Anna and Eva were hiding. Kāzia tucked the knife in the inside pocket of her jacket as she stepped back behind Sam and Dean. On cue, the weeping angels began to stream crimson tears.

"Well if it isn't Sam and Dean Winchester," Alastair said. Dean's eyes widened slightly in realization at the sight of demon. Upon noticing this, Alastair smirked. "Nice to see you again, Dean."

Sam gave Dean a questioning look but didn't have the time to ask as Alastair finally noticed Kāzia. A look of curiosity dawned on his face as he stepped towards her. "And who might this be?" he asked, lifting up a finger and delicately stroking Kāzia's cheek, who made a face of disgust in return.

"Don't touch her," Dean snapped. Alastair calmly lowered his hand as he glanced back at Dean.

"Important, is she? Just seems like a normal, snivelling human to me." Alastair glanced back at Kāzia, then frowned. "Now wait a minute… Hell has been talking about you… Kāzia, is it?"

Kāzia said nothing as Alastair continued with a quick explanation. "You and your little four-eyed friend are quite the talk downstairs. Y'know, I don't see all the commotion. Just two, normal human girls, am I right?" Before Sam had a chance to attack Alastair, he threw him aside across the church's attic. Sam collided with the wooden pillar close to the wall harshly.

Dean stepped forward, only to be stopped by Alastair as well. The demon smirked. "Now, now. Dean, I am the one who trained you. You can't fool me."

Kāzia stepped back from Alastair, gripping for the knife. It was powerless on him, just like Sam's powers. She watched as the fight between Dean and Alastair broke out. Sam was attempting to use his powers. Kāzia walked towards him, whispering, "they don't work, Sam - not on him."

Sam stared at her. "What…? But… they have to… Maybe I-"

"No. No more demon blood, Sam. It doesn't work." Kāzia interrupted. She retrieved the knife, finally, from its hiding spot and waited. Dean was getting beaten to a pulp. She bit her lip as Sam hesitated as well.

"We need to retreat," Ruby said suddenly. Anna and Eva were behind her. Sam stared at her incredulously. "What?" he exclaimed. Ruby didn't bother to answer as she quickly rushed Anna and Eva out, not being noticed by Alastair, who was appearing to enjoy beating his previous pupil from Hell.

Kāzia continued to hesitate. Alastair wasn't stopping and Dean looked as if he were going to pass out. Sam was rubbing his arm. She glanced back at the fight, then at the blade. She couldn't leave the blade with Alastair. She decided she would pull it out once she stabbed him with it. Taking a deep breath, she ran at his back and slammed it in with as much force she could muster. Surprised, Alastair let go of Dean, who crawled away and stood to his feet. Before Kāzia had a chance to grab the knife, Alastair turned on her.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she doubled backwards, falling from her lovely coordination. Alastair started for her, only to be stopped as Dean and Sam raced past him, Dean helping Kāzia up on the way out. She realized they were heading for the window.

"No no no no no no!" Kāzia exclaimed. She felt her face and whole body grow warm and her chest beginning to cave in at the thought of flying out of the window. The panic attack subsided when Dean grabbed onto her tightly.

"Don't worry, I got you," he said as Sam crashed through the window first. Kāzia shut her eyes, as she and Dean jumped after him. She prepared for impact, only to be greeted by Dean's all-familiar green eyes. She felt her face warm once more as a small smile crossed Dean's face. "See, sweetcheeks? What did I tell ya?"

Kāzia felt her face warm as she attempted to scramble to her feet. Sam helped pull Dean up to his feet and grabbed onto Kāzia's arm with his free hand as they ran away from the church. Kāzia glanced over her shoulder to see Alastair glare after them, only to pull the knife out from his back.

"Dammit," she muttered.

**/**

**yay a little dezia moment for those of you who ship it (i'm more of a kazstiel shipper myself). anyways, thanks for the previous reviews on that real short chapter (all your guys' reviews make me smile and give me inspiration to write tbh). this chapter was a little longer for you all, and hopefully the next one will come out as a thanksgiving gift. hope you all have a lovely turkey day (that is, if you celebrate turkey week) and don't forget to review, fave and follow! :-) **


	11. Chapter 11

Kāzia was pacing.

Eva had come to the conclusion that whenever Kāzia would pace, chew at her nails, or run her hand through her hair almost a billion times, something was terribly wrong. But whenever she would inquire her equally anxious friend, she would never say what was bothering her; only shake it off.

"Kaz," Eva finally said after a few moments of hesitation. Kāzia continued to pace, ignoring her. Eva sighed, then added in a louder tone, "Kaz!"

Kāzia finally stopped treading around the motel room. She glanced at Eva. "What?"

"What's wrong? You've been pacing for twelve years." Eva watched as Kāzia continued to chew at her nails once more. Sighing, she got up and made her way towards her friend, knocking her hand out of her mouth. "_Kaz, _what's the matter?"

Kāzia mumbled something incoherent. Eva frowned.

"What was that?"

"I lost Ruby's blade…" Kāzia mumbled again.

"Kaz, it's not that bad I mean- wait, you _what?" _Eva's eyes widened in realization as she too began to feel the anxiety race through her veins. "You lost… You lost the only blade that kills demons? You lost it just like Dean did?"

"I'm sorry, Eves! I just… Alastair wouldn't stop beating Dean up and Sam's powers do not work on him whatsoever and I-"

"Y'know what, it's okay, Kaz. We can fix this…" Eva cut her friend off, biting her lip absentmindedly as she looked around the room. She started to feel for her phone, then spotted it charging on the bedside table. She grabbed for it, starting a new message to Sam. "We need to get to that cabin."

"Eva-"

"No, Kaz. We need to. You and I both know that Cas and Uriel are gonna come and try to kill Anna - we need to help them." She flipped her phone around to start typing on the keypad.

**To: **Sam

_What's the cabin's address? _

She shut the phone, glancing back at Kāzia. She was staring at the floor, her arms crossed. "I really fucked up, Eva-"

"No, Kaz. You didn't."

"But I did!" Kāzia stared at her friend, her eyes beginning to water. "Ever since I got here, all I've done is mess up. I didn't save Mr. Carnivore a few episodes back… I almost got you killed by Don, _and _I lost the only blade that kills demons-"

"Kaz, don't say those things. Maybe Jack was supposed to die. And I didn't die. And also, maybe the blade was supposed to be taken by Alastair. There are some things we can't change here, but we can surely try." Eva finished her short speech as her phone buzzed. She read the message:

**From: **Sam

_Dean told you guys to stay there_

**To: **Sam

_You don't understand, we can't stay here._

**From: **Sam

_Why not? _

Eva hesitated, looking up from the phone. "Um… what should I tell him? That we need to be there pronto?"

"Tell him that Kaz fucks up all the time," was Kāzia's response as she dragged herself to the motel bed, throwing herself on it. Eva watched as her friend buried her head into the pillow. "Kaz is just the burden of the group!" she said, the sound muffled into the pillow.

Eva shook her head, sliding the keypad open once more as she quickly typed:

**To: **Sam

_Sammy, WE NEED TO BE THERE. _

**From: **Sam

_Whoa, ok don't need to go all caps on me. I'll text you the address as soon as I can. _

**To: **Sam

_No, Sam, not as soon as you can - NOW. ASAP. _

Eva sighed, closing the phone once more as she glanced at Kāzia, who was now exaggerating her sobs, making them sound volumated and ugly. Eva made her way towards her, slapping her rear. "Get up, mate!" she called, continuing to hit Kāzia's backside.

Kāzia shot up straight, turning to look at her friend, a glare present on her face. Eva only grinned in response as she showed Kāzia the address. "Took a while to convince Moose, but I got it!"

Kāzia squinted at the message, then smirked. "Sammy sent you a smiley face."

Eva felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she looked at the message.

**From: **Sam

_Dean says to delete the message once you get it. Just don't go all caps on me again :) _

A fangirlish shriek escaped Eva as she began to tremble, staring at the message. "Oh good golly." She shoved the phone in Kāzia's face. "Do you _see _this Kaz?"

"Uh, yeah, I was the one that pointed it out to yo-"

"SAMMY SENT ME A FREAKING SMILEY FACE EMOTICON." Eva grabbed onto Kāzia's arm, dragging her out of the motel room. "Hurry up, Kaz - my love awaits me!"

Kāzia rolled her eyes as Eva swung open the door. Eva suddenly stopped, causing Kāzia to run into her. Frowning, the hyped up, glasses-wearing girl glanced around the motel hallway.

"Um… Kaz… do you feel… sort of - I don't know - a little bit, dreading?"

Kāzia frowned. "What do you mean?"

Eva shook her head. "It's probably nothing. Just me being paranoid… again. But I just feel a bad omen."

Kāzia laughed in response, pushing past Eva. "Fine, darling, I'll lead you down-" She broke off in a shriek as disappeared past the motel door.

"Kaz!" Eva yelled, running after her, just to see her friend laying on the floor, choking on her laughter. Eva glared at her as she kicked her leg. "That was _not _funny!"

"Sorry, I just-" Kāzia cut off ubruptly, her eyes widening slightly as she looked at something past Eva. Eva put her hands on her hips.

"Haha, not falling for it this time, Kaz. Get up."

"Eva…" Fear was beginning to light up in Kāzia's brown eyes as she continued to stare at the thing behind Eva. Before she had a chance to turn around, a rough hand grabbed a hold of her arm, spinning her around.

Eva's own eyes widened in shock at the sight of the man. She didn't recognize him, but once his eyes flashed black she knew they were in deep shit. She began to wrestle against his grip, which seemed to have no effect to him in the least. The demon smirked in response.

"Hello, girls." He nodded to his friend behind him as he stepped forward, grabbing onto Kāzia harshly. "Mind telling us where your boyfriends are?"

Eva spat in his face, trembling at what she had just done. The demon merely wiped his face with his free hand, glaring at her, gripping on to her wrist even harder. Eva let out a cry of pain as he continued to grip her, bones beginning to snap.

"Got it, boss," said the other demon. Eva looked back at him to see he was holding up the phone with the message. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Eva scolded herself as the demon holding onto her broke out into laughter.

"C'mon girls," he tugged Eva alongside him as Kāzia and the other demon followed behind them. "Got ourselves some Winchesters _and _that Anna bitch." He glanced towards his comrade, smirking. "Like taking candy from a baby."

**XxX**

Eva's legs were aching and she knew that her wrist was broken, yet the demon still harshly tugged her along. She glanced back at Kāzia. Her friend was looking around, not making eye contact with her and remained strangely silent. Eva looked back at the demon. She wanted to tell him to 'eff off', but she knew he would just kill her in a second. She remained silent as well as they neared the cabin. Before Eva had a chance to warn the Winchesters inside, the demon kicked the door down, dragging himself and Eva through the doorway, followed by Kāzia and the other demon.

Eva didn't even look at Sam and Dean as the demon continued to grip her tightly. She glanced towards Kāzia, who was standing beside her now, the demon holding onto her by her dark hair.

"Give us the brat," said the demon holding onto Kāzia. He nodded towards Anna, who was being shielded by Ruby and the Winchesters. Ruby muttered something to them, while Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks in response. Ruby glared at them.

"What do you mean you lost the blade?" she snapped. Eva glanced at Kāzia to see her friend hang her head shamefully.

"Enough talk!" spat the demon holding onto Eva. He shook her harshly, as if to seem more intimidating as he added, "if you don't give us that redhaired brat then your two bitches are dead."

Eva winced as he moved his grip to her head, holding onto it tightly. Not being able to look at Kāzia, she still knew that her friend was in the same position. She closed her eyes, trembling, a panic attack bringing itself forth. At the start of it, Eva's breathing became much more raspy and her legs began to shake. Her chest was caving in and she could feel the warmth circulating throughout her entire body - from her head, to her neck, to her back, all the way to her arms and legs - it was chillingly familiar.

A sudden yell from the demon beside Eva caused the one holding her captive to let go, staring at what had happened. The all-familiar angels had appeared. The other demon stepped back, making a run for the door, only to be stopped by Uriel, gripping a hold of his head and exorcising him easily.

"Cas?" Dean asked incredulously. Castiel stepped forward, glancing back at Kāzia who met his gaze evenly. He looked back at Dean as Uriel stepped up as well. Eva immediately went to Kāzia, grabbing a hold of her friend.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. Kāzia said nothing, only shook Eva off as she looked back at the angels.

"Give us Anna," Castiel said.

Dean frowned. "And why should we?"

Castiel exchanged a look with Uriel. Eva felt chills run up her spine as she echoed the words he was going to say in her head: "Because she has to die."

**/**

**dear lord this chapter was not quality, i apologize. i've been rushed to write this in around 20 minutes so yay, I guess i broke a record or something? (just kidding, I just type really fast). anyway, y'all know the drill: review, fave, and follow & i'll see you all in the next chapter! thanks for reading:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**[ **_Heaven and Hell _**] **

"_We're here for Anna," Castiel announced. He exchanged a glance with Uriel as he added, "she has to die." _

The Winchesters gawked at him. Ruby stood back, still guarding Anna as she watched the angels warily. They hadn't seemed to notice her as Uriel continued.

"She isn't as innocent as you think," he said. He exchanged another look with Castiel as they advanced forward, attempting to attack. Kāzia seemed to have woken up from her trance as she stepped forward, standing in between the angels and the Winchesters.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she advised. Eva gawked at her, amazed at how she had the guts to stand up to the angels. Especially Uriel. She recalled those days they would spend hauled up in their dorm room, watching episodes and insulting him as often as they could. The said angel narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you threatening me?" he demanded.

Kāzia bit her lip, her stance backing down a bit as she said, "um… no…?" She glanced over her shoulder to see Sam and Dean staring at her incredulously, followed by Ruby who looked vaguely interested. Eva noticed Anna had disappeared.

"Move out of the way, Kāzia," warned Castiel as he advanced forward. Kāzia met his gaze evenly.

"No."

"Kāzia," Castiel's voice deepened in an ordering tone as he grabbed onto Kāzia's arm. "Do not interfere with this. Move."

Kāzia met his gaze evenly once more before glancing at the bathroom. The door was wide open. Eva followed her friend's gaze to see Anna standing there, her arm bleeding as she finished drawing the Angel Banishing Sigils. She finished muttering the spell before slamming her bloodied hand in the middle of it. Before the angels had the chance to advance towards her, Castiel and Uriel vanished in bright light.

Immediately everyone was at Anna's side in the bathroom. She looked horrified at her bloodied arm and mirror, staring back at the Winchesters, questioning.

"H-how did I…" she stammered, staring at her arm.

"Yeah, that's what I wanna know." Dean exchanged a look with Sam before glancing at the two girls. Eva shifted her feet awkwardly, knowing exactly what Dean was thinking - they had a lot of explaining to do.

**XxX**

Back at Bobby's place - sadly, he was not present in his home, and instead was working a job away in the Caribbean - Ruby and Sam led Anna to the Panic Room. Anna stopped in front of it, glancing back at the two. Sam nodded encouragingly as Anna stepped through the doors of the Panic Room. She glanced back at the five as Ruby shut the door, sealing it.

"So you said you had someone?" she asked.

"Yeah. Get out." Dean grabbed a hold of the demon as he began to drag her back up the steps.

"Hey, let go of me!" Ruby protested, attempting to shake the grip of the older Winchester. Dean met her gaze evenly. After a few moments of hesitation, Ruby caved in. "Fine. I'll go." She cast a look at Sam, before her gaze landed on Eva and Kāzia. She hesitated for a few more moments before disappearing upstairs.

"You two, talk," said Dean, gaining Eva and Kāzia's attention.

"Just call Pamela."

Dean frowned. "How did you- nevermind." He shook his head as he glanced back inside through the window of the Panic Room. "Don't you two know what she is?"

"Yeah," Eva said. "But… calling Pamela would be best."

"I'm on it," Sam said, slipping out his phone and jogging up the steps. After a few more awkward silences, Kāzia looked up from her phone that she had been studying for a while.

"When Anna was a child she had another father who she claimed was mad at her all the time," she explained. Dean starts for the door before Kāzia stops him: "she doesn't remember any of it. Don't bother."

"Wait… so convinced that her daddy she was living with wasn't her real daddy?" Dean frowned as he added, "so… was it the plumber? Hmm… a little sneaking around the pipes-"

"Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again." Eva interrupted him, exchanging an amused look with Kāzia. Dean frowned, then shook his head.

"So what do we do about her?"

"Wait until Pamela comes here," Kāzia shrugged simply. Dean also shrugged in response, waiting for a few moments before asking, "so how is it that you two know about Pamela?"

"Remember? Crazed fangirls of a tv show? Ring any bells?" Kāzia asked. Dean met her gaze evenly.

"Kaz, the day I believe that our lives is a tv show is the day I-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kāzia interrupted him as she leaned against the wall of the basement, her arms still crossed over her chest. She looked at the door of the Panic Room before adding, "Pamela will explain everything. Just be patient, okay?"

"You of all people should know I'm not a patient person, Kaz," Dean joked, his green eyes seeming to sparkle in the dim light of the basement. Eva glanced at the two before sighing, leaning against the wall as well as she slipped out her phone. Now all they had to was wait.

**XxX**

Sam had returned with Pamela, who was saying to him she wished Dean would have come to pick him up instead. Sam shook his head, sighing as she hugged him tightly, saying she still loved him as well. As they finally descended onto the last step, Kāzia walked towards the Panic Room. She opened the door and Anna stepped forward. The redhaired angel smiled at her, while Kāzia returned it with a more awkward one. Eva glanced back at the reunion.

"Now, where is Anna?"

"Actually, there's two other girls we want you to meet," said Sam. He nodded to Eva and Kāzia for them to step forward.

"Anna's more important," Kāzia said.

"Oh, nonsense," Pamela said. She walked around blindly (literally) as she felt around. "The first one who spoke, come here, dear. Don't let these black sunglasses and glass eyeballs intimidate you."

Eva met Kāzia's gaze as she shrugged. Kāzia stepped forward, grabbing a hold of Pamela's outstretched hands. A smile crossed Pamela's face. "I'm Kāzia," Kāzia said. Pamela gripped her hands tighter, her smile growing.

"It's nice to meet you, Kāzia." She looked around once more. "Where's the other girl?"

Eva stepped forward, on cue, grabbing Pamela's hand gently. The blind women smiled once more, gripping her hand tightly. "And what's your name, dear?"

"Eva."

Pamela smiled once more, releasing Eva's hands. "Now where's the other one… Anna?"

Anna stepped forward, taking Pamela's hand. As the two talked amongst each other, Eva glanced around the room. Kāzia was staring off somewhere while Dean was watching the conversation with Pamela and Anna. Eva suddenly met Sam's gaze and she felt her face blush at the awkward eye contact. Sam merely smiled at her, causing Eva's heart to beat a million times faster. _It's just a lil' fangirl crush, Eva. Calm down. _

"Come," Pamela said. "I think I can break through to the barrier."

As Dean led Pamela and Anna into the Panic Room, Eva was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. She winced, suddenly remembering the demon had snapped nearly every bone - somehow she had gone numb to the pain and forgotten about it.

"Oh, sorry," Sam said, releasing her hand. He frowned, realizing Eva had cried out in pain, then gently took her hand, examining it. "It's really swollen. What happened?"

Eva shook her head, feeling embarrassed and elated at his touch as she pulled her hand away, carefully nursing it in her free one. "It's nothing… I'm fine."

Sam met her gaze evenly, obviously not falling for it. "Eva, if it's broken we can fix it. We can go upstairs and bandage it up." He glanced towards the Panic Room. The others were watching them. "Unless… you can wait until after this? Or is it too painful?"

Eva shrugged. "I can wait…"

Sam smiled, walking past her as he entered the Panic Room. Eva followed behind him, closing the door behind her as she stood next to Kāzia. Her friend's arms were crossed yet she leaned in towards Eva, whispering, "Sammy 'n Eva sittin' in a tree-"

"Shut up!" Eva hissed. She glanced back warily at the main characters but they weren't paying attention; they were intently watching Pamela attempt to relax Anna. "Sam doesn't like me."

"What was he asking you then?"

Eva sighed. "Just to help bandage my broken wrist thanks to that dumb demon that broke it."

Kāzia frowned. "Why didn't you say anything? I would have bandaged it for you."

"Sam offered first," Eva said.

Kāzia smirked, leaning against the wall of the Panic Room. "Maybe he'll do more than bandage you up."

Eva made a face, feeling her face warm once more. "Kaz, goodness gracious, shut up _please." _

Kāzia merely laughed in response, and began to study the Panic Room. Eva did so as well, realizing that every detail _was _too real to be just a dream. All of the warding symbols and sigils scattered across the floor and ceiling in bright red; that one poster of that girl Bobby had hung up to the left; the bed Anna was laying in; the books with valuable information scattered around; it was all too real.

"Still think this is a weird, coma dream?" Kāzia asked.

"Hm?" Eva glanced at her.

Kāzia met her gaze then looked back at Sam, Dean, Pamela and Anna. They were still attempting to get through to her. "Sometimes it seems too good to be true… y'know? Like, this can't be real - how could it be real? The only real thing about Supernatural is the actors and they aren't even named Sam and Dean. Is this some trick of nature? Or are we characters apart of the tv show? What even is life anymore?"

Eva stared at her. "Um… Kaz, I think you're confusing reality with quantum physics again."

A laugh escaped Kāzia as she met her friend's gaze, smiling. "It's just common sense, Eves."

Eva shrugged. "I just think that that AP Psych class you took first year made your brain and sense of thinking all jumbled."

Kāzia frowned. "It was a fun class!"

Eva grinned, but before she had a chance to respond Anna jolted upwards, gasping. Pamela stepped back as Dean and Sam hovered over her. She met their gazes, then looked over at Kāzia and Eva. "I know what I am now," she said. "I am an angel."

"Whoop-dee-do," Kāzia muttered, opening the door to the Panic Room, leading the way out of it. Eva followed after her, hurriedly, grabbing onto her with her not-broken hand.

"Kaz, wait."

Kāzia stopped, glancing back over her shoulder at Eva. "Let's hurry this episode up," was the only thing she said. She turned around again, heading up the stairs. "I want to see Cas again."

Realization hit Eva as she followed after her friend. Her shoes clanged against the metal of the stairs as she jogged to keep up. "You're just pissed that Dean's gonna 'cut himself some Angel Food Cake'."

"Shut up, Eva." Kāzia snapped. Eva was startled by her harsh response. "I'm not always gonna be pissed about Dean getting laid every other freaking episode."

Eva shrugged, knowing whatever she'd say would just anger Kāzia even more. "I'm pissed because I don't know what to fix. There's so many things going on and I know if we change one little thing it'll be a huge difference."

Eva looked at her friend sympathetically. "Kaz, it'll be okay. I know it's tough… but we have to find a way." Despite the way Eva made her tone sound reassuring, she was attempting to convince herself just as much as Kāzia.

**XxX**

As Sam finished tying the bandage around Eva's wrist, she glanced back at Kāzia. Her friend was speaking to Anna. Eva frowned, continuing to watch them intently.

"Do you think you could help me track down Anna's grace?" Sam asked. Eva blinked, still trapped in her thoughts. She looked at him, then nodded.

"Y-Yeah… I could just tell you where it is."

Sam smiled. "That'd be great." He closed the First-Aid kit, adding, "okay, I think it's good enough for now. If it gets really bad we can take you to the hospital-"

"You and I both know you hate hospitals, Sammy," Eva interrupted. She glanced at her wrist, examining it. "I think it'll be stable for now anyways. Anna's grace is located at a tree in Kentucky - or at least, that's what we think."

Sam frowned. "What we think?"

Eva hesitated. Should she tell him that Uriel stole her grace? Or would that be too much information? "Just go to Kentucky," she finally decided.

"I doubt Dean's willing to waste gas if her grace isn't there anymore, Eva," said Sam. Eva sighed.

"I know… I know… it's just… I don't want to mess with the… parallel of this universe. If that makes sense?" When Sam nodded, Eva continued: "Someone took Anna's grace - it's missing. And-" Eva was cut off abruptly when Anna suddenly called for everyone to enter the room. Eva noticed Ruby had returned and was standing next to Kāzia, asking her something. Kāzia muttered something back, met Eva's gaze, then winked.

"The angels are talking again," Anna explained. "If I'm not handed over to them…" She glanced at Dean. "They'll throw Dean back into Hell."

A chill seemed to fill the room, making Eva feel slightly nauseous. She made her way over to Kāzia, who was still speaking with the demon they both loathed.

"Just don't tell anyone where I'm going, okay Kaz?" Ruby asked. Before Kāzia had a chance to respond, Ruby noticed Eva. She narrowed her eyes slightly, then glanced back at Kāzia. "I'm going now - Kaz, remember - don't tell anyone."

"Yeah," was Kāzia's response as Ruby exited Bobby's house. Eva looked at Kāzia questioningly as her friend quickly explained, "she's going to summon Alastair with her hex bag."

Eva nodded, remembering the outcome of that. She would end up getting tortured and leads Alastair to where they were hiding Anna. Then Castiel and Uriel would break out in a fight with the demons and Anna would receive her grace again, destroying all the demons. She sighed, glancing at Kāzia.

"What now?"

**XxX**

As the day became late, Eva and Kāzia were chilling alongside Sam inside Bobby's home, eating whatever he had in the fridge. Kāzia picked around at the salad, obviously disinterested in the leafy greens displayed before her. Eva glanced at Sam, who looked at Kāzia disapprovingly.

"Salad is good for you, Kaz," he advised.

"Sorry Sam, I'm not a health nut like you are." Kāzia looked around fervently. "I need _real_ food! Where's that In-N-Out at? What about Chick-Fil-A? DQ? I need me some meat an' I need it now!" She slammed her fist on the table. "I'm so hungry I'm pissed!"

Eva merely laughed, used to this attitude of Kāzia whenever her short-tempered friend wouldn't get the food she desired. Sam watched Kāzia, slightly bemused as she stabbed at the salad, finally eating it. "Give me Banana Cream Pie, or give me death!" she declared.

Before Eva had a chance to join in declaring her favorite desserts, Dean and Anna returned inside the house. She glanced back at Kāzia, watching as her friend didn't bother to look at them, and instead continued to stab the leafy greens. An awkward silence filled the room as Dean headed upstairs.

"We're heading back to the cabin tomorrow," Sam said. Dean only waved a hand in response as he ascended up the stairs.

"Do you want this?" Kāzia asked Anna, pointing to the salad. Anna looked at it then smiled, shaking her head.

"No, thank you."

Kāzia groaned then continued to pick around the leaves. Eva ate her own food without saying a word as Sam sighed. "Kaz, just eat it - you already took one bite."

"Yeah and I wish I spat it out. Where's the flavor, Sammy? The dressing? The croutons?"

Sam rolled his eyes as Eva giggled, pushing her own salad aside as well. "Yeah, Sammy," she joined in. "Where are the freaking croutons?"

"Oh, not you too," Sam muttered.

"I want my god damn croutons, Sam!" Kāzia yelled.

"Give me croutons or give me death!" called Eva. She and Kāzia high-fived one another across the table, causing Anna to laugh. The two girls stopped, glancing back at the angel. She continued to smile at them.

"You two are very cute," she said.

"Anna, I'm 25. Cute is not a word to describe me at this age," Kāzia said. Anna continued to smile.

"I like how well you two get along with one another. Even with Sam," she added. "I've been around here for quite a while and I haven't seen anyone interact with one another and get along so well until meeting you two."

Neither Kāzia nor Eva said anything - after all, how were they supposed to respond? Upon getting nothing from the two, Anna nodded once more. "Well… goodnight."

As the angel disappeared from the kitchen, Kāzia and Eva exchanged looks. They both were thinking the same thing: Anna was making it very difficult to hate her. Eva continued to remember how a few episodes into season 5, Anna attempted to kill Sam and Dean's parents, causing a sort of ironic effect within the series, since Sam and Dean had saved Anna's own life.

"Freakin' angels," mumbled Kāzia, bringing Eva out of her thoughts. She chewed at the end of a lettuce leaf as she added, "makes it harder for me to hate them."

**/**

**yayy longer chapter than last time! but seriously: do people even ship samxeva bc that is seriously my otp hands down. i want to see what you all think about the pairings in this series, so you can leave your opinions down below in the reviews (about sava/samxeva, kazstiel/kāziaxcastiel and dezia/deanxkāzia)! But really: ship sava it is the SAVE-A of your life-a! (wow i'm such a nerd srry ok). don't forget to review, fave and follow and thanks again for reading! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Kāzia awoke the next morning feeling hopeless and craving guidance as to why things were happening the way they were - on the drive to Bobby's, she instantly knew that there was no chance to prevent Uriel and Castiel from appearing and threatening to take Anna. At the moment, she was watching as Dean and the others were sitting around the cabin, casually waiting for the next moment. Anna was speaking with Dean in low voices while Sam was sitting at the table, scrolling through some articles on his laptop.

Before Kāzia knew it, Castiel and Uriel had arrived. After a loud flutter of wings and barely being given time to think, the two angels were already standing in the living room of the cabin, looking pointedly at the Winchesters, then at their two comrades. Kāzia shifted uncomfortably underneath their stares as she exchanged a look with Eva, who also looked anxious.

"Uriel," said Dean, stepping forward. The two exchanged a look, which Kāzia soon realized to be some sort of agreement the two were trying to convey: Uriel had attempted to convince Dean to let Anna die, but since he had grown protective over her, Dean wouldn't allow it. Of course, Uriel reacted by telling Dean that he had Anna's grace contained in a necklace, offering Dean his choice and threatening his weak spot.

"Dean," Uriel glanced between the group before adding, "have you made your decision yet?"

Sam had suddenly advanced towards the main area of the group, his eyes narrowed. He glanced at Dean questioningly, and upon receiving no response from his brother, glanced at the angel. "What decision? Dean?" He looked back at his brother.

Dean continued to ignore him as he met Uriel's gaze evenly. "And what's the price I pay if I don't do what you say?"

Uriel didn't blink. "Either you hand Anna over to us, or Sam Winchester dies."

At this statement, both Winchesters looked taken aback. Kāzia exchanged another look with Eva before stepping forward. Castiel watched her, curiously, yet still maintaining his all-familiar "I-am-still-judging-you-despite-this-confused-look".

"How about… you don't do that and we get Anna's grace back?" The words came out of Kāzia's mouth before she had time to process what she was saying. Her statement was greeted before silence before Uriel started to chuckle. And not in the good way.

"Who do you think you are, Kāzia Yearley?" he mocked. "What power do you have over us?"

Kāzia hesitated. So she was right - she _hadn't _thought this through. But she knew that the fight would break out eventually - as soon as Ruby returned with Alastair, as a matter of fact - and then they would have to face demons as well. Uriel smirked, realizing Kāzia didn't have a way out of what she had just started. Dean sighed exasperatedly from behind her. Before Kāzia had a chance to redeem herself, Anna pushed her aside gently.

"Uriel… Castiel." She nodded to both of them. Neither angel responded as she glanced around the room. She met Dean's gaze for a little bit before meeting Kāzia's eyes - the angel gave her a small nod before looking back at Castiel and Uriel. "Threatening to harm the people I-"

"You what?" Uriel interrupted. "_Care _about?" He looked disgusted at the thought as he added, "angels are not supposed to care, Anna. You disobey almost every rule we are set to carry out which is the reason why you must die."

Anna remained quiet as Uriel continued to sneer. "You are impulsive, irrational, and blindly deciding to throw yourself down onto this miserable planet we call Earth-"

Before Uriel could finish his insult, the door to the cabin was slammed open. Alastair appeared, followed by a few of his demon cronies and Ruby, whom he was holding hostage. She looked exhausted and blood stained her clothes and face. She met everyone's gazes before lingering on Sam for a moment. She opened her mouth, about to say something, before Alastair gripped her tighter, smirking.

"Lucky day - oh what a lucky day," he sneered. He glanced at the two angels before his gaze rested on Anna. His smirk widened before he glanced at the Winchesters. "I have your little whore for you," he said, glancing at Ruby. She glared at him as he added, "whore for the bitch - seems like a fair deal."

"This is not your place, Alastair," Castiel said, stepping forward. He met the demon's gaze evenly before adding, "leave now or else-"

"Or else what?" taunted Alastair. He threw Ruby aside to one of his demons, the smug look still present on his face. "You can't hurt me - your little demon-blood addict is powerless against me, and let's face it: the other one is emotionally damaged beyond repair-"

"Shut your piehole, you conceited ass," Kāzia snapped. Another silence followed her outburst and she began to quickly wonder why it always got silent whenever she would say something. Before she could contemplate further, Alastair was in front of her, twisting her wrist backwards the wrong way. She let out a cry of both shock and pain at the sudden pull. On instinct, Kāzia brought her knee up and hit it right in his pills. He grunted in response, his grip on her wrist loosening, giving her enough time to slip out of his grip and slap him with her left hand. The slap across his face didn't seem to hold much effect against him, but damn did it feel good.

Alastair spit something along the lines of "you little bitch" but Kāzia didn't pay attention much as the fight broke out. Immediately, Alastair's two followers were attacking the two angels present. Kāzia looked around frantically for Eva or Anna, but she couldn't find them in the heat of the moment. Before she had the chance to call out for them, a demon had grabbed her from behind. Kāzia struggled against her grip, but knew it was no use due to the fact she had no fighting skill whatsoever. One of the demons had pulled at her arms, causing the tension in her muscles to strain. Kāzia continued to struggle against his grip, the pain soon becoming unbearable. The demon continued to pull her at her arms, tightening the muscle tension even further.

All of a sudden, the grip had been lifted off of her. Kāzia spun around just in time to see Castiel exorcise the demon easily. The light flashed in the vessel's eyes as the demon cried out in pain, and soon disappeared in the brightness. The vessel fell forward, its eyes scorched. Kāzia gaped at it - although she had seen the act performed so many times on tv, she didn't expect it to be so gruesome in person.

Before Kāzia had the time to thank Castiel or comment on the job well done, Eva had ripped the necklace off of Uriel's neck. Kāzia watched as her friend threw the grace on the ground, shattering the glass as the currently-held-captive Anna kicked her captor in the knee, rushing forward. The white light began to brighten as she glanced at the humans present.

"Shut your eyes!" she called out as the light strengthened. Kāzia closed her eyes, covering them with her arm for extra protection. The light was definitely blinding; even with her arm shielding her eyelids she could still see the shadow of brightness, a red outline along the dark rim of her eyelashes. When she removed her arm, Alastair had disappeared and the two other demons were lying on the ground, exorcised with one having escaped. Uriel was sitting on the floor, not making eye contact whatsoever.

Kāzia noticed Anna had disappeared as well.

**XxX**

"So… a tv show? As in… programs that they show on… television?" Castiel was asking. Kāzia nodded, smiling as the angel continued to look enticed at the topic. Himself and Uriel had been preparing to take their leave after hearing Sam admit that he and Ruby had planned to bring Alastair to the cabin to gain Anna's grace.

"Is it true you know everything then?" Castiel continued, pulling Kāzia out of her thoughts.

"Almost everything." Kāzia smiled.

"Can you tell me anything about my Father? The Creator?" Castiel asked. Kāzia hesitated, attempting to remember all of the episodes where they mention God but she couldn't think of anything. She opened her mouth to attempt to steer the angel off topic only to be interrupted by Dean.

"Your boss wants you," he said, nodding to Uriel who was waiting at the door. He had been speaking with Eva and Sam.

Castiel met Dean's gaze evenly. "Uriel is not my boss, Dean."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that giving orders was something a boss didn't do, my bad," responded the older Winchester brother sarcastically. Castiel continued to look unamused as he said, "there is a difference between listening and doing and following orders, Dean."

Dean made a face. "No there's not." Castiel ignored his statement, however, and nodded a small goodbye to Kāzia. As he walked towards the front door of the cabin, Kāzia could feel herself getting lightheaded. After all, she had a freaking conversation with Misha Collins (well, technically Misha Collins. Sure he was Castiel at the moment, but it was still the same dude with the same fanfiction-blue eyes and everything; it was all too good to be true).

As the angels disappeared, Eva was standing next to Kāzia. The boys were attempting to clean up the dead bodies while Eva nudged Kāzia in the side. She glanced at her four-eyed friend who didn't make eye contact with her at first: instead, she continued to stare off into the distance. She took a deep breath before asking, "how are we going to get the blade back?"

Kāzia groaned, being reminded that she had lost the blade. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry," Eva said sincerely. She blinked, a concern look on her face as she added, "I thought you didn't forget about it."

"I forget about everything when associating with my lover," responded Kāzia simply. Eva frowned.

"That short lil' conversation? Psh, that's nothing."

Kāzia rolled her eyes. "It may mean nothing to you, Eves, but it means everything to me."

Eva shrugged. "I'm sure it does."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

"And I don't appreciate you shipping Kazstiel more than Dezia."

"Excuse you, it's my ship pairings."

"You built the ship Dezia - you should get on board it."

"Um, actually you came up with Dezia; Kazstiel is all mine."

Eva sighed, glancing at the front door of the cabin as it was opened once more by the Winchesters. They were greeted by Sam, who smiled politely at both of them.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" Kāzia inquired as they followed him out of the cabin and to the Impala. Sam shrugged in response as they made their way closer to the familiar black car, finally being able to see Dean. He was leaning against the right side of his car, a beer bottle in hand. He was staring the road but looked up when Sam and the two girls approached. He tossed Sam a beer bottle, already knowing the two girls didn't drink.

Kāzia exchanged another knowing look with Eva as they hesitantly leaned against the car as well - Kāzia migrating to Dean's other side while Eva stayed to Sam's left. She stared at the gravel engraved in every little piece of the stone driveway as Dean cleared his throat.

"I remember Hell like the back of my hand, Sam."

Sam remained silent. Kāzia glanced at him to see he was watching Dean intently, a look of sadness plain on his face.

Dean took a breath before continuing: "They sliced, and… carved, and tore at me in ways that you… Until there was nothing left." He took a shaky breath before adding, "Then suddenly I would be whole again. Like magic. Just so they could start it all over. And Alastair, at the end of every day… every one - he would come over and he would make me an offer: to take me off of the rack if I put souls on. And every day I told him to stick it where the sun shines… For thirty years I told him… but I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy… I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off. And I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls." Dean took a shaky breath. Kāzia glanced at him just in time to see his eyes redden as his cheeks began to shine from the tears beginning to stream down his face. "The things that I did to them…"

Kāzia looked back at the road. She felt sick to her stomach. She remembered crying with Eva upon seeing this part in the episode - just seeing the unstable, emotional feelings Dean was going through and the way Jensen was able to portray it so naturally was tear jerking. But actually being involved with the characters? It was heart-wrenching.

"Dean… Dean, look, you held out for thirty years. That's more than anyone would have," Sam said, attempting to brighten his brother on the topic. Dean wouldn't have it. He just shook his head no in response, the sobs beginning to overtake him.

"How I feel… this… inside me… I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy." His voice cracked as he took another shaky breath, leaning his head back against the car. "I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

A single tear rolled its way off of Kāzia's cheek and plopped on the ground in front of her. She heard Eva sniff and knew exactly what her friend was thinking: _when Dean cries, we all cry. _

As Dean attempted to regain himself, the other three remained quiet. It seemed difficult for the older Winchester to stop crying. Although he wasn't a sobbing mess, you could occasionally hear him sniffle or cough or see him reach upwards and wipe at his eyes with the back of his sleeve. The sick feeling had returned to Kāzia's stomach but it was now becoming an ache that reached all the way to her chest. At the sight of seeing Dean cry in front of her the aching worsened.

Somehow, after a few more moments of the four of them just silently leaning against the Impala, watching as the other cars drove past, Kāzia mustered up the courage to do the one thing she'd been dying to do ever since the episode had started.

She held Dean's hand.

It was awkward, at first, and she braced herself for the rejection. Of course, he reacted sort of surprised at her sudden touch but he didn't pull away. She at first gripped onto his forefinger, then she had gotten a hold of his thumb until finally he had gripped onto her hand as well.

At his touch she realized that this couldn't be some freakish, fangirl dream she and Eva were having. She knew that this had to be real, somehow. The rough, yet warm, hands of Dean Winchester that she was holding onto were much too real - the chalice of his fingertips, the neat trim of his fingernails, how small her hands were in comparison to his - it had to be real.

"I wish I didn't feel a damn thing, Kaz," he finally whispered.

Another tear silently slid down Kāzia's cheek as she nodded in agreement. She gripped his hand tighter in response as she met his gaze. There was something different about his green eyes (maybe she had assumed them to be as fanfiction-green as she had read them to be, or maybe she expected them to be more hazel than actual green) that she felt reassured about everything: interfering without thinking, losing Ruby's Blade…

"Same," she responded, her voice a quiet whisper as she leaned her head against his shoulder, attempting to comfort him and herself at the same time. Dean allowed her to do so, even resting his head against hers slightly as she closed her eyes, the final tears staining her cheeks.

**/**

**god damn. this took forever - my sincerest apologies. high school… is, well… a bitch. i had a crap ton of homework and i literally wrote this chapter yet again in 20 minutes today since it was literally the only time i had to write. threw in some dezia moments for y'all and even a little kazstiel bc why not? anyways: don't forget to review (this time I'd like to hear what you all think about the two girls, Eva and K****āzia!), fave and follow and thanks so much for reading and supporting this story! :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**[ **_Family Remains _**] **

Moose was sleeping.

Kāzia glanced over her shoulder to the back seat of the Impala. Eva was sitting awkwardly, trying not to touch Sam at all (which was quite difficult for the girl, seeing as Sam was literally 6'4) who was sleeping. Continuously falling over, nearly resting his head on Eva, the awkward girl would plaster herself to the left door of the Impala, hoping that Sam's luscious hair wouldn't grace her shoulder.

Eva met her friend's gaze finally when she gave up on avoiding Sam, finally allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder. Kāzia smirked at the sight, to which Eva responded by flipping her off (with both her ring finger and middle finger, it's an inside joke the girls share) and glancing back at Sam. He didn't stir in his sleep, which was a good thing. Kāzia continued to grin at her friend, finally turning around to face the road. She looked at Dean, who was concentrating on the map he had laid out to his right. In red felt marker, he had circled the state of Nebraska, and the city Stratton. Also scattered around the handbrake were a few articles. Kāzia picked one up, flipping through it.

Realization dawned upon her when she read about Bill Gibson, a man who had been murdered in a room locked from the inside of a-now abandoned home. They were heading for that freakshow case where some girl appearing to be a ghostlike-Grudge would kidnap a boy and murder the uncle. Her mind began to race as she recalled how difficult it was for them to kill the ghost-not-ghost girl, especially since the family moving in didn't believe that anything was wrong.

By the time they reached the all-familiar house, Kāzia noticed that the family was already attempting to carry boxes inside. Immediately, Dean parked the car and got out, slamming the door shut, startling both Sam and Eva awake. Kāzia followed after him, not bothering to wait for her friend and Sam as she noticed Dean had started to head for the house. He stopped in front of it until Kāzia stood beside him. He glanced at her, then nodded back to the family. Finally, Uncle Ted had noticed them.

"Hey, excuse me!" he called out, rudely, advancing towards the two. Sam and Eva had arrived as well, still looking confused and startled as the Carter family advanced towards them. Uncle Ted continued to glare at them as Brian stepped forward, exchanging a look with his wife Susan. As their children Danny and Susan attempted to advance forward, Susan stood in front of them, pushing them aside.

"Can we help you?" asked Brian, still glancing at the two suspiciously.

"We're house inspect-"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kāzia." Kāzia interrupted, holding out her hand. When neither of the family members reached out to it, she let it slowly hang down limply as she added, "I'm your neighbor a few houses away from here. Nobody's lived in this house for a long time."

"Why are you here?" snapped Ted. Susan gave her brother a look while Brian ignored them, still watching Kāzia and the others carefully.

"This house is absolutely gorgeous," Kāzia complimented, nodding to it. _Minus the fact that a girl who eats rats for breakfast. _"I like to check it out sometimes… Y'know, it has that sort of _medieval _feel to it."

"That's what I thought!" Danny exclaimed, pushing past his mother. He looked enlightened at the thought of having someone to talk to that wasn't his family. "I'm Dan-"

Before Danny had a chance to finish introducing himself, his mother pulled him away the same time Kāzia was pulled away by Dean. He spun her around so she could make eye contact with him, giving her his all-familiar _what the hell are you doing _look.

"Kaz," he started out warningly.

"Just trust me," Kāzia whispered. She glanced over her shoulder at the family who was also grouped up, speaking in hushed voices. She looked back at Dean as she added, "to be completely honest with you, they don't believe your bullcrap story about being house inspectors and honestly think you two are creepy as hell since they think you guys are the ones who-"

"I'm sorry to cut this short," Sam interrupted, advancing forward. He held out his hand to the family, "I'm the local house inspector and my partner and I recently got a call that this house has recently had a gas leak that needs tending to." He nodded to Eva who looked startled at the sudden attention.

"Um, it'd be best if you guys didn't stay here for the night… I suggest the motel a few roads down?"

"Yes, please Mom?" Kate groaned, giving her mother a pleading look. Eva glanced back at Kāzia as the two exchanged looks both communicating through a _what the hell do we do? _

Brian exchanged a look with Ted and Susan before glancing back at Sam and Eva. "Yeah… we'll check it out, I guess."

Sam smiled politely at them. "Thank you." He turned to Eva before the two headed off in the direction of the Impala. Dean glanced back at the family before follow en suite. Kāzia hesitated, glancing back at the family. She contemplated the different ways she could go about the situation. Either a) flat out tell the family that there's a creepy girl who's been living in the house ever since she was born, b) force them to go to the motel and make sure they don't come back to the house at all, or c) let the episode pan out the way it does.

She noticed Ted staring at her funny before turning to Brian and muttering something incoherent under his breath. When the two laughed loudly, Kāzia assumed it was rude. She glared at him before turning on her heel and following after the crew, feeling slightly insecure. What had he said? Was it something offensive? She assumed it was.

"Frickin' asshole," she muttered once she neared the Impala. Eva was telling Sam and Dean something. Kāzia kicked a rock in front of her. Although Kāzia's favorite out of the family was definitely not Ted, she knew that even being an asshole, he didn't deserve to be killed.

"So what are we gonna do? Stampede on them and force them outta the house?" Dean questioned. Eva shrugged, glancing at Kāzia for assistance. The brothers looked back at her as she neared the group.

When she finally realized that they were waiting for her to say something, Kāzia merely shrugged, opening the door to the passenger seat of the Impala. "Let's talk to the housekeeper of this house," she suggested.

**XxX**

A few hours later, the Winchesters had finally tracked down the housekeeper. He invited them inside, sitting down in the living room. Sam, Dean, Eva and Kāzia all somehow fit in the sofa across from the housekeeper. He smiled at them.

"So… what was it you wanted to know again?"

"We actually wanted to know more about Bill Gibson… we're distinct family members," Sam lied easily. The housekeeper hesitated, examining them for a moment before sighing.

Muttering something along the lines of "all everyone wants to know", the housekeeper cleared his throat before meeting their eyes once more. "Bill had a wife who died giving birth to their only daughter, Rebecca. Still unknown to this day, Rebecca had hung herself in the attic of that house."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks while Kāzia did the same with Eva. The two nodded, both knowing that the Winchesters are assuming that it's Rebecca's ghost haunting the home.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this," Sam started, "but were the bodies cremated?"

The housekeeper. "Yes, both Rebecca and the wife. Why?"

Sam shrugged simply. "Just a thought." As the four thanked the housekeeper and made their way back to the Impala, Sam was discussing something with Dean in low voices. Kāzia exchanged another look with Eva. She was tempted just to go up to Dean and tell them how Rebecca was raped by Bill and the boy hiding alongside with the girl in the house is her son.

Kāzia finally decided against this when the Winchesters urged her and Eva to hurry up. They were set on protecting the new family from the suspected ghost girl. Kāzia slid into the back next to Eva as Dean started the car, heading back for the house. She began to think out how she and Eva could prevent Ted from being killed and manage to keep the family protected. Kāzia began to get the feeling that a bad domino effect would occur if they prevented Ted from dying - would someone else die in his place? She knew they couldn't risk it.

**XxX**

Back at the house they were greeted by a scream. Immediately, Sam and Dean were sprinting towards the house. At a slower pace, Eva and Kāzia followed, barely pulling the front door open to be greeted by Kate shivering and her parents staring at the Winchesters accusingly.

"Did you touch my daughter?" snapped Brian. Dean stared at them.

"What? No." He shook his head then exchanged a look with Sam. "Listen, you all need to get out of here. _Now." _

Ted scoffed. Eva remained silent while Dean and Sam attempted to coax the family out of the house without sounding like psychopaths. Kāzia glanced at Danny and Kate. The two children were staring at the floor.

"The girl in the wall," Danny finally said. His family stared at him as he continued, looking at Sam and Dean as he added, "she told me that everyone has to leave but I can stay. I have to stay."

Dean exchanged a look with Sam before glancing at Kāzia and Eva. "Kaz, watch the kid." He looked back at the family. "We need to get you out of here and fast."

After Brian glanced at his wife, then to Uncle Ted, he finally nodded in agreement, rushing his children out of the house, followed by his wife and Ted. Kāzia stood by Danny and Kate while Eva rushed out alongside Dean and Sam. Danny glanced at Kāzia, looking worried.

"Is the girl in the wall going to…?" His voice trailed off as he anxiously waited for Kāzia's response. She smiled sympathetically at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Danny met her gaze before nodding as they reached the group. Dean was already cursing as he and Sam examined the car tires.

"Ours are slashed too!" called Ted from his truck. Kāzia rushed towards Dean and Sam, who opened the back trunk.

"Oh, come on!" Dean groaned, looking back at the house. Sam slammed the trunk closed. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Back in the house, everyone," Sam ordered. He showed Dean the only weapon they had left - a rope - as they led everyone back into the house. Immediately, Sam rushed towards the kitchen, fishing through the cabinets. Dean nodded towards the middle of the living room, pushing away the old couches.

"Everyone stand in a circle," he said. Sam came back into the room, a carton of salt in hand.

Ted stared at them incredulously. "Are you crazy? How is that-"

"Just do it," Kāzia interrupted. The family hesitated. Finally, Danny was the first to step forward. He stood next to Kāzia, glancing back at his family. Following after him, Kate, Susan and Brian stood around one another. After a few more moments of hesitation, Uncle Ted decided to join them. Eva helped Sam dump salt around in the circle as they joined the circle as well, followed by Dean, holding the metal bar from the fireplace in hand.

"What are we waiting-" Kate started only to cut herself short as the very girl they feared appeared. She was absolutely grotesque. Kāzia attempted to restrain herself from making a face at the sight - the girl's hair was matted and a dark midnight black color, followed by dirt and decay staining her cheeks and clothes. She grinned, showing her blackened teeth. Kāzia heard Danny gasp as he gripped onto her arm.

"That's the girl," he whispered. She continued to walk forward slowly as the group huddled together closer. Kāzia watched as Dean threw Sam the metal bar who stealthily caught it, facing the girl who neared even closer. Kate whimpered from behind Eva as she gripped tightly onto her mother. Kāzia glanced back at the family to see them looking at the girl in horror.

Just like Kāzia had seen in the episode, the girl inched forward slowly. She stopped in front of the circle of salt. Sam looked down just in time to see her step a foot over the circle. Kāzia watched as she continued to grin her black teeth at them.

"Run!" Sam jumped back as she lurched forward. Kate screamed along with Susan as Kāzia pushed them forward. Uncle Ted ran into her, causing her to collide into one of the sofas, winding her. She huffed then glanced at the man who had pushed her. He was already halfway out of the door.

A hand had grabbed hold of her arm, suddenly, helping her towards the front door. Kāzia noticed it was Sam dragging her out, followed by Dean, all of them panting once they had made it outside. She glanced around. Standing around them was Ted, Brian, Susan, Kate-

"Where's Danny?" called Susan. She rubbed her arms as she looked around, shivering.

Kāzia felt her blood run cold. She was supposed to look after him. She turned around frantically. Eva was no where to be seen.

"Eva?" Sam called.

"Danny!" Brian yelled. Ted joined in as the family searched around the front yard of the house. The cold wind blew in Kāzia's face as she looked around, hoping and praying that Eva had found Danny and was bringing him back to them.

Kāzia felt her blood pressure rise and a migraine begin to form at the temples of her head. Danny was gone - her responsibility - and Eva was missing as well. She glanced at Sam who was still calling for Eva. Dean was looking around as well and met her gaze, frowning. Kāzia bit her lip, hugging her shoulders as she began to shake. Not from the cold, of course, but from the mild panic attack beginning to start. Could the girl have taken Eva along with Danny? What use would she have with Eva? She wasn't Danny's age at all. If anything, the girl should have taken Kate if she wanted younger playmates.

Kate screamed once more, alerting the family present. Dean and Sam rushed towards her, followed by Kāzia as they watched Kate point towards the bushes, arm shaking as her mother grabbed a hold of her. "I-I saw her!" she stammered. "Sh-She was…"

Sam exchanged a look with Dean and Kāzia. She watched him mouth the words "not a ghost". She gave a small nod as they looked back at Kate.

"Did she look like any of these people?" Kāzia pulled out the different photos, one of them being Rebecca. Although they had seen her face-to-face just barely, it was hard to pay attention to the minor details. Her dark hair had veiled her face after all. As Kate flipped through the photos she finally pointed at the one of Rebecca. "It was her. That one… Except she was dirtier… and her hair was gross-"

"Time to kill this bitch," Kāzia interrupted, shoving the photos into Dean. She started for the house, only to be stopped as Dean grabbed a hold of her arm. She looked at him.

"Are you freaking serious?" he muttered. He glanced back at the family who was staring at her incredulously. "Don't do something stupid, Kaz."

Kāzia shrugged his grip off. "She took my best friend, Dean. I'm not letting Eva get killed."

"She won't," Dean said. "I promise I'll get her back." He glanced back at Susan who was holding on tightly to Kate. "Eva and Danny."

"I thought you said ghosts can't be killed?" Ted asked, looking at the three suspiciously. Kāzia was getting tired of his shit.

She started for the house once more despite her self-conscious screaming _don't you freaking dare go near the creep-ass house, Kaz! _She stopped before nearing the front porch, looking back over her shoulder at the family and the Winchesters. "I don't believe in ghosts," she replied simply.

**a/n: whooo it's finished! sorry this took forever, as i mentioned before, school is becoming hectic since it's almost end of the term and i took my ap world final today, which i failed (oh well). but anyways, don't forget to leave a review, fave and fan if you haven't already and i'll see y'all in the next chapter! (some more sava moments to come ;-) )**


	15. Chapter 15

It was dark.

Once Eva had adjusted to the lighting, she blinked in shock. Her vision was blurry and she squinted, attempting to look out for her glasses, to which she knew would not happen due to the fact she was so gosh dang near-sighted. She blinked more, hoping that her consecutive blinking would somehow cure her blindness. It never really worked out, but in this situation and being present in Supernatural land, Eva was half-wishing, half-praying it would.

She heard heavy gasping a few feet away from her. When she attempted to crane her neck to see/squint at what the noise was, she realized how sore her body felt. She recognized the familiar brown smudge, mop of hair to be Danny.

"Danny?" she croaked. She cleared her throat.

"Y-Yeah?" he whispered back. Eva let out a breath of relief. Realization then dawned upon her as she remembered exactly _why _they were trapped in between the wall of the house. She felt her breathing beginning to quicken as a panic attack dawned upon her. Her chest was caving in and her palms were sweating fervently. And she couldn't _freaking see. _

At the sound of heavy breathing that did not belong to either her or Danny, her panic attack increased. Her throat felt clogged and her chest seemed to cave in as something slouched towards Danny. When she heard Danny muffle complaints back, she realized that they were now being gagged. Her eyes widened in terror as she fumbled clumsily with her body, attempting to drag herself away from the horrifying girl now making her way towards her. Eva's back slammed against the wall of the place in which she was contained as she blinked. Despite her vision being blurred, she could still picture her horrific face.

She heard a loud snap and half-hoped, half-wished it was/wasn't her glasses. She felt the dirty cloth being wrapped around her mouth. She whimpered as a wet tongue slid across her cheek.

It was definitely not the girl.

**XxX**

When Eva opened her eyes again the girl and her supposed son had vanished. Eva shifted uncomfortably, still leaning up against the wall for support. She attempted to spit out Danny's name, but unfortunately, was not able to get anything across except for "_mmph!" _She groaned, letting her head lean backwards as it lightly hit against the wall. She had gotten used to being blind, although she still felt very uncomfortable without having her glasses - she was basically naked.

She heard whimpering to her left and supposed it was Danny. After all, the two freakshows hadn't returned after forcing her and Danny to stuff their faces with rats (that were still alive, mind you. Eva was surprised she didn't vomit in her gag). She shifted uncomfortably, still attempting to untie the ropes around her wrists. Although she had never really attempted to undo anything restraining her wrists, Eva wasn't ready to give up and eat live rats for breakfast.

After attempting to free herself, which rounded around an hour or so, Eva sighed as she slouched against the wall, her back aching and her head spinning. Her wrists were burning from the scratchy rope digging into the skin rawly and she was already exhausted from a panic attack she had suffered from 30 minutes prior to her escape attempts. Eva closed her eyes, just wishing this was all a nightmare and she and Sam were still asleep in the Impala while Dean and Kāzia were sitting up front, flirting as always.

As she delved deeper into her thoughts, Eva came across the topic that she and Kāzia had pondered against ever since they had arrived: how in the hecky padalecki would they get out? Or better yet, _who _brought them there? Was it Crowley? Gabriel? Balthazar? _God? _

The migraine pounding in Eva's temples increased as she continued to think about it. She didn't like being left alone in the dark floor space that smelled like rat corpses, piss and stuffy, old basement. She shivered, finally realizing there was a big draft. Eva kept her eyes closed, hoping that the episode would hurry itself along and Kāzia would soon appear and be the hero of the, followed by Sam and Dean.

Danny was crying again and Eva finally realized that they had been trapped for quite a while. She wanted to attempt to comfort the boy, telling him that everything would be alright, but she knew it wouldn't really help him and she was prevented from saying anything. She wished she had her glasses so she could see exactly where they were trapped, but after catching another ripe whiff of dead rats and decay, she decided maybe it was for the best.

Before she had a chance to slip into consciousness once more, the sound of screaming and a loud shriek made her jump. A shotgun rang throughout the house, making Eva's eardrums pop but she didn't care: Dean had come to the rescue. He reached for Danny first, then called to Kāzia over her shoulder. After pulling the boy out, Kāzia reached her hand down.

"Eva, come on!" she hissed. Eva crawled around blindly.

"I can't see," Eva said back, feeling around for the hand. It was dark and blurry and Eva literally was blind as a bat. She knew Kāzia had even worse eyesight than her and would understand the predicament. Kāzia leaned forward until Eva's fingers brushed against hers. She gripped tightly onto her friend as she was hauled up. Bright light stung at her vision and Eva immediately shut her eyes in response - was she really stuck down there for that long? She felt pretty dang grateful she could smell fresh air now.

"Kaz, don't go down there," Dean warned. Eva blinked, squinting as she spotted a blurry figure that appeared to be Kāzia climbing down into the floorspace.

"Eva's glasses are down here!" she called.

Although Eva didn't see Dean's face, she assumed he made a disgusted expression as he said, "Kaz, there's dead rats-"

Kāzia letting out a short scream answered Dean's unasked question. Eva assumed Dean was making his '_told you so' _face as Kāzia quickly returned, something black in her hands.

"Well… both lens are cracked and the bridge is completely snapped in half… but at least I still have them…" Her voice trailed off awkwardly as she handed Eva the glasses. Eva sniffled, holding up the glasses, bringing them close to her face to examine them. Kāzia didn't sugarcoat anything.

"Are you kidding me?" Eva whined. "I'm gonna be blind forever?"

"I'm sure we can stop by some sort of glasses repair shop," Kāzia offered. "Right, Dean?" When Dean didn't answer her, Kāzia increased the tone in her voice. "_Right, _Dean?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Dean said. Kāzia led Eva out of the house, only to be stopped as Danny's family confronted them. Eva squinted at the big, blurry bulges that were Brian, Susan, Kate and Danny. She didn't think Ted was present.

"Thank you so much," Susan whispered. She hugged the blurry-bulge that was Danny tighter, along with Kate. "Thank you…"

"I'd just get the hell outta here if I were you," was the only thing Dean said as he headed for the Impala. Eva finally noticed Sam was beside her when he said in a kinder tone, "good luck with your new home."

Before Kāzia had a chance to guide Eva to the Impala (although she could see blurry images, Eva felt much more secure with Kāzia guiding her), Danny had rushed forward. Kāzia grunted, a mix of pain and surprise as the youngest of the family hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," Eva heard him whisper. She assumed Kāzia was smiling as her friend hugged the young boy back.

"I told you so," she said. A taller figure walked forward, and once he spoke, Eva realized it was Uncle Ted.

"Alright Danster," he started, pulling Danny away from Kāzia, "that's enough goodbyes for now."

Danny nodded as he said his final farewells. As Kāzia steered Eva back towards the Impala, Eva frowned. Ted was supposed to die. What had Kāzia done? Before Eva had a chance to question her friend, she heard her groan in pain. Eva squinted, attempting to examine her friend. Since she wasn't standing very far from her, she was able to look at her a little better. She didn't appear to have any marks on her face, arm… except she kept gripping onto her side.

"Kaz," Eva started, only to be interrupted as Dean called to them.

"Hurry up," he said. The two girls broke into a short jog as they neared the Impala. Upon them arriving, Dean ducked into the driver's seat. "I wanna get out of this rat-infested hellhole ASAP."

"Whatever you say," Kāzia replied, ducking into the backseat. Eva followed her, blindly searching for the seat belt. After strapping herself in, Sam turned to look at them.

"I'm glad you're safe," he said to Eva. Eva felt her face flush as a grin spread itself wide across her face.

"Oh, um, yeah…" she stammered. She mentally face palmed herself for the very educational answer she had given him. Sam merely laughed in response, turning around to face the front once more. Eva sighed heavily, leaning back against the chair of the backseat. She was tempted to ask Kāzia where she had been injured, but she knew her friend would never say anything in front of the boys. Eva slipped out her phone, bringing it close to her face as she started a new message out to Kāzia.

**To: **Kāzia

_Ok. First things first… HOW IS TED ALIVE? WAT DID YOU DO. SELL YOUR SOUL TO CROWLEY OR SOMETHING? _

**From: **Kāzia

_haha, you're hilarious. & no, I didn't do anything… _

**To: **Kāzia

_Kaz I may be blind as a bat but I heard you grunt in pain (ew that sounds weird). What did you do? _

**From: **Kāzia

_ok, I may have been stabbed by that creep-ass grunge but it doesn't matter… I don't think it's that deep. _

**To: **Kāzia

_Oh, well, you were only stabbed so I guess I'll let that slide. KAZ. You need to tell Sam and dean! Do you know what those injuries could lead to? _

**From: **Kāzia

_I'll be fine, eves. don't you remember the winchesters don't have a very good experience with hospitals? besides, we need to get your glasses fixed so that way you aren't a blind bat anymore. _

Eva didn't bother to respond as she slid her phone back into her pocket. She rubbed her wrists as they continued to sting rawly. She hated how Kāzia shrugged off everything as if it were nothing; she knew that the injury was worse than what her friend was perceiving it to be. She was so tempted to just tell Dean and Sam then and there what Kāzia had done, but she knew it would just anger Kāzia and she didn't want to risk that. Eva held onto her glasses frames tightly as she glanced out the window. Despite not being able to really see anything, she became lost in her thoughts once more.

"Y'know, I actually feel bad for those kids," Dean was saying, dragging Eva out of her thoughts. She frowned as Dean added, "having to go through that murderous life. Reminds me of someone."

"Dean, you're not like them." Sam's response was said right when Eva remembered it to be.

"No, you're right Sam, I was worse," Dean retorted. "I was worse because I _enjoyed _the pain I inflicted on those poor, damn souls."

Silence followed his response. Eva stared at her hands holding the glasses, not knowing what to say. She knew that if someone said the wrong thing, Dean would snap entirely. Although she loved him more than life (Sam the exception, of course), Dean could be impulsive, especially when he was asked or forced to talk about his time in Hell.

The car ride remained awkwardly silent, and Eva began to wish she didn't hear or feel anything so that way she wouldn't know they were drowning in silence.

**a/n: this was wrapped up pretty quick but there isn't really much to write about y'know? anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review, follow and fave! :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**[ **_Sex and Violence _**] **

When Kāzia opened her eyes, she was not in the musty motel room that they had checked in the day before. The lights were brighter and the mattress was soft and familiar.

She was at home. Or better yet, her parent's home. She blinked, confused, then sat up. Yawning, she glanced at the clock. It was 10:30 am. She rubbed her eyes, realizing that the contacts she had forgotten to take out weren't dry in the least. In fact… it seemed like she wasn't wearing them at all.

"Weird…" she muttered, sitting up. She was in her old room that she stayed in until she was about 18, then she moved to America to study abroad for college. But there was something off about the room: even though it was probably 13 years since Kāzia had slept in the very room she was standing in, it wasn't the same. The wallpaper wasn't light blue, and instead, a boring ivory. The spreadsheets were no longer white and green and light flower printed, but instead blue and white striped. The one thing she noticed the most was that the picture frame containing her mother, father, and herself. She had packed that very frame on the way to college.

Startled, Kāzia made her way out of the bedroom. Everything seemed to have a different vibe - it was almost surreal. Staggering, Kāzia finally neared the kitchen where her parents were. Or at least… were supposed to be. A shrill scream rang through Kāzia's eardrums, causing her to fall to her knees, shocked. Laying out in front of her, mauled from head to two, were her parents. Her father sprawled across the dining table, newspaper still in hand, coffee spilled. Her mother had been thrown against the kitchen counter, red stuff spilling out of her head and sides. A hand flew up to Kāzia's mouth as she felt the vomit rise up her gag reflex. Before she had the time to either throw up or pass out from shock, a deep chuckling sounded from behind her. Kāzia turned around, determined to screw over whoever had the god damn nerve to do this, only to see Dean standing in front of her, First Blade in hand, eyes as black as the coffee that was spilled over the newspaper.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up! _Kāzia shut her eyes, willing herself to wake up.

"Oh come on, Kaz, you knew this would happen someday," Demon!Dean taunted. Kāzia shook her head, shutting her eyes tighter, hoping it would have some sort of impact. She could still hear Dean's sneer as he added, "I can't be stopped and you know that. I was already half-dead when you met me."

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Kāzia gripped tightly onto her hair, sliding down the wall. The image of her parents, completely mauled from limb to limb, was scarring to her. She knew she'd never be able to look at anything the same again. Once again, she was feeling sick to her stomach at the thought.

When Kāzia opened her eyes she was greeted by Dean starting towards her, First Blade raised in one hand, his black eyes glinting from the high of killing. A scream escaped Kāzia's throat once more as she felt herself being shaken once more. When she snapped open her eyes she was greeted by Dean's all-familiar green ones; so different from the black ones she had previously seen. These eyes were filled with concern and worry as he continued to shake her, making sure she was fully awake.

"Kaz, hey, come on," he coaxed. Kāzia realized she was breathing heavily and sweat was coating her forehead. A teardrop finally stained her lip as she also realized she was crying. Before she had chance to react (push Dean away, shrug it off), Dean had pulled her close, stroking her hair soothingly. Tears continued to drip from her cheeks as she leaned into Dean, allowing him to calm her down. Soon she started to choke - a reflex she always had whenever she'd cry too much - and Dean calmed her after that as well.

Despite the fact it was all a terrible nightmare, Kāzia couldn't forget the murder scene of her parents or the evil look in Dean's blackened eyes.

**XxX**

When Kāzia opened her eyes again, Dean was gone. She sat up, looking around until she finally spotted a blur that was similar to Eva exit from the bathroom. Squinting, Kāzia sat up, kicking the covers off of her, still sweaty. She made a face as she made her way towards Eva.

"Eves what's-"

"Hurry up and get ready," Eva interrupted. "Sam got a call from Bobby about men killing their wives in anger in Bedford, Iowa. Sam wanted to leave pronto, but Dean insisted you slept longer since you woke up at 2:10 in the morning."

Kāzia frowned. "Weren't you there?"

"Uh… um, no…" Kāzia looked at her suspiciously as Eva added, "Sam was hungry at like 1:30 and his rummaging woke me up so he offered to take me to the nearest convenience store…"

Kāzia raised a brow. "And the nearest convenience store takes you guys longer to come back than 30 minutes?"

Despite not being able to see, Kāzia could tell her friend had turn a bright red color. "The nearest convenience store was pretty far…"

"Uh huh," Kāzia responded, heading for the bathroom.

"We didn't do the nasty if that's what you're thinking, Kaz!"

"I wasn't thinking that!" Kāzia called back, closing the door behind her.

"Yes you were!" Eva yelled. Kāzia only laughed in response, grabbing her contact solution and cleaning her contacts, putting them both in in less than 3 seconds each as she quickly fixed herself up, exiting the bathroom. When she entered the main room, Sam and Dean were back,packing everything into the bags. Upon making eye contact with Dean, Kāzia was suddenly reminded of the horrific nightmare. The black eyes, the coffee, the blood…

"Kaz?" Eva questioned, shaking her friend. Kāzia shook her head, startled, then smiled awkwardly. How long had she been staring off? Getting a strange look from both Dean and Sam, Kāzia muttered a quick "it's nothing", then grabbed her bag, heading back into the bathroom to change. Upon locking the door, Kāzia's mind began to swim around different scenarios. Before she had the chance to think of either one, as she pulled her shirt off, she remembered the stab. Looking at it through the mirror, she realized what a poor sight it was; it hadn't healed yet, and the pain had numbed since last night. Kāzia made a face as she continued to stare at it. It wasn't scabbing yet, but the blood had dried alongside it, following with some black and purple colors surrounding the edges. Kāzia lightly poked at it, hissing in pain as the numbness died down at the touch. It was definitely infected and _definitely _needed medical assistance.

Kāzia pulled her shirt over her head, contemplating whether or not she should confide into either Eva, Sam, or Dean first. She knew Eva would just tell Sam and Dean right off the bat that Kāzia needed to got a hospital immediately, but perhaps arguing with Sam and reminding him how terrible hospitals were, they could try to fix it up themselves. But knowing Dean, once he saw the injury, he would carry her to the hospital himself, no doubt about it. Kāzia cursed under her breath as she finished changing, wound still throbbing, as she exited the bathroom. At seeing her leave the bathroom, Sam and Dean headed for the door. Kāzia left the motel walking next to Eva, the two not talking for a while.

The silence was making Kāzia anxious. She slipped out her phone, sending a text to Eva.

**To: **Eva

_so… how was scooda-lee-pooping with Sam? ;-)_

**From: **Eva

_Oh shut up._

**To: **Eva

_I promise after we get rid of this dumb siren we'll get your glasses fixed_

**From: **Eva

_Uh huh. Not like i was worried i have to walk around looking like the nerd herd. _

**To: **Eva

_eves…_

**From: **Eva

_It's fine, kaz. I'm just kidding _

**From: **Eva

_Speaking of things that need fixing, what are you gonna do about that side of yours? _

**To: **Eva

_**idk **_

**From: **Eva

_Kaz this is serious. I'm surprised Dean and sam haven't found out already_

**To: **Eva

_it's really nothing, eves. nothing I can't handle. _

**From: **Eva

_Kaz stop pretending that Supernatural land is becoming a total hell. _

**To: **Eva

_*gasps* _

**From: **Eva

_Yeah, yeah, I know I said it. But hey, I said the place so technically it's not a swear. Unlike you, lil' miss swear bear. _

**To: **Eva

_oh shut up _

**From: **Eva

_I'm being serious, Kaz. You NEED to see a doctor. I'm really worried about you and I know Sam and dean are gonna be super pissed when they find out that you've been hiding an injury for them. What are you gonna do when it gets worse? I bet it's already infected. Did you KNOW that ppl die from infections? _

**To: **Eva

_yeah I went to medical school _

**From: **Eva

_Then why the FRICK FRACK AREN'T YOU AT THE FREAKING HOSPITAL?! _

**To: **Eva

_I'll think about it _

**From: **Eva

_No, Kāzia you will NOT think about it. I'm gonna tell Sammy and once he tells dean do you know what'll happen? They'll literally drag you to the nearest hospital even if you resist. _

**To: **Eva

_let's just kill the siren & I'll tell them, okay? _

**From: **Eva

_I don't agree with this… but alright. When do we see cas again? _

**To: **Eva

_not in this episode. probably the next one or something. _

**From: **Eva

_Could you get him to look at your side? maybe he could fix it… pray to him and let him fix it! _

**To: **Eva

_idk, you said yourself - it'll get worse if we wait too long. _

**From: **Eva

_Gosh dang it, Kaz! How am I supposed to help you if you won't let me? _

**To: **Eva

_I'm gonna be fine, Eves. we'll think of something. _

When Eva didn't respond, Kāzia slipped her phone back in her pocket. She looked out the window, frowning. Although Eva hadn't mentioned anything about the nightmare, Kāzia knew her friend wanted to ask about it. Kāzia was actually quite grateful Dean hadn't mentioned it either - she didn't feel comfortable discussing the fact that she had a dream that demon Dean killed her parents. She wondered if it were some weird, psychological thing happening with her brain: nightmares were usually based on things you're scared of, and dreams are things you want. She didn't know _why _she was scared of demon Dean going to kill her parents. Instead she thought perhaps she was scared of the idea of Dean turning into a demon.

_Of course I am, _Kāzia thought bitterly, watching as buildings past them by. _Who wants Dean to get the Mark of Cain and become completely demonized? _

"You okay, Kaz?" Dean asked, looking over his shoulder. Kāzia met his gaze then nodded, biting her lip. She hoped he wouldn't "casually" bring up the nightmare she had. When he turned around without another word, relief washed over Kāzia. She wasn't ready to talk about it. Not yet.

**a/n: finally was able to finish this chapter! sorry for the delay, everyone - i've been really busy lately. & my dad finally got our christmas tree! even though it's not snowing AT ALL where i live… gosh dang it. but anyways, don't forget to leave a review (what you thought about this chapter, etc.) fave and follow if you haven't already & thanks so much for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

Eva groaned, becoming sick of waiting for Sam to stop flirting with Dr. Roberts and start the case up again. She glanced at Dean, who was glancing at her and Kāzia suspiciously. She glanced at Kāzia as well, realizing that her friend's face was twisted in pain and was gingerly gripping her side. Eva wished her friend would accept the fact that she needed medical attention and get her butt over to a hospital.

As Dr. Roberts and Sam exited her office, Dean turned his accusing gaze towards his brother, looking slightly appalled at the sight. Eva smirked, amused that Dean was somewhat surprised Sam could get girls. She remembered his reaction exactly from the episode. Kāzia nudged her shoulder, gaining her attention. As she turned to face her friend, Sam and Dean were getting ready to leave.

"Do we tell them on the spot that the Siren is that one FBI dude or do we just play the episode out as-is?"

Eva frowned, contemplating the idea. "Probably just… do it as-is… After all, Sammy likes the Siren so telling them would just make him pissed."

Kāzia nodded slowly. Eva was grateful her friend didn't argue and try to force her to believe that changing the episode would make it better. As she continued to think about it, she realized maybe perhaps Kāzia was feeling pretty guilty about the past fallouts. She looked at her friend sympathetically as they retreated to the Impala.

"So, the Honey Wagon?" Dean asked as they climbed into the Impala. Sam nodded in response as Dean grinned. "Maybe I'll meet a few honeys there." He waited for Sam to respond, and upon getting only a 'you-need-to-stop' look, Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, looking back at the road.

Eva sighed, looking to Kāzia to exchange the few looks they normally do, only to get no response from her friend. Kāzia was staring out of the window, still looking as if she were in pain. Eva was tempted to just go out and tell Sam and Dean right then and there that Kāzia needed a hospital ASAP, but she knew that killing the siren was what Kāzia would want to be put first.

When they finally arrived at the Honey Wagon, Eva was half-tempted, half-going to tell Kāzia she needed to get some medical assistance, but was interrupted as her friend dragged her into the club. They were greeted by the alarming stench of alcohol and dozens of women dressed vividly. Eva exchanged a look with Kāzia as they looked around the bar. Somehow, Eva felt that she was being objectified herself even though she wasn't wearing the flashy clothing. She sat down next to Eva at a table, looking down at the wood and hoping not to meet anyone's gaze unexpectedly, since she knew it would be awkward for the both of them.

"Bobby says that it's possibly a Siren," Sam was saying, reading off the text their advisor and step-father had sent them. "It's a creature from Greek mythology - disguises itself as the perfect mate to lure men."

"Uh huh," was all Dean said as he watched a fellow stripper clad in gold walk by. Kāzia snapped her fingers in front of his face a few times to get his attention. He blinked, then glanced at the group. "What was that again?"

Sam sighed, exchanging a look with Eva who merely shrugged. "Is Bobby right?" he asked. "The thing we're dealing with is a Siren?"

Eva nodded, glancing cautiously at Kāzia. When her friend made no expression saying she wanted to say more, Eva added, "yeah… it's… uh… well, we can't tell you who it is yet… at least I don't think we should…"

Sam stared at her. "You already know who it is? Great!"

"Yeah… but like I said… we can't tell you yet," Eva repeated. At the sight of Sam's grin disappearing she felt a sharp ache in her chest. He had been so proud, too. _Nice. _

"Let's get going, guys," Kāzia sighed, standing up. Eva noticed her friend looked uncomfortable at the sight of Dean grinning at all the half-naked women. "There's nothing much here besides Dean getting horny."

Dean's grinned disappeared as he glared at Kāzia. "Excuse you?"

Kāzia met his gaze evenly. "You heard me. Horny toad," she muttered. Sam and Eva laughed as Dean continued to narrow his eyes at her. They exited the bar at once, only for Eva to run into someone hurrying in.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, turning to look at the man. He didn't even glance back at her as he rushed past the doors into the club. Frowning, Eva rubbed her arm where he had rudely rammed into her as they headed back towards the Impala.

**XxX**

The next day, Eva and Dean had decided to wait in the motel room while Kāzia and Sam headed out to get some more information on the case. Upon staying back, Dean had been attempting to search through Sam's phone without Eva noticing (which, of course she did, but Dean didn't know that). As he dialed the last number Sam had associated with, Ruby's voice could be heard at the end of the line. "Hello? Sam?"

Dean immediately hung up, throwing the phone across the bed. Eva stared at him as he glanced back at her awkwardly. He cleared his throat, attempting to busy himself with something so the whole scene wouldn't look too weird. Eva shook her head, scrolling through the messages on her phone. She was tempted to text Kāzia and ask her "what was up" but she knew her friend would either respond with "the sky" or "Eva not now I'm busy".

The door opened and Eva and Dean were greeted by Sam and Kāzia. Kāzia was the first to enter the room, followed by Sam who was discussing something with her. Their voices were low and once Dean had cleared his throat, Sam finally spoke up.

"A murder was committed last night by a man named Lenny Bristol. Killed his own mother he was supposed to look after," Sam explained. He glanced at Kāzia as he added, "Kaz and I called Bobby to ask him what he thinks the whole deal is but he hasn't responded yet." At that moment, Sam's phone buzzed. He answered it with the typical "uh huh, yeah, alright, thanks Bobby" and hung up. "Scratch that. Bobby thinks that there's some sort of venom that the Siren is poisoning everyone with."

"So how do we stop this thing?" Dean asked.

"We have to get a bronze dagger dipped in one of the victim's blood to poison the Siren with her own poisoning," Kāzia said before Sam had a chance to answer. He nodded.

"What she said."

Dean groaned. "Well the dagger's not the problem. How the hell are we gonna find someone who's currently under her spell that's not dead yet?"

"We could head back to Dr. Roberts," Kāzia offered. Eva glanced at her friend as she added, "maybe there's a blood sample taken from one of the men who were already infected."

Sam nodded. "Great idea."

Dean snorted. "Just wanna get frisky with Dr. Roberts," he muttered. Sam gave him a warning look as the four exited out of the motel room and back to the Impala. Eva stared at the ground, not knowing what to say as they all climbed back into the car, heading for the hospital. She finally understood how Kāzia felt whenever they would overthink the episode: how were they going to stop this? Should they stop this? What would happen if they did this? Would they want the episode to carry on the way it does if they don't intervene? She felt her head begin to ache at the questions swimming around her brain.

Once they arrived at Dr. Roberts office, they were immediately greeted by Nick, the FBI agent. Exchanging startled looks, the group quickly flashed him their badges. He just continued to look at them.

"I don't remember asking for partners," Nick said, glancing at the four of them accusingly. "Let me see your badges again."

"They're real, you ass," Kāzia muttered. Nick gave her a look as Dean jabbed her in the side pointedly. Kāzia bit her lip and Eva realized that Dean had hit her injured side. Before having time to react, the four handed over their badges to Nick, who compared them carefully. After not finding a problem with them, he handed them back to the "agents".

"Let me speak to your supervisor, because I can promise you I was already given this case," Nick ordered. Sam and Dean exchanged hesitant looks before Sam dialed Bobby's number, handing the phone to him. As Nick began to talk rudely to Bobby, his jerk attitude soon died down as he quickly apologized, hanging up the phone. He handed it back to Sam, glaring at the four.

"Well, I guess we're all working on this together." He cleared his throat before adding, "I'm Agent Nick Monroe. Not sure if I said that already. And I've already found a link between all the murders, so if you wanna know-"

"Yeah, we've found one too," Dean interrupted.

"What was yours?" Kāzia asked when Nick hadn't replied. Nick glanced at her, smiling slightly as he added in a nicer tone, "oh… just a little flower - a hyacinth - is present at every crime." He pulled out a bag containing the flower as he handed it over to Kāzia. As she took it, he added, "be careful. It's fragile. Like you, I assume." He winked and Eva stared, preparing herself for Kāzia to completely beat his rear.

"Suck a dick," Kāzia snapped at him, examining the bag. Dean and Sam snorted, earning a glare from Nick. She finished looking at the bag and handed it to Sam, whose eyes widened in realization.

"This was there at every crime," he whispered to Dean, handing it to him. Dean handed it to Eva, who looked at it for a few moments, admiring how pretty the flower was before giving it back to Nick. He smirked, smug that he had a good piece of evidence, before hiding it away in the hidden pocket of his blazer.

"If you're interested, I also have a link between the men and the strippers," Nick continued. "If you want, I'll tell you - and, you can take the credit."

Dean exchanged a look with Sam, then Eva and Kāzia. Eva sighed, glancing at Kāzia. Kāzia was looking at Sam as the younger Winchester responded, "um… sure. Dean'll be glad to go with you, I'm sure." Dean opened his mouth to retort only to be interrupted by Sam giving him a pointed look. Dean sighed, mumbling a "sure". Nick only nodded, walking out with Dean as they headed for the Impala.

**XxX**

Eva sighed, shifting uncomfortably on the lobby chair of the hospital. Currently, Sam was in Dr. Roberts' office, doing "the nasty", as Eva liked to put it. Although the thought of it should make her feel grossed out, she felt slightly jealous. Even though she already knew this would happen, she still felt upset about it. She glanced at Kāzia who was scrolling through her phone.

**To: **Kāzia

_Hey… :-( _

**From: **Kāzia

_what's the matter bae? _

**To: **Kāzia

_It's nothing… _

**From: **Kāzia

_... _

**From: **Kāzia

_it's sammy, ain't it? _

**To: **Kāzia

_Yeah but it doesn't matter_

**From: **Kāzia

_eves, if it bothers you then it does matter _

**From: **Kāzia

_if it makes you feel any better dr. roberts is just some side hoe in my opinion _

**To: **Kāzia

_That helps a little _

**From: **Kāzia

_:/ i'm sorry that sam is scoodaleepooping with the wrong girl _

**To: **Kāzia

_kaz i never said i wanted to get frisky with him _

**From: **Kāzia

_;-D_

**To: **Kāzia

_Pls stop _

**From: **Kāzia

_eves there will come a day when sam is getting frisky with you an' not that side hoe. _

**To: **Kāzia

_Shut your face _

**From: **Kāzia

_you're embarrassed bc you know it's true_

**To: **Kāzia

_I mean it. if they hear me laughing while they're doing the nasty won't that be a bit suspicious and/or weird and/or creepy? _

**From: K**āzia

_who cares, she's a side hoe anyways. _

A smile tugged at Eva's cheeks but she still felt down. She didn't know why she felt so upset anyways. What Kāzia was saying was true: Dr. Roberts really didn't matter. If she were to feel jealous, it should be towards Ruby, if anything. The sadness continued to ache at Eva's heart as she glanced at Kāzia. Her friend was still looking at the phone, most likely to distract herself from Sam and Dr. Roberts doing the nasty in her office.

"Kaz?" Eva started.

"Mmhmm?" Kāzia responded, scrolling through something on Pinterest. None of the pins were loading, however. _Darn. _

Eva opened her mouth to say something but no words could come out. She didn't really know how to describe this feeling she was… well, feeling. It was a mix of jealousy, sadness, and guilt all at once, along with the embarrassment that she thought that Sam could ever like her that way. She hadn't noticed she waited for a while to respond until Kāzia gently shook her shoulder.

"What's the matter, Eves?" she asked.

"I… uh… Kaz… th-this feeling…" she stammered, still not knowing how to describe it. "Is… is this how you feel whenever Dean gets frisky with other people?"

Kāzia frowned. "Elaborate, please?"

Eva sighed, leaning her head against the chair. "I don't know! It's like… I'm mad… but at the same time I'm sad… and at the same time I wanna rip of Dr. Roberts' face… and I also wanna punch Sam. But I wanna kiss Sammy, too. You feel?"

"Um… yes?"

Eva sighed. "Nevermind. It was totally stupid. Forget I said anything, sorry." The embarrassment found its way to burning her cheeks as she shut her eyes, just wishing she could rewind this whole moment. She should have left it as is. Why did she even bother asking Kāzia? Countless times her friend had told her despite what she shows, she doesn't care about Dean getting frisky with the ladies.

"I get that way about Cas," Kāzia finally said. Eva glanced at her.

"What?"

"That feeling you just described… I felt that way when I was watching him get frisky in those later seasons… It made me kind of jealous, even though I knew Misha was already married, had kids, it was all a tv show, etc. It just hurt."

Eva contemplated the thought. She hadn't felt that way when she watched Sam scoodaleepoop in the series, but being present in the actual show gave her a whole new impact. "Wait… you were actually jealous of those girls in the episodes?"

"Yeah… Meg kissing Cas… that reaper bitch who scoodaleepooped with Cas… I hated anyone who get frisky with my cutie, to be honest." Kāzia sighed, beginning to laugh as she added, "I sound totally psychotic now. It's like I'm Becky but reincarnated into Kāzia Yearley."

Eva snorted. "Same. But I doubt we'd go too far."

Kāzia remained silent. Eva stared at her friend before laughing again, trying to keep her voice down. "Are you kidding me? Kaz! You would force Cas to marry you?"

"I wouldn't say force… I would just drug him… take on his last name - which, in this case, would be Jimmy's last name which sounds totally weird but whatever - tell him to love me, et cetera." Kāzia grinned, laughing at her own joke. "Kaz made a funny, Eves!"

Eva sighed. "Indeed she did."

"You feeling better now?" Kāzia asked. Eva nodded.

"Actually… yeah. Thanks," she added. She glanced back at the office and heard Sam and Dr. Roberts talking. They had finally finished the nasty. She wondered how Sam would react upon seeing them just sitting there. As Sam opened the front door and spotted the two girls, his face flushed slightly. Even Dr. Roberts looked a bit awkward. Kāzia stood up first, shrugging.

"Hey, you're the two that got frisky. Eves and I had no where to go since Dean took our only ride."

Sam nodded awkwardly, saying goodbye to Dr. Roberts as he quickly rushed Kāzia and Eva out of the hospital.

"Sorry for embarrassing you, Sammy, but you shouldn't scoodaleepoop in an office, y'know?" Kāzia continued. Sam stared at her.

"Scoodaleepoop?" he echoed.

Kāzia nodded. "Yeah. Y'know? Sex?" Sam's face reddened at the word as Kāzia added, "it's what my biology teacher would say all the time back in my first year of college. It was weird, but we got used to it. You will, too, I assume."

Sam shrugged as he and the girls exited the hospital.

"How are we gonna get back?" Eva asked.

"Walk," Sam replied simply. Eva gagged at the thought, along with Kāzia. Sam shook his head. "Come on, it's good for you."

"Come on, it's good for you," Kāzia mocked. "Sammy, how can you walk after you've literally stuck your chicken alfredo into Dr. Roberts' pasta bowl like two seconds ago?"

Sam stared at Kāzia shocked. "Is that another reference from your biology teacher?"

Kāzia shook her head. "It's my own saying."

"Well, don't say it again. It's gross."

"Not as gross as you sticking your chicken alfredo into her pasta-"

"KAZ."

"Sorry."

**a/n: sorry for the delay! i've literally have been suffering from the worst writer's block in history of writer's block. & i've been busy with ap, other classes, etc. i should have written this sooner but i've been so tired lately as well. but anyways - hope you enjoyed the chapter, & leave what you thought about it down below in the review section! (i'd like to hear what you guys think about me writing the actual characters: are they out-of-character, are they spot-on? are they good enough? it'd be really helpful to me since I like to know I'm writing them in-character), fave and follow if you haven't already, & i hope you all have a wonderful day! **


	18. Chapter 18

Upon returning to the hotel room, Eva could feel something was not right. She glanced at Kāzia, hoping it was just her imagination. When she saw the small flash of fear in her friend's eyes, however, Eva knew they were both thinking the same thing. Before either of them had the chance to warn Sam, the younger Winchester had already opened the door to the room. He glanced over his shoulder at the girls, frowning. "You coming?"

Eva nodded hesitantly, following behind him along with Kāzia, only to be shoved backwards into her friend, slamming into the wall. Dean had shoved them away in the process of attacking Sam. As Eva attempted to regain her balance, she fell backwards once again due to Sam running into her. The two fell towards the bed, Eva nailing it squarely while the rest of her body broke Sam's fall. She shut her eyes quickly in pain, hoping that she wouldn't show how badly it hurt to the boys. Sam's weight was lifted off of her almost immediately as he attempted to block Dean's second attack. Eva glanced around the room for Kāzia only to find her friend struggling to her own feet. What Kāzia did next was startling to Eva. Instead of running to herself to attempt to think of a plan, Kāzia jumped on the back of Dean. Startled as well, Dean attempted to throw her off, a lamp in hand, as he swung blindly at the girl clinging onto him. As Dean finally let go of Sam to deal with Kāzia gripping tightly onto his back, Eva noticed Nick approaching Sam.

"I get such a high when people fall in love with me and kill for me," the siren grinned maniacally as he added, "it's pure devotion, isn't it?"

Sam launched himself at the Siren, another lamp in his hand as he attempted to attack it. Eva cringed, knowing exactly what was coming up. On cue, Nick spat in Sam's face, the venom getting into his body. As Nick threw Sam aside, he finally noticed Kāzia attempting to talk sense into Dean.

"Dean, this isn't like you!" she was saying, still gripping tightly on the back of him. "Get some common sense through your thick skull!"

"Let go, Kāzia!" Dean exclaimed, anger flashing in his eyes for unknown reasons.

As the two continued to fight (Dean attempting to throw Kāzia off his back, Kāzia gripping on tightly for dear life), Nick sighed, looking slightly bored. "Sweetie," he started, gaining Kāzia's attention. "My venom is all too powerful compared to your bland words. Dean," he called towards the older Winchester brother. He stopped what he was doing immediately at the sound of Nick's voice. "She's boring me. Kill her."

"What?" both Kāzia and Eva exclaimed. Before either girl had a chance to react, Dean somehow mustered all of his strength to throw Kāzia off. She rammed into the wall, hitting the table in process by her side. She finally let out a cry of pain at the impact, not being to stand up as Dean advanced towards her. He took out his knife, holding it in hand.

Eva felt herself shaking. She wanted to step forward but she didn't know what to do. She glared at Nick who merely winked back at her as he continued to watch the fight. Eva noticed him frown as Dean made no move to strike Kāzia with his weapon.

"Dean," Nick said, "your sweet little "girlfriend" - Kāzia, was it? - couldn't care less about you. She just deals with you because she feels sorry about you. I heard her talking with that four-eyed newb," he added, glancing towards Eva. Eva continued to glare at him, clenching her fists tightly in anger as the Siren continued: "She thinks you're pathetic. Always blaming things on other people instead of taking the blame for yourself. She was never really on your side, Dean - she was just pretending because she knows what a _monster _you really are."

Eva turned to look at Kāzia and Dean, hoping and praying that Dean wouldn't kill her. Kāzia was gaping, shaking her head frantically. "I never said that!" She glared at the Siren, only to break off her attention as Dean started to laugh.

"You're such a hypocrite, you know that?" he snapped suddenly. Eva cringed as she continued to watch her best friend cornered. Kāzia finally managed to stand up as she slowly stepped back from Dean, her eyes wide as she kept looking down at the knife he had gripped tightly in his hand. "_I'm _the monster? I'm not the one that sacrificed my best friend's life for your little dumb-ass plans in attempting to save people. Our lives a tv show? Are you from the looney-bin or somethin'?"

Eva noticed Kāzia was shaking and now breathing hard. She frowned, noticing her friend was going through one of the worst panic attacks ever. Kāzia collapsed on the floor, her whole body shaking, as attack worsened.

"This can't be happening… no… no…" Eva heard her say. She continued to frown. _What couldn't be happening? _

As Dean almost lashed his knife down on her, Sam had rushed forward, grabbing Dean and throwing him across the room. Dean collided harshly into the nearby table as Eva rushed towards her friend. Tears were now streaming down her face and Eva noticed her breathing was still short and uneven. She gripped Kāzia's hands tightly as she attempted to calm her down, knowing it had to be fast.

"Kaz, shh, it's gonna be okay." Kāzia choked on her sobs, noting Eva that she had been crying pretty hard about something, and not just the panic attack. She hugged her friend quickly, looking back up as the Winchester brothers continued to fight. Eva cringed as Dean attacked Sam, the two barreling through the doorway, causing the door to fall down in the process.

Kāzia seemed to snap out of the panic attack as she stood up suddenly. Eva followed after her just in time to see Bobby rear up behind Dean, stabbing him with the dagger. Dean yelled out in pain as he fell to his knees as Bobby advanced towards the Siren. Eva and Kāzia didn't even bother to glance back as they rushed towards the Winchester brothers. Kāzia shouldered past Dean as she knelt down beside Sam, who appeared to be light-headed.

"You okay, Sammy?" she asked. He rubbed his head, meeting Kāzia's gaze as he nodded. Eva noticed his neck was bleeding from the spot Dean had cut at when he first attacked.

"You're bleeding," she said warily. Sam looked at her, then touched a hand to his neck, looking as the blood smeared his fingers.

"I don't think it's fatal," he commented, rising to his feet, stumbling slightly. Kāzia helped him balance as Eva glanced back towards Dean. Bobby had approached them, glancing at the four.

"You all look like hell," he commented.

All four present exchanged glances, looking back at Uncle Bobby Singer. Upon their _duh-I-know_ looks, he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'd head out of here before the manager of this joint sees the broken door, axe, and ugly Siren in the room." He walked past them, down the hall, disappearing from their sights.

**XxX**

Eva awoke in the backseat of the Impala to Dean and Sam talking. Kāzia was resting her head against Eva's shoulder, still sleeping soundly. Eva blinked, groggy, her glasses askew. She yawned before "accidentally" listening in on Sam and Dean's conversation.

"I nearly killed her, Sam," Dean was saying.

"Dean, it was the Siren's spell-"

"No, Sammy, you don't understand," Dean interrupted. Eva closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep as the two glanced over their shoulders at the back seat. Dean cleared his throat as he added, "you shoulda seen the way she looked me. Terrified. Like I was some sort of monster."

"You had a knife at her Dean. You know it's not your fault. The Siren-"

"Sam, you don't understand," Dean snapped. He paused before adding, "it wasn't the kinda scared you get when you see a horror movie or realize you left the sink on and you're out of the house. And it wasn't the kind of scared you get when you're being stalked by hellhounds or being tortured in Hell for 30 years. It was disappointment. Almost like she _knew _it would happen. Like she _knew _I would turn into that."

"Dean-"

"I don't care if they're some sort of god damn prophet or whatever, Kāzia and Eva know somethin' about me and they both know it's something terrible." Eva could hear the anger in Dean's voice and she opened her eyes, staring at her hands. She felt her throat dry at hearing Dean say those things. She thought about the episodes where he had mental breakdowns, the tears, the emotion, the feels - she thought about him as a demon. Was that what Kāzia was scared of? She knew there was something up with her, but Kāzia would never say anything. Eva wished she could ask Kāzia about it but she knew her friend would avoid the topic altogether.

Silence followed Dean's statement until Sam cleared his throat. "Whatever Kāzia was scared of Dean… it's not her fault or your fault or anyone's fault. I'm sure if you ask her about it-"

"I'm not gonna ask her why she was so scared of me when I tried to kill her, Sammy," Dean interrupted. "All I've done is blame her, question her, and now attempted to murder her. I only hurt her."

Sam sighed. "The Siren was lying, Dean. It was only saying that stuff so-"

"No, Sam," Dean snapped. "You didn't see the way she looked at me all scared and helpless. She knows I'm gonna become somethin' terrible and she's scared of me."

"She's not scared of you, Dean," Sam said. "If anything, she's worried at the most. I don't know what I can say to make you stop thinking that but you're just gonna have to accept the fact that Kāzia and Eva know things that we don't and won't tell us for sake of saving whatever tv show-"

"It's not a god damn tv show, Sam!" Dean yelled. Eva cringed at the sudden loudness of his voice and glanced at Kāzia. She was beginning to stir, yet luckily, was a heavy sleeper. Sam and Dean glanced over their shoulders to see Eva awake and Kāzia half-asleep, half-awake.

"You heard all that?" Dean asked, looking back at the road.

Eva nodded. "Yeah…" she muttered, her voice dull.

Another awkward silence followed as the drive continued. Neither Sam nor Dean said anything, and Eva didn't feel comfortable starting a conversation. She knew whatever she or Sam said to calm Dean down would just piss him off more. Eva sighed, glancing out the window again. She thought tv shows were meant to have easy solutions to everything, not be as complicated as reality.

**a/n: i am so so sorry for the late update! i've been busy with finals and everything, but it's finally holiday break so hopefully that means more chapters! (by hopefully, i mean hopefully since i've been given exams and homework to work on over break ugh). but anyways, thank you all for the lovely reviews you've left so far! they make me so happy to read, so continue to leave them! i love to know what everyone thinks about this story. fave and follow if you haven't already, and have a lovely day! **


	19. Chapter 19

**[** _On The Head Of A Pin _**]**

Kāzia was not fond of a lot of things. She didn't like how she would chew her fingernails to stubs (it was an addicting habit and she couldn't seem to grow out of it), she didn't like being so hungry it made her pissed, and she most definitely did not like it when people would stare at her as if she had just murdered 20 people.

She shifted uncomfortably underneath the gazes of Sam, Dean and Eva. She was seated in the lobby of the hospital, at the moment, waiting for the next free spot Dr Hudgens had available. Despite the fact that the navy-colored seat was soft and cushiony, Kāzia continued to shift back and forth, staring at the floor.

No one had said a word since Kāzia woke up and realized they were parked outside of a hospital. She didn't get the chance to read the name of it as she was literally dragged by Dean through the doors to the front desk. In that moment, Kāzia was pissed. She hated how Eva had betrayed her like that and told the two that she had injured herself - in her opinion, she could have taken care of it herself - and at the same time felt guilty for putting all the blame on her best friend.

At the moment, Sam was casually leaned against the chair facing Kāzia, his left leg crossed over his right as he leaned against his hand, staring off into space, thinking about things Kāzia couldn't think of. Eva was seated next to Sam, flipping through a magazine but was obviously not focused on it whatsoever. Dean was staring at the front desk carefully and looking around at the different nurses and doctors scattered around the lobby, looking very impatient.

Although Kāzia would have wished they would still be driving in the Impala off to who knows where, she was glad that they weren't staring at her anymore.

**XxX**

"How's your side?" Eva asked. Kāzia, at the moment, was seated on the edge of a motel bed. She lifted her shirt, barely revealing the area where she had been protruded with millions of needles, sewed, and bandaged up.

"Hurts like hell, but then again, that's probably an exaggeration," Kāzia said, fixing her shirt as she let out an exasperated sigh. "When did the boys say they would be back from Pamela's funeral?"

Eva shrugged. "I don't know… soon, hopefully."

"I feel kind of bad that we didn't go…" Kāzia's voice trailed off awkwardly as Eva nodded her agreement.

"Yeah… but we didn't really know her…"

Kāzia nodded once more as another awkward silence followed. She shifted on the bed, crossing her legs as she leaned forward, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. It was getting late and she just barely realized she was starving. Before Kāzia had a chance to complain to her friend, a rush of wings fluttered and she and Eva were greeted by none other than Castiel and Uriel. The two angels exchanged looks - Castiel of confusion and Uriel of exasperation - as they stared at the two girls.

"Where is Sam and Dean?" Castiel inquired. Kāzia opened her mouth to respond only to be cut off as the motel door opened, revealing the said Winchester brothers.

"The hell are you two doing here?" Dean snapped.

"Watch your mouth," Uriel sneered. Kāzia and Eva stood up from their spot as they watched the scene unfold before them. "Save your energy."

Dean made a face of confusion as Castiel stepped forward. His tone was much more sympathetic than Uriel's as he said, "Dean… what we are asking you to do will be highly difficult for you… And I express my sympathy as-"

"Castiel," Uriel warned. Castiel glanced at the angel as he cleared his throat. Uriel glanced at the two brothers as he continued, "angels are dying. Seven of them have been killed and we still don't know how the demons are doing it."

"And how's that involving us?" Dean glared suspiciously at Uriel.

Castiel stepped in. "I have captured Alastair. We need you to interrogate him so we can gain information-"

"No way," Dean's disapproval was obvious. "I'm not doing your dirty work."

Uriel sneered. "We're not asking." As he advanced towards Dean, Kāzia grabbed onto the person nearest to her: Castiel. Before the angel could protest and stop the teleportation, all four had disappeared, leaving Sam and Eva behind in the motel room.

**XxX**

Upon arriving at the abandoned warehouse, Uriel immediately turned on Kāzia. "What in the devil's name do you think you're doing? Do you realize what you've done? Forcing yourself here-"

"Uriel," Castiel interrupted. He shot the angel a warning look before glancing at Kāzia. She bit her lip, feeling awkward. She didn't know why she wanted to come along. She had meant to grab onto Dean's arm and it was almost instinct to want to go with him. Under the strong, intimidating gaze of Castiel's blue eyes, Kāzia felt guilty. She knew they purposely brought Dean alone so he would feel more obligated to do their bidding. Now that she was there, however, he would obviously be against the idea even more.

An awkward silence followed until whistling from the room farther from them sounded. Kāzia knew immediately that it was Alastair. She glanced at Dean who met her gaze evenly. Clearing her throat awkwardly, Kāzia looked away. Uriel grabbed a hold of Dean's arm as he dragged him to the doorway of the room where Alastair was contained.

"Kāzia," Castiel started. Kāzia glanced at him then gave a small smile.

"Call me Kaz."

Castiel paused for a moment then nodded. "Alright… _Kaz. _I don't know if you already know this or not, but Dean must interrogate Alastair. It is the only way-"

"-to get information out of him, yeah I know. Because Alastair is a cocky, condescending jackass. I think everyone knows that, Castiel." Before the angel had time to voice his opinion, Kāzia continued, "I'm just not okay with Dean remembering his time in Hell."

Castiel nodded. "I understand that."

"Reference," Kāzia muttered under her breath. Castiel frowned as she cleared her throat, merely smiling at him as a signal for him to continue. "Dean is the only one we know on our side who is knowledgeable about the methods to gain information out of a demon."

Kāzia remained silent as she listened in on Alastair taunting Dean about how he tortured John. Crossing her arms, Kāzia leaned against the wall of the warehouse, closing her eyes as the sound of Alastair's screams echoed throughout the thin walls. Despite the fact Alastair was an ass and she hated him and did want him dead, hearing his screams full-on and in person made her feel sick to her stomach. The worse thing about the whole situation was that Dean was doing the torturing.

"Kāzia, you do know he is a demon," Castiel reminded her. Kāzia opened her eyes, meeting Castiel's gaze evenly. Looking into his accusing blue eyes, Kāzia knew he was suspecting her to be on Alastair's side. She let out a sigh.

"He was human at one point," was her one and only retort. As Castiel made no move to say anything, she added, "and if he still feels pain - if anyone can still feel pain - it means something."

Castiel remained silent as Alastair continued to scream at the top of his lungs. It took all of Kāzia's will not to run in and stop Dean from the torturing.

**/**

**omg this took forever i am so so so sorry. i've been having a really rough couple weeks despite the fact it should be a christmassy season. i'll try and write more since i literally have lots of weeks to write, it's just hard to write when you're not in the mood to write, you feel? anyways, hope you all have a better christmas weekend than me and don't forget to review, follow and favourite! also, if you think someone you know would enjoy this story, feel free to recommend them! i love it whenever someone new starts to read my stories. :-) **


	20. Chapter 20

Standing outside of the doorway to where Alastair and Dean were, Kāzia listened in on the torturing, feeling sick to her stomach. She hated how Dean had to go through this and it took every fiber in her being not to run in and stop him. She knew they needed Alastair's information. She frowned, attempting to remember what happened after the torturing sequence. Nothing came to mind.

"Does this torturing give you the closure you oh-so desire, Dean?" Alastair taunted. Kāzia knew it would be rude to listen in but she couldn't help it - they were right there, and it wasn't like she could go anywhere else. Dean's response was plunging the knife coated in holy water into Alastair, who cried out in pain. A sizzling noise could be heard even from where Kāzia was standing. She hesitated, contemplating whether or not she should rush in and stop Dean. She was dying to know what was going on in the episode and while Alastair began to tell Dean he had changed him and there was no going back, Kāzia felt around in her pockets for her phone. Finding out that they were empty, she had a small panic attack before remembering that she had left it charging on the bedside table of the motel room.

"Fuck," Kāzia cursed under her breath. She glanced around. She knew it would be dangerous to walk in on Dean's torturing. As she scanned the warehouse, she noticed Castiel had disappeared. She frowned, wondering where he could have gotten to. Glancing back over her shoulder at the room where she heard Dean shuffling around for another weapon, she slowly made her way out of the warehouse.

Opening the door, Kāzia saw Castiel almost instantly. She opened her mouth, about to call out to him, only to see him shift positions to reveal Anna standing in front of him. Kāzia closed her mouth and remained where she was standing. _I choose this episode not to remember shit? _she closed her eyes, trying to recollect what had happened. She at least needed some reference.

"Is torturing really God's work, Castiel?" Anna questioned. Kāzia opened her eyes as she saw Castiel immediately snap at Anna.

"I refuse to question the will of God, Anna."

"Are you sure that the orders are even _coming _from God?" Kāzia saw Castiel open his mouth to retort, only to hesitate. Anna took this opportunity to continue as she added, "You are feeling doubt because you know that the orders are wrong."

Castiel closed his mouth, merely giving Anna his all-familiar _how-dare-you-question-me _glare.

A smile crossed Anna's face as she continued, sounding slightly excited. "Castiel, we can work together on this. With both of our minds acting as one, we would be able to stop and prevent so many things-"

"I am nothing like you, Anna," Castiel interrupted. "I would never work alongside you. I advise that you leave while you still can."

"Ca-"

"Go."

Anna closed her mouth, meeting Castiel's blue eyes for a moment before giving a small nod. In a flutter of wings, she was gone.

Kāzia heard Castiel sigh as he turned around, eyes widening slightly as he noticed her. Kāzia didn't know why, but she started to feel guilty at being caught eavesdropping.

"S-Sorry…" she stammered, "I-I just couldn't stand listening to the tortur-"

"It's fine," Castiel sighed once more as he made his way towards her. Kāzia felt her heart pound as the angel neared her and was thankful that it was dark outside so he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks. _God damn. _

"You seem to care very much for Dean Winchester," Castiel commented. Kāzia glanced at him as she shrugged.

"Who doesn't?"

A moment of silence followed before Castiel finally said, "he is a very important asset for us. I know you disagree with him doing this, but only Dean knows how to torture the information out of a demon in the best way. I, myself, do not agree with it but orders are orders…"

Castiel continued to speak although Kāzia had delved into her thoughts once more. She _knew _that something bad was going to happen since they get the information out of Alastair through something other than Dean torturing him. She wondered if Castiel knew of anything.

"Cas… did you see anything, um, out of place?"

Castiel frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kāzia shrugged. "I don't know… something that could be faulty to the demon trap…" '

"Are you saying that my demon traps are not secure? Uriel and I worked very hard on making sure it was the best one. We do not mean to harm Dean and we do not plan at all on letting Alastair get away." Kāzia could hear the bitterness in Castiel's words and she felt awkward. She didn't like how she was making her favorite character dislike her.

Another silence had followed before Kāzia heard Castiel's tone soften as he asked, "is there something that happens?"

"I know Alastair gets away," Kāzia admitted. "I just don't know how."

Castiel was silent for a moment before his eyes flickered towards a water valve placed near where Kāzia was standing. She frowned, following his gaze as she studied the valve as well. It was squeaking and appeared to be loose.

"Does that water valve lead into the warehouse?" Kāzia asked.

Castiel didn't respond as he rushed past Kāzia, slamming open the doors. Kāzia followed after him only to be greeted by Alastair severely hitting Dean in the face countless times. Before either Dean or Alastair noticed Castiel, he had already grabbed the demon-killing knife, plunging it into Alastair's shoulder, allowing the demon to let go of Dean who collapsed on the floor. Kāzia started forward, only to remain in her place as she saw Castiel attempt to twist the blade, only to have Alastair turn against him, knocking the angel off his feet. Pulling out the knife, Alastair threw it aside as he lunged for the angel.

As the two began to fight, Kāzia rushed towards Dean. She shook his shoulder, then turned him over to reveal his bruised face. Immediately she pressed two fingers against her pulse, taking a deep breath to calm herself down before testing Dean's own pulse. It was faint but she could still see the rise and fall of his chest.

The sound of Castiel choking made Kāzia stand up immediately. She saw him slammed into the hook hanging off the wall of the warehouse and the memories of the episode rushed to her. Sam would come and use his demon powers and kill Alastair once and for all. They take Dean to the hospital and Sam insists they continue to find out who is killing the angels.

"You know, I wish I could do a helluva lot more to you," Alastair was saying, pressing Castiel deeper into the hook. Castiel gasped then met Alastair's gaze evenly as the demon added, "but all I can do is send you back to heaven." He then began to mutter the incantation as Castiel's eyes widened slightly, his vessel being enveloped in white light.

Kāzia, being blinded from the light, attempted to look around for where Alastair had thrown the knife. The sound of Alastair choking distracted her as she looked over her shoulder to see Sam and Eva enter the warehouse. Immediately Kāzia was greeted in a hug by Eva as Sam continued to use his powers, inching towards Alastair with every step. Once he finally had the demon pinned against the wall, Sam demanded, "who's killing the angels?"

"Like I'd tell you," Alastair spat. Sam merely smirked as he concentrated and after a few moments, Alastair screamed out in pain. Kāzia watched along with Eva, dumbfounded, at how terrifying Sam looked. She glanced back at her friend who was now staring at the ground. Before Kāzia had a chance to comfort her, Alastair had finally spit out his answer.

"We aren't killing the angels," Alastair gasped for breath as Sam lightened the torturing as the demon added, "do you honestly think Lilith would stop at just seven?" Alastair scoffed when Sam didn't give him a reply. "Whatcha gonna do now, Sammy? Send me back to Hell?"

"No," Sam responded. Alastair grinned widely, only to let it fade as Sam added, "I can kill demons now." Closing his eyes, he rose one hand, focusing on his powers only as Kāzia heard him muttering something under his breath. Alastair, Eva and Kāzia stared in a stupor as Sam opened his eyes. A power surge seemed to rush through him as Alastair started to yell for him to stop. Sam ignored his pleas, continuing to focus on his powers until Alastair finally disappeared in orange sparks, gone for good.

**XxX**

Standing outside the hospital room that belonged to Dean, Kāzia was waiting alongside Eva and Castiel. Only family members were allowed at the moment. Upon the nurse leaving, Kāzia glanced at Eva. Her friend had remained silent throughout the whole drive to the hospital and the twenty minutes they had spent waiting. Kāzia bumped her shoulder against Eva's to get her attention. Upon getting hit, Eva glanced at her then her eyes widened. "Oh!" Before Kāzia had the chance to question her, Castiel glanced at the two to see Eva hand Kāzia her phone.

"What is that?" he asked as Kāzia thanked Eva for the phone. The two girls exchanged looks as Kāzia held out the phone to him.

"It's an iPhone," she said. As Castiel stared at her in confusion she added, "it's a smartphone."

"Smart phone?" Castiel echoed. Kāzia nodded as she handed it to him. Examining it, Castiel turned it over, then let it drop to the floor.

"CAS!" Kāzia exclaimed. She grabbed the phone, looking for any cracks. Luckily it was unharmed. She let out a sigh of relief, holding the phone close to her as she glared at the angel who continued to stare at her in confusion. "What'd you do that for?"

"If it was a smart phone it would have known not to fall when I dropped it." Castiel frowned as he added, "you seem upset…?"

Kāzia bit her lip, taking a deep breath. Maybe she shouldn't have been so blunt about it. "When I said smartphone I didn't mean smart as an adjective, Cas." As Castiel continued to give her his confused stare, she added, "it's a smartphone because you can go onto the Internet and do other things on it besides text and call."

Castiel nodded slowly. "Ah, I see. I am sorry I dropped it then."

Kāzia shrugged, tucking the phone away in her back pocket. "No harm done. It still works."

Before the conversation could carry on any further, Sam had finally appeared from Dean's room. He glanced at the three then nodded to Castiel. "You need to heal him so we can get the hell out of here."

"Sam," Castiel said, stepping forward before Sam could head back into the room. Sam glanced back at the angel as he added, "I… I am sorry. I didn't think… No, I knew that the trap wouldn't break. I didn't expect it to, at least."

Sam sighed. "It's fine… Just heal him." He started for the room again only to stop himself. He glanced back at the three standing in front of him as he said, "Alastair wasn't lying - something else is killing the angels." He looked at Eva and Kāzia before adding, "and we're gonna find out who - or what - is doing it."

**/**

**i meant to post this on christmas day and be like 'merry christmas everyone, here's my present to you all!' but i was too busy to do so. anyways, don't forget to continue leaving reviews, and i'd like to give a special thanks to grapejuice101 for helping me so much whenever i'd get bad writer's block. & i'd like everyone to know that your support for this fanfic is just amazing - i'm so glad you all are loving it so far, and all your compliments warm my cold, bitter soul. :-) fave and follow if you haven't yet, and if you have a friend who you think would love this fanfic, feel free to recommend it to them! and i'll see you guys in the next chapter. have a great day and thanks again for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**[ **_Jump the Shark _**]**

Eva woke up to an aching back and missing glasses. She frowned, vision blurred as she blindly shifted her position in the backseat of the Impala, hitting someone in the face. "Sorry," she mumbled, still groggy from sleeping for only four hours. She heard Kāzia yawn and was then greeted by the familiar frames of her glasses. After slipping them on, a yawn escaped Eva once more. As Kāzia exited the Impala, Eva followed en suite to be greeted by Sam and Dean, Dean hanging up on the phone angrily and Sam sighing exasperatedly.

"What's up?" Kāzia asked as the two girls made their way towards them.

"Some ass posing to be John Winchester's son," Dean grumbled. He opened the back trunk of the Impala as he fished through the weapon case. "Either shapeshifter… demon…"

"Dean-" Kāzia started only to be cut off by Sam.

"Kaz, do you have your phone?" Kāzia pulled her phone out of her back pocket, handing it to Sam. He unlocked it, going onto the Safari app, searching Adam's name.

"His name's Adam Milligan," Eva said as Sam continued to research. He merely nodded in response as she added, slightly awkward, "um… he's your half-brother and… still in the pit?" The words had escaped her before she even had a chance to stop herself. Sam and Dean immediately stopped what they were doing and Eva completely regretted all of her life choices in one millisecond. She glanced at Kāzia hopefully only to see her friend slowly close her eyes, obviously embarrassed for her. _Oh. _

"He's in Hell?" Sam asked. Eva opened her mouth but no words came out. After all, what could she say to save her life anyway?

"I told you it was a god damned demon-" Dean started only to be interrupted as Kāzia grabbed a hold of Eva's arm, grinning fervently.

"What Eva means to say is… uh… Adam is _hot _as hell. Like, hella hot. Like - _god damn he's on fire _- hot. So hot that they should throw him in the pit and keep him there because he is too god damn hot for this planet kinda hot!" Eva closed her eyes as Kāzia finished her blabbing. Trust Kāzia to make the circumstance even worse (Eva didn't mean this fully, she loved her friend very much).

Sam and Dean both exchanged looks basically saying "_what the hell is going on?" _Eva cleared her throat awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. After all, Kāzia had said it all. And to be honest, she agreed. Jake Abel was as hot as the fiery pits of Hell.

"So this is all true, right?" Sam asked. Dean scoffed but Sam ignored him as he glanced at Kāzia, then Eva. "It's not a trap?"

Eva glanced at Kāzia as the two girls shook their heads simultaneously. Dean scoffed again, obviously not buying any of the things the girls were saying. Eva understood this, though. She knew how jealous he felt at seeing how John had bonded more with Adam than any of the brothers, and she hated John for that as well, but she could still see why he did it. She glanced at Kāzia once more to see her friend stretch.

"Can we go to the cafe now or…?"

Dean slammed the trunk of the Impala closed as he headed for the front seat. Upon slamming that door closed as well, Sam sighed, shaking his head as he shrugged, ushering for the girls to climb back in their seats. Eva sighed exchanging another look with Kāzia. It was going to be a long day.

**XxX**

As the four headed into the cafe (Dean, obviously agitated, had grabbed the flask of holy water and silver utensils) the Winchesters sat at the only open booth available. As Dean slid into one side of the booth, Kāzia followed after him. Across from them Sam took his seat followed by Eva.

"Dean, I'm telling you," Sam was saying as Dean glanced around the cafe suspiciously. "The kid checks out."

"Great, so he's an actual human on planet Earth," Dean commented. He reached an arm over Kāzia, muttering an "excuse me" as he reached for the salt on the table near them. He grabbed it as he set it on their own table. "Sucks he's got a demon in him."

Eva and Kāzia both let out sighs of exasperation. Before either of them could fully convince Dean that it wasn't a demon, but a ghoul, the waitress had approached them. She wore a yellow dress and apron and a big smile graced her face. Eva presumed it was fake. "Hi! Welcome to Cousin Oliver's." After placing down four glasses of water, she took out a pen and notepad from the pocket in the apron as she added, "can I-"

"We're actually waiting for somebody," Dean interrupted sharply. The waitress gave him an irritated look as she rudely threw down the four menus on the table. After making sure the waitress was out of sight, Dean reached for one of the glasses and emptied it out onto the plant beside them. Kāzia sighed once more, rubbing her face with her hands as Dean pulled out the metal flask.

"Holy water?" Sam asked incredulously. Dean merely poured the water in the glass to replace the water he had previously emptied out as he commented, "yep. Once he drinks this Jesus Juice, this evil bitch is gonna be in a world of hurt." He shuffled around with the silver utensils, the fork falling off the edge of the table. "Kaz, can you get that?"

Sighing, Kāzia leaned down, picking up the fork, holding it in her hand. Dean took it, carefully setting it in place of where the previous appliances had been set.

"And silver in case he's a shapeshifter?" Sam sighed. Dean merely nodded in response as he glanced out the window. Dean glanced back at the silver as he examined the fork carefully. "Look, either way this thing's gonna bleed. Using Dad as bait? That's the last mistake of his pitiful life."

Eva bit her lip, staring at her hands. Oh, how badly she wanted to tell Dean that it was a family of ghouls they were dealing with, but she knew that would only cause more of a scene and she didn't want to tamper with the show any further. She glanced at Kāzia, hoping to make eye contact with her friend, but the dark-haired girl was staring off at the other customers, resting her chin against her hand. Eva fumbled around for her phone. She was tempted to discuss with Kāzia about what they should do, but was interrupted as Sam pulled out John Winchester's journal and set it on the table.

"Dean, listen, there's an entry from January, 1990. Saying he's headed to Minnesota to check out a case. That's, oh, roughly nine months before the kid was born."

"Coincidence," Dean said firmly. He glanced at Kāzia as he held up the Holy Water flask. "You think I could pour some of this into your glass just in case he takes a sip from it?"

"Coincidence?" Sam echoed, gaining Dean's attention once more. All three present glanced at the younger Winchester as he flipped through the journal. "The next two pages after that entry? Torn out." He pushed the journal towards Dean, proving that the next pages were indeed jagged and torn out. Dean looked at them in silence before snorting.

"You're not actually buying this, are you?"

Sam sighed as he put the journal away. "Look, man, I don't wanna believe it either. I'm just saying it's possible. I mean, Dad would be gone for weeks at a time, and he wasn't exactly a monk. I mean, hunter rolls into town, kills the monster, saves the girl… sometimes the girl's grateful."

Dean made a face. "Well now I'm thinking about dad sex." Both Kāzia and Eva snorted as he added, "stop talking."

"Maybe he slipped one past the goalie," Sam continued. Kāzia choked on her laughter as Eva grinned from the innuendo. Dean looked at Sam.

"Dude!" he exclaimed. Before Sam could continue the door jingled. Immediately all four present glanced at the newcomer. Eva recognized the man immediately to be Adam.

"Adam?" Sam asked. He looked up, then walked towards the Winchesters. He stood beside the table, then Eva scooted over, her body pressed closer to Sam's. She patted the seat next to her for Adam to sit. He smiled slightly, nodding a thank you as he sat down beside her. It was a tight squeeze, but to be thoroughly honest, Eva didn't mind that much.

"I'm assuming you're Sam," Adam said. Sam nodded as he pointed to Dean, then Kāzia. "That's Dean and that's our friend Kāzia and Eva." He nodded towards the girl who was sandwiched between the two.

Adam nodded after the introductions had been made. A silence followed before he asked, "so, um… how did you know my dad?" Eva saw Dean's jaw clench as Sam quickly said, "oh we, uh, worked together."

Adam nodded again. "Um, how did he die?"

"On the job," Kāzia said. Adam looked vaguely confused.

"He was… a mechanic, right?"

"A car fell on him," snapped Dean. A grunt followed as Kāzia gave him a warning look. Eva assumed she had kicked him.

The waitress from before had come by again. She smiled upon seeing Adam and set a glass of water on the table. "Hey, Adam, how you doing?" Before Adam could reach for it Dean grabbed it, taking a long sip from it. As the waitress and Adam stared at him he swallowed, smiling.

"I'm very thirsty," he said. The waitress gave him another irritated look before looking back at Adam. She took out the notepad and pen once more as she began to jot down an order. "The usual, Adam?" she asked. Adam nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, thanks Denise." Reaching forward, he took the glass of water that Dean had poured Holy Water in and took a sip. Watching intently, Dean frowned slightly as Adam swallowed, setting the glass down. Nothing happened.

Eva sighed, wanting to kick Dean as well. Adam shifted positions, leaning farther away from her. "Sorry," he said quickly. Eva glanced at him then felt her face heat up awkwardly.

"Oh, not it's not you." She felt her face warm even more when Adam's blue eyes met hers. A voice in the back of her head was screaming _he's a freaking GHOUL Eves!_ whilst the other voice which was much louder was saying, _kiss him now before he's stuck in the pit hanging out with Lucifer and Michael! He might turn gay before you get the chance-_

"So when was the last time you saw John?" asked Sam, interrupting Eva's thoughts. She hadn't realized she and Adam were staring at one another until she glanced at Kāzia and Dean who were both giving her funny looks (Dean, staring at her as if she had grown two heads, and Kāzia, who had her hand covering her mouth and shaking from the giggles she was trying to suppress).

Adam shrugged. "A couple years, I guess."

"Why did you decide to call him now?" Sam questioned.

Adam shrugged once more. "I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I've got. My mom's gone missing," he added.

"Really? I'm sorry - for how long?" asked Sam.

Before Adam had a chance to answer, Dean had interrupted. "That's tragic - really. But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?"

Adam shrugged once more. "'Cause John and me didn't really know each other." Eva resisted the urge to correct his grammar mistake as he continued, "not until a few years ago, anyway."

Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"My mom never really talked about him… I knew some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Dean questioned.

"My mom's a nurse and Dad came into the ER pretty torn up - hunting accident or something - I knew his name. John Winchester," Adam explained, "that's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family."

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, well, who is these days?"

"So, when did you finally meet him?" Dean asked.

"When I was twelve," Adam responded. "My mom had one of his old numbers and after I begged her - God, twenty-four-seven - she finally called him. When John heard he had a son… He raised the town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night…" Adam's voice trailed off as Denise appeared, setting the food down in front of him. He nodded his thanks to her as Dean exchanged a look with Sam.

"Well that's heartwarming," he commented coldly.

Adam gestured to the food. "You mind?"

"No, please, dig in," Dean said. Eva heard a click and realized he had been holding a gun underneath the table the entire time, believing Adam was a shapeshifter. As Adam reached for the fork his hand brushed against Eva's. She quickly pulled her hand away, feeling her face warm awkwardly.

"S-Sorry," Adam muttered. Eva shook her head.

"It's fine," she said shyly. She nearly kicked herself. _This isn't the real Adam, Eves, cool it down a bit. _

"He would swing by, once a year or so," Adam said as he held the fork. Eva heard another click and saw the disappointed look cross Dean's face at the proof that Adam wasn't a shapeshifter either. "He called when he could. But still, he taught me poker, pool… even bought me my first beer when I was fifteen," Adam finished, smiling. Eva saw that Dean was openly glaring now.

"And, uh, he showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful sixty-seven Impala-"

"Oh, this is crap!" Dean cut in angrily. He slammed his hands against the table, causing Adam to drop the fork and stare up at him, shocked. "You know what? You're lying!"

"No I'm not," Adam retorted.

"Yeah, you are," Dean insisted, glaring angrily.

Adam clenched his jaw and Eva could tell he was pissed. She exchanged a look with Kāzia as he said, "I'm sorry, but who the hell are you to call me a liar?"

"We're John Winchester's sons, that's who! _We _are his sons!" Dean snapped, pointing to himself, then Sam. Adam just stared incredulously at the two.

"I… I've got brothers?" Eva felt a pain in her chest as she thought about Adam. He was a cute kid, despite the fact that the Adam present at the moment was a ghoul and not real-Adam. But he was still stuck in Hell and it seemed as if no one gave a flying hoot about it in the present seasons.

"No, you don't have brothers!" Dean turned to Kāzia, gesturing for her to get up so he could make his way out. Kāzia gave him a look, then sighed as she slid out of the booth, followed by Dean himself. He grabbed his jacket as he continued to glare at Adam. "Look, man, I don't know if you're a hunter or what kinda game you're playing here…"

"I've never been hunting in my life," Adam claimed.

"Whatever. I'm outta here." Dean shook his head, starting for the door. Kāzia grabbed onto his arm, stopping him as Adam stood up as well.

"Don't leave yet," Adam said. He glanced at Sam and Eva who were standing around as well as Dean and Kāzia glanced back at the group. Adam looked back at Dean as he added, "I can prove it."

**/**

**this took a longer time than it should to come out, but i'm hoping to write most of the chapters at once and wait for a decent time to publish them. so far… my plan hasn't worked out. you can blame homework i have to do over the holidays if you wish. also, if any of you are wondering: i did skip a few episodes and i apologize for that. but i really want this season to be over with, haha. i don't know if you can tell in my writing since the quality is beginning to drain, but i'm really excited to get onto the other seasons since i have so much planned for them. :-) anyways, thanks so much for reading (as always, love each and every one of my readers, you all bring so much joy to my life) and don't forget to leave a review as always (just thoughts on your chapter, the whole story in general, the characters, etc. just review it, haha), fave and follow if you haven't yet, and feel free to recommend this story to other people! i always love it whenever i see that new people have been reading. hope you all have a lovely holiday and i'll see you again in the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

They were staring at a photograph. Most notably, John Winchester and Adam at a baseball game. Dean scoffed.

"He took you to a baseball game?" he asked, looking up at Adam who was standing nearby, watching. Adam met his gaze then nodded, a smile crossing his face at the memory.

"Yeah, when I turned fourteen. Dad was here for a couple of my birthdays."

Kāzia watched as Sam pulled out the journal, flipping through a few of the pages. "September 29th, 2004. One word: Minnesota." He glanced at Dean who wasn't really paying intention. In fact, the older Winchester was still staring at the photo. Kāzia attempted to make eye contact with Eva who was standing beside Sam, but instead saw her glasses-wearing friend staring at Adam.

_You've got to be kidding me. _Kāzia sighed inwardly. Yet again, she would have to break it to her friend that Adam was a ghoul and nothing could happen between the two.

"He took you to a friggin baseball game?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Adam frowned as he made eye contact with the obviously-pissed-off Winchester. "Why, what'd Dad do with you on your birthday?"

Dean merely smiled a fake smile in response, saying nothing. As Adam looked away awkwardly, Dean looked at Sam, hoping to share the same shocked expression with his brother, but instead was greeted by a Sam who was staring at their half-brother. "Adam, you said you called Dad because your mom was missing?" he clarified. "How long has she been gone?"

"Three days," Adam responded.

"Who was the last person to see her?" Dean asked, obviously still struggling with the situation. Kāzia was half-tempted to go up and comfort him, but she didn't really know how to. Was she supposed to just hug him? Or hold his hand again? She sucked at this "socializing" thing.

"My neighbour," Adam said. He glanced at Eva for a quick moment before adding, "they said they saw her Wednesday night but she never showed up for work Thursday."

Upon seeing the awkward glance exchange between Adam and Eva, Sam looked at the two suspiciously before asking, "did you call the police?"

Adam shook his head. "Mom's supervisor at the hospital did. And then I drove down here as fast as I could. I shoulda been here."

An awkward silence followed before Dean asked, "uh… what did the cops say?"

"They searched the house. They didn't find anything," Adam responded. Kāzia crossed her arms, leaning against the wall of the living room. She was tempted to blow his cover right then and there, but knew that the "mother" was lurking around somewhere in the basement. A shiver ran down Kāzia's spine as she thought about ghouls: disgusting creatures that feasted basically on human flesh and blood. Or was that Mr. Carnivore from a few episodes back?

Frowning, Kāzia was brought out of her thoughts as Adam added, "she wouldn't leave without telling anybody. It's like she dropped off the face of the earth, you know?"

Kāzia met his gaze evenly. _I could destroy you so hard right now, son. _Upon noticing the bitterness in her look, Adam's eyes narrowed. Kāzia looked away awkwardly, hoping that she hadn't blown her own cover so quickly.

"Hey, Eva, right?" Adam asked, looking at the very girl who was staring at a painting hung up above the mantle of the fireplace. She glanced back at the sound of her name and her face reddened completely when she saw it was Adam. A smile crossed his face and his blue eyes flashed as he walked towards her. "You like art?"

Eva looked down at the ground, obviously embarrassed about something. "I… I guess."

"My mom did too," Adam was still smiling as he added, "I think she has some more paintings stored up in her room. Do you want to go see them?"

Kāzia started forward then stopped herself as Adam casted her a suspicious glance. She bit her lip, then made eye contact with Eva who was practically screaming "help".

"That's a great idea, Adam," Kāzia said much to Eva's dismay. Before her friend could protest, Kāzia added, "just leave the door open, okay?"

Sam watched the two as Dean choked on something that Kāzia assumed was his own spit. Oh, how their reactions would be different if they knew the Adam standing before them wasn't the actual Adam Milligan. Ghoul-Adam laughed lightly, his blue eyes still looking at Kāzia accusingly.

"Yeah, sure." He turned to Eva, gesturing up the stairs. As Eva let him lead her up the staircase, she glanced back over at her shoulder, her eyes wide and fearful. Kāzia nodded to her, hoping to reassure her skittish friend that everything would be alright. At least this would give her the chance to warn Sam and Dean of where the true Adam Milligan was.

As Kāzia approached the Winchesters, Dean had already shouldered past her, heading upstairs as well. Kāzia stared after him, then glanced at Sam. He merely shrugged in response. _Guess Sam can gossip to Dean about Adam. _

"Hey, Sammy," Kāzia started.

Sam sighed. "What, Kaz?"

She was taken aback by his response. She expected something a bit more friendly, not so nonchalant and slightly exasperated. She studied him for a second, then realization dawned on her. Was he jealous? A smile widened across her face knowingly. "I'm sorry, did I send Eva off with the wrong Winchester?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kāzia continued to grin as she crossed her arms once more, leaning against the coffee table. "Well, no need to worry, Sammy because-"

"I wasn't worrying," Sam interrupted nonchalantly, not making eye contact with her.

"You not making eye contact with me is a sure sign it's bothering you," Kāzia pointed out. "Besides, Adam-"

Sam interrupted her by pulling out his phone, dialing some numbers. "Sorry, Kaz, I'll talk to you later. I need to call the police just to follow up on this." He held up his forefinger at Kāzia as he greeted the policeman on the other line. As he exited through the front door, Kāzia glanced up the staircase. The door to which she assumed was Kate Milligan's room was wide open. As she ascended up the stairs she was greeted suddenly by Eva who appeared to be flushed.

"Eva? What happened? Where's Adam?"

"He's in the other room with Dean," Eva said hurriedly. She glanced over her shoulder before tugging on Kāzia's arm, dragging her into the bathroom. Before Kāzia had the chance to question her, Eva had already locked the door. She closed her eyes, a sigh of relief leaving her lips as she slid down the door, sitting on the floor.

Kāzia stared at her. "Eves, what happened?"

Something that was the mix of a _I'm-so-screwed _laugh and _help-please _giggle erupted from Eva. "Y-You wouldn't believe me," Eva said through her laughter.

Kāzia continued to stare at her. "Eva… you're worrying me, what happened?"

Eva opened her eyes, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at Kāzia. "Okay… I'll tell you… but-"

"Eva."

Kāzia noticed her friend's face had reddened even more. She was turning the color of spaghetti. "Eva," Kāzia continued, "if you don't tell me now you're gonna to turn the color of spaghetti sauce and I swear some Italians will appear and come and eat you."

"IkissedAdam," Eva mumbled quickly.

Had she heard that right? Kāzia frowned as she said, "what? Can you say that again… but a bit slower."

"I… kissed… Adam." Eva burst out into laughter again, covering her face with her hand. She pulled off her glasses. She had been laughing so hard she had started to cry.

"You… you _kissed _Ghoul Adam…?" Kāzia echoed.

"No, I kissed Jake Abel," was Eva's response as she quickly cleaned her glasses, its lenses previously fogged up from her blushing. She put them back on looking back at her

Kāzia made a face. "Oh, gross! Eva!"

"Shh!" Eva hissed, standing up suddenly. She leaned against the door, listening carefully before looking back at Kāzia. "It… It was the heat of the moment! Adam is just… he's so _hot _and I'm so not and he obviously liked me and he made the first move and it happened so quickly and there were no paintings in his mom's room so I don't know why he brought me in there but _holy moley _you should have seen the way he was looking at me and …" As Eva continued blabbing Kāzia noticed her lip was bleeding.

"Your lip's bleeding," she said, interrupting Eva's long speech about the "moment". Eva stopped suddenly, brushing her fingers against her lip before looking in the mirror. She stared at the blood.

"Are you kidding?" Eva exclaimed incredulously. She touched her lip once more, looking back at Kāzia, shocked. "That little bugger bit me!"

"He's a ghoul, Eva."

"But he's Jake Abel!"

Kāzia sighed. "That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about… It doesn't seem like this is a tv show anymore. It's too real to be a tv show." She waited for Eva to say something, so when her friend didn't interrupt she added, "what I'm saying is… you didn't kiss yummy Jake Abel slash Adam Milligan… you kissed a man-eating ghoul."

"Dang it, Kaz!" Eva sighed. She frowned at the mirror. The bleeding was beginning to stop but Kāzia noticed the sad look in her friend's eyes. "He was a pretty decent kisser if I do say so myself."

Kāzia sighed. She was taken aback as Eva threw a roll of toilet paper at her. She stared at her friend. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't judge me! You know guys never really show interest in me… so when Adam did-"

"Eva, shut up. Guys do show interest in you, one being a specific Winchester that isn't Adam. And besides, he only looks like hotass Adam Milligan because he's a _ghoul." _Kāzia sighed.

"Then why was he flirting with me?" Eva looked back at the mirror, frowning.

Kāzia shrugged. "He probably wanted to seduce you so he could eat you for dinner. And not in the good way," Eva made a face in the mirror, then looked at Kāzia.

"Kaz! Ew."

Kāzia shrugged. "You know we were both thinking it."

"Yeah, well now I just feel dirty…" Eva mumbled. She glanced back at the door. "Gosh darn it, I wanted my first kiss in this show to be Sam."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Kāzia started as she unlocked the door, opening it as the two exited, "he seemed hella jealous at Adam flirting with you."

A grin spread widely across Eva's face. "Really?" she asked with giddy excitement. "He was really honestly totally legit jealous?"

"Yeah, he was pissed at me before he went to go get papers about Adam's mom from the police," Kāzia said, smiling as her friend's expression brightened. Sure, she had literally just made out with a ghoul but Kāzia honestly couldn't blame her. It's Adam's fault for being so god damn hot. _No wonder they stuck him in the pit. He's _hella _hot. _

As they looked around, they heard voices coming from the mother's bedroom. Glancing back at Eva, Kāzia led the way into the room. Upon them entering they saw Dean and Sam standing in front of Adam, holding up a picture.

"Joe Barton? I don't think so… why?" Adam asked. He was the first to spot the girls entering the room and smiled slightly upon seeing Eva. He opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted as Dean pointed to the bed.

"Help me move this mattress," he said. Adam stood up, doing as he ordered to reveal an air duct and scratches nearby it. Dean glanced at Sam as the game of rock-paper-scissors ensued. As Dean threw scissors, Sam made his move of rock. Grumbling a "every time!", Dean finally noticed the two girls then grinned. "Hey, Kaz, Eva… how would you two-"

"Dean, just go in the hole," Sam interrupted.

"What? You think we can't handle it?" Kāzia questioned. Sam met her gaze evenly then shrugged. "Knock yourself out," he said, "I'm not a candidate for it anymore."

Dean grinned, holding out a hand. "On the count of three…"

_Shit, _Kāzia realized as the game ensued. She had forgotten how badly she sucked at rock-paper-scissors. She was hoping Dean would have enough pride not to give up his chance to go down the air duct, but then again, who would really want to explore the creepy vent? As she threw down paper, Dean threw scissors again.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. Upon seeing Kāzia's expression he cleared his throat, "oh… uh, if you don't want to go-"

"Move over, pretty boy," Kāzia muttered, shoulder past him. As Sam handed her the flashlight she shined it down the into the duct. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she lowered herself down. "Why the hell did I even start it?" she muttered to herself as she continued down the narrow tunnel, jumping at every small sound.

"Kaz?" Sam called down the ducts, making her jump and hit her head against the ceiling of the tunnel.

"Ow," she hissed, rubbing her forehead. She lifted the flashlight again. "Yeah?" she called back over her shoulder.

"Do you see anything?"

Kāzia shined the flashlight around. She had been following the trail of blood. She reached for the hilt of her gun that she had kept in her jacket pocket only to stop as she neared a grate leading into another room. Her breathing hitched as she was greeted by more blood splashed on the ducts and bits of hair sticking out. She covered her mouth at the sight of more flesh and hair. Backing out of the ducts, she returned to the main one, hauling herself back up. She was greeted by the others watching her intently.

"So? What was down there?" Dean asked. Kāzia met his gaze evenly, then tossed the flashlight at Sam.

"Next time… I'm throwing scissors instead of paper," she said.

**/**

**thanks so much for all your reviews! i can't believe i've reached almost a hundred reviews on this story. :-) it all means so much and I'm so glad you all are enjoying it (from what i can tell in the reviews, haha). don't forget to continue to leave your reviews (your honest opinions about the chapters), fave and follow if you haven't already, and i'll see you all in the next chapter! thanks again for reading:-)**


	23. Chapter 23

Back at the motel, Dean is cleaning the shotgun while Sam was sitting nearby, talking in low voices with Kāzia, glancing up every now and then. Eva looked away awkwardly. She hoped Kāzia wasn't dropping too much information: on their way back to the motel, the two girls had decided to tell the brothers about where Adam truly was and what they were dealing with. Eva hoped their plan would work out this time around.

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation between Kāzia and Sam, along with Dean looking up from his work. Eva glanced at the three then headed towards the door, opening it. She was immediately greeted by Adam who shouldered past her into the room.

"Who the hell are you guys?" he demanded. Sam stood up automatically.

"Adam, take it easy," he said as Dean quickly threw a cloth over the shotgun.

"No, don't tell me to take it easy, okay?" Adam snapped. "My house is a crime scene. You tell me to call the cops but bail before they show? So who are you really?" The boys remained silent. Eva shot a look at Kāzia who shook her head in response. "Cops didn't know where to look for my mom, Dean, but you did," Adam added, "now I heard you talking earlier about grave robberies-" He cut himself short as he spotted the hilt of the shotgun poking out underneath from the cloth. He glanced at Sam. "I know you guys aren't mechanics." His gaze wavered on Kāzia, then finally Eva before adding, "I just wanna know what's going on."

Dean exchanged a look with Sam and Kāzia, heaving a sigh.

"Please," Adam said. Eva bit her lip, not making eye contact with neither of the Winchesters, nor Kāzia.

"We're hunters," Sam said after a few moments hesitation.

"Sammy," Dean cut in, his voice sharp with warning.

Sam met his brother's gaze evenly. "He deserves to know Dean." Eva stared shocked at him, then attempted to make eye contact with Kāzia. When doing so, Kāzia gave a mere shake of her head. She hadn't told Sam that Adam was a ghoul. _Perfect._

"What do you mean… hunters?" Adam echoed, staring at the four present in the room. Dean shook his head.

"You gonna tell him, or am I?" he asked.

"I think I can tackle it… may I?" Kāzia stepped in. Dean and Sam exchanged looks before shrugging.

"Knock yourself out," Sam said. Eva felt her face flush when his eyes met hers before he looked away quickly. A sort of sinking feeling rose in her chest, followed by the desperation of guilt. She had kissed Adam even when she knew he was a ghoul and had the suspicions that Sam liked her. At least Adam was a bit more forward about it. As Kāzia began to tell Adam about how all those scary fairy tales were true, Eva sat down on the edge of the motel bed. She hated how she felt so bitter about Sam ignoring her, but she knew she deserved it. She glanced back at Adam who was listening to Kāzia, nodding every now and then to show he was listening. _Gosh darn it, Jake Abel, why do you have to be so freakin hot?_

**XxX**

After the explanation Kāzia had laid out, Dean had continued to clean out the shotgun, glancing up every now and then as Adam was letting the information sink in.

"Okay, so basically, you're saying that every movie monster, every nightmare I've ever had… that's all real?"

"Godzilla's just a movie," Dean said, looking up from the shotgun. He was sitting a few ways away from Adam and Sam, who were seated on the motel bed opposite from Kāzia and Eva, by the window, looking out of it every now and then.

"We hunt them," Sam further explained their position, gaining Adam's attention. "And so did Dad.

Adam nodded. "Okay."

Dean put down the shotgun on the table nearby, staring incredulously at the boy only a few feet away from him. "Okay?" he echoed, his voice raising loudly. "That's it?"

"What am I suppose to say?" Adam questioned.

"Oh, I don't know, that we're liars - crazy? Nobody just says 'okay'!" Dean snapped.

"Well… you're my brothers," Adam responded. He glanced back at Sam before looking back at Dean as he added, "you're telling me the truth, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Then I believe you," Adam said. He met Dean's harsh gaze once more as he asked, "so what took my mom?"

"I could end you so bad right now, son," Eva heard Kāzia mutter underneath her breath. Elbowing her in her left side, Kāzia grunted as Eva whispered a quick "shut up". The Winchesters glanced back at the two, giving them a questioning look. Eva merely smiled back in response, along with Kāzia who gave them a look that bordered between strained grin or I-just-ate-a-sour-lemon.

"We don't know yet," Sam said. Adam looked down at the ground as he continued, "something's in the town stealing bodies. Living and dead. But we don't know what." Adam nodded once again. Eva felt her fists clench. Now she understood why Kāzia was so anxious to just spit out the truth. She had to give props to the ghoul, though - he was pretty good at hiding being a disgusting creature, even with Kāzia and Eva's accusing looks boring into the back of his skull.

"You think my mom might still be alive?" Adam asked. The brothers looked away, silence answering him. Adam stared back at the ground. "Oh… how can I help?"

"You can't," Dean said almost immediately.

"This thing killed my mom," Adam retorted. "If you're hunting it, I want in."

"No," said Dean firmly. As he crossed to the other side of the motel, shotgun in hand ready to put it back away in the Impala, Sam grabbed a hold of his arm. Kāzia made her way towards them, Eva slowly following after, glancing back over her shoulder at Adam. Thankfully, he was still staring at the carpeted floor and hadn't noticed she was looking at him.

"Dean, look, maybe-" Sam began.

"Why do you think Dad never told us about this kid, Sam, huh? Why do you think he ripped out the pages?" Dean questioned.

"Because-"

Dean cut him off, "because he was protecting him! "

Sam sighed, glancing at the girls standing next to them, then back at Adam. He was watching their conversation. "Dad's dead, Dean."

"It doesn't matter!" Dean's voice had risen to a yell. Eva cringed as she glanced at Kāzia. Her friend was staring at Adam. "He didn't _want _Adam to have our lives, okay? And we're gonna respect his wishes!"

"Do I get a say in this?" Adam started.

"No," both Sam and Dean said in synch, Dean's voice still on the brink of yelling and Sam in his usual calm tone. The two brothers glanced at each other before Dean started for the door.

"Babysit the kid," he ordered.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going out!" Dean yelled, slamming the door behind him. Eva heard Kāzia sigh before she grabbed her jacket, running after him, shutting the door lightly behind her. Eva glanced back at Sam who had already made his way towards Adam.

"Is he always like that?" Adam asked.

A smile crossed Sam's face as he laughed. "Welcome to the family." Reaching underneath the motel bed, he pulled out a gun. Eva stood by, watching as Sam handed it to Adam. "Here. I'm gonna teach you a few things."

"Sam-" Eva started only to be shot a warning look from the very Winchester. She bit her lip, looking away from the harsh look in his eyes as Adam hesitantly took hold of the gun.

"But Dean said…" Adam started.

"I know what Dean said," Sam interrupted. He stared at the gun before adding, "and I know what it's like to want revenge."

Eva leaned against the wall. She wished she would have ran out with Kāzia when she had the chance. Sam was already going dark side and Eva had no clue how to stop it. A smile spread across Adam's face as he looked up at his half-brother, grinning widely. _Here comes the man-eating ghoul._

**XxX**

An hour nearly ticked by as Eva sat at a table, rolling around an empty water bottle. Adam had nearly mastered the task of taking apart and putting back together again a simple gun (one of the first tactics Sam and Dean had taught Eva herself and Kāzia), while Sam was cleaning another shotgun.

"Sam," Adam started, still focusing on the hilt of the gun. "How did Dad die?"

"Demon," was Sam's short response. Eva noticed he hadn't looked up from the shotgun he was working on.

"You hunted it down?" Adam asked. "Got revenge?"

"Dean killed it," Sam said.

"So it's over for you?" inquired Adam. Sam met his gaze evenly.

"It's never over," he sighed. Just then, the lights began to flicker. Eva stood up immediately, watching Adam carefully. The flickering had finally ceased as the lights died out completely, leaving the three standing in a dark room.

"What the-" Adam began only to be cut off as Sam shushed him. A creaking sound was coming from the bathroom. As Sam ordered for Adam to stay where he was standing, he kicked the door down, revealing an empty bathroom. The creaking started again, only to appear to be moving around in the room.

"It's in the vents!" Sam exclaimed, shoving Adam towards the door. "Go!" He grabbed a hold of Eva's forearm, dragging her out of the room as well. Sam aimed the shotgun in his hand, shooting at the walls.

Once the three were outside, Sam immediately started for Adam's car. Eva stopped in place, causing Sam to stagger forward. He stared at her, tugging her harsher. "Eva, come on!"

"No, Sam, Adam is-"

Before Eva had a chance to finish, Sam had let go of her arm. She stared at him in shock as he made his way towards the car, opening the driver's door, only to be pulled underneath the car by his ankles- just like in the episode.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Eva mumbled. She rushed towards the Winchester at the same time the familiar Impala pulled up. Dean and Kāzia rushed out of the car, helping grab a hold of Sam's moose weight as all three pulled on the brother, dragging him out from underneath the car. Once Sam was a good few feet away from the car, Dean fired a round underneath the car. Whatever had pulled Sam was gone.

After a few moments of recovery, Adam had moved his car to reveal an open manhole. There was blood at the entrance. Dean shrugged. "I winged it," he said. Sam glanced at Eva. Eva assumed that there was some sort of apologetic look in his eyes, but before he had a chance to say whatever he was going to say, Dean had made his way over to him.

"You see anything?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "I didn't get a good look."

"What the hell is this thing?" Dean wondered, making his way towards the Impala and stowing his shotgun underneath its compartment along with the other weapons they had.

Eva jumped at the sudden touch of Kāzia. Her friend shook her arm until Eva met her gaze.

"You okay?" She met the considerate brown eyes of Kāzia. Eva nodded.

"Just dandy…" she mumbled. She knew Kāzia would be one to pry for more information, so she stepped away from her, heading towards the Winchesters. She wasn't exactly ready to complain to her best friend about how Sam is being an utter and complete ignorant cow towards her.

She felt boiling anger when she stood next to Adam, listening as Dean began to share the information he had gotten with Sam. She watched as the younger Winchester brother nodded every now and then. She liked the way he looked when he was listening: something was just brutally honest about it. Maybe because Sam was the only one that went to Stanford?

She glanced at Kāzia. Upon meeting her friend's gaze, Kāzia smiled. Eva smiled back, looking at the Winchesters. Her smile faded when Adam met her gaze. She knew that convincing Sam that Adam was a ghoul earlier than when he would find out in the episode wasn't going to happen.

**XxX**

An ache was forming in the back of Eva's skull. She blinked a few times before recollecting what had just happened. They had gone back to Adam's mom's house, they talked a little, Dean and Kāzia left to go inspect the tombs. She blinked a few more times. She attempted to bring her hands up to her face to push back her glasses, only to groggily realize that she was restrained against her will. She frowned, struggling as the ropes dug into her wrists. Sam, Adam and herself were talking until there was a knock on the door. Eva blinked, her glasses resting uncomfortably on the lower section on the bridge of her nose. Kate, Adam's mom, had appeared. Before Eva had time to shoot the good for nothing ghoul, Adam had already come up behind her, knocking her out with the hilt of the gun. She assumed he had done the same to Sam, like in the episode .

_Sam. _She looked around, blinking. She spotted Sam tied up next to her. They were on the kitchen table. Eva's breathing hitched when she heard Kate cutting her fingernails with the silver knife.

"Silver," Sam commented. "No wonder the tests worked. You're not shapeshifters. You're ghouls."

Eva sighed. _Sammy, oh Sammy, you're so lucky that I think you're cute because if I didn't, you'd be in big trouble for not listening to me. _

Kate turned around, frowning. "Now, I find that term racist." She smiled, making her way towards Sam. Eva cringed as she heard him take a long sniff from him. "Mm - fresh meat. So much better than what we're used to."

Eva felt someone push her glasses up on her nose. She saw Adam - well, ghoul!Adam - standing over her. "You know, Eves, if you took your glasses off I think you'd be much prettier," he commented.

"Don't call me that," Eva spat.

"Eva," Sam started before Adam had a chance to respond. Eva turned her head to the right, making eye contact with Sam as he continued, "you knew… you knew all along that they were ghouls, didn't you? You and Kaz were trying to tell us-"

"Yeah, Sammy, now's not the time to talk about it," Eva interrupted as Adam delicately traced a finger along her jaw.

"I shoulda known anyway without your help," Sam said, turning his head away. "It was the fresh kills that threw us off… Ghouls don't usually go after the living." He met Kate's gaze as he added in a bitter tone, "see you're just filthy scavengers. Feeding off the dead… taking the form of the last corpse you choked down."

"And their thoughts and memories," Adam added. He chuckled as he tucked a loose strand of Eva's hair behind her ear. She would have thought the gesture to be sweet if weren't for the position she was in at the moment. "Like Adam, for example."

"Yeah, well," Kate sighed. "We are what we eat."

Eva cringed as Adam leaned down, sniffing her near her neck. He chuckled as she attempted to pull away. "Don't be so shy, Eva. Your lips were so soft from before… and your blood was so sweet-"

"Wait, what?" Sam interrupted, sounding incredulous. Eva closed her eyes, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. _I hate my life I hate my life I hate my life I hate Adam Milligan I hate this freaking ghoul Adam Milligan freaking hate my LIFE. _"Ick…" Eva glanced as Sam made eye contact with Adam. Sam made a face as he added, "Gross! Eva wha-" Before Sam had a chance to finish his sentence, Kate had slashed the knife she was holding down his arm. She bent down, holding the cup underneath his hand to collect all the blood. She traced a finger down the blood path, bringing it to her lips, tasting it. Eva watched as she frowned.

"His blood… it tastes different." She looked to Adam for his help only to see that his attention was on Sam.

"You're monsters," Sam managed to say.

"You use that word a lot, Sam," Adam commented. He stabbed his own knife onto the table, the space in between Eva and Sam's heads as he leaned in, whispering, "I think you don't know what it means."

"So what you're doing right now-" Eva began only to be cut off by Adam.

"Our father was a monster?" he questioned. "Why? Cause of what he ate? He never hurt anyone, Sam. Living, anyway."

"No, he was no monster," Kate said, tracing her knife along Sam's chest. "But the thing that killed him was. A monster named John Winchester."

Eva closed her eyes, feeling the beginning of a panic attack commence. The only thing to jolt her back to reality was Sam's yelp of pain. She turned her face to the left to see Adam digging his finger into the wound the ghouls had made on his side just barely.

"Thanks to your daddy," Kate continued, standing on the other side beside Eva, "my brother and I grew up on our own. It wasn't all that bad. At least we had each other." Eva fidgeted only to have Kate slash at her face with the knife. She let out a wince of pain as the blood began to well. "Oh shut up, you'll get your turn soon enough."

"Don't touch her," Sam gasped through his yelps of pain. Adam chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry Sam. You won't be able to _imagine _the things I would do to her once you're gone." Sam grunted as Adam removed his finger, licking off the remains of blood as he added, "my sister and I are very clean cut. We look out for each other. Like you and your brother, actually: inseparable"

"Actually, it was very hard to get you on your own," Kate commented. Eva cringed as she wiped away the line of blood from her cheek, licking it off her finger. She smirked as Adam added, "like you said Sam - the only thing you can count on is family."

Kate was suddenly at Sam's side, drinking the blood off of his arm. "Mmm - and for twenty years we lived like rats."

"Graveyard after graveyard, all that stinking flesh…" Adam muttered. He was at Eva's side now. He rolled up her sleeve, gently tracing the knife down her arm, just hard enough for blood to draw. Eva whimpered, feeling her body shaking and her breathing hitch: the panic attack had returned. Adam noticed the anxiety then smirked, wiping the blood away from his mouth. "Oh come on, Eva. It's just a little blood. You know I could do a lot worse. I'm gentle with you, you know that-"

"Shut up and cut," Kate snapped. Adam met her gaze evenly before returning the knife to its spot on her arm. He cut a little deeper than before. Eva tried to ignore the burning pain on her left arm and attempted to concentrate on her breathing. If she passed out then and there she knew things would turn out nasty. "We decided to step up our game," Kate continued. "A more… fresher game."

"And we knew just where to start," Adam said.

"Why not with the man who started it all?" Kate exchanged a look with Adam before adding, "first we went after that cop who helped him find us. Then we got to his slut, and his son." The pressure on the knife pressed to Eva's skin deepened and she opened her eyes in shock.

"Funny how you thought hitting on a 19-year-old would be healthy, Eva," said Adam as he pulled the knife away, licking away the blood. "Almost as healthy as getting with a ghoul."

Before Eva had a chance to bite back a stinging retort, Kate had interrupted. "After we took care of them," Kate said, gaining Sam and Eva's attention, "we decided to call the one who started all of this: John Winchester."

"And when I found out the son of a bitch already got himself killed," Adam added, returning to carving away at Eva's arm, "I decided what's better than his two sons? And to top it off, we got two pretty girls all in one delicious package."

Sam struggled against the ropes. Eva was surprised he still had the strength to move, then remembered he was Sam Moose Winchester. She took a deep breath, also attempting to fidget underneath the tight grip.

"Oh, don't worry," Kate smirked. "You'll be eaten up by the time Dean and his whore get back here-"

"You shut your cake hole," Eva snapped. "Nobody calls my best friend a… 'whore' and gets away with it!"

Adam leaned in close to her. She turned her face away at the stench of blood and flesh from his breath as he whispered, "well, Eva, we're not the ones tied up to a kitchen table, now are we?"

"Adam was such a joy," Kate added. Ghoul Adam nodded. Eva noticed the slight traces of reminiscence in his blue eyes as he said, "he was still alive when we took the first bites out of him." Eva heard Sam grunt as he kicked and struggled dumbly against the ropes. She watched as Kate leaned in, hissing, "and he was a screamer, too."

Eva felt sick at their words. She wished they were still feasting on those dead rats and corpses instead of her and Sam. As Adam returned his lips to Eva's arm and Kate continued to feast on Sam, the sound of the door slamming and gunshots interrupted the ghouls. Adam ducked underneath the table as Kate took the first blows from Dean's shotgun, all hits to the head, as she slammed against the kitchen countertops. Kāzia ran towards Eva to untie the ropes only to be grabbed from behind by Adam. Before Dean could aim at him, Adam held Kāzia up in front of him, shielding himself.

"Hey, Kaz, how are you?" he taunted, whispering in her ear. Eva watched as Kāzia struggled.

"Wow, so when you took on Adam's form did you also take in his testosterone? You're hornier than a ghoul should be," Kāzia commented. Eva saw the look in Adam's blue eyes darken as his grip on Kāzia tightened. As she wrestled against the ghoul's grip, he suddenly let out a cry of pain. Kāzia had brought the back of her foot up his groin area. She was free from his grip. "Oh, sorry, was that your cockolini alfredo I hit? My bad," she glared, making her way towards Eva. Quickly and carefully she untied the ropes as Dean finished the kill, making his way towards Sam as well, untying him. He quickly grabbed the nearest kitchen cloth, wrapping Sam's arm tightly.

"Put pressure on that," he ordered. Sam nodded, sitting up. Kāzia helped Eva up as well, grabbing the towels resting on the countertop and ripping off a whole bunch, handing them to Eva.

"I didn't go into the surgeon's track, so I don't know how to stitch that up," she said. "Put these on top of your arm and apply pressure, like Sam is. I'll try and find something for your cheek once we get back to the motel."

Eva nodded, taking the bunch of paper towels and pressing them against her wounds. They stung like crazy but she could suck it up. She watched as red bled through the white towels then glanced back at Sam. His back was facing her. She jumped off the kitchen table, walking around then glanced at the dead bodies. The stench of death was overwhelming.

**XxX**

Dean was pouring gasoline and holy water over the remains of Adam's body. He claimed Adam deserved a hunter's death. It was silent until Sam said, "we should try to bring him back."

"No. He went out a hunter, he'll go like a hunter," Dean commented, lighting the match and tossing it on the wrapped up bundle of Adam's remains. It lit up like a Christmas tree during Christmas time and Eva immediately scolded herself for the thought. Kāzia was standing beside her, staring at the fire silently.

After a few moments of silence, Dean finally spoke up. "You know… now I finally get why you and Dad butted heads so often…" As Sam met his gaze he continued, "you two are so alike. I mean, I idolized the guy. I acted like him, I talked like him, I dressed like him - I listened to the same music as him. But you're the next thing to him."

Sam laughed lightly. "I'll take that as a compliment?"

"You take it as whatever you want," Dean replied. Eva noticed his jaw set as the fire from Adam's body reflected in his green eyes.

**/**

**i was finally able to write this chapter! & this story finally got to 103 reviews & i am literally so giddy about that! thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story: i'm sure it must get annoying for me to ask, but i just love reading all your reviews. whenever i log on and see that a new review has been posted i get so happy and can't stop smiling when i read them. so please, continue to leave reviews! I want to know what you guys honestly think about this story. i'm writing most of these at night so i get kinda paranoid with all the creepy scenes (it's especially windy and cold where i live too so yay for jumping randomly during the middle of the night at strange noises!). so, on that note, i'll leave you guys to it! review, fave and follow if you haven't yet, and thanks so much for reading! (we're almost done with season 4, too. it's about time, lol).**


	24. Chapter 24

**[ **_The Rapture _**] **

The old factory site still obviously had the shadows of a violent fight. The symbols Anna had used previously to banish Uriel and Castiel were present, signifying that this fight was indeed between a bunch of angels. Kāzia was the first to spot Castiel's body amongst the rubble that had been left behind. She ran forward, followed by the Winchesters and Eva at a slower pace as she shook him awake. He groaned in what sounded like a mix of pain and tiredness as he blinked open his eyes. There was something different about him.

"Cas?" Dean asked once they had neared them. The blue-eyed man broke out into a bout of coughing, causing Kāzia to stand up from her place next to him. He looked up at them, confused.

"I'm not Castiel," he said. He stared at his surroundings before looking back up at the four. "I'm Jimmy… and… oh my god…" He stared at the remnants of the battle that had previously ensued before falling backwards, unconscious once more.

"Kaz, Eva? Care to explain?" Dean asked, an exasperated sigh leaving him.

Kāzia exchanged a glance with Eva. "This is the episode _The Rapture, _ right?" Kāzia asked. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

"No, I think you're right. The one where Jimmy Novak goes back to his family and the demons-"

"Whoa, one danger at a time," Dean interrupted. He looked at Eva, then back at Kāzia before asking, "where's Cas?"

Kāzia shrugged. "I have no clue. We're stuck with his meat suit, though."

Dean smirked as the four knelt down beside Jimmy, attempting to hoist him to his feet. He mumbled something, signaling he was half-awake. "Never heard you use those words before, Kaz."

"Yeah, and I won't again," Kāzia commented as they half-carried, half-dragged Jimmy to the Impala.

"You're just pissed that it's Jimmy and not Cas," Eva muttered. She winced as Kāzia kicked her, yet the two continued to walk forward. Dean shook his head, muttering something incoherent.

"What was that?" Kāzia asked.

Dean met her gaze evenly, smiling fakely. "Nothing."

**XxX**

Back at the motel, Jimmy was gorging himself in all the fast food that Dean had bought. Kāzia quickly reached forward and grabbed a drink before Jimmy could consume that as well. He glanced at her, laughing awkwardly.

"Sorry… this is my first meal in _months," _he explained as he stuffed his mouth with a third burger.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Jimmy shrugged. "Guess angels don't need to eat or something." He glanced at Dean. "Could you pass the-"

"Cas wanted to tell me something," Dean interrupted. Jimmy frowned. "Do you know what it was?"

Sighing, Jimmy set the food back down, fixing the collar of his shirt. "I only know he wanted to tell you something. I don't know what it is."

Kāzia took a sip from her drink, scrunching up her nose in disgust when her tastebuds were overthrown from the carbonated, Coca-Cola flavor. Jimmy noticed her reaction and held up another cup. "I think this one's water," he said. Kāzia smiled awkwardly, trading drinks.

"Kāzia, right?" Jimmy asked as he drank the soda. Kāzia nodded, playing around with the straw as he added, "I know Castiel thought about you a lot. And Eva, too," he nodded towards Kāzia's four-eyed friend who was seated on one of the motel beds, flipping through a phone book. "He's always been wondering where you guys came from and _why _you're here, blah blah blah." Jimmy took another sip from his drink as he added, "day and night, night and day, you'd think the guy would stop at one point. But he's just _dying _to know who sent you guys here."

Dean stared at him. "You remember _that, _but you don't remember what he was gonna tell me?" he asked incredulously.

Jimmy shrugged. "I don't remember hardly anything when I was possessed. I only know that," he nodded towards Kāzia and Eva, "because your "angel" wouldn't shut up. All I care about is getting to my wife and daughter."

Kāzia remained silent as Sam and Dean attempted to convince Jimmy to stay with them. She remembered bits and pieces of the episode: Jimmy was a diehard Christian, and once Castiel had possessed him, Jimmy's remaining family (his wife and young daughter) believed he had gone crazy and simply walked out on them.

"Okay, you want facts on why going back is a bad idea?" Sam asked rhetorically. Before Jimmy had a chance to protest he continued, "the big one is that even though you don't remember anything whatsoever about what Cas has done, demons are gonna be hot on your ass and you're just gonna lead them straight to your family, putting them in danger along with yourself."

Jimmy remained silent. Kāzia glanced at Sam, along with Eva and Dean, slightly shocked. Sam's attitude had changed completely. Kāzia frowned, noticing that Sam was fidgeting slightly - his hand was shaking, subtly and he was licking his lips every now and then. Eyeing him closely, Kāzia noticed that it was the way a druggie going through rehab may act.

Kāzia could tell Jimmy was despondent and she was half-tempted to tell him what would actually happen if he went through with sneaking out. As she thought about it a bit longer, she realized that it would be too much information for Jimmy to handle when he found out that Kāzia knew he was going to sneak out.

It was dark and everyone was (supposedly) sleeping. Kāzia lay awake, glancing at the cheap alarm clock resting next to her on the bedside table. The red, digital numbers read _2:05 am. _Kāzia inwardly sighed, turning over on her back. Eva was snoring peacefully next to her. At the sound of shuffling beside her, Kāzia shut her eyes immediately. At the sound of a door close, she opened one eye. The bed across from hers was occupied by only Dean. She assumed Sam had already left to consume the last of the demon blood he had since the two-faced demon bitch Ruby wouldn't-

Kāzia's thoughts were cut off as Jimmy exited shortly after, shutting the door a little louder after him. Kāzia sat up, quickly rushing after him, not bothering to put on her jacket as she raced after Jimmy, finally grabbing onto his arm before he could get to the car. He turned around, startled, as he attempted to shake her grip off. They wrestled for a while before he finally gave up, heaving a sigh.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

Kāzia met his gaze evenly. "Don't do this, Jimmy. I'm not supposed to tell you this but…" Kāzia's voice trailed off, meeting Jimmy's blue eyes. The harsh look in his eyes was different from that of Castiel's: sure, Castiel was harsh and stern from time to time, but there was a different air of superiority with him than Jimmy. Kāzia assumed it was because Castiel was an actual angel and Jimmy was just a normal Christian.

"Tell me what?" Jimmy pressed, sounding anxious to get back to his family. Kāzia shook her head, steering out of her thoughts.

"Demons are gonna come after you, Jimmy. You have to stay here-"

"Look, Kāzia, right?" Jimmy asked. Kāzia nodded slowly as he continued, "you seem like a nice girl - really - and I know you just wanna help. But you don't understand. I've basically abandoned my family for more than a year; my wife, Amelia, and my daughter Claire… they probably hate me. When I let Castiel possess me, my wife begged me to get psychiatric treatment. She thought I had gone crazy. And Claire…" his voice trailed off and his eyes glazed over with emotion. Kāzia remained standing in front of him, awkwardly contemplating whether or not she should come right out and say that Amelia and Claire would be in terrible danger of getting killed by a demon if he didn't stay with them. She opened her mouth to start, then stopped. How could Castiel come back if the demon didn't attack? She didn't even remember _why _he had disappeared in the first place. Maybe tampering with this episode wouldn't be the greatest thing she would do. She frowned, being consumed in her previous mistakes she had made when she had just gone and tampered with things without considering the domino effect it would have: she had gotten herself and Eva captured, Eva nearly got killed, she nearly got herself killed, and Mr. Carnivore died despite the fact Kāzia tried very hard to save him the first day she and Eva ended up in Supernatural land.

"Kāzia?" Jimmy asked warily. Kāzia shook her head once more, meeting Jimmy's blue eyes. He was looking at her, his blue eyes brimmed with concern. Kāzia gave him a small smile.

"F-Forget what I just said. Go to your family."

Jimmy frowned. "But you just said-"

"Forget what I said," Kāzia repeated. "You need to go. I know Claire and Amelia miss you, too."

Jimmy paused for a moment, studying Kāzia before a smile appeared on his face. It broke out into a grin as he grabbed her hand, shaking it. Kāzia stared at him, shocked, then smiled as well. After all, Misha's grin was contagious.

"Thank you, Kāzia, thank you," Jimmy said, grasping her hand tighter. Kāzia gripped it back before he let go, racing off and down the sidewalk. Kāzia sighed, watching as he disappeared down the corner. She hoped she had made the right decision, letting the episode play out by itself. She glanced back over her shoulder. Sam was nowhere in sight of the motel area. _Smart moose, _Kāzia thought as she headed back for their room. _It'd be bad if Dean caught him dousing on demon blood. _

As Kāzia entered the motel room once more, Sam was back, searching almost every inch of the room along with Dean and Eva. Upon Kāzia opening the door, all three looked up and stared at her. Dean was the first to approach her.

"Where the hell were you?" he demanded. He pointed to the spot on the floor where they had allowed Jimmy to sleep. "Cas's meat suit is gone."

"I know. I let him go." Kāzia glanced past Dean to look at Eva who stared at her wide-eyed.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I think we're all wondering that," Dean snapped, gaining Kāzia's attention once more. She met his green gaze evenly, a small smile appearing on her face. "Kaz, I thought you of all people knew that Jimmy had to stay here and… stop looking at me like that," he said all of a sudden. Kāzia shrugged simply, still smiling brightly at the older Winchester.

"Looking at you like what?" she asked innocently.

"I-I don't know, the way you're lookin' at me," Dean snapped. Kāzia could tell he was getting flustered as he added, "anyway, you better have a god damn good explanation as to why Jimmy isn't sleeping soundly over there in that corner-"

"You have really pretty eyes, Dean," Kāzia commented, interrupting him. Dean stopped talking abruptly to look at her.

"What?" he asked, giving her a look.

Kāzia shrugged. "With you glaring me down I can really get a good look at your eyes. Quite the fanfiction green," she added.

Dean stared at her. "What?"

Kāzia ignored him, turning her attention back to Sam and Eva. "I let Jimmy go because that's the only way to get Cas back in his body. I think," she added before Dean could interrupt. "So don't take my word for it. I'm sure there's plenty of other ways but I don't remember the reason why Castiel isn't in Jimmy's body in the first place." She made a face. "God, that sounded wrong."

Eva sighed. "So you're sure that leading Jimmy back-"

"The episode will continue the way it's supposed to," Kāzia said. She hesitated for a moment before adding, "I think."

"You think?" Sam asked. Kāzia shrugged.

"I don't want to say I know because if something shitty happens I don't want to be blamed again," she simply said. She glanced at Eva, then nodded to the bathroom. Eva gave a small nod in return as she started for the bathroom. As Kāzia followed after her, Dean grabbed onto her arm, stopping her.

"What are you-"

"We're gonna powder our noses," Kāzia interrupted. She met Dean's gaze evenly once more before glancing at her arm, where he was holding onto her. "Would you let go please, my face desperately misses the powder."

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly as he let go of Kāzia, allowing her to head back to Eva, closing the bathroom door behind her.

"Bathroom?" Eva asked.

Kāzia sighed. "Yeah, need a better meeting spot."

"We could just text-"

"No, that could risk the boys reading over our shoulders."

"And them listening at the door doesn't count?"

"Whisper," Kāzia hissed. Eva bit her lip, then sighed.

"Fine," she whispered. "But you know I'm a sucky whisperer."

Kāzia sighed as well, then glanced at the door. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"This whole… circumstance."

Eva frowned. "Elaborate?"

"Jimmy. And, uh, Dean and Sam and Castiel and basically every character in this show. Bobby, too." Kāzia paused, waiting for Eva to say anything. When her friend didn't say anything, she continued, "we've been trying to save these episodes, thinking that it could help stop bad things from happening… you know…" Kāzia lowered her voice even more as she leaned in, whispering in Eva's ear, "the Mark of Cain, Metatron killing Dean-"

"Kaz," Eva pulled herself away, resting her hands on Kāzia's shoulder, meeting her eyes. "Listen to me. I know you want to help and I know you're worried that we're gonna some how screw up this world… but our decisions here-"

"That's what I'm getting too," Kāzia interrupted. She glanced back at the door before saying, "I don't think this is just a tv show anymore. It feels too real now."

"Well, yeah, for now. But I bet when we get back-"

"No, Eva. I mean… this _is _reality now. I mean, call me crazy or what but everything is _too _real. I've tested it. With Dean," Kāzia added when Eva looked at her, confused. "All the emotion coming from him is like in the episodes but it's _different. _It isn't Jensen Ackles doing his stunning acting anymore; Dean is _real." _

Eva merely stared at her. Kāzia sighed. Great, she thought. Now her friend was most likely assuming she belonged in an insane asylum. Before Eva could head out of the bathroom, Kāzia said, "I've seen the way Sam looks at you too. If this was still a tv show, we wouldn't make such an impact here."

Eva stopped, her hand resting on the doorknob. She glanced back at Kāzia.

"So you're saying… we're never going back home?"

Kāzia met her gaze evenly. "Do you want to?"

Eva hesitated. After a few moments, a loud sigh escaped her. "I don't know…" she admitted. "I mean, this is every fangirl's dream, isn't it? Being apart of the tv show… having such an impact in everything… but it's a nightmare too. I mean, I wanna go back home sometimes. I'm scared here and I know you're scared here too, Kaz, even though you act like you're not. It's terrifying. Even our own existence could mess up with the show without us knowing…"

"If you're talking about Adam-" Kāzia started only to be cut off by Eva.

"I'm talking about _anything! _Us interacting with anyone could mess up anything. Kripke and all the producers wrote this show to end in the way it does. We can't interfere and we most definitely can't _get _with the Win-"

"You contradicted yourself, you know," Kāzia interrupted.

"What?"

"You said that this was a frightening reality but then you go and say that Kripke and Singer and all the other producers make the show the way it is so we shouldn't interfere with anything. How can it be a reality if you're still thinking it's a tv show, Eves?" When Eva didn't respond Kāzia continued, "you're right, though. I am scared. Hell, I'm terrified every time I realize we're nearing the season finale. But… there has to be a reason _why _we're sent here, Eva. It isn't a coma and it isn't some trick of the light or whatever crap you want to believe. Someone sent us here… and I have no clue who the hell did but we're surely gonna find out sooner or later."

A few moments of silence followed Kāzia's speech before Eva sighed. "I… I still don't know about this but… I guess you're right, too. Let's just… go with the flow?"

Kāzia made a face. "Ew, that makes me think about PMSing and menstruation, please stop."

Eva made a face as well as she opened the door, the two exiting out of the bathroom. "I wasn't even thinking about that until now so thanks for tainting my mind of that phrase for the rest of my life."

Kāzia grinned as Eva smiled back. Luckily for them, the Winchesters weren't Peeping Toms, nor suspicious alleycats - Sam was seated on the motel bed, lost in thought while Dean was going through their bags and throwing the spare clothing and items inside.

"Whatcha doing?" Kāzia asked.

"Packing," Dean responded. He glanced at Kāzia, his eyes brightening as a smirk crossed his face. "What does it look like?"

Kāzia shrugged. "Like you're packing. Just make sure you add my delicacies to my bag," she added as he tossed her her jacket.

Dean frowned. "Your _what?" _

"Oh, you know, my _delicacies. _As in my _womanly things. _As in things only women have."

Dean snorted, throwing her phone and its charger into the bag.

"Hey, hey, careful! That's an iPhone 5 you're throwin', son! It costs a lot of money," Kāzia exclaimed, looking at his rough packing with distaste.

"Yeah, it also doesn't exist," Dean muttered.

"You're just pissed because you have a crapass flip phone," Kāzia retorted.

Dean looked at her, setting a pistol in her bag. "There's nothing wrong with having what you can afford."

"In the later seasons don't you guys get smartphones, though?" Eva wondered out loud. Kāzia ,Sam and Dean glanced at her as her face reddened. "I said that out loud didn't I?" As Kāzia nodded slowly Eva groaned. "I said that out loud too, didn't I?"

Kāzia walked towards her friend, linking their arms. "Come on, Eva. Back to the bathroom. We need to take the complimentary soaps and little shampoo bottles." As they started for the bathroom once more, Kāzia paused, glancing over her shoulder. "Oh, Dean, be careful with my thong. That thing was expensive, too."

"Yeah, sure whate-wait, your _what?" _

Kāzia snorted, dragging Eva into the bathroom. As she slammed the door behind them, she attempted to gather the bottles, only to have her laughter consume her entire body as her arms flailed and the shampoo bottles scattered everywhere. She bent down to pick them up and Eva did so as well to help. As Kāzia attempted to recollect herself, Eva looked at her, smiling.

"You have a thong?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Kāzia giggled. She glanced over her shoulder at the door, biting her lip as she looked back at Eva, grinning. "But did you see the look on his face after I said that?"

**/**

**ah, good old laughter. it warms my soul ( what soul ? ). but this story has hit 111 reviews already gee golly! not a lot of faves and follows though… oh well, haha. & i checked the stats on this story and there's so many views on the chapters like, holy cow. i know a lot of those people probably don't read the story tho but it's still amazing to get a new reader. anyways, thanks for reading, it means so much for your support on this story. & i really did mean to post this last night & be like "happy new year!" but that didn't work out. so new year's day had to suffice. **

**btw, i keep saying "i'm so glad for season 2015, hallelujah." i've been watching too much tv. **

**on the closing note, don't forget to review (cause we all know how much i love that), fave and follow if you haven't already & i'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

"So you _couldn't _even give us a hint?" Dean asked as the four climbed into the Impala once more. They had finally stopped by at Jimmy's house, only to be greeted by a demon attempting to attack the Novaks. After being able to save them and gain a car for Claire and Amelia to escape in, Jimmy had gotten a call from demons saying that they had captured Amelia and Claire and were using them as a ransom to gain Jimmy himself. Squeezed in between Kāzia and Eva, Jimmy was muttering many prayers, begging the heavens for Castiel not to abandon him. Eva attempted to make eye contact with Kāzia, but her friend was looking out the window.

When no one answered Dean's question, the older Winchester scoffed, turning his attention back to the road. Upon reaching the area where the demons had claimed they captured Jimmy's family, all five tumbled out of the car and ran in. Without warning, the three demons launched the attack: one of which being Amelia. Through the midst of the fight, Eva attempted to spot out Claire - Jimmy's young daughter, however, was no where to be seen.

A sound of a gunshot rang out throughout the abandoned factory. Eva watched as Jimmy fell to his knees, the area around his abdomen turning a dark crimson. She glanced at the demon who was possessing Amelia. She glanced towards Claire, then nodded towards the two other demons who, at the moment, were fighting with Kāzia, Dean and Sam. "Kill the girl," possessed Amelia ordered.

Before the demons had a chance to fulfill her order, Claire had stood up to her feet. Her eyes were glowing, signaling to Eva that Castiel had possessed her. Easily exorcising the demons, Claire-now-Castiel turned attempted to make her way towards Jimmy, only to stop at the sound of a demon crying out in terror and alarm. Everyone present turned their attention towards Sam, who had attacked a demon that attempted to grab Claire/Castiel from behind, and had bitten down on her neck. Eva's jaw dropped as she watched in horror at the sight of Sam who was drinking the blood hungrily, similar to the way a vampire might.

Throwing the demon forward, Sam wiped the blood from his mouth, raising his hand and killing her quickly and easily. He then turned towards the demon possessing Amelia, killing the demon just the same. Silence filled the factory until Jimmy gasped out in pain. Eva looked at him to see Claire/Castiel bend down next to him.

"Castiel, please," Jimmy begged, his voice raspy from the pain.

"Claire is very much like you," Claire/Castiel commented. "Something in her blood makes her special. I will use her as my new vessel."

Jimmy's eyes widened, terrified. "No, Castiel, please… I beg of you. Take me… I'm already half-dead anyway. Please, don't take Claire."

"It will be painful," Castiel warned. "You will never die nor age. Are you sure you want that?"

"I don't care," Jimmy replied. "I'll do anything."

Meeting his gaze evenly, Castiel slowly nodded. "As you wish," was his last response before a bright light filled the room as he left Claire's body. Another flash and Jimmy was unconscious once more. Glancing back at the Winchesters and Kāzia, Eva slowly approached him. Before she could shake him awake, Jimmy's eyes opened. He met Eva's gaze, then slowly stood up, shouldering past her. From the cold greeting, Eva concluded that Castiel was back to normal.

Dean approached the angel before he could take his leave, grabbing onto his arm. Castiel glanced at him, then stopped walking, turning to face him.

"Cas, hold up," Dean said. He stared at the angel facing him as he added, "what were you gonna tell me?"

Castiel met his gaze evenly. "I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean," he said, his voice harsh. "I serve Heaven, I don't serve Man. And I certainly don't serve you." As he turned around once more, about to leave, Kāzia grabbed him. He stopped, turning harshly at her, about to rebuff her as well only to be interrupted as Kāzia snapped:

"Bullshit," she spat. She narrowed her eyes, attempting to drag him back as she added, "just tell him what you were going to say and get over with it."

"Do not talk to me in that tone, Kāzia Yearley," Castiel warned, his eyes dark. "I don't know who you really are or where you and Eva are from, but I will not tolerate you two anymore. Either you both leave now and go back to where you came from, or I'll send you back myself." He shook off her arm harshly, stepping backwards, meeting Kāzia's gaze evenly. "And I won't hesitate this time."

Eva felt a rush of cool air tingle up her spine as Castiel vanished in a flutter of wings. Kāzia stepped back, her back still facing Eva and Winchesters. Eva was attempted to approach her and tell her that there was no stopping Castiel anyway, but thought twice about it. Kāzia had already snapped at her about treating everything like it was a tv show, still, and not a reality. And after being ditched by Cas, Eva knew that Kāzia was not in the mood.

**XxX**

Back on the road, it was chillingly quiet in the Impala. Eva awkwardly glanced out of a window, recalling what was going to happen next. Dean was going to trick Sam into going back to Bobby's and lock them in the panic room, making sure all the demon blood was out of his system. Eva bit her lip, pushing her glasses up to rest correctly on the bridge of her nose. She was not ready for the outcome.

"Dean…" Sam started awkwardly. Dean didn't answer and Sam cleared his throat. Before he had a chance to pry for Dean's opinion, a buzzing sound sounded from his jacket pocket. Pulling out his phone, he answers. After talking for a few moments, he hung up, glancing back at Dean. "That was Bobby. Says he needs to see us and we need to get back to his place."

Dean merely shrugged, turning left, heading in the direction of South Dakota, Eva presumed. She glanced at Kāzia. Her friend was resting her cheek against her hand, eyes closed. Eva thought it best not to disturb her. They could talk after they reached Sioux Falls.

**XxX**

Upon reaching their destination, Kāzia and Eva followed quietly after Sam and Dean as they entered Bobby's house. A brightness seemed to appear in Kāzia's eyes as she looked around the room, smiling slightly. Eva acknowledged the happy feeling - after all, Bobby's house was where the boys' greatest memories were held. She glanced back at the brothers as they ascended down the stairs, followed by Bobby himself. He glanced back at the two girls, nodding to them awkwardly. Eva gave him a small smile as they reached the door of the panic room.

Sam frowned, glancing back at them. Bobby nodded to the doors, opening it. "Got somethin' I need to show you," he muttered. Sam glanced at him suspiciously before walking in, only to have the door slammed behind him. Eva turned her head away as Sam banged on the other side of the door.

"Dean? Bobby? Hey!" he exclaimed, still pounding desperately on the door. "Let me out!"

Eva swallowed, crossing her arms. She knew there could have been some way to stop this. She glanced at Kāzia who bit her lip, eyes shut until she opened them. Before she could head towards Eva, Dean shouldered past her, gaining her attention. Eva watched as Dean stared at Kāzia incredulously, a look of both anger and pain in his eyes.

"You couldn't have given us just _one _hint?" he asked. Kāzia opened her mouth to respond, only to falter as she stared helplessly back at Dean. He didn't bother to say anything else as he headed for the stairs, disappearing up to the first floor.

**/**

**again, this took longer than i thought to write. so updates are going to be even slower than they are now since tomorrow is monday and we all know what that means… more school! yay! ( faint sobbing in the background ). anyways, i looked at the favs & follows stats and my OCD kicked in: there are more follows than faves and it looks very weird to me. i like it when things are evened out, idk. so if i could get more faves on this it would be great! but i guess y'all don't have to if you don't want to. anyways… review, as always, and thanks so much for reading! hope you have a lovely day.**


	26. Chapter 26

**[** _Lucifer Rising_ **]**

Kāzia remained sitting on the couch in the living room of Bobby's home. Her elbows remained propped on her knees as she leaned forward, resting her head on her hands, staring at the coffee table and half-empty coffee mug sitting in front of her. She used to never drink coffee - not until now, at least. Being greeted with the silence allowed Kāzia to recollect what had happened the day before; Ruby had given Sam the information about Lilith. Of course, Kāzia and Eva had attempted to step in and tell Sam that Ruby was a lying bitch due to the fact that they were still stricken with grief at the fact they couldn't stop Sam getting addicted to demon blood, but their plans didn't turn out the way they thought it would.

"_Sam, she's lying to you," Kāzia had attempted to explain. She and Eva had followed Sam shortly after he had hit Bobby in the head with a gun. Kāzia had told Eva to stay behind and make sure that Bobby was alright, but Eva insisted on coming with. _

"_Shut up, Kaz," Sam snapped. He glanced towards Ruby, who merely shrugged._

"_Why trust them, Sam?" Ruby asked. "What good have they done for you and Dean? All they've done is cause trouble and be a burden-" _

"_Oh, like you haven't?" Eva scoffed. Kāzia glanced at her as she watched her face redden in anger. Eva balled her fists angrily as she added, "the things I could say right now that would prove what a lying, horrible, _demon _you are-" _

_Ruby merely smirked in response. "There are only two or three seals left to break," Ruby continued, turning to Sam. "Only Lucifer's first can break the final seal, and that's Lilith." _

"_So we have to kill her?" Sam demanded._

"_No!" Kāzia exclaimed. She pushed Ruby aside, to which the demon hissed at her angrily. She grabbed Sam's hands, gripping them tightly. He didn't look at her, and instead looked towards Ruby for help. Kāzia let go of his hands and harshly brought her hand up to his face, slapping him. She heard Eva gasp from behind her and Ruby's eyes blackened threateningly but she ignored them. "Sam, please, listen to me," she begged. He merely glared at her in response. _

"_Sam," Eva whimpered. "Please… listen to us-" _

"_Oh, I'm sick of this bullshit," Ruby interrupted. "Get the hell out. _I'm _the only one that can help Sam. We both know you're only here because of Dean. That's all you care about, isn't Kaz?" she taunted, turning her attention back to Kāzia. "That their relationship is breaking and you just want to mend it? It was already broken before you met them, so stop trying to fix it. Killing Lilith is the only way to stop the apocalypse." _

_Kāzia smiled fakely at her. "I _loathe _you." _

_Ruby met her gaze evenly, smiling back, her voice filled with the same venom. "Oh, the feeling's mutual, I promise."_

"_Sam," Eva repeated, gaining Kāzia and Ruby's attention. She had grabbed a hold of his arm while Kāzia and Ruby had been bickering. Kāzia glanced at them as she held his hand gently, almost as if he were a fragile thing. She met his gaze, eyes watering. She attempted to blink them away as she said, "please listen to us… I know Kaz and I have messed up a lot before but… we want to help you and this is the only way. You _can't _trust Ruby…" _

_Sam remained silent, although he didn't shake of her grip. Kāzia noticed Ruby's eyes narrow dangerously. _

"_And why's that?" Sam finally asked, his voice dangerously soft. His hazel eyes finally met Eva's as he added, "she's the only one who's ever been on my side. You and Kaz just stood there as Bobby and Dean threw me in that pa-" _

_Eva cut him off as she started to cry loudly. Ruby's eyes widened slightly, shocked at the girl's episode as she fell to her knees, body shaking. Kāzia recognized it as a beginning of a panic attack and was immediately at her best friend's side, gripping onto her shaking shoulders tightly. _

"_Eves, stay with me," Kāzia said, getting a hold of Eva's face and forcing her to look at her. Eva's eyes were shut tight as she continued to sob, ugly tears. She sniffled as Kāzia removed her glasses, allowing the girl to finally wipe her eyes. _

"_Sam, I already have a lead on a demon who is close to Lilith," Ruby was saying, her voice hurried. Kāzia glanced at them over her shoulder as Sam continued to stare at Eva. She saw him hesitate to listen to Ruby, only to have the demon gently turn his face towards her. "If we leave now we can catch up to him and get to Lilith." _

_At this news Sam's eyes brightened dangerously. Kāzia swallowed, glancing back at her sobbing friend. She knew Eva wasn't just crying over the fact that they couldn't prevent Sam from going with Ruby, but also at the fact he was going to start the apocalypse. _

Clearing her throat, Kāzia reached forward for the mug, downing the last of the lukewarm coffee as she stood up, swallowing. She made her way towards the kitchen where Dean was sitting. Bobby had been angrily telling him he was acting exactly like his father, only to cut off as Kāzia entered. They looked upon her entering and an awkward silence filled the room. Biting her lip, Kāzia made her way towards the sink, running the faucet as she cleaned out the mug, setting it to side. When she turned around Eva had arrived in the room as well, taking a seat beside Dean. He acknowledged her sitting with a small nod as Bobby continued what he had been saying:

"You are a better man than your father ever was, Dean," he pleaded. "You need to help your brother."

Dean remained silent. Before anyone present had a chance to respond, a flash of bright light filled the room. Kāzia shut her eyes immediately, shielding her eyes with her arm. When she lowered her arm and opened her eyes she was no longer present in Bobby's kitchen. Instead, she and Dean were standing in what appeared to be a luxurious hotel room. She glanced at Dean who merely returned her look with an equally knowing nod.

"Hello Dean," Zachariah suddenly said, appearing in the room followed by Castiel. "You're looking fit." He smiled then his gaze rested on Kāzia, his eyes widening slightly. "Kāzia, I presume?"

Kāzia remained silent as she met his gaze evenly. Zachariah's smile wavered awkwardly as he cleared his throat, adding, "it's nice to finally meet you. Castiel," he nodded towards the angel standing by awkwardly, "has told me so much about you."

Dean smirked. "Well how 'bout this," he said, motioning at the two angels and then the hotel room. He glanced at Kāzia as he added, "the Suite Life of Zach and Cas."

Zachariah frowned, obviously confused, while Kāzia smiled widely. So many puns and references could have been said, she thought. _After all, Sheriff Mills is played by Kim Rhodes who was on Suite Life of Zach and Cody. Oh, the irony. _

"It's a-" Dean attempted to explain upon noticing Zachariah's confusion. He sighed, shaking his head, "nevermind."

"Why are we in here?" Kāzia asked.

Zachariah smiled, meeting her gaze. "You're a curious one, aren't you?"

"I'm just wondering why I'm here," Kāzia responded sharply. Zachariah shrugged.

"Yes, I'm sure you are. Well… for the meantime, we're keeping Dean here safe and focused for the "grande finale", if you want to call it that," Zachariah explained quickly, glancing at Dean for a brief moment. He returned his gaze to Kāzia as he continued, "_you_ my dear, are here because I have a few questions to ask. Not anything too personal… just a-"

"If you wanna know why Eva and I are here and not in our own world, then I'm sorry, bud, but I don't know the answer," Kāzia cut him off. Zachariah stared at her, shocked at her sharp tongue. He cleared his throat and Kāzia assumed he had calmed his temper as well as he said in a calm voice, "in the Green Room, students will raise their hands before speaking."

Kāzia stared at him, opening her mouth only to have Zachariah quickly press his forefinger against her lips, shushing her. "Ah, ah, ah," he warned, removing his finger. Kāzia glared at him, biting her lip and contemplating whether or not she should kick him in the nuts, only to have her thoughts interrupted as Dean noticed the table filled with his favorite foods. Zachariah, too, noticed him approaching the table and smiled.

"Oh, please, enjoy," Zachariah encouraged. He nodded towards Kāzia. "If you want, you may as well, I suppose. Though I'm sure you don't drink beer," he added, referring to the punch bowl filled with Dean's favorite bottled beer.

Kāzia met his gaze evenly. "No, I don't drink."

Zachariah shrugged. "Ah, well, more for Dean I suppose."

"Dean won't be drinking, either," Kāzia interrupted, holding out a hand in front of Dean to stop him from nearing the table.

Zachariah sighed while Castiel remained standing in his spot, not saying anything. "Dean, if you want, I could summon that Ginger girl for you from _Gilligan's Island_," he smirked. Dean's eyes widened slightly as he added, "I'll even bring up Mary Ann for a bonus."

"Yeah, stick your offer where the sun don't shine," Dean retorted. Zachariah looked mildly surprised at Dean turning down the offer, then his gaze landed on Kāzia once more. A grin widened across his face as he looked towards Dean.

"Oh, that's right… you already have a fine little lady here for you," he smirked. Dean frowned, then glanced at Kāzia. She didn't bother to look at Dean and merely glared at the angel standing before her. Oh, what she would pay to kill him right then and there.

"I'll leave," Dean threatened. "Kaz and I will pack up and go-"

"You won't be doing that," Zachariah interrupted, his voice dangerously low. He met Dean's gaze evenly as he added, "you swore obedience to the angels, and by doing so, you must obey."

Dean glared at him in response, his jaw clenching. Kāzia remained silent, attempting to make eye contact with Castiel. Upon doing so, the angel turned away quickly. Groaning inwardly, Kāzia contemplated whether or not to approach him then and there and demand for him to let Dean and herself free to find Sam before Lilith could be killed. She hoped that Eva had already told Bobby everything and was getting ready to stop Sam from breaking the final seal before it was too late.

**XxX**

Kāzia sat down at the table, ignoring the food as she watched Dean leave the voicemail for Sam. After doing so, Dean sighed, hanging up and glancing towards Kāzia. Upon their eyes meeting, Kāzia gave him a small smile, which he returned half-heartedly.

"Kaz… uh," Dean started, pulling up a chair from next to her and sitting down in it. "A-About yesterday… at Bobby's when I blamed you for Sam getting…"

"It's fine, Dean," Kāzia responded shortly, turning away. The stab of grief and blame pierced through her as she attempted to forget about the mess she and Eva had made.

"No, Kaz, I-" Dean was interrupted as Castiel suddenly appeared in the room. Upon his arrival, Dean turned away from Kāzia to stare at the angel standing in front of them.

Dean started towards him. "Cas, please, let me see Sam." Castiel met his gaze before looking away.

"I can't," he refused. Before Dean or Kāzia had chance to step in, Castiel had vanished.

"Sonuvabitch," Dean muttered as he ran towards the wall, banging on it.

"He sealed all the exits, Dean," Kāzia sighed as he continued to try to break out of the room. "It's no u-"

Before Kāzia had a chance to finish her sentence, Zachariah had appeared, causing Dean to stop breaking out as well. He stared at as the angel glanced at the two, then sighed.

"Why can't I see Sam?" Dean demanded angrily, approaching him. "How am I gonna ice Lilith?"

Zachariah met his gaze evenly. "You are not going to _ice _Lilith. She _is _going to break the final seal," he replied calmly. Dean merely stared at him, confused, until realization dawned upon them. Kāzia continued to watch the conversation, sitting quietly in her spot.

"We angels never really wanted to stop Lilith from freeing Lucifer," Zachariah admitted. "The upper echelons of the angels actually want the Apocalypse to happen in order to defeat Hell and bring Paradise on Earth."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked incredulously. "Do you know how many innocent people are gonna die-"

"In all honesty, Dean," Zachariah interrupted. "I couldn't care less about the vast loss of human life that would occur."

Dean opened his mouth to say something only to shut it, his green eyes blazing angrily. Kāzia knew he was both devastated and outraged, but she also knew there was no stopping the apocalypse.

"What about Sam?" Dean finally asked.

"Hm?" Zachariah responded, looking lost in thought.

"He's not gonna stop until he stops Lilith," Dean pointed out.

Smug, Zachariah merely smirked in response. "Sam has his part to play. You should worry more about yourself and your own role to play."

"And what's my role?" Dean snapped bitterly.

"To kill Lucifer," Zachariah responded. "It's always been that. Once Lucifer is ridden we are entrusting you to kill him."

"And this is orders from your God?" Dean asked. When Zachariah didn't respond he continued, "I want to know where your so-called God is in all of this. Where does he fit in?"

Zachariah remained silent for a few moments before meeting his gaze evenly. "God has left the building."

**/**

**two updates in a day is something that never happens, tbh. ahaha. i felt the need to publish this one since the last chapter was a pretty big emotional crisis. anyways, don't forget to leave your reviews, fave and follow if you havent, and i hope you all have a wonderful day!**


	27. Chapter 27

The angry muttering from Dean was hardly affecting Kāzia as much as it was beforehand. She was getting used to the older brother hissing curses as the phone line went dead every single time he attempted to call Sam. Kāzia was half-tempted to go up and tell Dean that there was no stopping the apocalypse and that getting to Sam before he killed Lilith would not happen, but she held her tongue, watching as Dean angry stuffed his phone in his jacket pocket. Noticing that she was staring, Dean glanced at her, awkwardly acknowledging her with a wave of his hand and looking back at the ground.

"Dean-" Kāzia started only to be interrupted as Castiel appeared in the Green Room once more with a flutter of his wings. Dean turned around to face the angel, obviously pissed off.

"You can't reach him, Dean," Castiel was saying. Kāzia assumed he was referring to Sam as he added, "you're outside of your coverage zone."

"What are you gonna do to Sam?" Dean asked, glancing warily at the angel.

"Nothing," Castiel responded. His blue gaze went from Dean to Kāzia to rest on Dean once more as he added, "he's gonna do it to himself."

Dean stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" In response, Castiel stared at the floor. Dean continued, obviously pissed, "oh, right, right. Got to toe the company in line. Why are you here, Cas?"

Castiel glanced up, a look of sorrow and slight sympathy in his eyes. "We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say… I'm sorry it ended like this."

"Sorry?" Dean echoed incredulously. He started forward angrily, raising a fist. Kāzia attempted to grab his arm, but Dean had already struck his blow across Castiel's face. The angel hardly flinched. Dean stepped backwards, flexing his hand in pain. He only turned his attention away from Castiel as Kāzia rested her own hand on top of his. She felt the tension in his hand disappear as their eyes met. She gripped his hand with both her own, gently holding onto it as she softly thumb against his forefinger. She noticed his green eyes soften as he continued to look at her.

"Dean, I am sorry, but please try to understand… what Zachariah and I are doing is for your own-"

"My own good?" Dean interrupted. He pulled his hand away from Kāzia's grip as he turned to face the angel, eyes narrowed and all the harshness returned. Kāzia sighed inwardly as she glanced at the angel as well. "This is Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than "sorry"."

Castiel glanced at the floor once more before looking back up at Dean. "Try to understand," he repeated, "this is long foretold. Your destiny-"

"Destiny?" Dean echoed. He glanced at Kāzia then scoffed, looking back at Castiel. "Don't give me all that "holy" crap. Destiny… God's plan… it's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch!" He started towards Castiel once more, only to be stopped as Kāzia grabbed onto his arm. He allowed her to hold onto him as he continued to spit words at Castiel, his voice venomous. "It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line!" When Castiel avoided eye contact, Dean added, "you know what's real? People, families - that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?"

"What is so worth saving?" Castiel finally asked. Kāzia's grip on Dean's arm lowered as Dean stared at the angel, his expression incredulous. "I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. It is present in you as well, Kāzia," Castiel added, glancing at the dark-haired girl. She shifted her feet awkwardly as he continued, resting his gaze on Dean once more, "in Paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam."

"And what about Kaz and Eva?" Dean asked. "What's gonna happen to them? They aren't even from this world."

"I'm assuming they'll return from where they came from," Castiel responded. He glanced at Kāzia before adding, "if not they may-"

"What's so special about Paradise, Castiel?" Kāzia interrupted. She had been staring at the floor, thinking about a right way to start her speech off. The angel stared at her, blue eyes confused as she continued, "sure… no pain, no confusion, all the free redemption in the world. But at what cost? I mean… we'll all just be emotionless robots, won't we? Not that you and your feathery-friends aren't," she added before Castiel had a chance to interrupt saying things like "angels are warriors of God, we are not allowed emotion", etc. "But isn't the feeling of overcoming your pain and anger the glory of it all? Who wants to feel okay all the time? Pain exists so we can tell the difference between that and joy, and you just wanna take all that away? What makes you so sure that the angels are gonna be able to stop Lucifer, anyway? What makes you so sure that using Dean as a vessel is gonna solve any of this bullcrap you're being told by your so-called "superiors"?"

Before Castiel had a chance to repeat the very things he had already said, Dean stepped in. "You can take all your peace and Paradise and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take all the pain and guilt," he glanced at Kāzia as he added, "I'll take everything as is. Even Sam. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in Paradise." He looked back at Castiel before adding, "this is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier! There is right and there is wrong here, and you know it."

Castiel stared at the floor once more before turning swiftly on his heel. Dean started forward again, and this time Kāzia didn't stop him. He grabbed onto the angel's shoulder, turning him around to face them as he continued, "you know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this before they dragged you back to Bible camp. Help me now -" he glanced back at Kāzia before adding, "-help us _both. _Please."

Castiel met Dean's gaze evenly before his blue eyes rested on Kāzia. She met his gaze evenly, giving him a short nod. Castiel looked back at Dean.

"What would you have me do?"

"Get me to Sam," Dean answered. He walked back towards Kāzia as he added, "we can stop this before it's all too late."

"I do that, we will all be hunted," Castiel responded. Dean stopped in his tracks as he glanced back at him. "We'll all be killed."

"Cas, if there's anything worth dying for, this is it."

Castiel didn't dare make his gaze as he shook his head, glancing back at the floor. Kāzia had to physically grab onto the chair nearby her to stop herself from running up to Castiel and smacking some sense into him.

The anger in Dean's eyes was prominent. "You spineless…" He turned away, jaw clenched, "soulless son of a bitch! What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done."

"Dean-" Castiel started.

"We're done!" Dean snapped. Kāzia opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. Castiel had already disappeared. When Dean turned around, he was greeted by the empty space where the angel had been standing in.

"God dammit!" Dean yelled, kicking at the chairs by the table. They toppled over, making a loud clattering sound as he kicked at a few more of them. Kāzia watched as he let his anger out, then started towards him again.

"Dean-"

"No, Kaz! It's done! We're all done!" Dean interrupted. He sat down in one of the chairs that hadn't toppled over, rubbing his face with his hands. Kāzia pulled up a chair as well, sitting beside him. She watched as he rubbed at his eyes, removing his hands as he rested his chin against them, staring off into the distance. His eyebrows furrowed, thinking of something as he glanced back at Kāzia, straightening his posture. "We're done… aren't we?"

Kāzia shook her head. Dean stared at her.

"What do you mean? What's gonna happen? How do we get out of here? What does Sam-"

Kāzia glanced at the platter of hamburgers, interrupting Dean's questions. He looked at the food then back at her.

"You hungry or something?" he asked.

Kāzia shrugged. "Are you?"

Dean was silent for a moment before standing up. Before grabbing at the platter, Kāzia heard the rummaging of the chairs and looked towards her right to see Dean lifting the chairs he had kicked over. After he positioned them where they were presently, he walked towards the platter of burgers. He stopped, considering them. He pointed at them, tilting his head, as if asking Kāzia if it were alright. When Kāzia didn't respond he merely shrugged, grabbing for one of them.

Watching carefully, Kāzia spotted Castiel appear from behind Dean. Before he had a chance to consume the burger, Castiel grabbed him by the arm, causing Dean to drop the burger and be slammed against the wall. He opened his mouth to yell out in alarm, only to have it covered by Castiel's free hand. The two made eye contact as Castiel drew out his sword. Dean glanced at it then looked back at Castiel. After a moment passed, Dean nodded slightly. Castiel glanced towards Kāzia, motioning with his head for her to stand beside them. As she quickly made her way to stand next to Dean, Castiel stepped back, drawing the knife across his forearm, taking the blood with his other hand. He walked towards the wall nearby and smeared the red against the pale green color, forming the angel banishing sigil. In a few seconds, Zachariah had appeared, outrage plain as day on his face.

"Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?"

Castiel answered him as he finished the last of the sigil, glancing back at the angel. He looked back at the sigil, slamming his hand in the center of it. In a flash, Zachariah was gone just as quickly as he had came.

"He won't be gone for long," Castiel said. Kāzia and Dean neared him as he glanced at them. "We have to find Sam now."

"Where is he?" asked Dean.

"I don't know," Castiel admitted. "But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith."

"Wait, we get to see Chuck?" Kāzia asked, interrupting the intense conversation. Dean and Castiel glanced at her as she bit her lip. "Sorry… bad timing…"

"But… Lilith's gonna break the final seal," Dean said, slow with confusion.

"Lilith is the final seal," Castiel answered. "She dies, the end begins."

**XxX**

Appearing suddenly in the middle of Chuck's room was quite the fangirl moment for Kāzia and Eva. After begging Castiel to transport them back to Bobby's real quick to get Eva, he did so, allowing both friends to experience the near-coming apocalypse together. Gasping in alarm, Chuck looked up at the four in shock.

"Wait… T-this isn't supposed to happen…" his voice trailed off.

"Sir?" Kāzia could hear the woman on the other end of the line. She and Eva glanced at one another as Chuck turned back to the phone.

"No, lady, this is definitely supposed to happen, but I just gotta call you back." He hung up, glancing back at the four. "I…"

"Was that an escort?" Dean asked.

Chuck stared at him, laughing nervously. "Um… sometimes you just gotta live like there's no tomorrow," he said, making up an excuse for himself.

Kāzia stepped forward, holding out her hand. "This is probably the worst timing ever but - _oh my GOD _- Chuck! Hi… I'm Kāzia. Kāzia Yearley. But you can call me Kaz." She outstretched her hand even further. Chuck stared at it, then awkwardly shook it. He glanced at Eva, Dean and Castiel behind her then back at Kāzia, obviously confused.

"I don't remember writing about you two…"

The joy from Kāzia's expression faltered as she dropped her hand. "Oh… dammit," she muttered, turning back to Eva. Eva groaned in disappointment as well.

"Our last hope, too!" she mumbled.

Castiel frowned. "So you don't know why they are here as well?"

Chuck sighed. "Man, I just write what they tell me to. If your brothers don't know where they came from, then I sure as hell don't."

"We're kinda like you," Eva said. Everyone present in the room glanced at her as she added, "I mean… we like, know everything and all that…"

Chuck laughed, glancing at Dean and Castiel. "I'm sure you do-"

"Your name's Chuck Shurley, you're a prophet… Raphael is your protector… you get visions in black and white and you low-key write the _Supernatural _books, which aren't that popular but that chick named Becky is really into them," Kāzia interrupted. Chuck stared at her in shock, along with Castiel and Dean as she added, "you also had a crush on Nancy McKeon and you wrote her tons of letters but she never wrote back."

Chuck flushed an awkward as he glanced at Dean and Castiel. "Okay… maybe my next vision'll-"

"Can you tell us where Sam is?" Eva interrupted.

Chuck glanced at her. "St. Mary's," he responded.

Dean frowned. "St. Mary's? What is that, a convent?"

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story." He glanced at Eva and Kāzia as he added, "_they're _not in this story."

"Yeah, well," Castiel cleared his throat, glancing at Dean, Kāzia and Eva. "We're making it up as we go."

Kāzia smiled at the angel, only to have the sentimental moment be interrupted as Chuck's screen began to flicker. A great rumbling sequence began following up with a blinding white light appearing.

"Aw man!" Chuck whined. "Not again! No! You've got to be kidding me!"

"It's the Archangel!" Castiel explained. He turned towards Dean, Eva and Kāzia. "I'll hold him off. I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!" He clapped Dean and Eva on the forehead, sending them to St. Mary's convent. He turned towards Kāzia, hesitating. Chuck was crying things that were inaudible as he attempted to hide under his desk. Kāzia met Castiel's blue eyes before Castiel gave a short nod.

"Good luck, Kāzia." He said before clapping his hand against her forehead, transporting her away as well.

**XxX**

Collapsing on the ground outside of the doors where Sam and Ruby were, Kāzia groaned in pain. She rose to her feet, followed by Eva and Dean as they exchanged looks. They ran towards the doors, only to stop as Dean attempted to wrench them open. They were bolted.

"Damn!" Kāzia muttered. "We're too late."

"Sam!" Dean yelled, banging on the door. Dean continued to pound his fist against the door. Eva tugged on Kāzia's arm, gaining her attention.

"Maybe Lucifer is supposed to be freed, Kaz," she whispered.

Kāzia stared at her, then looked back at the door. Dean was still calling Sam's name. She glanced back at Eva then sighed, nodding. "How come Chuck didn't even know?" she asked. She looked at Dean who was still occupied with gaining Sam's attention before leaning in, whispering in Eva's ear so only she could hear: "isn't he supposed to be… y'know… God?"

Eva bit her lip, confusion lighting her gaze as well. "Well… isn't Chuck… not God yet…? I mean… maybe God didn't even know we were sent here…"

"Then who the hell-" Kāzia started only to be cut off as Dean ran at the door with a large candelabra. He slammed against the door, cursing, before stepping back once more and ramming in a second time. The door finally opened and the three rushed in, greeted by a pitiful Sam sitting on the floor and a sneering Ruby. She turned to face Dean, Eva, and Kāzia, looking triumphant.

"You're too late," she marveled.

Dean drew the knife. "I don't care." Before he could start towards her, Eva had grabbed his arm. He stared at her as she wrenched the knife out of his grip. Ruby laughed.

"What do you know about fighting, four-eyed freak?" Ruby cackled. "You're just a typical human girl. You and your bitch of a friend."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Eva exclaimed, advancing towards her, holding the knife up. "And I'm gonna freaking enjoy watching your pitiful damned, demon ass return back to Hell where it belongs!"

Kāzia's eyes widened slightly at Eva's small curse as she ran forward. At the same moment, Sam had risen to his feet, holding Ruby in place as Eva rammed the knife into her stomach. A small gasp left Ruby's lips as she flickered with light, then died. Her body fell limp to the floor as Sam threw it down, meeting Eva's eyes. Dean and Kāzia approached the two. Kāzia was watching the blood continue to poor out of Lilith.

"Eva… you… you and Kaz… y-you tried to tell me and I… God, I'm such an ass… I'm so sorry…" Kāzia glanced at Sam as he looked at Eva, herself, and finally Dean. "I'm sorry."

The break in Sam's voice was too much to bear for Kāzia. She glanced back at the blood which had finished its pattern on the floor. The Winchesters and Eva had noticed it as well as a brilliant white light shot up from the central point of the pattern. At the same minute, the convent began to tremble.

"Sammy, let's go." Dean grabbed onto Sam's arm, attempting to drag him out of the convent. Kāzia grabbed onto Eva's hand, gripping it tightly as they exchanged looks. They knew what was happening and there was no use in trying to leave.

Sam clutched at Dean's shirt while he grabbed onto Sam's jacket. Kāzia grabbed onto Dean's free hand, holding it tightly. Dean glanced at her, their eyes meeting before he gripped her hand back, his thumb lightly tracing against her own. They glanced back at the white light.

"Dean… " Sam finally said. "He's coming."

There was another bright flash of light as the four hunters were consumed in it.

**/**

**season 4 complete! oh my lord that took forever, aha. but some little kazstiel n dezia scenes and a lil bit of sava. i'm literally writing this when i should be sleeping bc school tomorrow but oh well… i really wanted to finish this! anyways, don't forget to leave your reviews (they make me so freaking happy omg, your past reviews have left me smiling so big), fave & follow if you haven't yet, and thanks so so so much for reading! **


	28. Chapter 28

**[ **_Sympathy for the Devil_ **]**

"What the devil is your name?"

Confused, Eva looked around her surroundings. She was sitting in a slightly comfy airplane chair. She frowned, still looking around, confused. Realization dawned upon her when she spotted Sam and Dean seated across the aisle from her and Kāzia. They were looking around the plane, astounded. The other passengers seated on the plane didn't seem to notice anything different.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," responded Sam. He glanced over to Kāzia and Eva, waiting for them to explain. Eva opened her mouth only to be interrupted as the intercom dinged on.

"Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent to Baltimore-"

"Ilchester? Weren't we just in Ilchester?" Dean hissed. The intercom continued as the pilot cleared his throat.

"So if you'd like to stretch your legs now would be a good time-" He was cut short from the blast of bright light shooting up from where the convent was. The plane was knocked off course as the shockwave from the light hit, causing a few passengers to go tumbling down the aisles. Screams filled the plane along with oxygen masks bouncing down from their cupboards. Eva glanced at Kāzia who was already fixing the oxygen mask on her face. Doing so as well, Eva glanced back at Sam and Dean. Dean was looking out of the window, obviously terrified. The high-pitched screaming from back at the chapel had returned.

**XxX**

They were now seated in a rented car.

In the backseat as usual, Eva looked around. Dean was at the driver's seat while Sam was seated in the passenger's seat. Kāzia was leaning forward, turning up the radio.

"-and Governor O'Malley urged calm, saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown-"

"Change the station," Dean interrupted sharply. Kāzia glanced at Sam before pressing the button at the digital radio.

"-Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area-"

Kāzia poked at the button again.

"-announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear-"

The button was pressed again.

"-a series of tremors-"

And again.

"-swine flu-"

The radio cut off. Kāzia and Sam sighed while the car ride was filled with silence. Kāzia leaned back in her seat, glancing at Eva who met her gaze with a small smile.

"Dean, look-" Sam started.

"Don't say anything," Dean interrupted.

A moment of silence followed before Dean sighed, saying, "it's okay. We just gotta keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?"

Another silence followed before Sam mumbled a "yeah, okay".

"All right." Dean glanced over his shoulder at Kāzia and Eva before looking back at the road. "Well, first things first. How did we end up on Soul Plane?"

Sam shrugged. "Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harms way?"

Dean glanced back at Kāzia and Eva. Eva shook her head along with Kāzia, signaling they had no clue why they were in the airplane either. Dean sighed again, looking back at the road. "Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas."

**XxX**

Chuck's house was devastated. Eva kicked at the remains of what looked like a couch as the rest of the three looked around. It was oddly silent. Eva glanced towards Sam, who was peering down at what looked like the remains of Chuck's computer only to have a toilet plunger knock him on the side of the face. He stumbled backwards, facing Chuck, hand to his face as he stared at him incredulously.

"Geez! Ow," Sam exclaimed, rubbing his cheek where the plunger had struck.

"Sam…?" Chuck asked. He glanced towards Kāzia, Dean and Eva who had also joined the party as well. They gathered around as Chuck cleared his throat.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Hey, Chuck," Dean nodded to the prophet. Kāzia and Eva smiled in acknowledgement while Chuck gave them a small wave of his hand. He glanced back at Sam and Dean.

"So… you're okay?" Chuck glanced at Sam warily.

Eva exchanged a look with Kāzia. She wouldn't necessarily use the words "okay" to describe what the Winchesters and herself were feeling at the very moment.

"Well… my head hurts," Sam said.

Chuck frowned. "No, I mean - I mean my - my last vision. You went like, full on Vader." Dean gave Sam a questioning look as Chuck continued, "your blood temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black."

"Your eyes went black?" Dean asked.

Sam looked back over his shoulder at his brother. "I didn't know."

Dean opened his mouth as if he were going to comment more on the situation, but decided better on it. He glanced around the remains of Chuck's home. "Where's Cas?"

"Oh… he's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry."

Dean frowned. "You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something."

Chuck shook his head. "Oh no, he like, exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup."

Eva made a face. She glanced at Kāzia to see her friend's reaction. She was staring considerately at Chuck.

"Chuck?" Kāzia started. After listening to Dean and Sam's reaction to Chuck's explanation of Castiel's explosion, he glanced at the dark-haired girl. Frowning, he shrugged, walking towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Um… you didn't… happen to vision Eva and I… did you?" Eva glanced at Chuck as well, waiting intently for his response. A few moments of silence followed before Chuck shook his head slowly.

"Not yet. Sorry," he added when he saw the look of disappointment cross both Eva and Kāzia's faces. "Maybe next time?"

Sam had taken a closer look at Chuck as well. Eva watched as he waved a hand at his own left ear. "You got a-"

Chuck frowned, waving a hand at his right ear. "Uh, right here?"

Sam shook his head, indicating to the other side of Chuck's head. "Uh… the…" Sam said awkwardly as Chuck felt through his hair, his eyes widening.

"Oh. Oh, god." After feeling through a few locks of hair, Chuck had finally pulled something out of his hair. He held it in the palm of his hand, staring at it. "Is that a molar?" he asked. Without waiting for a response, he sighed, "it is. Why do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a _really _stressful day."

Eva crossed her arms, scoffing slightly. "You can say that again…" Her arms were shaking as she remembered the look on Ruby's face when the life escaped her. The static of light that proved that she had left the Winchesters completely was still embedded deep in Eva's mind. Sure, she felt _super duper super _cool that she had been the one to do the deed, but she felt dirty still. She had, after all, acted on her first kill. It was something she had to grow used to.

"Cas, you stupid bastard," Dean muttered under his breath, gaining Eva's attention. She glanced at him as he exchanged a look with Sam.

"Stupid? He was trying to help us," Sam put in.

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, exactly." He glanced at Kāzia and Eva. "Does he… uh… you know… "

Eva frowned. "Regenerate?" At the confused looks from Sam and Dean (and Kāzia shaking her head and sighing exasperatedly), Eva realized she had mentioned the wrong fandom. "Um… not regenerate, sorry. That's The Doctor that does that…"

Sam exchanged a look with Dean. "The… Doctor?" he echoed.

Dean stared at Eva. "Doctor who?"

Eva grinned. "Exactly!" As Sam and Dean exchanged some more confused looks (and Kāzia sighed once more in exasperation), Eva added, "Cas does come back, by the way. I just don't remember when…"

Dean nodded to show he had been listening while Sam directed the attention towards himself. "So, what now?"

"I don't know," Dean answered. The realization had hit Eva almost in the knick of time. She glanced back at Kāzia, ready to tell the Winchesters about the arrival of Zachariah only to be interrupted as Chuck stood up suddenly.

"Oh, crap…"

"What?" Sam asked, looking at him.

"I can feel them," answered Chuck. Before Dean or Sam had the chance to ask Chuck to elaborate who exactly he could feel, Zachariah and two other angels were standing behind the prophet. Zachariah smiled fakely.

"Thought we'd find you here."

Zachariah stepped forward, the two angels beside him glancing towards Eva and Kāzia. Eva stepped back, glancing nervously at Kāzia. Her friend looked equally as anxious as they looked back at the main scene.

"Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us." As Zachariah stepped forward, Dean pointed a finger at him.

"You just keep your distance, asshat."

Zachariah frowned slightly. "You're upset."

"Yeah," Dean glared. "A little." He lowered his hand as he glanced at the two angels standing beside Zachariah, warily. "You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!"

Zachariah sighed. "Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything."

Eva leaned in towards Kāzia. "The sound of his voice makes me want to jump off a cliff."

Kāzia laughed under her breath as Eva grinned, still watching the dispute as attentively as ever .

Zachariah had directed his attention towards Sam. "You know we didn't, right Sammy?" He winked as he turned back to Dean. "You had a chance to stop your brother and you didn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not, it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the same team again."

Dean gave Zachariah a look. "Is that so?"

"You want to kill the devil," Zachariah replied simply. "We want you to kill the devil. It's… synergy."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Dean replied incredulously. "Cram it in the walnuts, ugly."

Zachariah's eyes narrowed. "This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast - before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel?" Sam asked. "Lucifer needs a meat suit?"

"He is an angel," answered Zachariah, glancing at the younger Winchester. "Them's the rules."

"Those are the rules," Eva muttered the correction underneath her breath. Unlucky for her, however, Zachariah had overheard. He glanced at her.

"What?" he asked.

Eva felt her face redden as she looked up, meeting his gaze. "I-uh-oh, uh, nothing. Sorry."

Zachariah smiled his infamous _I'm-gonna-piss-myself-if-I-have-to-keep-smiling _smiles as her. "No, please. Go ahead: what was it you said?"

"I… uh… just corrected your grammar…" Eva's voice trailed off awkwardly.

"You what?" Zachariah frowned.

"Y-You said "them's" instead of "those are" and I-"

"Eves," Kāzia cut in. She glanced at the angels warily before turning back to Eva. "This isn't a time for a Grammar Nazi lesson!"

"Sorry! You can't contain the Grammar Nazi inside of me!" Eva hissed back.

Zachariah sighed, now ignoring the two girls standing whispering nearby Chuck. "And when he touches down," Zachariah continued, referring to Lucifer, "we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies-"

"The Horsemen!" Eva hissed, barely being able to contain her excitement. Chuck jumped at her sudden joy. Zachariah and the Winchesters hadn't seemed to notice Kāzia and Eva's glee at the mention of the horsemen. "They're my favorites," Eva added, glancing at Kāzia and Chuck, waiting for their reactions.

"That's… nice…" Chuck replied awkwardly.

"-the greatest hits," Zachariah was saying. Eva glanced back at them as he grinned, seeming excited by the new information he was giving to the Winchesters. "You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help."

Dean glared at him. "You listen to me, you two-faced douche: after what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!"

Zachariah's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?"

Eva frowned as she noticed the blood dripping from Dean's hand. She never really figured out when he had cut himself and drew the Angel Banishing Sigil.

"You're bleeding," Zachariah commented, noticing the blood as well.

"Oh, yeah," Dean said, looking at his bleeding hand. "A little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." He turns towards the door, opening it to reveal the sigil he had drawn. Glancing back at the angels, he slammed his palm in the middle of it. A bright light filled the room as Kāzia, Eva, Sam and Chuck flinched. When the light had cleared, Zachariah and the other angels were gone.

"Learned that from my friend Cas," Dean said, lowering his hand, "you son of a bitch."

Chuck groaned from beside Kāzia and Eva. The two girls glanced at him, confused .

"This sucks ass," he muttered, looking around at his ruined home. Kāzia patted his left shoulder. He glanced at her awkwardly while she returned his look with another short pat on the shoulder.

"Indeed it does," she said. "Indeed it does…"

**/**

**another chapter finished! thanks so much to grapejuice101, ItsmeSophiee, Morgan Elizabeth Jacobs for literally reviewing almost every chapter. & i'm sure that there's a lot more of you but these guys leave very helpful reviews (basically telling me what's good about the chapter, etc), so everyone continue leaving your reviews (along with some constructive criticism)! i'm so excited for this season: the four horsemen are my favourites. anyways, fave & follow if you haven't already, and continue reviewing! thanks so much for reading & i hope you have a lovely day!**


	29. Chapter 29

Staring at the hex bag Sam had just tossed to her, Eva and Dean, Kāzia raised her brow at him. Sam shrugged.

"Those hex bags will stop any angel from finding us," he explained simply. "Demons, either, for that matter."

Dean stared at the bag suspiciously. "Where'd you get it?"

"I made it," responded Sam, tucking the hex bag back into his pocket. Dean frowned at him.

"How?"

Sam hesitated, not meeting Dean's accusing look. He took a deep breath then finally met Dean's gaze. "I-I learned from Ruby."

Dean scoffed at the mention of her name, setting down the gun he had been cleaning and loading. His gaze softened slightly as he stood in front of his brother. "Speaking of. How are you doing? Are you jonesing for another dose of bitch blood or what?"

Sam shook his head. "I-It's weird. Uh, to tell you the truth, I'm fine." Kāzia noticed him glance at Eva shortly before looking back at Dean. "No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever… put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methadone?" Dean suggested.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

There was another pause as Sam hesitated. "Dean-"

"Sam," Dean interrupted. He met his brother's gaze once more before turning away. "It's okay," he added, "you don't have to say anything."

"Well that's good," Sam retorted. "Because what can I say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know?" Kāzia noticed Dean's jaw clench as Sam added, "look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right-"

"So why do you keep bringing it up?" Dean exclaimed, interrupting Sam. He turned around to make eye contact with his brother and immediately the tension began to fill the room. Kāzia felt as if she were choking on it. She glanced at Eva but her friend had already texted her her thoughts.

**From: **Eva

_the fight's starting…_

Sam sighed as Dean added, "look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it."

**To: **Eva

_I know. do we step in & do something about it or let them rip each other's throats out about who started this gosh darn apocalypse? _

Sam nodded as Dean continued, "all right… so, just say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?"

"We'd, uh, figure out what the thing is," Sam answered.

Dean nodded slowly. "Alright… so we just got to find… the devil."

**To: **Eva

_ready to meet luci? _

**From: **Eva

_More than i'll ever be! But he doesn't come on yet :P _

**To: **Eva

_eves I told you to stop sending me that emoticon _

**From: **Eva

_Sorry :P _

Dean cleared his throat, causing Kāzia to look up quickly from her phone. She quickly stashed it away in her jacket pocket, a trick she had learned when she was attempting to text Eva during classes back at the University. Dean narrowed his eyes questioningly at her then shook his head.

"You guys know where the devil's hiding?" he asked.

"No…" Eva's voice trailed off as she looked at Kāzia. "But we know the next thing to it that we're gonna meet soon…"

Sam frowned. "And who's that?"

Kāzia smiled simply. "Becky Rosen."

**XxX**

A few hours had passed since Kāzia and Eva explained to Dean and Sam, yet again, who and what was Becky Rosen, the _Supernatural _books number-one fan (to which, both Eva and Kāzia blatantly disagreed, saying that they were equally as devoted, if not, _more, _than Becky would ever be in her entire life). At the moment, Kāzia was staring at the tv screen along with Dean while Eva was playing a game on Kāzia's phone. Sam was sitting at the small table in the motel room, reading through John's journal.

"How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the same time, all around the globe?" Kāzia turned her attention back to the television, where the enviornmentalists were speaking.

"Two words," responded the co-star, smiling fakely at the interviewer and the audience. "Carbon emissions."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, right, wavy gravy."

Before Kāzia had a chance to snicker at his comment, the doorbell rang, signaling Becky's arrival. Kāzia cast a look at Eva who looked up from the phone, exiting out of the app and setting the phone on the table. The two exchanged glances once more as Dean grabbed the gun nearest to him, readying it as Sam neared the door. They glanced back at the two girls, motioning for them to stay out of sight. Kāzia opened her mouth to explain it was just craze-ass Becky Rosen, only to have Sam open the door.

"You okay, lady?" Sam asked warily.

"Sam…" Becky's voice sounded raspy, as if she were having trouble breathing. "Is it… really you?"

Sam casted a glance over his shoulder at Dean, Kāzia and Eva. Becky stepped in closer, causing Sam to back away as she rested a hand on his chest. Dean hid the gun behind his back.

"And you're so firm…" Becky whispered, glancing up at Sam, looking as if she had won the lottery.

"Uh, do I know you?" Sam asked.

Becky pulled her hand away, still grinning like a young child on Christmas morning. "No, but I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're-" she turned her gaze to Dean who raised an eyebrow, "-not what I expected."

Dean frowned as Becky's gazes landed on Kāzia and Eva. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And I _don't _remember you two," she said, pushing past Sam as she neared Kāzia and Eva. Both girls stepped back, hitting the motel bed nearest to them doing so as Becky neared them dangerously. "You weren't in the books! Chuck didn't mention you-"

"Chuck?" Dean asked. Becky ignored him as she continued to glare daggers at the girls.

"Um… I'm Kāzia," Kāzia introduced herself awkwardly. She held out a hand for Becky to shake, but the girl merely glanced at it. Lowering her hand even more awkwardly, Eva cleared her throat.

"I'm Eva…"

"I didn't ask who you two were," Becky snapped. Kāzia's eyes widened as she shared an equally confused look with Eva. _Somebody's got A_

"Alright, lady, don't get your pantyhose in a twist," Kāzia mumbled.

Becky looked as if her temper were going to reach the roof, but she took a deep breath. "You know what? Fine. Nice to meet you, Katzia and Eve." She didn't bother to give them a second glance as she turned back to Sam and Dean (mostly Sam). "I'm Becky."

"I read all about you guys," Becky continued, not waiting for Sam or Dean to tell her to get out. "I've even written a few…" She cut off, giggling. Dean gave her a look.

Kāzia sighed. "We all know about your Wincest, Becky."

She glanced at her, eyes flashing. "You're a fan? If you are, I guess I could add you as an admin."

Kāzia exchanged a look with Eva, then glanced at Sam and Dean who were staring at the two, obviously confused about what Wincest was. Kāzia looked back at Becky who was waiting intently for her answer.

"Um, not really…"

Becky sighed, muttering something. Kāzia raised an eyebrow at her, about to give her a piece of her mind, until Becky turned back to the Winchesters. "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me about where you were."

Dean nodded shortly, obviously not paying much attention. Instead he made eye contact with Kāzia, mouthing "what is Wincest?"

"Chuck?" asked Sam, closing the motel door. Becky nodded.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched," Becky explained quickly. "Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."

Sam glanced at Eva and Kāzia, obviously wanting a better explanation. Eva merely shrugged in response while Kāzia attempted to mouth back to Dean that he "didn't want to know what Wincest was".

"Right…" Sam said slowly, looking back at Becky. "Just, um… what's the message?"

"He had a vision," Becky said, sounding excited that she was having a conversation with _the _Sam Winchester. ""The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it.""

"The Michael Sword?" Dean echoed.

Becky nodded.

"Becky," Sam said, gaining her attention. "Does he know where it is?"

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs," Becky responded. Dean made a face.

"Forty-two dogs?"

Sam nodded in agreement. "Are you sure he got that right?"

Becky shrugged. "It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said." She stepped forward, closer to Sam. "I memorized every word." She reached up, touching her hand back to Sam's chest. "For you."

Kāzia snorted while Eva rolled her eyes, mimicking Becky's words in a bitter tone. Kāzia glanced at Eva, smirking. "Jealous?" she whispered.

"Oh hush your face," Eva muttered.

Sam glanced back over at Dean, Kāzia and Eva, the look in his eyes obviously saying "help." He glanced back down at Becky, awkwardly.

"Um, Becky… c- uh, can you quit… touching me?"

"No," Becky responded, beaming up at him. Eva started forward angrily.

"Oh, you'll do as he says or else I'll freaking rip your eyes out of their sockets!" she snapped. Kāzia and Dean grabbed a hold of Eva's arms, pulling her backwards as she screamed, attempting to attack Becky. Becky gripped on tighter to Sam as if to protect her as Sam sighed, glancing back at Eva. Kāzia made eye contact with Dean, shrugging.

"Becky, I think you should let go. You're making us all uncomfortable," Kāzia said. Eva had finally calmed down and Kāzia assumed it was mostly because she felt embarrassed upon acting out on her jealous feelings. Her grip on Eva loosened as Becky met her gaze evenly, hugging even tighter onto Sam. Sam grunted, looking up at the ceiling, as if praying to some sort of God that this would all be over.

"Never…" Becky sighed, resting her head against his chest. Becky glanced back at Eva. "You had all this time with him in the motel and you still didn't do anything? Man, are you even a Sam girl? That's kind of pathetic, no offense."

"I will hurt you!" Eva exclaimed, starting for her once more. Kāzia and Dean reached forward once more, grabbing onto Eva as they pulled her back again. After Eva had calmed down again and walked towards one of the motel beds, throwing herself on it and making some noises that sounded similar to sobs into the pillow, Kāzia glanced back at Sam who was attempting to pry Becky off him in the nicest way possible, and Dean who was looking at her for an explanation. She shrugged.

"Becky Rosen, everybody."

**/**

**who wants to see a physical fist fight break out between eva and becky over sam winchester, please raise your hands? * everyone on the entire universe raises their hands * but guysssss i'm so excited that season 5 & 6 are a-coming because they are legit my fav seasons i think. the horsemen are my favourite. & also crowley makes his appearance in season 5 & i've never really hated crowley, i actually really love him, haha. but anyways, you all know the drill! review, fave and follow if you haven't already, and thanks so much for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

The sound of knocking on the front door signaled Bobby's arrival. Dean was the one to open the door, greeting Bobby with a "good to see you" and a hug followed by the bro-pat on the back. As Dean pulled away Bobby's gaze landed on Kāzia as he smiled. "Good to see you, Kaz." He walked forward, pulling the girl into a tight hug. Slightly surprised at the sudden expression of affection, Kāzia smiled as well, hugging back Uncle Bobby tightly.

"You too, Bobby," she said as she pulled away. Bobby frowned, looking around the motel room.

"Where'd Eva go?"

"I'm here!" Eva answered before Kāzia could guess. She appeared from the bathroom, adjusting her glasses as she grinned at Bobby. He returned her smile with a greeting hug as well. "Hello again, Bobby."

"You doing okay?" he asked. Eva nodded as she glanced back at Sam. Making his way over, both Bobby and Sam shared a hug as well, Sam grinning widely. Dean shut the door as they exchanged their hellos.

"You weren't followed, were you?"

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new superfan?" Bobby asked, making his way to the table. He glanced at the weapons Dean had laid out.

Sam laughed awkwardly. "You heard?"

"Everyone's heard, Sammy," Kāzia grinned. "I'm sure Becky's bloggin' about it right now."

Dean frowned, pointing at Kāzia. "You never did tell me what Wincest was."

Bobby glanced at the two. "Wincest? The hell's that?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Dean responded. He glanced back at Kāzia, bringing on his good old Dean Winchester charm. "C'mon, Kaz, you know you wanna tell me."

"And you know you really don't wanna find out," Kāzia replied smoothly. Dean blinked, looking confused as he attempted to figure out the meaning behind the word Wincest. Kāzia noticed Sam narrow his brow in confusion, then his eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, doesn't it sound a lot like in-"

"So, Bobby!" Eva interrupted. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, after avoiding little Miss Juliet crying about her Romeo," Bobby glanced at Sam teasingly, "we can finally get back on track. So… sword of Michael, huh?"

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" Dean asked. Bobby met his gaze evenly.

"You better friggin' hope so," he responded, laying down a book on the table, followed by the slam of a few others. He opened the first one up, pointing to a page. Kāzia, Eva, Sam and Dean gathered around to look at the painting Bobby was pointing at. Kāzia recalled that Michael looked like some winged woman who was in desperate need of a makeover, and other angels that looked like naked babies with wings. "That's Michael," Bobby explained, glancing up at the four gathered around him. "Toughest son of a bitch they got."

Sam flipped the page. Another painting was displayed, yet again, showing Michael with a feminine face. Kāzia tried her hardest to restrain from making a creeped out face at how creepy the looking the face looked.

"You kidding me?" Dean asked incredulously. "Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett."

Bobby shrugged. "Well I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword," he added, pointing at the sword painted in Michael's hand.

"So if we can find it," Bobby pressed, glancing at the boys.

Sam slowly nodded. "We can kick the devil's ass all over again. Alright, so where do we start?"

Bobby picked up a book, tossing it at Kāzia. She caught it in time before it could smack her in the face. She glanced at the cover. She could barely read the title through the old binding. "Divvy up and start reading - try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense."

Kāzia glanced at Eva who also picked up a book, shrugging. She nodded back as the two girls sat down on the bed, opening the book. It reeked of longing and decades way back when, and Kāzia had to shut it almost immediately, being overwhelmed by the musky smell. Bobby glanced at her.

"What? Not keen on reading?"

"Um, no… it's just…" She glanced back at Eva.

"We… um… " Eva's voice trailed off awkwardly as the two girls exchanged looks. Dean stared at them.

"Do you two know where the sword is?" Dean asked.

Kāzia bit her lip. "Um, yes and no."

Dean frowned. "What do you mean yes and no?"

Before Kāzia had a chance to answer, Bobby had noticed Sam's hesitation towards the research.

"Kid, you alright?" he asked.

Sam turned to face Bobby, a look of remorse plain on his face.

"No, actually, Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Sam," Dean started warningly.

"Lilith didn't break the final seal," Sam continued, ignoring Dean's warning glare. "Lilith was the final seal."

"Sam stop it," Dean ordered.

"I killed her," Sam continued to ignore Dean as he looked at Bobby with an even look in his eyes. "I killed her, and I set Lucifer free."

Bobby stared at him, incredulously. "You did _what?" _

"You guys warned me about Ruby," Sam continued. Kāzia noticed his gaze wavered on Eva for a few more moments before he turned back to Bobby. "And the demon blood and I-but I just didn't listen. I brought this on."

Dean remained silent, along with Kāzia and Eva. The two girls exchanged more glances as Bobby approached Sam, a bit closer.

"You're damn right you didn't listen," Bobby spat, his voice dangerously reaching the brink of rage. "You were reckless and selfish and arrogant."

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized, looking slightly shocked at Bobby's venemous response.

"Oh, yeah?" Bobby scoffed. "You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing doesn't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off… I want you to lose my number. Understand me?"

Sam stared at him. Kāzia exchanged another look with Eva practically saying "_when can we freaking step in and fix this?" _but Eva quickly glanced back at Sam. The hurt in his eyes was evident after hearing Bobby's biting words. He nodded, to show he had understood, then a look of expectancy appeared in his face: he knew that something like this was bound to happen.

"There's an old church nearby," Sam said suddenly. "Maybe I'll go read some books of lore there."

"Yeah, you do that," Bobby said, still giving Sam a dirty look. Kāzia was half tempted to grab the knife resting on the dresser and threaten the son of a bitch that was possessing Bobby at the moment. A warning look from Eva made her stay in place, however, as her friend approached Sam who was about to head out of the door. She grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He glanced back at her touch and Eva quickly let go. Although her back was facing Kāzia, she already knew her friend was as red as the color of spaghetti sauce.

"Sam… I-I'll go with you," Eva offered.

Sam glanced at Eva, then up at Bobby, Dean and Kāzia. Kāzia nodded in agreement while Bobby turned around, looking back at the books. Dean didn't meet Sam's gaze.

"Y-Yeah… sure, I guess…" Sam mumbled, heading out of the door and not waiting for her. Kāzia heard a long sigh escape from Eva as she glanced back over her shoulder before grabbing her jacket and rushing out of the door, slamming it shut behind her.

**XxX**

About twenty minutes had passed while Kāzia, Dean and Bobby were stuck doing research. Kāzia's head was throbbing from the old English written in the books and the stench of old parchment was making her nauseous. She glanced at Dean, who was still reading.

"I never would have guessed that your daddy was right," Bobby said suddenly, gaining both Dean and Kāzia's attention.

"About what?" Dean asked, glancing up from his reading.

"About your brother," Bobby replied, as if it were painfully obvious. "You save Sam or you kill him… maybe-"

"Maybe what?" Dean asked, setting the book down as he looked suspiciously at Bobby.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him."

A silence followed before Dean cleared his throat. "Bobby…"

"He ended the world, Dean." Bobby sighed as he added, "and you and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. Heck, not even Kaz or Eva coulda done something. And that's on us. I'm just saying… your dad was right."

Dean's eyes widened slightly as some sort of realization hit him. "Dad."

Both Bobby and Kāzia watched as Dean stood up, heading to one of the beds and began to rummage through his bag, pulling out a plastic Ziplock full of cards.

"It's got to be here somewhere," he muttered, shuffling through the cards.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"Here," Dean said, pulling out a card and reading it. Some sort of smile spread across his face as he finished reading, looking up. "I don't believe it."

"What the hell is it?" Bobby asked, making his way forward, followed by Kāzia.

Dean held the card up. "It's a card for my dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it." He handed it to Bobby who squinted at the printing on the white card. Kāzia leaned in, reading the words: _Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill. _

Bobby read aloud the same words Kāzia had read in her head. She glanced at Dean.

"Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs," he recited the vision Becky had told them. He took the card back, stuffing it in its original place.

"So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?" Bobby asked slowly as Dean began to zip up his bag.

"I don't know," he responded, his back to both Kāzia and Bobby. "I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant."

Kāzia glanced warily at Bobby who hesitated for a moment. "Dean-" she started, only to be interrupted as Bobby neared Dean dangerously.

"Yeah, okay. Good enough for me," he said darkly as he hit Dean over the head, sending the unsuspecting Winchester tumbling across the room. He knocked through the barrier between the kitchenette and the beds as Bobby approached him. Kāzia glanced at the dresser where the knife was and then back at Dean and Bobby. Her mind was racing as she began to quickly contemplate whether or not to grab Ruby's knife or let the demons come. She didn't know how to get the demon in Bobby to come out other than stabbing him, which wouldn't be a good choice at this moment.

To Kāzia's dismay, she had taken to long to decide. Bobby had yanked Dean up by the collar of his shirt, slamming him down against the floor, a loud smack echoing through the room. As Dean la there, not moving, Bobby turned to face Kāzia.

His eyes turned black.

**XxX**

Kāzia was struggling against Bobby's grip as he attempted to twist her arm around. She gasped in pain as a burning sensation ran throughout her shoulder. She glanced back at Dean who was having troubles getting back on his feet. Before he had a chance to grab a hold of Bobby, the motel door opened. A female walked in, whom Kāzia immedaitely recognized to be Meg. She glared at the demon as she made her way towards the scene, smiling. Two other demons followed behind her.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean," she was saying as Bobby threw Kāzia against the motel bed, making her collide with the edge. She grunted at the sudden force as Bobby grabbed a hold of Dean, forcing him to face Meg. She smiled at him as she added, "but I never dreamed you were so V.I.P." She spotted the knife on Ruby's dresser. Kāzia had already made it to her feet to reach it, but stumbled awkwardly after being pushed and shoved around. Before she had a chance to get to it, Meg grabbed a hold of her arm, studying her carefully.

"Now, I don't remember you…" she said, still studying her. After a few moments of staring awkwardly at each other, some sort of realization finally dawned on Meg. "Now… wait a minute! Aren't you that girl they're always talking about? You and your little four-eyed friend?"

"Just because she has glasses," Kāzia sighed. Meg twisted her arm, causing Kāzia to yelp in pain, getting her to shut up.

"You're quite the talk downstairs. And upstairs, too, apparently," Meg added, smirking. She still had a tight grip on Kāzia as she reached for Ruby's knife, examining it carefully. "Don't see what all the fuss is about, though. You're just another one of Dean's little "friends", aren't you?"

"Suck a dick," Kāzia retorted, glaring at Meg. All her hate for the shipping couple of Megstiel rushed through her, causing a somewhat biting, angry rage to start in the pit of her stomach.

Meg scoffed, dragging Kāzia towards where Dean was, standing in front of him. She smiled as she traced the knife along Dean's jaw line. "You're gonna ice the devil, huh? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago."

Dean stared at her. "Ruby?"

Meg smirked. "Try again. Go back further."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Meg…"

"Hi," Meg grinned. She gripped tighter onto Kāzia's arm as she glanced back at the girl, examining her. She ran the knife along Kāzia's jaw line now. Kāzia shuddered at the touch, yet still managed to give Meg her dirtiest look. Meg frowned, removing the knife from her face. "Now what's with that sour look?" she asked. "You know something dirty about me?"

_No, just that you wanted to fuck with my poor, innocent baby,_ Kāzia wanted to say, but decided to keep that piece of information for herself. Instead, she continued to glare at Meg who laughed in response. The knife had returned to its spot on Kāzia's jaw line, but instead, made its way up to her cheek. Meg slowly deepened the knife, causing it to cut the soft skin of Kāzia's cheek. She made a face as the blood began to drip.

"Kaz!" Dean exclaimed as he watched the knife trace down Kāzia's face. He glared at Meg, threateningly. "Don't touch her!" Dean snapped, beginning to wrestle once again against the grip demon Bobby had on him. Meg glanced at him, removing the knife once more, allowing the newly made cut on Kāzia's face to continue to bleed. She just smiled back at Dean.

"These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean," she said, changing the topic. "Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell," she shrugged as she added, "we really owe your brother a fruit basket."

"My god, you like the sound of your own voice," Dean glared.

Meg met his gaze evenly. "But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road." She glanced back at Kāzia, motioning with her free hand to her own cheek. "Sweetie, you got a little somethin' there."

Kāzia glared at her. "Yeah, I wonder how that got there…?"

Meg smiled fakely at her, then glanced back at Dean. "I feel like I'm gonna _really _like this one." She quickly moved her arm so that it was now restraining against Kāzia's neck, preventing the girl from leaving her grip. Meg brought the knife towards the nape of her neck, glancing back at Dean. "How's about I kill her now and we can have a little fun, hm?"

"No!" Dean exclaimed.

Meg smirked. "What? She something precious to you?"

Dean opened his mouth to reply with a snarky comment, only to end up stammering. "I-uh…"

Meg laughed, looking back at Kāzia. She felt the coolness of the blade press against her neck a little bit more prominent than before. Attempting to crane her neck the best she could without cutting herself on the blade by accident, Kāzia glared dirtily at the demon.

"Is it genetic for demons to be such bitches?" Kāzia asked.

Meg smirked. "No, I was just born this way, baby." She removed the neck from Kāzia's neck, causing relief to flow through the girl's body as she returned her attention back to Dean. "You know, because of you being that annoying little bump in the road that you are, every demon out there - every single one - is dying for a piece of you."

Dean merely smirked in response. "Get in line."

Meg grinned, throwing Kāzia towards one of the demons that had followed her into the motel room. He gripped onto both her arms tightly, pulling them to her back so she couldn't escape. "Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride." Kāzia watched (feeling completely grossed out, and somehow violated) as Meg grabbed Dean's face, kissing him. After a few awkward moments of watching the somewhat makeout, Meg pulled away. Dean frowned, tasting his lips.

"What is that, peanut butter?" he asked.

Meg smirked. "You know," she said, glancing towards Bobby. "Your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you."

"No!" Kāzia exclaimed, writhing in the grip of the demon holding her hostage. He gripped tighter onto her wrists, causing her to stomp on his feet. He didn't even flinch. Meg glanced back at her.

"And what are you going to do about it, hm?"

"Oh, I'll do lots of things about it, _bitch." _Kāzia spat in Meg's face, causing the demon to blink, slowly wiping the spit off her cheek.

"Now, now, that's not how we talk to people we just met," Meg said, starting towards her. She glanced back at the demon Bobby holding Dean, Ruby's knife in his hand. Meg nodded to him as he slammed Dean against the wall, causing Dean to grunt in alarm. He looked back up at Bobby, eyes wide as he shook his head, gasping against the arm pressed against his throat. "Bobby, no!" he exclaimed as Bobby raised the knife to stab him.

Meg had grabbed a hold of Kāzia during this time, holding her the way she had been previously, arm wrapped around her neck to prevent her from getting away easily. She struggled against her grip as the black faded from Bobby's eyes. Bobby brought the knife down, causing him to gasp in pain as he flashed gold, the demon dying. He collapsed on the floor, blood beginning to well from where he had stabbed himself.

Dean started towards Meg only to be stopped as the male demon stood in front of them, attacking Dean. Kāzia yelled her complaints, attempting to free herself from Meg's grip only to have the demon hold her tighter. She leaned in, whispering in her ear: "I think we're gonna become the _best _of friends, don't you think Kaz?"

"Don't call me Kaz," Kāzia managed to spit out through the pressure Meg was applying on her neck. Meg merely grinned in response. Her grin faded when the door was opened by Sam and Eva, staring at the scene with wide eyes.

"No!" Sam exclaimed as he saw the bleeding Bobby collapsed on the floor and Dean being beaten by the male demon. He started forward, only to stop at the sight of Meg and Kāzia. "Meg."

"Ugh, not her," Kāzia heard Eva groan as she appeared from behind Sam. Meg grinned.

"Heya, Sammy! You missed me? 'Cause I sure missed you." She glanced at Eva. "You must be Eva."

"Let go of Kaz, you two-faced-" Eva started.

"Ah, ah, ah," Meg warned, interrupting her as she wrapping her hands around Kāzia's head. "If I hear you talk out of turn again, I'm gonna snap her neck. Kapeesh?"

Sam glared, starting forward as he swung at her head. Meg ducked, letting go of Kāzia as she reached her leg up, hitting Sam in the crotch. He fell to his knees as the male demon continued to pound at Dean.

"It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?"

As the male demon continued to kick at Dean, Meg punched Sam squarely in the face. Eva was at Kāzia's side, attempting to help her friend out.

"Get the knife," Kāzia managed to gasp, pointing at the blade wedged in Bobby's abdomen. Eva nodded, racing towards it, going unnoticed by the two demons who seemed to be enjoying beating up the Winchesters. She slid out the knife, coming up from behind the demon beating up Dean. She cringed as she slammed the knife through his chest. The demon flashed gold as he collapsed, dead. Dean rose to his feet, nodding a thank you to Eva as he took the knife from her. As Dean approached Meg, she backed away from Sam. As Dean took another step forward, Meg screamed, the black smoke appearing as she disappeared, the woman's body collapsing on the floor, unconscious.

**XxX**

"So you gonna tell us what the hell is going on or?" Dean asked as they parked the car on the grounds of Castle Storage. They had barely just dropped Bobby off at the hospital and were standing around the Impala, getting their weapons just in case . Kāzia glanced at Eva and shrugged.

"Well… what do you wanna know?"

Dean sighed. "I don't know." He looked around, then neared the trunk. Opening it, he handed Eva a loaded shotgun while Sam loaded his, standing beside Kāzia.

"What, so I don't get a weapon?" she asked.

"First come, first serve," Dean responded, holding onto his as he glanced around the room suspiciously.

Kāzia gave him a look. "That doesn't even make any sense."

Dean shrugged, loading his own gun as they walked towards the doors to the storage. "Yeah, well, neither does all this."

Kāzia remained silent as he unlocked the doors and they all filed in, entering the room. Dean and Sam raised their weapons as they slowly walked into the room. Eva stood by Kāzia, holding up her gun. She looked back at Kāzia and grinned.

"I got your back," she said. Kāzia grinned back. Before she had a chance to respond, they had fully entered the room to be greeted with demons sprawled across the floor, all dead.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is," Zachariah said. Turning around, the four were greeted by said angel and two accomplices escorting him.

"Oh thank god," Dean said sarcastically. "The angles are here."

"And to think," Zachariah continued, ignoring Dean's comment, "they could have grabbed it any time they wanted." He waved a hand, shutting the door. Kāzia jumped as she glanced back at it then looked back at the scene. "It was right in front of them."

Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

Zachariah shrugged. "We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now." He looked at Dean as he added, "you've just hand-delivered it to us."

"We don't have anything," Dean retorted.

"It's you, chucklehead," Zachariah said. "You're the Michael sword." Dean merely stared at him.

Zachariah noticed the shock on his face and laughed. "What? You actually thought you could kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No, you're just a human, Dean. And not much of one."

"You shut your pie hole," Kāzia snapped suddenly. Zachariah glanced at her as she added, "Dean's more of a person than you could ever dream of being."

Dean glanced at Kāzia, a look of appreciation on his face. Zachariah noticed this and sighed. "I have no time for this," he said, glaring at Kāzia.

"Wait, what do you mean I'm the sword?" Dean asked.

"You're Michael's weapon," Zachariah explained. "Or rather, his… receptacle."

Dean stared. "I'm his vessel?" He glanced at Kāzia and Eva accusingly. "You couldn't have told us _that?" _

"Um… we didn't know if we should have… " Eva said awkwardly, glancing at Kāzia who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Dean," Zachariah interrupted. "You're _the _vessel. Michael's vessel."

"How?" Dean looked baffled. "Why-why me?"

Zachariah looked at him as if the answer were obvious. "Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean."

Dean scoffed. "Oh, yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks."

Zachariah narrowed his eyes. "Joking, always joking… well, no more jokes." He raised one hand, fingers like a gun as he wavered it on Dean, to Eva, to Kāzia, and finally resting on Sam. "Bang."

A loud, disturbing crunching sound echoed throughout the room as Sam gasped, falling to the ground, unable to stand.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean snapped, glancing at Sam then turning back to glare harshly at Zachariah.

"Keep mouthing off and I'll break more than just his legs," Zachariah said, meeting his gaze evenly. "I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"

Dean continued to glare at him. "And how many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?"

Zachariah shrugged again. "Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, do you know how many will die?" He didn't wait for Dean's response as he added, "all of them. He'll roast the planet alive."

Dean frowned, then realization hit him. "There's a reason why you're telling me all this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."

Zachariah sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Well there's got to be another way."

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written," Zachariah replied, meeting Dean's gaze evenly.

_What I would give to smite you here and now, _Kāzia thought as she glared angrily at the angel interrogating Dean. Sam was still gasping in pain as he attempted to reach forward and touch his leg. Eva was standing beside Kāzia, staring at Sam.

"Yeah, maybe," Dean shrugged. "But on the other hand…. eat me." Zachariah's eyes widened slightly at his rude response as Dean added, "the answer's no."

"Okay, how about this," Zachariah wagered. "Your friend Bobby - we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no and he'll never walk again."

Sam glanced up at Dean, waiting for his brother response. Kāzia and Eva also directed their gazes towards Dean. He met Zachariah's own accusing gaze evenly.

"No."

Zachariah's jaw clenched, obviously pissed and sick of dealing with Dean. "Then how about we heal you from… stage 4, stomach cancer?"

Dean stared at him confused, then doubled over onto his knees, hacking into his hand. Red glistened along his palm as he continued to spit out blood. He glanced up at Zachariah, shaking.

"No."

Zachariah smiled menacingly. "Let's get really creative, then." He looked around the room, then his gaze rested on Kāzia. "Uh, let's see how Kaz deals without her lungs, shall we?"

Before Kāzia had a chance to say something, she fell to her knees, gasping. Her breathing pipes somehow shut down completely. She continued to gasp, sputter and cough, her chest burning for the oxygen it was denied. She felt Eva kneel beside her, shaking her shoulders, attempting to calm her down. Kāzia continued to gasp for breath, her lungs burning painfully.

"You son of a bitch," Dean spat.

"Are we having fun yet, Dean?" Zachariah smirked. "You're going to say yes, Dean."

"Just kill us," replied Dean.

"Kill you?" Zachariah echoed. "Oh no, I'm just getting started." He directed his gaze towards Eva, about to do something terrible to her as well only to have a bright light flash from behind him, distracting them all. Still gasping for breath, Kāzia managed to weakly look up from where the light had come from. One of the demons had collapsed dead. She recognized the tan rim of a trenchcoat.

She gasped again, breathing still failing her as Castiel finished off all the angels. He approached Zachariah, eyes narrowed. Kāzia felt her vision blur as she stopped gasping, her head fell back as she lay on the cold, cement floor, vision blackening.

"How are you-" Zachariah started. He sounded far away.

"Alive?" she heard Castiel say, his voice faint. "That's a good question. How did these four end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"

Zachariah shook his head slowly, in denial. "No… that's not possible."

"It scares you," Castiel continued. "Well it should. Now, put these three back together and go. I won't ask twice."

Zachariah vanished. At the same moment, Kāzia sat upwards, gasping. She looked around, watching as Castiel stared at them. Eva helped her up to her feet as Sam and Dean also rose, staring at Castiel.

"You need to be more careful," Castiel warned. Dean exchanged a look with Sam.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that," he responded. "Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

"I don't mean the angels," Castiel said. "Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you." He reached forward, putting one hand on Dean's chest, the other on Sam. Both gasped as Castiel turned to Eva and Kāzia, doing the same to them. A sharp, painful vibe ran throughout Kāzia's body, causing her and Eva to jump up in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, rubbing the spot where Castiel had touched him.

"The Enochian sigil, right?" Kāzia asked, also rubbing. She glanced at Eva who frowned, muttering things along the lines of "that really hurt". Castiel glanced at her, nodding.

"Yes. It'll hide you from every angel ever in creation, including Lucifer." He looked back at Kāzia, frowning. "Why are you bleeding?"

Kāzia frowned, then reached up with her hand to her cheek. She brushed against the wound Meg had made and looked at her fingers. It had started to bleed again. She sighed. "Some demon bitch thought-"

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, Castiel had rested two fingers against her cheek. There was a slight glow, and after a few moments the throbbing had disappeared. Castiel removed his hand as Kāzia rose her own, brushing her fingers against the spot where the cut had been. It was gone.

"Th-Thanks," she mumbled.

"Wait," Dean cut in. "You did what to us?"

"I gave you all an Enochian sigil," Castiel responded.

Dean frowned. "And you branded us with it?"

Castiel shook his head. "No. I carved it into your ribs," he said simply.

After a few moment's pause, Sam finally spoke.

"Hey, Cas… uh, were you really dead?"

Castiel glanced at him. "Yes."

"Then how are you back?"

Castiel turned around, not answering them. Before anyone could start interrogating him once more, Castiel had vanished, leaving the Winchesters and Eva and Kāzia alone with the dead.

**/**

**this took forever omg i should be sleeping oops. but anyways, i wanted to finish this episode because i rewatched season 5 & now i'm feeling the hype! haha. anyways, don't forget to review, follow and fave if you haven't yet, and thanks so so so much for reading! hope you have a great day! :-) **


	31. Chapter 31

**[ **_Good God, Y'all_ **]**

Eva peered into the room. Bobby was seated near the window in his wheelchair, back facing them, a baseball cap propped on his head. She bit her lip then glanced at Sam who was leaning against the doorway. He was looking at Bobby as well, not seeming to notice Eva looking at him.

At the sound of footsteps down the hall, Eva glanced to her left to see Dean and Kāzia returning, a manilla envelope in Dean's hand. Kāzia was going on about something dealing with radiology.

"-and that's why I decided to take up anesthesiology," Kāzia finished as they came into earshot. They stood by the doorway and Dean smirked, shaking his head. She frowned. "What?"

"Nothing," Dean responded. He met her gaze evenly as he added, "I just didn't expect you to be a nerd, is all."

Kāzia looked mildly offended. She raised a brow at him, opening her mouth to say something, only to stop and notice Dean looking passed her. Both Eva and Kāzia followed his gaze back to Bobby.

"It's been like three days now?" asked Dean, turning to Sam.

Sam merely sighed in response. Dean looked back at Bobby.

"We got to cheer him up. Maybe I'll give him a backrub," he suggested. Sam stared at him.

"Dean."

Dean sighed. "Well, what, then?"

Sam hesitated before saying, "look… we may have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might just not bounce back this time." He paused for a moment, glancing at the envelope. Eva looked as well, noticing the words "X-RAY" printed in red on the front.

"What's in the envelope?" Sam asked.

"Went to radiology," Dean responded. He opened it, the paper rustling as he pulled out the contents. "Got some glamour shots," he added, waving the papers at Sam, handing them to him. Eva glanced at the pictures: a chest x-ray with strange writing on the ribs. "Let's just say the doctors are baffled," Dean added, noticing Sam's eyes narrow in confusion.

"It's Enochian," Eva realized.

Dean nodded.

"Holy crap," Sam muttered.

Shrugging, Dean glanced back at Bobby, who was still sitting by the window. Either he hadn't noticed the four talking outside of his room, or he was ignoring them. "Yeah, well, Cas carved you one too."

A ringing noise sounded from Sam's pocket. Frowning, he answered his phone, eyes widening slightly. "Cas?"

"Speak of the devil," Dean muttered, glancing at Kāzia. Eva noticed Kāzia was looking at Bobby, her expression unreadable.

"Ah, St. Martin's Hospital. Why? What are you - Cas?" Sam frowned, then hung up. Almost immediately, a woman in scrubs and a man in a white lab coat pushed past the four with a piece of equipment on a cart. The PA dinged above as a voice rang out through the hospital: _Dr. Cohen to the E.R., stat. Dr. Cohen to the E.R., stat._

As a few more nurses rushed past them, Eva spotted Castiel in the rush. It was easy to pick out the angel in the trenchcoat as he made his way towards them. He stopped in front of them, acknowledging them all with a short nod.

"Cell phone, Cas?" Dean asked, staring at the angel. "Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?"

"You're hidden from angels now," Castiel replied gruffly. "All angels. I won't be able to simply-"

"Enough foreplay," Bobby interrupted, gaining everyone's attention. Eva glanced at Kāzia who exchanged a look with her as they walked into the room. "Get over and lay your damn hands on."

Nobody moved. Eva swallowed nervously, remembering the outcome of this. She glanced at Kāzia who was staring at the floor.

Bobby glanced over his shoulder, glaring pointedly at Castiel. "Get healing. Now."

"I can't," Castiel replied, looking distraught.

Bobby turned around the wheelchair so he could fully face the angel. "Say again?"

Castiel stepped towards him. "I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Others, I can't."

Bobby stared at him. "You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?"

Castiel looked at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"How did you heal me then?" Kāzia asked suddenly, looking up from the floor. Castiel glanced back at her as she added, "if your healing powers were-"

"Your wound was minor," Castiel interrupted. "To heal things like a small cut is simple - but to repair broken legs and give the ability to walk? I can't-"

"Well then take back your healing mojo you did to me and use the rest of it to at least make it so Bobby doesn't have to be crippled for the rest of his life," Kāzia interrupted, her voice rising suddenly. Eva stared at her. Castiel frowned.

"That's impossible, Kāzia," Castiel sighed. "I would heal him if I could but I-"

"Oh, shove it up your ass," Bobby interrupted, grumbling pessimistically. Eva watched as he turned his wheelchair around again, looking out of the window.

"At least he's talking now," Dean said, turning to Sam.

"I heard that," Bobby snapped.

Castiel had approached Sam and Dean. He glanced at the two before saying, "I don't have much time, we need to talk."

Eva glanced back at Kāzia who had approached Bobby. She watched as she patted his shoulder, gaining his attention. He looked at her as she crouched beside him. He nodded shortly at her, looking back out of the window.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer," Castiel was saying. Eva turned back to them as she approached the three, standing next to Sam. He glanced at her, a small smile crossing his face in acknowledgment as he returned his attention to Castiel.

"Yeah," Dean responded. "You want to help?"

Castiel stared at him incredulously. "No. It's foolish. It can't be done."

Dean looked slightly hurt and offended at his words. "Oh. Thanks for the support," he added, smiling fakely at the angel.

"But I believe I have the solution," Castiel said, gaining Dean's attention. "There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

"And who's that?" Sam asked, frowning.

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything." He glanced at Sam, then Dean, and finally Eva as he added, "God."

All three present exchanged skeptical looks. Eva looked back at Castiel, who still looked very certain of what he was saying.

"I'm gonna find God."

**XxX**

Dean shut the hospital door, making sure that no one passing by would listen to the conversation as he turned back to Castiel.

"God?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded.

"God."

"Yes!" Castiel, again, looked very certain of what he was saying as he added, "he isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere.

"Try New Mexico," Dean suggested sarcastically. "I hear he's on a tortilla."

Castiel frowned. "No, he's not any flatbread."

Eva snorted. The two glanced at her as she cleared her throat awkwardly, looking the other way.

"Listen, Chuckles," Dean continued. Eva glanced back at him as he said, "even if there is a God, he is either dead - and that's the generous theory-"

"He is out there, Dean," Castiel interrupted.

"-or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." Dean finished, ignoring Castiel's comment. The angel glared harshly at him as Dean continued, "I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?"

"Enough," Castiel muttered darkly. "This is not a theological issue. It's strategic."

Kāzia had come up to the group, now. Eva glanced at her as she stood beside her. Kāzia gave her a small smile as she glanced back at Castiel.

"With God's help, we can win."

Dean sighed. "It's a pipe dream, Cas."

Castiel advanced on Dean, his eyes dangerously dark. "I killed two angels this week," he snapped. "My brothers. I'm hunted - I rebelled. And did it, _all_ of it_, _for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world-"

Eva noticed Sam look down at the floor, ashamed.

"-and I lost everything, for nothing," Castiel continued. "So keep your opinions for yourself."

"Casti-" Kāzia started, only to be interrupted by Castiel almost immediately.

"What did I just say?"

Kāzia swallowed, awkwardly, as she looked down at the floor as well. Eva glanced at her friend as she looked back up, leaning towards Eva, whispering, "I would be upset but his low, angry voice turns me on."

Eva stared at her, trying hard not to laugh at Kāzia's weird response as Bobby gained their attention. He turned towards them, saying to Castiel, "you didn't just drop in to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?"

Castiel sighed, glancing at Dean and Sam hestitantly as he said, "I did come for something. An amulet."

"An amulet?" Bobby echoed. "What kind?"

"Very rare," responded Castiel. "Very powerful." At the confused looks from Bobby, Sam and Dean he added, "it burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

"Cas-" Kāzia tried again, only to be turned down by Castiel once more.

"I said quiet, Kāzia."

Kāzia bit her lip, looking down once more at the floor. Eva finally realized her friend was trying to warn Castiel that using the amulet would just be a waste of time. She glanced back at Castiel, but looking at the certainty shining in his blue eyes, she could tell he wouldn't even bother to listen to them.

"So… it's like a God EMF?" Sam asked.

Castiel nodded.

"Well," Bobby sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that."

"I know. You don't." Castiel glanced at Dean, his eyes wavering on the amulet he wore around his neck. His looked back up at Dean, who reached for the amulet with his thumb and forefinger, twisting it around. He looked at Castiel, frowning.

"Wha, this?"

Castiel nodded again. "May I borrow it?"

"No," Dean snapped automatically.

"Dean," Castiel's voice sharpened as he gave a command, "give it to me."

Dean remained silent for a moment before sighing exasperatedly, bringing the necklace over his head and holding it out to Castiel, dropping it in Castiel's palm.

"Don't lose it," Dean said. Castiel didn't respond as he studied the amulet. "Great," Dean grumbled. "Now I feel naked."

"I'm sure you do," Eva said, gaining a "I'm-sure-you-do", mock from Dean.

"I'll be in touch," Castiel said, nodding to the five present in the room. Dean nodded as well, glancing at Sam, Eva and Kāzia. When he looked back at Castiel, the angel had disappeared.

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby called after him.

**XxX**

**From: **Kaz

_do you think sam or dean would think it's weird if I ask them for castiel's number?_

**To: **Kaz

_Um idk_

**From: **Kaz

_do you think he even knows how to text? _

**To: **Kaz

_Um, idk. He can't even leave a correct voicemail_

**From: **Kaz

_true true. so I guess sexting is out of the question? _

**To: **Kaz

_KAZ_

**From: **Kaz

_what_

**To: **Kaz

_That's gross .He wouldn't even know what to do. Remember the fidelity and the abstinence angels are committed to? _

**From: **Kaz

_so what? I can make the good guys bad for a weekend ;-D_

**To: **Kaz

_You are so weird. _

Eva glanced up from her phone to see Kāzia grinning. Eva sighed, shaking her head at Kāzia. So maybe Crowley was right when he said that Castiel was what people called "sex appeal". _(Of course he's right,_ Eva corrected herself. _He is Crowley after all. And Cas is Cas.) _

"Hello?" Bobby said suddenly. Eva and Kāzia both glanced at him to see he had answered his cell phone. He frowned as he added, "Rufus? I-I can't hear you. What?"

A pause. "Wait, where are you?" Another pause. "Colora-Colorado?" Another pause. "River Pass, Colorado?"

Eva could clearly hear the static. Bobby frowned as he exclaimed, "Ru-Rufus! Rufus, you there?"

There was silence. Bobby sighed as he hung up, glancing at Sam and Dean.

**XxX**

The Impala pulled up to the edge of the bridge. Dean sighed, muttering a "you gotta be kidding me" as he, Sam, Eva and Kāzia climbed out of the car, looking overhead. There was no way around except walking.

"This is the only road in or out," Dean commented. Eva glanced at Sam as he lifted up his phone.

"No signal."

Dean glanced at Kāzia. "Not even your sci-fi phone?"

Kāzia met his gaze evenly. "Ha ha ha," she scoffed. "Very funny." She pulled out her own phone, lifting it up to the sky as well. "No signal here, either."

"Rufus was right," Dean sighed. "Demons got this place on lockdown."

"It's not demons," Eva said. She glanced at Kāzia who nodded for her to continue. She looked back at the boys who were watching her curiously. "It's-uh… well… War."

"War?" Dean echoed.

"Yeah, War." Eva glanced back at Kāzia as she cleared her throat. "Um… it's kinda hard to explain."

"Well," Sam said, glancing at Dean. "We got a lot of walking to do."

Eva nodded as the boys rounded around the Impala, taking out some weapons. Dean tossed Kāzia gun who grinned. He stared at her.

"Should I be worried about that reaction?"

Kāzia looked at him, then her face reddened. "Oh, I didn't mean it in a creepy way, I swear. It's just that last time you-"

Dean grinned, interrupting her. "I'm just kidding."

Kāzia gave him a confused look as Eva restrained herself from making gagging noises. She looked at Sam who gave her a small smile, tossing a pistol to her as well. Eva frowned at it, then looked at Sam and Dean's weapons.

"Why don't we get cool guns like you guys?" she asked as they began to climb down the debris of what was left of the bridge.

"Only the cool guys get cool guns," Dean responded, smirking. Eva gave him a look, which he returned with another look as well.

Suddenly, Kāzia let out a short scream as her foot slid against the rock of the bridge. Eva glanced back at her as Dean immediately grabbed onto her arm, hoisting her back up. As Kāzia nodded her thanks to him as they were back on the ground, Eva noticed Kāzia was still red in the face She smirked, tempted to tease her friend, but decided best of it.

"So what do you mean there aren't demons?" Sam asked. Eva glanced at him as she ran her thumb along the hilt of the pistol.

"Um… you remember how Zachariah said that freeing Lucifer would result in fire and Horsemen?"

Sam nodded slowly as Eva continued, "well… War is one of the Horsemen."

"So what? Does he bring on what his name implies?" Dean asked.

Kāzia nodded. "He's not as bad as the other ones, though."

Sam frowned. "What are the other ones?"

"Famine, Pestilence and Death," Kāzia replied.

Dean made a face. "And what do they do?"

"Cause a lot of bullshit," Kāzia sighed. At the looks Dean and Sam gave her, she smiled, reassuring them. "But don't worry: you boys pull through it. You always do."

Dean looked at her, a small smile on his face. "I'm guessing that's to be sentimental or something?"

Kāzia shrugged as they neared the town. "Sure."

The smile on Dean's face faded as he frowned slightly at the tone Kāzia had used. Eva took a breath, glancing at Sam who was also watching her suspiciously. Kāzia met their gazes, but then glanced at the town. It was completely ransacked. Eva looked around as well as they walked along the street. Dean and Sam raised their weapons as they neared a car that was toppled over on its top. A radio was buzzing from another car that was a few ways away from it.

_When I die and they lay me down to rest _

Eva watched as Dean neared the blue, overturned car. He looked in through the smashed window, gun armed.

_Gonna go to the place that's the best  
>When I lay me down to die <em>

Eva didn't remember the name to the song but she always thought that the songs they played in Supernatural were old-fashioned, yet very catchy. She glanced at Kāzia who was looking around the shops, eyes narrowed.

Sam bent down next to the car as well, his gun aimed. He looked up, exchanging a look with Dean as they shook their heads. Straightening themselves, they glanced back at the girls as they continued to walk forward.

_Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
>(Spirit in the sky)<em>

_This is where I'm gonna go when I die  
>(When I die)<em>

Eva noticed a sprinkler running on the lawn outside someone's house. Whatever happened in the area happened fast enough that no one had time to turn it off. Dean glanced back at the girls.

"So… what did this War dude do?"

"Hallucinations… visions… the usual, Supernatural voodoo," Kāzia responded.

Sam frowned. "He made everyone think there are demons…?"

Kāzia nodded.

"But there aren't any at all?"

"Just innocent humans killing each other," Eva said. She sighed, exchanging a look with Kāzia.

_When I die and they lay me to rest  
>I'm gonna go to the place that's best <em>

"War is a real bitch," Kāzia said, looking around at the shops. Eva noticed a hardware store behind her as Dean neared the yellow car. The door to the driver's seat was open, the engine seat still running and the radio blasting the music.

_Prepare yourself  
>You know it's a must <em>

Slowly, the four approached the car, weapons ready. As Sam peered into the car, Eva glanced in as well: it was empty.

_Got to have a friend in Jesus  
>So you know that when you die<em>

Sam reached into the car, turning the key. The engine died down, along with the music. Silence followed. He sighed, glancing up. Eva followed his gaze to see a banner hung up over the street, welcoming the folks to the seventy-fifth anniversary of River Pass, Colorado's Pioneer Days, with pictures of men Eva didn't recognize, but assumed were important to Colorado's history.

They continue to walk, only to pause as Dean glanced at red mustang. He examined it admiringly, lowly whistling, while Sam immediately lost interest at the finding that it was empty. Eva exchanged a look with Kāzia: both girls were not interested in cars whatsoever (minus the 1967 Chevrolet Black Impala).

There was a sudden spark at the gas station, gaining everyone's attention. Eva frowned as she spotted a dead man with blood pooling around him. The blood was staining near the silver minivan parked nearby him. There was a baby stroller placed near the front door of the minivan, and a great deal of blood leading away from the door. Slowly, the Winchesters and Company neared the scene, scanning the area once more. Eva spotted a large hole in the silver four-door's winshield. The boys exchanged looks before walking away.

A gun cocked suddenly, gaining all four's attention. Dean turned around sharply, his own gun raised. As Eva, Kāzia and Sam turned as well, Eva noticed Ellen. She stared wide-eyed at the woman.

Dean lowered his gun. "Ellen?"

"Hello, boys," Ellen responded, glancing at Sam. Her gaze rested on Kāzia and Eva, confused and suspicious. She lowered her gun, walking closer.

"Ellen, what the heck's going on here?" Dean asked.

In response, Ellen suddenly splashed both Kāzia and Dean with holy water. Kāzia spit out the water that had got in her mouth as she exchanged a look with Dean. Ellen frowned as she turned to Eva, splashing the rest of the holy water on her. Eva coughed, looking at the woman incredulously.

"We're us," Dean said.

Ellen glanced at him, then turned her attention to Eva and Kāzia, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Who're they?"

"Kaz and Eva," Sam explained. He noticed the suspicious look in Ellen's eyes as he added, "they're friends."

Ellen sighed, lowering her gun as she shouldered past the four. Turning around, Eva noticed she was walking towards the church. After exchanging more looks, Sam and Dean followed after her.

Kāzia sighed from beside Eva as they also neared the church. Eva glanced at her.

"What?"

"This is where Jo comes in, isn't it?" Kāzia mumbled.

Eva stared at her. "What's wrong with that? You don't like the Harvelles?"

"No, I love Ellen. I just… don't like Jo."

Eva smirked. "Jealous?"

Kāzia scoffed. "What? Me? No way."

Eva laughed. "Dean doesn't really like her you know-"

"I'm not jealous of her!" Kāzia snapped. "I just… wish I had her name."

Eva frowned. "Why?"

Sighing, Kāzia shrugged. "Remember how my role model ever since the 3rd grade was Josephine March from the book _Little Women?"_

"No…"

"Well, she was. And she still is. And I hate Joanna for getting to have Jo's name like what the heck, that should be me." Kāzia huffed irritably.

Eva snorted. "Just admit you're jealous of Dean and Jo and we'll call it good."

"I'm not jealous, Eves." Kāzia glared at her. "I'm just… jealous of her name."

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that." Eva smirked. Kāzia sighed, shaking her head. They entered the church, being greeted by a devil's trap drawn inside the doorway and a line of salt. Eva sighed, staring at the demon stuff as she crossed over the line of salt, looking around the church. It looked pretty abandoned, but then again, everything else in this town looked that way. She wondered how, exactly, were they going to explain to everyone in the church that there aren't demons whatsoever. Especially since there was a crazy, hard-headed man who wouldn't listen to whatever crap Eva and Kāzia had to spit out.

She glanced at Kāzia and noticed her friend was thinking the exact same thing. They nodded to each other, looking around the church once more. As Ellen greeted Dean with a hug and a slap across the face, Eva knew that attempting to prevent more people getting shot in this town would be harder than she thought it would be.

**/**

**thanks so much for your reviews on the last chapter! i recently realized that you all don't know much about kaz and eva besides the stuff i write in the fic, so here are some facts about them!**

**eva: she wants to be a digital artist for pixar; she doodles constantly; her instagram account dedicated to art has 1K followers; she's boss at winged eyeliner; hardcore destiel shipper; she majors in art at college; her fav food is lasagna **

**kaz: she has a fear of clowns and heights; both her and eva suffer from social anxiety and anxiety in general (usually not very prominent); kaz wanted to try out for the medical field (anesthesiology) mostly because of the tv show grey's anatomy; kaz is obsessed with strawberry flavors; she usually smells like wildflowers & lavender because of her perfume; her fav food is lasagna as well; she is obsessed with banana cream pie**

**& that's the girls! thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review, follow and fave if you haven't already, and i'll see you all again in the next chapter!**


	32. Chapter 32

"What's going on, Ellen?" Dean asked as they began to follow her down the stairs. Ellen didn't bother to glance back as she answered, "more than I can handle alone."

"How many… uh," Sam glanced at Eva and Kāzia as he added, "_demons, _are there?"

Ellen shrugged. "Pretty much the whole population, minus the dead people and these guys." She stopped a closed door, turning to look at the four waiting behind her. "So, this is it, right? End times?"

"Not exactly," Kāzia said slowly. Ellen looked at her.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Kāzia met her gaze evenly as she bit her lip.

"Um, well, it's not demons."

Ellen frowned. She glanced at Sam and Dean who nodded their agreements as she glanced back at Kāzia. Eva was hoping and praying that she would be convinced easily.

"Then what is it?" Ellen finally asked.

Kāzia opened her mouth to respond, then hesitated. Eva assumed her friend was attempting to think of a good enough explanation that wouldn't make them sound like they're lying and/or making this all up. Ellen waited, still staring at Kāzia with the familiar suspicion in her eyes, arm crossed over her chest.

"It's War," Eva finally said, realizing Kāzia couldn't say anything. Ellen turned her attention to Eva, now, who shuffled her feet anxiously underneath Ellen's accusing stare.

"Well, I know that," Ellen sighed exasperatedly. "Demons are in this town and we have to protect ourselves-"

"No, not war," Kāzia interrupted her. Ellen glanced at her as she added, "it's not war. It's _War._"

Ellen frowned. "What?" She shook her head, not waiting for another explanation from either Kāzia or Eva. "You know what? Tell me later." She turned back to the door.

"Ellen we-" Kāzia started only to be interrupted as Ellen knocked at the door. Someone on the other side opened the peephole. "It's me," Ellen confirmed as the loud click of the door being unlocked sounded. A young man was revealed, to who Eva remembered to be the stubborn, hard-headed one. He glanced at Ellen, then looked back at Eva, Kāzia and the Winchesters, frowning. Ellen noticed his suspicion and sighed.

"They're with me," she confirmed as she walked in. The man stepped back, allowing them all to enter the room. Eva scanned her surroundings as he closed the door behind her. She spotted a pregnant woman and her husband sitting in chairs near a table, a pastor, an older woman, a shorter-haired man, a long-bearded man, a man with glasses, another younger woman and a shaggy-haired man. Quickly doing the math in her head, Eva counted fifteen people all together in the room (including herself, Ellen, Kāzia and the Winchesters).

She glanced back at the man who had opened the door. She noticed a tall rifle in his hand as he continued to give Kāzia, Dean, Sam and Eva herself suspicious glances. Eva cleared her throat as she looked at Ellen.

"This is Sam and Dean," Ellen introduced, glancing at the Winchesters. She looked back at the crowd of people looking at them as she added, "they're hunters. Here to help."

"Who're these two, then?" the man with the rifle asked, poking Kāzia with the head of his weapon. She jumped at the touch and Eva narrowed her eyes at his rude gesture.

"Dean and Sam's friends, Austin," Ellen said sourly, also noticing his gesture. She stepped in front of Kāzia, almost protectively, as she added, "they're hunters also."

Austin scoffed, obviously not believing Kāzia or Eva could be hunters. Eva continued to glare angrily at the man as she grabbed Kāzia's arm, pulling her away from him.

"I didn't like him in the episode anyway," Kāzia muttered to Eva. Eva nodded in agreement as she glanced back at the crowd. She made eye contact with the pregnant woman, who gave her a sympathetic smile. Eva returned the gesture and glanced back at Kāzia, seeing that her friend was watching the conversation.

"So you guys all hip with this demon thing?" Austin asked, letting his rifle stand comfortably next to him.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, are you?"

"My wife's eyes turned black," the man with glasses said. "She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal." He then brought his right hand up, examining his ring.

Dean turned to Ellen. "Alright," he said, "catch us up."

Ellen shrugged. "I doubt I know more than you. Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating some omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby-"

"You're hunting with Jo?" Dean cut in, sounding surprised. Ellen met his stare evenly.

"Yeah," a small smile appeared on her face as she added, "for a while now. We got here, and this place - well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."

"Don't worry," Dean said. "We'll find her."

Ellen nodded, then directed her gaze towards Eva and Kāzia, who had been watching the conversation. "What's the deal with them?" she asked, turning back to Dean.

"Friends," Sam said.

Ellen raised an eyebrow. "Thought you boys didn't have friends."

"Ha ha," Dean laughed sarcastically. "They… know a lot of stuff."

Ellen frowned. "What kind of stuff?"

Dean and Sam exchanged glances, not answering her. Ellen sighed. She turned to Eva and Kāzia, nodding with her head for the girls to join them. As they stepped forward, Ellen asked, "what was it you were going to tell me back out there? That it was… war?"

Kāzia nodded. "Yeah, War. With a capital W. It's name," she added, when she noticed Ellen's confusion.

"And how do you know all this?" Ellen asked. She no longer looked suspicious, but more or less curious.

"They've been right before," Sam said. Ellen glanced at him.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. Sam realized his mistake and shook his head.

"Uh, nevermind. Just let them explain."

Ellen frowned at the younger Winchester, then turned back to the two girls. She gave them a small nod. "So… what does this War want?"

"He… uh," Kāzia glanced at Sam and Dean before looking back at Ellen. "He wants us to believe that the town is infested with demons…"

Ellen frowned. "But… isn't it?"

Eva shook her head. "No… they're just humans. People… War just caused a hallucination on the town to make everyone in it believe that there are demons."

Ellen nodded slowly. "But there aren't any? Just a bunch of citizens seeing everyone with black eyes?"

Kāzia nodded as well. "Exactly."

Ellen looked at them curiously for a moment, arms crossed over her chest once more. "What were your names again?"

"I'm Eva," Eva introduced. She glanced at Kāzia. "That's Kāzia."

"You can call me Kaz," Kāzia said, smiling. Ellen met her gaze, then smiled as well. She then glanced back at the Winchesters.

Dean met her gaze evenly. "What?"

Ellen shrugged, smirking. "Just wondering where you two boys picked up such pretty girls."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, Ellen. You're a riot."

Eva smiled as well, then glanced at Kāzia. Her friend was also grinning at the exchange.

"Well, demons or not," Sam said. Ellen, Dean, Kāzia and Eva turned their attention towards him as he added, "these people can't just sit here."

"There's no way we're gonna be able to convince them all that there aren't any demons," Kāzia put in before Dean could call attention. Dean paused, glancing at her.

"What do you mean?"

Kāzia exchanged a look with Eva who nodded to her as she continued. "In the episode-" Dean rolled his eyes at the word, "-everyone gets really panicky and ends up leaving the safety of the church and going off and killing innocent people. All because of War." She glanced at the man wearing glasses who was still staring at his ring. Eva frowned, then realization dawned upon her. He had gone by the name of Roger and was actually the Horseman they were looking for. Dean followed her gaze as well, only to look back at her in confusion.

"What's wrong with Roger?" asked Ellen warily.

Kāzia looked back at her, lowering her voice. "He's War - he's the Horseman."

"Wait, he's the one doing all this?" Sam asked, glancing back at him. Thankfully, "Roger" was immersing in a conversation with the long-bearded man next to him. Sam looked back at Kāzia, confused.

"With his ring," Kāzia hissed. The Winchesters and Eva glanced at the ring. Roger was still playing with it.

"What do we do?" Ellen asked. She glanced at the people who had now turned their attention towards them. Kāzia cleared her throat.

"We need to figure out a way to get everyone out of here."

The pregnant woman looked startled at Kāzia saying this. Her husband beside her (at least, Eva assumed was her husband), rubbed her back reassuringly. Roger glanced up, looking at Kāzia thoughtfully. Austin frowned.

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?"

Kāzia met his gaze evenly. "It's called getting up and walking out of the church."

Austin snorted. "And that's gonna work? We already tried."

"There used to be twenty of us," Ellen put in. Eva glanced around the room. Discluding herself, the Winchesters, Kāzia and Ellen there were only ten people.

"Well, you have us four now," Dean started.

"You don't know what it's like out there," Ellen cut him off. She glanced back at the people, then leaned in, lowering her voice as she added, "the "demons" are everywhere. There's no way you can convince everyone that the demons aren't real. We won't be able to make it."

"What if we get everyone guns?" Sam asked. Yet again, the pregnant woman looked nervous at his words.

"What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over there?" Dean asked incredulously.

"No," Kāzia said firmly before anyone could freak out over the fact about carrying weapons. "No weapons. Nada, zip - zippo. If we wanna get everyone out of here alive we need to do it without weapons."

"What, are you crazy?" Austin asked. Kāzia glanced at him as he added, putting emphasis on his rifle, "we _need _the weapons if we wanna kill those freakshow demons."

"Have you dealt with this kind of paranormal thing before?" Kāzia asked, turning on him dangerously. Austin met her gaze evenly, giving a slow shake of his head as she continued, "then I suggest either you shove your rifle and your opinion up your ass or you let me help save you all."

A few moments of silence followed Kāzia's comment as Austin turned away, grumbling. Eva noticed that "Roger" was now watching Kāzia, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Then how do you expect we stop the demons?" he asked, still fiddling around with his ring.

Kāzia glanced at him. "Demons just don't randomly die from a gunshot to the body. You need a salt gun. Or something special to kill demons. And when they die, they spark light. Have you seen that happen to any of the people you've killed so far?" Kāzia added, looking back at the group. After a few more minutes of hesitation, the group shook their heads no.

"How do you expect us to protect ourselves if we don't have weapons?" Austin asked, preventing Roger from saying something else. Kāzia glanced at him, then looked back at Eva, Ellen and the Winchesters. Eva noticed her friend looked slightly nervous.

"Dean, Sam," Eva said, turning to the two. "Why don't you both go out to the sporting good store that we saw back on the street?"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances before dropping their bags. "You sure?"

Eva nodded. "If they want protection," she glanced back at group of people before looking back at Sam and Dean, "then we'll get them protection."

Sam nodded as well. "All right," he looked back at Dean then turned back to Eva and Kāzia. "You stay with Ellen. Dean and I will go."

"What about-" Ellen started only to be cut off by Sam.

"If Jo and Rufus are out there we'll get them back," he said. Ellen met his gaze evenly before nodding slowly. She looked back at the girls.

"I guess I have a few questions I wanna ask these two," she said, smiling slightly. She looked back at Sam and Dean as they headed for the door. "Be careful." They didn't answer as Austin closed the door behind them. Ellen sighed, then turned to Kāzia and Eva.

"So… what makes you two girls so important the Winchesters are willing to work with you?" she asked as they headed towards an unoccupied table. Eva glanced over her shoulder and saw that Roger was still watching them, twisting his ring around. She swallowed nervously then glanced back at Ellen, scooting the chair out and sitting down in it. Kāzia sat down beside her while Ellen was across from them, waiting.

"It's… a long story," Kāzia managed to say, glancing at Eva who nodded her agreement.

"I got time," Ellen replied.

**XxX**

"Wait… a tv show?" she asked for the fifth time. Kāzia and Eva exchanged exasperated looks as they turned back to a shocked, Ellen Harvelle. Deep down in the pit of her stomach, Eva felt nervous at just exploiting to almost all of the characters that their lives were a tv show. She knew if some crazy girls came up to her and said that her life were a tv show she wouldn't believe it. She was surprised Sam and Dean bought it the first time they told them (obviously, Dean still didn't believe it. He probably assumed she and Kāzia were some sort of prophets. Eva wasn't quite so sure about Sam's opinion, however). She glanced at Kāzia and noticed her friend was thinking the same thing.

"N-Nevermind," Kāzia stammered. She glanced over at Eva, about to stand up from the chair.

"No, it's fine," Ellen interrupted, stopping Kāzia from getting up. She turned back to Ellen as she added, "it's just… a tv show? Isn't that a little…" She trailed off, thinking of a proper word to describe the predicament.

"Impossible?" Eva offered. Ellen glanced at her and nodded, looking back at Kāzia.

"Yeah… um, we just tell that to people to humor them," Kāzia lied awkwardly. Ellen stared at her as she added, "we're… prophets," she suggested. Ellen continued to stare at her as Kāzia added nervously, "we… uh, heaven… tells us a lot of things… and yeah. We're just… prophets."

"Um… fortune tellers?" Eva suggested, glancing at Ellen. Ellen looked at the two then nodded.

"I guess that makes more sense than a tv show," she broke off, laughing loudly as she added, "I mean… a _tv show?_ That's so… impossible."

Kāzia nodded, standing up. "Yeah… totally impossible…" She turned around on her heel, heading towards the corner of the room where it looked like no one was present. Eva glanced back at Ellen who was still laughing at the idea as she said goodbye to her, heading up and running after Kāzia. She grabbed onto her friend's arm, turning her around.

"Hey, Kaz-"

"It's so impossible, right?" Kāzia's voice cracked with a mix of confusion and slight pain. Eva peered closely at her friend. She noticed Kāzia's eyes were watering.

"Kaz, what's wrong?"

"Everything!" Kāzia exclaimed. "I mean… a tv show? It sounds dumb even coming out of _my _mouth and we're the ones claiming it! Like, what? Are we crazy or something? That must've been one helluva earthquake because I feel like I belong in the loony bin!"

Eva looked back over her shoulder. A few people were watching her friend's hysteria with confusion. She turned back to Kāzia, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Kaz, calm down."

"How can I calm down?" Kāzia spat. "We don't even _know _who brought us here! Cas didn't, the angels didn't, I doubt the demons did-"

"_Kaz." _

"-and now we're going around telling every protagonist or antagonist we know of that we've watched their whole lives as a tv show!" Kāzia broke off laughing, suddenly, turning around. "I hope when I fall asleep tonight I wake up and we're back in our dorm because I can't stand this anymore!"

"Kaz, don't say that," Eva sighed. She glanced back over her shoulder at the people gathered. They were no longer watching Kāzia's mental breakdown and were instead listening to the prayer the Pastor was starting. It was perfect timing to calm Kāzia down. She grabbed a hold of Kāzia's arm again, turning her around. She noticed that tears were staining her cheeks. "Kaz… this isn't just about you feeling stupid… is it?"

Kāzia bit her lip, not making eye contact with Eva. She leaned against the wall, bringing a hand up to her face to wipe her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry it's just… all the time whenever I bring up "this happened in this episode", "oh we need to stop this or else this'll happen", "let me check my iPhone real quick so I can Google what episode we're on"." She waited for Eva to respond then added, "every time I say that… Dean always looks at me."

"Doesn't he always look at you whenever you talk?" Eva smirked. Kāzia met her gaze evenly, causing Eva's smirk to slowly disappear.

"He just… gives me a look. Not the "are-you-freaking-serious" look or the "Sammy-stop" look… not his infamous "oh-my-freaking-hell" look either… It's just… he just doesn't believe the bullshit that's coming out of my mouth, kinda look, you know?"

Eva nodded. She had seen the look given countless times when even Sam would consider their lives to be a tv show.

"I mean… they didn't even believe that Chuck had written books about them… at least his excuse is that he's a prophet," Kāzia added before Eva could say anything. "What excuse do we have? That we're somewhat-like-Becky-obsessed-fangirls-that-completely-love-love-love-the-tv-show-Supernatural? It's stupid!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have told Dean and Sam straight off the bat that they're from a tv show," Eva mumbled.

"I panicked, okay!" Kāzia exclaimed. Eva looked at her friend as she added, "I didn't want to be stranded at that motel that whose rental cost was as much of a rip-off as my college tuition! I just… I just don't know what to do."

Eva nodded. "I understand, Kaz. But wasn't our plan to just… stop the bad things from happening?"

Kāzia remained silent. Eva waited for a few moments before adding, "you don't have to keep thinking about the consequences, you know. Just… do what you want. I mean, we can't that much of an effect here, anyways."

Kāzia continued to give Eva the cold shoulder. Coughing awkwardly, Eva looked over her shoulder. Dean and Sam had returned with the weapons. Ellen had got up and was teaching Roger to attempt to aim a gun while Sam was over with the pregnant lady and her husband, showing him how to click a gun from safety mode and how to reload quick enough. Dean was speaking with Austin, who looked amused.

"C'mon, Kaz, Sam and Dean are back. Don't you want to help them?" Eva asked, tugging on Kāzia's arm. Kāzia looked at her, wiping her eyes once more and sniffling.

"In a minute…" Kāzia mumbled, rubbing her eyes again. Eva smiled, noticing the blackness of smeared mascara around Kāzia's eyes where she had rubbed them. Kāzia noticed her amused expression and frowned. "What?"

Eva pointed to her eyes. "You got something there…"

Kāzia narrowed her eyebrows, frowning, then pulled out her phone, looking at her reflection in the screen. She groaned. "Are you kidding me?" she muttered, attempting to rub away the black. "I look like a raccoon that looked like it smoked too much marijuana."

Eva snorted, then glanced back at Sam and Dean. Ellen had approached them.

"I can't just sit here on my ass," Eva heard her say as she approached them. "My daughter's out there somewhere, and with everyone thinking that there are demons around and are just shooting randomly, I gotta find her. If I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here."

Sam and Dean rose to their feet.

"No, wait, I'll go with you," Sam offered before Ellen could head out. She glanced at him.

"Whoa, hold on-" Dean started, grabbing a hold of Sam's arm. Eva stepped forward, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"I'll go with him, Dean."

Dean glanced at her, then looked back at Ellen and Sam.

"No, I need you to stay here," Dean ordered. He looked back at Sam. "We're all gonna stay here-"

"Let Kāzia, go then," Eva contemplated as the said girl walked up to them. Eva noticed her eyes looked slightly swollen and were red.

"Let me what?" Kāzia asked, frowning. Dean also noticed her expression and was about to open his mouth to deny that as well, only to have Sam start for the door.

"Great, let's go find Jo and Rufus." He opened the door, followed by Ellen who glanced back over her shoulder, waiting for Kāzia. Noticing that she had to leave with them, Kāzia groaned, picking up a weapon and leaving the room, the door shutting behind her.

"What the hell?" he asked incredulously, glaring accusingly at Eva. "Is everyone against me today or something?"

"Dean, they need to go find Jo and Rufus. We can handle things here, can't we?" Eva added, nudging Dean jokingly. He glanced at her, then sighed.

"What's wrong with Kāzia?" he asked, changing the topic. Eva frowned as he added, "why did she look like she had just cried out the whole Pacific Ocean?"

Eva looked at the ground then back up at Dean. "She was crying," she confirmed. "But she's okay now."

Dean scoffed. Eva met his gaze evenly until he added, "why was she crying?"

"Stress… it's something she does a lot. Don't worry, she'll be fine," Eva added, her voice firm. "I've seen her do it tons of times. She cried like that before she went in to go testing for a driver's permit when she was fifteen, Dean. She's okay."

Dean met her gaze evenly, then sighed. He glanced at a pistol and handed it to her. He glanced at Roger who still seemed to be having trouble with his weapon.

"You wanna go teach War how to use a weapon?"

**/**

**i've been writing this chapter when i'm supposed to be doing my homework and studying for a test tomorrow, oops. but i'm really itching to update all the time, haha. anyways, doing forget to review (what do you guys think about the ocs? i'm trying to balance both eva and kaz out in personality bc i don't want them to sound mary-sueish), fave and follow if you haven't yet, and i hope you have a lovely day! thanks so much for reading! :-) **


	33. Chapter 33

The sprinkler was still going. Kāzia was walking a few steps behind Sam and Ellen, who were carrying on the conversation as usual. Kāzia contemplated whether or not to warn the two about Rufus and Jo suddenly attacking them but held her tongue: she wanted to let them talk for a moment before doing that. Glancing up she noticed the tan van was still stranded. At least the radio hadn't started playing again.

"So where'd you see her last?" Sam asked, referring to Jo. Ellen nodded.

"Up ahead," she answered. Sam nodded, glanced back at Kāzia giving her a small smile, then continued looking straight ahead.

"So what's up with you and Dean?" asked Ellen casually.

Sam glanced at her but didn't answer.

"It was hard not to notice," Ellen pressed as they continued walking, "how different things are between guys these days."

Sam remained silent.

Ellen sighed. "Lot of bad road there, huh? What happened? Some girl come between you or something?" She glanced back at Kāzia, smiling teasingly. "Was it Kaz?"

Sam glanced back at Kāzia and laughed. Kāzia returned the hearty gesture with a good-natured smile. "No, not Kaz - not any girl," Sam added before Ellen could inquire someone else. "It's just… stresses of the job. You know how it is. Kind of surprised, you and Jo hunting. Weren't you always saying she couldn't hack the life?" he asked, changing the topic quickly.

"She can't," Ellen agreed. "But if she's gonna do it anyway-"

"You want to keep an eye on her," Sam nodded. Kāzia looked up ahead of them. She spotted the smoke rising up from behind the trees. Sam noticed it as well as he and Ellen stopped, allowing Kāzia to stand next to them. Sam pointed up at the smoke. "Hey."

Ellen glanced up as well. "Is that a chimney going?"

"Looks like it," Sam said. He glanced at Kāzia. "Come on." Leading the way to the house, Kāzia wondered if now were a good chance to warn them about Jo and Rufus. Before she had a chance to say anything Sam and Ellen had already started towards the house. Following after them, they neared the corner, hiding behind another building, glancing at the smoke. Visible inside the house was a "black-eyed demon".

"Guess we found base camp," Ellen muttered. She glanced at Kāzia. "Do you know if my daughter is in there?"

"She-" Kāzia started only to be interrupted by Sam.

"Wonder what they're burning," Sam said. He glanced back at Ellen and Kāzia. "It's not demons… but it's not really cold out either."

Ellen nodded her agreements as Sam started for the house. As Kāzia and Ellen stepped forward as well, both were pulled back suddenly by two "demons". Kāzia turned around, facing the colored man she recognized to be Rufus and the blonde near her age to be Jo. Their eyes were both black.

Sam had whirled around and slammed the butt of his gun and whacked Rufus with it, allowing him to let go of Kāzia and turn on Sam, slamming him into a wall. Ellen had been slammed against the wall as well by Jo.

"Jo-" Ellen started only to be cut off.

"Give me my mom back, you black-eyed bitch!" Jo exclaimed angrily. Kāzia started towards her, grabbing a hold of Jo's shoulders, attempting to pull her off Ellen. She turned on Kāzia sharply, throwing her to the ground. Kāzia collided with the hard cement harshly, hissing in pain. She looked back up at Jo.

"Don't touch me you evil skank," Jo spat.

Jo turned back to Ellen only to be shoved back by her with the butt of the gun she was holding. Kāzia was up on her feet and had turned towards Rufus and Sam - Rufus, at the moment, was beating the crap out of Sam.

"Ellen, run!" Kāzia exclaimed. Ellen looked at her, then glanced back at Sam. She then turned on her heel, taking off. Jo grabbed a hold of Kāzia, grabbing her harshly by her arm. She slammed her against the wall, gun aimed at her head.

"Got you now, you bastard," Rufus said darkly. Jo merely smirked as she slammed Kāzia in the face with the gun butt. Everything went black.

**XxX**

When Kāzia came to, she and Sam were tied back to back in two separate chairs. She looked around the room. Kāzia looked around warily. Behind her and Sam was a fireplace where a fire was crackling. Sam, behind her, had just woken up and was tugging at the ropes. She glanced to her left. Rufus and Jo were standing there, Jo carrying a gallon jug of holy water.

"Uh-uh," Rufus said, walking around so he was in front of Sam. "You aren't getting out of those. Did you up myself. You're stuck right where I want you, you evil son of a bitch."

Kāzia struggled against the ropes as well. "Rufus, Jo please-"

Jo interrupted her, splashing the holy water in her face. Kāzia shut her eyes on command, feeling wet and slightly irritated. She opened her eyes, meeting Jo's gaze evenly. She looked slightly confused. She glanced at Rufus who had also noticed.

"How the hell do you know our names?" he demanded.

"My name is Ka-" Kāzia started only to be splashed in the face with holy water once more. She choked on some that had gone down the wrong pipe in her throat. "Can you stop that, please?"

Jo exchanged a confused look with Rufus until he nodded to her. Kāzia craned her neck to see Jo walk over towards Sam, pulling his head back, hitting Kāzia's. She leaned forward, muttering an "ow", as Rufus pulled out the salt container.

"No, wait, wait, wait!" Sam exclaimed, still struggling against the ropes.

"Sammy, calm down," Kāzia said as Rufus began to shake the salt into Sam's mouth. He coughed and sputtered from it being stuffed down his throat as Rufus began to cite the demon exorcisim.

"_Exorcisamus te, exorcisamus te, omnis satanica," _said Rufus, still dumping the salt in Sam's mouth. Kāzia continued to struggle against the ropes.

"We're not demons!" she exclaimed.

"That's what they all say!" Jo snapped back.

Sam sputtered through the salt. "Stop!"

"_Omnius immundum," _Rufus continued.

"Please!" Sam coughed.

"Rufus, Jo, stop this right now! You're gonna regret it!" Kāzia exclaimed.

"Shut your face you demon bitch," Rufus spat. Sam had stopped coughing and was now making spitting noise - Kāzia assumed he was spitting out all the salt from his mouth. Rufus and Jo and walked around so they were facing Kāzia, now. She glanced at the container of salt and then looked back up at Rufus and Jo. Looking into their "black" eyes peering at her suspiciously, she realized how creepy the eyes were in person.

"We're not demons… and you're not demons…" Kāzia started. Rufus stared at her.

"What the hell? Of course we're not!" Rufus exclaimed. He glanced at Jo as they looked back at Kāzia. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kāzia," Kāzia started.

"No, what's the name of the vessel you're possessing, black-eyed skank," Jo snapped, glaring at Kāzia. She stared at her.

"There's no demon inside of my "meat suit", if you would shut up for one second you'd understand," Kāzia snapped. She glanced at Rufus, then looked back at Jo who was still giving her an evil eye (and not just because her eyes were completely black). Kāzia considered whether or not she should full out tell them she was some sort of prophet but thought against it. All they saw were her black demon eyes. It felt sort of racist to her.

"Just tell them, Kaz!" Sam said, still spitting the salt out of his mouth. Kāzia attempted to glance at him, then looked back at Rufus and Jo.

"Tell us what? Your demonic plan to kill this whole town?" Rufus spat.

"My name is Kāzia," Kāzia repeated, ignoring him. She didn't meet their gaze as she added, "I'm 25 years old, and I know your names are Jo Harvelle and Rufus Turner."

The two stared at her.

"How the hell-" Rufus started off but was cut off by Kāzia.

"Jo, you're 21 and you believe that your mom, Ellen, should give you more freedom. Rufus, you're a friend of Bobby Signer's and you two usually work on hunts together. You called Bobby today to ask him to help you on this case, but since Bobby's in a wheelchair he sent Sam, Dean, myself and my friend Eva instead."

Rufus stared at her. "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm not a demon," Kāzia replied, meeting his gaze evenly. "None of us are demons! It's a trick - a bunch of hallucinations to start a war by War himself."

Jo looked at her, confused. "Then why are your eyes black…"

"That's the hallucination," Kāzia sighed. "No one is a demon - nobody has black eyes! We've all just been killing innocent people that lived in this town!"

Rufus gawked at her. He exchanged a look with Jo before looking over Kāzia's head at Sam.

"So… that's Sam Winchester?"

"Yes…" Kāzia muttered. She wondered if the holy water that Jo had splashed on her smeared her makeup - her acne was flaring up worse than usual today and she wanted to make sure her concealer hadn't worn off.

"Well… " Rufus muttered, exchanging another look with Jo. "This is awkward."

"Let's go," Jo muttered, heading for the door, carrying the jug in her hand. Rufus glanced back at Kāzia and Sam before following after her.

"Wait!" Kāzia called after them. "Didn't you just believe me? What the hell!"

She groaned as they disappeared past the doorway. Sam was still coughing salt out of his system.

"That didn't sound like it tasted good the first time," Kāzia muttered.

"What?" Sam asked, sounding distracted.

"Nothing." Kāzia sighed. She looked up at the ceiling, pissed that Jo and Rufus made it seem like they believed her. "Sonuvabitch…"

**XxX**

Left alone in the room for the past twenty minutes was not a fun time Sam, nor Kāzia. First of all, her butt was sore - like, really sore. Wooden chairs were not very comfortable, mind you. Second off, her right eye was stinging. She assumed some lint had gotten into it somehow and was irritating her contact. Third off, she really really really had to pee.

Distracting her from her thoughts, "Roger" had stepped into the room. He smirked at the sight of Sam and Kāzia tied up, looking very amused at the scene. Sam glared at him. Roger removed his glasses.

"What are you doing here?" Sam muttered. He had stopped spitting out salt around the fifteen minutes he and Kāzia had been left alone, leaving Kāzia very grateful. She was annoyed by his spitting and coughing noises by the fifth minute he spent hacking.

Roger turned around, closing the door. "I wanted to ask your little know-it-all-friend some questions. I couldn't get to the other one since your douche, army jacket wearing friend was protecting her like a mother goose and her babies." Kāzia smiled at the thought of Dean being a mother goose and huddling together Sam, Eva, herself and Castiel all as little baby ducklings of sorts. "I want to know just _how _exactly she knows my true alias."

Kāzia met his gaze evenly. "Take off your ring and we'll chat more."

"Roger" smirked. "Smart girl, you are. You must know a lot, huh?"

"What's wrong with his ring?" Sam asked.

"It's controlling all his voodoo magic," Kāzia explained. She looked back at War, glaring pointedly at him. "Can't you gather up your brothers and get the hell out?"

War shrugged. "Can't do that. I was called here. I was up in Darfur when my beeper went off. I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings; all three. I'm assuming you know them?" he added, still looking amused at the thought of Kāzia knowing so much.

"Pestilence, Famine, and Death." Kāzia met his gaze evenly.

War mockingly clapped. "Good job! Now, humor me: what exactly does my ring do, hm?" he asked, twisting it around with his forefinger on his other hand.

"Cut the crap and hand it over, maybe then I'll tell you." Kāzia snapped, her eyes narrowed.

War sighed. "You were doing so well, too." He glanced back at Sam. "Wanna know how all the hallucinations are happening, sir?"

Sam frowned. War didn't wait for him to answer as he continued, bringing up a chair and sitting down in it: "It wasn't very hard, you know. A bunch of frightened people ripping each other's throats out… I really haven't had to do much. Take out a bridge here, lay a few hallucinations there, sit back, pop the corn, and watch the show. Frankly, you're really vicious animals, Sam."

"No," Sam said, his voice dark. Kāzia assumed he was glaring daggers at War despite the fact she couldn't really turn around and see his face. "You're doing this."

War sighed. "Please. Last week, this was Mayberry. Now these people are stabbing each other's children."

"'Cause you made them see demons!" Sam spat.

"Honestly," War shrugged nonchalantly, "people don't need a reason to kill each other. I mean, you seen the Irish? They're all Irish."

Kāzia snorted. War glanced at her, then looked at Sam. "You both think I'm a monster," he muttered. He continued, his voice a bit more cheery as he added, "I'm jello shots at a party. I just remove inhibitions."

"I'm gonna kill you myself," Sam promised.

War laughed. "That's cute, coming from my little poster boy."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't stop thinking about it," War explained. "At least, ever since you saw it dripping off the blade of that knife."

Kāzia heard Sam begin to breathe hard.

"You're wrong," he muttered.

War shrugged. "Save your protests for your brother. I can see right through your head, and man, is it track-city in there. Blood, blood, blood. Lust for power. Same as always. You want to be strong again. But not just strong - stronger than everybody." War leaned forward in his chair, looking Sam dead in the eye. "Good intentions - quick slide to hell, buddy boy. You feel bad now? Wait 'till you're thigh deep in warm corpses. Because, my friends, I'm just getting started."

War stood up, putting his glasses back on. "Showtime for the meat suits," he said, grabbing a hold of his ring. "Watch this."

After he twisted the ring, blood began to drip down the left side of his forehead. Kāzia glared at him harshly, knowing exactly what the outcome of this was.

"Stop!" Sam exclaimed.

War shrugged, kicking the chair he had been sitting in over to the side.

"You fucking asshole!" Kāzia spat. War met her gaze evenly, smirking.

"I never liked the idea of anal sex, thank you, though," he said, falling to the ground, letting out a short scream. Almost on cue, Rufus had kicked the door open, weapon in hand, followed by Jo. He stared at War in confusion, then looked up at Sam and Kāzia.

"He did it!" War exclaimed, making his voice sound weak as he pointed a finger at Sam. "They said they're coming… They both said they're coming to get us!"

Rufus glanced at War then looked back up at Sam and Kāzia, shocked.

"No, stop! Rufus, Jo, he's lying!" Sam exclaimed.

"They're gonna get us all!" War screamed. Kāzia glared at him.

"Why I oughta-" she started only to be interrupted by Rufus approaching them. She stared at him as he looked at her, his eyes still appearing black to her.

"You're a pretty good liar, I gotta say," he muttered. He glanced at Jo, then looked back at Kāzia. "Almost believed you for a second back there. But then again, lying is just another trick you demon bitches learn downstairs, isn't it?"

"No, Rufus, Jo - please!" Kāzia begged. "He's the one lying! He's one of the Horseme-" She was interrupted as Jo stepped up to her, slapping her in the face with the back of her hand.

**XxX**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Kāzia was exclaiming. Her face was throbbing where Jo had slapped her and both the Harvelle girl and Rufus were back in their original spots, beginning to put the house on lockdown. "Fuck me, oh, fuck me softly!"

"I hope that's not an invitation for me," Sam commented.

"Sorry," Kāzia muttered. She kicked at the ground, pissed. "God, dammit! Why is nothing working?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, sighing.

"Ever since Eva and I got here," Kāzia started, looking up at the ceiling, "all we wanted to do was save you all… Stop the bad things from happening. We tried to prevent you from stopping Lilith - we really did, Sammy. But… you believed Ruby too much."

Sam remained silent. Kāzia assumed he was going through the guilt trip once more.

"We tried to stop your demon blood intake, too, but Ruby was your one-way shot at that, also," she added.

"If you're blaming Ruby-"

"I'm not blaming anyone, Sammy," Kāzia interrupted. She hesitated for a moment before lowering her head, staring at her hands which were now balled into fists. "I'm just pissed." She frowned, realizing what she had said and remembered she really need to pee.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked after a few moments of silence. Kāzia sighed.

"I don't know… I just really need to pee."

She assumed Sam made a face as he muttered a "t.m.i, Kaz" and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sorry," Kāzia said, realizing all the awkwardly weird things she had said around him and it had barely been two minutes. "I'm not making this situation any better, am I?"

Sam laughed lightly. "Not really…"

"Shit…" Kāzia muttered. She contemplated the thought. "Well, at least I don't have to do that."

Sam snorted, laughing a little louder. "God, Kaz, _please _stop."

Kāzia felt her face warm. She hadn't meant to say that either. "Sorry."

**XxX**

Another twenty minutes or so passed with Kāzia and Sam saying casual things every now and then (mostly Sam making water noises with his mouth and Kāzia telling him to go fuck himself while she shuffled awkwardly in her chair), the door was opened by Dean and Eva. The four exchanged looks before Dean rushed to Sam and Kāzia, untying them both with a knife.

"Dean-" Sam started.

"Just untie me!" Kāzia exclaimed, cutting him off. Dean was still cutting away at the ropes around Sam's middle.

"Let me just untie Sam-" Dean muttered, only to be interrupted by Kāzia as well.

"I NEED TO FUCKING PEE DEAN WINCHESTER, LET ME FUCKING PEE!" she yelled, obviously very very pissed. An awkward silence followed before Dean made his way towards Kāzia, quickly cutting away at the ropes restraining her to the chair. She didn't even bother to mutter a thank-you as she rushed out of the room (thankfully there was a bathroom just down the hall that wasn't in use). After doing her business, she quickly washed her hands, shaking off the water (there was no bath towel available for her to wipe her hands with) as she exited the room. She made her way back into the living room where Sam, Dean and Eva were discussing the plan.

"So, the ring?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, the ring. Kaz said it was the source of his power."

"That's right… he turned it right before he made everybody hallucinate and go hellbitch." Dean glanced at Kāzia as she entered the room, smirking. "Did you 'fucking pee'?" he asked.

"Suck a dick," Kāzia muttered, standing next to Eva who was grinning, obviously amused by the conversation. She leaned in towards Kāzia, whispering, "most likely Cas'," causing Kāzia to choke on her own spit.

The Winchesters looked at them (not confused anymore, they had grown used to their weird antics), and exchanged exasperated looks, sighing. Kāzia cleared her throat awkwardly, meeting their gazes.

"Let's go find war and tell him to shove off," Kāzia said.

Sam nodded. "Right."

"Let's move it," Dean said, grabbing his weapon as he started for the door.

**XxX**

After walking around the town aimlessly, Kāzia spotted War heading up to the red Mustang Dean had been admiring when they first arrived into town. Dean made a face as he noticed him as well.

"Sonuvabitch doesn't deserve that prime car," he muttered under his breath as he quickened his pace towards him. Sam ran towards him, slamming War's right hand against the hood of the car.

"'Moose galloped towards War'," Kāzia narrated towards Eva as they picked up their pace as well. "'He was dead-set on rioting up some shit'."

Eva laughed loudly as they neared the scene. Sam drew Ruby's knife from his jacket, turning back to War. His eyes widened.

"Whoa, okay. That's a sweet little knife. But come on, you can't kill war, kiddos." War smirked.

"Really?" Kāzia asked, frowning. The Winchesters glanced back at her along with War as she added, "those are seriously gonna be your last words?"

War scoffed. He glanced back up at Sam who had the knife ready. "You can't kill war," he repeated, meeting his gaze evenly.

"Oh, we know," Dean smiled as Sam brought the knife down, cutting off four of War's fingers, along with the ring. The ring clinked against the pavement, rolling until it hit Kāzia's foot. She bent down, examining the ring. Despite the blood being an automatic turnoff, Kāzia had to admit the ring was quite pretty (her fetish for rings was coming back again).

"Where'd he go?" Dean frowned, looking around. Kāzia glanced up from the ring to see that both War and the Mustang were gone.

Kāzia looked back at the ring, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. "Guess you can kill war, boys."

**XxX**

Seated at a picnic table, Dean was examining the ring while Sam and Kāzia sat across from him. Kāzia glanced at Sam and noticed he appeared to be in deep thought.

"So, pit stop in Mount Doom?" Dean asked, looking up from the ring. "Hear it's pretty… _doom_ful." Dean grinned at his own joke, then realized Sam wasn't paying attention. He frowned.

"Dean-" Sam started, sounding pensive.

"Sam, let's not," Dean interrupted.

"No, listen," Sam said, firmitive. "This is important. I know you don't trust me."

Dean looked away, letting the ring roll across the picnic table until it stopped in the middle.

"Just now," Sam added, "I realize something. I don't trust me either."

Dean looked up. Kāzia glanced at Sam as he continued, "from the minute I saw that blood… the only thought in my head - and it tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it, it feels true, you know?" He didn't wait for a response as he added, "but I think, underneath… I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, I, what I did… I can't blame the blood or Ruby or… anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. There's something in me that… scares the hell out of me, Dean. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse…"

Dean met his gaze evenly. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm in no shape to be hunting," Sam sighed. "I need to step back… 'cause I'm dangerous. You'll be fine… you've got Kāzia and Eva to help you out… but maybe it's best if I go my separate way."

Dean paused, appearing to be considering this.

"No!" Kāzia exclaimed. Sam glanced at her as she added, "no… don't separate, please. You guys can trust me when I say it's gonna be okay, right?"

Eva nodded in agreement, looking fervent. "It doesn't have to turn out this way, guys. Don't split up… You're the Winchesters…"

"Well… I think you're right, Sam," Dean finally said. Kāzia gawked at him. Was there really nothing she and Eva could say that could stop this?

Sam looked slightly surprised at his response. "I was… expecting a fight."

Dean sighed, sounding exasperated. "Truth is… I spent more time worrying about you than doing the job right. And I just, I can't afford that, you know? Not now."

Sam nodded, looking guilty. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"I know you are, Sam." A silence followed before Dean offered, "do you wanna take the Impala?"

Sam shook his head. "It's okay." Clearing his throat, he stood up. "Take care of yourself, Dean." Sam said, nodding to him.

"Yeah, you too, Sammy."

Before Sam could walk away from the table Kāzia grabbed his arm. "Sammy, please… don't leave." She begged, looking up at him. He met her gaze evenly, smiling sadly as he pulled his arm away gently, ruffling the top of her head.

"Sorry, Kaz. Watch out for Dean for me?"

Kāzia opened her mouth to respond but only shook her head, feeling herself getting emotional again. She didn't even notice Eva had stood up as well, until she stood in front of Sam, preventing him from going to the Impala.

"Sam…" she started but no other words seemed to come out. Kāzia noticed she had started to cry. Sam reached forward, holding the side of her face with his hand as he used his thumb to wipe away the tear that began to stream down her cheek.

"Keep in touch?" he offered. Eva took a breath, then nodded. Kāzia saw a small smile cross Sam's face as he leaned down, kissing the top of Eva's head. Pulling away, he headed towards the Impala, opening the back seat door, pulling out his bag as he closed the door, turning and heading towards the road where a pickup truck was parked nearby. He said something inaudible to the driver as he crossed over, getting into the passenger's seat. The truck begins to drive off and Dean, Kāzia and Eva watched it go, feeling broken as it disappeared out of sight.

**/**

**i didn't think i would be able to post two chapters on a sunday but here they are! i hope you guys enjoyed the last one and don't forget to review (your basic thoughts on the chapter and story in general if you don't know what to write, haha: if you could write a long review that'd be helpful as well!), fave and follow if you haven't already, and thanks so much for reading! i hope you have a lovely day. :-) **


	34. Chapter 34

**[ **_Free to Be You and Me_ **]**

Eva hadn't moved from her spot, tangled between the sheets of the motel bed, for the past two hours. Kāzia glanced at her, wondering how much longer her friend would be in this stupor of a state. She knew that going up and coaxing her out of it was out of the question (when Eva was upset, she was upset. Also: getting punched in the face, whether it was accidental or not, was definitely _not _something Kāzia wanted to go through again).

As she made her way to sit at the edge of the motel bed where Eva was now groaning pitifully into the pillow, Kāzia contemplated what had happened after Sam left. Eva had demanded they go to a bar (which surprised both Dean and Kāzia), but being the gentleman Dean was, he took them anyway. Eva had downed around three shots and had four Shirley Temples, shocking both Kāzia and Dean once more. After throwing up in the bathroom at the bar and having being dragged out by Kāzia back to the Impala, Eva had passed out on the drive to the motel only to wake up as both Dean and Kāzia were supporting Eva on either side, dragging her through the door. Despite the fact she still smelled like liquor and desperation, Eva began to cry - Kāzia assumed from the embarrassment and still from the loss of Sam. She didn't understand why Eva was so emotional towards Sam leaving, until realization suddenly struck her. Sam gets dreams about Lucifer begging him to use him as his vessel, and although he didn't say yes unlike Nick did, Kāzia could still see where her friend was coming from. Sam and Dean's brotherly relationship was emotionally distraught at this point, and, not to mention, Eva's feelings for Sam was most likely triggering some sort of empathy.

Kāzia turned towards Eva who was still sobbing into the pillow. She sniffled while Kāzia rubbed her back reassuringly, patting the top of her head.

"Hey, bae," she started, her voice kind as she attempted to help Eva up to look at her. Eva merely hissed back in response, falling back face forward onto the pillow, groaning into it once more. Kāzia sighed.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Eva responded with a muffled "eff dunff knowff" followed by her cough-sobbing into the pillow again. Kāzia sighed, looking at her friend sympathetically. She didn't like to see Eva in this state - she was used to the funny, crazy, artistic Eva that was insane but it was okay because Kāzia was insane as well. She grabbed onto Eva's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"C'mon, Eves," Kāzia sighed again. "Please get up."

Before Eva had a chance to respond, Dean and Castiel were exiting from the bathroom. "How'd you find me?" Dean was asking as he headed towards the other motel bed. He picked up his jacket, glancing back at Castiel as he added, "I thought we were flying below the angel radar." He gestured towards his ribs to illustrate the point.

"You are," Castiel answered. "Bobby told me where you were."

Eva let out another inhumane sob that sounded more like a cat getting strangled, causing both Dean and Castiel to look at her. Kāzia looked up, meeting their gazes as Dean sighed, shrugging his jacket on over his shoulder while Castiel continued to stare at Eva in confusion.

"Is she alright?" he asked. Kāzia opened her mouth to respond only to be interrupted as Eva cried into the pillow again (most likely from the fact that Castiel had seen her in this pitiful state). Eva's second strangled-cat noise answered his question as Castiel turned his attention towards Kāzia. "Why is there the noise of a strangled cat coming from her? Is she crushing one?"

Kāzia shook her head. Castiel's response would have been funny and cute (like they normally are), if the situation wasn't so serious. Eva rose from her spot, sitting upright now. Kāzia glanced at her, noticing her friend's eyes were red and her nose was still running. She reached forward for her glasses which were resting on the bedside table and put them on, glancing at Castiel and Dean, then looking down at the floor.

Castiel had been looking around the motel room. He turned to Dean, frowning. "Where's Sam?"

At the mention of Sam's name Eva made the strangling cat noise again. As Dean and Castiel glanced at her, Kāzia put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly once more.

"Me and Sam… we decided to take separate vacations from now on," Dean responded, not looking at Castiel. Before Castiel could question him, Dean changed the conversation. "So, you find God yet?" Before the angel could answer him Dean continued, "more importantly, can I have my damn necklace back yet?"

"No, I haven't found him," Castiel admitted. "That's why I'm here." He glanced back at Kāzia and Eva before looking back at Dean. "I need your help."

"With what? God hunt?" Dean scoffed. "Not interested."

"It's not God," Castiel responded. He had walked over to the space in between the motel beds, reaching for Kāzia's phone on the bedside table. He removed it from the charger and turned it over, studying it as he added, "it's someone else."

"Raphael?" Kāzia asked warily. Just at the name of the archangel made her pissed: although he wasn't necessarily the worst character present in the show, she still disliked him just as much as Zachariah, Metatron (oh good golly, how Kāzia and Eva loathed him), Ruby, and anyone else who decided to mess with the Winchesters and Castiel.

Castiel glanced at her, nodding. "Yes." He looked back at Dean who was obviously confused. "The angel who killed me."

Dean made a face. "Raphael?" He looked at Kāzia who nodded confirmation, then back at Castiel, who repeated the action as well. "You were _wasted _by a teenage mutant ninja turtle?"

Eva laughed from beside Kāzia, causing her to smile. She was grateful that Dean possessed the snarky, sarcastic humor that made him so popular. She looked back at Castiel who was obviously not amused (nor did he understand the reference).

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth," he explained. He pressed the unlock button on the top of the phone, staring at the lockscreen: it was of Kāzia and Eva, just being as silly as ever (taken on Eva's birthday, Kāzia was holding a magnifying glass to her mouth to make it look bigger while Eva had a party hat on and was holding something that appeared to be an hourglass. Castiel's eyes softened at the photo then looked back at Dean. "This is a rare opportunity."

"For what?" Dean asked. "Revenge?"

"Information," Castiel corrected. He swiped the screen over, frowning when the password appeared. He glanced at Kāzia. "If it's a smart phone, why does it need a password?"

Kāzia smiled, taking the phone from him. "Who said you could go snooping around my stuff, Cas?" she teased.

"I wasn't snooping, I was merely looking at your phone," Castiel replied. Kāzia glanced up at him and sighed inwardly when she noticed he didn't look flustered at all. _God dammit. What's it gonna take for this boy? _

Dean headed back to the bathroom, picking up his knife and washcloth from the sink and headed back over, cleaning the knife. "So what?" he asked, concentrating on cleaning the knife. "You think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?"

"Yes," Castiel responded almost as if it were painfully obvious, "because we are going to trap him and interrogate him."

Dean paused for a moment, then turned his back on him. "You're serious about this."

Castiel glanced at Dean who turned, meeting his gaze evenly. He then sighed, tossing the knife and washcloth, walking back towards Castiel. "So what? I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together?"

"Um… don't forget Daryl and Jimmy," Kāzia piped up. Dean and Castiel glanced back at her as she cleared her throat awkwardly, looking down at the floor.

Castiel turned his attention back to Dean when Kāzia looked back up. Dean sighed, walking past Castiel as he grabbed a hold of the knife, doing something with it that Kāzia couldn't see.

"Give me one good reason why we should do this," Dean muttered.

"Because you're Michael's vessel," Castiel responded, causing Dean to scoff. "Not angel will dare harm you."

Dean glanced at Castiel. "Oh, so I'm your bullet shield?"

Castiel sighed. "I need your help because you are the only one who will help me." He waited for a moment before adding, "please."

Dean paused, considering the idea. Kāzia and Eva waited in silence until Dean answered, "all right, fine. Where is he?"

"Maine," Castiel responded. He stepped forward, two fingers reached out towards Dean's forehead. He immediately ducked out of the way.

"Whoa."

Castiel frowned, removing his hand. "What?"

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week." The words came out of Dean's mouth before he could stop them. Kāzia and Eva started giggling, causing the older Winchester to look back at them, slightly embarrassed. He glanced back at Castiel. "We're driving."

Castiel shrugged as Dean grabbed his keys, heading for the door. Kāzia and Eva followed as Kāzia felt around through her pockets. Castiel still had her phone.

"Hey, Cas," Kāzia called, hurrying after the angel, grabbing his arm, turning him around to face her. He frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"Um… you still have my phone," Kāzia mumbled. Castiel frowned, then took the phone out of his trenchcoat pocket, handing it back to her. Kāzia smiled. "Thanks."

Castiel only nodded in response as they exited the motel room. Eva snorted from next to her. Kāzia glanced at her, huffing irritably.

"I see you're up and at it again," she muttered.

"Wonder why he wanted your phone?"

"Probably to figure out what the hell we are," Kāzia responded, her voice low so Dean and Castiel wouldn't "accidentally" eavesdrop on them. "Not like he could figure out my passcode though."

"It's 'Dean'."

"Shut your face!" Kāzia hissed, glancing at Dean and Castiel. The two hadn't seemed to notice what the girls were talking about (or didn't care) as they neared the Impala. She glanced back at Eva who was grinning at her, obviously amused. Kāzia met her friend's gaze then sighed, changing the topic.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Eva shrugged in response. "It's just not the same without Sammy, y'know?"

Kāzia nodded as Dean opened the door to the driver's seat. He looked back at the girls. "First one to call dibs gets shotgun."

"Di-" Kāzia started out only to be cut off by Eva who shouted the word, running to the passenger's seat anyway. Kāzia sighed, glancing at Castiel who looked confused.

"Dibs?" he asked, glancing at Kāzia.

"It's a, uh, thing." Kāzia responded, realizing he wanted an explanation. Castiel continued to frown at her, obviously not getting the idea as Kāzia quickly opened the door to the back seat, followed by Castiel on the other side.

**XxX**

When Kāzia opened her eyes again they were no longer driving along the streets but were instead parked outside of a police station. Kāzia blinked, still groggy from sleep, then finally realized what she was resting her head on: Castiel's shoulder.

She jumped up in alarm, hitting her head against the roof of the car, causing both Dean, Eva and Castiel to glance at her, alarmed. She rubbed the top of her head, muttering something underneath her breath as she glanced back at Castiel, embarrassed.

"S-Sorry-" she stammered.

Castiel frowned. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Uh, um, you could have just… knocked me off or something, or something like that. Like, um… I didn't have to…" Kāzia's voice trailed off awkwardly as she turned away, feeling her face warm with even more embarrassment. Quickly in her head she began bashing on herself, telling herself things such as "stupid, why can't you ever talk normally?" or "why does this always happen to me, why?"

"If I did that you would have woken up," Castiel responded.

"Well…" Kāzia started, then realized she had no clue where she was going with it. Deep down, she was grateful he let her sleep on his shoulder since she had only been getting four hours of sleep (she spent most of the time laying awake due to anxiety - it wasn't like her insomnia wasn't terrible to begin with), but she still felt embarrassed about it.

"You look tired also, so I assumed it'd be best for you to just rest," Castiel added as Dean glanced back at him.

"And we're here why?" he asked. Castiel glanced at him.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel," he responded.

"And he still has eyes?" Dean asked, incredulous. As Castiel nodded in response Dean shrugged. "All right, what's the plan?"

"We'll… tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is," Castiel responded.

Dean stared at him. "Seriously? You're just gonna tell him the truth?"

Castiel frowned. "Why not?"

"Because we're humans," Dean replied. He sighed, getting out of the Impala. He paused, then ducked back in, pointing a finger at Eva, then back at Kāzia. "You two, stay here. We'll be back."

"Oh, no, I was planning on going inside and claiming I'm Agent Holmes, thank you very much," Kāzia smiled.

Dean met her gaze evenly. "No you're not because I already told you that's a stupid name." He glanced back at Castiel as he gestured for the angel to leave the car as he ducked his head out as well, closing the driver's door behind him. Kāzia watched as they headed towards the station, Dean handing Castiel a fake ID.

Kāzia shrugged to herself, pulling her phone out of her pocket, unlocking it. She frowned when she realized it was on the contact list. She scrolled through her contacts, coming across a newly made one under the C's: it was Castiel's. Baffled at the thought, Kāzia touched it, opening the page to his contact information, thinking that it was Eva's doing.

"Very funny, Eva," Kāzia said as she looked at the number.

Eva glanced back at her, confused. "What?"

Kāzia met her gaze evenly, holding up the screen at her. "Thanks for getting my hopes up."

Eva squinted at the screen, then her eyes widened. "Uh… I didn't do that."

Kāzia snorted. "Sure you didn't. Come on, Eves, tell me the truth. I'm not pissed."

"I'm not saying that 'cause you'll be pissed, Kaz," Eva responded. Kāzia frowned as she added, "I didn't do it."

Kāzia looked back at the number. It looked pretty real to her. "Well if you didn't, then I guess Sammy did before he left… or Dean. Does this look like something Dean would do?"

"They don't know your passcode besides Sam, Kaz."

Kāzia didn't answer as she scrolled through the information. There had been some writing in the Notes section. She frowned as she read it: _I finally understand how to use a smartphone._

"Holy shit balls and call me Saint Mary Joseph!" Kāzia exclaimed, a slight fangirl squeal escaping her, causing Eva to jump up in alarm as well, hitting her head against the roof of the car as well. Eva glanced back at her, rubbing her head.

"Kaz, holy crap, calm down!"

"Eves… this is legit Castiel's number, y'know?" Kāzia looked back at the screen, feeling her heart beat miles per hour. "Oh good golly… do you think this means he likes me?"

Eva sighed. "I don't know, but aren't you worried?" Kāzia felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. What did her friend mean by that?

She glanced up at her. "What do you mean?"

Eva met Kāzia's gaze with a serious look, only to have it fade into a smirk. "He knows your passcode."

**/**

**quick start to this episode, sorry about that guys! i was actually not going to do this episode, but then i decided it was pretty important so i'm doing it, haha. anyways, thank you so so much for your reviews on the last chapter! (i read them all and i squealed like a little piglet during math class, it was embarrassing). i'm so so so so so glad you all are loving the story. also: i failed my math test. which i thought i did really good on, but i guess not. well, anyways, don't forget to review (as usual, what you liked about the chapter/story in general: if you can, make them long as well, ahaha), fave and follow if you haven't already, and thanks for reading! :-) **


	35. Chapter 35

Eva heaved a sigh as she stepped into the wooden cabin, letting her bag drop at her feet with a loud clunk. She looked around the cabin warily, then glanced back at Dean, Castiel and Kāzia as she walked farther into the cabin. She picked up her bag before setting it down on the nearby table, followed by Kāzia who did the same.

Dean sighed, turning around to face Castiel as he asked, "why the hell are we here?" before Castiel vanished in a flutter of his wings. Dean sighed then turned to the girls. "You want anything?"

Eva exchanged a look with Kāzia before they both shook their heads. An awkward silence followed as Dean cleared his throat, looking through his bag before pulling out John's journal. He waved it at them. "I'm just gonna… read this."

"You do that…" Kāzia responded, nodding her head as she unlocked her phone, staring at it. As Dean began to pace while turning the worn out pages of John's journal, Eva sat down at the table across from her friend, whose eyes were glued to her phone's screen.

"Kaz," she started. Kāzia ignored her.

Eva sighed. "Kaz."

Kāzia bit her lip, eyebrows narrowing forward as she continued to stare intently at the bright little screen shining off her face.

"Kaz!" Eva exclaimed, causing her friend to jump up in alarm. Dean glanced over at them as well, then shook his head as he continued to read an entry. Eva turned back towards Kāzia. "You gotta stop reading that, hun."

"Excuse you?" Kāzia asked, looking offended. She set her phone on the table as she added, "I got _you-know-who's _number, Eves. His _number!" _

"I didn't know Voldemort had a number," Dean said, gaining both girls' attention. He had looked up from the journal and was staring at Kāzia intently, waiting for her reaction.

"You're not supposed to say his name out loud," Kāzia warned, smirking at his joke. "It's bad."

Dean shrugged. "You're not supposed to say a lot of things out loud but we say them anyway, don't we?"

Kāzia frowned. "What?"

Dean shrugged, still looking at her. Kāzia glanced back at her phone, then realized Dean was still staring at her as she looked back at him. "What?"

Dean smiled. "Nothing."

"No, seriously. What?"

Eva sighed again. It was completely obvious to her yet her very oblivious friend wasn't getting Dean's hints whatsoever. Although Eva was happy for Kāzia getting Castiel's number, she knew the only relationship that would actually work out would be Dezia, and not Kazstiel. Eva switched her attention from Dean back to Kāzia as realization dawned upon her friend.

"Wait, you actually read the books?" she asked, shocked.

"I saw the first movie," Dean responded. He leaned against the wall casually as he added, "it was kind of dumb."

Both Eva and Kāzia turned on him, glaring dangerously. Dean's eyes widened slightly in surprise at their response.

"Say that again, I dare you," Eva whispered.

"I'll _avada kedavra _your ass, son," Kāzia warned, standing up. Dean stared at her, then broke out laughing. Kāzia clenched her fists, frowning in frustration as she continued to glare at him.

"What?"

"It-it's nothing," Dean said, still laughing as he looked back at John's journal. He was still laughing underneath his breath but Eva decided to ignore it. Kāzia had thought the same thing as she sat back down, glancing at her phone. She picked it up, staring at it.

"Cas isn't gonna be the one to text first, Kaz," Eva said, staring at her friend. Kāzia sighed, then set the phone down again.

"I know… I'm gonna have to…" she looked back at the phone then met Eva's gaze as she added, "do you think he knows my number? Did he put it in his phone? Would it be weird if I just texted him "hey Cas" with a smiley face or just "hey Cas" without the smiley face?"

"Um…" Eva started, then her voice trailed off. _How the hecki padalecki do I respond to that? _

Kāzia was still staring expectantly at her until Dean made his way over to the table, looking up from the journal. He then set it down on the table, glancing at Kāzia then Eva. "You guys want food or something?"

Before either girl had a chance to reply, Castiel had appeared in the room. All three glanced at him. Eva noticed he was holding a ceramic jar.

"Where've you been?" asked Dean, also staring suspiciously at the jar.

"Jerusalem," Castiel replied.

Dean shrugged as Castiel made his way over to the table, setting the jar down, giving Eva and Kāzia a better chance to inspect it. It was pretty and very foreign, Eva noticed. The bronze color was fading, signaling it was also pretty old as well.

"How was it?" Dean asked casually.

"Arid," responded Castiel. Dean looked back at the jar.

"What's that?"

Castiel pulled the chair next to Kāzia out as he sat down. "It's oil," he explained. Eva directed her attention to Kāzia to see her friend had reddened very much in the face. "It's very special," Castiel continued as Kāzia bit her lip, nervously looking the other way. "Very rare."

Dean glanced at Kāzia, confused, then looked back at Castiel. "Okay… so we trap this Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?"

"No," Castiel frowned.

Dean sighed. "So this ritual of yours, when does it go down?"

"Sunrise," Castiel responded. Eva noticed him look at Kāzia, then awkwardly turn his head when he noticed she wasn't looking his direction.

Dean sighed again, then looked at Castiel, arms crossed over his chest. "Tell me something," he started, gaining Castiel's attention. The angel looked up at him, waiting, as Dean added, "you keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?"

"No, it's harder," Castiel responded. Dean made a face that looked like "_oh, great", _as he asked, "so… do we have any chance of surviving this?"

Castiel met his gaze evenly. "You do."

Kāzia frowned. "Wait… we aren't coming with?"

Dean looked at her as if it were obvious. "Hell no. You're staying here."

"Sexist," Eva muttered. Dean looked at her.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing," Eva said quickly, meeting his gaze evenly with a smile.

"She said you were sexist," Castiel explained. Eva shot him a glare to which Castiel responded with a confused look.

"Tattletale," she mumbled. She looked back up at Dean who was looking at Kāzia, then at Eva. He was frowning, as if considering something, then sighed.

"Would Raphael smite their asses?"

Castiel frowned. "I don't see why he would. They haven't done anything wrong."

"So we can help?" Kāzia asked, her expression brightening up. Castiel met her gaze evenly, then nodded. "I suppose so," he answered. Kāzia grinned as Castiel added, glancing at Dean, "if Dean approves, that is."

Kāzia's smile faded as she glanced at Dean. Eva looked his way as well, giving her best pouting face, which resembled an otter that had just sucked on a sour lemon. Dean glanced at Kāzia's puppy dog eyes, then Eva and sighed. "Fine, whatever. But you're both gonna stay away at a far distance."

"Whatever floats your boat, pretty boy," Kāzia responded, looking back at Eva, the grin back on her face.

"Well, if we're gonna survive this thing," Dean said, continuing the conversation. He glanced at Castiel as he added, "that means you're a dead man tomorrow, huh?"

Castiel shrugged. "Yes."

An awkward silence followed until Dean asked, "so, last night on earth. What are your plans?"

Castiel shrugged again. "I just thought I'd sit here quietly."

Dean stared at him, incredulous. He made his way over, baffled. "Come on, anything? Booze? Women?"

Castiel glanced at him then looked away, obviously uncomfortable. Eva also felt uneasy as she looked back at Dean. This conversation was getting a little too awkward now.

"You have been with a woman before. Right? Or an angel, at least?"

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Dean opened his mouth, about to say an insult to his virginity most likely, before Kāzia stepped in.

"He's an angel, what do you expect? Maybe he's committed to abstinence, you don't know his life," she snapped, sounding a little offensive. Dean stared at her.

"What, you've never got down under the covers, Kaz?" he asked. Kāzia's face reddened again, similar to the color of red tomato sauce. She didn't answer as he pressed, "come on? Not even a little college fling?"

Kāzia remained silent. Eva shifted in her chair awkwardly as Dean turned towards her. "Eva, come on…"

"I'm only 25, Dean!" she responded, her voice raised in embarrassment. Dean stared at her, then looked back at Kāzia, and finally Castiel. He rolled his eyes, groaning.

"I'm in a room filled with virgins!" he exclaimed. He paced around the room, running a hand through his hair before he glanced back at the three virgins seated at the table, all looking very embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Really, Cas? You haven't? What, you didn't get the chance to do a little cloud-seeding up there?" Dean asked, still looking incredulous.

"I've never had the occasion, okay," Castiel snapped, still looking uncomfortable.

"All right," Dean responded, grabbing his jacket. The three stared at him. Eva exchanged a look with Kāzia, knowing where this was going.

Castiel frowned until Dean made his way towards him. He rested a hand on his shoulder. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain: one, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch." He clapped him on the shoulder as he started for the door, "let's go."

Castiel stared at him, uncertain. He glanced at Kāzia and Eva who had risen from their seats, also grabbing their jackets as they headed for the door. Eva glanced over her shoulder to see Castiel follow after them.

In the car ride towards the bar, Eva's phone buzzed with a text. She frowned, then picked it up. It was from Kāzia.

**From: **Kaz

_maybe this is my chance_

Eva frowned.

**To: **Kaz

_Uh, for what? _

**From: **Kaz

_you know… we're going to a bar… and you know what happens at the bars dean goes to…_

Eva felt her face warm when she realized what Kāzia was getting at. She didn't think her friend was _that _frisky.

**To: **Kaz

_Oh, god, kaz_

**From: **Kaz

_not god eva… castiel ;-D _

**XxX**

Eva immediately regretted following after Dean once she saw the sign "Brothel Bar" hanging above the building in flashing pink, neon letters. After following him inside, she wished she would have ran high-tail the other direction. Strippers covered every inch of the place and it strongly smelled of beer and desperation. Sitting in the booth next to Dean and Kāzia, she glanced at her friend who was staring at her phone, obviously just as disturbed.

"Kaz, if you keep staring at that thing like that, you're gonna fall in," Dean commented, raising his drink. He took a sip as Kāzia looked up at him, glaring.

"Maybe I want to."

Dean met her gaze evenly before turning to look at Castiel. Eva glanced at him as well. He looked absolutely horrified.

"Hey," Dean said. Castiel glanced at him, then looked at the room again. He accidently looked at a stripper then stared at his glass. "Relax."

"This is a den of iniquity," Castiel explained, looking up to meet Dean's gaze evenly. "I should not be here."

"You and me both, honey," Kāzia muttered, still staring at her phone. Eva glanced over her shoulder. She was just staring at the menu screen.

"Dude," Dean said, still staring at Castiel, baffled. "You full-on rebelled against Heaven. Iniquity is just one of the perks." He leaned back, taking another drink. Eva stared at her own. It had been sitting in front of her, untouched.

A hooker approached the table, eyes set on Castiel. Kāzia glanced up at well at the sight of her and made a face, turning towards Eva. "Cas is too innocent for this," Kāzia whispered.

Before Eva had a chance to respond, Dean was getting Castiel to say hi to her. He merely stared at the table, horrified.

"Cas," Dean said, startling him. The hooker frowned, glancing at Dean. He merely smiled back at her. "His name is Cas. What's your name?"

"Chastity," she responded, her red lips curving up into a beautiful smile. Eva glanced at Castiel. He had picked up his glass and downed the whole beer in one gulp.

"Chastity," Dean repeated, glancing at Castiel. Chastity stared at Castiel, running her hand around his shoulders. "Well, he likes you, you like him. So, dayenu."

Chastity smiled again, helping Castiel out of his seat. "Come on, baby." She began to lead the way to the back. Eva noticed Kāzia had picked up her drink and downed the whole thing as well, slamming the glass against the table. Dean glanced at her, then looked back at Castiel, rushing towards him. He muttered a few rules to him before handing him a wad of cash. "Do not order off the menu," he said. He held out the money in front of Castiel, grinning. "Go get her, tiger."

Castiel stayed in his spot, looking at Dean then glancing back at Kāzia and Eva. His expression plainly read "help me".

"Don't make me push you." Dean said. Castiel looked back at him, meeting his gaze evenly as he took the cash, turning around and following after Chastity. Dean laughed, looking proud as he turned back to the girls who merely shook their heads at him.

"What? You two want one?" he asked, sliding back to his spot in the booth. Eva stared at him.

"Um, no."

Dean shrugged, picking up his glass. He frowned when he realized it was empty. He looked back at Eva, then Kāzia.

"Not even you, Kaz?"

"I'm not lez, Dean," Kāzia responded sharply, still staring at the screen of her phone. Eva noticed she was playing the Kim Kardashian: Hollywood app.

"It'd be hot if you were," Dean muttered. Kāzia looked up at him, glaring.

"What?"

"Nothing," Dean said quickly, clearing his throat as he rose from the table, following a stripper towards the bar. Kāzia sighed, then looked back at her phone. Eva looked over her shoulder at the screen.

"You're an A-list celeb?" she asked, noticing the golden, A-star.

"Hell yeah," Kāzia responded, not looking up from her phone as she clicked on an objective. Kim Kardashian herself appeared on the game, asking Kāzia to go to her wedding bash.

Eva sighed. Before she had a chance to ask Kāzia if she could play too, a scream sounded from the back room. Shocked, Kāzia and Eva exchanged glances before sliding out of the booth, following Dean into the back room. In the hallway, they were greeted by Castiel and Chastity's back facing them, throwing things at him angrily.

"Get out of my face!" she screeched. Eva noticed Castiel looked disheveled, his hair all messed up and his tie crooked. "Leave me alone! Bastard! Screw you, jerk!" She turned on her heel, bumping into Dean on the way out. She turned on him as well, pissed. "Screw you too! God! Jerk!" she spat, storming back out into the bar.

Dean and the girls made their way towards Castiel. He looked mildly confused.

"The hell did you do?" Dean asked, amused by the scene Chastity had displayed.

Castiel frowned. "I don't know. I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father, Gene, ran off. It wa because he hated his job at the post office."

"Oh, no, man." Dean shook his head slowly.

Castiel looked slightly worried at Dean's response. "What?"

"The whole industry runs on absent fathers," Dean explained. "It's… it's the natural order."

Before Castiel or the girls had a chance to respond, two bouncers had came through the doors Chastity ran out of. Dean noticed them as well, then patted Castiel on the shoulder, heading for the back exit door. "We should go. Come on."

Castiel glanced at the bouncers then followed after Dean along with Kāzia and Eva. As they left through the alley door, Dean was still laughing as he closed the door behind them. They hurried down the steps before they were back on main ground. Eva exchanged a look with Kāzia as Dean draped an arm over Castiel's shoulder, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Castiel frowned at him.

"Oh, nothing. Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard." He contemplated the thought before adding, "it's been more than a long time. Years." He glanced towards Kāzia and Eva, then held out his free arm. Kāzia exchanged a look with Dean before getting in with the group. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder as Kāzia held out her arm. Eva got in as well as Dean sighed.

"My girls," he stated, glancing at Kāzia and Eva, then at Castiel.

Castiel smiled, waiting for him to say "and Castiel", then frowned when it never happened. "Um… you forgot the 'and Castiel' …"

"I know what I said," Dean responded. Castiel paused for a moment, confused again, then realization dawned upon him as he glared at Dean. Dean laughed again, then looked around for a moment.

"You're drunk, Dean," Kāzia commented. Eva noticed she was still smiling up at the older Winchester, however. Dean glanced at her.

"I'm not drunk," he responded. "I'm just drunk on life."

Kāzia nodded. "Ah, I see."

Dean laughed again, then looked around again. "Where's my baby?" he asked, referring to the Impala.

"We passed her a few footsteps back," Kāzia responded. Dean glanced at her, then unlinked his arm away from Castiel as he turned around. Eva unlinked herself as well as Dean squeezed tightly on Kāzia's shoulder. He grinned at her.

"You're always there for me, huh, Kaz?" he asked as they headed towards the car. Eva exchanged an amused look with Castiel as they followed after the two. She noticed that Kāzia looked awkward that Dean was still holding onto her.

"Yeah… why not?" she smiled back up at him.

_My OTP is sailing… it's got the wind in its sails, all shipmates are on board and we're heading for vast waters and nice sailing, _Eva thought as they all climbed into the car, Eva offering to drive considering that Kāzia and Dean were intoxicated.

**XxX**

The next day the four were present in the hospital where Raphael's vessel was kept. They had just barely slipped into the hospital room. Dean was looking out the window, then closed the blinds so no one could see what they were doing. Castiel was pouring the oil around in a circle where Raphael's vessel was seated in a wheelchair. Kāzia and Eva were watching from the side.

"When the oil burns," Castiel explained as he finished the oil circle. He straightened himself as he glanced back at the three, "no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies."

"Okay," Dean said, stepping forward. "So we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but one question. How the hell do we get him here?"

"Very simple," Castiel responded, turning back to the vessel. "There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial." He then leaned down, chanting something in Enochian in the vessel's ear. After a moment's pause, nothing happened.

"I'm here, Raphael," Castiel hissed. "Come and get me, you little bastard."

Kāzia leaned in towards Eva, whispering, "I love it when he swears. It turns me on." Eva stared at her, making a face, shaking her head as she didn't bother to answer Kāzia as she glanced back at the main scene.

Stepping back from the oil circle, Castiel looked around the room. Eva and Kāzia, along with Dean, did so as well. Dean looked at Castiel.

"Just out of curiosity," Dean started. Castiel glanced at him. "What is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?"

Castiel glanced back at the oil ring. "Be ready," he responded as he pulled out a match, lighting it as he tossed it onto the oil. The ring then burst into flames.

**XxX**

They had reached the cabin. Dean sighed heavily as he parked the Impala and they all climbed out.

"Well that's a day I'll never get back," Dean mumbled as he opened the door to the cabin. The enter the house, only to be greeted by bright light. The vessel from the hospital was centered in the room. A lighting shock flared, revealing the dark shadow of his wings: it was Raphael.

Eva exchanged a look with Kāzia as they entered the room. Raphael glanced at them before his gaze landed on Castiel.

"Castiel," he said.

"Raphael." Castiel greeted him with the same coldness in his voice.

The four walked closer. Dean peered at Raphael before looking up, meeting his gaze evenly. "And I thought you were supposed to be impressive,"he said. Raphael glanced at him. "All you do is black out the room."

"And the Eastern Seaboard," Raphael responded coolly.

"Shots fired!" Kāzia whispered under her breath, gaining Raphael's attention. She cleared her throat awkwardly as he continued to stare at her.

"Ah, I see now. You're Kāzia Yearley, aren't you? The pestering one?" he asked.

Kāzia stared at him, offended. "What?"

Raphael didn't bother to answer as he glanced at Eva. "And Eva Nolan… the… glasses one."

Eva sighed, subconsciously touching the rim of her glasses as she pushed them up higher on the bridge of her nose. She heard Kāzia snort from beside her as she looked up, glaring at her friend.

"Pestering," Eva hissed at her.

Kāzia met her gaze evenly. "Glasses."

Eva opened her mouth only to be interrupted as a strike of lightning flashed from outside. The two girls looked back at Raphael who had directed his attention back at Castiel and Dean. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now," Raphael said darkly.

"Or maybe," Dean suggested, "you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean." He did a small wave.

Raphael met his gaze evenly, not amused. "I know who you are." He glanced at Castiel as he added, "and now, thanks to him, I know where you are."

Castiel stepped forward. "You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare."

Raphael met his gaze. "But I will take him to Michael."

"Well then," Dean said. Raphael glanced at him as he added, "sounds terrifying, it does. But, uh, hate to tell you," he grabbed a beer from the fridge as he turned back to Raphael, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?" Raphael inquired, stepping towards Dean.

"Yeah, uh, that was, that was hilarious," Dean muttered, glancing down at his drink.

"Well," Raphael continued, "he doesn't have anything close to my imagination."

Dean glanced up at him. "Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing."

Raphael met his gaze. "What?"

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch." Dean pulled the lighter out of his pocket, tossing it on the ground in front of Raphael. Immediately, the holy oil ignited the flames around in a circle. Raphael looked up, glaring deadly at Dean.

"Don't look at me like that," Dean said, sounding worried. He glanced at Castiel, pointing the finger at him. "It was his idea."

Castiel opened his mouth, then glanced at Dean, narrowing his eyes. Dean met his gaze nervously as he looked back at Raphael who was now glaring at them both dangerously.

"Where is he?" Castiel finally asked, stepping towards Raphael.

"God?" Raphael asked. Castiel nodded as he responded, "Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel, dead."

Castiel stared at him, disbelief clouding his expression.

Raphael sighed. "There's no other explanation. He's gone for good."

"You're lying," Castiel said darkly.

"Am I?" Raphael questioned. "Do you remember the twentieth-century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?"

"Oh yeah?" Dean retorted. Raphael glanced at him as he added, "well, then, who invented the Chinese basket trick?"

"Careful," Raphael warned, his eyes darkening dangerously. "That's my father you're talking about, boy."

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know that his sons started the frigging apocalypse," Dean snapped.

"Who ran off and disappeared?" Raphael retorted. "Who left no instructions and a world to run?"

"Daddy ran away and disappeared," Dean said. "He didn't happen to work at a post office, did he?"

Castiel glanced at him warningly while Eva and Kāzia sighed. Raphael was still glaring dangerously.

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe."

"And?" Dean pressed. "What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while he was gone?"

"We're tired," Raphael explained. "We just want it to be over. We just want…" He glanced at Castiel as he added, "paradise."

"So, what?" Dean asked, getting tired of the conversation. "God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?"

Raphael met his gaze evenly once more. "Yes. And whatever we want, we get." At his words, the windows burst in, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Castiel grabbed a hold of Kāzia's arm, pulling her away from the shards as Kāzia grabbed Eva's arm on impulse. The two were pulled away as the remains of the window scattered along the floor. Thunder cracked and lighting split through the sky once more as the rainy wind began to fly in through the window.

"If God is dead," Castiel snapped, raising his voice as the howling wind began to fill in the house. "why have I returned? Who brought me back?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?"

Castiel stared back at Raphael, horrified at the thought. "No."

"Think about it," Raphael pressed. "He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up."

Castiel glared at him. He turned towards the girls and Dean. "Let's go." Starting for the door, the four were stopped as Raphael called after them.

"Who do you think brought Eva and Kāzia here, Castiel?"

Eva stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to face Raphael, incredulous. Kāzia stepped towards Raphael, looking at him suspiciously. Raphael met her gaze evenly.

"You're saying we're Satan's play toys?"

Raphael scoffed. "What makes you think God brought you here? He has no use for you," he added. Eva felt strangely offended at his words.

"You're saying Luci brought us?" Eva asked slowly.

Raphael glanced at her. "Who else?"

Kāzia shook her head, obviously in denial. "No no no no no no. Hold up." She held up both her hands at Raphael who narrowed his eyes. "Hold the phone. You're saying Mr. Luci brought us here?"

"Who the hell's Luci?" Eva heard Dean mutter to Castiel.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's the shortened version of Lucifer's name," Castiel replied. Eva glanced back at Kāzia. She was surprised her friend was able to confront Raphael.

The archangel smirked at Kāzia. "As I said, God has no use for you. A bunch of know-it-alls? God already knows all. Why would he need you? Lucifer, on the other hand, would love you two as an asset. He doesn't know anything. Which is why he needs you two tattletales-"

"Why the hell would we be Satan's puppets?" Kāzia snapped, interrupting Raphael.

Before Raphael had a chance to respond, Castiel had shouldered past Eva and had grabbed a hold of Kāzia's arm, tugging her back towards the door.

"Kāzia, let's go."

"No!" Kāzia yelled, the wind getting louder by the minute. She turned to meet Castiel's eyes as her hair blew around her face, some rain droplets hitting her in the process. "He's the _only _one who knows where Eva and I came from! You and your other angel friends haven't been very helpful, and don't even get me started on the demons-"

"Kāzia!" Castiel interrupted. "He's lying. We have to go."

The wind continued to whistle loudly. Dean glanced at the window, then stepped towards Castiel and Kāzia. He grabbed onto Kāzia's arm gently, meeting her gaze.

"Kaz, leave it."

Kāzia met his gaze for a moment before glancing back at Raphael. He was watching her intently.

"Well, Kāzia? If you set me free, I can tell you and Eva everything. Why you're here… how you could be an asset to bringing paradise onto us-"

"Oh, suck a dick!" Eva interrupted, copying Kāzia's long-used insult. Kāzia glanced at her friend as Eva opened the door, the wind sending her hair flying. "Kaz, we have to go! Like, now!"

Kāzia hesitated, looking back at Raphael before glancing at Castiel and Dean. She then shouldered past them as she hurried towards her friends. Dean and Castiel followed after them as they let the door slam shut behind them.

**/**

**i have an ap world exam to study for so i decided i'll spend my friday night writing as many chapters as i can. thanks so much for the past reviews on this story (i'm so glad you guys still love this story) and don't forget to leave a review again (a long one if you can), fave and follow if you haven't, and thanks so so so so so much for reading! i hope you all have a fantastic day :-) **


	36. Chapter 36

**[ **_The End _**]**

Eva woke up to the sound of Dean's phone vibrating on the bedside table. Eva turned around, uncomfortable on the motel's mattress while Kāzia was still fast asleep. Eva envied her ability to sleep through almost anything.

"Damn it, Cas, I need to sleep!" Dean hissed into the phone. Eva turned around again, watching as Dean's eyes widened slightly. "Sam? It's a quarter past four."

Dean paused for a moment, then sighed. He met Eva's gaze awkwardly then nodded, getting out of the bed and heading for the fridge. Eva turned on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Now she was wide awake. She reached out her arm to feel around for her glasses on the bedside table. A loud clank sounded, signaling she had pushed them off. Shutting her eyes, praying to God that they didn't snap, she felt around the floor, grabbing a hold of them. She brought them up to her face, then yawned, rising up from the bed. She stretched, glancing back at Kāzia who was now lightly snoring. Eva pet her head gently as she got out from the bed.

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you right back in, huh, Sammy?" Dean asked, uncapping the beer bottle. Dean glanced over his shoulder as Eva approached the fridge and lowered the phone, looking at her.

"Let me take a swig of that," Eva mumbled, holding out her hand. Dean stared at her, then looked down at his drink.

"What, you drink beer?" he asked, looking back up at her, smirking.

Eva glared, tugging down on her oversized t-shirt. Her leggings were itching her skin as she sighed. "No."

"What?" Dean asked into the phone. He smirked again as he looked at Eva. "It's Sammy. He wants to say hi." He held out the phone towards Eva, allowing her to hear Sam exclaim a "wait, Dean!"

Eva stared at the phone, still groggy from sleep. She took the phone, yawning into as she mumbled a "heya Sammy-roo."

"Um… hi Eva," Sam said. At the sound of his voice Eva woke up almost completely. She heard Dean snicker from beside her as he shut the fridge door closed. Eva gripped tightly onto the cell phone.

"Um… yeah. Hi."

Before Sam had a chance to respond, Dean took the phone from Eva. "So you're really his vessel, huh?" he asked, getting back on topic. "Lucifer's wearing you to prom?"

Sam said something while Dean set the beer on the table. "What are you gonna do about it?" Eva heard arguing from Sam's end of the line while Dean sighed, "Sam-" he cut off as Sam interrupted him. Eva could hear Sam's voice but couldn't decipher what he was saying. After he finished speaking, Dean sighed again. "Oh, so we're back to revenge then, are we? Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time."

Another pause. "So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again?"

A pause again. Dean's voice sounds harsher as he snapped, "Look Sam - it doesn't matter - whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're, uh, the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good."

Eva's jaw dropped. Before she could snap at Dean, however, he was already responding to Sam. "Yeah, you're right. We can. But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us - love, family, whatever it is - they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our separate ways." Dean's eyes closed as he cut off Sam. "Bye, Sam." He hung up the phone sharply. Looking up, he met Eva's gaze.

"Buttface," Eva muttered.

Dean sighed. "Look Eva-"

"Don't 'look Eva', me, buttface," Eva snapped, interrupting him again. She turned towards her bed. "You and Sam need each other. Take it from me."

**XxX**

When Eva opened her eyes again, the first thing she noticed was that she was on the floor. And Kāzia had disappeared. And the alarm clock was smashed. Her eyes widened as she rose up in shock. Dean had woken up in alarm as well, realizing that the mattress he was previously sleeping on was gone. He got up from the bed, looking around. He glanced back at Eva as her eyes widened in realization.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" she whispered, getting up to her feet, slipping on her shoes. She started for the door, followed by Dean. The motel room wasn't the only thing destroyed: the whole city was as well.

Eva and Dean scanned their surroundings. Everything was either in ruins or covered in graffiti. The sound of glass smashing causes Eva to jump as Dean glanced towards where it had emitted from. He glanced at Eva, then gestured for her to follow him quietly as they headed past a building into an alleyway. The first thing spotted is a little girl, hunched over and dirty.

Eva grabbed onto Dean's arm, stopping him. He glanced back at her, then looked down at his arm. Eva bit her lip awkwardly as she let go of his arm. He directed his attention back to the little girl as he approached her.

"Dean-" Eva started only to be ignored by the Winchester. He continued to approach the little girl slowly. Eva noticed the mangled teddy bear she was clinging onto.

"Little girl?" Dean called out. "Little girl?"

Her only response was quiet sobbing. Eva glanced at Dean warily, crossing her arms as she looked around the alleyway. Graffiti was scribbled everywhere. Only at the sound of the girl screaming and running at Dean with a shard of glass did Eva turn her attention back to him. He grabbed a hold of her, throwing her back down onto the ground, knocking her unconscious as he stared at Eva, incredulous. Eva glanced at the words written across the building behind them: _CROATOAN. _

"Oh, crap," Dean muttered. Eva stepped towards him as several people, all infected with the Croatoan virus come around the corner. They spot the two living things in the alley and race towards them, all screaming. Dean grabbed a hold of Eva's arm as he turned around quickly, running out of the alley. Eva tried not to trip over her feet as she attempted to keep up with him as they near a street, blocked by a chain-link fence.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Eva exclaimed. Dean glanced at her. The mob of the infected were hurrying after them.

"What?"

"I-I can't really climb fences."

Dean sighed, then glanced back at the people. "Well you're gonna learn now." He bent down, ushering for her to start climbing. She jumped as he helped hoist her up, jumping onto the fence after her. The had reached the top and Dean jumped down. Eva was clinging onto the very top. She looked over her shoulder. Some of the Croatoan infected had made it towards the fence and were reaching up for her.

"Eva, jump!" Dean exclaimed, holding out his arms. Eva looked back at him, shut her eyes, and flung herself off the fence, landing on the ground on her two feet. She looked around, then up at Dean.

He grinned. "You're a natural."

Eva gave a small smile but was interrupted as a tank came into view. She grabbed a hold of Dean's arm, racing towards the first hiding place: behind a bush. They crouched out of sight as gunshots sounded throughout the city, all hitting the infected. Avoiding the soldiers, Dean led the way to an alley as they ducked some bullets aimed.

Panting, the two were faced with another fence. Dean pulled out the switchblade he had in his jacket pocket as he cut away at the metal, leaving enough room for the two to squeeze past under. Once they were on the other side, a sign on the other side of the fence read:

_**CROATOAN VIRUS  
>HOT ZONE<br>NO ENTRY  
>BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND<br>AUGUST 1, 2014  
>KANSAS CITY<strong>_

"August first, 2014?" Dean repeated, looking shocked.

Eva glanced back at him as they approached an abandoned car. Opening the hood, Dean hotwires it successfully. He opened the driver's door. Luckily the gas tank was filled.

**XxX**

The radio was static. Dean was driving while Eva checked for cell reception. Dean glanced at her as she shook her head, handing him his phone. She had left her own on the bedside table. Luckily, she didn't leave her glasses. She met his gaze as he turned back to the road.

"That's never a good sign…" Dean mumbled. Eva heard shuffling from the back seat and glanced back in alarm to see Zachariah. She let out a short scream, causing Dean to swerve the car. He slammed on the breaks, turning around to face Zachariah. He was reading from the newspaper.

Dean glared at him. "I thought I smelled your stink on this _Back to the Future _crap." He started the car again, continuing to drive down the street as Eva stared at Zachariah.

"Where's Kaz?" she demanded.

Zachariah looked up casually from the newspaper. "Still sleeping safe and sound in that crap motel. She looked so peaceful, and besides, I'm not ready for her sass at the moment."

"Then you'll get mine, you two-faced bald baby," Eva snapped.

Dean glanced at her, nodding in approval as he muttered, "good one." He turned his attention back to the road as Zachariah looked back at the newspaper.

"_President Palin defends bombing of Houston," _he recited. "Clearly a buyer's market real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports." He turned the page as he paused, looking up from the newspaper. "That's right - no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me."

"How did you find us?" Dean asked.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late-human informants," Zachariah answered. "We've been making inspirational visits to fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

Eva remembered the religious man outside of the motel handing out pamphlets. Kāzia had been nice to him, to which Eva assumed she forgot he was the reason that she and Dean were sent into this future hell.

"The Bible freak in front of the hotel," Dean realized as well. He glanced over at Zachariah before turning back to the road, saying, "he, what? Dropped a dime on us?"

"Onward, Christian soldiers," Zachariah responded with a smile.

"Send us back or you're gonna regret it, Zachey," Eva warned, glaring at him. Zachariah met her gaze evenly.

"Sorry, can't do that."

"Well, you've had your jollies," Dean snapped. "Now send us back, you son of a bitch."

"Oh, you'll get back," Zachariah said, still smiling. "All in good time. We want you to marinate a bit."

Dean glanced at him. "Marinate?"

"Three days, Dean," Zachariah responded. Eva stared at him. "Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean snapped.

"It means your choices have consequences," Zachariah replied, meeting his glare evenly. Dean scoffed, turning around to face the road again as Zachariah added, "this is what happens to the world if you continue to say "no" to Michael. Have a little look-see."

Before Dean had a chance to retort, Zachariah had vanished.

**XxX**

Dean had rushed towards the damaged Impala sitting outside of Camp Chitaqua. "Dean!" Eva hissed, but he had already taken off towards his car.

"Oh, baby, no," he muttered, peering through the driver's door. Eva followed after him, glancing around at the soldiers guarding the gate. He rubbed the hood of his car as he stared at it, looking distraught. "Oh, no, baby - what did they do to you?"

"De-" Eva started, only to be interrupted as the second Dean appeared, indistinguishable by his green military jacket compared to Dean's blue shirt. Dean is hit by the hilt of 2014!Dean's gun and fell to the ground, unconscious. Eva met Dean's gaze as his eyes narrowed.

"Lights out," a man muttered from beside him, doing the same gesture to Eva, being greeted by black.

Waking up again, Eva looked around, pulling on her wrist. She noticed she was handcuffed to a ladder, along with Dean beside her. She glared at 2014!Dean across the room who was cleaning a gun.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered, coming to as well.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think?" 2014!Dean replied, glancing back at the two. "In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you both, here and now?"

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself," Dean replied smartly. Eva merely stared at 2014!Dean.

"Very funny," 2014!Dean muttered, getting up from his chair. He made his way towards the two as Dean sighed.

"Look, man - I'm not shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I know," 2014!Dean responded, his voice harsh. "I did the drill while you both were out. Silver, salt, holy water - nothing. But you know what was funny? You had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance while you're at it?"

Dean stared at him. "Zachariah."

2014!Dean met his gaze. "Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009," Dean responded. "Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future."

2014!Dean continued to stare at Dean and Eva before demanding, "where is he? I want to talk to him."

"I don't know," Dean admitted.

2014!Dean scoffed. "Oh, you don't know."

Dean met his gaze. Eva's head was beginning to spin from the two Deans in the room. "No, I don't know. Look, I just want Eva and I to get back to our own friggin' year, okay?"

2014!Dean was quiet. Eva assumed he was still contemplating the thought that 2009!Dean was sitting in front of him. "Okay, if you're me, then tell me something only I would know."

Dean paused for a moment, then smirked. Eva glanced at him. "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it."

2014!Dean met his gaze evenly. "Touché. So what, Zach zapped you both up here to see how bad it gets?"

Dean shrugged. "I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?"

2014!Dean sighed, sitting back on the chair. "It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that."

_Good thing Kaz isn't here, _Eva thought. She knew her friend would pass out at the thought of zombie-mutants running around. She could barely handle the movie World War Z, let alone live the circumstances.

"What about Sam?" Dean asked, looking at 2014!Dean expectantly. His future self remained silent before replying shortly, "heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it."

Eva saw Dean's face fall. "You weren't with him?"

2014!Dean shook his head. "No… no, me and Sam - we haven't talked in, hell, five years."

Dean frowned. "We never tried to find him?"

2014!Dean turned his back on Eva and Dean. "We had other people to worry about." He started for the door as Dean struggled against the handcuffs.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

2014!Dean glanced back at him over his shoulder. "I got to run an errand."

Dean continued to tug on the handcuff, making a clunking noise against the ladder. "You're just gonna leave us here?"

"Yes," 2014!Dean responded. "I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their heads. The last thing they need is a version of _The Parent Trap. _So, yeah, you both stay locked down."

"Okay, fine," Dean responded as 2014!Dean headed for the door again. "all right, fine. But you don't have to cuff us, man. Oh, come on! You don't trust yourself?"

2014!Dean paused. "No. Absolutely not," he said, disappearing out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Dick," Dean muttered. Eva sighed, then noticed Dean reaching for a nail with his free hand. She made a face as blood began to well from his fingers at attempting to pry the loose nail. Dean noticed her disgust and glanced at her. "What? You wanna get us out of here?"

Eva shook her head as Dean continued to pull the nail out of the floorboard. She sighed, leaning against the ladder, looking up at the ceiling. She wondered what her future self was doing at the moment. And Kāzia's future self too. She glanced back at Dean as he grunted, pulling out the nail, his fingers raw. He unlocked his handcuffs, then unlocked her handcuffs. They fell to the ground as Dean headed for the door, Eva following after him.

Dean sighed as they exited the room, the sunlight bright. He glanced back at Eva who was standing beside him. "Let's go find me," he said, looking around the camp. Eva sighed from beside him as she glanced around as well. Suddenly, Chuck approached them.

"Hey Eva," he nodded towards Eva who looked back at him as Chuck turned towards Dean. "Hey, Dean, you got a second?"

Dean frowned, glancing back at Eva who shrugged. He turned to Chuck. "No - yes. Uh, I-I guess. Hi, Chuck."

Chuck nodded. "Hi. So, uh, listen, we're pretty good with on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and - hygiene supplies. People are _not _gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?"

Dean merely stared at him. "I-I don't know." He glanced back at Eva who shook her head, not knowing what to say either. He looked back at Chuck, who was waiting for his reply expectantly. "Maybe, uh, share? You know, like a kibbutz."

Chuck nodded, then frowned, looking back up at Dean. "Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?"

Dean nodded, smiling, obviously not knowing what was going on. "Absolutely. And I will be."

Chuck nodded again, then looked past Dean. "Uh-oh."

Dean frowned, then turned around just in time to dodge a hit from a woman who looked pretty pissed off. "Whoa!" Dean exclaimed, stepping backwards. "Jeez, easy lady!" He then proceeded to grab a hold of Eva, hiding behind her. Eva glanced back at him, then sighed. The woman stopped, still pissed as she looked at Eva, then to Dean.

"Risa," Chuck said, greeting the woman.

Risa was still pretty mad. She continued to glare daggers at Dean. "You spent the night in Jane's cabin, didn't you?"

Dean looked confused still. He glanced at Chuck for help. "Did I?" When Chuck nodded in response, Risa grabbed a hold of Eva, throwing her to the side. She ran into Chuck who helped steady her balance as Risa glared dangerously at Dean.

"I thought we had a 'connection'!" She exclaimed, air-quoting the word.

Dean swallowed nervously. "Well, I'm sure that we do."

"Yeah?" Risa asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Um," Eva started, only to be cut off by Risa.

"Screw you," she spat at Dean. She glanced at Eva and gave her a small nod. "Hey, Eves." She glared at Dean once more before storming off, still muttering things under her breath.

"Oh, jeez, I'm being busted for stuff that I haven't even done yet," Dean muttered. Chuck frowned.

"What?"

Dean cleared his throat, meeting Chuck's gaze with a smile. "Uh, never mind. Hey, Chuck… is… Cas still here?" he asked, changing the topic.

Chuck nodded, pointing in the direction of another cabin. "Yeah, I don't think Cas is going anywhere."

Dean frowned, then exchanged a look with Eva as they headed for the cabin.

**XxX**

2014!Castiel is seated in a circle surrounded by several women. Eva looked at each one of them - Kāzia was nowhere to be seen.

"So, in this way," 2014!Castiel was saying. He hadn't noticed Dean and Eva enter and were waiting by the doorway as he continued, "we're each a fragment of total perception - just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind." He grinned as he added, "now, the key to this total perception - it's um, it's surprisingly physical." He finally glanced up, noticing Eva and Dean waiting. He turned back to the women. "Oh, excuse me ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader and his deputy for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?"

The women all nodded, leaving for the other door. Dean made a face at the word "orgy", along with Eva, as 2014!Castiel watched them leave, still sitting on the floor.

"You're all so beautiful," he grinned, nodding to them as they finally disappeared. He rose to his feet, stretching.

Dean exchanged a look with Eva as they approached 2014!Castiel. "What are you?" Dean asked. 2014!Castiel glanced at them as he added, "a hippie?"

2014!Castiel sighed. "I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me."

Dean exchanged another look with Eva before turning back to 2014!Castiel. "Cas, we need to talk."

2014!Castiel looked at Dean, then Eva, before his eyes widen. "Whoa… strange."

Dean frowned. "What?"

"You… are not you…" 2014!Castiel glanced at Eva before adding, "at least, not you now, anyway."

Dean looked slightly relieved. "No! Yeah, yes, exactly."

"What year are you from?" 2014!Castiel asked, frowning.

"2009," Eva replied.

"Who did this to you?" 2014!Castiel continued to question. He paused for a moment before adding, "is it Zachariah?"

Dean nodded fervently. "Yeah."

2014!Castiel nodded slowly, looking thoughtful. "Interesting…"

Rolling his eyes, Dean sighed. "Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fantastic. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly us back to our page on the calendar?"

2014!Castiel sighed, shrugging. "I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice." He then laughed awkwardly, stumbling slightly. Eva noticed his eyes were bloodshot.

"What, are you stoned?" Dean asked, peering closely at him.

2014!Castiel paused before nodding. "Uh, generally, yes."

Dean stared at him. "What happened to you?"

2014!Castiel shrugged before grinning. "Life."

Kāzia then stormed into the room, her hair done different with bangs parting to two different sides and it was to her shoulders.

"Hey, Cas, I was wonder-" she paused when she spotted Dean and Eva in the room, then her eyes narrowed. 2014!Castiel stood there, awkward, as 2014!Kāzia approached them, staring at both Dean and Eva.

"Hey, Kaz-"

"Don't talk to me," Kāzia spat suddenly. She glanced at Dean warily until her expression turned into a harsh glare. Before Eva could say anything, Kāzia had brought her hand up to Dean's face, smacking it harshly.

Dean stared at her, incredulous. Eva noticed a red hand mark appearing where Kāzia had slapped him.

"What the-"

"Fuck you," Kāzia spat. Dean stared at her.

"What? Kaz, what the-"

"Don't call me that," 2014!Kāzia snapped, interrupting him again. Eva noticed the harsh look in her friend's eyes - was this even Kāzia? She then turned her attention to Eva, her eyes dark. She then looked back at 2014!Castiel. "Nevermind, I'll talk to you later."

2014!Castiel nodded. Before 2014!Kāzia could leave, he called after her, "oh, Kaz, are you gonna stay for the orgy?"

"Not this time, Cas," 2014!Kāzia called over her shoulder as she slammed the door behind her.

**XxX**

After 2014!Dean had shot a soldier, 2009!Dean confronting him, revealing that 2009!Eva and 2009!Dean were present in 2014, 2014!Dean had to explain to 2009!Dean and 2009!Eva what was going on, finally revealing that 2014!Dean had the Colt once more and was going to kill the devil.

Risa was standing between the two Evas. 2014!Eva had been nicer to Eva than 2014!Kāzia was. Eva attempted to question her future self what made Kāzia so cold in 2014 but 2014!Eva didn't seem to want to talk about it. Eva decided to not question herself any further since she hated being pressed to answer something she didn't want and decided to change the topic as well. Risa had approached the two, asking if they thought Dean liked her.

"So he's still a player in 2014," Eva muttered. She shrugged. "Shocker."

Risa sighed. "But… I really felt a connection, you know? That moment when our skins touched-"

"Blah blah blah!" both Evas exclaimed, covering their ears. Risa glanced at them, and sighed. "I swear you're such a child… " she muttered.

2014!Eva grinned, glancing at 2009!Eva. The only difference between the two was that 2014!Eva wasn't wearing glasses, but instead, contacts - something 2009!Eva would never dream of doing.

2014!Dean set the Colt on the table in headquarters. Risa stared at it, stepping forward. She glanced at 2014!Dean. "That's it? That's the Colt?"

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it," 2014!Dean responded.

"Great," Risa grinned fakely. "Have we got anything that can _find _Lucifer?" She then proceeded to glare at 2014!Dean, turning swifty on her heel back to her spot between the two Evas.

2014!Dean frowned. "Are you okay?"

Dean leaned in towards 2014!Dean. "We, uh, were in Jane's, uh, cabin last night. And apparently we… and Risa have a connection?"

2014!Dean glanced at 2009!Dean, glaring. "You wanna shut up?"

Dean raised his hands in surrender. "We don't have to find Lucifer," 2014!Dean continued. "We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

Risa sighed, arms crossed. "So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?"

"Oh, trust me," 2014!Dean responded. "He wasn't lying."

Risa narrowed her eyes. "And you know this how?"

"Our fearless leader," 2014!Castiel piped up, "I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth."

"Torture?" Dean asked, incredulous. He stared at 2014!Dean. "Oh, so, we're torturing again."

2014!Dean looked at 2009!Dean, warningly.

Dean shrugged. "No, that's - that's good. Classy."

2014!Castiel let out a hearty laugh, causing 2014!Dean to glare at him instead. 2014!Castiel met his gaze evenly. "What? I like past you."

2014!Dean sighed, returning to the main topic. "Lucifer is here. Now, I know the block and I know the building."

2014!Castiel let out a sigh as well. "Oh, good - it's right in the middle of a hot zone."

"Crawling with Croats, yeah," 2014!Dean replied. "You saying my plan is reckless?"

2014!Castiel shrugged. "Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?"

2014!Dean met his gaze evenly. "Yes."

2014!Castiel sighed, shrugging. "Alright, if you don't like me using "reckless" I could use "insouciant", maybe."

2014!Dean glared at him, heading for the door. He glanced back at the others. "Are you coming?"

2014!Castiel sighed again. "Of course," he glanced back at 2009!Dean. "But why is he? I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?"

"He's coming," 2014!Dean ordered. 2014!Castiel nodded.

"Okay, well, uh, I'll get the grunts moving."

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight," 2014!Dean added. 2014!Castiel nodded.

"All righty," he said, heading for the door, followed by Risa and 2014!Eva. Dean stared at his future self.

"Why are you taking me?" he asked.

"Relax. You'll be fine," 2014!Dean replied. "Zach's taking care of you, right?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Dean retorted. "I want to know what's going on."

Eva shuffled her feet awkwardly, knowing where this was going. 2014!Dean shrugged. "Yeah, okay. You both are coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother."

"Sam?" Dean frowned. "I thought you said he was dead."

"Sam didn't die in Detroit," 2014!Dean explained. "He said 'yes'."

Dean stared. "'Yes'?"

A long silence followed as Dean attempted to process what had been said. His eyes widened in realization as he exclaimed, "wait, you mean-"

"That's right," 2014!Dean cut him off. "The big 'yes'. To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

Dean looked incredulous. He met 2014!Dean's gaze, eyes wide. "Why would he do that?"

2014!Dean shrugged. "Wish I knew. But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And now you see it - the whole damn thing, how bad it gets - so you can do it different."

Dean frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back to oh-nine?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

2014!Dean met Dean's gaze evenly. "Well, when you get back home - you say 'yes', you hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael."

Dean stared at him. "That's crazy. If I let him in, Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet."

"Look around you, man," 2014!Dean snapped. He gestured widely with his arms as he added, "half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it all over again, I would say 'yes' in a heartbeat."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "So why don't you?"

"I've tried!" 2014!Dean exclaimed. He slammed his fist against the table in frustration. "I've shouted 'yes' until I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just - left - and gave up! It's too late for me, but for you-"

"Oh, no," Dean interrupted. "There's going to be no way."

2014!Dean nodded, scoffing slightly. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong, Dean. I was wrong. I'm begging you. Say yes."

A pause followed before Dean met his future self's gaze evenly. 2014!Dean nodded slowly, understanding. "But you won't. 'Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?"

**/**

**these chapters are getting way longer than they were at the beginning of the series, haha! aren't you all proud of me? anyways, you all know the drill! review, fave and follow if you haven't already, and thanks so so much for reading! btw, for those of you who thought dean was drunk in the last chapter, he wasn't haha. he was just happy and slightly intoxicated but not so much he'd be drunk - i think it was stated by dean himself in the show that it would take a lot more than just two drinks to get him really drunk. :-) thanks again for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

"There," 2014!Dean stated, pointing towards the building. Eva, Dean, 2014!Castiel, 2014!Eva, 2014!Kāzia, Risa and a few other soldiers were following behind him, scanning the area. Eva was holding the gun given to her by her future counterpart awkwardly - it was big, super heavy, and she knew if she tried to aim it she would accidentally shoot one of her comrades. "Second-floor window," 2014!Dean added as they neared closer. "We go in there.

"You sure about this?" Risa asked, looking at him warily.

2014!Dean nodded. "They'll never see us coming. Trust me." He glanced at the rest of the patrol. "Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five."

"Hey, uh, me," Eva heard Dean call to his future self. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" 2014!Dean made his way towards 2009!Dean, giving Eva a chance to question her own future self. Ever since Kāzia had snapped rudely at her and Dean, she hadn't shook off that nagging feeling that something really bad happened.

"Uh… hey, me," Eva said awkwardly, making her way towards 2014!Eva. She glanced back at her, smiling slightly.

"Hey me," she replied, looking back up at the building. Eva noticed 2014!Kāzia was speaking in low voices with 2014!Castiel and Risa. Eva glanced back at her future self who was now looking back at her, waiting for a response.

Eva cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um… about Kaz-"

"Kāzia is nothing of my concern," 2014!Eva interrupted. She glanced back at the building then looked back at Eva as she added, "at least, she wishes that Dean and I weren't."

Eva stared at herself. "What do you mean?"

2014!Eva sighed. "If I talk about it I'll just piss myself off even more. I regret it every hour of every day, but Kāzia thinks I'm just lying to make myself feel better."

Eva was now more confused than ever. She opened her mouth to interrogate herself more, only to be interrupted by 2014!Eva as she continued, "we were on a mission, two years back. The Croatoan virus was breaking out more than ever and Kaz and I knew that the only way to stop it was to confront Lucifer himself and tell him that we would help assist him in whatever dumb plan he had. Let's just say… Luci didn't need us anymore. He sent a ton of demons and Croats on Dean, myself and Kāzia and it was a tough battle. We lost a few soldiers to the Croats and having to exorcise demons and watch out for infected people? I'm surprised Dean and I made it out-"

"What do you mean Dean and I made it out?" Eva asked, narrowing her eyes. She would never abandon Kāzia.

2014!Eva met her gaze, her eyes watering slightly as she looked away. "There were too many. The demons had got a hold of Kāzia and even though we killed all the Croats, Lucifer promised us that there would be no stopping him." 2014!Eva took a breath as she added, "he then waved his hand and another wave of Croats made their way out. The demons threw Kāzia at them and she was cornered. I begged Dean to go and help her but Dean said we had to leave… Kāzia was screaming and crying and pleading but Dean dragged me away. I don't know how Kāzia managed to shoot or get away from all the Croats, but once she returned back to base camp four days after I knew that our friendship was done."

Eva stared at her future self. She would never do something so selfish, and she couldn't believe Dean would just abandon Kāzia like that. She glanced back at 2014!Kāzia, who was now finished talking with 2014!Castiel and was watching the building suspiciously. Eva glanced back at 2014!Eva.

"It didn't help that Dean accused Kāzia of being infected either," 2014!Eva added, her eyes glazing over slightly from the memories. "God… the look in her eyes when she heard him accuse her like that. I've never seen Kaz look that vulnerable in all her life. And it was my fault. When Kāzia snapped at him that she obviously wasn't infected, Dean had told her that's what every infected person says and attempted to shoot her in the head right then and there. If it wasn't for Chuck, Kāzia would have been dead."

Eva remained silent as her future self continued, "and I just stood there - I should have been the one to step in instead of Chuck… but I didn't. I was scared - Dean had turned into the hard-headed, cold person I remember watching during the apocalypse. I didn't want to be kicked out of the group… and Dean wanted to protect the rest of us…" 2014!Eva's voice trailed off and the conversation died. Eva remained silent, not wanting to continue the discussion either. She felt sick. She would _never _do that in her entire life - she knew it had to be some mistake.

Eva glanced over at 2014!Dean and 2009!Dean arguing. She knew that 2014!Dean had set a trap for the others. She glanced back at 2014!Kāzia who was watching the two suspiciously. Surely her future self and Kāzia wouldn't let these innocent people (including Cas) be the live bait. Glancing back at 2014!Eva, she noticed her future self was also watching 2014!Dean warily.

"You know what's gonna happen, right?" Eva asked, her voice slightly meek.

2014!Eva glanced at her and sighed. "Yeah."

"And you're not gonna stop it?"

2014!Eva hesitated before sighing again. "Yeah."

A silence followed as Eva glanced back at 2014!Dean and 2009!Dean. 2014!Dean had already slugged the other Dean across the face. No one else seemed to notice except for 2014!Eva, 2014!Kāzia and Eva herself. She gawked at her future self when she noticed she had merely turned her head. 2014!Kāzia remained where she was standing, the sound of her weapon clicking off the safety seeming to echo throughout the place they were standing.

"Let's move," she muttered, leading the way into the trap. Eva glanced back at 2014!Dean who was giving her a dark look.

"Get moving," he ordered.

"No," Eva responded. She glanced back as the rest of the soldiers disappeared beyond the fence. She met 2014!Dean's gaze evenly. "I'm not gonna get myself killed in there. What's gonna happen to 2014!Eva if I do that?"

2014!Dean met her gaze evenly, then scoffed. Eva opened her mouth to say something, only to be hilt in the head with 2014!Dean's gun, causing her to fall backwards onto the ground, her vision blackening.

**XxX**

Eva awoke again to the sound of gunshots coming from the other building. Dean, who had also risen from beside her, was already up on his feet heading towards the sound. Eva quickly stumbled to her feet, following after him as the sound of thunder crashing followed them. Once lighting struck, Eva spotted 2014!Dean on the ground, a white shoe holding down his neck. 2014!Dean opened his eyes, seeing Eva and Dean before the someone with the white shoe shifted their weight, 2014!Dean's neck snapping audibly.

The man clad in white turned around. Eva swallowed nervously as the face of Sam was revealed, but not quite Sam.

"Lucifer," she muttered. She glanced warily at Dean to see that the brother had been staring at him, terrified.

"Oh," Lucifer smiled simply as if snapping 2014!Dean's neck never happened. He stepped towards Eva and Dean. "Hello, Dean."

Dean continued to gawk at Lucifer. Eva looked at the ground, feeling the rush of feels consume her. She couldn't even begin to believe what it must feel like for Dean to see his brother in this state. Looking at Lucifer now, it made her feel sick as well to see Sam's face in replace of the devil.

"Aren't you a surprise," Lucifer commented. Another sound of thunder and lighting. Eva looked up, noticing the sky was clearer than ever.

"You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?" Lucifer questioned. Eva and Dean turned around to face the devil who merely smiled back at them.

"Well, go ahead," Dean said. He met Lucifer's gaze evenly as he added, "kill me."

"Kill you?" Lucifer echoed. He glanced back at the dead body of 2014!Dean before glancing back at 2009!Dean. "Wouldn't that be a little… redundant?"

"R-Raphael," Eva suddenly stammered. Dean and Lucifer glanced at her as she took a breath, "Raphael said that you brought Kaz and I-"

"Oh, he did, didn't he?" Lucifer interrupted. He smiled as he stepped towards Eva, the simple smile still across his face. Eva avoided trying to look at him: she didn't want to see Sam smiling down on her when it wasn't even him. "I can't say he was lying," Lucifer continued. Eva still avoided his gaze.

"Why us…?" she asked, her voice barely coming out as whisper. She felt her hands shaking and took another deep breath, willing away her upcoming panic attack. "Why Kaz and I?" She closed her eyes, still avoiding looking the devil in the eye. She didn't think it was possible for her to feel this scared: after all, it was just a tv show, wasn't it? This wasn't real. It _couldn't _be real. After all, it was impossible for it all to be real.

Before she had chance to react, Lucifer had grabbed a hold of Eva's face, bringing it up so she could make eye contact with him. Her eyes had opened in shock as she stared into Sam's once kind, hazel eyes. They were now darkened with the devil.

"There were many fangirls, I know," Lucifer said. Eva's whole body was now shaking as he added, "but there was something… _special _about you and Kāzia - something I need. A… _rebellious _trait."

Eva stared at him in silence. Rebellious? She never thought herself to rebellious, not ever. Aside from the time she stabbed Ruby in anger and snapped at her future self, she didn't recall herself to ever act out. She usually stayed quiet during school and spent most of her time drawing and posting her drawings on social media. And she knew for a fact that Kāzia always followed the rules as well.

"I'm sorry, it must be painful for you to see me in this state," Lucifer commented. He glanced at Dean as well as he added, "speaking to me in this… shape. But it had to be your brother, Dean." Lucifer glanced at Eva as he added, "it had to be your lover."

"My what?" Eva managed to say.

Lucifer released her face as he sighed, turning towards a rose bush where a single rose was in bloom. "When Sam said yes to me, he begged me to make sure you were alive. Even now, I made sure you were captured before I sent the others to their deaths." Lucifer glanced back at her, still smiling. "I'm sorry - I really am." He started towards Dean as he added, "but it just had to be Sam." Reaching forward, he attempted to reassure the Winchester by grabbing a hold of shoulder, but Dean moved back. Lucifer met his gaze for a moment before heading towards the rose bush again.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," Lucifer murmured. Eva watched as he brought up a finger to stroke one of the petals of the rose as he added, "what do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know," Dean replied. "Deep-fry the planet, maybe?"

Lucifer frowned, turning away from the rose to meet Dean's gaze. "Why?" he asked, looking subtly confused. Dean remained silent as Lucifer turned his gaze to Eva, who looked down immediately. "Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion ways… the last perfect handiwork of God."

Dean and Eva continued to remain silent as Lucifer asked, "you ever heard of the story of how I fell from grace?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, good, God, you're not gonna tell us a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile."

Lucifer ignored his comment. "You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then he created…" a smirk appeared on his face as he added, "you. The little… hairless apes. And then he asked us all to bow down before you - to love you. More than him. And I said, "Father, I can't." I said, "these humans are flawed, murderous." And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing," he gestured towards the earth surrounding them, "and how many of you blame me for it."

Dean scoffed. "You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are."

Eva nodded shortly in response as Lucifer stared at them.

"What am I then, Dean?"

"You're the same thing, only bigger," Dean responded. "The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing all my life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego."

Lucifer merely smiled in response. "I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you." He glanced at Eva as he nodded to her. "Goodbye. We'll meet again soon." Turning on his heel, he began to walk away. Dean started forward, angrily.

"You better kill me now!" he exclaimed, jaw clenched.

Lucifer turned around, staring at Dean. "Pardon?"

"You better kill me now," Dean repeated. "Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop."

"I know you won't," Lucifer replied, smiling slightly. "I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Not even the help from your dynamic duo can help you," he glanced at Eva pointedly before turning back to Dean. "Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up here. I win. I will always win."

Dean shook his head. "You're wrong."

"See you in five years, Dean." Another crack of thunder and split of lighting and Lucifer was gone. Eva headed towards Dean who was still obviously pissed. He glanced at Eva before turning around, both of them facing Zachariah. The angel lifted his hands, bringing up two fingers to Dean and Eva's forehead.

In a flash, Eva and Dean were back in the motel room. Eva was seated at the table while Dean was leaning against the kitchenette sink, glaring pointedly at Zachariah who was standing in front of him. Eva glanced at Kāzia's bed - her friend wasn't there, but the sound of the shower running in the bathroom signaled where she was.

"Well if it isn't the Ghost of Christmas screw you," Dean commented, gaining Eva's attention. She glanced at the two as Zachariah narrowed his eyes.

"Enough," Zachariah said, his voice dark. "Enough, Dean. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes."

"How do I know this whole thing isn't another one of your tricks?" Dean questioned. "Some angel hocus-pocus?"

"The time for tricks is over," Zachariah answered. "Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die."

"Like hell he would," Eva snapped, standing up. Zachariah and Dean glanced at her as she stepped in front of Dean protectively. She reached up with a finger to push up her glasses as she added, "whatever crap you're gonna say it's not gonna work."

Zachariah glanced at her then looked back up at Dean. Eva looked over her shoulder at the Winchester as he continued to remain silent, considering what Zachariah had said.

"Nah," he finally said, arms crossed over his chest.

Zachariah's eyes widened slightly. "'Nah'?" he echoed in disbelief. "You telling me you brats haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, we've learned your lesson all right," Dean replied, meeting Zachariah's gaze evenly. "Just not the one you wanted to teach."

Before Zachariah had a chance to respond, Dean had vanished. Eva glanced around the room, then sighed. Castiel had forgot something.

"Tell Dean this, Eva," Zachariah said suddenly. Eva glanced at him awkwardly, then nodded. "If he doesn't say yes to Michael, all hell is gonna break loose."

"Hasn't it already?" Eva asked. Zachariah met her gaze then scoffed, disappearing in a flutter of wings. Eva glanced around the room, then the bathroom door opened. Kāzia exited out, still in pajama shorts and a t-shirt, her hair sopping wet. Upon seeing Eva, she nodded to her, saying a "oh, hey Eves", as she attempted to wring out the water with a small bath towel.

"Kaz…" Eva stared at her friend as if she'd seen a ghost. Kāzia looked at her weirdly.

"Uh… yeah?"

Before Kāzia had a chance to respond, Eva had flung herself at her, hugging her tightly. Kāzia let out a shriek of alarm as Eva squeezed her tightly.

"I'll never leave you behind, Kaz, I promise!" she exclaimed, hugging her even tighter.

"What?" Kāzia asked. She gasped sharply, attempting to push Eva off her. "Eves… you crushing my lungs…"

Eva let go quickly. "Sorry! Sorry…" she watched as Kāzia continued to wring out the water before grinning. "Do you know what episode we're on?"

Kāzia shrugged. "I don't know… Free to be You and Me?" she wondered out loud, sitting down on the bed as she still attempted to dry out her thick hair. Eva sat down beside her, shaking her head.

"We just passed that one."

Kāzia shrugged. "Oh… uh… what's the one after that?" she frowned.

"Um, the one where we meet 2014!Dean, 2014!Cas, etc.," Eva explained quickly. Kāzia nodded as she continued to dry out her hair, the water droplets falling on the old carpet, staining it even more.

"Oh, cool. I wonder what 2014!Kāzia is like… she's probably hella cool."

Eva hesitated before nodding slowly. "Yeah… she is."

Kāzia glanced at her, frowning. "What do you mean?" Eva opened her mouth to respond but Kāzia cut her off, realization dawning upon her. "Oh god, you've gotta be kidding me… you and Dean ditched me?"

Eva shrugged. "Sorry… I didn't want to go in the first place but…"

Kāzia sighed. She threw the wet towel across the room so it landed on the other motel bed. She glanced back at Eva. "What happened? Did you…?"

Eva shook her head. "No… I didn't stop anything… but… " Eva's voice trailed off. She wondered if she should comment on what would happen to their friendship, then realized it didn't matter. Zachariah did kind of exaggerate it all anyway.

Kāzia frowned. "What?"

Eva shook her head, smiling. "It's nothing."

Kāzia frowned, still staring at Eva suspiciously then sighed, rising to her feet. She glanced around the motel room then looked back at Eva. "Where's Dean?"

"With Cas."

"So Zachey was here?" asked Kāzia.

Eva nodded. "Yeah… unfortunately."

"So that means… Sammy's coming back." Eva remained silent at Kāzia's words, then slowly nodded.

"Yeah… he is."

"That's… a good thing, right?" Kāzia asked. Eva looked up at her to see her friend frowning. "I mean… he needs to come back-"

"Yeah." Eva cut her off. "It's just… I met Satan."

Kāzia stared at her then giggled. Eva frowned. "What? I did! He was in 2014-"

"Yeah, I know, Eves. It's just… someone who didn't know what Supernatural was would think that's crazy," she snorted, grabbing the wet towel and heading towards the bathroom. After throwing it into the laundry bin, she entered the main room again. "When do you think Dean'll be back?"

Eva shrugged. "Soon, hopefully." Kāzia nodded in response as an awkward silence fell between the two. Kāzia cleared her throat.

"So… um… how was 2014?"

"Oh, y'know… just a few Croats… Satan clad in white… the usual," Eva said. Kāzia nodded.

"Fun."

Eva nodded as well. "Yeah…" her voice trailed off as she delved into her thoughts. She wondered if she should ask Kāzia yet again about whether or not this was reality or not… but she already knew Kāzia's answer to that: another fit of crying. She frowned, remembering what Lucifer had said to her: he had chosen her and Kāzia specifically. She glanced up at her friend to see her attempting to comb her knotted hair. Eva sighed, looking back at her hands. She could only hope that what Lucifer had said to her in 2014 was all just apart of Zachariah's doing.

**/**

**i've typed a lot of these chapters when i should have been studying for my exam, but oh well - i'm already failing that class anyway, ahha. anyways, thanks so much for your past reviews on the story (i'm so glad you guys like it, haha. i never expected so many people to show an interest in it when i first published it), and you all know the drill! Review (long ones if you can), fave and follow if you haven't already and i hope you all have a lovely day! thanks again for reading. :-) **


	38. Chapter 38

**[ **_Changing Channels _**]**

Supernatural _is filmed before a live studio audience. _

At the sound of the refrigerator closing, Kāzia looked up from her spot. The sound of applause echoed throughout the room. After the fridge closes, Dean turned around, being faced with another round of applause. He glanced at Kāzia, grinning but obviously confused as he made his way towards the table. Kāzia glanced at the sandwich placed on it. It was about a foot tall.

"I'm gonna need a bigger mouth," Dean commented. Laughter followed his response as he glanced at Kāzia again.

Before Kāzia had a chance to say anything, Sam and Eva had entered through the door. The applause started up again upon them entering and they made their way towards Kāzia and Eva.

"Hey there, Sam, Eves, what's happening?" Dean said upon them walking in. He crossed over to them as they stopped in front of him.

"Oh nothing… um…" Sam glanced at Eva.

"Just the end of the world," Eva said awkwardly. The laughter track rang out again as Eva glanced at Kāzia. Sam noticed the sandwich on the table.

"You're gonna need a bigger mouth," he commented to Dean. More laughter.

"Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?" asked Sam. Dean gave him a 'busted' expression. More laughter.

"Oh, yeah. All kinds of research. All night." At the sound of his words, the bathroom door opens. A woman in a bikini walks out. Wolf whistles sound instead of laughter. Kāzia glanced at Eva warily who returned her look with a shrug.

"Oh, Dean…" the woman said. Sam glanced at her, then turned to Dean.

"We have some more research to do," Dean admitted to Sam.

Sam folded his arms, narrowing his eyes. "Dean…"

The laugh track sounded again. Dean turned towards the camera, a strained smile on his face.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed.

As the laugh track sounded again, Kāzia let out a sigh. Sam headed towards her, pointing to the sandwich. "Did you make that, Kaz?" Laughter again.

Kāzia glanced at him. "No, because a woman doesn't need to be a slave to mankind." An awkward silence followed her sentence as she glanced out to the invisible audience. "Oh, come on! That was funny!" Silence still followed her. She glanced at Dean, Eva and Sam who were still smiling, strained, yet their eyes betrayed the confusion they were faced with.

"That's it," Kāzia said, standing up suddenly. The table toppled over somehow, causing the sandwich to collapse on her, staining her clothes. Laughter.

Kāzia glared pointedly at the audience. "Oh, so you'll laugh at that?"

**XxX**

"_All on-duty interns please report to station five south," _an overhead intercom was announcing. "_All on-duty interns please report to station five south." _

Kāzia glanced at the tv while Dean grinned as the doctor and intern began to make out. Kāzia frowned, then looked at him.

"Is that Grey's Anatomy?" she asked. Dean nodded, then noticed she was talking to him and glanced at her.

"What? No. It's the hospital show, _Dr. Sexy M.D._ I think it's based off the book." Dean looked back at the tv.

Sam frowned. He was standing in the kitchen along with Eva who had retrieved a water bottle from the bridge. "When did you hit menopause?" he asked, making his way towards Dean and Kāzia.

Dean shrugged. "It's called channel surfing." He reached for the remote, turning off the tv as Sam made his way towards the bed, grabbing his suit jacket off of it and putting it on. Kāzia adjusted her own tie, frowning. Dean noticed her struggling and made his way towards her, taking her hands and replace them with his own, attempting to straighten the tangled tie she had made.

"Y'know, Kaz," Dean commented as he made a loop. "It's usually the woman that ties the man's tie."

Kāzia shrugged as he finished. She glanced at her tie, frowned, then loosened it slightly so it hung casually around her neck. "Yeah, well, I'm gender neutral."

Dean laughed lightly under his breath at her response, then shook his head as he glanced at Sam. Sam had just barely finished adjusting his own tie as he nodded at Dean.

"You ready?" Dean asked, glancing at Eva who had set the half-drunken water bottle on the kitchen counter.

"Are you?" Sam asked. Dean answered by grabbing the keys to the Impala, heading for the door.

**XxX**

The officer squinted at the four FBI agents presented in front of him. Kāzia remained still as he continued to scrutinize them.

"One more time," the officer finally said, straightening up on his chair, but still glaring suspiciously at the Winchesters and the girls. "The FBI is here _why, _exactly?"

Dean shrugged. "Might have to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off."

The officer scoffed. "Bill Randolph died from a bear attack."

"How sure are you," Sam started, the officer glancing at him, "that it was a bear?"

"What else would it be?"

"Well, whatever it was," sighed Dean, "it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door, followed him up the stairs and killed him in his bedroom."

The officer swallowed uncertainly, not meeting Dean's gaze as he glanced down at his desk, subconsciously playing with his pen.

"Is that common for a bear to do that?" Dean pressed when the officer gave him no answer.

"Depends on how pissed it is," the officer finally grumbled. "Look, the Randolphs live way up in the high country. You got trout runs to make a grown man weep." After a moment's pause, he added, "and bears."

Kāzia exchanged a confused look with Eva as they glanced back at the officer.

"Right," Sam said slowly, exchanging a look with the other "agents" present. He looked back to the officer as he continued, "what about Mrs Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing."

"Yes, she did," the officer sighed, sounding slightly exasperated. "My heart goes out to that poor woman."

Kāzia frowned. "She said bear…?"

"Kathy Randolph went through hell of a trauma. She's confused."

Sam frowned also, exchanging another look with Dean.

"What did she say?"

**XxX**

After entering the room where Kathy Randolph was seated, Kāzia could already see the tired ghost of trauma on her face. Her eyes were sunken in and her hands shaking. She glanced at the four FBI agents timidly, then took a deep breath as they pulled a few chairs to sit across from her.

"No…" Kathy shook her head, obviously in denial. "It must have been a bear." She glanced up, meeting Kāzia's gaze then looking at the others. "I mean, what else could it have been?"

"Mrs Randolph," Sam pressed, his voice gentle and welcoming. "What do you think it was?"

Kathy remained silent for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "No I… I remember clearly now. It was definitely a bear."

"We're sure it was," Dean nodded. "But see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw."

Kathy paused before shaking her head in denial again. "It's impossible…" she muttered. "But… I could have sworn I saw… the Incredible Hulk."

"The Incredible Hulk," Sam repeated, glancing at Eva.

"Bana or Norton?" asked Dean. Sam gave him a look but the older Winchester ignored it as he looked at Kathy intently.

"Oh, no, those movies were terrible," Kathy shook her head. "The TV Hulk."

"Lou Ferrigno," Dean grinned, glancing at Kāzia. She merely rolled her eyes in response at his nerdiness as he looked back at Kathy.

"Yes."

"Spiky-hair, Lou Ferrigno," Dean said, motioning with his hand to his own hair. Kathy nodded. "Huh," Dean muttered, turning to face Sam, exchanging a look with him.

"You think I'm crazy…" Kathy said, her expression fading. She glanced back down at her hands. Kāzia exchanged a look with Eva before turning to the woman.

"No, they don't," she said. She looked pointedly at the brothers.

"Uh, yeah," Dean said awkwardly, glancing at Kathy. "It's just… is there any reason why Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, have a grudge against your husband?"

"No," Kathy replied, shaking her head.

"No." Dean repeated, nodding. He glanced at the girls, then looked at Sam, rising to his feet. "Thank you, Mrs Randolph, that's all we need to know."

Kathy glanced up at him, then nodded again. Kāzia glanced at the woman once more before following after Eva and the Winchesters.

"That was hella rude," Kāzia commented upon leaving the room.

Dean scoffed. "Incredible Hulk? Really?"

"She's telling the truth," Eva muttered. Dean glanced at her, then looked at Sam. The younger brother merely shrugged.

"We could always check the house," Sam offered.

"Yeah, you do that," Dean replied. Kāzia exchanged an awkward look with Eva as the two followed the Winchesters back to the Impala. As they got into the car, Kāzia took to her usual habit of looking out of the window and delving into her thoughts. She had been considering Raphael's words for the past few days and she was surprised that she could even sleep at night: just the thought of Lucifer - even if he may be just a playoff of Satan in a mere tv show - wanting to use her and Eva for information…? It didn't make sense. And yet, it still scared the crap out of her.

Eva cleared her throat awkwardly causing Kāzia to glance at her. Eva made a motion saying _talk to me later _to which Kāzia responded with a short nod. She knew that Eva was thinking the same thing.

**From: **Eva

_Ok I lied I can't wait any longer_

**To: **Eva

_what's up_

**From: **Eva

_WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO SATAN WANTS US I'M KINDA SCARED_

**To: **Eva

_we're like soulmates i was thinking the same thing_

**From: **Eva

_Omg. But seriously, what are we gonna do? _

**To: **Eva

_idk… not be his play toys? _

**From: **Eva

_Yeah, no duh_

Kāzia glanced up from her phone, looking uncertainly at the brothers. Sam was looking out the passenger's window while Dean was concentrated on driving. Kāzia forced herself to look away as she quickly typed her reply:

**To: **Eva

_well… i guess we'll find out in this season's finale _

**From: **Eva

_I'm gonna piss myself _

**To: **Eva

_oh no, don't do that. just imagine what an embarrassing story that would be to your children when sam tells them _

**From: **Eva

_OMG SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP_ _yOU ARE EVIL_

**To: **Eva

_I only tell the truth darling _

**From: **Eva

_Darling's my thing :/_

**To: **Eva

_um it was both our thing _

**From: **Eva

_Whatever darling _

**XxX**

"You actually _like _the Trickster?" Dean frowned at the two girls in confusion. Kāzia exchanged a look with Eva, shrugging.

"He's my favorite ar-"

"-arrogant asshole!" Kāzia interrupted before Eva could finish. Dean glanced at Eva accusingly before looking at Kāzia who met his gaze evenly. "Like, he's kinda funny."

Sam sighed. "Let's just talk to him, Dean."

Dean turned to him. "What?"

"Think about it," Sam explained, walking over to one of the motel beds and sitting at the edge of it. He rubbed his eyes before adding, "he's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him."

Dean scoffed, then met Sam's gaze once more, eyes widening slightly upon seeing Sam's serious expression.

"For what?"

"Okay," Sam sighed again, realizing Dean wasn't buying it. "Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song - maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates the angels and demon stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us."

"You're serious?" Dean questioned.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Ally with the Trickster?"

"Yeah."

"A bloody, violent monster and you want to be Facebook friends with him?" Dean shook his head, not waiting for Sam's response. "Nice, Sammy."

"The world is gonna end, Dean," Sam retorted, standing up. "We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we kill him."

Kāzia exchanged another look with Eva, both girls contemplating whether or not they should just tell Dean and Sam right then and there that it wasn't really the Trickster they were dealing with, but rather Gabriel, one of the archangels.

Dean sighed. "How are we gonna find the guy, anyway?"

"Um," Kāzia started. Dean and Sam glanced at her as she glanced at Eva, who returned her silent plea for help with a shrug. Kāzia looked back at the brothers who were waiting for her answer.

"What?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Um… well… it's not gonna be hard to find him," Kāzia said slowly, glancing back at Eva who gave her a quick thumbs up.

Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's the Trickster, isn't he? He'll just… pop up."

Dean sighed, grabbing a hold of the wooden stake from his bag and began to sharpen it. Sam had moved over to the table where the police scanner was, Eva sitting in the chair across from him, listening. There was a card placed on the table that read _Day-Z Motel. _Kāzia wondered where the motel owner came up with the name. _Maybe he liked daisies…_ she contemplated as Dean tossed her another wooden stake to sharpen.

"These won't wo-" Kāzia started only to be interrupted by the police scanner.

"_Um, Dispatch?" _the static voice from the scanner called out. "_I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?" _

"Hey," Sam said. The scraping of the wood silenced as Dean focused all his attention on the scanner.

"_Roger that," _another voice from the scanner replied. "_What are you looking at there, son?" _

"_Honesty… wait. I, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing," _answered the first voice. "_Just… just send everybody."_

"_All right, stay calm," _Dispatch responded. "_Stay by your car. Help is on the way." _

Sam reached forward, pressing a button, turning off the scanner. He glanced up at Dean.

"That sounds weird," Dean commented.

"Sounds like our guy," Sam nodded, standing up. Dean tossed him his bag as Kāzia exchanged a look with Eva.

"Um, guys," Kāzia started. Sam and Dean ignored her as they gathered the weapons, Dean poking the top of the stake to see if it was pointy enough.

"Guys," Kāzia raised her voice. They still ignored her as they muttered a plan to one another.

Eva sighed. "Guys!"

Sam cut himself off, glancing at Eva. "What?"

Eva's mouth remained open as no words seemed to escape her. Kāzia glanced back at the police scanner, pointing at it.

"When did you get that thing?"

**XxX**

**From: **Eva

_Gosh diddly dang it! Why am I so stupid? I should have just spit it out that it was Gabriel the archangel! Now we're gonna have to go through those stupid channels and watch Sam get hit in the nuts again_

**To: **Eva

_you gotta admit that that was pretty funny_

**From: **Eva

…_. idk_

**To: **Eva

_hey, i laughed_

**From: **Eva

_you're satan _

**To: **Eva

_thanks _

"Stay in here," Dean said to the girls as he and Sam climbed out of the Impala. Kāzia sighed, exchanging a look with Eva.

"Y'know," Kāzia started, looking out through the window to her right as the boys walked farther away from the car, "I'm kind of offended that they always leave us in the car. Not like we're gonna get ourselves killed."

Kāzia glanced at Eva, waiting for her friend to respond, only to see her unlocking the seatbelt. "We need to follow them into the building," Eva said hurriedly, opening the car door. "We'll get left behind."

Kāzia quickly undid her seat belt as well, following after her friend as they slammed the doors shut behind them, running after Sam and Dean. The boys had barely reached the building and were about to open the door, only to stop and look over their shoulders at Kāzia and Eva running up to them, both panting.

"What? What happened?" Dean demanded, stake raised as he looked past the two girls.

"N-Nothing," Kāzia muttered, attempting to catch her breath.

Sam stared at her, then glanced at Eva who also seemed short of breath. "What did you do?"

Kāzia glanced back over her shoulder. The Impala could barely be spotted against the dimming light. She glanced back at the brothers. "We ran here."

Dean exchanged a look with Sam before lowering the stake. He glanced at the building, then looked back at the girls. "Okay, you two can come. But follow my lead."

"In what? Killing the Trickster?" Kāzia muttered as he turned to face the door. Dean looked over his shoulder, shooting her a pointed look before opening the door, entering the building.

**XxX**

When the four stepped into the building, it was obviously a mistake. The smell of hospital greeted Kāzia and she willed herself not to gag as she glanced around. Dean and Sam were also looking around in confusion while Eva was staring at her scrubs.

"This is the ugliest shade of blue I've ever seen in my life," she commented, pulling on her long sleeve, frowning up at Kāzia.

"What the hell?" Dean asked. The two Winchester brothers exchanged looks as they continued to examine their surroundings and their clothing. Kāzia glanced down at her own attire and recognized the white doctor's coat. She smiled to herself as she stood straighter, a bit more proud of herself - she was still in medical school and hadn't gotten the chance to actually wear something like a doctor's lab coat, and she felt very self-improved with herself.

Before Eva or Kāzia herself had a chance to explain to the brothers what was going on, a blonde and Asian doctor walked past them, nodding.

"Doctor," the blonde greeted, nodding to Sam.

"Doctor," the Asian one said, nodding to Kāzia. They continued on their way.

"Doctor?" Sam echoed, glancing at Dean.

Dean frowned, turning to the door they had just walked through. Upon opening it, the four were greeted with the sight of a man and woman making out. Dean made a face, quickly shutting the door as he turned to face the others, obviously freaked out.

Kāzia glanced at the receptionist desk where a brunette doctor was standing. She had barely turned around and was making her way towards the group. Kāzia stepped closer to Eva as the woman neared Sam.

"Doctor," she greeted. Sam glanced at her just in time for a slap to greet his face. The smack echoed throughout the hospital lobby as Kāzia's eyes widened.

"Ow!" Sam exclaimed, shocked as he stepped backwards, holding a hand up to his throbbing cheek.

"Seriously," replied the brunette doctor. Kāzia recalled her name to be Dr Pickle… or Dr Pistachio… Dr P-something-or-another.

Sam stared at her. "What?"

"Seriously," repeated Dr Pickle. "You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward." She shook her head at him, eyes tearing up slightly as she added dramatically, "a brilliant coward."

"Um…" Sam glanced at Dean, Eva and Kāzia for assistance before looking back at Dr Pistachio. "What are you talking about?"

His answer was another slap across the face. "As if you don't know!" Dr P-something-or-another gasped dramatically. She huffed irritably, turning swiftly on her heel and stalking off. Dean was gawking after her.

"What?" Sam asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Dr Pickle sure does have anger management issues," Kāzia muttered. Sam glanced at her as Dean nodded, still out of it. He frowned, realizing what Kāzia had said and shook his head.

"What? No. That was Dr Piccolo," Dean corrected, looking back where she had disappeared.

"That's what I said," Kāzia responded. Sam laughed slightly as she glanced at Dean. "Are we in your fantasy world this time?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Sam asked before Dean could respond.

"Dr Ellen Piccolo," Dean explained quickly, taking in his surroundings again, this time a bit more appreciative. "The sexy, yet earnest doctor at-" he glanced at the sign behind the receptionist's desk, gesturing at it, "-Seattle Mercy Hospital."

"Isn't it Seattle Grace Hospital?" Kāzia asked. Dean gave her a look.

"This isn't Grey's Anatomy, Kaz."

Kāzia opened her mouth to respond with a stinging retort, only to be interrupted by Sam.

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The doctor getups… the sexy interns," Dean glanced at Eva. "… and Eva." Eva's mouth dropped as she gave Dean and offended look as he continued, ignoring her, "the 'seriouslys'. It all makes sense."

Sam sighed, glancing at the girls. "He's gonna pull a Kaz and Eva on me, isn't he?"

Dean ignored Sam's comment or didn't hear it as he stared up at the three, his eyes lighting up. "We're in _Dr Sexy, MD." _

**/**

**sorry i haven't posted a chapter in so long! remember that ap final i mentioned? yeah… i kinda failed that. but it's not my fault! blame my teacher who made us all memorize a 212 point timeline (we had to know everything thoroughly bc on the test we have to fill in all the blanks), 248 vocab words and i had to work on 6 essay questions so i could be prepared for the one he would give my class… and let's just say…**

**i was in hell. my ap world teacher is satan. i'm sure of it. **

**but anyways… thanks so much for your past reviews on the story! again, i'm really really sorry about the chapter delay, but since it's friday i'll be up all night writing more chapters since i feel bad, ahaha. don't forget to review, follow and fave if you haven't already and thanks again for reading! :-) **


	39. Chapter 39

"Dude, what the hell," Dean exclaimed as the four begin to walk through the hospital corridors. Kāzia glanced back at Eva who was still glaring at Dean sourly.

"What's wrong?" Kāzia asked.

Eva frowned, looking down at the scrubs. "I can be sexy… I'm sexy, right? Wait, don't answer that, sorry that was weird."

Kāzia smirked. "You're so sexy, Eves."

Eva laughed, shaking her head. "Gayyyy."

The brothers frowned, glancing back at the two girls who were now laughing loudly. The two gave them weird looks before they quieted down awkwardly, still giggling under their breath at each other.

"One theory," Dean said, turning back to Sam. "Any theory."

"Uh, the Trickster trapped us in TV Land?"

At Sam's words, Kāzia stopped in her tracks. She frowned. Maybe the Trickster trapped her and Eva in TV Land? Maybe it wasn't the Trickster, but all her imagination? The left side of her brain began throbbing violently as she started walking again, the migraine intensifying.

"That's your theory?" Dean asked, incredulous. He shook his head. "That's stupid."

"You're the one who said we're on _Dr Sexy, MD," _Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, but TV Land isn't TV Land." Dean glanced back at Kāzia and Eva before the two girls could retort. "We're not a TV show. This isn't a TV show." Dean glanced around the hospital again. The shoes squeaked against the white tile. "I mean, there's actors and lighting and crew members… but this looks real, you know?"

Kāzia and Eva remained quiet.

"How can this possibly be real, Dean?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," Dean admitted, glancing at Kāzia and Eva. He opened his mouth, about to say something, only to be interrupted by the Asian doctor walking past them once more. "There goes Dr Wang, the sexy but arrogant heart surgeon." Dean continued to watch her walk down the corridor before she disappeared past a few hospital doors. Upon her leaving, Dr Wang had passed a man sitting on a gurney. Dean gestured to him. "That's Johnny Drake," he explained. "He's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of-" another brunette doctor enters, taking a seat next to Johnny, "-of her. The sexy yet neurotic doctor over there."

Sam stared at him. "So this show has ghosts? Why?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. It's compelling."

Sam gave him a look. "I thought you said you weren't a fan."

"I'm not… " Dean shook his head, glancing at Sam who gave him a _yeah, sure you aren't, _look. "I'm not!"

Kāzia smirked. "It's okay, Dean. We already know you're the biggest nerd there is."

"Ha ha," Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes. He met Kāzia's gaze then smiled slightly before his attention was diverted to something past Kāzia. His eyes widened. "Oh boy."

"What?" Sam frowned.

"It's him."

Sam exchanged a look with Eva before looking at Dean. "Who?"

An attractive looking man was walking down the corridor. Dean's eyes were following his every movements before he glanced at Sam. "It's him… it's Dr Sexy."

Dr Sexy/Dr Palmer stopped in front of the group standing awkwardly in the corridor. He nodded to Kāzia first, ignoring Eva. "Doctor."

Kāzia nodded shortly. "Doctor."

Dr Sexy turned towards Dean, nodding to him. "Doctor."

Kāzia noticed the giddy expression on Dean's face as he looked at the floor, trying to hide his smile. "Doctor." A small smile crossed Kāzia's face at the sight of Dean: he was absolutely adorable.

Dr Palmer turned to Sam. "Doctor."

Sam nodded to him, glancing at Eva. He frowned as Dean elbowed him pointedly. "Doctor," he muttered.

Dr Palmer nodded, then turned his attention to Dean again. "You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs Biehl?"

The awed expression on Dean's face faded to that of confusion. "One reason?"

Dr Sexy nodded again. Dean shrugged, then looked down, frowning. Kāzia looked down as well and noticed the bright white tennis shoes Dr Sexy was sporting.

Suddenly, Dean had brought his arm up to Dr Sexy's neck, slamming him against the wall. Startled, Sam and the others looked up as Dean glared at Dr Palmer who stared back at him, incredulous.

"You're not Dr Sexy," Dean snapped.

Dr Palmer stared at him. "You're crazy."

"Really?" Dean asked. "Because I swore part of what made Dr Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. _Not _tennis shoes."

Sam scoffed from beside Kāzia and Eva. "Yeah… you're not a fan."

Dean shrugged, glancing at him over his shoulder. "It's a guilty pleasure."

"Call security!" Dr Palmer called out.

"Yeah, go ahead pal," Dean taunted, stepping back as Dr Wang, the blonde doctor, and a security guard began to approach the four standing around Dr Sexy. "See, we know who you are."

Before they had a chance to approach the group, they had frozen in freeze-frame. Kāzia looked around. Dean, Sam, Eva, herself and Dr Palmer were the only ones not frozen. A grin spread widely across Dr Palmer's face before he morphed suddenly into the all famous Richard Speight Jr (better yet known as Gabriel/The Trickster/Loki).

"You guys are getting better!" he exclaimed. He glanced at Kāzia and Eva, then winked. "I don't believe we've met," he said, sauntering towards them only to be slammed against the wall again by Dean.

"Get us the hell out of here," Dean snapped.

The Trickster met his gaze evenly. "Or what?" Before Dean had the chance to respond, the Trickster had grabbed his arm, twisting it until it hurt. "Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick." Sam glared at the Trickster before giving Kāzia and Eva an accusing look. Kāzia shuffled her feet anxiously. She knew it would have been better to mention it to them, but it wasn't like the Trickster really does any harm besides reveal he's actually Gabriel and tell Sam and Dean to say yes to Michael and Lucifer.

"Oh, don't blame them," the Trickster cooed. Sam stared at him as the Trickster approached Kāzia and Eva. Kāzia noticed he was her exact height at 5'8". He smiled sweetly at the girls before turning back to Sam. "I mean, _hello? _Trickster. Come on! I heard you yahoos were in town. How could I resist?" He glanced back at Kāzia and Eva. "Especially since you have two lovely ladies-"

"Where the hell are we?" Dean spat, standing in front of Kāzia, pushing her back. Kāzia stepped back, stepping on Eva's foot in the process who let out a hiss in pain. Kāzia murmured a sorry to her as she glanced back at the Trickster.

"Like it?" he grinned, looking around. "It's all homemade. My own sets…" he reached towards the window on a nearby door, tapping on it, then turned to the frozen extras scattered around the hospital hall. "My own actors… call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?" Dean snapped, obviously agitated.

"That, my friend," the Trickster responded, wagging a finger at Dean, "is the sixty-four dollar question."

"Whatever," Sam scoffed. The Trickster glanced at him as he continued, "we just… we just need to talk to you. We need your help."

Kāzia opened her mouth to respond, only to stop as the Trickster glanced at her, raising up his forefinger to his mouth, signaling for her to be quiet. He looked back at Sam, lowering his hand. "Let me guess… you two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please," Sam pleaded. "Just five minutes. Hear us out."

The Trickster shrugged. "Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours… then we'll talk."

"Survive what?" Dean asked.

"The game!" The Trickster exclaimed, gesturing widely.

"What game?"

The Trickster pointed at him, grinning. "You're in it."

Dean remained silent for a moment, processing what had been said to him, then frowned. "How do we play?"

"You're playing it," the Trickster shrugged simply.

"What are the rules?"

The Trickster raised his eyebrows, grinning. He then glanced at Kāzia and Eva. "Not a peep out of you two," he warned, motioning with his fingers across his mouth as if he were zipping it up. He then disappeared in a burst of static. The extras unfreeze.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed. The blonde doctor shoved past him.

"Dr Sexy? Dr Sexy?" she called. Sam and Dean exchanged looks before motioning for Eva and Kāzia to follow after them down the corridor. The girls nodded back at them, doing so. Kāzia glanced at Eva.

"What do you think he did?" Kāzia asked.

Eva shrugged. "I don't know… but I have a bad feeling about it."

_Paging Dr Sexy, _the Intercom above them rang out. Kāzia stared at her shoes as they continued down the corridor. _Report to the ER._

"Oh, by the way," Dean said, gaining Kāzia's attention. She looked up to see Dean's attention on his brother. "Talking with monsters. Hell of a plan."

Sam sighed, then glanced over his shoulder at Kāzia and Eva. "If Kaz and Eva told us…"

"Tell you what?" Eva snapped. "That _mmmmfgmfhdmf." _Eva's mouth shut suddenly, almost as if it had been zipped up. Kāzia's eyes widened slightly, along with Eva's own. Kāzia glanced back at the boys to see that they were also staring at her, confused.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I think she meant to say that _mmmfjgmmffmmm." _Kāzia's mouth had closed as well before she had the chance to say that "they were dealing with the archangel Gabriel, and not really the Trickster". She exchanged a worried look with Eva before looking back at the Winchesters.

Sam frowned. "Do you know sign language?" he asked.

Kāzia hesitated. "Uh…"

Sam sighed, then glanced at Dean, who merely shrugged in response.

"You know what I'm doing?" he questioned. "Leaving." Before he could exit, however, Dr Pickle-something had appeared again out of nowhere, taking a major swing at Sam who ducked just at the right moment.

"Lady, what the hell!" he exclaimed.

"You are a brilliant, _brilliant-"_

"Yeah, a coward," Sam finished. He exchanged a tired look with Eva before looking back at Dr Pistachio. "You already said that. But I got news for you: I'm not a doctor."

Dr Piccolo shook her head. "Don't say that. You're the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met, and I have met plenty. So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die."

Sam stared at her. "I have no idea what you're saying to me."

Dr Piccolo reached forward, a hand resting on Sam's shoulder as she gently squeezed it. "You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again. And you're afraid to love." Before Sam had a chance to respond, Dr Pickle had started sobbing, running off in the other direction.

Sam glanced at Dean, silent for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, we're getting out of here." He glanced at the girls. "How do we get out of here?"

"We wait for Gabriel to get us out," Eva said. Dean and Sam stared at her.

"Um… what do we do?" Sam pressed. Eva exchanged a look with Kāzia.

"We wait for Gabriel?" Kāzia said, her voice ending in uncertainty.

"Wait for who?" Dean asked, frowning. A groan escaped Kāzia as she exchanged a frustrated look with Eva. At least they were making mutton noises anymore.

Eva shook her head, starting down the hall. "Let's just go."

Sam nodded, following after her. Kāzia glanced at Dean as he sighed, walking after them as well. Kāzia followed at his pace, stopping as a man appeared.

"Hey, Doctor," he said, referring to Dean. Dean glanced at him.

"Yeah."

"My wife needs that face transplant." Kāzia frowned, noticing the man was hiding something behind his back.

"Okay. You know what pal? None of this is real, and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay?" Dean turned around, starting forward again. Kāzia watched the man warily just in time to see him pull out the gun from his back, raising it at Dean.

"Hey, Doctor," he said calmly. The adrenaline rushed through Kāzia before she could stop it. As the man pulled the trigger, Kāzia was already standing in front of Dean, blocking the way. The bullet rammed into her stomach, causing her to fall to the ground on her knees. Blood welled around her abdomen as the man ran away quickly, dropping the gun in the process. Dean was at Kāzia's side immediately, pushing the hair out of her face.

"Kaz!"

"Dean, it's real, it's all real…" Kāzia gasped, the pain numbing every inch of her body. She was getting light headed.

"We need a doctor!" Sam exclaimed. "Hey! We need a doctor!" He called. Kāzia felt her head get heavier and the pain stung every inch of her body. The only thing supporting her was Dean as he attempted to keep her conscious, slapping her face lightly every now and then.

"Kaz, stay with me, Kaz!"

**XxX**

When Kāzia opened her eyes again, she was laying on an operating table. She looked around, tired, then realized there was no anesthesia being admitted. She attempted to move, only to be stopped by Eva who grabbed her by the shoulders. She leaned in, whispering in Kāzia's ear.

"Don't move. Sam's operating on you. And… apparently you were the only anesthesiologist who worked in this crap building."

Kāzia's eyes widened as she attempted to see past the blankets covering her. Sam was pressing an already bloodied cloth to her wound, his eyes revealing he had no clue what the hell he was doing.

"BP is eighty over fifty and dropping," the blonde doctor claimed.

"Doctor," Dr Wang stated, holding out the scalpel. Sam merely stared at it, glancing back at Kāzia. He looked back at the scalpel.

"What?"

Dr Wang and the blonde doctor exchanged glances.

"Sam," Kāzia groaned. "Just do the operation."

Sam stared at her. "I don't know how to use this crap!" he hissed.

"Trust me!" Kāzia hissed back. "Just do something!"

Sam turned to the other doctors gathered, grinning awkwardly at them, still not doing anything.

"Sammy!" Kāzia snapped warningly.

"Okay, um," Sam said quickly. "I need a penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle, and a fifth of whiskey." When the doctors didn't move, he snapped, "stat!"

Kāzia frowned as Sam started the operation. She tried to think of something other than Sam Winchester operating on her stomach because some psychopath shot her, but then again, it was supposed to be Dean anyway. She craned her neck, attempting to find the very Winchester, only to see him standing beside Eva. She heard the snipping of floss and returned her attention back to Sam.

"Sam, are you done?" she asked.

"Almost…" After a few more minutes, Sam set down the penknife.

"How does it look?" Kāzia questioned, scared to see the scar.

"Yep," Sam responded. Kāzia sat up suddenly, glaring at him.

"Yep?" she echoed. "What do you mean 'yep'? I am a woman Sam-" Before she had chance to finish her sentence, the floor underneath the operating table Kāzia was sitting on had opened as if it were another two doors. The distant sound of clapping and cheering could be heard as the group fell down the entrance.

**XxX**

Kāzia and Eva walked out on stage, dressed in typical, anime style clothing that normal Japanese women would wear on a sitcom like the one the girls were present in. They exchanged worried looks as the spotlights shone on Sam and Dean, revealing them standing on the platforms where they were stuck in the position for the nutcracker. They stared at the girls, eyes wide as they examined their new getup.

"_Kurumiwariningyō o purei shimashou!" _announced the host, gaining their attention. The crowd cheered and applauded loudly as a caption in katakana appeared. Dean was glancing around the room while Sam was still staring at the Eva.

Kāzia glanced at the LED screen that said the number 20. She hoped that she and Eva didn't have to do anything too terrible. The Host then said something in Japanese that Kāzia didn't understand and she exchanged a confused look with Eva as he pulled out a card from his jacket. Silence fell over the crowd.

"Sam Winchester," the Host said, turning to Sam. Sam tore his gaze away from Eva as he stared at the Host, confused. "_Anata ga anata jishin no kyōdai no ue ni eranda akuma no namae wa nanideshita ka?" _He then turned to the LED screen. "Countdown!"

"What?" Sam asked. The number 20 began to count down from 19, 18, and so on. Sam glanced at Dean. "What am I supposed to say?" he hissed.

"You think I know?" Dean whispered back.

Sam turned to the Host who was grinning up at him. "Uh, I, I uh, don't understand Japanese."

The Host says something in Japanese. Kāzia recognized that it was the same question.

Sam glanced over at Kāzia and Eva who were standing by the LED screen. Kāzia attempted to move, but realized that she was "glued" to the floor. She glanced at Eva and noticed her friend was having the same problem. Sam turned back to Dean.

"Is he screwing with me?" he asked, incredulous. Sam looked back at the Host, raising his voice. "I… I, I can't speak Japanese."

The screen hits 0. A loud buzzing noise erupts in the stadium. The Host looks back at the card, saying something in Japanese. "_Koteha…" _he waits for a few moments a drum roll sounds in the distance. "Ruby!" He then turned to Sam, bowing slightly. "I am sorry, Sam Winchester."

Sam stared at him. "Sorry? For what?"

The Host mimed hiding laughter, a hand up to his face.

"Dean?" Sam stared at his brother, only to have the pole on his platform come up, the ball whacking him directly in the crotch. Dean looked absolutely horrified at the scene while Kāzia and Eva cringed. The crowd, however, cheered loudly.

"Sam?" Dean called out warily. Sam had crouched low, making an inarticulate noise. Kāzia exchanged a wide-eyed look with Eva as the Host cleared his throat, glancing towards Eva. Eva looked at him, obviously nervous as she shifted her feet, revealing a bag of chips from behind her back, looking as equally surprised at them as Kāzia, Dean and Sam were.

"_Wareware, wa korera o giron shite kite eiyōka no takai ebichippusu?" _Eva said in Japanese, eyebrows arched in confusion as she gestured largely to the chips. "_Eiyō no ōku wa, idaina aji ga… Sarani ichi, taberu-" _

"_-karera ga eru surimu wa, chōdo anata ga sukidesu," _commented the Host, winking at Eva. Eva made a face, turning towards Kāzia, miming both a completely disgusted and uncomfortable look.

Before Kāzia had a chance to angrily approach the Host and kick him where the sun don't shine, the doors where she and Eva had previously entered from opened, revealing Castiel. Sam and Dean turned their attention towards him as well as the angel stepped into the room. He glanced at Eva and Kāzia before turning towards Dean and Sam. An applause followed after him.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Is this another trick?" Sam muttered, still looking strained from being "cracked in the nuts".

"It's me," Castiel confirmed, nodding his head. He glanced back at Eva and Kāzia before turning back towards the Winchesters. "Uh… What are you all doing here?"

"Us?" Dean made a face. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Castiel responded, his voice gravelly. He glanced at Kāzia before adding, "you've been missing for days."

"So get us the hell out of here then!" Sam exclaimed, obviously panicked about getting cracked in the nuts again. Kāzia started towards Castiel, prepared for what Gabriel might do to him, only to have Castiel disappear before she could make it to him.

"Dammit!" Kāzia muttered. Dean and Sam looked around frantically before the Host approached them in center-stage.

"Cas?" Dean called out.

The host wagged a finger at him warningly. "No, no, no, no," he said in a very thick Japanese accent. "Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy angels." Before either Winchester had a chance to respond, the Host revealed another card from his blazer, clearing his throat. He turned to Dean. "Dean Winchester…"

Kāzia noticed Dean lean against the podium he was restrained against, looking up at the ceiling, praying to some sort of holy figure to save him from getting cracked in the nuts.

"_Anata no kyōdai ga umarete inakatta baai wa, anata no haha to chichi wa mada ikite irudarou?" _The Host gestured towards the countdown screen. "Countdown!"

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" Dean exclaimed, panicked, as the screen began to count down the seconds from 20.

"What?" Sam asked, glancing at him.

"I don't want to get hit in the nuts!" Dean hissed.

"I-uh, I don't know," Sam said. He glanced over his shoulder at Eva and Kāzia for assistance. Kāzia stepped towards them, ignoring the clapping from the audience.

"Play the part!"

Dean stared at her. "What?"

Kāzia sighed, glancing at Sam who was nodding slowly. He looked at Dean as well. "That's right… I played a doctor."

"What?" Dean made a face, then glanced at the screen. 10 seconds.

"In _Dr Sexy, MD., _I played a doctor - I operated."

"So?" Dean snapped, still staring at the clock, looking absolutely terrified at the outcome.

"So," Sam narrowed his eyes, annoyed Dean wasn't getting the point. "I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we should just go along with it. Right?" he added, glancing at Kāzia. She nodded quickly, glancing back at the clock. 6 seconds.

"Go along with what?" Dean asked, glancing back at Sam.

"The game!" Kāzia snapped.

"I can't speak Japanese!" Dean retorted.

"Answer the question or else say bye to your dick, Dean!" Kāzia yelled. Dean stared at her, then glanced at the timer. 2 seconds. Before it hit one, he slammed on the button in front of him, pausing the screen. The Host turned to him.

Dean leaned forward, uncertain, as he answered in Japanese: "_Kotaeha…. iesudesu?" _

The Host shouted something in Japanese, causing Dean to brace himself for the cracker to come up. When it didn't, he opened his eyes, glancing back at the Host. "Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!" shouted the Host gleefully.

The crowd cheered loudly as Sam stared at his brother. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Dean glanced at him. "I have no idea."

"So that's it," Sam muttered. Kāzia glanced at him as he added, "we play our roles, we survive."

Dean nodded grimly, turning to look at the crowd as he forced a grin, waving.

**XxX**

The place Kāzia ended up in was definitely not the game show, nor the old motel room. She looked around, her spine shivering as she examined her surroundings. It was underground and the only light came from the fire torch a person she didn't recognize was holding up.

"The hell?" Dean muttered from beside her. Kāzia glanced at him as she looked around again. She counted four other people, barely in their 20s she assumed, aside from her and Dean. Sam and Eva were no where to be seen.

"Hurry up!" snapped the kid in front of them, holding the torch. He glared pointedly at Kāzia before following the others down the tunnel. Kāzia glanced at Dean as they followed after them warily. Kāzia noticed one of them was carrying a camera while the other pulled out a handheld flashlight, flashing it against the walls. Kāzia noticed the cobwebs covering every inch and jumped up suddenly as the sound of bones cracking crushed underneath her shoes. It was a skeleton. Kāzia shrieked in alarm as she jumped into Dean, causing him to stumble.

"Can you calm down?" snapped the other girl. She glared pointedly at Kāzia before turning to the man holding the torch.

"Oh god," Kāzia muttered, realizing what movie Gabriel had stuck her and Dean. Dean glanced at her.

"What?"

"This is _As Above, so Below," _Kāzia muttered to him. Dean gave her a look. "It's a movie from my time - 2014?"

Dean made a face. "How the hell did the Trickster figure that out?"

Kāzia shrugged, the hairs on her neck standing up on end in fear as she grabbed a hold of Dean's arm, attempting to drag him to the group. The light from the torch was dimming down the tunnel they had gone down. "I don't know," Kāzia admitted, "but this movie is a horror/thriller movie: people _die _in it."

"People die every day, Kaz," Dean retorted but continued to rush after her as they attempted to follow after the group. The light from the torch was disappearing. Kāzia slowed to a stop, frowning as the reporting from the girl into the microphone died down as well. She and Dean were then greeted by darkness.

"Uh, Kaz," Dean finally said after they remained silent in the dark for a few moments, "did you happen to see the movie?"

"No, I don't like horror movies, Dean," Kāzia snapped. "I can barely handle the cheesy filming of the Michael Myers movies and I still had nightmares for a week about him killing me."

Although she couldn't see Dean's face, Kāzia assumed he was giving her an odd look at the statement. Kāzia sighed, then tensed up again when there was movement coming from behind them. Immediately Kāzia grabbed Dean's hand, who reacted in a shocked way by pulling it away. Kāzia felt her face warm in embarrassment as she whispered, "sorry."

As the walking figure trudged towards them dangerously, Dean grabbed for Kāzia's hand, dragging her down the dark tunnel. Kāzia stumbled over her feet as she attempted to keep up with Dean as they ran down the tunnel that seemed to take forever in distance. The thing following them had quickened its pace as well, reaching out an arm and pulling Kāzia away from Dean's grip. Kāzia screamed in response as she was pulled away from Dean, who turned around sharply.

"Kaz!" Dean exclaimed as Kāzia was dragged back down the tunnel where she and Dean had came from. Kāzia thrashed violently in the thing's grip, attempting to free herself.

"Dean!" Kāzia exclaimed. Dean's voice was becoming faint as Kāzia continued to struggle against her captor's grip. "Let me go!" she spat, turning around and stepping harshly on the thing's foot.

"Ow!" exclaimed a voice similar to that of Richard Spleight Jr's. Kāzia frowned as light suddenly shown on his face. He looked at her pointedly. "There's no need to step on archangel's feet," he claimed, raising a hand as he snapped. Kāzia looked around her new surroundings: it was a normal looking house, and moonlight shone in from the windows. She glanced back at Gabriel warily.

"Where's Dean?" she asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "With Sam, sponsoring their Herpexia. It's a shame Sam has the genital herpes and not Dean."

Kāzia narrowed her eyes. "Cut the crap, Gabe."

Gabriel smirked. "No one's called me that in a long while, Kaz. I like it."

"Don't call me Kaz, you wannabe-April-Fool's-Jokester," Kāzia snapped. Gabriel raised an eyebrow as she continued, "you better send me back to Dean, Eva and Sam or-"

"I just wanna chat, Kaz, can't we chat?" Gabriel interrupted, looking bored. Kāzia answered him with silence as he sauntered towards one of the chairs, sitting down in it. "I know you know who I am, and I know who you are. Or, at least, where you and Eva came from."

Kāzia remained silent. Gabriel sighed as he continued, "I assume Raphael told you about Satan's conniving plan about using you and Eva as puppets?" When Kāzia didn't answer, Gabriel sighed, "look, Kāzia - you know who I am. You _know _I'm not a bad person."

Kāzia looked at the floor, not meeting Gabriel's gaze. He was right - Gabe was one of her favorite characters - but that didn't mean he wasn't acting at this moment. She glanced back up at him as he raised an eyebrow. "Well, Kaz? You convince good old Sam 'n Dean that they need to play the roles they've been given, and I'll save you from the brutal Michael Myers murder."

Kāzia's eyes widened. "What?"

"Kāzia, you and I both know that if Sam or Dean doesn't say yes to Lucifer-"

"No, not that," Kāzia snapped. She looked around the house fervently, finally realizing where she had recognized it from. It was the house from the second movie where the father, step-sister, and love interest were all brutally murdered, along with a policeman - luckily, the main character and her younger sister got away before Michael could brutally murder them as well. She looked back at Gabriel accusingly. "You purposely shoved me and Dean in that catacomb so I could say my weakness!" she snapped.

Gabriel's eyes widened slightly. "I'm actually really offended by that accusation," he claimed. Kāzia opened her mouth to insult him further, only to be interrupted by another sigh from the archangel. He stood up, making his way towards Kāzia. "I threw you and Dean in there hoping to gain a sentimental moment from you two: maybe Dean would confess how scared he is of the apocalypse and would ask you for assistance: but I forgot one little thing. Mr Dean Winchester doesn't believe you and Eva aren't from this universe." Gabriel smirked.

"How do you know that then?" Kāzia asked warily.

Gabriel shrugged. "How else did Raphael know, Kāzia?"

"Are you sure Lucifer wanted Eva and I here?" Kāzia snapped. "Or is it just a little prank by you lonely archangels to get Eva and I to tell Sam and Dean to _accept _their roles and say yes to Michael and Lucifer?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "_Puh-lease, _Kāzia. If my brothers and I were the ones that dragged you two here, you would have been greeted by a holy figure when you were thrown into this pitiful universe." Kāzia remained silent as she recalled how she and Eva were stranded on the street in the rain as Gabriel added, "and archangels aren't that stupid - I would have chosen someone who wasn't actually _in love _with the Winchesters."

"You're an idiot," scoffed Kāzia. "What makes you think that-" Kāzia cut off as she heard a scream from upstairs. Gabriel glanced up at the ceiling as well, looking back at Kāzia as he winked.

"Showtime." He turned, then paused, glancing back at Kāzia. "Oh, Kaz? Try not to die - you're actually interesting to talk to."

Before Kāzia had a chance to react, Gabriel had disappeared. She heard the slow clunking of feet against the stairs. Chills ran up Kāzia's spine as she backed away slowly. The familiar mask of Michael Myers glanced towards her as he slowly stepped off the last step, making his way towards her. Kāzia's breathing hitched as she examined him: it looked real. She glanced at his weapon.

"Um… hey, Mikey…" she said slowly, stepping backwards. She glanced over her shoulder quickly: there was a back door she could escape through. She looked back at Michael who had raised the knife, walking towards her threateningly. "Uh… that's a nice knife… but…" she recalled how in the movies it was obvious the knife was rubber, "I know it's rubber… and I know that Gabriel wouldn't really-" Kāzia cut off to scream out in pain as Michael threw down the knife, stabbing it into Kāzia's shoulder. Her eyes widened in horror as he pulled it out, the blood welling out. Kāzia stumbled backwards, hitting the wall as she looked up at him. She noticed the blood drip off the very silver, and very real, knife.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, bracing herself. She had turned into the main character she always hated in horror movies - the one that dies first because she's a fucking idiot.

Before Michael Myers could bring the knife down on Kāzia to finish her off, Kāzia was greeted by clapping. She looked around fervently to be greeted by blinding light and the familiar, crapset motel that was shown at the beginning of the _Changing Channels _episode. She stood up slowly, looking down: her clothes were covered in mayonnaise and pickles.

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" Dean hissed at Sam. Kāzia glanced at them, noticing Dean's fake smile.

"I don't know," Sam replied. Applause followed after. Sam also forced a smile. "Maybe forever?"

Laughter. Kāzia was half-tempted to snap at the audience, then glanced at Eva. She met her gaze and gave her a short nod.

"We might die in here," Sam commented. Another break out of laughter.

"How was that funny?" Dean hissed. He met Kāzia's gaze then turned back to Sam. "Vultures."

Another laugh track. Kāzia started towards them, about to warn them about Gabriel, only to be interrupted by the door opening to reveal Castiel, bearing minor injuries. Applause followed after his entrance as he glanced out into the audience, confused.

"You okay?" asked Dean, gaining Castiel's attention. He nodded as he stepped forward, finally noticing Kāzia covered in sandwich condiments.

Castiel frowned. "Um… " he gestured to his own face. Kāzia frowned, then rubbed at her cheek. She looked at her fingers, revealing the yellow mustard. She groaned. Laughter.

"I don't have much time." Castiel turned to the Winchesters.

"What happened?" asked Sam, examining the cuts on Castiel's face.

"I got out."

"From where?" Dean asked.

Castiel ignored his question. "Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Before Castiel had a chance to respond, he was flung against the wall of the motel room, face first. Gabriel appeared at the door, grinning as the applause rang out loudly. He bowed to the audience.

"Thank you, thank you ladies," he winked at the audience, earning another hurrah of an applause. Kāzia went to Castiel who rose to his feet, his mouth duct-taped. He glanced at Kāzia before glaring pointedly at the Trickster.

"Hi, Castiel!" exclaimed the Trickster. Castiel started towards him, only to vanish in a blur of static.

Sam stared at the Trickster, who turned to face the Winchesters. "You know him?"

"Where did you send him?" Dean demanded.

The Trickster sighed, then glanced at Kāzia and Eva, winking. "Relax, he'll live." He looked at the audience, smirking. "Maybe."

A round of laughter.

"Alright, you know what?" Dean snapped. "I'm done with the monkey dance. We get it."

"Yeah?" Gabriel pressed, stepping towards Dean. "Get what, hotshot?"

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?"

"That's half the game," answered the Trickster. He glanced at Eva and Kāzia before looking back at the Winchesters.

"What's the other half?" Sam asked, eyes narrowing.

"Play your roles. Out there."

Dean stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gabriel shrugged, sauntering towards Eva and Kāzia. "Oh you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles." He wrapped an arm around Kāzia's shoulder, and the other around Eva's. "Just ask your biggest fans!"

Kāzia glared at him pointedly, then looked at the Winchesters. They were staring at her and Eva, shocked.

"You two knew?" Dean asked, incredulous. Kāzia opened her mouth to respond, only to have Gabriel clasp duct tape over it. She muffled profanities at him as she glared dangerously. Gabriel merely winked.

"Of course they knew, muttonhead," Gabriel said in a tone as if it were obvious. "Why do you think they're here?"

"That doesn't make sense," Sam said, frowning. "Kaz and Eva would have-"

"Sam we-" Eva started, only to have duct tape slapped across her mouth as well. Gabriel turned back to the Winchesters.

"Heaven or hell, which side are you on?" Dean snapped, glaring pointedly at the Trickster.

"I'm not on either side," he responded, meeting Dean's stare evenly. Kāzia looked at Gabriel, wishing that he hadn't slapped the duct tape across her mouth or else he would really be in for it.

"Yeah, right," Dean scoffed. "You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?"

Gabriel glared dangerously at Dean. "You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B's, believe me."

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch," Dean claimed.

The smile on the Trickster's face vanished as he approached Dean dangerously, grabbing a hold of the collar on his shirt as he slammed him against the wall. "Don't you ever, _ever, _presume to know who I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen: you're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilites, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't?" Sam asked. The Trickster pulled away from Dean, turning to face Sam who was attempting to pry the duct tape off of Eva's face without hurting her.

The grin appeared on the Trickster's face once more. "Then you'll stay here in TV land forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on."

**/**

**this is longest chapter i've ever written and it's made me sick of this episode, which is saddening bc this is one of my favourite episodes, haha. btw, my late timing in updating is all because of one reason: my friend, who i had originally modeled eva after, has recently told me she is no longer a part of the spn fandom. and, idk, that sort of crushed me bc we came up with the idea of this story together (mostly just talking about how funny it'd be if we ended up in spn world) and i'm kind of feeling down now since she was the person who got me into spn in the first place, and now hearing that she doesn't like it anymore… idk. it makes me really sad. but anyways, thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter, and dont' forget to review again (a long one if you can! if you can't think of anything to write, what are your opinions on why kaz and eva are in spn land? good? bad? cliche? i tried to make it the least cliche reason ever but i haven't read any other 'fangirl trapped in spn land fanfics' so idk). fave and follow if you haven't already, and thanks so much for reading!**


	40. Chapter 40

**[ **_The Real Ghostbusters_ **]**

Upon seeing the familiar Chuck Shurley come into view, Eva glanced back at Kāzia, exchanging a look with her that basically said 'not this episode'. Chuck, at the moment, was pacing back and forth on the steps of the large hotel standing behind him, and only looked up upon the Winchesters and Kāzia and Eva nearing him. At Sam's greeting, Chuck's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he stared at the four.

"Guys?"

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

Chuck stared at him, then shrugged, going back to his nervous pacing. "Ah… uh, nothing. You know I'm just kinda…" he stopped pacing to glance back at the large hotel behind him as he looked at the Winchesters, "hanging. What are you all doing down here?"

"You told us to come," Dean said, frowning.

Chuck frowned, then shook his head. "Ah, no I didn't."

"Yeah, you did," Sam said, pulling out his phone as he held up the shiny screen to Chuck's face who squinted at it, confused. "You texted me. This address, life or death situation." Sam pointed a finger at the screen as he glanced back at Chuck, who was looking awkward. "Any of this ringing a bell?"

"I didn't send you a text…"

Dean stared at him, baffled. "We drove all night!"

Eva and Kāzia exchanged awkward looks as Chuck looked apologetically at the angry Winchester. "I'm sorry… I don't understand what could… " his voice trailed off as realization dawned upon him. "Oh, no."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Before anyone present could react, a familiar, ear-pinching squeal sounded from the top of the motel stairs. Eva cringed at the sight of Becky who was waving frantically, still squeaking. "SAM! You made it!" She descended down the stairs, tripping over her foot slightly seeing as she was barely able to contain her excitement as she made her way to the five standing around, the Winchesters staring at Becky, confused, Chuck rubbing his temples and muttering something while Eva rolled her eyes, exchanging an annoyed look with Kāzia.

"Oh… uh, Becky… right?" Sam said awkwardly as the squealing fangirl flung herself at him.

"Oh, you remembered!" Becky pulled away, suddenly becoming serious as she added in a deeper tone, "you've been thinking about me."

Sam stared at her. "I, uh-"

"It's ok!" Becky interrupted, grinning. "I can't get you out of my head either."

Eva glared pointedly at her, huffing irritably as she crossed her arms over her chest, exchanging another exasperated look with Kāzia. Her friend, however, did not share the exchange and was instead paying attention to the conversation with complete interest.

"Becky, did you take my phone?" Chuck asked, turning to the girl. She met his gaze evenly.

"I just borrowed it from your pants."

"Becky…"

"What?" Becky snapped. She glanced back at the Winchesters, excited. "They're going to want to see it!"

"See what?" Dean and Sam asked in unison, looking pointedly at Kāzia and Eva before turning their attention to Chuck and Becky.

"Oh my god…" Becky murmured, her fangirl squeals taking a hold of her once more. "I love it when they talk at the same time!" She shrieked again in excitement, causing Dean to cringe, glaring at her.

"Hey, Chuck!" a voice called from the hotel door. Everyone glanced up to see a man holding a clipboard, holding it up as he waved at the author, still standing awkwardly, at the bottom of the steps. "Come on pal, it's showtime!"

Becky grinned, looking back at Chuck and the Winchesters. Her bright smile faded when she noticed Kāzia and Eva standing behind the Winchesters. She made a sound crossing between either a malicious seal or a cow with indigestion. She glared pointedly at Eva, causing the girl to exchange an offended look with Kāzia.

"Hello, Katzia, Mava," she greeted. Eva glanced back at Kāzia who was staring at Becky, frowning.

"Um, my name's Kāzia."

"That's what I said," Becky huffed irritably. She casted another dirty look at Eva before ascending up the stairs, disappearing behind the door. Eva bit her lip, feeling awkward as she glanced at the Winchesters. They looked subtly amused.

Eva started for the hotel first. She heard the clicking of shoes behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see Kāzia trotting behind her, followed by Sam and Dean. Eva looked back ahead of her as Sam asked, "why did Becky want us here?"

"Supernatural convention," responded Kāzia.

"A _what _convention?" Dean asked.

Eva glanced over her shoulder. "You'll see."

**XxX**

As the group entered the hotel foyer, they were greeted by a larger man walking past, a stein of beer in his hand. He glanced over at the sight of Dean and nodded to him. "Hey Dean, looking good!"

Dean stared at him. "Who the hell are you?"

The man glanced back at them, turning so the group could see his full body. He was clad in an outfit very similar to Dean's - Eva had to hand it to his cosplay. Aside from the Samulet hanging around his neck, which wasn't the _actual _Samulet.

"I'm Dean too," the man said. He took a swig of his beer before adding, "_duh." _

Eva watched as Dean glanced at Kāzia, obviously confused. Eva noticed Sam looked also confused, and as he made eye contact with her, he opened his mouth to say something, only to stop mid-sentence as he stared at something past her. Frowning, Eva turned to see the "fugly scarecrow" from season 1.

"Uh-oh, it's Sam and Dean," commented the Scarecrow God as he walked past the Winchesters and the girls. The boys continued to gawk at him as he nodded to them, a can of soda in one hand and a scythe in the other. "I'm in big trouble now." He stopped in front of the Winchesters, examining them. He then pretended to jab at them with the fake scythe, causing Dean to jump back in alarm and Sam to stare at him. "Have fun you two!" He glanced at Sam before waving the scythe in his face. "Aaah!" Sam returned the action with a _what-the-hell's-wrong-with-you _face as the man sauntered off, laughing to himself.

The sound of Becky's maniacal giggling grabbed the attention of the group as they turned around. Dean looked at her.

"What?"

Becky giggled in response again as she looked around the room. The Winchesters followed her lead, as Kāzia and Eva did the same. Eva noticed all of the cosplayers did a mighty fine job dressing up as every monster the Winchesters have ever fought (although she reckoned she could have made a better Sam than the one girl standing in the corner talking to a skinny woman dressed up as Bobby).

"Becky, what is this?" Sam asked. Eva glanced at him to see he was staring at a table that had a bunch of Supernatural merchandise scattered on it: white coffee mugs with the black Impala drawn on it, an assortment of Chuck's books, etc. Kāzia shoved past Eva as she made her way to the table, grabbing one of the mugs. She glanced back at them as she held one in her hand.

"Hey, Becky, how much is this?" she asked.

"How should I know?" Becky answered, rolling her eyes slightly. Kāzia glared at her before turning to Dean who was standing beside her. Eva watched as her friend set down the coffee mug and reached for one of the books. She opened it: Eva noticed on the front cover the words _Volume 3 _were written in gold letters.

"Kaz, put that down," Dean ordered, noticing she was reading it. He attempted to grab for the book, but Kāzia ducked out of his grasp as she began to narrate from it:

"_Dean could feel his heart racing," _she smirked as she ducked out of his way again. She backed up as Dean advanced towards her. "_Never before had he realized that he and Sam had to board a plane - but now? The adrenaline rush was overwhelming. This was why he always drove everywhere." _

"Kaz!" Dean exclaimed, making another grab for the book. Kāzia ducked again as she ran next to Sam.

"'_Just try to relax,' Sam commented, noticing his brother's anxiety as he fidgeted awkwardly in the coach chair." _Kāzia tried to hold in her laughter as she turned the page. "_Shut up," _both Kāzia and Dean said. Kāzia looked up again, still smirking as Dean finally grabbed the book, throwing it back on the table, knocking a few coffee mugs over. He turned around to glare at Kāzia again, only to be greeted by Kāzia looking up at him innocently.

"What's the matter Dean? Scared of flying?"

"Oh, shut up," Dean muttered, turning away. Eva noticed his face was red.

"Um, Becky," Sam asked, turning to the girl. Her eyes lit up happily at the thought of Sam talking to her. Eva tried her hardest not to gag. "What is this place?"

"It's awesome!" Becky exclaimed. "The Supernatural convention… the first one ever!"

Sam made a face, exchanging a look with Eva who shrugged, slightly jealous that he listened to what Becky had to say and not what she had to say. She glanced at Dean, who had finally stopped flushing and had listened to Becky's words, looking confused. Kāzia was back at the table, asking the manager how much an Impala coffee mug was and where the complete box set of the Supernatural books was.

**XxX**

In the hotel auditorium, a small platform was set up with three sections of chairs, five rows to each section. It was almost packed. Becky had literally dragged Sam into the room, to which Dean, Eva and Kāzia followed (Kāzia fumbling with her new coffee mug and editions 1, 2 and 3 of the Supernatural books).

The Convention Manager had stepped up to the microphone, clearing his throat before saying, "welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention. At 3:45 in the Magnolia room we have the panel, '_Frightened little boy, the secret life of Dean'. _At 4:30 there's the '_Homoerotic subtext of Supernatural'." _

At the man's words, Dean raised his eyebrows as Sam's narrowed. Dean glanced at Kāzia.

"Subtext?" he whispered.

Kāzia grinned back at him. "Lots and lots of subtext, my friend."

Before Dean had a chance to delve deeper into the subtext, the Convention manager continued, "oh, and of course, the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp."

A round of cheers and applause erupted from the audience. Eva noticed the Winchesters looked absolutely disappointed and disgusted at the reaction.

"But, right now," the Convention manager added as the cheers died down, "right now… I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator, the writer of the Supernatural books… the one, the only, Carver Edlund!"

A massive eruption of cheering and applause broke out as Chuck timidly walked out onto the stage. Eva noticed his forehead was sweaty.

The microphone hissed in loud static as Chuck awkwardly grabbed for it. A ringing rang out through the room as everyone covered their ears in pain. Chuck laughed, nervously, as he got a good hold of the microphone. "Ok. Ok, good. This isn't nearly as awkward as I…" He cleared his throat again, laughing nervously once more. "Dry mouth." He caught the water bottle tossed to him from the side as he took long gulps from it. Eva was practically drowning in the awkwardness filling the room. It was completely silent.

"Ok…" Chuck swallowed as he put the lid on the bottle. "Um, so I guess… questions?"

Every hand in the room shot up, including Kāzia's. Eva glanced at her friend while Dean attempted to pull her hand down. Glancing back at the stage, Eva noticed the startled expression on Chuck's face. She assumed he had some sort of stage fright.

"Uh… you?" At Chuck's pointing, a very skinny man with a long black wig stood up.

"Hey, Mr Edlund," the man said. Eva could practically hear the grin in his voice as he added, "big fan. I was just wondering… where'd you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place?"

Chuck glanced at Sam and Dean who tilted their heads, obviously interested to hear Chuck's answer.

"Oh, ah… it just… came to me."

Dean pursed his lips, letting go of Kāzia's arm. The sea of hands shot up again, including Kāzia's once more. Sam and Dean looked perturbed as Eva turned her attention back to Chuck.

"Oh, yeah… the hook man," Chuck said, pointing to someone near the side of the third row.

"Ah yeah," the hook man cosplayer said, his voice coated in a heavy German accent. "Why in every fight scene, Sam and Dean are having their gun knocked away by bad guy? Why don't they keep it on bungee or something?"

Eva glanced back at the Winchesters to see Sam actually contemplating the thought. Dean, on the other hand, was just pissed.

"I…" Chuck's voice trailed off as he cleared his throat again. "Yeah, I don't really know."

"_Ja," _the hook man said. "Follow up. Why can't Sam and Dean tell Ruby's evil? I mean, she is obviously manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, _nein?" _

It was Sam's turn to look pissed. Dean glanced at his brother, now looking thoughtful. Eva noticed Becky shooting death glares at the cosplayer as she angrily made her way past the row of chairs towards him threateningly. "Hey!" she snapped. The hook man glanced at her, looking slightly startled and scared as she added venomously, "if you don't like the books, don't read 'em, Fritz!"

"Ok, ok!" Chuck called into the microphone before things could get ugly. Becky stopped, looking up to glare at Chuck as he added, "it's okay… just, okay. It's uh… next question." Hands shot up in the air. Kāzia shoved the books into Eva's arms, causing the girl to stumble at the new load. Eva watched as her friend jumped up and down, waving her hand frantically, attempting to gain Chuck's attention. Eva noticed Dean staring at Kāzia as if she had grown three separate heads.

"Uh… Kāzia…?" Chuck said, looking mildly confused as he pointed at the girl. Kāzia stopped jumping as all eyes landed on her. Eva noticed her friend flush slightly from her anxiety at all eyes on her. She cleared her throat awkwardly, straightening herself as she gripped tightly on the mug.

"Oh, um, yeah. That's me…" she bit her lip, glancing nervously at the Winchesters. Dean had crossed his arms over his chest while Sam's eyebrow was raised as the two looked thoughtfully at her.

An awkward silence followed as Chuck said into the microphone, "your question… Kāzia?"

"Oh yeah! Um…" Kāzia turned back to Chuck as she traced a finger along the mug. "What's your theory as to why the Winchesters go through such terrible crap?"

Chuck stared at her, confused. "Um…"

"Cause… well, my favourite strategy is that they have such bad luck from breaking all those mirrors in season 1 - I mean the fourth book, Bloody Mary."

Eva smirked. _Nice save, Kaz. _

Murmurs in the audience erupted as they, too, began to consider Kāzia's stolen idea from Tumblr. Chuck frowned. Eva glanced back at the Winchesters to see that Dean had let his arms fall to his sides again as he glanced at Sam, both of their eyes wide as they considered the idea.

"I knew we'd have 500 years of bad luck, Sam!" Dean hissed at him.

"Oh… I guess that could be it," Chuck finally said. He shrugged. "I'm not quite sure…" He looked back at the audience. "Any other questions?" He pointed to someone in the front.

"Yeah, at the end of the last book," the fan said, "Dean goes to hell. So… what happens next?"

"Oh… well, there lies an announcement, actually," Chuck said, glancing at the Winchesters. Eva looked back at them to see Sam and Dean narrowing their eyes suspiciously at Chuck. "You're all going to find out."

The Winchesters continued to eye Chuck suspiciously as the author added, "thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again."

The room erupted as everyone in their chairs leaped to their feet, cheering loudly. Becky was jumping up and down, screaming. Eva cringed at her ugly fangirling as she turned back to Kāzia, shoving the books back into her arms.

**/**

**this took a long time to come out, but a lot of you reviewed the last time so i felt the need to start this episode! it's one of my favourites also, ahaha. actually, a lot of season 5 is my favourite. season 5 & 6 are probably the best in my opinion. i really dislike season 7 - leviathans piss me off, haha. but, anyways, leave your comments in the reviews below (make them sorta long if you can, haha! i get excited to read them a lot), fave and follow if you haven't already (i like to see those numbers go up too), and thanks so so so much for reading! i love all of you guys, and i hope you have a lovely day! :-) **


	41. Chapter 41

Kāzia and Eva were seated at the bar, a few seats away from Becky and Chuck. Eva had ordered another cocktail while Kāzia was staying with water. She watched as her friend downed the drink, then slammed the cup on the table, wincing slightly as the liquid most likely burned her throat. Kāzia stared at her.

"You okay?"

"No…" Eva groaned as she rubbed her face with both her hands, pushing her glasses up to her forehead. "My life is a mess… Sam pays more attention to that Becky freak than me…"

Kāzia sighed, rolling her eyes. She opened her mouth to attempt to console her friend, only to be interrupted by Eva as she continued to rant. "And you are Dean are so cute like wtf… Dezia is the best OTP… I guess Sava isn't that great at saving my life…"

"You mean life-a," Kāzia smiled, attempting to cheer her friend up. When Eva just looked back at Kāzia, obviously dead inside, Kāzia cleared her throat awkwardly. She looked back at Chuck and Becky.

"I got you a yellow-cooler," Chuck said, setting the drink in front of Becky. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks Chuck."

"Sure," Chuck cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ahem… so, Becky… I was wondering… are you doing any…"

"Oh, hi Sam!" Becky interrupted, her eyes lighting up gleefully at the sight of the Winchesters making their way over to the bar. At the sound of Becky's squealing, Eva rose her head from her hands, glasses falling back onto the bridge of her nose as she glanced at the Winchesters. Sam nodded at Becky, distractedly as he looked at Eva. Chuck sighed, embarrassed.

"Excuse us," Dean said, smiling fakely at Becky. He stood in front of her pointedly as he turned to Chuck. "In case you hadn't noticed, our plates are kinda full, ok? Finding the Colt, hunting the devil… We don't have time for this crap."

Kāzia noticed Becky attempting to give Sam some "come hither" looks. Sam was trying not to notice as he focused his attention on Eva, trying to catch the girl's eye but much to his dismay, she was asking the bartender for another drink, slapping down another 5 dollar bill on the table.

"Hey, I didn't call you!" Chuck retorted.

"He means the books, Chuck," Sam said, turning his attention to the writer. "Why are you publishing more books?"

"Um… for food and shelter?"

Dean leaned forward, causing Chuck to lean backwards, nervous. "Who gave you the rights to our life story?"

"An archangel!" Chuck exclaimed. "I didn't want it!"

"Well, deal's off," Sam stated. Dean straightened his posture as Sam added, "no more books. Our lives our not for…" he glanced at Becky before adding, "public consumption." Sam was still staring pointedly at Becky, followed by Dean. Chuck finally got the hint as he cleared his throat, turning to Becky.

"Ah… Becky, would you excuse us for just a second?"

Becky nodded quickly. "Uh-huh!"

**XxX**

After finally being able to pull Eva away from the bar, to which the slightly intoxicated girl complained back in mumbles and incoherent wording, Kāzia was finally able to catch up with the Winchesters just in time to see them round the corner. She frowned at them as Dean shouldered past. Sam stopped to look at the girls, giving a simple shrug as he followed after his brother. Kāzia peered around the corner to see the maid grinning as she was telling the crowded group of cosplayers the old story about the ghost.

"You wanna give a little spoil alert to Sam and Dean or just wait this episode out until things get ugly?" Kāzia asked, turning to Eva. Eva didn't answer and instead walked to where the Winchesters had been stopped by Becky. The fangirl was grinning as she looked ahead of them at the cosplayers.

"Oooh… the LARPing's started!" Becky grinned.

Kāzia followed Eva until they were all standing around Becky. She purposely ignored the two as she looked expectantly at Sam and Dean.

"The… what?" Dean asked, his eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

"Live Action Role Playing?" Becky asked. When the Winchesters continued to stare at her as if she were crazy (which, she is, Kāzia contemplated), Becky sighed. "It's a game. The convention puts it on." She shuffled around in her pockets before pulling out a piece of paper, handing it to Sam.

Sam read over the words before frowning. Dean glanced at him as he read aloud, "_Dad's Journal. Dear Sam and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witness, discover clues, and find the bones. First team to do so wins a $50 gift card to Sizzler. Love Dad." _

Kāzia and the others directed their attention to Becky to see the fangirl beaming at the Winchesters.

"You guys are _soooo _gonna win."

**XxX**

Kāzia had counted four separate drinks that both Sam and Dean had consumed in the past 10 minutes. After slamming down the empty glass on the table, Dean glanced past Kāzia at the woman dressed up as Miss Gore. Kāzia glanced at her as well to see her clicking away on her phone.

Dean shifted from beside Kāzia, moving closer towards the woman. Kāzia glanced at him then awkwardly traded spots, allowing the man to converse with "Miss Gore". She barely noticed him as she continued to text.

"How you doing?" Dean asked flirtatiously. Suddenly pissed, Kāzia scoffed, turning away from the conversation and glancing back at Sam. He was talking with Eva and Kāzia could see his hazel eyes light up as he smiled down at the girl.

"Busy," the woman finally replied. Kāzia glanced back at Dean before rolling her eyes. The bartender noticed Kāzia's exasperation and stood in front of her, cleaning a glass bottle.

"What'll it be?" he asked.

Kāzia looked at him. "I don't drink."

The man shrugged. Kāzia sighed. "I'll take a water."

The bartender raised an eyebrow at her before shrugging, taking a clean glass and filling it with faucet water. He set it across from Kāzia, who crinkled her nose in distaste - she doubted that the old hotel would bother to filter their faucet water.

"Well, you sure look lovely tonight," Dean was saying as Kāzia finally reached for the glass. She drank two gulps of water before forcing herself to swallow as Dean added, "especially for a dead chick."

Kāzia slammed the half-empty glass of water on the table loudly, gaining a look from the bartender along with Eva and Sam. The two had moved a few seats down, Eva now sitting right next to Kāzia.

"You okay?" she asked, looking at her in concern. Kāzia scoffed. She glanced back at Dean to see he hadn't noticed. The woman had looked up from her phone and was finally acknowledging the Winchester. Kāzia glanced back at Eva to see her friend had noticed Dean's flirting.

"Kaz-"

"Don't start, Eves." Kāzia tasted her mouth before grimacing. "This water tastes like shit," she commented to the bartender. He glanced at her before shrugging.

"Lady, no one ever orders water from a bar."

Kāzia groaned, putting her face in her hands as she closed her eyes. She felt slightly light-headed.

"You seem different," Leticia Gore wannabe said, gaining Kāzia's attention. She didn't lift her head from her hands as she basically drowned in the coquettish tone in Dean's voice as he asked, "how so?"

"Well, you don't seem scared of woman."

Kāzia could picture Dean's smirk as she lifted her head, not bothering to look at them. Sam noticed Kāzia's dismay and reached an arm over Eva to lightly tap her on the shoulder. Kāzia glanced at him.

"Sammy… when was the last time we had a chill conversation?" she asked.

Sam pulled his arm away as he shrugged. "Um, I don't know… when we were tied up by Rufus and Jo and you had to 'fucking pee'?" he smirked.

"I had to, okay?" Kāzia muttered, embarrassed. Before she had a chance to ask Sam and Eva if it was okay for her to be the third-wheel with them, someone from across the room was arguing with another cosplayer.

"For the last time, I'm not making this up, okay?" he snapped. "She's upstairs, a real _live _dead ghost!"

"Excuse me," Dean muttered, getting up from the bar. Following in pursuit, Kāzia, Eva and Sam hurried after him as they neared the commotion. A man dressed up as Sam was arguing with his friend who was dressed up as Dean.

"I'm sure it was just one of the ghost actors," Dean-wannabe reassured, looking slightly embarrassed at his friend's commotion. He glanced around warily as other guests in the hotel looked pointedly at the Sam-wannabe.

"Who beat the hell outta me and then vanished?" Sam-wannabe retorted.

"You saw something?" Actual-Sam asked. Sam-wannabe glanced at him before glaring.

"This isn't part of the game, jerk." Sam looked slightly offended by his rude answer as Sam-wannabe turned back to his friend. "Look, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same." Before his friend had time to convince him to say, he stormed off angrily to the front doors.

"Alex! Hey, wait, come back!" Dean-wannabe called after him as he ran to catch up with his pissed off friend. Kāzia glanced at the Winchesters who were attempting to process what had just happened.

"What do you think?" Sam asked, turning to Dean.

"I don't think that guy's a good enough actor to be acting," Dean responded. He glanced at Eva and Kāzia. "What's going on here?"

"Stuff," said Kāzia, frankly. She turned around before the older Winchester could question her. As she attempted to make her way back to the bar, Eva had grabbed a hold of her arm. Kāzia turned to face her, now even more pissed off. "What, Eva?"

"What's wrong with you, Kaz?" Eva snapped. She let go of Kāzia's arm as she added, "don't you wanna help them?"

"Let them help themselves," Kāzia spat. She didn't know why she was so pissed but she was - Dean was pissing her off and she wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. Eva stared at her.

"Kaz-"

"Just shut up, Eva." Kāzia looked past her friend to see Sam and Dean making their way towards the hotel manager. Kāzia sighed before looking back at Eva. "See? The episode is already playing out like normal. Just leave it to-"

"Kaz, that means Demian and Barnes are gonna get the map and cause a lot of ruckus, also," Eva interrupted. Kāzia remained silent as she added, "I thought you wanted to stop the bad stuff from happening?"

Kāzia continued to stay quiet. She glanced at the gay couple listening in on Sam and Dean's conversation with the manager. Meeting Eva's gaze once more, she sighed.

"You wanna summon the dead kids?"

Eva met her gaze evenly. "Whatever it takes to make sure Hook Man doesn't get killed." She turned as she made her way to the staircase. Kāzia followed after her, glancing back over her shoulder. The Winchesters hadn't noticed their departure. She looked back ahead as they started up the stairs.

"I didn't know you were into German men with hooks, Eva," Kāzia teased.

"Oi, shut your cake hole," Eva snapped.

Kāzia laughed in response as they ascended up the second flight of stairs to the third floor. "Or is it the long hair?"

Eva finally turned around to face Kāzia, face red with embarrassment but still looking quite amused. "Kāzia, I swear that if you keep up with this-" she cut herself off as they walked down the hallway, being greeted by the familiar ghost boy. He blinked at the two girls.

"Help us," he pleaded. Kāzia gawked at him as she and Eva stopped in their tracks. Quickly examining the transparent boy, Kāzia noticed he didn't have his scalp scalped. He was one of the murderous children.

"Um… what do you need help with?" Kāzia asked slowly. Eva remained frozen beside her as she stared wide-eyed at the ghost.

The boy blinked innocently at Kāzia. "Help us," he repeated. "Miss Gore won't let us have any fun."

"Kaz?"

On cue, the ghost boy disappeared instantly. Kāzia turned around to face the Winchesters. Dean was glancing at both Eva and Kāzia suspiciously.

"What are you two doing here?" Sam asked.

"Oh… um… just… exploring, you know… the norm," Kāzia replied, stuttering slightly.

"Uh huh…" Sam exchanged a look with Dean before adding, "well, Dean and I are heading up to the attic to check some things out…" he glanced at Eva. "That's what we're supposed to do, right?"

Eva nodded. "Oh… yeah…" she exchanged a look with Kāzia who shrugged. As Eva encouraged the Winchesters to head up to the attic, Kāzia looked casually around the hallway, looking for the painting where the map was hidden. As Sam and Dean left, nodding their _see you laters, _Kāzia advanced towards a painting. She pointed to it, glancing at Eva. "Is it this one?"

"What? Are you gonna eenie-meenie-minie-mo it?" she questioned, making her way towards the painting as well, squinting at it. "I don't know… I don't think it was."

"Help us," the voice said again. Kāzia and Eva turned around to see the boy again. Before either girl had a chance to interact with the ghost boy, they were greeted by Demian and Barnes, who looked at the ghost in shock.

"Oh my God!" Barnes exclaimed. The boy turned around to face them as Barnes continued to gape at him. "That make up is amazing!"

"Amateur!" Demian snapped at him. "Stay in character."

Barnes cleared his throat, nodding. "Oh yeah… ahem…" he lowered his voice as he added, "sorry."

Demian rolled his eyes. Kāzia exchanged a worried look with Eva as the ghost boy turned his attention to the Dean and Sam cosplayers. "Help us…" he pleaded. "Miss Gore won't let us have any fun."

"Where's the body buried, kid?" Demian questioned in the worse Dean impersonation Kāzia had ever heard. "We'll light her up nice and toasty."

The boy merely pointed at the painting that Kāzia and Eva were examining. As Demian and Barnes turned in the direction of the finger point, finally noticing Kāzia and Eva, the ghost boy had disappeared. They glanced back to question the ghost, only to be greeted by the empty hallway.

"Wow, fast runner," commented Barnes in his normal voice.

Demian gave him a pointed look before turning to Kāzia and Eva, frowning. "Who're you two supposed to be?"

"Who're _you two _supposed to be?" Kāzia retorted.

"Uh, Sam and Dean." Demian and Barnes gestured to their attire. "Duh."

Kāzia scoffed, exchanging a _yeah right _look with Eva. Demian narrowed his eyes. "Step away from the painting, sweetheart," Demian added in Dean's voice again. Kāzia raised her brow at him as he sauntered forehead, "leave the work to the professionals."

Before Kāzia had a chance to tell Demian and Barnes to leave before things got ugly, Eva was struggling to remove the painting. Kāzia turned around to help aide her friend as they pulled the painting off the wall, revealing the bloody handprint. Kāzia smelled it then pulled away, the musky odor too strong to be fake. Eva gave her a look that basically said _why did you even bother to sniff it _as Kāzia returned her look with a _don't judge me._

"Whoa… " Barnes and Demian murmured as they made their way towards the girls, shoving their way into the middle. Kāzia and Eva both gave them looks before Kāzia glanced at the painting.

"This must've been what he was trying to tell us," Barnes commented, glancing at Demian.

"Gee, you think Sammy?" Demian asked sarcastically.

Kāzia rolled her eyes as she turned over the painting. The backside of it was completely covered in bloody red handprints. Demian and Barnes also turned their attention to it as Eva shoved her way past them to stand next to her friend as Kāzia ripped the backing off, revealing a map. Taking it out of the painting, she exchanged a look with Eva.

"Ok, this is the _coolest _game ever!" Barnes exclaimed in his normal voice. Kāzia ignored him as she rolled open the map. It showed where the cemetery was and how far it was from the hotel. After erupting into loud giggles did Kāzia finally look up to acknowledge Demian and Barnes. She ducked out of Demian's way as he attempted to make a grab for the map. He glared at her.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is lady, but we're the ones playing Sam and Dean," he said. He made another grab for the painting only to have Kāzia back away once more, holding tightly onto the map.

"Hey! That kid actor told _us _where the map was, not you!" exclaimed Barnes as he also made a grab for the map. Eva stood in front of Kāzia, blocking Barnes' reach.

"This isn't a game!" she exclaimed. Kāzia ducked out of the way as she made a run for the stairs, only to be stopped by Demian as he clambered after her, grabbing a hold her wrist. He pulled her away from the staircase and attempted to grab the map. Kāzia outstretched her arm, thanking her father for passing on the long limbs she was born with as Demian struggled to take the map.

Before Kāzia knew it, Barnes had rounded around her and Demian, snatching the map easily out of her hands. Kāzia turned on him as he looked at it, showing it to Demian. "This is so cool, dude."

"Yeah," Demian said. He cleared his throat, deepening his voice. "I mean, yeah it sure is."

"Give me back that map, Barnes," Kāzia snapped, attempting to make a grab for it. Barnes stepped back from her, holding the map out of her reach as he stared at her.

"How do you know my name?" he asked warily.

Kāzia sighed, exchanging a look with Eva. Well, they blew their cover. "Because-"

"It doesn't matter," Demian interrupted. He shouldered past Kāzia as he grabbed the map, looking at its drawings. He glanced back up, sharing another excited look with Barnes before turning to face Kāzia and Eva, clearing his throat. "Sorry ladies, but me and my brother specialize in these sorta things."

"Uh-"

"It's kinda our job," Barnes commented, deepening his voice as well. Kāzia exchanged a side glance with Eva as Demian added, "saving people… hunting things… " he glanced at Barnes as they nodded and said in unison, "the family business."

Kāzia sighed exasperatedly, but before she or Eva had a chance to stop Barnes and Demian from rushing off, they were already descending down the stairs.

**XxX**

It was quite shocking to Kāzia as she realized how often she and Eva were ending up sitting at bars, drowning in their sorrows. She glanced at her friend to see her jealously glaring at Becky and Sam's awkward interactions. Kāzia rolled her eyes, not bothering to console her friend seeing as Sam was not interested in Becky whatsoever as she glanced at Chuck, who was also watching the exchange.

"Awesome…" Chuck muttered, also jealous.

Kāzia smiled at him sympathetically. "What's up, Chuck?"

"More like what's down," Chuck muttered. Kāzia frowned, not getting the joke as he looked up at him. "You know… 'cause I'm down?" Kāzia continued to stare at him, confused, until Chuck sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind."

Kāzia glanced back at Becky to see the girl still beaming at Sam who was attempting not to notice her fangirlish actions. Kāzia looked back at Chuck, who was now not looking at the scene, but rather at the counter of the bar.

"Why do you like Becky?" Kāzia asked.

Chuck looked startled at her question as he faced Kāzia, flustered. "I-uh, I don't know what-"

"C'mon, Chuckie. Eva and I are basically prophets… we know things."

Chuck considered the thought, then laughed lightly. "Kāzia…" he started, only to be interrupted again.

"Chuck, you're like God or something… right?"

Chuck looked at her. "What?"

"I mean… the archangels tell you what to write… have they told you about Eva and I?" Kāzia corrected herself quickly. She was grateful that Chuck hadn't seemed to notice or blunder (or did, and didn't bother to question her about it) as he let out a sigh.

"I know you're gonna bug me about this for the rest of your life," Chuck said, not meeting her gaze. "But I don't know. The Archangels haven't told me anything."

Kāzia's face fell as she nodded. She shrugged, drumming her fingertips against the counter of the bar. "Oh…"

"I really am sorry, Kaz," Chuck added, noticing her disappointment. Kāzia glanced at him, attempting to smile.

"It really doesn't matter," she said, "I just thought… since you're a prophet and everything…"

Chuck shrugged. "Not really. I just write what the Archangels tell me to about the Winchesters and I make a living off of it. Buys my bread and wine, I guess," he added, attempting to leave off on a light note. Kāzia smiled although it didn't reach her eyes as she excused herself from the bar, approaching Sam, Dean and Eva who were crowding around Barnes and Demian, demanding for the map.

"Hey, do you mind?" Demian snapped, grabbing the map out of Sam's grasp, turning to mutter to Barnes who shook his head. Sam glanced back at Dean.

"It's real," he told him. "A century old, at least, and he's right - there's a cemetery on the grounds."

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked, pointing to the map. Demian glanced at him.

"It's called a game, pal," he replied, "it ain't called charity."

Dean rolled his eyes, obviously in no mood to deal with the cosplayers. "Yeah, right. Gimme the map, Chuckles."

Demian scowled, backing away. "Yeah, well, you're the Chuckles, Chuckles. Besides, Dean don't listen to nobody." He raised his chin high in the air, acting defiant. Kāzia had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from going over and snatching the map forcefully out of his grasp.

Dean merely stared at Demian in response as he pulled back his jacket, revealing a plastic gun.

"Dean, cool it!" Barnes hissed to Demian, in character. Kāzia watched as Dean rolled his eyes, taking out his own gun and pointing it at the duo who stared back at it, eyes wide as they realized it was real.

"Dean!" Sam snapped, warningly.

"What!" Dean said sharply, glancing at Sam. He met his brother's gaze before glancing back at Demian and Barnes. "They're frickin' annoying."

Demian and Barnes met Dean's gaze evenly before the Winchester finally sighed, caving in as he tucked the gun back into place behind his jacket. Kāzia sighed, gaining Barnes and Demian's attention. They glanced at her, then looked at Eva before recognition dawned upon them.

"It's you two!" Demian said suddenly, pointing at the girls. Sam and Dean frowned before glancing at Kāzia and Eva. Eva had put her hands up in the air as if in surrender while Kāzia contemplated whether or not to lie.

"Yeah, they know we found this map fair and square," Barnes added. Demian shot him a pointed look.

"In character," he hissed. Barnes nodded.

"I mean… yeah," he muttered, unsure of what Sam would say. Kāzia rolled her eyes before holding out her hand.

"Yeah, we were there - which means _we _were the ones who found it first. Now hand it over."

"I don't think so, sweetheart," Demian said casually, attempting to imitate Dean's brawl. Dean narrowed his eyes at his words as the portrayer continued, "leave the hunting to the experts."

"KMS," Eva muttered, also growing tired of the epidemic. Before Demian or Barnes could make leave for the door, Sam grabbed a hold of Barnes' shoulder, pulling him back.

"Look, guys. We all wanna find the bones, right?" Barnes and Demian exchanged looks before glancing suspiciously at the Winchesters, Demian holding the map closely to his chest for precautions. "We just thought… it would go faster if we all worked together."

Demian and Barnes exchanged looks again. They leaned in, murmuring quickly to one another before nodding in agreement. Barnes cleared his throat.

"We… ah… we get the Sizzler gift card."

"Damn," Kāzia muttered, earning a pointed nudge from Dean.

"All yours."

"_And_ we get to be Sam and Dean," Demian put in triumphantly. Dean and Sam sighed, exchanging agitated looks.

"Fine," Dean replied, heading for the door. As Kāzia and Eva attempted to follow, Demian and Barnes stood in front of them. The Winchesters glanced back, narrowing their eyes. "Oh, what now?"

Demian exchanged another silent look with Barnes before turning to Kāzia and Eva. "Look, you both are _lovely _ladies… "

"It's just… Sam and Dean wouldn't work in a group…"

Kāzia exchanged a confused look with Eva.

"But… you're working with-"

"They're an exception," Demian hissed, interrupting Eva's statement. He glanced back at the Winchesters before turning to Kāzia and Eva as he added, "besides, you two aren't dressed up as anybody."

"Uh, yeah. I'm Meg. Duh," Kāzia scoffed. Demian frowned, then shook his head, following after the Winchesters.

"C'mon Bobby and Rufus," he said in his Dean-voice, opening the door. The real Dean glanced back at Kāzia, obviously perturbed, but didn't say anything as he and Sam followed the cosplayers out of the hotel and to the cemetery.

Kāzia sighed, then glanced at Eva. As her friend looked back at her, she frowned. They were missing something.

"Do you feel like…" Kāzia started, glancing at Eva, "that we missed something?"

Eva frowned, nodding slowly. "Yeah… I don't remember how-"

"Shit!" Kāzia exclaimed. She looked back at the door. There would be no use in trying to convince Barnes and Demian that the map wasn't real - the ghost boy had shown it to them anyways - and Sam and Dean would be less than likely to listen to them with them already thinking they've come across the true solution.

"We forgot to tell them it's the schoolboys…" Eva facepalmed as Kāzia shifted from one foot to another. Kāzia attempted not to go through another panic attack as Eva quickly said, "it's okay… Kaz, it's okay. I guess we can just play out the episode like nor-"

"Yeah, and get attacked by Casper the Unfriendly Ghost and his fiendish friends?" Kāzia interrupted. Before her friend had a chance to convince her otherwise, Kāzia merely shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I guess that's the way to go." She glanced at Chuck who was still sitting at the bar. "Besides, if that stuff doesn't happen… then Chuck won't be able to show what a macho-man he is and Becky would still be gaga over Sam."

"I guess it's meant to be," Eva said quickly as she made her way to the bar. Kāzia smirked as she followed after her.

**XxX**

"Time to go," Dean announced, patting Kāzia on the shoulder. She lifted her head up from the bar counter where she had been napping on, blinking groggily. Her dry contacts made her vision blurry as she yawned, stretching. She glanced to her right to see Eva setting paying for her drink, hopping off the barstool and stretching as well. Glancing to her left, Kāzia spotted Demian and Barnes who looked slightly dead and were attempting to drink the rounds Dean and Sam had paid for them.

"Dean," Kāzia managed to say, still distracted as she attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes as she stumbled after the Winchester. He glanced back at her, waiting for her to catch up as he continued towards the door. Kāzia made a grab for his arm, pulling him backwards. "Dean."

"What?"

"The doors are-" before Kāzia had a chance to explain, Sam was already struggling with attempting to open the doors. Seeing his brother's conflict, Dean rushed forward, attempting to grab onto the handle and pry it open. It wouldn't budge.

"That's weird… " Dean commented.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. He glanced at Eva. "What's going on?"

"You burned the wrong bones," Kāzia sighed. Dean looked at her.

"What do you mean 'burned the wrong bones'?" he asked, stepping away from the door. "We burned Madam Kid Slayer's bones."

"Gore isn't the bad guy here," Eva said. Kāzia, Dean and Sam glanced at her as she added, "the other three boys scalped Madam Gore's son so she killed them all."

Dean's mouth opened to form a small 'o' as he exchanged a look with Sam.

"That would explain the kid in the attic," Sam muttered. He looked at Dean before turning to Kāzia. "So… we should probably get everyone in a safe spot."

Kāzia nodded. "Yeah, before this place becomes a buffet for the Three Deranged Musketeers."

**XxX**

"You know what, Kaz?" Dean commented as himself, Kāzia, Sam and Eva were all attempting to herd everyone back into the conference room.

"What?" Kāzia asked, having a feeling that it wasn't a good subject Dean was bringing up. The older Winchester shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe giving Sam and I a fair warning before we deep fry the one woman that was preventing the three psycho brats from going on a killing rampage?"

Kāzia sighed as Sam and Eva finally shoved everyone into the room, closing the door shut. Chuck had been watching the roundup for the past two minutes, staring at the Winchesters in confusion.

"Well guys," Chuck carried on awkwardly. "I guess we're out of time… so thank you for your incredible probing and rigorous questions and-" he cut off as Sam quickly rushed to the stage, whispering a quick paraphrase of what had happened. Chuck's eyes widened. "Holy crap!" He winced as his exclamation rang throughout the room from the microphone and held it away from his face, looking back at Sam. The room was a clamor of confusion as the people present whispered to one another, concerned. Sam covered the top of the microphone with his hand as he muttered the directions to Chuck. After a few more seconds, Sam was jogging off the stage and Chuck sighed loudly. "So… ah… good news. I got much more to tell you…" he glanced back at the Winchesters. Sam had pulled out the can of salt they had picked up from the bar and was beginning to line it against the doors.

"Buddy, I got work to do," the hotel manager said, attempting to shove past Sam. Dean stepped forward, grabbing a hold of the manager's shoulder.

"You're gonna want to see this, trust me." The manager met his gaze, obviously not convinced as Dean added, "it's gonna be a hell of a show."

The rustling of the microphone grabbed Kāzia and Eva's attention as they glanced up at the stage. Chuck was fumbling awkwardly with the device before he got a good grip on it. "Ah… what does the future hold for Sam and Dean? Well, how do you feel about angels?" When the audience exchanged exasperated looks, Chuck continued, "yeah, because let me tell you, they're not as lame as you think."

"So what do we do? Tell Casper and his unfriendly Ghosts to get the hell out?" Dean muttered to Sam. Kāzia exchanged a smug look with Eva as she mouthed, _Casper the Unfriendly Ghost._

"I don't know," Sam muttered. Kāzia and Eva glanced back at him. Sam nodded to Eva, gesturing for the two girls to approach. Kāzia gave Eva another smug look, to which her friend pretended to ignore it as they came towards them. "How do we get rid of the three bloodthirsty brats?"

"Burn their bones?" Eva suggested.

Dean glanced at her. "Yeah, _how _exactly? We're trapped, if you haven't noticed."

"Get Demian and Barnes to do it for you?" Kāzia said, in a tone as if it were obvious. Dean looked at her.

"Who? Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum? No thanks."

Kāzia rolled her eyes. "Fine. If you wanna die at the hands of 8 year olds who know their ways around scalping scalps, be my guest." She met Dean's gaze evenly for a few moments before he finally broke off, caving in.

"Well how do we get them out of here?"

**XxX**

"You sure this is a good idea?" asked Barnes as Eva and Kāzia followed after them, running as fast as they could for the cemetery.

"Yeah, just burn the bones, can't be too hard." Kāzia responded, exchanging a look with Eva as the black gate to the graveyard came into view. The four slowed their pace as they neared cemetery, the dead grass crunching underneath Kāzia's boots. Upon entering the cemetery, Kāzia glanced around the various graves.

"Who exactly are you two, anyway?" Demian asked as Kāzia and Eva split up. Kāzia knelt down, brushing off the dirt to reveal the name on the grave - someone named Isla Southwick. She sighed, standing up as she turned to face the Dean-cosplayer.

"My name's Kāzia." Kāzia nodded to Eva who was crouching down beside another grave. "That's Eva."

Barnes frowned. "Why didn't you guys dress up as someone?"

Kāzia shrugged, walking towards another grave. She bent down, brushing off the excess as she squinted at the name. It only revealed the last name to be "Gore". She stood up, pointing to it. She glanced at Barnes who was making his way towards the grave, the shovel hung over his shoulder. He sighed, stabbing it into the earth as he shifted his weight, attempting to dig up the dirt. Kāzia stepped back, giving him some room as she stood by Demian and Eva, watching.

"Are you guys not fans of Supernatural or something?" Demian asked. Kāzia glanced at him, then remembered Barnes' question and shrugged again.

"Um… I don't know. I guess we are…" she looked back at Eva who was nodding slowly, happy with Kāzia's answer.

"You know," Barnes grunted, "it'd be nice if you guys dug up a grave too!"

"Oh yeah!" Demian, Eva, and Kāzia shuffled around as Kāzia joined Demian to dig up the spare grave with the extra shovel while Eva aided Barnes. As Demian shoved the shovel into the earth and began digging, he asked, "why are you two here at this convention if you aren't fans?"

Kāzia shrugged, restraining herself from pulling out her phone and checking the time. Demian glanced at her before shrugging, still digging.

"Oh my God," Barnes complained from his grave. "Supernatural makes digging graves sound so easy. It's not though," he added, huffing as he threw the dirt backwards, allowing the chunks to slam into Eva's face. Kāzia held back a laugh as she watched her friend stumble backwards, attempting to brush off the dirt clumps as Barnes continued, "I'm gonna throw up."

"No you're not," Demian grunted.

After what seemed like hours, Demian and Barnes had finally hit the coffins. Throwing the shovel aside, Demian stepped back, allowing Kāzia to crouch down and pry open the coffin, the musky scent of death greeting her. She pulled back, making a face as she stood up.

"Nice, isn't it?" Demian commented, retrieving the lighter from his jacket pocket. He flicked the lighter once. No flame appeared. He frowned, clicking it again. After the fourth time, it was obvious he was pissed as he exclaimed, "how come Dean can always light the stupid thing on the first freaking try?" He flicked it again. "Come on!"

Kāzia glanced over at Barnes to see he was also struggling with the lighter. After watching him fail for two more tries, Eva took the lighter from him, clicking it once. A yellow flame erupted from it as Barnes exchanged an awkward look with Demian. He held out the other lighter.

"You think maybe you could…?"

**XxX**

After setting flame to the bones, arriving back at the hotel and calling the police, Kāzia descended down the stairs, followed after Dean, Barnes and Demian.

"You know, I gotta hand it to you guys," Dean commented to the men, glancing at them. "You really saved our asses back there. So, uh, thanks."

"Yeah, you guys are the real MVP," Kāzia smiled, patting both of them on the side of their shoulders. Demian and Barnes grinned at her.

"Thanks, Kāzia."

Dean paused for a moment. "Guys, I don't even know your real names."

"Oh, well, I'm Barnes," Barnes introduced. He gestured to Demian. "This is Demian. What's yours?"

Dean blinked, considering for a moment before saying, "Dean… the real Dean."

Barnes and Demian nodded before bursting out in laughter. Kāzia noticed the disappointment on Dean's face as Demian exclaimed, "ah, yeah me too!"

"Get the hell outta here, Dean!" Barnes joked, clapping Dean on the shoulder. The disappointment faded from Dean's expression into a small smile. "Well, anyway. Thanks, really." He glanced at Kāzia, nodding to where Sam and Eva were waiting. "Let's hit the road, Kaz."

Kāzia nodded, following after him only to be stopped by Demian calling out, "you're wrong, you know."

Dean paused, glancing over his shoulder. "Sorry?"

"About Supernatural," Demian explained, noticing that Dean wasn't getting the point. Kāzia glanced at Dean as they neared Barnes and Demian once more. "No offense… but I'm not sure you get what the story is about."

Dean smirked, exchanging a look with Kāzia. "Is that so?"

"All right… In real life, he sells stereo equipment," Demian confessed, pointing to Barnes. "I fix copiers. Our lives suck. But to be Sam and Dean, to wake up every morning and save the world… to have a brother who would die for you." Kāzia noticed Dean's expression soften slightly. "Well who wouldn't want that?"

Dean glanced at Kāzia once more. She met his expression with a shrug, smiling slightly as his gaze lingered on her for a few moments. He looked back at Demian and Barnes. "Maybe you got a point. You know, you don't make a bad team yourselves. How do you know each other anyway?"

"Oh, we met online," Barnes explained. "Supernatural chat room."

Dean nodded. "Oh, well it must be nice to get out of your parent's basement." He nodded to Demian. "Make some friends."

Kāzia opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated as she glanced back at Demian and Barnes. Demian gave a small smile, looking at Barnes. "We're more than just friends." He held out his hand, grasping Barnes' hand tightly as they intertwined their fingers. Kāzia held back the urge to squeal from the cuteness. "We're partners."

Looking back at Dean, Kāzia saw his eyes widened slightly and she couldn't differentiate between him either looking embarrassed or surprised. "Oh… wow… ahem… uh, howdy partners." He gave an awkward salute, looking at Kāzia for help.

"Howdy," Barnes smiled, dropping his head onto Demian's shoulder. Demian nodded to Kāzia and Dean.

"And how do you two know each other?"

"Hm?" Dean asked, still distracted from the newly given information.

Demian gestured to Kāzia with his free hand. "Kāzia. How did you two meet? I'm assuming no chat room?"

Dean frowned for a moment, then his eyes widened as he realized what Demian was implying. "What? Kaz? Oh, no no no. Uh, we aren't…"

Kāzia felt her face warm as she shook her head as well. Demian and Barnes merely gave them a knowing look as she stuttered, "y-yeah, we, we're just… uh… companions. I mean friends. Not companions - friend friends. Not like the friends with benefits, but friends… like, we travel together and stuff… but we aren't like… like we aren't…" Kāzia fumbled over her own words as she attempted to quickly explain her relationship to two characters she would never see again. She glanced at Dean, but he wasn't looking at her. She noticed his cheeks were flushed.

"Uh huh…" Barnes smirked, exchanging a look with Demian. "They remind me of when you first met me."

Demian gave him a look. "When _I _first met you? You mean when you first met me. _I _wasn't the fish out of water - that was you."

Barnes pretended to look offended, then glanced back at Kāzia and Dean. "Well… it was nice meeting you two."

"Yeah… you as well…" Dean finally glanced at Kāzia, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Uh… we should probably find Sam…"

"Yeah, and Eva…" Kāzia said another rushed goodbye as she quickly made her way towards her friend. Eva turned as Kāzia approached her, frowning at the sight of her.

"You okay? You look like a red potato," she commented. Kāzia sighed, rubbing her cheeks.

"Are they that red? They feel red. God, they should just make a new spaghetti sauce and call it Kaztego," Kāzia groaned.

Eva smirked, then noticed Dean. She looked back at Kāzia, raising an eyebrow. Kāzia gave her a look as she lowered her hands, then noticed her friend's peppy disposition. "You're in a good mood, Eves," Kāzia commented. Eva pretended as if she didn't notice anything unusual as Kāzia added, "happy that Sam and Becky broke up?"

Eva shrugged, looking off into the distance. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said haughtily.

Kāzia snorted. The two girls jumped suddenly at the sound of the car horn honking at them. Glancing up they noticed Dean who nodded to them.

"Hurry it up!" he called. "We don't got all day."

Kāzia glanced back at Eva who shrugged, hurrying up to the Impala. Kāzia followed at a slower pace, making eye contact with Barnes and Demian once more. They waved at her and she grinned, waving back. Blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face, Kāzia climbed into the back seat next to Eva. Dean still hadn't made eye contact with Kāzia as he began driving.

"So, I got a lead on the Colt," Sam commented. He glanced back at Eva, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, Becky told you, didn't she?" Kāzia asked. Sam frowned.

"Uh, no. Eva did." Kāzia gave Eva a look as Sam continued, "it's a long story."

"What about Becky?" Kāzia asked.

"What about her?" Sam frowned.

Kāzia shrugged. "I don't know. Aren't you glad she's with Chuck?"

"Yeah, ecstatic," Sam replied, sounding quite relieved as he turned around, facing the front of the car. Kāzia glanced at Eva once more who gave her an innocent look. Kāzia sighed, rolling her eyes at her friend but didn't bother to scold her on telling Sam that Bela gave the Colt to Crowley instead of Becky telling him. _Maybe it would be for the best,_ Kāzia concluded.

"So where is it?" Dean finally asked after five minutes of silent car riding. Sam shrugged.

"Aren't you driving?" he asked. Kāzia watched as Dean gave him a pointed sidelook before glancing back at the road.

"I can listen and drive."

"It's with a demon named Crowley," Sam explained. He glanced back at Eva as he added, "Bela apparently gave it to him."

"Bela?" Dean asked. Kāzia rolled her eyes at the mention of Bela's name - although she really had nothing against the female hunter, Bela did piss her off every now and then - especially when she shot Sam on the day he was having a lot of bad luck.

"Yeah. So Crowley the demon has got the only weapon that can kill demons."

"Nice," Dean muttered. "So where're we headed?"

"No clue," Sam answered. He glanced back at Eva and Kāzia again as he asked, "do you two know?"

Kāzia shrugged. "All I know is that Crowley kisses a man and Castiel watches the whole thing."

Dean made a face, turning around to look at Kāzia before glancing back at the road. "And you know this _how?" _he asked.

"Because I'm a wizard, Dean," Kāzia answered sarcastically. Dean snorted as Kāzia added, "trust me, you don't want to see it."

"So how do we get to Crowley?" Sam asked.

"We wait for Cas," Eva responded. Sam glanced at her and nodded, looking back at the road.

"Sounds like a plan," he said. After a few murmurs of exchange, the car ride was silent before Kāzia piped up, "just don't ask Jo to help."

Sam frowned, glancing at her. "Why not?"

Kāzia shrugged, recalling how they ask the Harvelles to help them get into Crowley's mansion. Sam smirked.

"You got something against Jo?"

"Other than the fact she called me an evil skank and slapped me across the face, she's practically my BFF, Sammy," Kāzia snapped. Sam laughed, shaking his head as he turned to face the front as Kāzia added, "I mean, it's not like you can't as the Harvelles for help - I'm all for Ellen, she's my fave. It's just… don't ask Jo to help you get to Crowley - because Eva and I wanna meet Crowley."

Dean made a face again, glancing back at Kāzia. "Why would you wanna meet a demon?"

Kāzia shrugged. Dean let his gaze linger on her for a few moments before he turned around to face the road once more. Sighing, Kāzia leaned backwards in the car seat, closing her eyes and attempting to get at least a few minutes rest before it was time for the world to end.

**/**

**this took the longest time ever to write and i was really rushed near the end so i'm sorry if you can tell how quickly i attempted to finish this chapter. but yess! the girls are finally gonna meet crowley and castiel comes back! thank you so so so much for the past reviews & i'm so surprised to see that this story has almost reached 200 reviews! holy canola oil! thanks so much again and i'm s glad you guys are enjoying the story! don't forget to leave a review again, follow and fave if you haven't, and hopefully the next chapter will come out soon!**

**(btw,for those of you who didn't get kaz's spaghetti joke, she was referring to the tomato sauce 'protego'... kaztego? hahahah… i thought it was funny so) :-) **


	42. Chapter 42

**[ **_Abandon All Hope _**]**

Eva shuffled awkwardly with her attire. She glanced back over her shoulder to see that the Impala had vanished. Sighing, she looked back at what appeared to be the mansion gate (Kāzia had suggested it would be best if Eva disguised herself as the woman to get inside instead of Jo, which also meant Eva would be without glasses). Squinting, Eva somehow managed to make it to the front gate without tripping over something nonexistent. Taking a deep breath, she reached forward and pressed the button.

"Hello?" a voice on the Intercom called back. Eva rubbed her nose stiffly.

"Hi," she said, her voice cracking. She cleared her throat as she continued, "m-my car broke down and I need some help."

"I'll be down in a minute," the voice replied gruffly. Eva nodded as she turned away from the monitor, glancing around nervously. On cue, the gate opened. She was swung around by a tight grip on her arm. Tugging back on instinct, Eva was turned to see the two men. The one holding her grinned dangerously.

"Evening pretty lady," he commented, "get yourself on in here."

Eva continued to wrestle against his grip, adding her second hand to try and push him away. "I just need to make a call."

"You don't need to call anyone, lady." The man glanced at his partner before returning his attention to Eva. "We're the only help you'll ever need."

"I can just wait by my car," Eva mumbled, getting slightly scared. The man's fingernails seemed to be digging through her jacket. His eyes blackened.

"I said get your ass in here." He spun Eva around, attempting to grab her from the neck and drag her inside. Eva allowed him to spin her, only back-kicking his lower abdomen in the process. He grunted as he threw her forward. Eva landed on the ground with a loud smack. As she turned to face him, she was greeted by Kāzia jumping up behind the man, wrapping her arms around his neck, distracting him and the second demon as Sam came up from behind, stabbing the second one in the neck. In a flash of sparks, the first man turned to see his co-worker fall to the ground, dead, his eyes wide, Kāzia still hanging onto the back of him. Sam approached the first man, stabbing him in the gut as Kāzia stood on the ground.

"Great job, Eva," Dean commented as he approached the still-slightly-panicked girl. She nodded, mumbling a thanks as Dean handed her a bag. She took it, opening it as she examined what was inside. Wire cutters.

**XxX**

"Wait outside," Dean ordered as Eva approached the electricity box. Kāzia gawked at him.

"What? No way." She crossed her arms across her chest defiantly as she added, "Crowley's practically harmless."

"He's a demon," Dean replied. Eva could tell he was agitated. She rolled her eyes, not in the mood to watch the two bicker any longer as she glanced back at the box. She frowned, holding up the wire cutters as she looked for the red and black wires. Pushing past the blue and yellow, she found them, attempting to snip through the thick coating.

"Yeah, trust me, he's not that bad."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Okay, so, maybe he won't be your guys' favorite any time soon, but he's not really that bad of a person."

"Okay, so explain to me why he's a demon from Hell?"

"Technically, he's the King of Hell."

"Oh, great. That's just great."

"Dean-"

"No, Kaz, it's perfect. You and Eva are _ecstatic _to meet the King of Hell himself. What else is there?"

"What are you talking about?"

Eva sighed, finally sick of whatever dumb argument Dean and Kāzia were having. She glanced over her shoulder at them, still attempting to cut through the red wire. "Uh, hey guys?" she called out warily. Dean and Kāzia turned on her, obviously still heated from their dispute.

"What?" they snapped.

"Not to put a dander on anything…" Eva glanced at Sam as she added, "but you guys need to head on inside. Like, now."

Sam nodded, glancing at Dean and Kāzia. "Come on." He was the first to sneak into the building, followed by Dean as he casted another look at Kāzia, disappearing after his brother. Kāzia scoffed, making her way to Eva. She leaned against the wall, arms still crossed.

"Dick," she muttered.

Eva smirked, not answering her friend as she cut through the red wire. The black wire was snipped in almost an instant as the lights shining in through the windows were instantly turned off. Eva glanced at Kāzia who was also watching the house. Shutting the box door, Eva glanced back at Kāzia once more.

"What was Dean so pissy about?" she asked.

Kāzia scoffed. "Hell if I know."

Eva smiled sympathetically, not really sure how to respond. It was obvious Dean was getting suspicious about some thing, Eva just hoped he wouldn't question them any further. She didn't know what damage it could cause if she and Kāzia just spit out to him that he would become a demon himself in season 10.

"You wanna meet King of Hell himself?" Kāzia asked.

"Aren't we kind of late to head inside?" Eva questioned. Kāzia ignored her warning statement as her friend headed towards the door, opening it.

"We're never too late."

**XxX**

Miraculously, Eva and Kāzia had managed to slip past two more demon guards as they rounded the corner. The conversation the Winchesters and Crowley were having could be heard from the other side of the door as Kāzia and Eva waited by it. Kāzia put her hand to the doorknob, hesitating as the two listened in.

"So, the Hardy Boys finally found me," Crowley was saying. "Took you long enough."

The click of the gun switching off from safety mode could be heard as Crowley stepped towards the two. His footsteps stopped. "Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?"

The sudden shuffling of feet signaled that two more of Crowley's security had gained up on the Winchesters. Eva started forward, only to be given a warning signal by Kāzia. Eva bit her lip, leaning against the door to hear better.

"This is it, right? This is what it's all about," Crowley muttered. For a few seconds it was silent until the loud gunshots were heard. Eva winced.

"We need to talk," Crowley said. "Privately," he added, pointedly, as the door was suddenly opened, causing Eva and Kāzia to fall to the ground. Both Eva and Kāzia hissed in pain as they looked up, meeting the King of Hell himself.

"I told you to wait outside," Dean snapped. Crowley rose a hand, indicating that Dean should shut up as he stared at the two girls, still on the floor.

"Kāzia and Eva," he greeted. "It's a great honor to finally meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine," Kāzia replied grimly, rising to her feet. Eva followed, adjusting her glasses awkwardly. Crowley examined the two once more before glancing back at the Winchesters. He waved the Colt at them as he led the four into the joint room.

"What the hell is this?" Dean demanded. Crowley answered him with a wave of his hand, the door behind them slamming shut. The Winchesters and Kāzia turned at the impact while Eva continued to stare at the Colt that Crowley had placed on the table.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley asked, referring to the weapon resting on the wooden table. Eva wondered if the wood was either mahogany or red wood.

"There's no reason why you or anyone else should know this exists," he added. "Except that I told you."

"You told us?" Sam eyes narrowed warily.

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on a grapevine." Crowley shrugged simply.

Sam merely stared at him. "Why? Why tell us anything?"

Crowley had picked up the gun again, now aiming it at Dean. "I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

"Bullshit," Kāzia had muttered before she could stop herself. Eva turned on her, eyes wide as she attempted to warn her friend, only to have Crowley aim the gun at Kāzia. Kāzia glanced at the gun, eyes wide slightly as well she awkwardly smiled. "Uh, I mean… great plan, Crowles…"

"I'm not very keen on a bunch of fangirls telling me how to run things," Crowley aforementioned, his tone cool.

"Why exactly do you want the devil dead?" Dean asked, obviously not buying what Crowley was selling. Crowley lowered the gun, glancing at the older Winchester.

"It's called survival." Dean scoffed as Crowley added, "oh, well, I forgot that you two at best are functioning morons-"

"You're a functioning… moron," Dean's voice trailed off as he made a face, obviously embarrassed by his own attempt at a comeback insult. Eva glanced back at Crowley.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember?" he sighed as he continued, "he's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus-"

"Ew," Kāzia's nose wrinkled in distaste as Eva nodded her agreement.

"-if that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?"

"But he created you," Sam frowned.

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder." Crowley took a seat at the desk as he added, "if Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures." Dean and Sam exchanged looks as Crowley snapped, "I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing and you go kill the devil?" Before Crowley could pick up the gun and wave it in the Winchesters' faces to increase their want for it, Eva had grabbed a hold of it. Before she could get away with grabbing the weapon, Crowley had gotten a grip of her wrist, slamming her hand and the Colt back down on the desk. Eva winced as Crowley's grip tightened.

"You and your friend _really _like to meddle, don't you?" he asked. Eva didn't answer as she attempted to loosen his grip. Crowley continued to stare at her, making Eva feel even more uncomfortable.

"The gun doesn't kill Lucifer, moron," Kāzia stated. Eva felt a chill run up her spine as she glanced back at her friend. Crowley's grip on Eva vanished as he got up from the desk, striding towards Kāzia threateningly.

"What was that, little lamb?" he questioned, eyebrow raised. Kāzia swallowed as Eva took the Colt, passing it to Sam.

"That gun only kills demons," Kāzia said, her voice slightly shaky.

"What makes you so sure it can't kill the distinct brother, then?" Crowley didn't wait for Kāzia's answer as he turned to face Eva, only to be greeted by Sam holding the Colt up, aiming the barrel between Crowley's eyes. As he pulled the trigger, the gun merely clicked in response. Sam frowned, lowering it.

"You're going to need some ammunition," Crowley commented. Sam bit his lip as Dean gave his brother a pointed look. Crowley headed over to the desk, opening a drawer. Eva glanced back at the Winchesters and it was obvious they were confused. She would be too, if she were in their position and had never watched a season of Supernatural in her life - the last demon to help them out was Ruby, and they all know how that turned out.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, do you?" Sam asked.

"Thursday," Crowley replied, still fishing through the various drawers. "little birdies tell me, Carthage, Missouri."

Sam glanced at Eva, exchanging a look with her as Dean cleared his throat. "Oh, uh, excuse me for asking," he said. Crowley glanced up from the desk, multitasking as Dean asked, "aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?"

"Number one, he's going to wipe us out anyway," Crowley answered, finally retrieving the bullets as he closed the drawer. "Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay? Morons." He tossed the bag at Dean, who caught it, examining it. They were bullets for the Colt. Eva glanced back at the desk, but Crowley had vanished.

**XxX**

Five full shot glasses were lined up in a row next to three upside down shot glasses, a gap, and a full shot glass. Another glass was placed upside down in the gap. Jo was drinking from a beer bottle beside Eva and Ellen while Kāzia was sitting across from the two, next to Castiel. Ellen was draining the fifth glass, flipping it upside down.

"All right, big boy," she gestured to the angel. Castiel glanced at the glasses before downing all five in a row. Ellen gawked at him.

"I think I'm starting to feel something," he commented, glancing at Kāzia. Kāzia laughed in response as Eva grabbed for the water glass. Ellen looked at her.

"You're not gonna drink tonight?" she asked.

Eva shook her head. "I'm not the best drinker," she explained, setting the glass back down. Ellen shrugged.

"Um, Kāzia, right?" Jo asked. Eva glanced up to see Kāzia cut off from her conversation with Castiel to turn her attention to Jo. Eva was highly interested to see how it would go.

"Yeah."

"I'm Jo," Jo introduced herself. She took a sip from her beer bottle as she added, "um… I'm sorry about our first encounter… "

"Yeah, you called me a skank and backhanded me across the face," Kāzia replied, her voice bitter.

"In all honesty, I thought you were a demon." Jo defended herself. Eva willed Kāzia to hold her tongue, seeing as the younger Harvelle only wanted to make friends with her. Kāzia met Jo's gaze warily before sighing.

"It's fine," Kāzia mumbled. She picked up a random glass as she rose it, gesturing. "Alcohol makes me a bitter asshole."

"Aren't you always like that anyway?" Eva asked, making Jo and Ellen laugh. Eva noticed Castiel staring at Kāzia as she rolled her eyes at her friend, downing the glass in one gulp. Eva raised an eyebrow at her friend - Kāzia never drank alcohol, and when she did, she could barely stomach the substance.

"So, you two are like prophets or something?" Jo asked, taking another drink from her beer bottle.

Kāzia shrugged, making a face as Eva assumed the alcohol was burning her throat. "You could say that," she managed to say. Jo nodded while Kāzia added, "you know what I think's funny? My dad can drink all the beer he wants but I can't even take one tequila or something without my throat melting."

"That was a shot, dear," Ellen grinned.

"That's what I said," Kāzia mumbled, embarrassed. Jo and Eva laughed while Ellen picked up the last shot glass, holding it across the table to Kāzia. Kāzia merely stared at it. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"You said you can barely stomach taquitos or something?" Eva asked. She wasn't sure she heard her friend right as Kāzia gave her a look.

"I said tequila, Eva."

"Oh." Jo and Ellen laughed again, giving Eva her turn to redden. She glanced at Castiel, noticing that the angel had been staring at Kāzia for a while. Her friend had taken the shot glass from Ellen, holding it up while the Harvelles cheered her on. Eva laughed as her friend downed the glass, coughing as she attempted to swallow.

"It was great getting to know you two," Jo commented as she took another drink from her bottle. Eva glanced at her, smiling. "I mean, before we all die and stuff."

Eva exchanged a look with Kāzia as her friend set the glass down on the table gently. Castiel shifted awkwardly in his place as the argument between Sam and Dean could be heard.

"Haven't we learned a damn thing?" Sam snapped. "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together."

"Okay," Dean retorted, "but it's a stupid friggin' idea." Dean stared past his brother at the Harvelles, Castiel, Kāzia and Eva seated, now awkwardly listening in on their conversation. Sam opened his mouth to say something, only to glance back at where his brother was looking.

"Boy, talk about stupid ideas," he muttered.

"Good God, true that," Dean replied, clinking glasses with his brother.

Eva turned her attention back to the group, noticing Kāzia looked slightly red in the face.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"No," Kāzia laughed. "I'm just high on life!" Ellen and Jo laughed as Kāzia reached forward, grabbing the beer bottle out of Jo's hand and downing the rest of it.

"Hey!" Jo exclaimed, still laughing. Eva merely gawked at her friend. Sure, she knew Kāzia was crazy… but she didn't know her friend was a crazy drunk. Kāzia slammed the beer bottle on the table, coughing on that as well. Eva glanced at Castiel to see that the angel was smiling slightly while he continued to watch Kāzia.

"Now that's the good stuff," Kāzia commented, still coughing as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Ellen laughed.

"Hun, you're just starting." The group laughed again as Jo rose to her feet.

"Well, I'm gonna get another beer. Does Miss-High-On-Life want one too?" Kāzia shook her head no in response as she took off one of her rings, taking the glass bottles and the plastic cups as she turned to Castiel.

"You wanna see some magic, Castiel?"

Castiel glanced at her as he nodded. Kāzia grinned as she held out her ring for all to see before setting it on the table, covering it with one of the plastic cups. She took two of the other glasses as she moved them around, switching the places of each cup four times before letting them sit in a line once more. She waited, adding to the dramatic effect as she lifted the plastic cup - the ring was gone.

Eva rolled her eyes as Kāzia laughed, obviously proud of her own trick as Castiel frowned.

"Where did it go?" he asked. Eva sighed, knowing what was coming up next as Kāzia reached forward with her hand behind Castiel's left ear as she pulled her hand away, revealing the ring. Castiel stared at it, then looked up at Kāzia. "How did you do that?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets," Kāzia responded, smug. She laughed again while Ellen muttered a "I'm gonna need more than just this tonight" as she continued to drink from her beer bottle. Sam had made his way over to the group, sitting down next to Eva where Jo had been seated as he frowned.

"I missed the show?" he asked, looking at Kāzia.

"Sorry, man," Kāzia responded, putting her ring back on. "One show per night."

Sam grinned, taking another sip from his drink as he glanced at Eva. Eva grinned as she commented, "more like that's the only magic trick Kāzia knows."

Sam laughed as Kāzia made a face at Eva, turning to Castiel. "You're kinda magic, too, aren't you?" she asked.

Castiel met her gaze, then shrugged. "I only have powers… being able to heal wounds and carve Enochian sigils isn't very magical." He smiled slightly as he added, "not like a disappearing ring trick."

Kāzia frowned. "I thought you liked it."

"He was pretending," Sam stated. Kāzia turned to face him as he laughed. She flipped him off, which caused him to laugh louder. Eva laughed as well while Kāzia leaned back against the couch, huffing irritably. Castiel's smile had widened slightly as he watched her exasperation.

Before Eva had a chance to take out her phone and text Kāzia a dare, Jo and Dean had come back from the kitchen. Both Kāzia and Eva glanced at them as Jo said, "sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing I call self-respect." She smiled sweetly back at Dean as she laughed, heading to where Bobby was sitting.

"If you're into that kinda thing," Dean muttered. He glanced back at the group. Eva noticed he was watching Kāzia. As she looked back to her friend, Kāzia had turned back to Castiel.

"Hey, Cas, you wanna see another magic trick?"

Castiel looked slightly amused. "And what would that be?"

Before anyone had a chance to react, Kāzia had grabbed a hold of Castiel's face and had slammed her lips onto his. Eva's eyes widened as she watched her friend. She glanced at Sam to see that he was grinning, obviously amused by it. As Eva glanced back at the two, she noticed that Castiel hadn't pushed Kāzia away - either he didn't know what was going on, or he liked it. Eva hoped it was the second option, for the hope of Kazstiel.

Eva glanced back at Dean to see that the older Winchester's expression was unreadable. He met Eva's gaze before scoffing, turning around as he headed to where Bobby and Jo were seated. Looking back at Kāzia and Castiel, Kāzia had finally pulled away from the angel. Eva noticed her friend's face was redder. She glanced at Castiel to see that he was still staring at Kāzia, not sure how to respond.

**From**: Kaz

_I KISSED MISHA COLLINS_

**To: **Kaz

_Kaz_

**From: **Kaz

_I FREAKING DKFJKLF KISSED MISHALK FLKDJLK_

**To: **Kaz

_Kaz!_

**From: **Kaz

_I FKJFKJKF JFKLEILJ!L_

**To: **Kaz

_KAZ_

**From: **Kaz

_WHAT. ARE YOU NOT EXCITED FOR ME_

**To: **Kaz

_UM, WELL, SINCE YOU BASICALLY KISSED HIM OUT OF JEALOUSY_

**From: **Kaz

_NO I DIDN'T ! I WANTED TO_

**To: **Kaz

_I know you've have weird fantasies sometimes, kaz, but that was not cool _

**From: **Kaz

_what are you talking about? i'm not the one who kissed a ghoul_

**To: **Kaz

_How is that even relevant _

**From: **Kaz

_pls be happy for me _

**From: **Kaz

_why don't cha kiss sammy, i'll pay to see it _

**From: **Kaz

_sava 4 life-a_

**To: **Kaz

_at least i wont kiss him out of jealousy_

**From: **Kaz

_i thought you shipped kazstiel _

**To: **Kaz

_I do, which is why the little stunt you pulled was wrong. you're lucky cas is a stupid cutie, bc dean is hecka pissed _

**From: **Kaz

_whatever, he's the one that wants to get laid anyway_

**To: **Kaz

_Kaz…._

**From: **Kaz

_i honestly don't care, eva. dean can screw around whoever he wants. it's his life. _

"I'll be back," Kāzia muttered, standing up. Eva glanced up from her phone to see her friend attempt to make her way out of the group.

"Kāzia-" Castiel started.

"I'll be back," Kāzia said again, disappearing down the hall. Eva stared back at her phone. Maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh on her friend… after all, Kāzia was very blind to very obvious things - maybe she didn't know herself she liked Dean and didn't know that she acted out on jealousy quite often.

"Well, I'm gonna get another one of these," Ellen stated, standing up. She glanced at Castiel. "You want one?"

"I'll come with you," Castiel muttered, rising to his feet as well. He casted another look down the hallway before following after Ellen into the kitchen. Eva sighed, staring at her phone once more. Should she text Kāzia and ask if she's okay?

"-Eva?" Sam asked. Eva glanced up from her phone, startled. She looked at Sam, then got nervous to see the Winchester looking her straight in the eyes.

"Youdon'thavetokissmeifyoudon'twanto," Eva stammered out before stopping or thinking about it. She covered her mouth with her hand instantly, embarrassed, as she turned away from him.

"What?"

"Sorry!" Eva exclaimed, feeling her face warm. Much to her dismay, she didn't have the excuse to say she wasn't thinking straight because she was drunk, since all the drinks she had consumed were water and only water.

"Do you want me to?" Sam asked.

Eva felt her chest cave as she glanced at him. He met her gaze evenly. Nothing gave away that he was kidding, and to Eva, he seemed pretty serious. _Maybe Sava will save my life-a… _

"I-I-I, uh, I…" was the only intellectual response Eva had. Sam smiled, meeting her gaze before bringing a hand up to her face, pulling her closer. Eva felt her heart flutter as she closer. Sam's lips brushed against her cheek softly for a few moments before he pulled away. Eva felt as if her face was going to explode as her cheek tingled where his touch had previously been. Before either two had a chance to say anything, Bobby was calling the group together.

"Everybody get in here!" he called, walking into the living room. Castiel was following after him, carrying the tripod as Bobby added, "time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner."

Kāzia appeared from the hallway. Eva rushed up to her friend, noticing that Kāzia appeared to be fine. Before she had a chance to tell her friend what had happened, Castiel had handed the camera to Bobby has he set fiddled with the two sets of equipment. After setting the timer on the camera, Bobby rolled back in his wheelchair.

"Oh, come on Bobby," Ellen complained as Jo and Dean entered the room as well. Sam had risen to his feet and was making his way over as she added, "nobody wants their picture taken."

"Hear, hear," Sam grinned.

"Shut up, you're drinking my beer," Bobby retorted. Ellen smiled as she made her way to the lineup. As everyone made their way to the lineup, Kāzia and Eva hesitated. Bobby glanced at them. "Well?" he questioned.

"Oh… uh… you want us in it?" Kāzia asked.

"'Course we do!" Bobby exclaimed. "Besides, I'll miss your sorry asses. I want something to remember you all by."

Eva exchanged a look with Kāzia as they headed towards the group. Standing on the right side of Ellen, Eva glanced at Sam. He smiled at her, putting an arm around her shoulder. Eva willed her fangirl heart to stop beating so fast as she leaned forward, glancing at Kāzia. She was on the other side of Ellen, next to Dean.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Hey." Kāzia replied.

"Ha," Ellen stated, "always nice to have an optimist around." She glanced at Bobby as he wheeled in front of Kāzia and Dean.

"Bobby's right," said Castiel. "Tomorrow, we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth."

All the smiles had vanished. The camera flashed and Kāzia immediately turned on Castiel. "Cas!" she complained. "That photo was gonna be so candid!"

Castiel frowned. "I'm sorry, I-"

"We're taking another one," Kāzia stated, moving past Bobby as she made her way to the camera. She messed around with it before heading to the group. "It's on timer, so make some funny faces or some shit like that."

Eva laughed as she and Kāzia did the typical, 'swag, forefinger and middle finger backwards peace sign covering half the face selfie' pose. She hoped that everyone else was doing something funny as the camera flashed. Kāzia ran back to it, grinning.

"That's a keeper! I want a copy of this, Bobby," she said. She set the timer once more, running back.

"How many pictures are we taking?" Bobby asked.

"I want my candid photo. Keeping laughing and talking like I'm saying something funny" Kāzia replied. Eva laughed as she glanced at Sam. He met her gaze, grinning as the camera flashed. Kāzia went back to the tripod, checking out the photo. Her smile grew as she ushered to Eva. She made her way towards her friend, looking at the photo.

"Aww," she cooed. It was too cute to be true. Everyone was laughing like Kāzia wanted, but in the way where the smiles actually reached the eyes.

"You and Sammy are so cute," Kāzia commented, pointing to the two looking at each other. Eva felt her face warm again, then noticed Kāzia and Dean. Kāzia was laughing while Dean was looking at her, his smile reaching his eyes. Eva pointed to it.

"You see that?" she asked. "Is that allowed? That is _not _allowed! That is too cute-"

"Don't hog the camera," Ellen commented. "Do I look good?"

Kāzia glanced back at the photo, then looked at Ellen, nodding. "You always do."

Sam was looking over Eva's shoulder at the photo. "Ooh, nice." He commented. Eva nodded her agreement as Kāzia looked at the other one.

"What's that gang symbol?" Dean asked, referring to the 'swag, forefinger and middle finger backwards peace sign covering half the face selfie' pose.

"It's the 'swag, forefinger and middle finger backwards peace sign covering half the face selfie', pose," Kāzia explained. Eva snorted as Dean looked at her.

"Swag?" he echoed. Kāzia nodded as he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Don't talk to me."

Kāzia grinned, then looked back at the photo. "Is cross-eyes the only funny thing you Winchesters know how to do?" she asked. "Pretty basic if you ask me."

"Well I think it's hilarious," Dean defended himself. Kāzia rolled her eyes at him as Jo looked at the photo, grinning.

"Kaz, you and Eva are so cute," she commented. Eva and Kāzia blushed, both awkwardly not knowing how to receive compliments without sounding inconsiderately rude or obnoxiously stuck-up.

"Thank you," Kāzia smiled.

Eva nodded. "Yeah, thanks. You are too."

"Cas isn't making a funny face," Dean commented, pointing to the picture. It was Castiel's signature _I don't understand what is going on what _face. Eva grinned as she glanced at the angel who had made his way over to the group surrounding the camera at the sound of his name.

"Uh, well, I think his _I don't understand that reference _face is pretty hilarious if you ask me," Kāzia replied. Castiel frowned as Sam, Jo and Eva laughed. Dean smiled as he looked at Kāzia, then glanced at Castiel.

**XxX**

Eva and Kāzia were in the kitchen cleaning the various glasses. They had been cleaning in silence until Eva finally said, "so… Sam and I kissed."

Kāzia fumbled with the glass, catching it before it could break in the sink before turning to face Eva, eyes wide. "What? Are you kidding? Are screwing with me, Eva?"

Eva shook her head, grinning. "No, I'm not! I honestly did…"

Kāzia grinned, setting the clean glass to the side. "That's my girl."

Eva laughed. "He just kissed my cheek."

"Even better, it shows he respects you since he was intoxicated, like all of us," Kāzia replied, starting to clean another glass. Eva nodded.

Another silence had followed as Eva attempted to think about how she would start the next topic. After a few more silent moments, she asked, "um, when you left us after kissing Cas… were you okay?"

"Other than the fact I had to vomit, cry, and pee, I was dandy," Kāzia said, not looking at Eva as she continued to clean the other glass. Eva nodded, drying out the clean ones with a towel.

"If you were throwing up why didn't you ask me to come over? I could have held your hair or something," Eva said slowly.

Kāzia shrugged. "I just needed to pee first, and after I finished washing my hands I realized I was gonna throw up so I threw up and then I started crying because I hate vomiting… and that's that."

Eva nodded, then glanced at Kāzia. "Okay… at least you're feeling better now."

"Oh, I'm still kinda nauseous," said Kāzia, setting the last glass to the side. Eva picked it up, cleaning it as Kāzia added, "hopefully I won't throw up on you though."

Eva nodded again, grinning. "I wouldn't be fond of that."

Kāzia nodded as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, tossing another one to Eva. They leaned against the kitchen counter, not really knowing what to do. Eva assumed everyone had already gone to sleep, or they were having fun without the girls. Eva glanced at Kāzia who was screwing the cap back onto the bottle.

"Is it a bad thing if I say I ship you with Crowley?" Kāzia asked. Eva stared at her.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Too late, I already ship it. I'll call it Crava… or maybe Evaley…" Kāzia glanced back at Eva, grinning. "Don't try and hide it from me, I saw those looks you two were giving each other back at his place-"

"Oh God, Kaz," Eva rolled her eyes, taking a sip from the water bottle. "I never know what to do with you."

Kāzia grinned. "Crava for life-a."

"Stop it," Eva snapped. "That's Sava's motto. Find a new one for your creepy Evaley pairing."

Kāzia laughed, then looked back at Eva. "Today's been an okay day, hasn't it? For a Supernatural kind of day, that is."

Eva nodded. "Yeah, it was. I mean, you kissed Cas, Sam kissed me… we basically got laid."

Kāzia snorted. "I've never heard you say that before, Eves."

Eva shrugged, grinning. "Well, hanging around you has tainted my mind."

Kāzia frowned, attempting to look offended. "Hey, I'm not that bad." The two girls laughed again before they were greeted by another moment of silence. Kāzia then held out her water bottle to Eva. "To us! Kāzia and Eva, the two impossible fangirls tackling on Supernatural land."

Eva laughed, nodding in agreement. "To us," she said, clinking their water bottles together.

**/**

**this chapter was probably one of my favorites to write, everyone is just so cute in this, gah dammit. also, some of you have messaged me asking me what happened to the ending of the TV land episode back in chapter 39, but that was the end, ahah. i thought i stated it in the author's note, but i guess i didn't: basically… nothing changes. literally, kaz and eva are just accessories to the rest of the episode, and i really didn't feel like writing it - i didn't want it to drag on for too long haha. so that's why that chapter was cut off like that. just a little clear up on that. but ANYWAYS THIS STORY HAS REACHED 200 REVIEWS AS OF NOW OH MY LORD GUYS I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED. like, i know 200 views isn't a lot compared to some people, but i honestly didn't think a lot of people would read this. thank you so so so so so sO much, i'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! as always, leave a review saying how you think everything is going so far, what you think about the ships now, etc (lots of cute stuff happened this chapter haha), fave and follow if you haven't already, and i'll try to update asap. thanks again :-)**


	43. Chapter 43

Missing posters were tacked along the wooden posts and telephone pole. Up ahead of the car Ellen was driving, the Impala could be seen with Dean and Sam holding their arms out of the windows, phones in hand as they attempted to get a signal.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen called out to the Winchesters as Dean waved to them.

"We're gonna go check out the PD," Dean replied. "You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody."

"Dean-" Kāzia started, only to be cut off.

"Kaz, you and Eva stay with Ellen and Jo."

"But Dean the Colt-"

"Kaz," Dean interrupted again, his voice raising in warning. Kāzia sighed, rolling up the window to the back seat as she exchanged a look with Eva. Eva bit her lip, looking out the other window. They needed to convince the Winchesters, somehow, that the Colt wouldn't work. Eva glanced at Jo who was looking around as well in the passenger's seat - they needed to stop the Harvelles from dying. Looking back at Kāzia, Eva wondered if her friend was sharing the same thoughts, but Kāzia's expression was unreadable.

The Impala revved up as it drove off into the distance. Ellen drove a little farther before parallel parking against the edge of the sidewalk. Eva looked back at Kāzia, only to be greeted by Castiel sitting in between them now. She jumped, causing Jo to turn around.

"Ever heard of a door handle?" Jo questioned. Castiel glanced at her.

"Of course I have." He disappeared once more. Eva sighed as she exited the car, followed by the Harvelles and Kāzia. Castiel was standing right beside the car, frowning, as he looked around the street.

"What is it, Cas?" Ellen asked. Eva looked around as well. The street was deserted except for the five of them, but she knew that the reapers were surrounding the place

"The town's not empty," Castiel responded. He paused for a moment before adding, "reapers."

"Reapers?" Ellen echoed. She exchanged a look with Jo. "As in, more than one?"

Castiel nodded, still focused on something off in the distance. "They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Fransisco Quake, Pompeii." He cut off as he squinted at something in a building. "Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here."

"Cas, wait." Kāzia started towards him. He stopped before she could reach him, turning to face her. He remained silent as he waited for her explanation. Kāzia stood in front of him, hestiating. "Don't go in that building."

Castiel frowned. "Why?"

"It's… just don't. The Colt doesn't kill Lucifer - he isn't a demon, so I don't understand why Dean and Sam believed that-"

"Kāzia," Castiel interrupted. Kāzia cut off, nervously looking back at the angel. Eva shuffled her feet awkwardly as she exchanged a look with the Harvelles. She was basically reliving the awkward encounter the two previously shared last night. "I've noticed that you and Eva interfere quite often - and the things you tell Sam and Dean don't usually help."

"Casti-"

"All the Reapers surrounding us haven't shown any source of life besides the one I saw in the building," Castiel continued. He turned as he started to head towards his destination, not looking back at Kāzia as he added, "it would have been best if you and Eva stayed with Bobby and stopped getting in the way."

Eva's eyes widened slightly as she stepped towards Kāzia. Kāzia hadn't shown any sign that she was hurt by his words, but Eva knew it stung her. She reached forward, grabbing a hold of Kāzia's arm as she gently shook it. Kāzia ignored her, turning around as she faced Jo and Ellen. "If Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dumb, and Tweedle Dumber won't believe me, then I pray to God that you two will."

Ellen exchanged a look with Jo. "What's wrong?"

"Only an angel can-" Kāzia was cut off as she broke out into a bought of coughing. Eva stared at her friend as Kāzia finally stopped, exchanging a confused look with her friend.

"Kaz," Ellen started. Eva and Kāzia turned their attention to the older Harvelle as she continued, "although we've had pretty muddy encounters with the Winchesters… I know for a fact they know what they're doing."

"But the Colt-"

"Will be able to kill Lucifer," Ellen interrupted. "And that's what we're here for, right?"

Eva was baffled. Kāzia gawked at Ellen.

"But-"

"Let's find them," Jo offered. "If you really need to tell Dean and Sam something may as well go the first source than us." She exchanged another look with her mom before they headed towards the car. Eva sighed, exchanging an exasperated look with Kāzia. They climbed into the car after the Harvelles as Ellen started the egnition, driving back onto the road.

**To: **Kaz

_What the frick frack was that kaz? _

**From: **Kaz

_idk… something literally stopped me from saying something. _

**To: **Kaz

_this is bad…. If we don't do something Jo and Ellen are gonna die for nothing _

Eva glanced up from her phone. Kāzia was staring at the screen, then looked up, meeting Eva's gaze. Kāzia opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted as Ellen pulled up the car next to the all familiar Impala.

"Station's empty," Eva heard Dean report.

"So's everything else," Jo replied.

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asked.

Eva peered past Jo's head to see Sam frown in confusion. "What? He was with you."

"Nope," Ellen replied. "He went after the Reapers."

"Repears?" Dean echoed.

"He saw Repears?" Sam asked. "Where?"

Jo shrugged. "Kind of everywhere."

Sam and Dean exchanged worried looks. Eva felt like screaming. They couldn't let the Harvelles die, but not even Ellen and Jo would listen to them. She glanced back at Kāzia. Her friend's expression was unreadable once more.

"Do we search on foot?" Ellen asked. Dean responded by driving the Impala off to the side of the road, parking it. Ellen followed after. Eva closed her eyes, hoping that there would be some way to fix what was going to happen. Her sixth sense seemed to be flaring red lights that there would be no chance to change the bad things that were going to happen. Eva just hoped her instinct was wrong.

**XxX**

Eva was beginning to breathe hard now. She glanced back at Kāzia as she gripped the shotgun tight in her hands. They were nearing the point where Meg would set the hellhounds on them. She glanced back up at Ellen, Dean, and Sam walking ahead of them. Some angry feeling was bubbling deep inside of Eva, growing ever since the group had set out on their hunt to kill the devil. Eva glanced back at Kāzia. Jo was making small talk with her. Eva looked away, feeling the guilt as she realized there was no stopping Jo from getting killed.

"_But you have to believe us!" Eva exclaimed. She exchanged a baffled look with Kāzia as they stared at the Winchesters and Bobby. The three merely continued to pack the bags with ammunition. _

"_It's just… hard to believe," Sam replied. He set one of the guns down as he added, "why would Crowley give us the Colt if it won't kill Lucifer?" _

"_Because he doesn't know either!" Eva took a breath, attempting to calm herself down. She doubted the Winchesters would bother to listen to someone who was just throwing a tantrum. "Just trust us… the Colt will _not _kill Lucifer." _

"_Well, we'll take the gander at it," Dean replied, zipping up the bag. Eva exchanged another worried look with Kāzia. She didn't want to believe that the Harvelles dying was all for nothing. _

"Well, this is great," Dean commented, pulling Eva back to reality. "We've been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve."

"You think, uh, Lucifer got him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what else to think," Dean replied. Eva stared her feet. Cue Meg in 3… 2…

"There you are."

At the sound of the voice, the group turned to face said demon. She smiled back at them sweetly as she examined each person in the group. Her gaze finally landed on Kāzia. "Heya Kaz!" she exclaimed happily.

Kāzia glanced at her, eyes narrowed. Meg pouted.

"Come on… that's not how you greet your BFF, is it?"

"Meg," Sam stated, his voice venomous. Meg turned to him.

"Shouldn't have come here, boys," she drawled, crossing her arms. She looked at the group, not even fazed when Dean aimed the Colt at her.

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you."

Meg smirked in response. "Didn't come here alone, Deano." Eva could feel her heartbeat quicken as the puddle next to Meg's feet splashed loudly. The faint sound of growling and barking could be heard. As the rest of the group glanced around for the source of the noise, Eva exchanged another worried look with Kāzia.

"Hellhounds," Dean said, obviously pretending he wasn't scared.

Meg nodded. "Yeah, Dean. Your favorite." Her gaze rested on Dean before it landed on Sam. "Come on, boys. My father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass, thanks," Sam responded, his voice cold.

Meg shrugged. "Your call. You can make this easy, or you can make it really, really hard."

Dean glanced back at Ellen who nodded. Eva the inside of her cheek angrily. She glanced back at Kāzia, but her friend was merely watching the exchange, her expression unreadable again.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean questioned.

Meg shook her head. Dean shifted his aim and fired, blood spurting from the invisible hellhound next to Meg's feet.

"Run!" Sam exclaimed, turning around. Eva remained standing and moved only when Sam had grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her away from the hellhounds now angrily chasing after the group. Eva glanced back just in time to see Dean get tackled by one of the invisible beasts. Eva stared, not knowing what to do as Jo ran towards him, shooting randomly at the hellhounds.

"Jo, stay back!" Dean yelled.

Jo ignored him, still firing aimlessly, knocking the hellhound further and further away from Dean. Before Kāzia or Eva had a chance to interfere, another hellhound rounded at Jo, slashing her side.

"No!" Ellen cried out as she, Sam, Eva and Kāzia raced back to Jo and Dean. Eva aimed her gun, shooting the hellhound that had gotten Jo. It fell back, blood spurting as it hit the ground, the water splashing from underneath it. Dean was at Jo's side immediately as he lifted her up, running past the group. Eva turned to follow as they raced for the nearest store. Ellen opened the door as Dean raced in, followed by Kāzia and Eva. Sam stayed back, shooting at the hellhounds that attempted to get closer.

**XxX**

Kāzia wouldn't stop pacing. Eva watched her friend for a few more moments before glancing back at Jo. She was leaning against the counter and was still whimpering. After bandaging up Jo, Kāzia wouldn't even look at her. Eva walked towards the injured girl, sitting down next to her. She reached for her hand, gripping it tight. Jo took a shaky breath, weakening with every second as she warily glanced back at Eva, attempting to smile.

Ellen was on her other side, stroking her daughter's hair soothingly. Eva felt her throat dry as she attempted to cry at the sight of the two Harvelles. Sam had made his way over as well, handing a bowl to Ellen. She smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you," she murmured, setting it down beside her. Dean could be heard talking to Bobby, and when questioned how many Repears there were, Ellen glanced at Eva. "Watch over her for me?" she asked. Eva nodded, holding on tightly to Jo's hand as Ellen stood up, making her way towards Dean.

At the sound of Jo whimpering again, Eva glanced back at the girl. Sweat was lining her forehead and the blood was already soaking through the five layers of bandages they had wrapped around her side. Eva reached up to push her loose strands of blonde hair out of her face. "Shh, it's gonna be okay Jo… you're going to be all right."

Tears blurred Eva's vision and she looked at the ground, willing herself not to cry. Ellen was by Jo's side again and had taken her daughter's hands, gently pushing Eva's away. Eva looked up and met Ellen's gaze. She nodded at her.

"Thank you, Eva."

Eva nodded, swallowing as she stood up, turning away from the Harvelles. The guilt pierced through her and it was getting harder and harder for her not to burst out into tears.

"That's my girl," she heard Ellen coo. She glanced back at the Harvelles as Ellen continued to rub Jo's hair soothingly. "You're okay, honey."

Eva glanced back at the Winchesters who were standing a few feet away. Kāzia was standing near them, but wasn't involved in the conversation - instead, she was looking out the window.

"Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt," Dean was saying. Eva shut her eyes, biting her lip as she willed herself not to cry out in agony. That wouldn't make anything better. She glanced back at Jo and Ellen. She didn't want the Harvelles to think they were dying for nothing.

"Yeah," Sam said, gaining Eva's attention. "We just have to pass eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight."

"Yeah, and that's after we get Jo and Ellen the hell outta town," Dean replied.

"Won't be easy," Sam murmured.

Dean nodded. "Stretcher?" he suggested.

"I'll see what we got." Sam turned to go looking, only to be stopped by Jo calling out to them.

"Stop. Guys, stop."

Eva returned her attention back to Jo. Kāzia had walked over to stand next to Eva as Jo added, "can we uh, be a little bit realistic about this, please?"

Dean and Sam made their way over as well, exchanging worried looks. Eva stared at her feet. _Dang it dang it dang it! _

"Ugh!" Jo grunted. Eva glanced back at her. The young Harvelle was staring back up at the four, smiling weakly. "I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts," she gestured to her side weakly, "are being held in by an ace bandage and they're already bleeding through. We gotta-" she took a raspy breath, "we gotta… get our priorities straight here."

Dean and Sam exchanged another look. Eva glanced at Kāzia but her friend was staring at the floor.

"Number one," Jo said, gaining their attention once more. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that," Ellen snapped, her tone weak.

"Mom, I can't fight." Jo glanced at her mother, eyes glazed as she added, "I can't walk. But I can do something." She glanced back Eva, Sam, Kāzia and Dean. "We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need."

"Everything we need?" Sam echoed. Eva felt her eyes blur again and she took off her glasses, not being able to stop the tears streaming down her face. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her arm.

"To build a bomb."

"No, Jo. No." Dean's voice was shaky.

"You got another plan?" Jo snapped, her voice shaking as well, from both anger and pain. "You got any other plan? There are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys-" she nodded to Dean, Kāzia, Eva and Sam, "-hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new. Or at least, you get a few minutes' head start, anyway."

"No," Ellen shook her head, gripping tightly onto her daughter's hands. "I-I won't let you."

"This is why we're here, right?"

Ellen shook her head, the sobs strangling her speech.

"If I can get us a shot on the devil, we have to take it."

An inhumane noise sounded from Kāzia. Eva glanced back at her friend to see she had her head in her hands. Another tear slid down Eva's cheek as she glanced back at the dying Harvelle and her mother.

"We have to take it, Dean," Jo pressed. Before Dean had a chance to answer, Ellen interrupted.

"No!" She continued to grip tightly onto Jo's hand as she glanced back at the Winchesters, tears staining her cheeks. "That's not-"

"Mom," Jo interrupted. Ellen glanced back at her as she added, "this might be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?" As she attempted to force a smile, Eva felt her heart break even further. Ellen's sobs were growing louder until she finally calmed down, looking back at the Winchesters and Eva and Kāzia.

"Well, you heard her. Get to work."

Sam and Dean immediately headed to the shelves of store, grabbing everything Jo had suggested. Eva started for the propane bottle, only to stop when she saw Kāzia hadn't moved. Instead, she had sunken to the ground, still covering her face with her hands. Eva started towards her, only stop when Sam rested a hand on her shoulder. She glanced back at him.

"Leave Kaz alone for a while," he suggested. He held up some of the nails and rock salt bags. "Besides, Dean and I need more than just four hands if we wanna get this done by nightfall."

Eva hesitated, glancing back over her shoulder at Kāzia warily before turning back to Sam, taking the rock salt bag.

**XxX**

The sky was beginning to darken and Kāzia still hadn't moved from her spot. Eva continued to watch her friend, worried, only to be distracted once more as Dean started to string the wire to the button that Jo was supposed to hold. Eva made her way forward as Sam took Jo's hand, smiling through the grief as he stood up, allowing Dean to hand Jo the button.

"Okay, this is it," he muttered. Jo held on to the button as he added, "I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later."

"Make it later," Jo responded, the moonlight shining off of the tears that were glistening off her cheeks. As Dean leaned forward to kiss her forehead, Eva glanced back at Kāzia. She had finally risen to her feet and had made her way over to the Harvelles. Ellen had made her way to Jo as well, but stopped when Kāzia fell to her knees in front of Jo, shaking.

"Jo," Kāzia finally managed to say, her voice shaking from newfound sobs. She reached forward, grabbing a hold of Jo's hand as she gripped it tightly, her shoulders still shaking. "J-Jo… I… I'm so…" Kāzia took another shaky breath as Eva glanced at Dean. The older Winchester had backed away from the scene and was now watching from beside Sam, exchanging a look with his brother.

"Kaz, it's okay." Jo attempted to smile again only to have Kāzia snap at her.

"It's not okay! How can it be okay?" Kāzia was still trembling as she added, "I knew this would happen and I didn't do anything to stop it… I knew-" Kāzia broke off again as another fit of sobbing choked her. It was a pitiful sight to see, honestly, and it made Eva feel even more guilty. She reached up to wipe her tears that were now streaming down her cheeks with the back of her hand as Ellen stepped forward, resting a reassuring hand on Kāzia's back. Kāzia looked at her, allowing Eva to get a good look at Kāzia's face - her mascara hadn't smeared yet, but her eyes were red and swollen from the tears she had cried and her trails of it lined her cheeks in the moonlight.

"Kāzia," Ellen said, taking a hold of Kāzia's arm and helping her to her feet. Kāzia looked back at her and Eva was shocked to see her friend look so pitiful and broken. She glanced back at the Winchesters. Sam was looking at Kāzia sympathetically while Dean was looking at the floor. "You listen to me, okay?" Kāzia shook her head, avoiding Ellen's gaze, only to have the Harvelle woman grip her arms tighter. "Look at me, Kaz," she demanded. Kāzia hesitated for a moment before glancing back at her. "There are some things in this world that you can't change no matter how bad you want to," Ellen continued. She glanced back at her daughter before looking at Kāzia again. "Don't let this break you. Those boys," she nodded to Sam and Dean, "are still gonna need you and Eva."

"Mom, no," Jo whimpered, realizing what Ellen was pointing at. Ellen glanced at her daughter.

"Somebody's gotta let them in," she replied, referring to the hellhounds. She glanced back at Kāzia, reaching forward and wiping the tears away from her face. "It'll be okay, Kaz."

Kāzia remained silent but nodded slowly. Before she could walk away, Ellen pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her hair reassuringly. She kissed the left side of Kāzia's head before turning to Eva, ushering for her to step forward. Eva did as she commanded and was engulfed in a tight hug as well, causing the flood of tears to appear once more. As Ellen finally pulled away, Eva sniffled loudly, adjusting her glasses as she glanced back at Jo.

"Like you said," Ellen continued, heading over and sitting beside her daughter, "you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important." She glanced back at the Winchesters and the girls before looking back at her daughter. Jo nodded, attempting to smile once more. "But I will not leave you here alone."

"Ellen-" Dean started, only to get interrupted by Ellen.

"Get going now, boys."

"But-"

"I said go."

Sam glanced at Dean before nodding to Kāzia and Eva. Eva glanced back at the Harvelles before starting towards the fire exit.

"And Dean?" Dean stopped, glancing back at Ellen. Eva looked back to see Kāzia hadn't moved. She got a hold of her friend's arm, dragging her along as Ellen said, "kick it in the ass. Don't miss."

Another sharp pain of guilt stabbed at Eva's heart as she still attempted to drag Kāzia to the exit. The Winchesters followed after them, Sam opening the door first. Eva pushed Kāzia ahead of her as she glanced back at Ellen who had risen to her feet and began to unchain the doors.

**XxX**

As the group ran across the fire escape, Eva felt numb all over. She knew that if they couldn't stop the Harvelles from dying, they would have to beg on their knees for Sam and Dean not to go and shoot the devil. As Sam hurried down the ladder first, followed by Dean, Kāzia, and finally Eva, they jumped down onto the ground, running farther from the building, hurrying down the alley. Tears began to blur Eva's vision as she counted down.

5…

They dodged some misplaced garbage cans.

4…

Slowing down, Eva attempted to tie her shoe quickly. The Winchesters and Kāzia glanced back, waiting for her as they picked up the speed again.

3…

They hadn't even rounded the corner as the hardware store exploded. The group froze as they glanced back at it. Kāzia let out another strangled cry as she fell to the ground on her knees, sobbing loudly. Eva looked at her friend, then glanced at Sam, the tears still streaming down her face. Dean grabbed a hold of Kāzia's arm as he forced her to her feet, pushing her forward as they ran. Finally nearing the main scene, they crouched down through the bushes, Kāzia's sobbing still audible. Eva realized where they were: the wide, landscape area where Lucifer was awakening Death.

"Sam," she hissed. Sam glanced back at her. He and Dean had been watching the men gathered around, looking at something in the distance. "Please… don't do this. The Colt doesn't work on Lucifer. He's not a demon - the Colt can only kill demons."

Sam frowned at her, then glanced at Dean. The older Winchester seemed to have not heard the information Eva had given them as he loaded the Colt, scanning the area. Sam glanced back at Eva.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice a quiet whisper.

"Why do you think he took Cas?" Kāzia finally spoke. Dean glanced back at her as Sam frowned.

"I don't know."

"Because only angels can kill other angels. Lucifer's an angel believe it or not." Kāzia glanced at Eva who nodded in agreement.

Dean was staring at them. "But the Colt has to work! Jo and Ellen-"

"We tried to tell you before we left but you wouldn't listen," Eva interrupted, her voice feeble as the grief stung her once more. "We should just leave."

Dean gawked at her. "No. We're nailing the devil in the face. Jo and Ellen aren't dead for nothing." He turned back, ready to head out, only to be stopped by Sam grabbing his arm. "What?"

"Dean, maybe they're right." Sam glanced back at Eva before adding, "Cas just randomly disappears and we're left without nothing? Maybe-"

"No, Sam," Dean snapped. "That's not what the plan was." He rose to his feet, heading towards the scene where Lucifer would be digging a hole. Sam hesitated, glancing back at the girls before running after his brother.

"No," Kāzia whimpered. Eva glanced back at her friend, horrified as well. After being silent for a few moments, Eva rose to her feet. Kāzia gawked at her.

"Where are you going?" she hissed.

"To find out if we really are Lucifer's muppets," Eva replied, racing after the Winchesters. She heard a thud of footsteps and glanced back to see Kāzia running close behind her. They finally neared the scene to see that Lucifer was facing Sam, dropping the shovel he had previously been holding.

"You wanted to see me?" Sam asked, raising his shotgun at him. Lucifer stared at it, then looked up at Sam.

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here," Lucifer drawled. "You know I'd never hurt you. Not really."

Eva felt her heartbeat quicken as Dean stepped forward, aiming the Colt at Lucifer's forehead. "Yeah? Well I'd hurt you." Pointing the gun point-blank he added, "so suck it."

"No!" Kāzia exclaimed as Dean fired, Lucifer collapsing to the ground with a thud, a hole in his head where the gun had been aimed. The Winchesters frowned, exchanging looks with one another. Eva was trembling.

"Owww…" Lucifer muttered, inhaling sharply as he rose to his feet. Sam gawked at him, horrified as the devil glanced at Dean. "Where did you get that?"

Before the older Winchester had time to run, the Devil had swung a fist at him, causing Dean to go flying backwards, hitting a tree. Sam ran to Dean, checking his brother's pulse as Lucifer grabbed the shovel, continuing to dig dirt once more.

"Don't feel too bad, Sam," he said, glancing back over his shoulder. "There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you'll give me a minute, I'm almost done." He looked back at his work, scooping two more shovels of dirt.

Eva bit her lip, glancing back at Kāzia. Her friend had made her way to Dean's unconscious body, feeling for his pulse as well. As Eva glanced back at Lucifer, she saw he was leaning on the shovel.

"You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?"

Sam rose to his feet, glaring.

"End this whole tiresome discussion?" Lucifer pressed. "That's crazy, right?"

"It's never gonna happen!" Sam exclaimed, his fists clenching. Lucifer shrugged, returning to filling his hole.

"Oh, I don't know Sam," he continued the conversation on casually, "I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit."

Sam glared dangerously. "You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!"

Lucifer merely looked amused. "That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage… I'm gonna need it."

Sam's fist unclenched as he visibly calmed, turning back to Dean's unmoving body. Eva glanced back at Lucifer warily before kneeling down beside Kāzia. Her friend's attention was focused on Lucifer strolling back to his spot. Sam had finally taken note of the men surrounding them as he looked around at them, then glanced at Lucifer.

"What did you do? What did you do to this town?"

Lucifer shrugged, turning around to face the group. "Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man."

"And the rest of them?" Sam looked as if he didn't want to hear the answer.

Hesitating for a moment, Lucifer sighed. "In there." He gestured to the hole he had just been covering. "I know, it's awful. But these horsemen are just so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam, but I have to do this. You of all people should understand." He smiled slightly, meeting Sam's gaze.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked darkly.

Lucifer dropped the shovel, gesturing. "I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me. And Michael… Michael turned on me. Called me a freak… a monster… and then he beat me down." Lucifer crossed his arms. "All because I was different. All because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar?" He waited for Sam's answer only to be greeted by silence. Lucifer shrugged, turning back to the hole. "Anyway, you'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere…" he laughed to himself, glancing back at Sam, the girls, and the unconscious Dean. "Not that you could, anyway."

Eva glanced back at Dean. He still hadn't stirred. She looked at Kāzia, wondering if her friend was thinking the same thing as her: they needed to ask Lucifer why they were brought here. She glanced back at the devil to see that he had already started chanting, turning to his demons.

"Now repeat after me," he ordered. "We offer our lives, blood, souls-"

Dean gasped sharply, signally that he was alive. Eva looked back at him as the older Winchester looked around, mildly confused.

"We offer our lives, blood, souls," the demons drawled.

"To complete this tribute."

"To complete this tribute."

Eva glanced back at the scene just in time to see the demons flash gold, one by one, collapsing on the ground, all dead. She stared at the scene and glanced back up at Lucifer. He merely glanced back at their shock.

"What?" he shrugged. "They're just demons."

"You monster," Eva heard Kāzia choke out. She glanced back at her friend, attempting to signal for her to be quiet, only to have Lucifer call attention to himself once more.

"Kāzia and Eva," he greeted. Eva glanced back at him to see he was still standing in his spot, but watching them intently. "My oh my, have I been _dying _to meet you two."

Kāzia bit her lip, remaining silent. Eva swallowed nervously as she glanced at the Winchesters. Sam and Dean merely stared at them as they glanced back at the devil. He smiled.

"How are you enjoying my gift? I've been quite generous, have I not? Anyone else would kill to be in your place."

"Why did you do it?" Eva asked. Lucifer frowned.

"Hm?"

"Why did you do it?" Eva repeated. She glanced back at Kāzia, noticing that her friend was not keen on saying anything, then looked back at the devil himself. "What was in it for you? You should've known that we never would have joined you."

Lucifer shrugged. "No, I didn't assume that. In fact, I thought you might be helpful in convincing-" he cut himself off, frowning. "Now, that's not right… a normal fangirl would have dragged her feet in preventing the Winchesters from meeting me, right? I'm sure you've already spoiled everything." He glanced at the Winchesters before returning his attention to Eva and Kāzia. "Or have you actually been trying not to save them?"

"Don't put words into our mouths," Kāzia snapped. Lucifer merely smirked.

"You can't save what has already been destined to fail, Kāzia." He looked back at Eva before turning back to the mass grave. "If you'll excuse me, I have Death to bring onto earth."

Eva's breathing hitched as the ground began to rumble. Before she had a chance to do anything, Castiel had appeared between Kāzia and Dean. They all glanced back at him as he rose a finger to his lips, signaling for them to be quiet as he looked past them at Lucifer. Eva glanced back as well just in time to see a dark shadow raise from in front of the devil before they were back at Bobby's place.

**/**

**this chapter took a very long time to come out and i apologize for that! i've had a very rough week & i've recently gained a concussion by getting hit in the head with a volleyball during gym class. not to mention i have another ap exam to study for, but i'd be super super grateful (and extremely happy) if you all would continue to leave your amazing reviews, fave and follow if you haven't already! thanks so so so much for reading, and i'm sorry if anything sounded weird or misplaced in this chapter. i still have my concussion as i said before and i'm not really thinking straight. :-) **


	44. Chapter 44

**[** _My Bloody Valentine_ **] **

Kāzia cringed as she looked around the kitchen. Remnants of blood and skin of human flesh were no longer present in the kitchen, however, the yellow 'do not cross' police tape was lined around the fridge and small area in front of the fridge. Kāzia glanced back at Sam, who was interviewing the girl's roommate.

"So, you were the one who found the bodies?" Sam inquired.

The roommate nodded, her eyes still wide. Kāzia assumed it wasn't something easy to get over, after all, seeing two people eat each other live wouldn't be her cup of tea either. She sighed, remembering what episode was going on: the Valentine's day one, where Cas, Dean and Sam all expect Cupid to be the culprit, but in reality, it was one of the Horsemen, Famine. _What a perfect way to spend Valentine's Day in Supernatural land. _Kāzia wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"There was blood everywhere," the roommate answered, gaining Kāzia's attention once more. She looked back at the conversation as she added, "and other stuff… I think Alice was already dead."

"But Russell wasn't?"

The roommate shook her head. "I think he was, mostly, except he was still sort of… chewing a little." She gestured to her mouth, miming a chewing motion as Kāzia exchanged a disgusted look with Sam.

"Oh, uh huh…" Sam cleared his throat, shooting Kāzia another looked that basically said _what the hell is going on? _

"How do people even do that?" Alice's roommate questioned. Sam glanced at her as she added, "eat each other to death?"

Sam shrugged. "I mean, did she seem… unusually hostile… aggressive?"

Alice's roommate shook her head. "No way. Alice never drank, never even swore… She was a nice girl. And I'm talking like… _nice _girl. Like, she had her promise ring if you know what I mean."

Kāzia made her way over to the living room, leaning against the chair Sam was sitting in as he frowned. "She was a virgin?"

"No premartial," Alice's roommate answered. "I used to wonder how she did it, I mean, you know… _didn't _do it. It was her first date in months," she added, referring to the Russell-Alice incident, "she was so excited…"

"Apparently," Sam muttered, glancing at Kāzia. "They were both pretty excited."

Kāzia narrowed her eyes, hitting Sam on the shoulder as Alice's roommate's eyes widened at Sam's rude remark. Sam glanced back at her, clearing his throat as he apologized and excused themselves, heading for the front door. Kāzia followed after him, shaking her head.

"Gosh Sammy, I forgot you could be rude," she commented. Sam glanced back at her before shaking his head, taking his keys out of his pocket.

"So, what's the deal with this? Crazy hormones or something else?" Sam asked, unlocking the car. Kāzia climbed in the passenger's seat, shrugging, as Sam got in the driver's chair.

"Eva and I'll tell you at the motel so you both can hear," Kāzia answered. Sam glanced at her but shrugged as he started the car. As they drove down the road back the motel, the car ride was silent. Kāzia hummed to herself as she glanced out of the window.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, startling Kāzia slightly. She glanced back at him, frowning.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Sam shrugged, eyes still on the road. "Oh nothing, it's just… ever since Jo's death-"

"Sam, I'm fine," Kāzia interrupted, looking away from the window at the mention of Jo's name. She stared at her hands as she added, "it's okay."

Sam sighed exasperatedly, glancing at her. "You say that Kaz but… Ellen was right. You can't blame yourself for the bad things that are supposed to happen."

Kāzia scoffed, looking at him. She met his gaze, shaking her head slightly as she looked away. "You have no idea, Sammy."

Another silence followed. Kāzia began to pick at her nails, an anxious habit she never seemed to grow out of ever since she was 4, as she glanced out the window again. Sam cleared his throat, turning left to the nearest fast-food place.

"So what's the spoiler alert?" he asked, changing the topic. Kāzia glanced at him then shrugged again.

"Despite the lovey dovey, oh it's Valentine's Day, Cupid must be the culprit aura you might be feeling," Kāzia started as Sam parked in a parking space in front of the fast-food restaurant. "Cupid ain't your man."

Sam looked at her. Kāzia smiled slightly. "It's one of the horsemen. I won't tell you who yet, since I don't want to mess anything up."

Sam nodded as he opened the door, getting out of the car.

"But still get Castiel's help finding Cupid," she added, "it's a funny encounter."

Sam frowned, but nodded, laughing slightly. "Alright." As he got ready to close the door, Kāzia stopped him once more.

"And no onions on my burger, ick."

Sam laughed again. "Got it." Stopping him once more from closing the door, Kāzia leaned forward, resting a hand on his. She looked up at him.

"And get me something strawberry flavored," she said seriously. "A shake, ice cream… anything. Just get me my strawberry preservative flavored something."

Sam nodded, laughing once more as he squeezed her hand, nodding. "I'll see what I can do."

Kāzia grinned. "Thanks Sammy. You're the bestest friend ever."

Sam frowned. "Don't say that again."

Kāzia continued to beam up at him as he shook his head, laughing once more as he finally shut the door, heading inside the food place. Kāzia waited until he disappeared behind the doors before taking out her phone.

**To: **Eva

_what's shakin bacon? _

**From: **Eva

_Kaz wtf_

**To: **Eva

_how're you and deano holding up? _

**From: **Eva

_Alright, I guess. i just barely woke up. _

**To: **Eva

_niiice. btw, sam & i are getting food. i already asked him for a strawberry flavored something so if you wanna share with me, then you can. _

**From: **Eva

_Thanks but I'm not very hungry right now._

**To: **Eva

_whatever floats your boat. we're getting In-n-out soooo_

**From: **Eva

_MAYBE i'll share your fries… maybe. and maybe your shake. _

**From: **Eva

_Scratch that I want a meal is Sammy getting me a meal too? _

**To: **Eva

_of course he is why would he forget his lover? _

**From: **Eva

_Oh me oh my Kaz_

**To: **Eva

_what? there's nothing wrong with speaking the truth_

**From: **Eva

_Whatever, it's not like you're gonna stop saying it even if i beg you to _

**To: **Eva

_:-) _

**From: **Eva

_You seem happier… are you feeling okay? _

**To: **Eva

_why does everyone keep asking me that? i'm fine _

**From: **Eva

_idk, ever since Jo… you've really broken down. Not even meeting young Mary and John from the late 70s made you happier. _

**To: **Eva

_well, i'm getting in-n-out so why can't i be happy? _

**From: **Eva

_That's not what I mean but ok. so are we on that stupid cupid episode? _

**To: **Eva

_yeah, a little people eating people outta lust and horny thoughts, just the norm. _

**From: **Eva

_We get to meet the horsemen finally!_

**To: **Eva

_yeah, not to mention it's famine. if he's in town we're all gonna be unlocked to our fetishes. _

**From: **Eva

_Yeah, you're right. _

**To: **Eva

_sammy isn't back yet, i want my frick fracking strawberry flavored drink_

**From: **Eva

_Actually, I think Famine's already unleashed your fetish _

**To: **Eva

_what_

**From: **Eva

_your love for strawberry flavored things? _

**To: **Eva

_everyone has a love for strawberry flavored things…_

**From: **Eva

_Idk, I'm more of a chocolate or caramel person myself…_

Kāzia looked up from her phone, not able to type her response, when Sam opened the door, handing her three bags. She took them, frowning.

"You're not eating anything?"

Sam shrugged, looking for his keys. "I'm not really hungry."

Kāzia scoffed, looking for her burger. "That's absurd, Sammy." She finally found it, taking it out as she pulled out the lettuce, handing it to him. "Here, you can eat my leafy-greens."

Sam frowned at it, then rose an eyebrow at Kāzia. "Um, no thanks."

Kāzia gestured to it, holding it closer to him. "C'mon, Sammy. I know you're vegan or something-"

"I'm not a vegan, Kaz."

"Vegetarian, sorry-"

"Kaz, I'm not a vegetarian either."

Kāzia grinned. "I know, you just like low-calorie foods. So… here's the lettuce, my friend." She attempted to stretch it closer to him, but he pushed her hand away. Kāzia frowned, stuffing it back in the bag as she muttered, "you'd take it if it was Eva's lettuce."

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that," Sam commented as he started the car again. Kāzia met his gaze as he nodded to the drink set in the coaster. "You forgot about your strawberry flavored something."

Kāzia grinned, taking the drink. "Thanks Sammy, you're the best Valentine's date ever."

Sam laughed, looking over his shoulder as he drove the car out of the parking space. Kāzia glanced at him, frowning. He looked back at her as they got back on the road to the motel. "What?"

"Um, this is the part where you say, '_Gee, Kaz, you're the better Valentine's date my oh my.'" _

Sam rolled his eyes, laughing under his breath. "Well, I'm not gonna say that because I wouldn't say 'my oh my'."

Kāzia frowned, looking at the floor of the car once more. "You'd say it if it were Eva." She glanced back at Sam, smirking, as he shook his head, sighing. Kāzia noticed he looked slightly flushed.

**XxX**

Dean looked up immediately as Kāzia and Sam entered the motel room, the fast food bags in hand. Drinking the remains of her strawberry shake, Kāzia handed Eva her bag and set Dean's on the table. He nodded at them.

"How'd it go?" he asked, taking the bag and looking in it.

"Um, no EMF, no sulfur…" Sam put a hand up once more as Kāzia attempted to force him to take the lettuce. "Ghost possession and demon possession are both probably out."

"Hmm… that's where I was puttin' my money." Sam shrugged as Dean glanced at Kāzia and Eva, who had already started eating her fries. "Do you two know?"

"Spoiler alert," Kāzia stated, still sipping the drink, attempting to savor the strawberry flavor. "It's not Cupid. _But _you should still ask Cas to call him because Cupid is quite the character." She exchanged a look with Eva who nodded her agreement.

Dean rubbed his eyes. "Your lucky you didn't see the bodies. I mean, these two started eating a-and they just kept… going. I mean, their stomachs were full." Kāzia furrowed her brow, setting her fast food bag on the table as well. "Like, Thanksgiving-dinner full. Talk about co-dependent."

"Oh, gross," Eva coughed through a mouthful of burger. Dean glanced at her.

"Hey, you're the one who saw it with me. I'm actually really surprised you can stomach that," he said, nodding to her food. She made a face at him, setting her burger back in the fast food bag.

"Well thanks for the reminder…"

Dean shrugged. Sam sighed, pulling out his laptop and taking a seat from across Dean. He nodded to his brother. "Not much more we can do tonight. I'm just gonna go through some files. You go ahead and get going."

Dean frowned. "Sorry?"

"Go ahead. Unleash the kraken." Sam nodded to him again, looking back at his computer as he started typing something. "See you tomorrow morning."

"Where am I going?" Dean asked, confused. He glanced at Eva and Kāzia before looking back at his brother. Kāzia exchanged a knowing look with Eva as Sam answered:

"Dean, it's Valentine's day." Dean still stared at him. "Your favorite holiday, remember? What do you always call it…? Uh… unattached drifter Christmas?"

Dean frowned, then realization dawned on him. He nodded slowly. "Oh, yeah. Well, be that as it may… I don't know." He shrugged simply. "I'm just not feeling it this year."

"So you're not into bars full of lonely women?" Sam asked, raising a brow at him.

"Nah, I guess not." Dean took a sip of his beer, noticing Sam staring at him. "What?"

"That's when a dog doesn't eat…" Sam's eyebrow now furrowed in confusion as he glanced back at the girls, hoping they would have a reasonable explanation for it. Kāzia and Eva merely shrugged as he looked back at his brother. "That's when you know something is really wrong."

"Remarkably patronizing concern duly noted," Dean commented, setting his bottle down. "Nothing's wrong. We gonna work or what?"

Sam nodded slowly, still eyeing Dean worriedly. Kāzia absentmindedly sipped from her empty drink, glancing at Eva who had reached forward, grabbing the empty plastic cup out of her hand. Kāzia wrestled with it until Eva got the upperhand, crushing the straw in the process as she threw the empty shake into the garbage can. The brothers glanced at them, eyebrows raised as they watched them, confused.

"I need another strawberry flavored something," Kāzia muttered.

**/**

**happy happy valentine's day everyone! we all know what that means… loner day. haha. i actually skipped a few episodes since i realized there was a valentine's episode nearby and I thought 'what's more of a coinky dink than a valentine supernatural then the girls in the valentine's special?' anyways, sadly, i don't have my own valentine this year (*sighs loudly for seven years*) but that doesn't mean the girls won't, haha! thanks so much for your past reviews on the last chapter & i'm still so shocked i've gotten to 200+ reviews on this story! thank you all so much! don't forget to leave another helpful review, fave and follow if you haven't already, and thanks once again for reading! :-) **


	45. Chapter 45

"Agent Marley," called the doctor, greeting the group. Dean, Sam, Eva and Kāzia turned at the sound of his voice. Dean nodded to him, shaking his hand. "You just can't stay away," the doctor joked.

"Heard you tagged another double suicide," Dean answered. The man nodded and Kāzia noticed his nametag said Corman.

"Well, I just finished closing them up," answered Doctor Corman. He glanced at Sam, Eva and Kāzia warily. Dean noticed his suspicion and cleared his throat, gesturing to Sam.

"Doctor Corman, this is my partner, special Agent Cliff." Sam nodded to him, shaking his hands. "And these are our interns, Agent Cartney and Agent Wellis."

Kāzia and Eva nodded, shaking Doctor Corman's hands as well. He muttered a discreet greeting, then turned to Sam. "Agent Cliff, I've finished my prelims. I pulled the organ sets and sent of the tox samples."

Sam nodded. "Great. You mind if we take a look at the bodies?"

Doctor Corman shrugged. "Not at all. But like I said… their… Good-and-plenties are already tupperwared."

Sam nodded again. "Super."

"Leave the keys with Marty upfront," Doctor Corman added as the group began to walk away. "And please, don't forget to refrigerate."

**XxX**

Examining dead bodies was not something Kāzia wanted to do to spend her Valentine's day, but then again, since when has she ever really celebrated the holiday? Most of the time Eva and herself would lock themselves in their dorm and watch romantic comedies and eat tube after tube of ice cream containers, following with the Valentine's chocolate they bought at the store with a discount seeing as it was the special day. _And I thought crying to _The Last Song _was upsetting, _Kāzia thought as she frowned at the body Sam was cutting open.

"Hey," Dean nudged Kāzia, holding out one of the hearts they were examining. "Be my Valentine?"

Kāzia looked at the heart, then back up at Dean, amused. He grinned back at her only to be interrupted as Sam shoved his way in between them, focused on the heart. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, the hearts," he suddenly. He took the heart out of Dean's hand then set it on the table next to the other one he had previously cut out. "The hearts both have identical marks." He used one of the tools to examine closer before setting it back down. "Check this out. It looks like some kind of letter." As Kāzia, Dean and Eva stepped forward to get a better look, Sam straightened his posture. "Oh no."

"What?"

Sam squinted at the heart before looking back at the group. "I think it's Enochian."

"You mean like angel scratches?" Dean glanced at the girls. "So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know…" He looked up at the girls warily. "Kaz said that Cupid-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Dean interrupted before Sam could finish. He glanced at Sam, then looked at Kāzia. "Wait a second. _Cupid? _As in oversized baby Cupid?"

Kāzia sighed. "Yeah, Dean. But he's actually not the one-"

Dean interrupted her by dialing on his phone, presumably Castiel. Kāzia sighed again, exchanging a look with Eva who shrugged. Not like it was a bad thing to call Castiel and find Cupid, in fact, Kāzia was slightly tempted to inquire the lower class angel if she would ever find love, which was a total lame thing to do, but hey. Kāzia new she was young and full of life, and half the girls in her and Eva's sorority have already had sex with half the population of their college. Kāzia was wondering when it was her turn.

"You're right, Sam," Castiel said, startling Kāzia. She turned around to see him picking up one of the hearts, glancing up at the group. "These are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well-"

"So what are they?" Sam inquired, interrupting him. Castiel set down the heart as he added, "I mean, what do they mean?"

"It's a mark of union," answered Castiel. "This man and woman were intended to mate."

"Okay, but who put them there?"

Castiel shrugged. "Well, your people call him "Cupid"."

Sam glanced at Kāzia and Eva who simply shrugged as well. Castiel seemed to finally notice their presence as his gaze finally rested on Kāzia. Memories from what had happened the night they were last together rushed back to Kāzia, and she felt her face warm. Castiel's expression didn't reveal anything as he started, "Kāzia-"

"So we find Cupid, right? Do it," she interrupted, avoiding his gaze. She felt an awkwardness feel the room and wanted to disappear as she glanced at the Winchesters. Dean's eyes were narrowed as he glanced at Castiel, then her, and back at Cas again.

"That won't be easy," Castiel answered, his gaze still on Kāzia. "Whatever human myth has mistaken for "Cupid" is actually a lower order of angel. Technically, it's a cherub, third-class."

Dean frowned. "Cherub?"

Castiel nodded, finally breaking his gaze from Kāzia as he looked at Dean. "Yeah, they're all over the world. There are dozens of them."

"You're talking about the little fat kid in diapers, right?" Dean asked.

"They're not incontinent," answered Castiel.

"So, what you're saying…" Sam started.

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him - before he kills again." Castiel finished. He glanced at Kāzia who sighed loudly.

"Great, let's find fat boy and his famous arrow and snap it half. Not exactly how I wanted to spend Saint Valentine's day, but it'll do."

Sam shrugged. "Naturally."

**XxX**

Kāzia's eyes brightened as the waitress came into view, carrying a cheeseburger, two salads, and a strawberry shake. Setting them all on the table, Kāzia reached for her drink, taking long sips from it as Sam and Eva took their salads followed by Dean grabbing his cheeseburger. Castiel stared at it.

"So, what, you just happen to know where he likes the cosmos at this place?" he asked. Castiel shifted awkwardly from beside Kāzia as he continued to stare at Dean's food.

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction," Castiel answered. "It's exactly the kind of-" Castiel watched as Dean put ketchup on his cheeseburger, "-of garden Cupid will come to… to pollinate."

Kāzia made a face, still sipping from her drink. She frowned as her straw was no longer sipping the delicious cold beverage of the strawberry shake, but worse, the air. She looked down at her glass, then sighed. It was empty. Sam was staring at it, then looked at her, slightly amused.

"Kaz, that was your third shake."

Kāzia sighed again, pushing the empty glass forward. "I know…" Sam laughed, exchanging an amused look with Eva. Dean was looking at the empty glass lined up in front of Kāzia. She frowned, leaning her cheek against her hand as she glanced at Castiel who was still staring intently at the cheeseburger that Dean had set back on the plate.

"Wait a minute, you're not hungry?" Sam asked, looking slightly worried. Dean glanced at him, distracted.

"What? No, I'm not hungry."

"Then you're not going to finish that?" Castiel asked. Without waiting for an answer, he reached forward, taking the burger from the plate and biting into it. Kāzia exchanged an amused look with Eva as they attempted to hold back their laughter. She glanced at Sam, who was watching the whole scene looking very confused and mildly concerned.

As he continued to bite into the cheeseburger, Castiel glanced around the restaurant, his gaze landing on a couple at a table across the room. He set the half-eaten burger on the plate. "He's here."

Sam frowned, looking around the restaurant. Kāzia attempted to sip from the empty glass, hoping there was some strawberry shake remaining as he asked, "where? I don't see anything."

"There." Castiel nodded to something in the distance.

"You mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" Dean asked. Castiel didn't answer his question as he continued to stare at the couple.

"Meet me in the back," he only said, disappearing. Sam exchanged a look with Dean, glancing back at Eva and Kāzia. Eva had barely touched her leafy-greens while Kāzia was sipping from each of the empty glasses. Noticing Sam and Dean staring at her, she cleared her throat, pushing the glasses further away.

**XxX**

"Cas, where is he?" Sam called as they made their way into the back room. Kāzia looked around the room, exchanging a look with Eva as they both recalled what would happen next.

"I have him tethered," Castiel responded, stepping into view. "_Zoda kama mahrana._ Manifest yourself."

The group waited for a moment. When nothing happened, Dean glanced at Castiel. "So… where is he?" Before anyone had a chance to respond, the very 'love man' himself had appeared behind Dean, grabbing him into a tight hug.

"Here I am!" Cupid exclaimed happily, holding onto Dean tightly.

Kāzia exchanged a look with Eva, glancing back at the scene. Dean looked slightly mortified as he struggled against Cupid's grip. "Help!" he called.

"Oh, help is on the way…" Cupid murmured. "Yes it is… yes it is…" He finally noticed Castiel. "Hello, you!" He dropped Dean back to his feet, making his way over to Castiel, holding him tightly. Castiel grimaced.

"This is Cupid?" Dean asked incredulously, staring at the larger man only clad in his birthday suit as he hugged Castiel tightly.

"Yes," Castiel answered. Kāzia tried not to look at the scene as she exchanged another look with Eva.

Cupid let go of Castiel, noticing Sam. "And look at you, huh?"

"No," Sam said immediately, turning away. Cupid was faster, however, and appeared in front of him, hugging him tightly as well. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Is this a fight?" Dean asked, glancing at Castiel. "Are we in a fight?"

Castiel shook his head. "This is… their handshake."

Dean frowned. "I don't like it."

"No one likes it," Castiel replied. He met Kāzia's gaze once more, about to say something, only to cut off as Cupid himself appeared behind Kāzia, hugging her tightly. Her eyes widened, completely disturbed as the man lifted her up. She shut her eyes, trying to imagine he was clad in full clothing so it would be less awkward.

"This is nice… this is so nice…" Cupid was saying. "So nice to meet you!" He let go of Kāzia, finally going to Eva as he hugged her as well. Eva whimpered, eyes shut as the man crushed her, hugging tightly.

"Yes," he said, letting go of Eva who ran to Kāzia, holding onto her friend for reassurance. "Mm… what can I do for you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked. Eva whimpered again next to Kāzia. She glanced at her.

"A naked man hugged me…" she whispered, absolutely horrified.

"He hugged us both, Eves."

"Yeah… but… I'm so violated."

"Doing what?" Cupid asked, gaining their attention once more. Kāzia glanced at Castiel.

"Your targets - the ones you've marked - they're slaughtering each other."

"What?" Cupid's expression saddened. "They are?"

Dean rolled his eyes, obviously tired of the crap. "Listen, birthday suit," he stated, stepping forward. Cupid glanced at him. "We know, okay? We know you've been flittin' around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!"

"What we don't know is why," Castiel added. Cupid merely stared at them, obviously confused.

"You think that I…" his voice trailed off as he stared at the floor. "Well, uh… I don't know what to say…" His voice broke off again and morphed into startlingly loud sobs. Sam, Dean and Castiel exchanged worried looks, then glanced at Kāzia and Eva for an answer. The two merely shrugged.

"Should… should somebody… maybe go talk to him?" Sam asked as Cupid walked over to one of the shelves, leaning against it as he continued to be the ugly crier he was.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Dean patted Castiel on the back. "Give 'em hell, Cas."

Castiel glanced at him and Sam, eyes narrowed, before looking at Kāzia and Eva, who also nodded their agreements. He sighed, then glanced at the large, weeping man. Hesitating, he finally made his way towards him.

"Uh, look… We didn't mean to, um… hurt your feelings."

Cupid sniffled, glancing at Castiel. He waited for a few moments before pulling him into another tight hug. Castiel grunted.

"Love is more than just a word to me, you know," Cupid said. "I love love… I love it!" He hugged Castiel tighter as he added, "and if that's wrong, then I don't want it to be right!"

"Amen, brother," Kāzia muttered. Dean glanced at her, eyebrow raised, then shook his head.

"Yes, yes, of course," Castiel grunted. He glanced over his shoulder at the group, still trapped in Cupid's bone-crushing hug. "I… I, uh, I have no idea what you're saying."

"I was just on my appointed rounds," Cupid explained, finally letting go of Castiel. "Whatever my targets do after that, that has nothing to do with me. I… I was following my orders. Please… please brother," he fell to his knees, hands clasped tightly as he looked up at Castiel, begging. "Read my mind, read my mind and you'll see!"

Castiel glanced back at the others, giving them a look before looking back at Cupid. After a few moments of silence, Castiel turned around. "He's telling the truth."

"Jiminy Christmas!" Cupid exclaimed, jumping up to his feet. Kāzia glanced up at the ceiling, still trying to avoid looking at anything… private. "Thank you."

"Wait, wait…" Dean muttered. Cupid stopped celebrating and glanced at him. Kāzia did as well as he added, "you said… you said you were just following orders?"

Cupid nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Whose orders?"

"Whose?" Cupid laughed. "Heaven, silly. Heaven!"

Dean stared at him. "Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?"

"Harry and Ginny," Kāzia corrected. Dean glanced at her.

"Kaz, stop it with your Harry Potter references, okay?" Kāzia shrugged as he glanced back at Cupid.

"Mostly they don't," Cupid explained. "You know… certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Like yours."

Sam frowned. "What?"

"Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester." Cupid gestured widely. "Very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement, mm."

"Are you saying that you fixed up our parents?" Dean demanded, incredulous.

Cupid nodded. "Well, not me. But… yeah, well, it wasn't easy either. They couldn't stand each other at first. But once we were done with them - perfect couple."

"Perfect?" Dean echoed.

"Yeah."

"They're dead!"

Cupid shrugged, his expression saddening once more. "I'm sorry, but… the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh… meant to be." He cleared his throat, singing, "a match made in heaven!"

Before anyone had a chance to react, Dean had already started forward and punched Cupid square in the nose. The love angel disappeared before Dean could aim another blow.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed. He looked around frantically. "Where is he? Where did he go?" he demanded, glaring at Castiel.

"I believe you upset him," Castiel answered calmly.

"Upset him?" Dean spat. He started forward angrily once more, only to be stopped by Sam who grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Dean, enough!"

Dean looked at him. "What?"

"You just punched a Cupid!"

"I punched a dick!" Dean retorted.

Sam frowned. "Are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?"

"Or not," Dean answered.

Kāzia sighed, exchanging a look with Eva. "It's kind of a shame, actually… I was hoping to ask him to matchmake me with someone."

"What? Why?" Dean asked, frowning.

Kāzia shrugged. "Dunno… it's Valentine's day… and I don't have a Valentine… so I thought he could just get me one. Preferably Tom Felton or Jensen Ackles." Eva nudged her in the side warningly. Dean exchanged a confused look with Sam.

**XxX**

"I'm gonna get fat but I don't care," Kāzia groaned as she slurped her newest strawberry shake as they entered the motel room. Dean sighed, glancing back at her.

"How many is that now? Four?"

"Seven," Kāzia responded. Dean's eyes widened as he let out a low whistle, turning around. Kāzia glared into the back of his head.

Sam set the briefcase they had previously obtained from the demon on the table, glancing at Dean who made his way over as well. "Let's crack her open," Dean said, looking at the briefcase. "What's the worse that could happen, right?"

Kāzia once again exchanged a knowing look with Eva as Dean's statement became ironic. After snapping it open, the blinding bright light of a human soul rested for a moment before escaping from the case and disappearing.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed as he ducked out of the way of the fleeting soul. He watched as it disappeared out of sight, then glanced at Kāzia and Eva for an explanation. Dean looked their way as well.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. Before Kāzia or Eva had a chance to answer, Castiel had appeared in the room, a fast food bag in hand.

"It's a human soul," the angel said. "It's starting to make sense." He took a bite out of his burger, glancing at the group whose attention was now focused on the arrived angel.

"What about it makes sense?" Sam asked, confused. Dean, on the other hand, was watching as Castiel consumed the burger in a quick amount of time and was now digging into the bag that was labeled _White Castle _as he devoured another.

"And when did you start eating?" Dean inquired, eyebrow raised as he watched the angel.

"Exactly." Castiel cleared his throat as he added, "my hunger… it's a clue, actually."

"For what?" Dean and Sam asked in unison. They glanced at one another before looking back at Castiel.

"The town is not suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect," Castiel explained, taking another bite. "It's suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact. Famine, specifically."

Sam frowned, then glanced at Kāzia. "Famine? As in the horseman?"

Kāzia and Castiel nodded as Dean sighed. "Great," he muttered. "Th-that… that's freaking great."

"I thought famine meant starvation," Sam frowned. He glanced at Castiel as he added, "as in, like, you know… food."

Castiel nodded. "Yes, absolutely." He frowned, looking into the fast food bag before throwing into the nearby trash can. "But not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something - sex, attention, drugs, love…"

"Well," Dean shrugged. "That explains the puppy-lovers Cupid shot up."

Castiel nodded again. "Right. The Cherub made them crave love, and then Famine came, and made them rabid for it."

"Okay," Dean nodded as well. "But what about you?" Castiel frowned as Dean added, "I mean, since when do angels usually hunger for _White Castle?" _

"It's my vessel, Jimmy," Castiel gestured to his body before looking back up at the group. "His, uh… appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine."

"Like Kaz's appetite for strawberry flavored somethings," Sam put in. Kāzia shot him a glare before shaking her head as she crossed her arms.

"So, Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?" Dean asked, still frowning.

"_And then will come Famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty," _Castiel recited, "_and great will be the Horseman's hunger, for he is hunger." _

Kāzia glanced at Eva who nodded. She knew they were thinking the same thing: picturing Famine arriving in the black SUV in front of a restaurant filled with people, guarded by ten or so demons, making anyone and everyone near him hunger for the things they most desire.

"Famine is hungry," Castiel continued. He glanced around the room before adding, "he must devour the souls of his victims."

"So, that's what was in that briefcase?" Dean asked, pointing to the empty black case still sitting on the motel table. "The twinkie dude's soul?"

Castiel nodded. "Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine, to feed him, make certain he'll be ready."

"Ready for what?" Sam asked, frowning.

"To march across the land."

**XxX**

After visiting the medical center once more and finding out that Doctor Corman had drunk himself to death, Eva, Kāzia and Dean got back into the Impala, ready to find the doctor's soul. Kāzia glanced at Eva who had remained quiet throughout the whole ride - the passenger's seat up from was left vacant so Castiel could appear.

As if on cue, the angel had returned with another bag full of fast food cheeseburgers. Dean glanced at him.

"Are you serious?"

Castiel took a hungry bite out of the food then glanced at Dean. He looked back at the food. "These make me… very happy."

Dean rolled his eyes, glanced back at the girls through the rearview mirror, then back at Castiel. "How many is that?"

"I lost count," Castiel answered. "It's in the low hundreds. What I don't understand is… where is your hunger Dean?"

Kāzia glanced at Eva, taking another sip from her 10th strawberry shake. Eva, however, wasn't looking in Kāzia's direction but was watching the conversation between Castiel and Dean.

"Slowly, but surely, everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine, but so far," Castiel frowned as he studied Dean's face. "You seem unaffected."

Dean shrugged simply. "Hey, when I want to drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight."

"So… you're saying you're well-adjusted?"

Dean shook his head. "God, no. I'm just well-fed."

Castiel nodded, then nodded to something off in the distance. "Look there." Glancing where Castiel had gestured, Kāzia spotted a man in a black suit come out of the hospital, a dark briefcase in hand. He looked around hesitantly for a few moments before getting in his car and driving off. Dean started the Impala as well as he drove after him.

**XxX**

"Demons," Dean muttered, scanning the area. The restaurant they had stopped in front of was guarded by demons. Dean glanced at Castiel. "You want to go over the plan again?" When Castiel didn't answer, and instead, continued to stare at his empty fast food bag, Dean nudged him. "Hey, happy meal! The plan?"

"I take the knife, I go in, I cut the ring off Famine's hand, and I meet you back here in the parking lot." Castiel shifted, about to disappear, only to have Kāzia intervene.

"Wait! Maybe I should go."

Dean and Castiel glanced back at her. Dean shook his head. "No way Strawberry Shortcake," he ordered. "You stay here."

Kāzia glared at him. "I'll have you know that sending in Burger King over here," she nodded to Castiel, "won't do any good either. He just eats the raw meat the demons throw at him like a dog."

"We'll take the chance," Dean nodded to Castiel who vanished. Kāzia groaned, hitting the chair where Castiel had previously been sitting in.

"God dammit Dean! Why can't you just listen to us for once?" she snapped, her anger rising.

Dean glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the last time you ignored Eva and I _begging _you not to go kill Satan and what did you go and try to do? Shoot Luci in the face. How did that work out for you?"

"Cas'll be fine," Dean retorted. "Just wait." Kāzia huffed irritably, leaning back in her seat. She glanced at Eva who had remained silent. After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Dean cleared his throat. "Uh… speaking about Cas…"

"What?" Kāzia muttered, her voice still bitter from anger.

"Why did you kiss him?"

Kāzia felt her face flush at the mention of it. She shrugged, not looking Dean in the eye as she stared at the floor of the car. "Why do you care?"

"I-I don't," Dean muttered. "I just wondering."

"Castiel is a very kissable person, Dean," Kāzia defended herself, feeling slightly insulted that Dean was judging her taste in guys. "He's got something that we would call… 'sex appeal'." She smirked, looking up to meet Dean's face. His eyes widened slightly at her quote, which of course, he didn't know was a quote, while Eva snorted.

Not really knowing how to respond to the conversation, Dean turned around in his seat. Kāzia closed her eyes, counting down from 5 to when Dean would go in and find Castiel and the demons and confront Famine. Before Kāzia could get to 1, Dean had already unlocked his door, muttering a "this is taking too long, I'll be back," as he slammed the door shut, heading into the restaurant.

After he left, Eva let out a long sigh. Kāzia glanced at her, giving a small smile. "You okay?"

"No," Eva muttered, rubbing her eyes, pushing her glasses up to her forehead. "This is crap. Dean didn't even think twice. How the heck are we supposed to save their stupid lives if they won't even listen to us?"

Kāzia shrugged, not sure how to answer Eva's question. She remained silent for a few moments, recalling how Sam had reminded her what Ellen had said: "_you can't always stop the bad things that are supposed to happen from happening." _She looked back at Eva to see her friend was staring at her.

"What do we do, Kaz?"

Kāzia shook her head, biting her lip as she shrugged. She was beginning to feel her anxiety come back as she glanced up at the restaurant. Sam's figure had barely disappeared behind the doors. She leaned back against the chair again, glancing at Eva.

"This wasn't really the perfect fangirl world I thought it would be…"

"What did you expect?" Eva asked. "Lucifer's the one who brought us here. Of course he'd make it some sort of Hell."

Kāzia shrugged. "I guess you're right… I just thought it would be easier… y'know, to convince Sam and Dean and everything…"

Eva sighed loudly again. "I thought that too… but you have to admit, the Winchesters are stubborn and have really really bad trust issues. I'm surprised that they even kept us for this long."

Kāzia snorted. "Yeah, if we were apart of the show, we'd probably be dead by now."

Eva laughed as well. "We would've been the first five minutes." Kāzia joined in her laughter once more, but cut off when the Winchesters and Castiel neared the Impala. Kāzia and Eva straightened their posture as the doors were opened, Castiel sitting in the front seat once more as Eva slid down to the middle seat to allow Sam to sit beside her. The two girls stared at him, then looked back at Castiel and Dean. The three men remained quiet. Eva glanced at Kāzia, exchanging a knowing look with her as Kāzia recalled what happened after defeating Famine: Sammy was getting thrown in the panic room once again. And there was nothing they could to do stop it.

**From: **Eva

_We really are the worst fangirls ever _

**/**

**kind of left off on a sad note, but thank you so so much for your past reviews, and i want to leave some shoutouts to ItsmeSophieee, Thranduil'sWinterCrown & also one anonymous account: you all have left very long and helpful reviews, which I can't thank you enough for. as some of you may not know, i'm only fifteen years old so getting long, constructive critiques in my reviews is really beneficial to me & the story - overall, i just like to know how well the chapters were and if you all are enjoying the story. but since all of the stats on the faves and follows have gone up, obviously i'm doing something right! haha:-) again, thank you so so so much for all your reviews, and don't forget to leave another one (just your basic thoughts on how the story is going so far, what you think of everything/everyone, etc), fave and follow if you haven't already, and thank you so so so much for reading!**


	46. Chapter 46

**[ **_Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid_ **]**

"So what do we do?" Sam asked. At the moment, the two Winchesters, Eva and Kāzia herself were walking into a diner. The bell jingled as the door was pushed open and Kāzia glanced around her surroundings. Previously, the boys had been questioning where Bobby was, but Kāzia and Eva thought it'd be best to keep quiet. After all, if they told them, it wasn't like they would listen anyway.

"Well, guess we just do it ourselves," Dean muttered, answering Sam's question. Kāzia glanced at them as they nodded to the girls, basically saying that they would handle this on their own. Kāzia shrugged in response while Eva remained silent, glancing up at the menu hanging above the main counter table as the Winchesters made their way towards their first subject.

Kāzia looked back at Eva, but finally noticing her friend was in no mood to talk, she returned her gaze to the Winchesters. Since they were distracted and arguing with the man who had claimed to see a guy who was already dead, it gave Kāzia the perfect opportunity to check them out. _After all, who would pass up this glorious chance of checking out hotties Sammy and Dean? _She leaned against the counter table where Eva had already sat down, asking the man for an order of boba tea. Adjusting her blazer, Kāzia cleared her throat, eyes still on the Winchesters. She noticed that Sam would bite his lip when he wasn't talking and Dean would rub his nose when what he heard was weird or offensive.

"Don't we get to see Kim Rhodes in this episode?" Eva asked after taking a few sips from her drink. Kāzia glanced at her, smiling slightly.

"Shame that Dylan and Cole Sprouse aren't here. I'd like me some Dylan," Kāzia added. Eva spit, a choking noise resonating as she set her drink down, giving Kāzia a look. "What?"

"Dude, Kaz, he's like way younger than you."

"Uh, last time I checked he was 20."

"Kaz."

"What? Can't a girl dream?"

Eva sighed while Kāzia continued to grin cheekily at her friend. At the sound of the bell jingling at the door and Kim Rhodes' familiar voice talking on the phone. Both Kāzia and Eva directed their attentions to Sheriff Jody Mills herself as she continued to scold her son, telling him pick up an apple instead of the the cupcake. She hung up, not noticing the two girls' fangirlish stares as she made her way towards the table where the Winchesters along with their suspect were seated at.

"Heads up," muttered the man. He nodded to Sheriff Mills before looking back at the Winchesters, quote-unquoting with his fingers, "fargo."

"Digger," Sheriff Mills greeted, nodding to the man. He nodded back as she glanced at the Winchesters. "Gentlemen. I'm Sheriff Jody Mills. I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

"Agents Dorfman and Neidermyer," Dean replied. He and Sam flashed their IDs as he added, "FBI."

"Welcome to Sioux Falls, gentlemen." Sheriff Mills glanced at Digger as Kāzia turned to Eva, motioning that they should go up and listen as well. As she tugged on her friend's arm, Eva scowled back, attempting to pull out of Kāzia's grip.

"Kaz, stop. Let's just wait."

"You can drink your bobo tea or whatever while we wait, you know," Kāzia commented.

"Boba," corrected Eva. Kāzia shrugged.

"That's what I said. "

"They believe me, Sheriff," Digger grinned, gaining Kāzia and Eva's attention once more. They looked back at the scene as Sheriff Mills frowned, glancing at the Winchesters.

"The FBI believes a dead man committed murder?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're just asking a few questions, Sheriff," Sam put in. Sheriff Mills glanced at him as he added, "that's all."

"Of course," Dean cleared his throat, glancing at the two. "If a dead man didn't commit the murder then, uh, who did?"

Sheriff Mills narrowed her eyes, placing both hands on her hips as she glared suspiciously at the two. "What'd you say your jurisdiction here was again?"

"Our jurisdiction is wherever the United States government sends us," Dean replied, side-glancing at his brother.

"Oh, yeah," Sheriff Mills nodded. She held out her hand. "How 'bout me and your supervisor have a little chat about that?"

Kāzia glanced at Eva, both knowing what the outcome of this would be as Sam agreeably handed her their business card. Taking the card, Sheriff Mills began to dial the number on said card. Kāzia looked back at Eva who had finally finished the boba tea and had gotten up from her spot and made her way towards the garbage can, throwing away the plastic cup. She nodded towards the Winchesters and Kāzia followed after her as they neared the table. Sheriff Mills was already telling the Winchesters that Bobby was an "ass-full of drunk-and-disorderlies and mail fraud".

"You understand me?" Sheriff Mills finished. Sam and Dean nodded both exchanging looks as they glanced back at the sheriff.

"I think we can agree that you've made yourself perfectly clear, yes," Dean replied. Sheriff Mills nodded, not noticing Kāzia and Eva's presence as she sighed.

"So, whatever you all are planning," she glanced at the Winchesters and Digger who was now staring awkwardly at his hands, "it ends here. Ten-four on that, Agents?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah." Sheriff Mills nodded once more before turning on her heel. Kāzia and Eva stepped back at her sudden turn and she frowned at them. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, then shook her head, making her way out of the diner. By the time Kāzia had looked back at the Winchesters they had already said their goodbyes to Digger and were on their feet, standing in front of the two girls.

"So… Sheriff Mills?" Sam asked as they made their way out of the diner as well. "Is she…?"

"She's cool," Eva answered. "She helps you guys out a lot, actually."

Sam nodded while Dean remained silent. Kāzia glanced at him to see his eyes were narrowed as he stared at the ground, his hand rubbing his face exasperatedly. Kāzia looked back up as they neared the Impala.

"What's going on here, then?" Sam asked. "Was he telling the truth?"

"Zombies," Kāzia answered as Dean unlocked the car. The Winchesters glanced at her as Eva nodded in agreement. "Not like the brain-eating zombies but more like the kind that's risen from the dead and are reunited with their families but eat them… if that makes sense."

"To be honest, Kaz," Dean sighed as he opened the car door. The rest climbed into the car as he added, "most of the things you and Eva say usually don't make sense."

**XxX**

As the group entered Bobby's house, they were immediately greeted with the smell of cleaning products of soap. Lots and lots of soap. Eva and Kāzia exchanged a look while Dean and Sam headed forward. Bobby appeared from around the hall corner, about to head into the kitchen when he stopped at the sight of them. He hesitated, opening his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Dean.

"You know how many times we called?" he demanded. "Where have you been?"

Bobby shrugged, not meeting Dean's gaze. "Playing murderball."

Dean frowned, then sniffed the air again. He looked at Bobby. "What's that smell? Is that soap?" Bobby shrugged again as Dean added, "did you clean?"

"What are you, my mother?" Bobby snapped, getting sick of Dean's interrogation. "Bite me!" Dean narrowed his eyes at Bobby's exclamation as Sam stepped forward.

"Bobby, seriously."

"I've been workin'," Bobby finally gave a reasonable answer as he positioned his wheelchair to face the group better, "you know, trying to find a way to stop the devil."

"Find anything?" Dean questioned.

"What do you think?" Bobby met his gaze evenly.

"Bobby," Sam sighed, yet again getting in the way of their bickering. "it's just… there's a case less than five miles from your house."

"What? The Benny… Benny Sutton thing?" Bobby asked. Sam nodded as he added, "that's what this is about?"

Dean frowned. "You know about this?"

"Hell, yes," Bobby answered. "I checked into it already. There's nothing here."

"Except that there's a witness who saw a dead guy commit murder," Sam put in. Bobby looked at him.

"What witness? Digger Wells?" Sam nodded in answer again as Bobby shrugged. "So? He's a drunk."

"What about the lightning storms?" Sam inquired. "They look like omens."

"Except in February in South Dakota in storm season," Bobby countered. "Guys, look, I thought it was something, too. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar."

"So who killed the guy?"

"Take your pick," Bobby said. "This Benny Sutton guy was a grade-a son of a bitch. There's a list of the living a year long that wouldn't mind putting a cap on his ass."

"Bobby-" Kāzia started, only to be interrupted by Bobby himself.

"Not now, Kaz."

"But-"

"This case is just nothing," Bobby continued, looking back at Sam and Dean.

"Nothing?" Dean echoed.

Bobby shrugged once more. "Sorry. Looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one."

"Great," Dean muttered. He glanced at Sam who shrugged in response as well. Kāzia exchanged an unsure look with Eva, both not knowing how to approach the circumstance they were in. Either they could flat out tell the group that Bobby's dead wife was with him again but in zombie-form, or they could just go with the flow. Before either girl had a chance to act, Dean was already ushering the group out of the house.

**XxX**

Kāzia immediately regretted most of her life choices as Dean, Sam, Eva and herself were all sitting in the jail cell. She closed her eyes, recalling what had happened in her head. They had shown up at Clay's house, the Winchesters finding out that he had been dead for five years, and also found out he was willing to go to jail with them since he committed murder. At an attempt to shoot him in the streets, Dean was pulled aside by Sheriff Mills, whom they also found out was in on the dead rising. Kāzia figured maybe it'd be best if she and Eva just changed what they wanted instead of thinking through things.

"So what?" Dean muttered. Kāzia glanced at him. "Sheriff's in on the take?"

"Yeah, no," Sam replied. "The zombies are paying her off?" He looked past the bars keeping them confined, his eyes narrowed. "Hey."

Dean looked up, glancing in the direction where Sam had been looking. Kāzia and Eva looked as well and spotted Bobby in his wheelchair, talking to Sheriff Mills. At the sight of them laughing at something, Dean glanced at Sam.

"Now they're friends?"

As Sheriff Mills approached their cell and unlocked the door, the group exited the cell and glanced at Bobby who thanked Sheriff Mills once again. Quickly jumping off the steps, Kāzia followed after Eva as the Winchesters walked behind them at a slower pace, Sam pushing Bobby's wheelchair.

"Bobby, I thought the sheriff hated you?"

"She did," Bobby admitted. "'Till five days ago."

Dean frowned. "What happened five days ago?"

"The dead started rising all over town."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks before glancing at Kāzia and Eva pointedly. Kāzia looked away as she glanced at Eva who was also staring at the cement ground.

"So you knew about this?" Kāzia heard Sam ask.

"Yep."

"I think what Sam meant to say is," Dean put in, "you lied to us?"

Bobby sighed. "Look, I told you there was nothing here. And there isn't. Not for you," he added.

"There are zombies here," Dean retorted.

"There are zombies… and then there are zombies," Bobby replied. Kāzia glanced back at the group to see Dean giving him a weird look. Bobby sighed again, pushing his wheelchair faster, causing Sam to let go of the handlebars. "Come with me."

**XxX**

Karen Singer was about as nice as she appeared to be in the tv show, Kāzia realized. Setting the plate of food in front of her, Eva, Dean, Sam, and finally Bobby she made her way to stand beside her husband, smiling at the group seated.

Dean had already taken a liking to the pie as Kāzia picked up her fork, glancing at Eva. Sam hadn't even touched the utensil as he continued to stare suspiciously at Karen.

"This is incredible, Mrs Singer," Dean commented through a mouthful of pie. Karen smiled at him.

"Thank you, Dean."

Sam gave his brother a look to which Dean responded with a simple "what? It is" and continued to gorge himself.

"It's great, Karen," Bobby agreed. Karen beamed back at him as he added, "uh, listen… could you give us a minute?" She nodded, completely obliged as she headed out of the room, disappearing past the doorway.

"Are you crazy?" Dean hissed, setting his fork back down. "What the hell?"

"Dean, I can explain," Bobby started.

"Dean's right, Bobby," Kāzia interrupted. The older man glanced at her as she added, "this doesn't end well and I know you know it."

"I can explain," Bobby repeated. Dean scoffed.

"Explain what? Lying to us? Or the American girl zombie making cupcakes in your kitchen?"

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "First of all, that's my wife, so watch it."

"She's your dead wife, Bobby," Kāzia retorted. Bobby glanced at her and she immediately regretted what she had said - of course he knew that, but the hurt look in his eyes made Kāzia feel the repetitive stabs of guilt.

"Kaz is right, Bobby," Sam said, siding with the guilt-ridden girl. She glanced at the younger Winchester as he added, "whatever that thing is in there," he nodded to the hallway door, "that isn't your wife."

"And how do you know that?" Bobby snapped.

Sam stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"You think I'm an idiot boy?" Bobby questioned. "My dead wife shows up on my doorstep, I'm not gonna test her every way I've ever learned?"

"So what is it?" Dean asked. "Zombies? Revenant?"

"Hell if I can tell," Bobby sighed. "She's go no scars, no wounds, no reaction to salt, silver, holy water…"

"Bobby, she crawled out of her coffin."

"No, she didn't," Bobby replied, glancing at Dean. "I cremated her. Somehow, someway, she's back."

"That's impossible," Sam muttered, exchanging a look with Eva.

"Tell me about it," Bobby agreed, leaning back in his chair. Kāzia swallowed uncomfortably as she looked back down at her plate. Although the blueberry pie was appealing, she couldn't find herself to eat it. Her thoughts were swimming as she tried to recall what exactly was happening in the episode. She knew for a fact that Sheriff Mills' son would go rabid and eat his father, but she couldn't remember what kind of monster they called it.

"You bury her ashes?" Sam asked, bringing Kāzia back to reality.

"Yeah," Bobby mumbled.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"The cemetery," Bobby answered. "That's where they all rose from."

Dean glanced at Kāzia, meeting her gaze. She could tell in his expression that he was obviously worried. He looked back at Bobby. "How many?"

"15… 20… I made a list," Bobby added, shuffling around in his pockets before pulling out the crumpled piece of parchment, handing it to Sam. "Uh, there's Karen at the top… and Clay… and Sheriff Mills - her little boy came back."

"And there were no signs?" Sam asked, passing the list to Dean. He took a look at it before handing it back to Bobby who tucked it back into its previous place in his pocket. "No omens?"

"Well, there were the lightning storms," Bobby suggested.

"That's what we said," Dean replied. "What else?"

Bobby remained silent for a moment as he wheeled back from the dining table, grabbing a book off the bookshelf and returned to the table, setting the book on the table. He flipped through a few pages before reading, "_and through the fire stood before me a pale horse. And he that sat atop of him carried a scythe, and I saw since he had risen, that they, too, shall rise, and from him and through him." _

"So what? Death is behind this?" Dean questioned.

"Death?" Sam echoed. He glanced at his brother then looked at the girls before adding, "Like "Grim Reaper" death?"

"Yep, Mr Horseman himself," Kāzia answered. Dean groaned.

"Awesome, another horseman. Must be Thursday." Kāzia gave him a look while Sam turned to Bobby.

"Bobby… why would Death raise 15 people in a podunk town like Sioux Falls?"

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know."

"You know," Dean started, "whatever these things are… it's not good." He looked up at Bobby as he added, "you know what we have to do here."

"She doesn't remember anything, you know," Bobby muttered. Kāzia exchanged a look with Eva as Dean frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Being possessed… me killing her… her coming back."

"Bobby…" Dean started, not really sure how to continue.

"No," Bobby shook his head, his voice defiant, "no… don't "Bobby" me. Just… just listen, okay?" He remained silent and the Winchesters and the girls followed as well. The sound of Karen's humming could be heard from the kitchen. "She hums when she cooks. She always… used to hum when she cooked. Tone deaf as hell, but… And I never thought I would hear it again." He closed the book as he pushed it towards the brothers. "Look, just read Revelation. The dead rise during the apocalypse. There's nothing in here that says that's bad! Hell, maybe it's one good thing that comes out of this bloody mess."

"Obviously you've never seen an episode of the Walking Dead," Kāzia commented. Bobby looked at her pointedly and she shrugged, looking back down at her plate. "Sorry…"

"What would you do if you were us?" Dean asked, gaining the group's attention. Bobby looked down at the table.

"I know what I'd do," he looked up, meeting Dean's gaze as he added, "and I know what you think you gotta do. But… I'm begging you. Please… _Please _leave her be." The obvious crack in his voice was prominent and Kāzia exchanged a sad look with Eva. _Right in the feels. _

**XxX**

After the group agreed that Sam and Eva should be the one to go to Sheriff Mills and attempt to save her husband, Dean and Kāzia remained at the house: Kāzia, attempting to convince Dean that Karen wouldn't even hurt Bobby, and Dean, still ultimately convinced he needed to keep a watchful eye on Karen.

"Dean…" Kāzia started. They were both leaning against the Impala, waiting for Karen to jump out of no where. Dean, however, was not looking at Kāzia and instead, was looking at something out in the distance. Kāzia narrowed her eyes, getting pissed. "You know what, Dean?" she snapped.

Dean glanced at her. "What?"

"You know what _really _pisses me off?" Dean's gaze softened slightly before he turned away, avoiding Kāzia's glaring eye. When he didn't answer, Kāzia added, "when people don't listen to me. Especially when Eva and I have proven we're complete and 100% legit on everything."

"It's not because you and Eva aren't "legit", Kaz," Dean muttered. Kāzia's tone didn't falter.

"Then what is it?"

Dean answered her with silence. Kāzia noticed his jaw clench as he turned his head, looking at something far in the distance. Realization dawned upon Kāzia as she realized the silent treatment.

"You don't trust us…" Dean glanced at her once more, his expression unreadable as Kāzia added, "that's why you and Sam don't listen to us anymore."

"Kaz-"

"No, that's _perfect _Dean," Kāzia spat. She didn't understand why she was so pissed about it but she was. She and Eva had been trying so god damn hard to try and save their sorry asses and they don't even believe them? Let alone trust them? She crossed her arms, turning away from Dean as she glared at the dusty ground. "How am I supposed to help you if you don't even want my help?"

Dean remained silent. Kāzia continued to stare at the ground, finally getting fed up with the deafening quiet as she looked back at the older Winchester. "Why don't you trust me anymore?"

Dean didn't meet her gaze as he continued to answer her in silence. Kāzia frowned. _Guess I'm gonna have to press the information out of you. _"Was it Cas? Gabe? Raphael?"

Dean continued to remain silent. Kāzia clenched her fists, feeling her anger reach its boiling point. She opened her mouth to say something, but found she couldn't describe what she was feeling in words. She wanted Dean to tell her how he felt - why he and Sam weren't listening to them anymore - but she realized he would never say anything. Dean wasn't one to talk openly about his feelings, anyway.

After another moment of silence greeted the two, Dean finally asked, "why didn't you say me and Sam were vessels?"

Kāzia didn't meet his gaze. She knew telling him the answer would just piss him off - he didn't believe that Eva and Kāzia came from another universe, and even if he didn't, he couldn't try to believe it. "I didn't want to mess up again," Kāzia finally answered.

"What do you mean, _again_?" Kāzia looked up, meeting his gaze to see his eyes had narrowed in suspicion. Kāzia bit her lip, not sure how to respond. "Kaz," Dean pressed.

"If Eva and I told you we wouldn't know what kind of domino effect it might have on everything," Kāzia finally said, avoiding his gaze. She looked behind her at the Impala. It shined a nice black color in the light. "You and Sam are supposed to find out through the angels. The apocalypse had to start-"

"So you're on their side," Dean interrupted. Kāzia looked at him to see his eyes flashed some warning of hurt.

"What? No. Why would Eva and I side with those two-faced dicks?"

"Then what made you think sending the world into the toilet was a good idea?" Dean questioned.

"I didn't have another choice, Dean!" Kāzia snapped.

"Another choice?" Dean echoed. "What? Is there something better than this? Or does it just get worse?"

Kāzia felt herself getting overwhelmed by all his questions. She felt her eyes water and willed herself not to get a panic attack. She couldn't picture anything more embarrassing than crying in front of someone who looked- like-Jensen-Ackles-and-was-kind-of-Jensen Ackles-but-was-actually-Dean-Winchester.

"Kaz," Dean said. "Does it get better than this?"

Kāzia still didn't meet his gaze as she continued to stare at the ground dusted with sand. She felt one tear sting her eye as it rolled down her cheek. She shook her head slowly, still not looking up at Dean, knowing how his expression would be. "I'm sorry, Dean," she managed to say. She finally looked up to meet Dean's face, only to be interrupted as Karen approached them.

"Oops," she said, noticing Kāzia and Dean's expressions. They both glanced at her as she added, "is this a bad time?"

"Uh, yeah-"

"No," Kāzia interrupted. She reached up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she turned to Karen, smiling slightly. "It's fine."

"Well, do you two feel like some lunch?" Karen asked nicely.

Dean gave her a suspicious look as Kāzia nodded. Before she could start forward, Dean grabbed her arm. "We're good… thanks."

Kāzia attempted to shake his grip off as Karen added, "come on, there's more pie."

Dean finally let go of Kāzia's arm as he glanced at the house. "I don't think that Bobby wants me inside."

Karen smiled sympathetically, glancing at Kāzia then back to Dean. "Guess it'll have to be our little secret, then, huh?" She reached forward, gently grabbing a hold of Kāzia's arm as she led her into the house, Dean following close behind.

Sitting down at the table next to Dean, Kāzia shuffled her feet awkwardly as Karen continued to hum, setting two slices of pie on the table. As Kāzia glanced around the room, the familiar scenery of pies scattered everywhere was definitely present. She glanced back at Dean to see he had already started eating.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you like pies," Dean said, looking up as he also acknowledged the many pies surrounding them. "Did you bake all these?"

"I don't know what it is," Karen admitted as she pulled out the chair from across Dean and Kāzia, sitting down. "Since got back… I just can't stop baking."

Kāzia stared at her untouched piece of pie as Dean asked, "when do you have time to sleep?"

Karen shrugged. "I don't. Must be the excitement."

Dean gave her a pointed look. "Or being dead."

Kāzia elbowed him pointedly, causing him to turn his gaze to her. She met it evenly as he glanced back at Karen.

"I know you don't trust me," she started.

"Why would you say that?" Dean asked, his tone challenging. Kāzia bit her tongue to prevent herself from stepping on his foot.

"Come on, Dean. That's why you're here, isn't it?" As Dean met her look with an innocent _I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about_, Karen added, "keeping an eye on me? I know who you are. Just like I know Bobby's not the same mild-mannered scrap dealer I married. You things… I-I'm a thing. I get it."

Kāzia remained quiet, glancing at Dean.

"So then you know that Sam and I would never let anything happen to Bobby. That he's like a father to us."

Karen nodded. "I understand. And he's lucky to have you two looking out for him, Dean. But you're not the only one."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"I remember everything, you know," Karen explained, her voice becoming quieter as she looked down at the table. "When I died… The demon taking over my body… and the things it made me do. And Bobby having no choice but to…" her voice cut off as she attempted to laugh lightly, adding, "well, you know what he did."

Kāzia felt the feels hit her once more as she glanced at Dean. She noticed his expression had softened.

"I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me," Karen added. "The guilt… it weighs on him."

"So why don't you just tell him you remember?" Dean asked.

Karen gave a small smile. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you've never been in love." Dean awkwardly looked down at the table as Karen added, "he's my husband. My job is to bring him peace… not pain."

Kāzia attempted not to make a dying whale noise at Karen's words. She sniffled slightly, taking the fork and started eating her pie. Although she was never a fan of apple pie, she knew it would be rude not to eat it at all. Karen cleared her throat, gaining Kāzia's attention as she smiled at her, then glanced back at Dean.

"I'll be back in a moment." She smiled once more before excusing herself from the table, disappearing past the doorway. Another silence followed as Kāzia swallowed, setting the fork down. She rested her head in her hands as she looked at something past any point of seeing, drowning in her thoughts once more. She knew that her head was hurting as she continued thinking about how she and Eva could save the Winchesters but she couldn't stop. She couldn't stand how Dean didn't trust her, and she knew Eva would throw a fit about it as well. Glancing at said Winchester, Kāzia noticed he had stopped eating his pie as well and was staring at something off in the distance.

"Karen is right, you know," Kāzia finally said. Dean glanced at her, not saying anything as she added, "the whole being in love with someone… you want to help them, not hurt them."

Dean shifted his position, no longer slouching over but sitting up alert, showing he was listening to what Kāzia had to say. She cleared her throat awkwardly, not sure how to carry on as she added, "Eva and I love you and Sam, Dean. You're like family to us even though we've only been with you guys for a couple of months… even if you don't trust us we trust you with our lives… and that's why we're trying to help you… even though we haven't done a very good job about it…" Her voice trailed off, not knowing where she was going with what she was saying. She noticed a small smile finding its way on Dean's face as she added, "uh… what I'm trying to say is is that… Eva and I wanted to tell you and Sam you were Michael's vessel and Sam was Lucifer's… it's just… we were scared. We didn't know if us telling you that would cause something worse to happen than just the apocalypse."

When Dean answered with silence once more, Kāzia stared down at her plate, feeling awkward and wishing she had never said anything in the first place.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Dean asked, breaking the silence as he gestured to her plate of pie. She glanced at him, then shook her head, feeling slightly disappointed that that was the first thing he said to her. As he dragged the plate closer to him and cut into the pie, he looked up at her, adding, "I do trust you, Kaz."

Kāzia nodded, not sure how to respond as she continued to feel the shame of embarrassment.

"I just… I don't know… the whole thing about you and Eva knowing about things that haven't happened yet… I guess… it scares me and Sam too," Dean admitted. Kāzia glanced at him as he held up the fork to her. "You sure you don't want this?"

Kāzia smiled slightly, shrugging. "I'm not a fan of apple pie." Dean shrugged in response, eating the rest of the pie. Another silence followed, but it was no longer awkward. Kāzia felt as if she liked the company Dean served, even if he was only eating apple pies and ignoring her. A nagging feeling in the back of her head was bothering her, however, as she and Dean attempted at small-talk. She knew there was a lot of things she and Eva had to change… the Leviathans… God!Castiel… she just didn't know how.

**/**

**this was probably really rushed and crappy and i completely apologize for that since this has taken so long… but i've been having a really rough week and have found it harder to write… my grades are slipping and my mom yells at me constantly, which really ruins my writing mojo… and I just get a lot of stress from everything. however, thank you all so so so much for all of the past reviews you've left. i can't keep telling you how amazed i am at how many people enjoy this fanfic. thank you all so much:-) as always, continue to leave your reviews (the ones where you guys tell me what you like overall about the story, what i could do to make it better, etc are really beneficial to me so thank you to those who have reviewed that in the past!), fave and follow if you haven't already, and thank you all again so so so so SO much for reading this fanfic. it feels like this has been going on forever, but i promise you, it's probably going to be longer than you all think. i have a lot planned for the adventures of kaz n eva in spnland:-) as always, have a wonderful day and stay classy3**


	47. Chapter 47

**[ **_99 Problems _**]**

A harsh speed bump collided with the car tires, causing the Impala to bump up, startling Kāzia out of her thoughts. She had been, previously, thinking about the later things that have happened and had reconciled on what she must do to help save the Winchesters, and Eva and herself. Defeating the zombies wasn't the hard part, but going to heaven? That was something different. Kāzia remembered how the whole ordeal had went: Dean and Sam got shot by the two hunters killing Sam for starting the Apocalypse, then shot Kāzia and Eva because they were witnesses. After going through the different dreams between the veil of heaven, they were finally told they had to find Joshua to find out where God was. Long story short, Joshua had explained God was on earth (most likely Chuck, Kāzia thought), and that he didn't want anyone to intervene with the Apocalypse, pissing both Sam and Dean off.

"Drive faster, Dean," Sam ordered, glancing back over his shoulder past Eva and Kāzia's heads as he looked at the monsters racing behind them.

"I can't!" Dean replied. He glanced through the rearview mirror before side glancing at Sam. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sam responded grimly. He rested a hand firmly on his arm, which was tightly wrapped with white cloths to act as bandages, already bleeding red, "I'm just amazing."

"Speak for yourself," Eva muttered, her head rested against the door of the car. Her forehead had finally stopped bleeding and her eyes were now red with exhaustion. Sam glanced back at her, a look in his eyes that Kāzia couldn't quite describe as she glanced at Dean. He also had wrapping around his arms and there was dried blood caking around his face. Kāzia glanced down at her own injuries: her left ankle had twisted after falling on it wrong and was heavily throbbing and swollen while her face had also been cut and bruised from the punching she had received in the fight. She hoped none of the cuts would scar.

"You ever seen that many?" Dean asked, referring to the monsters still chasing after them. They hit another speed bump as Sam shook his head.

"No… no way. Not in one place." He cleared his throat, glancing back at Kāzia and Eva. "Are you guys okay?"

"Peachy," Eva mumbled. Sam glanced at her once more, the same look in his eyes. "What the hell?" Dean questioned before slamming suddenly on the brakes, causing them to all lurch forward on impact. After blinking a view times and focusing once more, Kāzia saw that the road had been blocked by a truck that was on fire. She exchanged a look with Eva.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed as they all quickly climbed out of the car. Before they could reach for their weapons, the huge group of demons had come into view once more, all grinning maniacally. A few jumped off from the burning truck, unphased as they stepped forward threateningly. Kāzia, Eva, Dean and Sam huddled together in a circle, all looking left and right, attempting to think up of a strategy to protect them all from the threat.

Immediately the demons lunged at them, causing Kāzia to stumble backwards due to her lame foot. The demon that had pounced on her grinned back, grabbing a handful of her hair and lurching her back up to her feet, causing Kāzia to wince in pain. He merely laughed in response as he punched her harshly in the gut, winding her. Kāzia coughed in response as he threw her back down to her knees, about to step harshly on her already-sprained-maybe-strained ankle, only to be stopped as a sudden wave of water hit him, causing his skin to sizzle. The demon cried out in pain, stepping backwards as the water continued to splash him, along with the other few as they let go of Eva, Dean and Sam. A chant of an exorcism could be heard beyond the screams of the demons as the black smoke disappeared and the vessels fell to the ground, dead.

"Well that's something you don't see every day," Dean muttered. Kāzia glanced at him to see he also appeared to be winded. He looked up, meeting her worried gaze with a wink as he looked back at the group of hunters who had saved them. Making her way towards Eva, Kāzia recalled the timeline and what point they were in: most likely in Minnesota, the group was faced with the challenge of destroying the whore of Baby-something. Kāzia wasn't very good with names.

"You four alright?" the man who had the hose asked, dropping it to the ground.

"Peachy," Dean responded, exchanging a look with Sam who shrugged in response.

"Be careful," the man continued to advise. He exchanged a look with his group before adding, "it's… dangerous around here." Nodding once more to his group, they turned on their heels, about to head off. Dean frowned, heading after them.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait," he called after them. The first man stopped, glancing over his shoulder at Dean.

"No need to thank us," the man nodded again.

"No, hold up a sec!" Dean called again as the group attempted to make their leave once more. Kāzia noticed the woman standing next to a younger man sigh loudly as she rolled her eyes. "Who are you?"

The man exchanged a look with his group before glancing back at Dean and the others. After scanning all of them, noticing their soaking wet and injured appearance, he sighed. "We're the Sacrament Lutheran Militia."

Dean made a face. "I'm sorry- the what?"

"Look, I hate to tell you this," the man sighed again, exchanging another look with his group. He glanced back at Dean as he added, "this is the Apocalypse, and those were demons. So… buckle up."

Kāzia snorted, causing the man to glance at her. She met his gaze awkwardly, looking down at her feet as she mumbled a "sorry".

As the group made their way back to the cars, both agreeing to meet up at the church in the morning, Dean pointedly cleared his throat a few times, gaining Kāzia and Eva's attention. The two girls exchanged looks with each other before looking at Dean, who nodded back at them through the rearview mirror.

"So… anything you wanna tell us?"

"What? So you can just ignore us again?" Kāzia questioned. Eva nudged her pointedly, shooting her a warning look as Kāzia looked down at her hands, feeling embarrassed. A moment of silence followed before Sam broke through it.

"We're sorry."

Kāzia and Eva remained silent, both exchanging looks with one another but not looking back at up at the Winchesters. Kāzia found herself picking at her nails, a nasty habit she always had.

At the girls' silence, Sam continued awkwardly, "we really are, you know. And… I promise that we'll listen this time. Since the last few times…" his voice trailed off as Kāzia assumed he was thinking about the Apocalypse and Jo and Ellen's deaths. Kāzia exchanged another look with Eva, both still silent.

Another awkward silence had filled the car, making Kāzia feel worse about herself. She knew it wasn't the Winchester's faults - after all, they didn't know what was going on. Besides, if she were in their position she might have done the same thing to her and Eva as well. But then again, they were so understanding to begin with. Was it just an act? She bit her lip, not sure how to say she accepted their apology.

"What do you want to know?" Eva asked finally. Dean glanced back up at the rearview mirror while Sam looked over his shoulder, smiling slightly. Kāzia assumed it was either from him being glad one of them had finally said something or that it was Eva saying it.

"Anything… anything you want to tell us."

Eva glanced at Kāzia, nodding to her, basically saying she should be the one to say it. Kāzia sighed before exchanging another look with Eva.

"We gotta meet a whore and stake her."

Sam made a face, glancing at Dean who had also made a similar expression, looking at Kāzia through the rearview mirror once more.

"That's a strong word, Kaz," he commented.

"It's what she is," Kāzia responded. When Dean looked as if he didn't believe her, she added, "just ask Cas. He'll tell you guys tomorrow anyway."

Another silence followed, but this one was no longer awkward. Kāzia glanced at Eva to see her friend was staring out of the window. She wanted to ask how her injuries were but she knew it was best to just remain quiet. She looked back at Sam who was also appearing to be distracted, and Dean was driving so obviously he would be busy as well. Staring back at her fingers, Kāzia began to wonder if there was anything major they would have to fix - anything that was worth fixing. After concluding to the fact (based on most of what she remembered about the episode) she decided there wasn't really anything important and leaned against the car door as well. Her eyelids felt heavy, warning her that she was about to fall asleep. The last thing she remembered was drifting off while Dean turned on the radio, softly humming along to the songs playing.

**/PLEASE READ THIS A.N. PLEASE/**

**this was super super short and i apologize for that. i've been super busy lots of homework and attempting to bump grades up to all a's again (which isn't working the way i thought it would… either i'm stupid or the grade system in high school is messed up). i've also had to study for five different tests in one whole week, so that added to my stress and not being able to update, and since there weren't a lot of reviews on the last chapter (2 reviews and one person unfavourited) i thought maybe no one would really notice if i didn't update for a while. but since it's my birthday today (the big sweet 16 yay! i'm really old now), and i had some time on my hands before i had to start studying for another vocab test tomorrow, i decided to write up a quick little intro to the episode we're on. i skipped a few episodes as you can already tell and i tried my best to recap what might've happened in them if i actually did write them, but y'know, i'm lazy and everything. **

**anyways, with that being said, i really hope you enjoyed this chapter (as lacking as it really was, it honestly was a filler chapter), and don't forget to review again! (the more you guys review the more i'll update since i'll know if you want me to or not, haha - i'm busy too, so i really need to know that - also, your reviews help improve my writing and i like to know what you all thought about the chapters and everything), fave and follow if you haven't already and have an amazing day and i will try to have an amazing birthday as well! haha:-)**


	48. Chapter 48

The original sound of _Here Comes the Bride _continued to ring in Eva's ears even after the ceremony. She glanced at Kāzia, who appeared to be far too interested in looking for Leah, that she didn't even notice Sam and Dean conversing with the Pastor. Eva hesitated, wondering whether or not to drag her friend over, but then decided she would notice soon enough as she headed over to the scene. The Pastor didn't seem to notice her arrival while Sam moved to the right, making room for Eva to join in the conversation.

"So Rob tells me you boys hunt demons," the Pastor was saying. Sam exchanged a look with Dean, both shrugging.

"Yes, sir," Sam replied. The Pastor nodded towards the demons laying around the streets, killed after the little epidemic during the wedding ceremony.

"You missed a few."

Eva wrinkled her nose in disgust. She couldn't imagine how it would feel if you were about to get married and demons crashed the wedding.

"Yeah, tell us about it," Sam muttered. He cleared his throat as he added, "so uh, any idea why they're here?"

The Pastor glanced at him, then finally noticed Eva's presence. He studied her for a moment before meeting Sam's gaze once more, shaking his head. "They sure seem to like us, though." He glanced around once more, making sure no one was paying attention before he nodded his head towards the church. "Follow me."

Eva glanced back at the crowd to see Kāzia had started making her way over. Nodding to Sam, signaling they could follow the Pastor, Eva ran to her friend. As they followed behind the group at a slower pace into the church, Eva felt awkward. It was the kind of feeling one would get when they wanted so desperately to say something, yet, they couldn't come up with anything. She bit her lip, glancing back at Kāzia as she casually pushed her glasses back to the bridge of her nose.

"What, Eves?"

"Um… what are we going to do about the… uh…"

"The whore?" Eva nodded as Kāzia sighed. "I don't know. We should probably let everything carry on as usual… not unless you know anything?"

Eva frowned, attempting to recollect through her past memories of what occurred in the episode. The only thing she could recall was Dean being the one to kill Leah. She glanced back at Kāzia, shrugging. "Nope."

Kāzia sighed. "My phone died on the drive here, too, so it's not like Google can help us out this time."

"Gosh darn." Eva pretended to kick at the ground stubbornly, only causing her to trip slightly on her foot, stumbling as she collided into one of the benches. Sam, Dean and the Pastor glanced back at her as she steadied herself, face hot, as she avoided their confused looks.

**XxX**

Once they were down in the basement, the group greeted the sight of a twelve-year-old fumbling around with a salt gun. Eva exchanged a look with Kāzia as Dean pointed to him.

"Is that a twelve-year-old packing salt rounds?"

Pastor Gideon shrugged, as if it were completely normal. "Everybody pitches in."

"So basically the whole church?" Kāzia inquired. Pastor Gideon glanced at her before nodding in reply.

"The whole town."

Dean laughed under his breath, sounding between a mix of a scoff or a cough. "A town full of hunters…" he glanced at Sam as he added, "I don't know whether to run screaming or buy a condo."

A smile widened across Eva's face as she glanced back at the Pastor. Apparently, he didn't find Dean's remark funny in the slightest. Slowly her grin disappeared as he said, "the demons were killing us. We had to do something."

Sam frowned. "So why not call the National Guard?"

"We were told not to," sighed Pastor Gideon, looking slightly distraught. Eva exchanged yet another look with Kāzia, both girls knowing exactly who claimed that order - Leah.

"By who?" Sam asked. Pastor Gideon merely met his questioning look with a simple stare that basically gave away the fact he would never tell.

Dean sighed, stepping forward, obviously getting tired of the answers just giving them more questions. "Come on, Padre. You're as locked and loaded as we've ever seen." He glanced back at the young boy and a few others still crouched down by the salt supply as he added, "and that exorcism was Enochian. Someone's telling you something."

Pastor Gideon stepped back, looking even more frantic. "Look, I'm sorry, I-uh, I can't discuss it."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks with one another before meeting the gazes of Kāzia and Eva. Eva shuffled her feet awkwardly, not knowing how to respond. She recalled how Leah would appear soon. Glancing towards her right, the familiar girl had descended down the stairs, approaching the Pastor.

"Dad, it's okay," she claimed, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her.

"Leah-"

"It's Sam and Dean Winchester," Leah continued, glancing towards the brothers. Her gaze swept across to Kāzia and Eva as she added, "and of course, Eva Nolan and Kāzia Yearley."

Pastor Gideon continued to look at the four warily. Noticing this, Leah met his gaze, ushering towards the four. "They're safe. I know all about them."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "You do?"

Leah shrugged. "Sure. From the angels."

Eva watched as Dean shot Kāzia a questioning look, only to have her dark-haired friend shrug in response.

"The angels…" Dean muttered, looking away from Kāzia. "That's awesome."

"Don't worry," Leah reassured. Eva glanced at her as she continued, "they can't see you here. The… marks on your ribs, right?" At the mention of the Enochian sigils, Eva glanced down subconsciously, reaching up a hand and touching her lower rib through the fabric of her white shirt.

"So you know all about us because the angels told you?" Sam questioned. Leah met his gaze evenly, nodding.

"Yes. Among other things…" her voice trailed off as she met the four hunters' gazes evenly.

"Like the snappy little exorcism spell," Dean pointed out.

Leah nodded once again, a smile forming across her pretty face. "And they show me where the demons are going to be before it happens. How to fight back."

Sam leaned in towards Eva, making the shorter girl jump. She glanced at him as he nodded towards Leah, who was now explaining to Dean how her visions would come across. "Eva, is she… you know…"

Eva nodded quickly, not knowing why she felt flustered. She then thought back to the day in Bobby's house before all hell broke loose and felt as though her face were going to explode from all the warmth resonating off her cheeks. She quickly moved away from Sam, standing next to Kāzia, feeling extremely awkward and terrible. Her friend merely glanced at her before returning her gaze to Dean, Leah and the Pastor, to which Eva was grateful for. Glancing at Sam, she met his questioning gaze, only to bite her lip as she looked away, feeling ashamed.

"And let me guess," Dean was saying, gaining Eva's attention. She looked up as the older Winchester stated, "before you see something, you get a really bad migraine, you see flashing lights?"

Leah nodded slowly, looking shocked. Eva willed herself not to scoff outloud, since, afterall, the whore was pulling off a great act. "How'd you know?"

"'Cause you're not the first prophet we've met," Dean said, adding with a smile, "but you are the cutest."

Leah's face reddened slightly as Pastor Gideon gave him a warning look. Before Dean could defend himself, Kāzia had already shouldered her way past Eva and up the stairs. Eva watched her disappear before looking back at Dean, noticing that he had also been watching her. Before he had a chance to react, Eva had already ran up the stairs after her friend.

**XxX**

It wasn't hard to find Kāzia, for she was sitting at one of the benches, looking as if she were saying a prayer. Eva frowned, knowing very well that Kāzia was not religious in the least - the girl had only been to church once or twice and hardly knew anything about testimonies or scriptures. Eva doubted she could tell the difference between them. Slowly making her way towards her friend, Eva sat down next to her. Kāzia didn't seem to notice her, or chose to ignore her.

"Kaz…"

"I'm fine, Eva," Kāzia mumbled.

Eva smiled sympathetically at her friend. "I didn't ask how you were doing."

Kāzia sighed loudly, lifting her head as she leaned against the bench. "What do you want me to say, then?"

Eva shrugged. "I don't know."

Kāzia remained silent for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry."

Eva's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

Kāzia groaned, looking frustrated. Eva knew her friend would either burst out into complaints or bottle in her feelings. She waited to see which one Kāzia would choose.

"I'm sorry Dean pisses me off all the time."

Eva shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he pisses everyone off."

"No, you… you don't understand." Kāzia sighed once more. Eva frowned, meeting her friend's gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"He pisses me off because I- ugh, nevermind. I don't want to talk about it," Kāzia cut herself off, looking distracted. Eva frowned, knowing very well that Kāzia _did _want to talk about it, but was most likely scared to.

"Kaz, you can't keep it to yourself. It'll wreck you."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway," Kāzia muttered, looking slightly hurt. The look in her eyes vanished, though, as the Winchesters and the Gideons ascended up the stairs, making their way towards them. Kāzia quickly rose to her feet, followed by Eva as they approached them. Sam glanced at Kāzia, then looked at Eva, a questioning look on his face. Eva merely shook her head, knowing that he couldn't understand poor Kāzia, even if he tried.

**XxX**

Early in the morning, the four hunters were present in Paul's Tavern. Eva lounged lazily in the chair across from Kāzia who merely stared at her phone, looking as if she were scrolling through something, when in reality, Eva knew she was just staring back at the menu screen.

"Kaz-" Eva started, only to be cut off as Kāzia shushed her, raising her phone to her ear.

"I'm calling Cas."

Eva nodded, listening in carefully as Castiel's voicemail could be heard: "_I don't understand, why, why do you want me to say my name?" _Wide grins broke across the two girl's faces as the random pushing of buttons could be heard and the final beep, signaling for Kāzia to leave her message.

"Hey Cas, it's Kaz. Um, the boys, Eva and I are in Blue Earth, Minnesota. And… well, we could use your help. Hope to see you soon. Uh… Love you." Kāzia then hung up the phone, rubbing her temples, a look of humiliation plastered on her face.

Eva snorted. "Love you," she mimicked.

"Shut up, bitch," Kāzia snapped, throwing a napkin at Eva's face. Eva merely stuck her tongue out at her.

"Jerk."

Kāzia sighed, face still red with humiliation as she murmured, "why did I say that? God dammit… Eves, why am I a full-blown awkward person?"

Eva shrugged. "Well, you're not the most awkward person. I mean, did you hear Cas' voicemail?"

Kāzia groaned, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she pocketed her phone. "I hope he doesn't get that message. Maybe it's the wrong number. After all, we don't know if he was the one who-"

"Kaz, get a grip, it's okay. I'm sure he'll love to know you love him." Eva's words seem to come at no avail as Kāzia laid her arms on the table, her head hiding behind them.

Eva glanced back at Sam who had made his way over to Paul. "Long night?" she heard him ask. Paul nodded his head in response.

"I'm telling you, since the End started, it's been one long last call. That round's on me," he added as he turned, starting to make the drinks.

Eva glanced back at Kāzia who had now lifted her head at Dean approaching. "So, did you get a hold of Cas?" he asked, pulling up a chair next to her. Eva watched as her friend shifted away, slightly, out of embarrassment as she nodded.

"Yeah… I left him a… uh, voicemail." Kāzia's face reddened at remembering her awkward, said voicemail and she pulled out her phone, staring at the lock screen. Dean frowned, his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he glanced at Eva who merely shrugged.

An awkward silence followed before Dean cleared his throat, glancing at Eva. "So… the prophet Leah-"

"She's a whore," Kāzia stated. Dean glanced at her, eyes widening slightly before he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh… she is?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure you're _so _upset about it Dean. Not like it's the first time you've been with whores, though," Kāzia snapped. Eva's eyes widened as she glanced at Dean. His ears had reddened and he looked very offended and slightly confused.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" he flashed back, voice sharp. Kāzia met his gaze evenly.

"Whatever the hell you want it to mean," she replied, her voice filled with snark. She rose from her seat, eyes glued to her phone as she made her way towards the bar, taking a seat as Paul turned around, acknowledging her.

"Whatever the hell you want it to mean," Dean mimicked, glaring after Kāzia's retreating figure. Eva laughed before she could stop herself, causing the Winchester to glare daggers at her instead. She noticed his face was slightly red as he snapped, "shut up, Eva."

"I didn't say anything…" Eva coughed, attempting to hide her giggle as Dean scoffed, looking at Sam as he approached the table, taking Kāzia's seat.

"So… what do we do about Leah?" he asked. Eva shrugged, glancing at Dean. He still seemed pissed as he snapped, "I don't know, gank her?"

Sam stared at his brother, confused, before shaking his head. Dean glanced at him, cooling off. "What?"

"It's just… these angels are sending these people to do their dirty work." Sam glanced at Eva before asking, "can you tell us anything?"

Eva shook her head. "I wish I could… but I honestly can't remember anything that happens… Kind of a sucky prophet."

"No, no, don't say that. You and Kaz are the best." Dean scoffed at the mention of Kāzia's name, causing both Eva and Sam to glance at him. He merely shrugged, waving off the gesture as if it didn't happen. Sam rolled his eyes, looking back at Eva as he added, "you've helped us a lot and… we're really grateful for that."

Eva felt her face redden once more as she shrugged, simply stating, "it's nothing."

"These people though," Sam started, referring to the townsfolk of Blue Earth. "They could get ripped to shreds."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah. So?" Sam stared at him as Dean continued, "we're all gonna die, Sam. In like a month - maybe two. I mean it. This is the end of the world, but these people aren't freaking out." Dean gestured to a group laughing about something, drinks in hand. "In fact, they're running to the exit in an orderly fashion. I don't know that that's such a bad thing."

Sam frowned. "Who says that they're all gonna die? Whatever happened to us saving them? Especially now since we have Kaz and Eva."

Dean opened his mouth to retort, only to be interrupted as the loud clanging of church bells sounded in the distance. Immediately, the people in the tavern began filing out through the exit, heading in the direction of the church.

"Something I said?" Dean frowned, watching as they were the last few to leave the tavern.

Paul and Kāzia had made their way over to the group. Sam glanced at the two. "Paul, what's going on?"

Paul nodded towards the direction of the church. "Leah's had another vision." He nodded to the group before taking off, the door closing behind him.

Sam glanced at Dean, then Kāzia and Eva. "Wanna go to church?"

"You know me," Dean shrugged, rising from his seat. "Downright pious."

Eva rolled her eyes, walking alongside Kāzia, whom she noticed was humming _Take Me to Church _by Hozier. Eva smiled, shaking her head at her friend, although, she didn't ask her to stop. Kāzia had been in performing choirs all throughout high school and had an exceptionally pretty singing voice.

By the time the four made it into the church, the Pastor was already at the front, speaking to the people gathered.

"Three miles off Talmadge Road," Pastor Gideon he was stating. Leah leaned in, whispering something in his ear before he corrected, "_five _miles. There are demons gathered. I don't know how many… but a lot." He nodded to his daughter, who stepped back. "Thank you, Leah." Turning back to the people seated in the benches, he added, "so, who's going to join me?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Rob declared. Paul nodded as well.

"Someone's got to cover Rob's ass."

Dean exchanged a look with Sam as he put in, "we're in, Padre."

Pastor Gideon nodded to them. "Thank you. I'd like to offer a prayer. _Our Father in Heaven-" _

"Yeah, not so much," Dean muttered, earning an elbow in the side from Kāzia. He grunted, glancing at her. Eva looked back at the two to see that Kāzia was focused on the prayer. Dean continued to look at her, his harsh gaze softening.

"_-help us fight in your name. We ask that you protect us from all servants of evil. Guide our hands in defeating them, and deliver us home safely. Thank you. Amen." _

**XxX**

Sam let out a heavy sigh as the group made their way to the Impala. "I guess that's what it's like, huh?"

Dean glanced at him. "What?"

"Having backup," Sam explained. Eva nodded slowly, remembering how easy it was to exorcise each demon present when there were so many people involved. The Winchesters almost didn't have to do anything.

"Dean, Sam," a younger voice called. The group turned around to face Dylan, the younger son to Jane and Rob. Eva's eyes widened in realization as she grabbed Kāzia's wrist, shaking it. Her friend met her gaze evenly, both knowing what was going to happen.

"Yo," Dean nodded to him.

"Did he just…" Kāzia sighed, shaking her head at Dean's greeting before glancing at Dylan. Eva followed her gaze as the younger killed pulled out his headphones, stopping in front of them.

"Hey. So, um, is… is that cool if I get a ride back with you guys?"

"Well you saved my ass twice already-"

"No," Kāzia interrupted before Dean could give the permission. Dean glanced at her, along with Dylan as she approached the younger boy. "Go back to your mom."

Dylan gave her a look. "What? No way."

"Listen to me, Dyl," Kāzia continued, "you're going to want to do as I say. Besides, there's no room."

"Sure there is," Dean retorted. Eva exchanged a look with Sam who was watching the two carefully as Dean added, "besides, save me one more time and you get to drive. Maybe even get a beer."

Dylan looked warily between Dean and Kāzia. Eva crossed her fingers, hoping he would choose Kāzia's decision.

"Hey, you earned it," Dean pressed, noticing Dylan's hesitation. "Don't tell your mom," he added. Dylan's eyes brightened at the mention of doing something without his mom knowing. He glanced at Kāzia before shouldering past her, making his way to the Impala. Eva looked back at the car, knowing the demon would come out at any second. Sam had made his way over to Dean, sharing his suspicions about Dylan riding back with them. Before anyone could respond, both Kāzia and Dylan let out a short scream as the demon behind the car grabbed a hold of Dylan's leg. Kāzia grabbed onto his arms, attempting to pull him out, only to have him cry out in pain.

"Kaz!" Eva cried out as the Winchesters made their way over to the group. Tears were blurring Dylan's eyes as the demon continued to pull him under the car.

"Dylan!" Dean knelt down beside Kāzia, attempting to grab hold of the boy. With the two working together, they managed to drag Dylan out from under the car, demon following with him. Sam had already started the exorcism, black smoke rising around the demon before it disappeared under the ground. Kāzia pulled Dylan close to her as he shivered, staring wide-eyed at the demon's body.

"That… that would've been bad," Dean stated, both him and Kāzia breathless from the epidemic. Kāzia gave him a look while Dylan fumbled around with his headphones.

**XxX**

Kāzia and Eva remained in the motel, knowing exactly what was going on with the Winchesters. Sam was out drinking while Dean was seated on the other motel bed, scrolling through the different channels on the television. Needless to say, there was nothing that would peak his interest. Eva leaned against the backboard of her bed while Kāzia sat to her right, scrolling through her phone. The door opened and the two girls glanced up to see Sam return.

"Where you been?" Dean asked, turning off the television. Sam sat his jacket aside.

"Drinkin'."

Dean grinned. "You rebel."

"I'd have had more, but, um… it was curfew."

Dean's approving gaze vanished slightly as he nodded. Eva smiled. _Typical Sam. _

"You hear they shut down the cell towers?" Sam asked, making his way towards the group.

"No. That's, uh, news to me." Dean glanced at the girls before looking back at his brother.

"Yeah. No cable, no Internet." Kāzia groaned, throwing her phone across the bed. The Winchesters and Eva glanced at her as she mumbled, "that's why I can't play Kim K: Hollywood."

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam frowned at Kāzia's comment, shaking his head before continuing, "it's a total cut off from the "corruption of the outside world"."

"Huh," Dean muttered. Sam sighed, growing agitated with his brother. As the two began to argue, Eva leaned in towards Kāzia.

"Did Cas not respond to your voicemail?"

"Shut up, Eva."

Eva frowned, pretending to look slightly hurt. "What? It's just a question."

"He'll come when he comes," Kāzia replied. "Probably tomorrow."

"That's what she said," Eva muttered, gaining a hit on the shoulder. "Ow! Sorry."

"Gosh, Eves," Kāzia shook her head, grabbing her phone as she unlocked it. "I'm too much of an influence on you."

**XxX**

Later the next day, Dean had left the motel and was wandering around the strip while Kāzia, Eva and Sam remained in the motel. For the past few hours, Eva had remained seated beside Kāzia, watching as her friend attempted to get to 2048, but failed miserably.

"Kaz, you suck at this."

"That's what she said," Kāzia snapped back. Eva snorted, muttering "real mature", before Castiel sauntered into the motel room, gaining all of their attention. Climbing off the bed, the two girls made their way towards him while Sam helped steady him to his feet.

"I got your message, Kaz," Castiel slurred. "It was long… your message… and I l-" Castiel stumbled, grunting as Sam steadied him to his feet once more.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam frowned. He sniffed Castiel before asking, "are you drunk?"

"No!" Castiel exclaimed. He hesitated for a moment before adding, "yes."

"Are you okay, Cas?" Kāzia asked warily.

"I, uh, found a liquor store," Castiel explained, still stumbling slightly. He pushed Sam away from him, signaling he could stand on his own.

"And?" Sam frowned.

"And I drank it. Why'd you call me?" Before Kāzia had a chance to respond, Castiel stumbled forward once more, about to fall on his face if Sam didn't grab a hold of him first.

"Whoa, easy. There you go." Sam muttered, straightening Castiel's posture once more. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't ask stupid questions," Castiel snapped. Sam backed away, slightly shocked by his rude tone as Castiel added, "tell me what you need."

"There are a ton of demon attacks going on," Kāzia explained. Eva glanced back at Castiel to see the angel seemed to have trouble focusing on her. "Um… they're massive. We can't figure out why-"

"Any sign of angels?" Castiel interrupted, his words still slurred. He seemed to be able to stand on his own, however.

"Sort of," Sam answered. "They've been speaking to this prophet but-"

"Who?" Castiel interrupted.

"This girl… Leah Gideon," Sam replied, glancing at Eva and Kāzia. "Eva and Kaz already said that she's… not a prophet though."

"They're right," Castiel replied, grabbing one of the chairs at the table, sitting down in it. Eva noticed his tie was crooked and his eyes still appeared to be bloodshot. "She's not a prophet."

Sam frowned. "I just don't get it, though. She has the whole package - visions, headaches-"

"_All _of the names of the prophets are seared into my brain," Castiel interrupted, voice gruff. "Leah Gideon is not one of them."

"Then what is she?" Sam frowned. He glanced back at Kāzia and Eva as he answered his question himself, "they said she was…"

"The whore of Babylon," Kāzia finished, noticing Sam was uncomfortable with the word. Castiel glanced at her as she added, "don't worry, Cas, Eves and I did all the research for you."

Castiel said nothing, not even acknowledged her statement with a short nod. Eva exchanged a look with Sam, a sort of tension now building up in the room. The few moments of silence were broken as Castiel nodded to Kāzia. "Kāzia, come here," he muttered. Kāzia stared at him, glancing at Sam and Eva, as if wondering if they knew what was going on. Eva frowned while Sam shrugged, signaling that Kāzia should find out for herself. Exchanging a confused look with her friend, Eva glanced at Sam, who shared the same look of bewilderment.

"Um… yeah?" Kāzia approached Castiel, standing a few feet apart from him.

"Closer," Castiel ordered. Kāzia frowned, glancing back at Eva and Sam. Eva's eyes widened slightly, wondering if he was going to do what she thought he was going to do.

"Um… is this-" as Kāzia neared closer to him, Castiel had grabbed a hold of her face, slamming his lips against hers. Eva opened her mouth, shocked, as Sam exchanged a similar look with her. A smile seemed to break out on the Winchester's face, however, as Kāzia broke the kiss by stumbling back in alarm, falling to the floor with a thud.

Realization seemed to dawn on Castiel as his face reddened slightly (_did angels even blush? _Eva wondered) and he licked his lips, looking away from Kāzia, obviously not knowing what he did. "I-I am sorry, Kāzia, I… I don't know why I-"

"It's fine, Cas," Kāzia cut him off, her voice slightly shaky as she rose to her feet. She glanced at Eva as she added, "it's probably just the alcohol."

Castiel nodded slowly, believing her words as Sam continued to grin at Kāzia. She flipped him off quickly, causing him to smirk as she awkwardly made her way to the motel bed once more, slipping out her phone and once again playing 2048, leaving Eva and Sam to deal with the awkward outcome.

**/PLEASE READ THIS IT'S SUPER LONG SRRY/**

**i'm crying this was so perfect ugh. also, i'd like to point out: kaz's name is pronounced (KAH-zhah]. it's a polish name if some of you didn't know, and i gave her that name because a way rad junior in my computer tech class had that name (she pronounced it kay-zhia) so i wanted to name one of my ocs that. **

**i also decided to put in a little kazstiel and dezia (along with a short bittersweet sava moment, don't worry, they'll have more) since this took me forever, once again. i'd also like to apologize & thank you all for the amount of reviews you left last chapter - this story has gotten up to 245 reviews and i honestly can't believe it. i want to apologize since i asked you all to review, and tons of you did, some stating that you usually don't review bc you don't know what to say, which i completely and utterly understand and i feel really bad for asking you all to! honestly review if you feel like it, i'll update when i look at the stats and see how many people have viewed the story, haha. also, since it's spring break i decided i have a little bit of time to write something. i've also started a fanfic about the 100 (one of my new fav CW tv shows. if you haven't watched it yet, the first season is on netflix! i highly recommend it!) **

**anyways, what did you all think about drunk!castiel? probs my fav cas. just leave your opinions down in the reviews about what you think of the story so far (long, positive critical ones are usually beneficial to my writing, but again, you don't have to write a long one if you don't want to), fave and follow if you haven't already, and i hope you all have a lovely day! **


	49. Chapter 49

**[ **_Point of No Return_ **]**

**DEAN WAS HURRIEDLY PACKING AWAY** his belongings into a box. Or at least, that's what Kāzia could see through the open window (really, Dean, you should close the blinds in a sketchy part of town like this) as she, Eva and Sam looked in. Kāzia noticed he was tossing his leather jacket, keys, gun and a letter into the cardboard box, causing all three to glance at one another in suspicion. Shuffling around he made his way towards the table where he picked up the sharpie as he quickly scribbled the name _Robert Singer_ across the box before taping it shut. Kāzia and Eva remained quiet as Sam quickly maneuvered towards the door, fishing around for a paper clip he had in his pockets before he stuck it in the lock, skillfully twisting it around.

Once the trio heard the click of the lock unlocking, Sam slowly opened the door, revealing Dean. The older brother had his back facing the three as he continued to busy himself with the box. Kāzia felt as if she should say something, but then decided better of it when Sam glanced towards her and Eva, motioning with his forefinger to his lips that they should keep quiet. Nodding in agreement, Kāzia and Eva stayed glued to their spot while Sam crept towards Dean. His brother still hadn't seemed to notice him until he stopped right behind him clearing his throat, causing Dean to jump up in alarm as he turned around, eyes narrowed as he felt around for his weapon before he realized it was Sam facing him.

"Sending someone a candy-gram?" Sam asked, still staring suspiciously at the box. Dean ignored his comment as he glanced around the motel room, his gaze landing on Kāzia and Eva before looking back at his younger brother.

"How'd you find me?" he grumbled, turning around once more as he picked up the box, setting it on the table along with the sharpie. Sam ignored his question as he glanced back at Kāzia and Eva, motioning for them to step forward. Following his command, Kāzia quickly shut the motel door behind them as she and Eva approached the Winchesters. Sam's gaze never left Dean as he asked:

"You're going to kill yourself, right?" When Dean didn't answer Sam added, "It's not too hard to figure out the stops on the Farewell Tour. How's Lisa doing, anyways?"

At the mention of Lisa's name Kāzia slowly began to realize what was going on. Although she couldn't pick up all the details (she, after all, didn't memorize all the episodes completely), she could recall that after conversing with Lisa, Dean was not contemplating suicide, but rather just leave. After convincing him not to, Sam and Dean run into Adam who has been resurrected once more in need of him being Michael's vessel since Dean had opted out. Zachariah would manipulate him into doing so, that little shit.

"I'm not going to kill myself," Dean sighed exasperatedly.

Sam raised a brow at him. "No? So Michael's _not _about to make you his Muppet? What the hell, man? This is how it ends? You just…walk out?"

Kāzia and Eva remained silent as the two girls exchanged looks with one another. After Dean had ditched the three of them in the religious town they were in, the two girls were then forced to tell Sam that Lucifer's cage would be opened soon. (They hadn't spoiled too much, though—nobody likes a spoiler).

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"How could you do that?"

Dean shook his head, glancing towards his brother. "How could _I_? All you've _ever _done is run away."

Kāzia knew Dean had hit a soft spot as Sam's gaze softened slightly. "And I was wrong…Every single time I did run…" His voice trailed off as Dean scoffed, picking up the box once more as he started for the door. Eva immediately ran to it, standing in front of it as if to act like a barrier. Preventing Dean from walking any further, Sam grabbed a hold of his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. Dean met his gaze evenly as his brother pleaded, "Just…_please_. Not now." When Dean looked hesitant to obey Sam added, "Bobby is working on something."

"Oh really?" Dean challenged. "What?"

Sam bit his lip, not answering. Dean scoffed once more, even more exasperated, as he said, "You got nothing and you know it."

"You know I have to stop you," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, well, you can try." When Kāzia opened her mouth to say something, Dean glanced her way, almost as if automatically knowing she was going to have a say-in as he added, "That goes for you and Eva too, Kaz. You all can try." His green gaze landed on Sam once more. "Just remember: you're not hopped up on demon blood this time."

"Yeah, I know." Sam glanced past Kāzia and Eva as they made way for Castiel. "But I brought help." At his words, Dean turned around being faced with Castiel immediately as the angel brought his fingers up to Dean's forehead, knocking him out. Glancing back at Eva, Kāzia remained silent. Her shorter friend gave a small nod, as if understanding completely—as of now, there was no way in _hell _(pun may or may not be intended) the two girls could stop Lucifer's cage from being opened. (Season 5's finale was happening whether the two girls liked it or not).

**XxX**

Once the group had arrived at Bobby's place, Dean was left arguing with Bobby over the fact that Dean's attitude had completely changed. After Bobby had given Dean the whole "_you can't give up_!" speech, Castiel had hunched over in pain, grasping his head. Exchanging another silent look with Eva, Kāzia knew that Adam would be arriving shortly.

The five had been waiting (Bobby, Dean, Sam, Eva and Kāzia) ever since Castiel vanished in a flurry of wind and papers. The group was standing in the kitchen; Dean making his way towards the fridge while Sam, Kāzia and Eva remained silent. Bobby had remained in his study for reasons unknown (Kāzia assumed it was to think over everything that was going on—it was anything to make someone's head spin). After Bobby's sudden shout for them all to gather once more, they raced back to the room to find Castiel laying Adam down on the cot.

"Who is it?" Bobby asked, glancing over his shoulder as the Winchesters and Kāzia and Eva made their way into the study.

"That's our brother," Sam said, exchanging a confused look with Dean. Kāzia glanced back at Eva to see her friend's expression was unreadable—Kāzia could hardly imagine what the girl must be thinking (after all, she had made out with ghoul!Adam in their previous moments of being stuck in their parallel universe and it must be extremely awkward for Eva to be faced with real!Adam at this moment).

"Wait a minute…" Bobby frowned at the sight before glancing back at the Winchesters, "Your brother? Adam?"

Dean shook his head, glancing towards Castiel who still appeared to be weakened. "Cas, what the hell?"

Castiel stumbled for a second before using Bobby's desk as something to support his weight. "Angels," he managed to say.

Sam frowned, "Angels? Why?"

Castiel shrugged. He glanced at Adam's unconscious body once more before saying, "I know one thing for sure—we need to hide him. Now." He stepped towards the half brother, putting his hand against Adam's chest. There was a small flash of light as he branded Enochian symbols on his ribs, hiding him from angels. At the sudden pain of the branding, Adam gasped, eyes fluttering open.

"Where am I?" he questioned, attempting to sit up. Sam was immediately at his side, attempting to sit him back down.

"It's okay," he said. "Just relax, you're safe."

Adam merely stared at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who the hell are you?"

"You're going to find this a little—a lot—crazy…but we're actually your brothers," Dean stated, stepping forward as he stood next to Sam. Kāzia glanced back at Eva but her friend wasn't staring at her, but had her gaze focused on Adam. Kāzia followed her gaze as Sam added:

"It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam—"

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean," Adam interrupted, nodding towards the older Winchester. "I know who you are."

Sam frowned. "How?"

"They warned me about you," Adam said, sitting up straight.

Dean frowned as well, exchanging a look with Sam and Bobby before his green gaze rested warily on Adam. "Who did?"

"The angels," Adam answered. He attempted to stand on his feet, only to stop as he glanced around the room. "Now where the hell is Zachariah?" His gaze landed on Kāzia and Eva as he frowned in confusion. "Who are they?"

"Doesn't matter," Dean snapped. "Why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning."

Adam met his gaze evenly before it flickered back to Kāzia and Eva. He hesitated before looking back at Dean as he said, "Well, I was dead and in Heaven. 'Cept it…it uh kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee—"

Dean gave a slight nod of approval. "Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?"

Adam gave him a look as Sam cleared his throat. "Just, uh, keep going."

Giving Dean another wary look, Adam let out a sigh. "Well these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I—I'm chosen."

"For what?" Sam asked.

Adam met his gaze. "To save the world."

Dean gave him a look, "How you gonna do that?"

"Oh," Adam said, "me and some archangel are going to kill the devil."

Dean's eyes narrowed in both suspicion and confusion. "What archangel?"

"Michael." Adam shifted around on the cot under Dean's accusing look as he added, "I'm his, uh, sword or vessel or something. I don't know."

"Well, that's insane," Dean scoffed.

"Not necessarily," Castiel said, still staring at Adam curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean." Castiel glanced Dean's way to see that the older Winchester's green gaze was still narrowed in the suspicious look.

"Well that doesn't make sense."

"He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother." Castiel glanced back towards Adam as he added, "It's not perfect, but it's possible."

Dean sighed exasperatedly, "Well you gotta be kidding me."

Sam glanced confusedly towards Kāzia and Eva before his gaze rested on Castiel. "Why would they do this?"

Castiel shrugged. "Maybe they're desperate. Maybe they _wrongly _assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them." He shot Dean a pointed look, causing the older Winchester to glance his way, scoffing.

"You know what?" he snapped, "Blow me, Cas."

Kāzia attempted to hide the smirk that was threatening to break across her face as she glanced towards Eva. Her friend also appeared to be amused by Dean's words (and looked slightly hopeful—Kāzia knew she was very in love with Destiel, as were many other fans) before she glanced back at the scene.

"After everything that's happened?" Sam questioned. "All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B?" He glanced around the room as he added, "Does that smell right to anybody?" He glanced towards Kāzia and Eva, about to question them only to be interrupted as Adam rose to his feet, attempting to maneuver his way out of the room.

"This has been a _really _moving family reunion, but uh…I got a thing so—" As he attempted to make a run for it, Sam jumped in his way, pushing him back to the cot. As Adam struggled against his grip, Sam managed to hold him down as he said,

"Just listen, okay? Please."

Adam met his brother's gaze evenly before letting out a sigh. "It's unbelievable."

"Adam, the angels are _lying _to you," Sam said, attempting to convince his half brother. "They're full of crap."

Adam scoffed, "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Really," Sam challenged. "Why not?"

"Um, cause they're _angels_," Adam answered as if it were obvious. Kāzia scoffed, gaining his attention.

"Did they mention this fight's gonna roast half of the planet? If not, more?" she questioned. Adam glanced her way, frowning.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Kāzia Yearley, top of the mornin' to ya," Kāzia chimed, holding out her hand as she gave him a curt nod. Adam met her gaze warily before glancing down at her hand, hesitating, before he finally took a hold of it, shaking. He let go before glancing back at Sam.

"Well, they said the fight might get pretty hairy…but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, but there's another way."

"Great," Adam rolled his eyes, "What is it?"

"We're working on '_the power of love_'," Dean stated, motioning widely with his hands. Adam glanced his way, scoffing.

"How's that going?"

"Mmm," Dean shrugged. "Not good."

Sam rested a hand on his brother's shoulder, gaining his attention. "Look, Adam—you don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm begging you. Please…just trust me. Give me some time."

Adam met his gaze warily once more. "Give me one good reason."

"Because we're blood." Sam gave Adam an empathetic look. Adam, however, glared coldly at the taller Winchester.

"You've got no right to say that to me."

Bobby frowned, wheeling over. "But you're still John's boy."

Adam scoffed, "No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't _have _a dad." He glanced back at Dean and Sam as he added, "So we may be blood, but we are _not _family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So, no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you." He rose to his feet, starting for the door.

"Fair enough," Sam said, clearing his throat. "But if you have one good memory of Dad—just one—then you'll give us a little more time. Please."

**XxX**

"Where the hell are we?" Dean questioned, glancing towards Castiel. After finding out that Adam had been taken by Zachariah, the group had gotten Castiel to take them where the green room Zach had taken Kāzia and Dena previously was. Apparently, it was located in Van Nuys, California.

"Van Nuys, California," Castiel answered as they neared the abandoned warehouse.

Dean glanced around the area. "Where's the beautiful room?"

Castiel pointed towards the abandoned warehouse. "In there."

Dean frowned, squinting at the building before glancing back at Castiel, baffled. "The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?"

Castiel nodded, frowning. "Where'd you think it was?"

"I—I don't know," Dean shrugged. "Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys."

Sam glanced towards Castiel, "Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there."

"Because there are at least five angels in there," Castiel answered.

"So? You're fast," Dean said.

Castiel shook his head, eyeing the warehouse. "They're faster." He then messed around with his tie before taking it off, wrapping it around his palm. "I'll clear them out," he said, glancing towards the Winchesters and Kāzia and Eva. "You grab the boy. This is our only chance." He started towards the warehouse, only to be stopped as Dean grabbed a hold of his shoulder, turning him around.

"Whoa, wait. You're gonna take on five angels?"

"Yes," Castiel responded, turning back to face the warehouse.

"Isn't that suicide?" Dean asked.

Castiel merely shrugged. "Maybe it is. But then I won't have to watch you fail." He glanced back over his shoulder at Dean, "I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have the same faith in you that Sam does." His gaze wavered over Kāzia as he added, "Or Kāzia."

("What am I? Leftovers?" Eva hissed, highly offended that Castiel had forgotten that she apparently existed and also believed in Dean.).

"Cas—" Kāzia started, only to be interrupted as Castiel fished through his trench-coat pocket, pulling out a box cutter. Sam frowned at the knife.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?"

Castiel didn't answer as he glanced towards the younger Winchester before starting towards the warehouse, shutting the door behind him.

**XxX**

As the group entered the warehouse they were immediately greeted with the dead body of a slain angel. Kāzia glanced around the room as she and Eva quickly followed behind Sam, hiding out of the sight. Dean, meanwhile, had headed towards Adam who remained lying on the floor against the opposite wall.

"Adam, hey. Hey." Dean attempted to shake Adam, trying to wake him up. The younger half brother groaned, blinking before Dean helped him to his feet.

"You came for me."

Dean shrugged, "Yeah, well…you're family." He attempted to start for the door, only to stop when Adam managed to wheeze out,

"Dean, it's a trap."

"I figured." Dean stopped, turning around as he faced Zachariah. Kāzia held her breath, glancing towards Eva who remained standing close to Sam. The younger brother was watching the talk between Dean and Zachariah intently.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Zachariah questioned.

Dean met his gaze evenly. "Did _you_?"

Before Zachariah had a chance to respond, Sam started forward, running at Zachariah from behind, the angel-killing sword in his hand. Zachariah turned around just in time to knock it out of Sam's hand, throwing him against the wall. Eva immediately ran towards him while Kāzia remained standing, watching Zachariah carefully.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed, glaring angrily at Zachariah.

"You know what I've learned from this experience, Dean? Patience." Zachariah waved his hand, causing Adam to fall back down to the floor, coughing up blood. It splattered against the ground, staining the white floor red.

"Adam?" Dean glanced his way before looking back at Zachariah, still glaring dangerously. "Let him go, you son of a bitch."

Zachariah ignored his insult and deadly glare as he continued, "I mean, I thought I was downsized for sure. And for us—a firing…pretty damn literal. But I should have trusted the boss, man. It's all playing out like he said…" Zachariah grinned sickeningly as he added, "You, me, your hemorrhaging brothers." He turned his fist in Sam and Eva's direction, causing the two to cough up blood as well. Kāzia clenched her fist angrily but remained in spot (somehow unseen by Zachariah—Kāzia assumed he was so thick that he hadn't noticed her and was too busy taunting Dean).

"You're finally ready, right?"

Dean glanced towards Zachariah before his gaze landed on Adam and to Sam and Eva, all three lying on the floor as they continued to cough up blood.

"You know, there's no other choice," Zachariah added. "There's never been a choice." He glanced back at Adam, Sam and Eva. At his look, the three began to cough harder, even more blood spurting from their mouths. A look of pain crossed all of their faces as they continued to hack.

"Stop it," Dean demanded, "Stop it right now!"

"In exchange for what?" Zachariah questioned.

"Damn it, Zachariah," Dean snapped, "Stop it, please. I'll do it."

Zachariah frowned. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Okay, yes," Dean groaned. "The answer is yes."

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, gasping before he was consumed in another bout of coughing.

Zachariah, meanwhile, merely stood in the same spot. Dean glanced towards him, glaring. "Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard!"

Zachariah watched Dean carefully. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Dean met his gaze evenly. "Do I look like I'm lying?"

Zachariah waited for a moment before nodding slightly, looking up to the ceiling. "_Zodiredo_…_noco_…_aberamage_…_nazodpesade_…He's coming."

Sam managed to gain a hold of himself as he lifted his head, giving Dean a questioning look. Glancing his way, Dean winked.

"Of course," he said, stepping towards Zachariah, "I have a few conditions."

"What?"

"The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes."

Zachariah frowned, thinking about it for a moment before sighing. "Sure, fine. Make a list."

"But most of all," Dean said, "Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you."

Zachariah frowned, narrowing his eyes. "You really think Michael's gonna go for that?"

"Who's more important to him now? You…or me?"

Kāzia took a breath, hoping that Zachariah still hadn't noticed her as he turned around. He stared at Sam and Eva's weak condition before turning back to Dean, glaring, "You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a woman's ass. Do you know who I am…after I deliver you to Michael?"

"Expendable," Dean answered.

Zachariah stepped forward threateningly, his voice dark, "Michael's not gonna kill _me_." Kāzia stepped forward as well, slowly as she bent down, picking up the angel sword that Sam had dropped. She glanced over her shoulder at Sam and Eva to see that they were watching her carefully. She continued to walk forward, nearing the back of Zachariah.

"Maybe not," Dean shrugged, "But _I_ am."

He started forward, sword in hand only to stop as Kāzia raced forward, slamming the angel sword into his back. Zachariah cried out in alarm as white light flashed in the room. Kāzia pulled the sword out, causing his body to fall to the ground in a heap. She looked up, meeting Dean's gaze evenly as even more white light began to fill the room, followed by an ear-piercing noise. Michael was coming.

Kāzia turned around, heading back to Sam and Eva as she helped them to their feet. Sam staggered as Dean made his way towards them, Adam leaning against him for support.

"Come on, move it!" he ordered, turning around as they raced towards the door. Kāzia turend around, about to grab hold of Adam's wrist only to have the door slam shut in her face.

"No!" Adam exclaimed, pounding on the other side of the door. "Dean! Help, it won't open!"

Kāzia attempted to grab the green room's doorknob, only to hiss in pain when the knob made a sizzling noise, burning her palm. She stepped back, exchanging a worried look with Eva as Adam continued to hit the door.

"Dean, help! Dean!"

"Hold on!" Dean exclaimed. He pushed past Kāzia, attempting to open the door as well but became burned in the process, too. He pounded on the door angrily as he added, "We'll get you out! Just hold on!" He backed up, ramming into the door as he added, "Adam! Can you hear me?"

As if to answer his question in a way, the green room became filled with white light, seeping through the cracks between the door. It slowly faded, allowing Dean to open the door, not getting burned this time. Once the wooden door had swung open, the only thing it revealed was an abandoned office.

**XxX**

The ride in the Impala was silent until Sam broke it with a question, "You think Adam's okay?"

Dean glanced his way, shrugging before his eyes were back on the road. "Doubt it. Cas, either. But we'll get 'em."

"So," Sam sighed.

"'_So_' what?"

"I saw your eyes," Sam said. He side-glanced at Dean as he added, "You were totally rockin' the '_yes_' back there. So what changed your mind?"

Dean sighed, "Honestly? The damnedest thing. I mean…the world's ending. The walls are coming down on us and I look over to you and all I can think about is, _this stupid son of a bitch _brought _me here_. I just didn't want to let you down."

"You didn't," Sam said. Dean glanced his way as he added, "You _almost _did. But you didn't." He looked over his shoulder at Kāzia and Eva before turning around once more.

"I owe you an apology," Dean said.

Sam shook his head. "No, man, no you don't."

Dean sighed. "Just…let me say this…I don't know if it's being a big brother or what, but to me, you've always been this snot-nosed kid that I've had to keep on the straight and narrow. I think we both know that that's not you anymore." Dean glanced his way once more before adding, "I mean, hell, if you're grown-up enough to find faith in me…the least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, and do it our way."

Sam nodded. "Sounds good." He glanced back at Kāzia and Eva once more as he said, "That is if Kaz and Eva help."

Kāzia looked up, rolling her eyes. "Come on, that's not fair."

Sam smiled. "Why not?"

"Well, if we tell you everything then that'll just cause a huge domino effect," Eva explained. She glanced at Kāzia as she added, "We…we need to think before we do things."

"That's not what you did before," Dean commented.

Kāzia shrugged. "Well, we're trying."

Dean smirked, glancing at her through the rearview mirror before his gaze flickered back on the road. A sort of comfortable silence filled the Impala as Dean reached forward, turning up the music as Kāzia leaned back in her seat, glancing at Eva. Her friend met her gaze, smiling slightly. Kāzia returned it, turning to look out the window, her thoughts overtaking her mind. Despite the many ideas that seemed to pound in her brain, she could only think of one thing—what the hell she and Eva were going to do to stop shit from hitting the fan?

**/**

**sorry this took forever to come out everyone! it's summertime as of now, and I've been super busy over the school year—but all your reviews made me so happy & gave me the strength (and motivation) to write this chapter. sorry if it seems sort of choppy in some areas…my writing style has changed & I also felt somehow rushed to write this since this first book is almost going to be over! there's probably going to be around five more chapters? probably less? & then the sequel will be out! I'm thinking that there's going to be a trilogy of this whole series & I'm so so **_**so **_**excited because I have so much planned for the next books! thank you all for your support, & continue leaving your reviews! I love reading them & they honestly make me so happy. without you guys this fanfic wouldn't be what it is (wow, I'm going all cheesy & this isn't even the last part). **


	50. Chapter 50

**[ **_Hammer of the Gods_ **]**

**ONE OF THE THINGS EVA **was particularly not fond of was rain. Seeing as how she and Kāzia were both zapped into their alternative universe while it was raining, she didn't like the idea of being soaked. (Then again, who would actually _like _being soaked through and through during a thunder storm?) She gasped for breath as she, Kāzia and the Winchesters barged into the hotel lobby. She could hear the soft hum of lounge music as she glanced around said lobby, still attempting to catch her breath. (She was pretty out of shape and pretty ashamed of it, but hey—at least she didn't have asthma like Kāzia.).

"Whew," Dean breathed, glancing around the hotel. "Nice digs, for once," he added, stepping towards the front desk. "Busy night," he commented, glancing around the hotel. It was completely empty.

"Any port in a storm, I guess," chuckled the front desk attendant. Looking past Dean, Eva noticed him nametag read _Chad_. "If you could just fill this out, please," he added, pushing forward a piece of paper attached to a clipboard. Dean nodded, quickly scribbling down some information before Chad started, "Sir I think…Shaving nick there." He gestured to his own face. Dean frowned, looking slightly confused before Chad handed him a tissue, along with the room key: "Your key."

"Oh…" Dean's voice trailed off awkwardly as he gave the man a suspicious look. "Thanks. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop, would you?"

"Buffet," Chad answered. "All you can eat—best pie in the tri-state area."

"_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_," hummed Kāzia into Eva's ear causing the girl to let out a snort of amusement. Sam glanced their way, eyebrow raised slightly in confusion but his lips curved into a humored grin.

"You don't say?" Dean asked, not hearing what Kāzia had said. He turned around to the others, nodding goodbye to Chad as he started towards the group, nodding in the direction of the buffet hall. Sam gave Dean a look but apparently had no say-in as the older Winchester started for the door, leading the way into what appeared to be his heaven on earth. Sam glanced back at the girls, who both shrugged at his look as he let out an exasperated sigh, leading the way after his brother.

Once they were in the buffet hall, they were immediately greeted with tables of food. Eva realized the manager hadn't been kidding when he said that it really was _all you can eat_. Dean immediately started for the pies, taking samples of them as a man next to him grinned.

"Heaven, right?"

Dean scoffed, still engrossed with his favorite thing in existence. "Trust me, pal…better." He looked past the stranger, his eyes landing on a darker-skinned, beautiful woman sitting alone. Eva immediately recognized her to be Kali, a goddess. (And not just because she was hot.). Eva glanced at Kāzia, nudging her friend as she gained her attention, causing the dark-haired girl to glance the way as well. Her eyes widened slightly in realization as she looked back at Eva.

"How you doing?" Dean asked, starting for the woman. She glanced up, looking bored as she sighed.

"No."

Dean frowned, looking slightly appalled at her reaction before he started, "But—"

"No," Kali interrupted, yet again.

"Oh, lady, I'm just, you know—" Dean tried again only to be cut off by Kali once more. She met his gaze evenly.

"I understand. And no."

Dean frowned for a moment before shrugging, giving her a small smile. "10-4. And yeah." He turnd around, about to head back to the others only to stop as he grunted, shuffling with his plate of pie as he took out his cell, squinting at the caller ID before glancing Sam's way. "Sam, unpucker man. Eat something." He gestured widely to the tables of food surrounding them.

Sam shifted uncomfortably, glancing back at Kāzia and Eva before saying, "We should hit the road, Dean."

"In this storm?" Dean asked. "I-It's—"

"It's biblical," Sam nodded. "Exactly. It's friggin' Noah's ark out there, and we're eating pie."

Dean sighed, lowering his voice as he questioned, "How many hours of sleep did you get this week? What? Three? Four? Bobby's got his feelers out, okay? We have talked with every hoodoo man and root woman in 12 states."

"Not Utah," Kāzia mumbled.

"Yeah, well, I'm not giving up," Sam stated, not seeming to have heard Kāzia's bitter comment. Eva felt slightly indifferent at the thought—although she and Kāzia hadn't grown up in Utah, they got accepted to the University and became even closer friends through college (despite the fact they've known each other since they were eight years old when they grew up together in Cheshire, England; Eva's family had moved there for her mother's business and happened to move into the house next-door-to Kāzia.).

"Nobody's giving up," Dean stated, gaining Eva's attention. She glanced their way as he added, "Especially me. We're going to find a way to beat the devil, okay? Soon. I can feel it." He glanced Kāzia's way as he continued, "And we will find Cas and Adam. But you are no good to me burnt out." He glared pointedly in Sam's direction.

Sam nodded slowly, "Yeah…Yeah, okay."

Dean cleared his throat, rising to his feet as he set his plate aside. "Come on, we've actually got the night off for once. Let's try to enjoy it."

As Dean led his brother to another buffet table (there was no chance Sam would eat anything, though—he was a health nut after all), Eva glanced towards Kāzia. The girl had ventured towards a different buffet table, looking at the assortments of desserts. She frowned. "Where in the name of Dr. Doofenshmirtz are the strawberry shakes?"

Eva shook her head, "Please stop it with the _Phineas and Ferb_ references."

Kāzia glanced her way, grinning. "I can't, Eves—once that front desk dude mentioned tri-state area I can't get Doofenshmirtz' jingle out of my head."

Eva sighed, "Gosh, it's going to be a long night."

Kāzia was still grinning as she picked up a chocolate-dipped strawberry, biting into it, "Indeed it is. I'll be singing the jingle all night long. Will you sing the theme song with me?"

Eva made a face, "Kaz, no. I don't even have that memorized—"

"_There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation_—"

"Kaz, stop—we're in the presence of Gods," Eva hissed, glancing around worriedly. Dean was attempting to shove a piece of pie into Sam's mouth while the other Gods present looked mildly bored and disinterested.

"—_and school comes along just to end it_!"

"Kāzia, seriously—why do you even like that show? Your too old for it—"

"_So the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend it_," Kāzia hummed, smirking mischievously in Eva's direction as she grabbed another chocolate-coated strawberry.

Eva sighed, "Don't sing the rap, please."

"_Building a rocket or fighting a mummy or climbing up the Eiffel Tower_!" Kāzia grinned, running into Eva jokingly. Eva grunted as she shot her friend a pointed look before her expression faded into that of a restrained grin.

"You are such a weeb,"

Kāzia pouted, "Stop calling me that."

"I'll keep calling you it until you stop being one."

Kāzia sighed, plopping the strawberry into her mouth as she threw away the stem. She chewed and swallowed before commenting, "Who's the one that got me into all the weeb-ish fandoms? _Shingeki no Kyojin_?"

Eva felt her face flush, "If you _ever _mention to Sam that I once was an otaku I will end you." Her gaze landed on Sam and Dean, who had been watching the two since Kāzia had collided into Eva. She felt her face heat up even more before Sam smiled, causing her to turn away quickly.

"Rude much?" Kāzia asked. Eva glanced her way, scoffing.

"Like you're one to talk."

Kāzia remained silent, her gaze focused on something past the wall before she blinked, glancing back at Eva. "When are we going to spill the beans about Loki and Kali?"

Eva shrugged, "I don't know. How are we even going to stop Gabriel from getting killed?"

Kāzia frowned, glancing back at the buffet table as she took a corn dog, biting into it anxiously. "I don't know but the more I think about it the more stressed I get and you know how stressed I get."

Eva nodded, knowing very well that they were both stress-eaters. She eyed the plate of chocolate-covered strawberries, very tempted indeed, before she glanced Kāzia's way. She had finished the corn dog, tossing the stick into the garbage. She hesitated, then leanded in towards Eva, "That was a real corn dog, right? It wasn't what the God's made…right?"

Eva made a face, meeting her friend's gaze, "I don't know—you're the one who ate it."

Kāzia groaned, paling slightly in the face. "I should have just stuck to the strawberries."

Eva smirked, nodding slowly. "You should have." She glanced back at the Winchesters. Sam was staring suspiciously at a bowl of salad as she looked back to Kāzia, "What are we gonna do about the cage?"

"Lucifer's cage?" Kāzia shrugged. "I don't know…it has to open, that's for sure. I mean…Without it opening, then the apocalypse may still begin? But if it opens then we get soulless Sam."

Eva made a face, "Ew, soulless Sam."

Kāzia shrugged once more, "I kind of thought his douchey assertiveness was kind of hot."

Eva glanced her way, glaring pointedly, "Well, your taste in guys always revolves around douchebags so—"

"Hey, don't bring Ross into this. I dated him all throughout high school."

"Yeah, and he was a little bitch."

Kāzia glared, meeting Eva's gaze evenly before letting out a sigh. Eva glanced the other way, her thoughts a jumble as she tried to figure out how they were going to help the Winchesters with the season's finale drawing near.

**XxX**

Before the group even had a chance to reach their room, a couple was standing right in front of their door, making out shamelessly. Eva made a face while Kāzia rolled her eyes, looking the other way as she mumbled an "_ew_." Dean, on the other hand, pointed towards them as he nudged Sam, grinning.

"Oh, what are you, 12?" Sam shook his head.

Dean scoffed as they walked towards the door. The couple had somehow managed to turn the other way into their room, shutting their own door behind them. "I'm young at heart," Dean stated, opening their room door as it creaked open. Dean let out a low whistle as he admired the extremely fancy room. "Wow, look at this! We're like Rockefellers." He started towards one of the beds, picking up a chocolate mint. "Chocolates! You want yours?" He glanced towards Kāzia and Eva.

"Sure," Eva shrugged. Dean grinned, grabbing the chocolate mint off their bed as he examined them, still beaming with happiness. He set the chocolates aside as he started towards the TV, gasping.

"Whoa…_Casa Erotica 13_ on demand?" He continued to scan the channel's listings, only to look up when Sam scoffed. Dean glanced his way. "What?"

"Isn't this place in the middle of nowhere?"

"So?"

"So," Sam sighed, "what's a four-star hotel doing on a no-star highway?"

Kāzia opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by the woman next door moaning pleasurably on the other side of the wall. Kāzia shut her mouth, looking over her shoulder as the other three present made faces. Kāzia stepped back from the wall as the bed began to thump loudly along with the amused chuckles from the couple. The dark-haired girl had a sour expression on her face as she glanced towards Eva, both of them feeling highly uncomfortable. Before anyone had a chance to comment (not like anyone would want to), a loud thud accompanied by the brick wall of the room being smashed on the other side sounded, almost knocking the LCD flat screen television Dean had been admiring off of the wall. The group exchanged looks with one another before they exited their hotel room, turning to the room right of theirs as they stopped. Dean glanced back at the others, knocking. He waited for a moment before kicking the door open, greeting them with the sight of an empty room.

"Hello?" Sam called. Dean walked closer to the bed, picking up a large engagement ring on the floor. He examined in closely, frowning.

"Guess they banged too hard," Kāzia muttered.

**XxX**

"An elephant?" Sam questioned. The four had been scouting out the motel for anything suspicious and had met back in the lobby. Dean nodded.

"Yeah."

"Like, an elephant?" Sam made gestures with his hands.

"Like full-on Babar."

Sam sighed, "So what the hell is this…Where is everybody?" He started for the lobby doors, attempting to pry them open but let out a groan when he realized they wouldn't budge.

"Let me guess—it's locked," Dean stated. When Sam turned around nodding, Dean let out a sigh, "So what? The roaches check in, they don't check out?" He glanced towards Kāzia and Eva pointedly. "Now would be a good time to say something."

"Well…what brought us here?" Kāzia asked. Dean and Sam frowned for a moment before Sam asked,

"The detour on I-90? The storm?"

Kāzia nodded, "Like a hurricane. Almost like God's work. But this time it's plural. Gods's."

Dean frowned, "What?"

Eva let out a sigh, nodding towards the door that was near the buffet hall. "Just check out the kitchen."

Dean cast the two suspicious looks but followed after them as they led the way to the kitchen, Sam trailing close behind as he continued to glance around the lobby, as if waiting for something to pop out and grab them. As they closed the kitchen door behind them, Dean started for the pot that was still bubbling on the stove. Dean made a face as he whispered, "Please be tomato soup…please be tomato soup." He lifted the ladle to reveal an eyeball—definitely not tomato soup. He made another face, letting the ladle drop back down as he muttered, "Motel hell."

Kāzia and Eva glanced around, both feeling anxious. Eva spotted Sam heading towards the locked freezer as one of the hotel guests screamed, pounding against the door. "Help us! Get us out!"

At the sound of his cries, Dean pushed past Kāzia as he stood near Sam as he removed his lock-picking tool. He scratched at the lock as Dean muttered: "_hurry up_!"

"I'm going as fast as I…as I can." Sam continued to twist around with the lock, frowning as he paused, glancing back at Dean. His eyes widened slightly as Kāzia and Eva stepped forward, hesitating. Two men were standing behind the Winchesters. Dean frowned, noticing Sam's expression before sighing.

"There's someone behind me, isn't there?"

**XxX**

"Something tells me this isn't Shriner convention," Dean grunted as the man dragging him pushed him into the Grand Ballroom, followed by Sam. Kāzia and Eva were also being dragged by another man they had called out once spotting the two girls as they attempted to free Sam and Dean (thankfully they weren't thrown into the freezer with the other prisoners who would end up being the meal).

"Dinner is served," said one of the Gods seated at the table in the ballroom. Applause from the other Gods surrounding him sounded as Sam and Dean were forced into a few chairs, alongside Kāzia and Eva.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said another God, rising to his feet, "our guests of honor have arrived." He then clinked his fork against his champagne glass as he cleared his throat, "Thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I'd never thought I'd see this. This Gods under one roof." He nodded to all present, eyes flashing as he added, "Now, before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath." Eva noticed a few Gods seated next to each other huff irritably, "Oh, and uh—keep your hands off the local virgins. We're trying to keep a low profile here."

"Oh, we are so…_so _screwed," Sam muttered.

"Now," the God continued (Eva remembered his name to be Baldur), "we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past—the time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one." His scanned over the rest of the Gods as he continued, "Now, we do have two very valuable bargaining chips—Michael and Lucifer's vessels. Not to mention the two pawns—prophets, dare I say—that Lucifer needs if he wishes to succeed." His gaze pierced into Eva as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "The question is, what do we do now?" He glanced around the room, looking at each God seated before him. "Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up—this is a safe room."

The one with dark haired that Eva thought resembled some sort of Asian God snapped something in a foreign language. The God next to him laughed.

"Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring them back again?"

"I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about," claimed one God. Eva glanced at him, noticing that he was Odin from his nametag. "It's just a couple of angels having a slap fight! There's no Armageddon. Everybody knows when the world comes to an end, the Great Serpent Jormungandr rises up and I, myself, will be eaten by a big wolf!" He laughed heartedly, shaking his head.

The Asian God sighed, shaking his head, muttering something exasperatedly. Odin glared his way, "Oh yeah?" he taunted, "And why is that? Because your beliefs are _so much _more realistic? The whole world's getting carried around on the back of a giant turtle?" Odin scoffed mockingly. "_Ha_! Give me a break!"

The foreign God—Eva noticed that his nametag read Zao Shen—narrowed his eyes dangerously at Odin as he muttered something darkly. Eva shifted uncomfortably once more. (Not only because she felt like the Gods were going to kill her and Kāzia no matter what, but because she was sitting really close next to Sam and it made her feel extremely awkwardly and somehow exposed in a way).

As Odin and Zao Shen continued to bicker Sam and Dean glanced at each other, nodding quietly as they looked to Kāzia and Eva. They nodded towards the door as they slowly began to stand up, making their way to the door in an attempt to exit. As they neared the door, they stopped suddenly, a chandelier falling in front of them with a loud crash, barely a few centimeters away from Eva. She let out a sharp cry in alarm as Sam grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her away just in time.

"Stay," Kali said, gaining their attention. They all turned around as she added, "We have to fight. The archangels—the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us." She glanced around at the Gods seated around her as they mumbled in agreement and/or disagreement.

"With all due respect, ma'am," said "Chad", gaining Kali's attention, "we haven't even tried talking to them." Kali met his gaze evenly, causing him to cough, red blood staining the plate in front of him. Baldur shot Kali a warning look.

"Kali!" he snapped.

She blinked and immediately "Chad" (his nametag read Mercury) stopped hacking on his own lungs, the blood still dripping from his lips. Kali glared pointedly at him as she questioned, "Who asked you?"

Before anyone had a chance to answer Kali's question, the doors to the Grand Ballroom opened. Everyone present in the room turned around at the sound to see Gabriel, who was not wearing a nametag. "Can't we all just get along?" he asked, sauntering into the room. He glanced towards Sam and Dean, grinning, "Sam! Dean! It's always the wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?" His gaze landed on Kāzia and Eva as he added, "Eva! Kaz—tell me, why do you two still stick around with these idiots? Look at what they got you into." He nodded towards the Gods seated at the table, all of their attention focused on the archangel standing before them.

"Loki," Baldur glared pointedly.

Gabriel grinned, ignoring his hostile introduction. "Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

"Why are you here?"

"To talk about the elephant in the room." One God (his nametag read _Ganesh_) stood up, indignant, causing Gabriel to glance his way. "Not you. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first," he turned towards Sam, Dean, Kāzia and Eva, "the adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later." He then snapped and the four muttonheads were sent back to their hotel room, completely awed by what had just happened (aside from Kāzia and Eva—they already knew what was going to happen and pretended just for the sake of the Winchesters).

**XxX**

Eva felt as if her head was spinning—so much had happened in under an hour she was surprised that she kept up her stamina. Not only had Gabriel been "killed" by Kali, but Lucifer had also arrived onto the scene—killing almost half of the pagan Gods that were present in the hotel.

"It's him," Sam muttered at the sound of Odin screaming outside the Grand Ballroom.

Kali frowned, "How?"

Dean scoffed, glancing her way. "Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?"

Baldur shook his head, a slight trace of fear crossing his expression. "We can't."

"Of course you can't." Lucifer's voice sounded as he opened the door to the ballroom, grinning maliciously. "You didn't say _mother, may I_?" He nodded towards Sam, Dean, Kāzia and Eva. "Good to see you four, again."

Baldur started forward, only to be stopped as Kali grabbed a hold of his wrist, pulling him back. "Baldur, don't." Baldur glanced at her, ignoring her warning as he started forward towards Lucifer.

"You think you own the planet?" he taunted. "What gives you the right—," He stopped midsentence as Lucifer thrust his hand into Baldur, stabbing through him as he ripped him apart from the inside, killing him instantly. He pulled his arm out, now covered in blood, as Baldur's body fell to the floor.

"No one gives us the right," Lucifer stated, "we take it."

Enraged, Kali started forward, engulfing her arms with fire as threw it at Lucifer. Not being able to comprehend what was going on, Eva was shoved under the overturned table by Sam as the four of them took cover from the battle. Eva could hear the flames as they dissipated, knowing that they left no damage to Lucifer or his vessel. Before Eva could even glance past the table they were hiding behind, Lucifer had already sent Kali flying across the room as she hit the wall with a loud thud.

"You okay?" Sam whispered, glancing towards Dean. He opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted as Gabriel appeared from behind them.

"Not really," he answered. "Better late than never, huh?" He looked towards Dean, handing him a copy of _Casa Erotica #13_ as he whispered, "Guard this with your life." Gabriel met Eva's gaze, giving her a short nod before he looked at Kāzia, winking. He rose from the table, heading towards Lucifer as he used his sword, blowing his brother through the Grand Ballroom doors. "Lucy, I'm home," he called. "Not this time." He glanced towards Kali, helping her to her feet as he nodded towards Sam, Dean, Kāzia and Eva who had risen from the table. "Guys! Get her outta here."

Sam grabbed a hold of Kali, helping rush her out as they attempted to escape. Lucifer was glaring in the direction of Gabriel, giving Eva the hopes that hey would be able to escape. Before the two girls could run after the Winchesters and Kali, however, the one voice Eva didn't want to hear rang throughout her ears.

"Kāzia and Eva—my, my, what a pleasant surprise," Lucifer drawled, turning his attention away from his archangel brother. The two girls stopped in their tracks, hesitating before they turned to face the Devil himself. Looking back at the Winchesters, Eva noticed Dean and Sam exchanging both confused and worried looks as they glanced back at the girls, their gazes harsh once they spotted Lucifer.

"What do you want this time?" Kāzia snapped, causing Eva to glance at her in attempts of a warning (forgiving Kāzia for not being quite religious, Eva knew that the only things she knew about Lucifer and God and anything biblical revolved around _Supernatural_ and their sources—not like they were very valid, but Eva knew a TV show wasn't a reliable source for religion—or anything, really). But snapping at Lucifer was _definitely _a no-no, no matter what.

Lucifer merely smiled at Kāzia's bitter attitude as he stepped forward, causing Eva to step back in fear. She glanced back at the Winchesters as she nodded towards them, mouthing for them to leave. Sam and Dean exchanged glances before Sam looked back at her, mouthing '_no way_'. When Eva's gaze landed on Kali, however, Sam hesitated, looking back at Eva, turning around. Dean was more hesitant to follow his brother, though, as he glanced back at Kāzia and Lucifer. Eva nudged him pointedly, her gaze narrowed as Dean's jaw clenched. He met her gaze evenly before he turned around, heading after Sam.

"It's not what I want, Kāzia," Lucifer said, gaining Eva's attention. She turned, watching as his deteriorating vessel neared her darker-haired friend. "It's more or less what I _need_."

Kāzia scoffed. "What, us as your playthings? Sorry, Lucy, but I don't remember signing a contract where I opted to be your slave."

Lucifer sighed, rolling his eyes. "All you humans are the same…Quite a shame, actually," he added, a smirk now gracing his face, "You're all so full of yourselves…it disgusts me…that my Father couldn't see what pathetic—"

"I don't want your '_pity the devil_' crap," Kāzia interrupted. Eva's breathing hitched as she suddenly felt her hands shaking. She willed for Kāzia to _shut the freak up_, _like goddammit woman_! but her friend merely met Lucifer's gaze evenly. About to think how stupid Kāzia was (who would be dumb enough to stand up to Satan, religious or not?), Eva noticed a look of fear flash in her friend's eyes, making her think twice about her decisions.

"What do you want then?" Lucifer asked, still smiling calmly.

"I…I want to know…" Kāzia hesitated, glancing away from Lucifer for a moment, meeting Eva's gaze. Noticing the SOS look in her friend's eyes, Eva merely looked away, not sure how to react. "I want to know why you brought Eva and I here…in this nightmare of a parallel universe."

"Want to know, or _need _to know?" Lucifer pressed, a smirk plastered across his face. Eva had to suppress everything within her not to glare in the direction of the powerful Devil. Looking back ta Kāzia, Eva noticed her friend's temper rising—it was quite easy to tell when Kāzia was beyond pissed: her small hands would be clenched into fists and she would be shaking unnervingly.

"Were you always an annoying twat? Maybe that's why Daddy casted you away," Kāzia snapped. A gasp escaped Eva as she lifted a hand to her mouth, eyes wide. Her friend was _definitely _screwed. (And definitely _not _in the good way).

Before Eva even had the time to blink, Lucifer had advanced on Kāzia, his hand tightly grasping onto her jaw, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you," he warned, his voice dangerously dark, "I could snap your neck in a millisecond." He then threw Kāzia aside, causing the girl to fly across the room, near Gabriel, as she slammed into the wall, falling down to the ground, not moving. Eva started forward, her mouth opened as if she were to scream, only to stop when Lucifer met her gaze evenly. Before he had the chance to say something to the shaking girl (Eva was shocked her legs still could support her), Gabriel rose to his feet, examining Kāzia before turning back to Lucifer.

"Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you," he stated, getting up once more. "But you are a great big bag of dicks."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Wait…what did you just say to me?"

"Look at yourself!" Gabriel scoffed. "_Boo hoo_! _Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys_."

"Watch your tone," Lucifer warned, glaring dangerously at his brother. Using this opportunity of him being distracted, Eva ran past Gabriel, examining Kāzia. She was still breathing but appeared to be unconscious. Biting her lip, Eva glanced back at Gabriel and Lucifer.

"Play the victim all you want," Gabriel snapped, "But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best—more than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up."

Eva looked back at Kāzia, shaking her. "Kaz, wake up," she whispered, still shaking her. She hit her face lightly, attempting to gain some sort of reaction, but Kāzia's eyes remained closed. Looking back at Gabriel and Lucifer, Eva knew that their time was almost up—Gabriel was going to get killed and they didn't have the chance to run away. "_Kaz_!" Eva hissed, shaking her harder.

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael…" Lucifer started.

Gabriel made a face, rolling his eyes. "Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass, too."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed dangerously as he started forward angrily, "You disloyal—"

"Oh, I'm loyal—to them!" Gabriel pointed towards Kāzia and Eva, and then gestured towards the pagan Gods that lay dead around them. Looking back at Kāzia, Eva felt her eyes stinging with tears of fear as she continued to attempt to wake her friend.

"Who?" Lucifer frowned. "These so called Gods?" He gestured to the pagans lying around.

"To people, Lucifer," Gabriel corrected. "People."

"So you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches?" Lucifer questioned, looking subtly confused. "Why?"

"Because Dad was right…" Gabriel exasperatedly sighed. "They are better than us." He glanced back at Kāzia and Eva as he added, "Way better than we ever could dream."

"They are broken," Lucifer retorted, "Flawed! _Abortions_."

Eva felt her whole body shaking as the tears continued to stream down her face. She slapped Kāzia harder this time (a full-on bitch slap), causing the dark-haired girl to gasp in alarm, sitting upright in shock. She looked at Eva, confused, then her gaze landed on Lucifer and Gabriel. Eva followed her gaze, eyes widening slightly. The second Gabriel (the true Gabriel) had reached the doorway, standing for a moment.

"Damn right their flawed," Gabriel's hallucination continued, "But a lot of them try. To do better…to forgive." At Lucifer's narrowed gaze he added, "And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time…but I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side or Michael's. I'm on theirs."

Lucifer raised his hands warningly, "Brother, don't make me do this."

Gabriel advanced towards him, "No one makes us do anything."

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel," Lucifer started, his voice slow. "But I know where your heart truly lies." Before the original Gabriel standing behind him could lunge forward, Lucifer had already turned around, catching his arm as he forced his own sword into his chest. Kāzia let out a scream, about to lunge forward; only to stop as Eva grabbed a hold of her shoulders, pulling her back.

"Here. Amateur hocus pocus." He glanced back at the first Gabriel who disappeared. He looked back at the original Gabriel, sword still in his chest. "Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." He then jerked the blade harsher into Gabriel's chest. A burst of light broke out as Gabriel slunk to the floor, dead. Lucifer pulled out the sword from his brother's chest, turning around to face Kāzia and Eva. He smiled simply.

"I'd love to stay around and chat, ladies—but I better get going now." Before he could turn around and leave, Kāzia had risen to her feet, spitting in his direction.

"They're right," she spat. Lucifer paused, glancing back at her, his expression curious.

"Who is?"

"Everyone," Kāzia's voice was shaking with anger as Eva rose to her feet as well, noticing that tears were starting to fill her friend's eyes. "About what they say…about you! You _are _a monster."

Lucifer merely smirked, "It's quite obvious you aren't religious, Kāzia. I wouldn't make assumptions from what you've heard…but more or less what you've seen."

Kāzia stared at him, baffled. "You just _killed _your brother!"

Lucifer shrugged, "You didn't stop me."

"You threw me at a wall!"

Lucifer merely smiled, his eyes dangerous as he met Kāzia's gaze evenly. "I really like you, Kāzia—really, I do—but you're getting on my nerves. And, well, you've seen what happens to people when they get on my nerves." He nodded nonchalantly towards Gabriel and the pagan Gods. He turned around once more, about to leave only to stop when Eva stepped forward.

"W-Wait…"

Lucifer stopped at her words, turning around slowly. He smiled at the sight of Eva. "Yes?"

"W-Why…Why?" she stammered, fear coursing through her veins as Lucifer met her gaze evenly, the calm smile still plastered across his face.

"Why what?"

Eva opened her mouth to say something, only to let no words come out. She could feel her legs shaking with the fear as she fell to the ground, not sure what to do. Kāzia stepped towards her, as if to protect her, as she stood in front of her.

"Why aren't you gonna kill us?" she demanded. Eva closed her eyes, wondering how the _hell _could Kāzia talk to _Satan _with that tone?

Lucifer shrugged. "Do you want me to?"

Kāzia hesitated. At her expression, Lucifer smirked. "That's what I thought. Frankly, I need you two. What for, I won't say since you two have already asked too many questions in one day," he added as Kāzia opened her mouth again. Eva looked up, watching as Lucifer sauntered towards Kāzia. She could see that her friend was shaking violently, but still held her head high as she met Lucifer's gaze evenly. He merely smirked, reaching up as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Kāzia's ear. "You should fear me, you know that?" he whispered, tracing a finger along Kāzia's jawline. She avoided his gaze, looking down at the floor. "Religious or not, you know I'm dangerous. Honestly, it's _pathetic_. This strong façade you put on," he added, pulling his finger away, "_disgusts _me. I am doing you a completely generous favor by not snapping you in half, right here…right now."

Eva turned away, shutting her eyes as she willed herself to stop shaking. She felt sick to her stomach and if Kāzia wasn't smart about her next words, she could probably explode (or worse…who knows what Lucifer could do to them?). Looking back at the two, Eva watched as Lucifer smiled sickeningly, stepping away from Kāzia who remained standing, her expression unreadable. Noticing Eva watching, Lucifer nodded towards her.

"Don't forget, Kāzia and Eva," he said, turning back at Gabriel. He kneeled beside his dead brother, looking into his face before meeting the two girls' gazes. Eva had managed to rise to her feet, making her way towards Kāzia. She grabbed a hold of her friend's arm, shaking her, "I'm the one who brought you here—I can send you somewhere else; a place you would rather not want to see."

Eva avoided his dangerous gaze, pushing Kāzia forward to the doors. She hoped that Sam and Dean hadn't driven off without them, since they had no ways of getting out of the so-called tri-state area, now.

"Tell Sam and Dean I said to watch what they're planning!" Lucifer called after them, "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

Eva shut her eyes, the last of her tears staining her cheeks as she looked back at Kāzia. Her friend's expression remained blank, her dark brown eyes staring at something past them. Swallowing, Eva's throat felt completely dry with fear and her legs hadn't stopped shaking. Once they reached the parking lot, they spotted Sam, Dean and Kali. The three glanced back at them, and upon noticing their fragile state, ran towards them. Kali remained by the car, watching Kāzia and Eva cautiously as Sam and Dean helped bring them back, asking a million questions at once.

"Just…Just don't talk about it, please?" Eva begged, meeting Sam and Dean's gaze evenly. She looked back at Kāzia who remained silent as she climbed into the car, not saying a word the rest of the ride.

**XxX**

"Dear Diary, being a high powered business president is _super _fun! But _sooo_ exhausting. Sometimes, I just need to relax. I need Casa Erotica." The Casa Erotica woman let out a sigh as she set her diary aside at the sound of knocking on the door.

"Room service!"

Kāzia made a face, exchanging a look with Eva who glanced back at the Winchesters. They, too, had a similar look of confusion.

Sam glanced at Dean. "Gabriel wanted you to guard this with your life?"

Dean shrugged, "Maybe he's a fan. It is a good one."

As the group continued to watch the porno commence (Eva felt _extremely _awkward despite the fact she knew it wasn't going to carry on from there…_hopefully_), Gabriel finally stopped making out with the Casa Erotica woman as he turned away, facing the camera directly as he broke the fourth wall, pulling off his fake mustache.

"Sam, Dean. And Kaz and Eva…even though I'd prefer you wouldn't watch this—but hey! Your choice." Eva and Kāzia exchanged disturbed looks with one another as Gabriel continued, "You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead. Oh, please! Stop sobbing; it's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer, sorry!" Gabriel shrugged as he added, "But you can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe—just maybe—you can shove his ass back. Not that it'll be easy—you gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it, and uh, oh yeah—avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details, right?" Gabriel waved his hand as if it were nothing as he added, "And here's the big secret—Lucifer himself doesn't even know; the key to the cage? It's out there. Actually, it's keys—plural. Four keys, well, four rings. Form the Horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you boys, but, uh, hey! You've got Kaz and Eva with you and I've been wrong before." He glanced down, hesitating before he added, "And Dean, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, but not any more." He stood up from the bed, grinning. "So this is me, standing up." He then glanced back at the woman, grabbing a hold of her as he added, "And this is me, lying down." He then proceeded to make out with her, both of them moaning erotically as they started to peel off one another's' clothing. Eva made a face, turning away quickly as Sam quickly shut his laptop.

"Oh man!" His confused expression was still set in that of disturbed as he exchanged more confused looks with Dean, Kāzia and Eva.

"Horsemen…huh?" Dean glanced at the girls. "Well, we got War's. We nicked Famine's—that's two down. Collect all four?"

"Pestilence and Death," Kāzia nodded.

"Oh, is that all?" Sam asked.

Eva shrugged, "Maybe." She watched Kāzia carefully, wanting to ask if she was okay, but decided better of it.

Dean sighed, "It's a plan." He glanced at Sam who nodded, retrieving his laptop as they all climbed back into the Impala (they had dropped Kali off somewhere safe a little while back) as Dean took his usual place behind the wheel, the four of them driving away as Eva glanced at Kāzia, both of them exchanging another glance with one another—perhaps some things weren't meant to be changed.

**/**

**god damn at least this episode is finished. at least they aren't taking up 2-3 chapters per episode—maybe the season finale will, though—idk. I'm getting more comfortable with writing the chapters extra long, and I guess since not much is happening anymore (well, with kaz & eva's meddling) the episodes don't need to extend longer. But anyways—thanks again for reading & I hope you enjoyed this part! please please please leave tons of reviews & fav if you haven't already & I hope you enjoyed! (ps I miss gabey soooo much ugh)(also if any of you guys leave comments saying u ship Lucifer & kaz I will personally send you 10 gallons of holy water & twelve copies of the bible, amen). **


	51. Chapter 51

**[** _The Devil You Know_ **]**

**AFTER WAITING IN THE IMPALA FOR** what seemed like hours, the Winchesters finally returned, Bobby already on speakerphone. Glancing towards Kāzia, Eva already knew that they were thinking the same thing (more or less): not wanting to go through the interview with the doctors, the two girls had decided to stay in the car. It had been more silent than what Eva would have intended, but then again, what was she to say? Kāzia was definitely not in the mood to be speaking to anyone (she's been really pissed off lately—more cranky than usual, that is), and despite the fact it concerned Eva mildly, she knew that it was revolving around their run-in with Lucifer back at the pagan hotel:

_"Kāzia and Eva—my, my, what a pleasant surprise," Lucifer drawled, turning his attention away from his archangel brother. The two girls stopped in their tracks, hesitating before they turned to face the Devil himself. Looking back at the Winchesters, Eva noticed Dean and Sam exchanging both confused and worried looks as they glanced back at the girls, their gazes harsh once it landed on Lucifer. _

_ "What do you want this time?" Kāzia snapped, causing Eva to glance at her in attempts of a warning (forgiving Kāzia for not being quite religious, Eva knew that the only things she knew about Lucifer and God and anything biblical revolved around _Supernatural_ and their sources—not like they weren't very valid, but Eva knew a TV show wasn't a reliable source for religion—or anything, really). But snapping at Lucifer was _definitely _a no-no, no matter what. _

_Lucifer merely smiled at Kāzia's bitter attitude as he stepped forward, causing Eva to step back in fear. She glanced back at the Winchesters as she nodded towards them, mouthing for them to leave. Sam and Dean exchanged glances before Sam looked back at her, mouthing '_no way_'. When Eva's gaze landed on Kali, however, Sam hesitated, looking back at Eva before turning around. Dean was more hesitant to follow his brother, though, as he glanced back at Kāzia and Lucifer. Eva nudged him pointedly, her gaze narrowed as Dean's jaw clenched. He met her gaze evenly before he turned around, heading after Sam. _

_ "It's not what I want, Kāzia," Lucifer said, gaining Eva's attention. She turned, watching as his deteriorating vessel neared her darker-haired friend. "It's more or less what I _need_." _

_ Kāzia scoffed, "What, us as your playthings? Sorry, Lucy, but I don't remember signing a contract where I opted to be your slave." _

_ Lucifer sighed, rolling his eyes. "All you humans are the same…Quite a shame, actually," he added, a smirk now gracing his face, "you're all so full of yourselves…it disgusts me…that my Father couldn't see what pathetic—" _

_ "I don't want your 'pity the devil' crap," Kāzia interrupted. Eva's breathing hitched as she suddenly felt her hands shaking. She willed for Kāzia to _shut the freak up, like goddammit woman! _but her friend merely met Lucifer's gaze evenly. About to think how stupid Kāzia was (who would stand up to the Devil, religious or not?), Eva noticed a look of fear flash in in her friend's eyes, making her think twice about her decisions. _

_ "What do you want then?" Lucifer asked, still smiling calmly. _

_ "I…I want to know…" Kāzia hesitated, glancing away from Lucifer for a moment, meeting Eva's gaze. Noticing the SOS look in her friend's eyes, Eva merely looked away, not sure how to react. "I want to know why you brought Eva and I here…in this nightmare of a parallel universe." _

_ "Want to know, or _need _to know?" Lucifer pressed, a smirk plastered across his face. Eva had to suppress everything within her not to glare in the direction of the powerful Devil. Looking back to Kāzia, Eva noticed her friend's temper rising—it was quite easy to tell when Kāzia was beyond pissed: her small hands would be clenched into fists and she would be shaking unnervingly._

_ "Were you always an annoying twat? Maybe that's why Daddy casted you away," Kāzia snapped. A gasp escaped Eva as she lifted a hand to her mouth, eyes wide. Her friend was _definitely _screwed. _

_ Before Eva even had time to blink, Lucifer had advanced on Kāzia, his hand tightly grasping onto her jaw, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you," he warned, his voice dangerously dark, "I could snap your neck in a millisecond." _

Eva had to suppress a shudder that threatened to shake throughout her body as she glanced back at Kāzia—despite being nearly assaulted by Satan, she had managed to keep her cool; even talking to the Winchesters as if nothing had happened. Eva wanted desperately to tell them what had happened but she knew better than that—after all, he hadn't done any real, physical harm to her (mental is more like it, Eva contemplated, and the Winchesters obviously couldn't help with mental conditions). But she knew she couldn't keep it hidden forever—although Lucifer threats may have seemed empty at the moment, Eva knew that he wasn't joking. Not in the least.

"Doesn't matter what the sick son of a bitch is doing," Bobby's voice snapped over the phone, gaining both Eva and Kāzia's attention. She hadn't even noticed the Impala had started driving again as Sam held the phone while Dean was driving. He glanced at the phone as Bobby continued, "What matters is this is the fourth town he's hit—that we know of—and we're still eating his dust." He paused for a moment before asking, "Did you get anything? We got even a snowball at the probable next target?"

Sam glanced at Dean before shaking his head, "Uh, no pattern we can see." He glanced back at Kāzia and Eva pointedly, but before he had the chance to ask them anything, Bobby let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Okay—hold on." The sound of him shuffling around with something on the other line echoed from the speakerphone before he cleared his throat, "Well, far as I can tell, he's still heading east. So…head east, I guess."

"East?" Sam and Dean echoed. Dean's jaw clenched as he glanced back at the road.

"Bobby, we're in West Nevada—east is practically all there is."

"Yeah, we'll you better get to drivin'," Bobby replied. Dean groaned once more, glancing around the road before he flipped on his left turning signal, about to do a U-turn. Eva glanced back at Kāzia, only to jump in shock at the new source of a body seated beside her.

"Say, I've got an idea."

At the sound of Crowley's voice, Dean immediately swerved the car, tires screeching against the pavement before he slammed on the breaks, causing the Impala to awkwardly park to the side. Turning around, Sam angrily pulled out Ruby's knife, reaching forward as he attempted to stab Crowley, only to hesitate when the demon disappeared.

"Did you get him?" Dean grunted.

"He's gone…" Sam's voice trailed off as he looked at Eva, confused. The girl merely shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Fancy a fag and a chat?" Crowley asked from outside of the car. He tapped on the window, noticing the group's expressions as he added, "You're upset—we should discuss it. Not here, but—"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Sam and Dean were alreadly slamming the doors shut to the Impala. Kāzia and Eva followed after them in a slower manner just in time to see Sam starting towards Crowley angrily, "You want to talk? After what you did to us?"

Crowley stepped back, eyes wide. "After what—what I did to you?" he exclaimed, baffled. "I gave you the Colt!"

"Yeah," Sam scoffed, eyes narrowed, "and you knew it wouldn't work against the devil!"

"I never!" Crowley sputtered, looking confused. He glanced towards Kāzia and Eva before Sam pushed him, causing him to back away, stumbling over his feet.

"You set us up," Sam snapped. "We lost people on that suicide run—good people!"

"Who you take on the ride is your own business!" Crowley retorted. His gaze landed on Kāzia and Eva as he added, a smirk now gracing his face, "Look, don't go blaming me when you had two, very good reliable sources telling you that the Colt wouldn't work." Sam hesitated, glancing back at Kāzia and Eva as Crowley continued, "Now, I'm sure you two goons didn't listen to a word they were saying, right?"

Sam turned around, facing Crowley again as he attempted to stab him once more. Before the knife had the chance to come into contact with Crowley's shoulder, however, the demon teleported, now standing next to Eva as he glanced towards Dean. "Call your dog off—please," he pleaded, nodding towards Sam as the taller Winchester turned around, confused before his gaze landed on Crowley.

"Give me one good reason," Dean said, gaze suspicious.

"I can give you Pestilence."

Dean hesitated, frowning. "What do you know about Pestilence?"

"I know how to get him." Crowley's signature smirk had returned at the sight of Sam and Dean's considerable expressions. "That's got your interest, doesn't it?"

"Are you actually listening to this?" Sam demanded, still gripping tightly onto Ruby's knife.

"Sam—" Kāzia started, only to be interrupted as Sam glared towards the three of them.

"Are you friggin' nuts?" he exclaimed, interrupting Kāzia before she had the chance to vouch for Crowley.

"Shut up for a second, Sam!" Dean snapped, glaring pointedly at his younger brother. Sam opened his mouth, about to snap a stinging retort back at him, only to be interrupted as Eva stepped forward.

"Shut up, both of you!" she exclaimed. She nodded back to Crowley, "Let him say this one thing."

Sam and Dean remained silent, their gazes hovering over Eva for a moment before they looked back at Crowley, eyes still narrowed in suspicion. Eva glanced towards the demon, nodding at him, gesturing that he should continue. Crowley, however, remained silent for a moment, examining Eva for a moment before he blinked, looking back at the Winchesters.

"I swear, I thought the Colt would work," he admitted. "It's an honest mistake." Sam scoffed at his words, causing Kāzia to jab him in the side pointedly. "But it's all part o the learning process—nothing's changed. I still want the devil dead. Well…one thing's changed," he shrugged, "Now the devil _knows _I want him dead. Which, by the way, makes me the most buggered son in all of creation."

Dean groaned, "Holy crap—we don't care."

"They burnt down my house!" Crowley snapped suddenly. He glared angrily at Dean before adding, "They ate my tailor! Two months under a rock, like a bloody salamander! Every demon on Hell and Earth's got his eyes out for me! And yet…here I am—last place I should be—on the road, talking to Sam and Dean Winchester and their two broads under a friggin' spotlight." He gestured to the spotlight hovering above them before it exploded, the static buzzing for a moment. "So come with me—please. Do you want the horsemen rings or not?" Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks as Crowley let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, I know all about that." He gestured towards their car. "Shall we?"

Before the Winchesters had the chance to object, Kāzia had already started for the car, opening the passenger's seat. She gestured towards it before adding, "After you."

Dean and Sam exchanged baffled looks, glancing back at Kāzia but didn't get the chance to yell at her as Crowley started forward, pushing past the Winchesters.

"I would rather teleport us all there, but this will do." He glanced back at the Winchesters. "Come on now! We haven't got all day."

**XxX**

The ride to the abandoned house Crowley had been staying at was an awkward one, needless to say. Not only did Sam have to squeeze into the back with Kāzia and Eva (he was grumbling most of the ride, complaining that he didn't have enough leg room and that Crowley should be the one in the back), while Dean held the demon knife at Crowley, glancing at him every now and then as he continued to drive. Once they parked the Impala off in the shadows, Crowley was already standing at the door of the home, opening it as he gestured for the rest to follow. Sam and Dean glanced at Kāzia and Eva, the look of suspicion still plain on their faces as they reluctantly climbed out of the car, following into the abandoned house.

Crowley let out a long sigh, "Here we are—my life on the lam. How the mighty have fallen…" He walked towards a table, running a finger along the side before lifting it up, now coated in dust. "Single-pane glass…used contraception in the fireplace…" He glanced up at the ceiling, "The water damage alone—"

"My heart's bleeding for you," Dean interrupted, sarcasm dripping off his tongue. "Now, how do you know about the rings?"

"Well, now…I've been keeping a close eye on you lot," Crowley said, looking around the living room once more. He eyed the eroded mantle of the fireplace for a moment before glancing back at the Winchesters, meeting Sam's glare unfazed.

"We got hex bags—we're hidden from demons," he said, glancing back at Dean questioningly.

"All but one," Crowley replied. "That night you broke into my house, our first date, my valet hid a tracking device in your car—a magical coin that easily trumps your little bags o' bones." He shrugged simply as he added, "It allows me to hear things, too—and, my, the things I've heard." He chuckled, glancing at the shocked expressions of Sam and Dean before asking, "So you want to cram the devil back in the box? Cunning scheme—I want in."

"You said you could get us Pestilence," Dean repeated.

"Well, now," Crowley sighed, "I don't know _where _Pestilence is, per se. But I do know the demon who does," he added quickly, noticing the angered expression that crossed the two brothers faces, "He's what you might call the horsemen's stable boy—he handles their itineraries, their personal needs…He's who you want—believe me. And if you don't, well, believe Kāzia and Eva." He nodded towards the girls, smiling slightly.

Dean and Sam glanced back at them. Eva shuffled her feet awkwardly, not liking how Crowley had so rudely focused their anger onto them.

"Well, how do we get him to spill?" Dean questioned, breaking the intense silence. Crowley glanced at him as he added, "Rip out his toenails?"

"No. Nuts at his pay grade don't crack," Crowley replied. "We bring him here, then I sell him."

Sam frowned. "Sell him?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly. "Please. I've sold sin to saints for centuries. Think I can't close one little demon?"

Eva remained silent, silently contemplating what he had said. She glanced towards Kāzia, attempting to make eye contact with her friend, only to see that Kāzia was looking towards the Winchesters, attempting to gain their attention without Crowley noticing. Eva frowned, wondering what Kāzia was so worried about, then widened her eyes in realization: the demon that Crowley was going to find would be Brady, Sam's friend from college. The very person who introduced Sam to Jess.

"Alright, so where's this demon of yours?" Dean asked. Crowley smirked, sauntering towards the front door.

"Niveus Pharmaceutical." He turned back towards the door, as if taunting or testing the Winchesters in a way. Sam glanced back at his brother, grabbing a hold of his arm, stopping him from following Crowley.

"Why are we even listening to him, Dean?" he asked. "This is totally insane."

"I don't disagree," Dean replied, glancing back at Crowley. The demon had turned around, meeting the Winchesters' gazes evenly.

"One big happy family, are we, then?" Crowley smirked. "Fantastic."

Dean nodded towards the door, shaking off Sam's grip. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," Crowley nodded. "Yes I am." As Sam started forward as well, Crowley held out a hand. "Sam, keep the home fires burning."

Dean frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Sam's not coming," Crowley replied simply, glancing back at the taller Winchester. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I don't like you," Crowley said, meeting his glowering gaze evenly. "I don't trust you…and—oh yes—you keep trying to kill me." He glared pointedly.

"There's no damn way!" Sam protested. He glanced back at Dean. "This isn't gonna happen!"

"I'm not asking you, am I?" Crowley interrupted. "Because you're not invited. I'm asking you," he pointed towards Dean, "What's it gonna be?" When Dean hesitated, Crowley scoffed, glancing at the two. "Gentlemen…and ladies," he nodded to Kāzia and Eva, who had started towards the Winchesters but stopped at Sam's outburst, "…enjoy your last few sunsets." He headed towards the door, about to leave, only to stop when Dean called out:

"Wait, I'll go." He glanced back at Sam (who was staring at him, completely baffled), "What can I say? I believe the guy." Before Dean could follow Crowley out of the house, however, Kāzia ran after them, grabbing onto Dean's arm. He glanced back at her as she leaned forward, rising on her toes (Dean had to lean down slightly), whispering something into his ear. He met her gaze, frowning slightly before he nodded quickly, following after Crowley before the two left in the Impala. Kāzia turned on her heel, quickly heading back into the house as she shut the door behind her. Sam had made his way towards the kitchen, opening the fridge (what kind of food could Crowley possibly have?) before he entered the living room once more, his cell in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in another.

Eva glanced towards Kāzia, about to question her only to be interrupted as she stood up suddenly. "I'm going to see if Crowley has anything other than alcohol," she said, heading towards the doorway into the kitchen. Before she could disappear, Eva started forward, grabbing a hold of her arm, stopping her. Kāzia glanced back at her, a look of knowing crossing her face.

"What did you tell Dean?" Eva murmured, voice low as she glanced back at Sam. He was dialing a number—most likely Bobby—and hadn't seemed to notice the two talking.

"What's waiting for him at the office—that he should look out for himself," Kāzia responded. She nodded towards Sam as he held the phone up to his ear, waiting for Bobby to answer, "You should tell him what Crowley and Dean are gonna bring back."

"But Kaz—" Eva cut off as Kāzia merely smiled, shaking off Eva's grip as she rounded the corner, disappearing into the kitchen. Eva stood where she was, her thoughts running through her head, feeling as if Hurricane Katrina had hit her mind. Glancing back at Sam, he had stood up from the couch, talking angrily into the phone:

"And then Dean just walks…" He cut off to scoff angrily, taking a drink out of the bottle. "…He walks right out the door with Crowley."

Despite the fact Eva couldn't hear Bobby's reply, she knew it was him agreeing with the fact that all demons are crazy—but in the situation they were stuck in, it was time to go crazy. Cautiously heading towards the couch, Eva stood by, watching as Sam scoffed once more.

"Yeah, maybe." He then hesitated for a moment, looking at his whiskey bottle before sighing, "Hey, Bobby?"

Eva moved towards the couch, sitting down as she took out her phone, fiddling around with it uncertainly. At a time like this, she wished that Kāzia had "accidentally" left behind her smartphone so Eva could play one of the games—unfortunately, Kāzia did no such thing and had brought it with her to hide out in the kitchen, leaving Eva faced to sit awkwardly on the very old couch, wishing she had thought through her life choices better.

"Remember the time you were possessed?" Sam asked, gaining Eva's attention. She glanced back the younger Winchester brother as he waited for Bobby's reply.

"Yeah, rings a bell," Eva heard from the other end of the line.

"When Meg told you to kill Dean, you didn't. You took your body back."

"Just long enough to shank myself," Bobby grunted, "yeah."

Sam hesitated for a moment, glancing back at Eva as he made his way towards the couch, sitting a little ways away from her. "Well…how'd you do it? I mean, how'd you take back the wheel?" He set his whiskey bottle down on the coffee table sitting in front of them.

"Why are you asking, Sam?"

"Say we can open the cage…Great," Sam said, "But then what? W-We just lead the devil to the edge and get him to jump in?"

Bobby's voice was gruff, "You got me."

"What if you guys lead the devil to the edge and I jump in?"

"Sam," Bobby's voice had sharpened to that of a warning. Eva glanced at him, watching Sam carefully. He had grabbed a hold of the whiskey bottle and was examining it closely, his jaw clenched.

"It'd be just like when you turned the knife around on yourself," Sam explained, "One action—just one leap."

"Are you idjits _trying _to kill me?" Bobby demanded his voice raised. Sam jumped slightly at his yell, sighing as he attempted to calm him down.

"Bobby—"

"We just got done talking your brother off the ledge, and now you're lining up to say '_yes_'?"

Sam shook his head, setting the whiskey bottle back down on the table. Eva stared at it as he continued, "It's not like that. I'm not gonna do it. Not unless we all agree…but I think we got to look at our options."

"This isn't an option, Sam."

Sam's brow narrowed. "Why not?"

Bobby sighed loudly from the other end of the phone. "You can't do it. What I did was a million-to-one, and that was some puissant demon I was brain-wrestling. You're talking about taking back control from Satan himself."

"Yeah…" Sam shook his head slowly. "Yeah, I am."

"Kid, it's called 'possession' for a reason," Bobby exasperated. "You, of all people, ought to know."

Sam frowned. "I'm strong enough."

"You ain't," Bobby retorted. "He's gonna find every chink in your armor, Sam, and use it against you—your fear, your grief, your anger—and let's face it. You're not exactly Mr. Anger Management. How are you gonna control the devil when you can't control yourself?"

Sam remained silent, his jaw clenched as he stared ahead at something that didn't seem to exist. Eva hesitated, not sure what she should do. Bobby then sighed again, gaining both Eva and Sam's attention.

"Eva an' Kaz with you?" he asked.

Sam glanced at Eva hesitantly. "Yeah…why do you ask?"

"If I can't convince you about this suicide run, maybe they can." Bobby sighed once more before adding, "I'll talk to you later." Before Sam had the chance to protest, Bobby had already hung up on the other line. Sam closed his eyes, slowly lowering the phone as he pocketed it, glancing back at Eva. She met his gaze, smiling slightly. Sam didn't return it, however, as he looked away, staring ahead once more.

"If this is any consolation," Eva said slowly. Sam still didn't look her way as she added, "I think you're strong enough…Hell, you're stronger than you think."

Sam hesitated, glancing her way. He scoffed, shaking his head before stopping, meeting Eva's gaze once more. "Are you saying it'll work?"

Eva bit her lip, realizing the mess she had caused. She didn't want to lie to Sam, though, seeing the hopeful look in his hazel eyes before she nodded slowly, avoiding his gaze. "Yes…it will."

"Well, that's great…I mean, we have a chance to trap the devil." He frowned, noticing Eva's indifferent expression. "Eva, what's wrong?"

Eva bit her lip, shaking her head. "It's…it's nothing. Sorry." _It's actually everything Sam Winchester_…_aside from the whole you _lose your freaking soul_ the plan works great_! She glanced back at Sam, seeing that he was still looking at her in a concerned way. Attempting to force a smile, Eva cleared her throat, "Um, anyway…Sam…Um, when Dean and Crowley come back…they're gonna bring someone you…you probably won't be expecting to see…or _want _to see, that is."

Sam frowned. "Who?"

"I—I can't tell you…you'll get mad?" Eva's sentence ended awkwardly as a question as she looked away quickly, feeling her palms sweat from the anxiety.

Sam laughed slightly, "I promise I won't get mad…I'll never get mad at you," he added, causing Eva to glance back at him. He met her gaze, smiling his _goddamn adorable smile goddammit _before his attention flickered down to her lips. Eva felt her heartbeat increase as she turned away once more, feeling her blood rush as her whole body felt tingly with heat.

"Um, wow…" she managed to say, glancing towards the kitchen, "What's taking Kaz so long? There must be a ton of food there…because…wow…that girl—" Eva cut off suddenly, her breathing hitching as Sam placed his hand over hers, gripping it in a tight, comforting way. She bit her lip, feeling her face redden extremely (since there were no lights and it was semi-dark, Eva hoped he couldn't see), as she turned to face him. He met her gaze again with the same look as before.

"Eva…you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Eva opened her mouth to respond, but found no words to say. Noticing this, Sam laughed lightly again, clearing his throat.

"I mean…I noticed that you and Kaz…you two are hiding a lot, aren't you?" he asked, his expression now turning to that of curiosity. Eva hesitated, glancing down at her hand that was still enveloped in Sam's larger one. Feeling subconscious that she was still sweating through her palms from anxiety, Eva quickly pulled away her hand, twiddling her thumbs awkwardly.

"I—well, I…we can't really…it would be…like spoilers…" Eva swallowed, her mouth and throat feeling suddenly dry. She willed herself not to get a panic attack right then and there—after all, Sam freaking Winchester had just held her hand and if that didn't make Eva feel extremely awkward (in a good way) then she didn't know what would.

"I wouldn't mind the ending getting spoiled," Sam said, gaining Eva's attention. She side-glanced his way as he added, "Hell…it'd be great to know what's gonna happen after this, you know?"

Eva merely nodded, biting her lip. She glanced back in the direction of the kitchen, attempting to calm herself down and will that Kāzia would walk back in and clear up any awkward tension that was left. (Or was it sexual? Eva didn't really know, she was terrible with these sorts of things). She took a breath, Sam's words seeming to echo in her head repeatedly, like they do in cheesy sit-coms. _You sure as hell don't want to know what's gonna happen after this, Sammy, you sure as hell won't_.

**/**

**wow can you say fINALLY A SAVA MOMENT BC I SURE CAN. tbh if you don't ship sava who the f are you bc they are so gosh darn cute & will become even cuter, i promise. (all that sexual tension is awful) anyways, thanks again for reading & i hope you enjoyed! there haven't been many reviews being left (maybe it's bc i'm impatient & haven't updated in forever? half of my old readers are gone:( but i welcome the new ones, thank you so much for reading you guys!) but it means so so **_**so **_**much if you guys tell me what you like, what i can do better on (but in a not-flaming way, pls?), etc! thanks again, & i'll talk to you all again in the next chapter! (also, who's your fav girl so far & why? kaz or eva?) **


End file.
